DBZ: The Life of Kakarot and Fasha
by WolveHulk
Summary: AU. What if Fasha didn't go to Planet Meat and went with Kakarot to Earth? How will this change in history effect Earth and the whole Galaxy? Starts at Dragon Ball and gose all the way to Super.
1. Prelude

**I got this idea from read a similar story that is sadly no longer on Fanfiction, so I finally thought that I should make one of my own. Goku will go by his Saiyan name in this story and he won't hit his head as a baby, so his memories will be intact. This is going to be a Kakarot/Fasha. Sorry, Gohan and Goten fans. There will be lots of plot twists in the story obviously. Anyway, let's get started, guys.**

Bardock's crew gotten him back to Planet Vegeta and into the recuperation chamber. They'd been in there for a few minutes, watching Bardock heal. Tora told them that they would go to Planet Meat on their own and we're going to their pods. The Saiyan named Fasha remembered that she'd saw Bardock's son on the way there. She suddenly wanted to see him for some reason. "Guys, I need to to go do something important. You go to Meat without me." Fasha said.

"What's wrong, Fasha, not feeling up to a possible promotion?" Tora asked with mocking humor.

"I just need to do something, Tora. Just go to Meat unless you're not ready to get a promotion probably." Fasha said as she went to the baby room, leaving her friends to enter their pods and blast off to Planet Meat. Fasha watched them go until they were out of sight and went inside to the baby room. She looked at the name on the bed. "Kakarot" Fitting name." She said, looking at the baby.

Baby Kakarot was crying loudly, the cry of a Saiyan wanting to fight, which made Fasha give a small smile. She could remember herself crying at that age, eager to have her first fight. Kakarot then saw Fasha and strangely smiled, holding his hand out. Fasha felt the urge to touch the baby's hand, which she did. As they touched hands, Fasha suddenly got that bad feeling again. A voice in her head told her that something very bad was going to happen to her if she stayed on the planet. It also told her that Kakarot was going to grow up to be a great warrior, possibly the strongest Saiyan of all and maybe equal to King Vegeta's son. If that was true, she wasn't going to miss that. And if fate allowed it, she may become equal to Kakarot and Prince Vegeta. And that hand touch she just did with Kakarot strangely made her grow fond of him. She then ran out of the room and went to the medical room. "Doctors, I'm heading to my home to get some things. If Bardock is awake before I get back, tell him that the others went to Meat." She said as she ran out of the station, got into her pod and flew back to her home. When she got there, she started packing up a few things.

 **Meanwhile with Bardock**

He was still in the healing machine and was healing well. But suddenly he saw something.

 **Vision**

 _A planet was blowing up, indicating that someone had destroyed it. Next was of 2 space pods that had Fasha and his son inside it, flying to a planet named earth and Fasha building a home for herself and Kakarot to live in. Fasha was raising Kakarot and training him. Even meeting a green haired girl and going on some adventures with her. Kakarot was becoming a great warrior under Fasha's training, even training herself as well under an old man and someone looking like an old alien. Kakarot was fighting an old alien resembling the other one and even fighting a younger version of the alien when he was grown up. But what interested Bardock the most was seeing his grown son and Fasha suddenly kiss before Kakarot fought the alien warrior._

 **Vision end**

The machine suddenly drained and the hatch opened. Bardock was in shock at what he saw but quickly brushed it off and put on his outfit and armor. "Where's Tora? I thought I heard him and the others in here."

"You and your friends were supposed to go to planet Meat by Frieza himself." The doctor said, doing what Fasha told him.

"Frieza? So we're finally getting the recognition we deserve, and those bums went without me." Bardock said with an eager smile as he put on his scouter ran out of the room to get to his pod. One the way, he saw the planet being destroyed as he stopped at the baby room where his son was. "Kakarot, huh? You sure have some powerful lungs. You see it, too, don't you?" He said as he checked his power level, which was 100. "Decent enough power. You may just be special." Bardock said as he ran out to his pod and took off to join his friends.

In a few hours, he landed on the planet, seeing its inhabitants wiped out. "Looks like the guys busted right through this one." His scouter then beeped. "There they are, probably still celebrating." He said he he flew to their location. But when he found them, they were laying on the ground, dead. "No. It can't be." Bardock said.

"Bardock." The voice of Tora called out.

Bardock ran to him and knelt down. "Tora, who did this to you? Was it the natives?"

"No. Y-you know us better than that. It was Dodoria and his men."

"But Frieza was the one who ordered us here." Bardock said.

"It was a set up. Frieza wants us all dead. He was worried about you becoming too strong." Tora said.

"Where's Fasha? She's not here." Bardock asked.

"She told us to come here without her. Said she had to do something important. I'm sure she's still on Planet Vegeta so she probably doesn't know about this. Good luck, old friend. I'm sorry I couldn't-" he said as his eyes closed permanently.

Bardock sat him down gently and got the bandana from his arm, making the blood on his hand cover it. Bardock wiped Tora's face off and stood up. "Frieza's taken our loyalty and paid us back in our own blood. Now he will pay." Bardock said as he put the bandana on his head.

Suddenly, Bardock's scouter beeped and he looked to his right, seeing Frieza's men laughing. "I thought I smelled something rotten in the air."

"Yeah, Bardock. We had a great time killing all your crew. Now you're next." One of Frieza's men said as they charged at him, with the Saiyan warrior charging as well. One of Dodoria's men tried blasting Bardock but thanks to his new power level, they didn't even scratch him. He flew up and had-butted the one who fired down to the ground. One of The elites came at Bardock but he grabbed him from behind and went inside the smoke. The red-skinned one thought he saw Bardock and blasted him but it was really the elite with the hood on.

"He's good. That was an ingenious move. " The amphibian looking elite said.

"So what? He's just a low level. We're the elites. Now let's go." The red-skinned one said as they charged at Bardock.

As Bardock charged at them, he had another vision of his son and Fasha doing an attack that was very different. Unfortunately, the vision destructed him enough for the amphibian elite to headlock Bardock from behind and the red alien with horns started punching him, unknowingly making him see more of what he saw in the healing chamber.

 **Vision**

 _Kakarot and Fasha were fighting an elite Saiyan who looked like the fully grown Prince Vegeta. "You two are doing well for low level soldiers!" The Prince said._

 **Vision end**

After the elite landed a few more blows on Bardock, he front-flipped, making the red-skinned one punch the amphibian elite right through his back, making his own blood come out of his mouth and making him let go of Bardock. The Saiyan warrior flipped and fired and energy wave at them, blowing them both away.

"That was from my crew to you." Bardock said as he landed. "There's no doubt that those were some of Frieza's elites." Bardock said. He then turned around and saw Dodoria himself.

The pink warrior fired a blast from the past his mouth, blasting the Saiyan warrior and breaking his already broken scouter and his armor. And also blasting the bodies of his friends away along with him. When it was finished, Dodoria got a message from Frieza to return to the ship, which he did. But unknown to him, Bardock was still alive.

 **Meanwhile in the pod room**

"We've got one to go here. Coordinates FX 50. His name is Kakarot."

"What planet are we sending him to?"

"Planet Earth. Let's move him out."

Suddenly, Fasha came up behind them. "Where's Kakarot going?" She asked.

"W-what are you doing in here?"

"None of your business. Now where are you sending Kakarot?" Fasha demanded.

"Coordinates FX 50, ma'am. A planet called Earth."

"Put this armor into his pod. But wait for me to tell you when to launch that pod. That's an order." Fasha ordered, handing the alien a set of armor that was like Bardock's but with shoulder guards, a black bodysuit, white gloves and white boots with a yellow front.

"Yes ma'am." The alien said as he went to the pod, put everything that Fasha handed him into it and closed the door.

Fasha smiled and walked out to the landing area where her in pod was. She got inside and set the same coordinates as Kakarot's pod. She pressed a button on her scouter. "Alright, launch Kakarot's pod."

" _Yes ma'am. Launching Kakarot's pod now."_ The alien said as he launched the pod. Fasha closed her pod door and launched her pod as Kakarot's pod was flying by. The female Saiyan's pod pod caught up with Kakarot's and the two pods began their journey to Earth.

Bardock was in his pod, flying to Planet Vegeta as he passed Frieza's ship. "It's him. He's going to Vegeta. I know he is. It's as clear as day. I can see inside his mind." He then saw 2 pods flying away from planet Vegeta and as they flew right past Bardock's pod, Fasha knew that it must be Bardock and vice versa.

" _Bardock, I'm so sorry for not being there for you and the others, Bardock, but fate has plans for me and your son. I promise you that I will do everything in my power to take care of Kakarot. If fate allows it, we'll see each other again. Goodbye, my friend."_ Fasha thought as a tear fell from her eye. Her and Kakarot's pods passed Bardock's and continued to Earth.

Bardock landed on Planet Vegeta and got out of his pod. 2 soldiers came up to him. "Bardock, you okay?" One of the soldiers asked.

"Yes. I need to go. Move" Bardock said as he walked past the soldiers.

"Oh, by the way, you missed your son. He just left." The soldier told him.

"Just now?"

"Yeah. But he's not alone though. Your friend Fasha went with him for some reason. Wouldn't say what it was though. She had us put some armor in his pod and ordered us not to let him go until she was ready to go with him."

" _So I wasn't hallucinating. My son and Fasha, that planet. That means that the other part of the vision must be true as well! Planet Vegeta!"_ Bardock thought as he ran inside. He held the wall for support but he fell down the stairs because of his wounds and passed out, seeing the same visions.

" _This is the future, Bardock. This is what you killed my people for."_

" _Fasha and my son."_

" _Yes, them. The one named Fasha's training your son into a powerful warrior while becoming one herself, just like you were. As your son grows up, Fasha begins to develop romantic feelings for Kakarot, and when he is fully grown, they admit their feelings and become lovers and mates."_

" _what did you mean "were?"_

" _At this time, you are long-since dead. You blow up with your planet. But take heart, Bardock. 2 saviors have been born this day, saviors who have the power to protect the innocent from people like Frieza and you. Hahahahah!"_

Bardock woke and got up. He headed to the kitchen area, knowing now that he wasn't crazy and he was really seeing the future. When he got to the kitchen area, he tried to warn the other Saiyans but they just laughed at him, which made him mad and leave. While walking, he had another vision.

 _In the vision, he was on a green planet without blue grass and trees. "Bardock." A male voice called out._

" _Bardock." A female voice called out._

" _Who's there? I know you're there. Why are you calling me?" Bardock asked._

" _Bardock!" Both voices called out._

 _Bardock looked and saw 2 Saiyan warriors, one was Fasha and the other one was his son, all grown up. "You know who I am, don't you, Bardock?"_

" _Yes. You're my son." Bardock said reaching out to them._

" _Bardock, it's not too late to be different than Frieza." Fasha said._

" _Father, it's never too late to change." Kakarot said as Frieza appeared in their place._

 **Vision end**

Bardock ran to the balcony and looked at the sky. "It's him. He's coming. I've gotta stop him! Frieza, I'm coming for you, you murderous self-serving traitor. It's over!" He said he he flew off the balcony and headed to Frieza's ship. He flew all the way off of Planet Vegeta and as he got closer to Frieza's ship, hundreds of his soldiers came out to stop him. Bardock got past them, knocking many of them back and blasting some away with his ki attacks. Some of Frieza's men grabbed and held him as he got a few feet away from the top of the ship. FRIEZA! COME OUT AND FIGHT ME!"

The top of the ship opened up and Frieza came out in his hoverchair. His soldiers let go of Bardock and yelled at the same time. "LONG LIVE LORD FRIEZA!"

But Bardock smiled as he chuckled. "No way, Frieza. You've lived long enough. Actually it's been too long for my tastes. Frieza, listen up. We quit, all of us. Got it? We don't work for you anymore! We're free! You can find someone else to do your dirty work! Oh yeah, there's one last thing." Bardock said as he prepared a ki blast. "THIS IS FOR MY FRIENDS AND ALL THE PEOPLE WE KILLED IN YOUR NAME! I WISH WE WERE NEVER FOOLISH ENOUGH TO OBEY YOU! HERE, HAVE IT!" He yelled as he threw his attack at the murderous tyrant.

Unfortunately, Frieza charged up his Supernova attack, making it absorb Bardock's blast. "No way!" Bardock said in disbelief. As the giant ball of energy got closer, it vaporized Frieza's men and engulfed Bardock. As Bardock was about to die, he saw his last vision. It was Kakarot and Fasha, sending in the green planet, about to face Frieza together. Bardock gave one last proud smile, happy with the knowledge that his friend and son would defeat Frieza and avenge the Saiyan race and him. "KAKAROT! FASHA!" he said as he was consumed by the ball of energy. The Supernova went into Planet Vegeta, making it begin to blow up, along with almost every single Saiyan warrior on it, much to Frieza, Dodoria and Zarbon's great delight. In a matter of seconds, Planet Vegeta was destroyed forever.

Fasha felt it in her heart and so did Kakarot, who began crying loudly. Fasha let tears fall from her eyes as she mourned the loss of her home planet, her entire race, and all of her friends, especially Bardock. After some time, the pods landed in some kind of woods. Fasha got out of her pod and looked around. "So this is Earth. Looks like a beautiful planet." she as she went to Kakarot's pod and opened it.

Baby Kakarot was crying loudly and Fasha looked at him with sadness, something she thought she would never feel. She picked the baby up and when Kakarot saw her, he smiled again, making her smile as well. She held the infant close to her and looked at the sun. "This is the beginning of our new life, Kakarot. I promise you in your father's name that I will always be here for you, no matter what challenges we'll face together. And one day, we'll avenge him and our race by defeating Frieza together." Fasha said with a determined smile.

 **There you go, guys, the first chapter of DBZ: The Life of Kakarot and Fasha has begun. I hope many of you out there will grow to like the story and the things that I have planned for it. I'm going to skip a few episodes and only put I the ones that are important. Rate and review. See you soon, guys.**


	2. King Piccolo saga part 1

**Here we go, guys, the second chapter has begun. I'm going to skip the other Sagas of Dragonball except for the King Piccolo and Piccolo Jr Segas. I just feel that the other Segas don't have the spark that the last 2 do. Plus with Fasha there to help Kakarot, the other villains will easily be dealt with, but I'll describe them. Also, with Kakarot having his memories, he'll be much smarter than he is in the nain Canon timeline. Anyway, back to the story, guys.**

It had been 12 years since Kakarot and Fasha had landed on Earth. Fasha was taking care of the young Saiyan warrior as Bardock would have wanted. An earthling named Gohan had found their pods when they landed and had offered to take them in. Fasha knew that she and Kakarot had to stay hidden in order to avoid being discovered by Frieza and his men, so Fasha had accepted the offer and let the old human take them in. She'd also told him about what they really were and about their race. While Gohan was shocked at first, Fasha had assured him that she was not going to kill off the Earthlings because that life ended for Fasha when she choose to leave Vegeta and come to Earth, and also because of Frieza. Over the first few months, Fasha had grown to like Gohan, even letting him take care of Kakarot when she went out for food. One day, Kakarot nearly fell from a high cliff but Fasha was there to catch Kakarot. But 3 years after that, during a full moon night, Kakarot had his first transformation into a Great Ape. Unfortunately, he'd crushed Gohan to death and was only stopped when Fasha destroyed the moon. She'd buried Gohan the day after and had vowed to never let this happen again. So when Kakarot was old enough, Fasha told him about Planet Vegeta and the Saiyans, her friends and Kakarot's father and mother, and even Frieza.

Fasha had been fortunate enough to have the documents to train herself and Kakarot to evolve past the ridiculous weakness of getting their tails grabbed and to learn how to not lose control of themselves when they did transform. She already knew how to make an artificial moon just in case this would happen. She'd had the documents with her in her old home on Vegeta and had made sure to bring them when she and Kakarot left their home planet. It took them 9 years but they eventually managed to finally master their Great Ape form to the point where it no longer hurt when their tails were grabbed and they could speak in their Ape forms. After that training was complete, they'd moved on to real training.

One day, a girl named Bulma came to their house, looking for what she called a Dragon Ball. When she found it, Fasha and Kakarot were curious to why the teenage girl wanted the ball. After some "persuasion" Bulma had told them everything about the 7 magic Dragon Balls. If gathered together, the Eternal Dragon Shenron would appear to grant any one wish they desired and that she already had 2 of them, adding the one she found to 3, only 4 more needed to be found in the order to summon Shenron and get a wish. Fasha had accused Bulma of lying, but she had insisted that the legend was true. If it was, Fasha and Kakarot could bring Planet Vegeta and the Saiyan race back, including her friends, Bardock and Gine.

After thinking it over and seeing that Bulma had a device that would lead them right to the other 4 Dragon Balls, they had agreed to travel with Bulma but she warned them that other people would be after them for the Dragon Balls. Fasha and Kakarot had told Bulma about what they were and that no weapons on this planet could harm them. Bulma thought that could be useful to her. After that, their quest for the Dragon Balls had begun.

During the quest, they had encountered Mai and Shu, who Kakarot rescued. After that, they encountered Master Roshi after helping his sea turtle. In gratitude, he had given them the 3 Star Dragon Ball.

They'd found the 6 Star Dragon Ball in a remote village and an old woman had agreed to give it to them if they defeated a shape-shifting pig named Oolong, who Kakarot easily defeated with one chop to the neck. The old woman thanked them and gave them the Dragon Ball.

After that, they had walked through a desert and encountered a bandit named Yamcha and his shape-shifting cat Puar, who Kakarot easily defeated. Yamcha ran off after seeing Fasha and Bulma because he had gotten nervous around girls.

The night after, Bulma used her portable house for a place to stay for the night. While there, Fasha told Bulma all about them, which shocked Bulma at first but when Fasha told Bulma that she was done with her old life and why she wanted to use the Dragon Balls, she accepted the Saiyan warriors. While they were all asleep, Yamcha and Puar tried to steal the Dragon Balls but when Yamcha thought he found the Dragon Balls, which were really Bulma's breasts, he retreated with Puar, but also because of Fasha, who had woken up and spotted the bandits.

Their journey had led them to Fire Mountain and they encountered the Ox King, who had told them that he'd sent his daughter Chi Chi to borrow the Bansho fan from Master Roshi. The Ox King agreed to give them the 7 star Dragon Ball. Fasha and Kakarot had found Chi Chi and had found Roshi's island thanks to their scouters. Unfortunately, the old man had spilled juice on it and threw it out. Roshi had agreed to put the fire out himself and and used his signature technique: The Kamehame-ha wave to out the flames out but ended up destroying the castle. They managed to get the Dragon Ball and the Saiyan warriors were curious about the technique that Roshi had used, asking if they could learn it. Roshi told them that it took him 50 years to master, but Fasha and Kakarot had successfully performed the technique on the first try, which shocked and surprised Roshi.

A few days later, they came upon a city that was being terrorized by a giant rabbit and his 2 minions, which Fasha easily dealt with by beating then and making the thugs make treats for the children there, which made them very happy. Fasha was beginning to like being a hero instead of a space pirate. Yamcha and Puar saw this and we're beginning to reconsider continuing to follow them for the Dragon Balls until Kakarot found them and forced them to go with them so they could keep an eye on the bandits.

Their journey for the final Dragon Ball brought them to a castle in the middle of nowhere after being attacked by Shu in a battle robot, who claimed to a servant to someone named Pilaf. The gang forced the dog to lead them there, thinking he might have the last Dragon Ball. When they got to Pilaf's castle, it turned out that he did have the last Dragon Ball, which Fasha easily took. After that, the Earthlings got the buffoons out safely while the 2 Saiyan warriors turned into Great Apes and destroyed the castle together. Fasha and Kakarot had told Bulma about their transformation and quickly rushed out with the Dragon Balls.

After their work was done, Fasha and Kakarot destroyed their artificial moon and changed back into their normal forms, but didn't pass out due to having completely mastering their Great Ape forms. Pilaf and his servants were allowed to go because Fasha and found them pathetic. After that, Fasha and Kakarot gathered the Dragon Balls and summoned Shenron. Fasha tried to wish for Planet Vegeta and the entire Saiyan race to be brought back to life but the dragon told them that it couldn't be done because Planet Vegeta and the Saiyans had been dead for more than a year and couldn't be brought back, much to Fasha and Kakarot's sadness. They'd hoped to show their race a new path that didn't involve killing innocent people and eventually they could band together to kill Frieza. The others felt very sorry for the Saiyans and gave them their sympathies. Fasha had decided to let the Earthlings wish for whatever they wanted since she couldn't have her wish. Bulma had surprisingly wished for the moon to be restored, which surprised Kakarot and Fasha. Bulma had told them that it was a favor to friends.

After that adventure was over, Kakarot and Fasha had built a home close to West City because it was where Bulma lived. They had also kept asked Bulma to give their pods the ability to shrek into a capsule, which she did. Over the next few months, Fasha and Kakarot had trained together, mastering the Kamehame-ha wave from Roshi by their own form of convincing. They had also met new people along the way, like Krillin and even Bulma's parents, who were very fond of the Saiyans. Fortunately, Earth technology had not advanced enough for space travel, which relieved the Saiyans. They had also become involved in a Martial arts tournament, with Fasha winning the tournament by beating someone named Jackie Chun, who was really Master Rishi in disguise, which Fasha and Kakarot figured out easily.

They had also met a fortune teller named Baba, had offered to tell their fortune, but they declined because they had a feeling that they already knew what their future held. During that time, they'd also met a girl named Launch, who could turn from innocent to gun-happy with just a sneeze and a talking cat named Korin, who told them about the Senzu Beans, which could heal any wound and restore energy. Fasha had asked Korin to teach her how to grow them, which he eventually did. They also encountered Mercenary Tao, who was part of the Red Ribbon army, and who Fasha had seemingly killed. After that, Kakarot and Fasha went after the Red Ribbon army and destroyed them all because they were after the Dragon Balls, even encountering Pilaf and his servants again, who ran away after the army was defeated, but not before being warned to never underestimate the power of the Saiyans.

3 years later, The next tournament was being held. Fasha decided not be in the tournament and let Kakarot have a turn at being the champion of the world. They had met Shen, who was a fellow student of Roshi's and his top students: Tien Shinhan and Chiaotzu. After the other matches had been held, with Tien breaking Yamcha's leg. Eventually, it was Tien vs Kakarot. The fight seemed to be even but Tien found out that Chiaotzu was using his powers to paralyze the young Saiyan. Tien forced his friend to stop. When She ordered Chiaotzu to keep won the match, much to Fasha's joy. Tien thanked Kakarot for giving him a good fight and apologized for breaking Yamcha's leg, which they accepted. Kakarot bought dinner for everyone but forget the 4 star Dragon Ball, which Krillin went to get. But he'd been gone too long. Suddenly, Kakarot and Fasha had gotten a bad feeling and ran to where Krillin went. But when they found him, they were very shocked to find that he was lying dead on the floor.

 **(Okay, we've finally gotten to the King Piccolo Sega. Now the story can really begin.)**

Fasha and Kakarot knelt down and checked Krillin's pulse, which there wasn't. "No. Krillin. This can't be. Not him. He didn't deserve this." Kakarot said in despair.

Fasha saw the Announcer waking up and helped him off the floor. "Who did this?" Fasha asked.

"It was a monster. A hideous monster. Krillin fought it with everything he had but the monster was just too strong. It killed him and took the orange ball and a list if the Martial arts society." He told them as the others came and saw Krillin's body, shocking them.

"I'm going after the one who did this. He's going to die for what he's done to my friend." Kakarot said.

"No, Kakarot. After that match against Tien and having no food, you won't be ready to face whoever did this." Fasha told the young Saiyan.

"Guys, i found this piece of paper on the ground. The symbol on it reads "devil" and it's circled." Bulma said, looking at the symbol.

Hearing this shocked Roshi so much that he dropped his walking stick. "Let me see." He said, taking the paper and looking at the symbol. "No. It's impossible. It can't be true." He said, shocked to the core.

"Master, what does that mean?" Yamcha asked.

"T-this is the crest of King Piccolo." Roshi said.

"Piccolo? So somebody actually admits to having that name?" Launch asked.

"I've heard that name. It's a legendary creature who has said to have plunged the world into despair ages ago." Tien said as he picked up Krillin's body.

"Who is this Piccolo? If you know something about him, old man, tell us." Fasha said, curious about this "King Piccolo"

"What Tien just said is true. His name may sound funny, but i assure you that there's nothing humorous about that savage beast. With him came darkness and chaos. His minions of terror wreaked havoc upon the land, attacking with indiscriminate fury. No one knew what they were or why they had come, but they were here, laughing as they spread destruction and death. Piccolo and his minions destroyed one city after another, except for one temple. It was in that secluded place the demons faced a determined school of Martial artists. Many demons and a few good men fell that day. When the battle was over, myself and Crane Hermit were the only ones left standing. We defeated the rest of them with their own attack, but King Piccolo himself came soon after. He was so strong that Crane and I were helpless against his might, even Mutaito was no match for him."

"Who's Mutaito?" Bulma asked.

"He was my master. He tried to fight Piccolo, but he easily defeated my master. Thanks to a strong immune system and my bedside manner, my master made a full recovery. But the shame of losing in front of his students and the loss of the ones he couldn't protect was more than he could bear, so he left, hoping time could heal what his heart could not." Roshi explained.

"It's hard for me to picture you and Shen as friends. What you went through,, I had no idea." Yamcha said.

"Weather it was by the defeat of our master, or evil itself, I don't know. But when that happened, something snapped in Shen that day, and my friend was gone." Roshi said with a hint of sadness.

"So how did you defeat Piccolo, Roshi?" Kakarot asked.

"I didn't. Piccolo continued his rampage. Unable to stop him I fled into the mountains and continued my training as best I could. But as the years passed, I was beginning to lose hope. But one day, that hope returned. Master Mutaito had spent the years training to improve his abilities and searched for a way to defeat King Piccolo, which he found: the Evil Containment Wave. The Containment Wave trapped King Piccolo and the electronic jar was designed for containing evil. We successfully trapped Piccolo but Mutaito had used the last of his energy to seal him up, and so, he died. As for Piccolo, I honored my Master's last wish and threw the har into the sea."

"What if Crane found the jar and opened it again?" Chiaotzu asked.

"No. Shen, more than anyone understands the risks of releasing King Piccolo." Roshi assured him.

"That note with the symbol indicates that it must be one of Piccolo's minions." Yamcha said.

"Maybe. I understand why he took the Dragon Ball, but why steal a list of people from the Martial arts Society?" Roshi wondered.

"Because of the Evil Containment Wave. Think about it, Martial artists are the only ones who can use the technique. Piccolo knows that and he must know who they are if he wants to guard against the Evil Containment Wave." Fasha said.

"That's right. That's definitely something I would do if I was Piccolo. But what do these "Dragon Balls" have to do with anything?" Tien asked, having never heard of the Dragon Balls.

"We'll tell you later, Tien. Right now, we need to get to Master Roshi's island and figure out what to do about Piccolo." Kakarot said.

 **Meanwhile in an aircraft owned by Pilaf**

"Seven for one wish. I like the sound of that." The now released and old King Piccolo said, sitting on his throne next to his minion, Piano.

"It is marvelous. Born leaders like us need only one wish to rule the world." Pilaf said, having recently released the old demon.

King Piccolo chuckled. "I don't need magic balls to rule this world. It has fallen at my feet once already."

"Then what do you want?" Shu asked.

"The greatest prize of all: eternal youth. Just think, with eternal youth I could master time itself. Why would I want to rule this planet for a lifetime, when I could rule it for all time?" King Piccolo said, knowing that with his youth forever restored, he could rule the earth for all eternity.

"Yes I agree. By the way, if you recall, it was I who plucked you from the cold sea and freed you from that jar. Did you get those grapes I sent you? I even briefed you on the Dragon Ball, remember?"

"Get to the point, Pilaf." Piccolo told him.

They backed away nervously. "I know you have a busy schedule, but Lord Piccolo, when the world does fall under your control, I was wondering if you wouldn't mind if I keep say half of it?" Piccolo just stared at them. "Actually 25 percent would do. I'm horrible with fractions. Anything. A country you don't want. I know of some swampland."

"I'll think about it. Where is Tamborine?"

Mai went to a control panel and brought out an earth rader. "Sensors show he's heading this way." She said.

"Wait till you see a Dragon Ball up close. They're so nice and shiny. But what I don't understand is why you need a list of people from the Martial arts Society? I'm telling you those people are dull." Pilaf said.

King Piccolo grunted. "Martial artists. _It was one of their ilk that sealed me I that cursed jar with some trick."_ The old demon thought as he used his energy to destroy the jar, making the would be ruler and his servants cower in fear. "The world's strongest fighters are on that list. They will all be destroyed. All of them!"

"N-no fighters here." Pilaf fearfully said.

 **There you go, guys, the second chapter is complete. Next, King Piccolo will be informed about the Saiyans and send Tamborine after the members of the Martial arts Society. Kakarot, Fasha and the others will discuss what to do about King Piccolo. Rate and review. See you soon, guys.**


	3. King Piccolo saga part 2

**Here we go, guys episodes 103-108 have begun. King Piccolo will send Tamborine after the Martial arts Society and create a new warrior to search for the Dragon Balls. Tamborine will go on a killing spree. The Earthlings will go search for the Dragon Balls and Tien will meet someone from his past. And the Saiyan warriors will go out and find a Dragon Ball as well as meet a certain cowardly samurai, King Piccolo's Dragon Ball warrior, and Krillin's murderer. Anyway, back to the story, guys.**

 **At the World Tournament**

"I didn't think I could hate someone I've never met before, but King Piccolo is an animal. Once I'm finished with him, he'll wish he'd stayed in that jar." Yamcha said.

"Are you crazy? That monster is more powerful than you. You're just gonna get yourself killed." Bulma said.

"That list has my name on it, Bulma. And I'm not just gonna sit around and wait for him to find me." Yamcha countered.

"King Piccolo's ambition does not allow for bystanders. Should he get dimension over our world, all will be lost. There will be no haven. What King Piccolo doesn't kill, his legions will. It'll be genocide." Roshi said.

"Seems the Evil Containment Wave your master used worked pretty well the first time around. Why not use it now?" Tien asked.

"Master Mutaito died before he could teach it to me." Roshi said.

"There will be no sealing Piccolo away this time, Roshi. This time, he will die." Fasha said.

"Yeah. This Piccolo sounds a lot like Frieza. This'll be the perfect test for when we kill him one day." Kakarot said.

"Excuse me, but I think this is a matter for the police." The Announcer said.

"Under normal circumstances, but Piccolo is far stronger than the cops. It has to be me and Kakarot. We can take this monster." Fasha said, determined not to lose anyone else close to her.

"I understand. If anyone can save us, no doubt it's you guys." The Announcer said, knowing that they could save them after seeing what they can do many times.

Launch walked up to Krillin's covered body and picked it up as her eyes were beginning to water. "I took it for granted that he'd always be here." She said with sadness.

"Don't worry, Launch, we'll kill Piccolo for this and wish him back with the Dragon Balls." Kakarot said as he put a hand on her leg.

"Thanks, Kakarot. I hope Piccolo dies painfully." Launch said.

"Come, Kakarot. Let's get us a meal and we'll go after Piccolo and his minions. You guys do whatever you can to get the rest of the Dragon Balls." Fasha told Kakarot, who flew with her to their home.

"I hope they know what they're doing. I know they're natural-born warriors, but sometimes I worry about them." Roshi said as he watched the Saiyans fly away.

"Master, Chiaotzu and I have talked it over and we'd like to come with you, if that's alright. Tien requested.

"Of course you can, Tien. Your skills will be needed." Roshi said.

 **Meanwhile on Pilafs airship**

Tamborine had gotten to the airship and had handed Piccolo the 4 star Dragon Ball. "Tiny. Are you sure this is a Dragon Ball?"

"Yes. It was exactly where they said it would be." Tamborine answered, looking at Pilaf and his servants.

"See? Don't I offer invaluable information?"

"You've done well, Pilaf. Once I have all seven of these trickents, eternal youth will be mine. My full power will be restored and I will once again be invincible." Piccolo said, looking at the Dragon Ball.

"Right. And your looks will improve as well." Pilaf said as he nervously laughed, making Piccolo look at them. "Which will be hard to imagine, considering how good you look now."

"Model of beauty." Mai said with a nervous laugh.

"There's more. Here is a list of the participants of the World Tournament. By all accounts, it should contain records of every fighter over the past 10 years." Tamborine said, showing the list.

"Post them on the wall." Piccolo ordered, making them do just that.

While Tamborine was posting the papers, he saw Krillin's picture. "I don't believe it. He's one of their great fighters." He said with a laugh.

"You know this one?" Piccolo asked.

"Yes. But you won't be needing his picture any longer. I killed him during the mission." Tamborine said as he threw the picture away.

"Emperor, i think you better take a look at these pictures." Mai said as she gave Pilaf the pictures of Kakarot and Fasha.

"No wonder these two were so difficult to defeat. The woman won 1st place in the 21st tournament, and the boy won 1st place in the last tournament." Pilaf said.

"Who are they?" Piccolo asked.

"Well, the woman's name is Fasha, and the boy's name is Kakarot. They said they're something called Saiyans." Pilaf said.

"Saiyans? What are those?" Tamborine asked.

"I don't know. They never told me what a Saiyan is. I just assumed that they're from somewhere far away. But they have monkey-like tails that they sometimes wear like a belt." Pilaf answered.

"Whatever they are, they won't pose a threat to us, Lord Piccolo." Tamborine said.

"Maybe. Or they could be the same cunning warriors that drove back my forces and locked me in a jar for decades. We have to be absolutely sure. Hunt all of them down and send them to Oblivion, but save these Saiyans for last." Piccolo said, interested in the Saiyan warriors.

"As you wish."

"And once you've completed that mission, find the rest of the Dragon Balls. I'll take over the world from there." Piccolo said with an evil laugh.

 **Later at King Chappa's school**

King Chappa was training with 4 of his students, who he easily defeated. "That's enough for today."

"Train me." The voice of Tamborine said as he stood in one of the windows. "I'm here for my lesson."

"Who are you?"

"King Chappa, is it true that you were once the champion of the World Tournament?" Tamborine asked.

"Yes. What do you want of me?"

"Die!" The demon said as he jumped at King Chappa and kicked him to the floor. King Chappa got up and began eight-arm punches at Tamborine, but he dodged every punch. Tamborine then countered with 100 arm punches at King Chappa, hitting him with each one before delivering a hard punch and sending him into the wall, killing him, much to his students sadness. Tamborine turned to leave but King Chappa's students blocked his way. "If you insist." He said. A few minutes later, he flew away laughing evilly, having killed all of them.

He then went to a kickboxing championship, where the the reigning champion had won his 20th match. Tamborine easily killed him with one kick in front of the crowd, shocking all of them and leaving soon after.

 **The next day on Pilaf's airship**

Mai brought the soda that Piccolo wanted and sat it down in front of him. "I brought your Melon soda, O Great One." She said.

King Piccolo eyed his drink with delight, leaned forward and began to suck the soda into his mouth until it was gone, making the would-be ruler and his servants look nervous. "Back to the matter at hand,, Piccolo." Piano said "There's still the matter of getting the rest of the Dragon Balls."

"I have no choice but to make another warrior." Piccolo said.

Pilaf, Mai and Shu looked disgusted. "He's not gonna do that weird thing again, is he?"

"Afraid so. There goes my lunch." Pilaf said, having puked the last time he saw what the demon did.

"Piccolo, you know that when you lay eggs, it speeds up your aging process. At the rate you're going, you'll die before you take over the world." Piano told his master.

"Once I obtain all 7 Dragon Balls, aging won't be a problem. When I've made my wish, I will be eternally young. Now to create my new warrior. His sole purpose must be the collecting of Dragon Balls." Piccolo said as his eyes glowed and he held onto his throne. "Rise and form to serve your master." He repeated the phrase 7 more times before he sounded like he was choking. Suddenly an egg began coming up his throat and slowly came out of his mouth, making Mai almost puke. Piccolo spat the egg out and panted.

"Congratulations. So, dose it have a name?" Piano asked.

"His name is Cymbal, my child of darkness." Piccolo said as the egg began to hatch. A dark green dragon-like creature bursted through the shall and stood up. "Who do you serve, child?"

"I serve my master. I serve Piccolo." The newly-hatched Cymbal answered.

"Pilaf,,now would be a good time to point out the nearest Dragon Ball."

"Right." He said, looking at the earth sensor and seeing a Dragon Ball close to where the airship was. "There. That's the closest one. Would you like us to take Cymbal along?"

"Alone." Cymbal said.

"Okay, I guess you know best." Pilaf said. The bottom hatch opened up and Cymbal flew to where the Dragon Ball was.

 **Meanwhile at Master Roshi's island**

"Dragon Balls, huh?" Chiaotzu asked.

"So if you gather all 7' almost any wish you make comes true?" Tien asked.

"Yes. If we hurry and get the rest of them and get the one Piccolo has, we can bring Krillin back to life. But we have to do it before 1 year passes or he can't be brought back to life." Bulma said.

"How do you know that?" Tien asked.

"Because Fasha and Kakarot tried once. They wanted to bring their home planet and their race back to show them a better path, but the dragon told them that it couldn't be done because Planet Vegeta and the rest of the Saiyans had been dead for more than a year." Yamcha said with sadness.

"What's worse is that Fasha want to bring back a Saiyan named Bardock, who was Kakarot's father and her best friend. She wanted Kakarot to meet his father since he was only a baby when they came to Earth." Bulma said.

"Poor Fasha and Kakarot. I can't imagine the pain they carry in their hearts. To possibly be the last of their kind is a burden that they'll have to live with for the rest of their lives." Roshi said with sadness.

"I know they're warriors bred for battle, but if Piccolo kills them, the Saiyan warrior race will be extinct." Chiaotzu said.

"No way I'm going to let that happen. Fasha has saw the light and is teaching Kakarot to see the light. Besides, I want a rematch with Kakarot one day." Tien said. Suddenly, the news reported that 3 Martial artists had been killed and were left with the mark of King Piccolo.

"Master, we have to warn the other Martial artists out there." Yamcha said.

"It wouldn't do any good without the list. Some of them use aliases. But we must leave now. King Piccolo's minion will surely come after us." Roshi said, making the others nod in agreement. After shrinking the house to a capsule, they took off in their aircraft.

 **With Fasha and Kakarot**

The Saiyans were heading out to find King Piccolo and his minions. Kakarot smelled something in the air. "Fasha, do you smell that?"

"Yeah. It smells like fried fish. That could be a good breakfast for us. Let's go." Fasha said as they landed on the ground and saw a fish cooking over a fire. Fasha put out the fire and broke off a piece. She then tasted it and licked her lips. "Very tasty. Let's eat, Kakarot. We'll need this for when we fight Piccolo and his minions."

"Yeah. Let's eat." Kakarot said. They feasted on the fish until only the head and tail were left. "That was really good, but still this must have been made by someone."

"Well, too bad for whoever made it, cause it's all gone now." Fasha said as she ate her last piece. Suddenly, they heard someone coming and got a few feet in the air until someone in a orange give come out.

"My fish! Someone ate my fish." The man named Yajirobe said, seeing that his food had been eaten.

"And who are you?" Fasha asked as she landed will Kakarot.

"My name's Yajirobe, and you two ate my dinner!" He said getting out his sword.

Don't bother trying to fight us, Yajirobe. You shouldn't have left it out for anyone wondering around to find it." Kakarot said.

"And seems you have something that we need." Fasha's said, noticing the Dragon Ball on the mountain man's neck. "Give it to us."

"Why should I?"

"Because that ball you have is extremely important to us, now give it here." Kakarot said as he got the Dragon Ball from him with surprising speed.

"Hey, h-how did you do that?" Yajirobe asked.

"None of your business, Yajirobe, but we'll make sure you get some food. And I have a feeling that it'll appear soon. Just wait for a few minutes." Fasha said.

 **Meanwhile with the Earthlings**

They had found another island far away from the smaller one and landed. "You kids should be safe on this island. But that doesn't mean you drop your guard." Roshi said.

"That's really comforting, Roshi, but we can't hide forever. If we don't get the Dragon Balls before King Piccolo, none of us will be safe." Bulma said.

"My darn leg. If it wasn't busted up, I could go with you guys." Yamcha said.

"You just stay here and get some rest. It's better this way. If anything happens to us, you'll be the only one left." Roshi told him.

"Promise me that you'll come back." Yamcha said, not wanting to lose his friends.

"That's enough of that. Don't talk like you're not coming home. If one of you dies, I'll fill you with so many bullets, you jump back to life just to beg me for mercy." Launch said, making Tien and Chiaotzu blush.

Master Roshi and Chiaotzu got in the aircraft and Tien took off. Bulma uncapsuled Roshi's house and they went inside. Bulma prepared a freezing capsule for Krillin's body, put him in it and capsuled it.

 **Back with the Saiyans and Yajirobe**

"How much longer do I have to wait for my food?" Yajirobe asked.

"Look up. Here comes your food now." Kakarot said pointing I the direction of the flying creature heading straight for them.

Cymbal landed and looked at them. "How long you live depends on your answer to my question. Would you happen to have a orange ball with stars on it?"

"You mean this?" Fasha said, holding up the Dragon Ball.

"Yes. Give it to me and I'll let you live." Cymbal said.

"By the way you look, you must be one of King Piccolo's minions. Are you the one who killed Krillin?" Kakarot asked.

"No. That was my brother, Tamborine. But unfortunately for you, you won't live long enough to see him." Cymbal said.

"Yajirobe, you wanted food, you got it. He's our payment for your fish." Fasha said as she sat down with Kakarot.

"Alright, whoever you 2 are." Yajirobe said as he quickly ran to the dragon-like creature and sliced Cymbal in half, making his upper half split from his bottom half and killing him. Yajirobe prepared another fire, prepared Cymbal's body and cooked him. After he was done, Yajirobe ate him surprisingly quickly.

"Now that you've eaten our payment, get out of here." Fasha said as she grabbed Yajirobe and threw him far away.

 **With King Piccolo**

The old demon suddenly woke up from his sleep and looked like he was going to be sick. "Piccolo, what's wrong? Are you ill?" Piano asked.

"Cymbal has failed me." Piccolo said, having felt his spawn's death through the telepathic link he has with all of his children. He tried contacting him telepathically but received no response from him. "It's over. Cymbal is no more. He's dead."

"I sympathize with your loss." Pilaf said.

"He seemed like such a nice beast." Mai said.

King Piccolo growled at them. "Silence, you fools! How could your feeble brains understand my loss!? He was of my flesh and blood. I watched him hatch and spit his first slime!"

Pilaf and his servants coward. "Yes, I couldn't begin to understand."

"Yeah. Cymbal means nothing to us." Mai said, making Piccolo growl even loudly.

 **Meanwhile in a village of evolved animals**

They villagers were enjoying a nice peaceful day when a dragon fighter named Giran stole a fish from a bear family. He went to them and was about to attack when his tail was grabbed by Tamborine. "Are you Giran?"

"Yes."

"Then you die." Tamborine said as he gathered his energy and put his hand through the fighter, killing him instantly. "I hope my next victim is way more amusing than this wrench." He said.

The bear family came up to him, not knowing what he really was. "Thank you, sir, you saved us from him." The father said.

Tamborine smiled evilly and sliced through him with his hand, killing him. He looked at the child. "Giran was a job. Your dad, I killed for fun." He said as he flew away to find his next victim, which was Yamcha.

 **Meanwhile with Tien, Chiaotzu and Roshi**

"So, we'll be fighting King Piccolo and his minions for control of the Dragon Balls, is that it?" Tien asked.

"Yes." Roshi said. "And his possession of the 4 star Dragon Ball puts him in the lead. What we need is a plan to knock him off his guard and get the ball back." Roshi said.

"I'd love to knock him off his guard." Tien said eagerly.

"Careful, Tien. I understand how you feel, but King Piccolo is not an easy adversary. Normal tactics won't work on him. We must work together." Roshi said.

"Master, the Dragon rader is blinking." Chiaotzu said, looking at the rader showing a Dragon Ball.

"The Dragon Ball is south of here. Tien, change course."

"Yes, Master." Tien said, flying in the direction of the Dragon Ball.

 **Meanwhile on Pilaf's airship**

Piccolo looked at the earth sensor and saw the Dragon Ball "There's the Dragon Ball my Cymbal was after before he died. That means the one who has it is responsible for his destruction. I want them to pay dearly for this insult."

"Your Majesty, While it is true the his whereabouts are unknown, it's impossible that he was defeated from anyone in this world. Here we are invisible." Piano said.

"Unless it was the Saiyans who killed him. They're the most likely ones that did it since they're far stronger than any fighter I've encountered." Pilaf said.

"They are unnaturally strong. Possibly alien strong." Mai said.

"If that's true, those Saiyans are going to suffer." King Piccolo said, vowing revenge.

 **Meanwhile with Tamborine**

The demon spawn flew to the island that Roshi's house had moved to. "This is strange. I must be lost." He said as he saw the house and landed. "Knock knock. I'm lost. I'm seeking an island that is identified as NB18250012."

"Oh. You're gonna have to travel south across the sea." Yamcha told him, not know

"What a coincidence, that's where we lived before we moved out here." Bulma said.

"Is that so?" Tamborine asked before he recognized the one standing in front of him. "Wait, you're Yamcha."

Yamcha and the others had a look of fear as they now knew exactly who the creature was now. "It's him, isn't it?"

"So you're King Piccolo's minion, huh?" Yamcha asked as he got into a battle stance.

"Yes."

"Monster. You're the one who killed Krillin, aren't you?"

"If that was his name. You're my next victim." Tamborine said, getting into a battle stance as well. The warriors charged at each other. Tamborine blocked a few punches and 2 roundhouse kicks before Yamcha blocked a few punches and countered with his injured leg, which Tamborine punched, making Yamcha jump back. Tamborine rushed at the injured warrior as Launch shot him with her machine gun but the bullets bounced off him.

Tamborine charged at Yamcha again with his charged hand until a voice stopped him. _"Tamborine! Tamborine!"_ The voice of King Piccolo called.

"We'll finish this later." Tamborine said as he flew into the air. "Master, everything is going as planned. I have tracked down and destroyed seven fighters already. I'm working on the 8th."

" _That's good news. I wish I had the same, but unfortunately we have a problem. Cymbal was sent to collect a Dragon Ball, but unfortunately he was destroyed."_

"Destroyed?!"

" _Yes. Pilaf thinks that it was these Saiyans, Fasha and Kakarot who did it. Our response to this crime must be severe. You are to abandon your current assignment and find those Saiyans. I want an example of them. Kill them slowly!"_ Piccolo told him.

"I will." Tamborine said, wanting revenge for his brother.

" _Proceed to coordinates WSC2933."_ Piccolo ordered.

" _Yes. I will not rest until these Saiyans are brought to justice_." He telepathically said before addressing Yamcha. "It's your lucky day. Enjoy it while it lasts because I will return." He told him before flying away, making the other relieved.

 **Meanwhile in an ice area**

"It's right here. The Dragon Ball must have found a home under that iceberg when it fell 3 years ago." Roshi said, looking at the Dragon Rader.

"Allow me, Master." Tien said as he prepared his Tri-beam technique. After a few seconds, the beam fired and engulfed the iceberg before shattering it.

"Where's the Dragon Ball?" Roshi asked before he saw the shine of said object. Chiaotzu went to it and picked it up.

"Looks like we're tied." Tien said. They found the next Dragon Ball in the hands of a pirate. They tried negotiating, but failed. After the pirates tried shooting them, Chiaotzu used his telekinetic powers to stop the bullets. The captain tried shooting them but Tien grabbed his gun while the pirates were shooting, making the captain surrender the Dragon Ball to them.

Their next destination was at an old Western-like town. They walked to an old house and Tien went to get the Dragon Ball. When he knocked, a woman answered. "Hi, I'm looking for a-" he started to say before he saw someone familiar, making him look in shock.

It was a man who Tien had encountered before. "It's you." The man said. "So, what is it you've come for?"

"Small world." Tien said.

"It is, as bad luck would have it. I thought I could forget your face, but I'm reminded of you every time I move." The man said.

 **Flashback**

 _Tien and the man were fighting in a match. The man was getting tired, but Tien kept fighting. The referee tried to stop Tien, but he just pushed him out of the way and kicked the man down. When he was on the floor, Tien smashed his elbow into the man's armored knee, breaking it permanently._

 **Flashback end**

"I had to be rushed to the hospital. I don't remember much, except the pain of 13 broken bones. It took me 2 years to get back to this house and my beautiful wife." The man said, rightfully angry.

"I'm very sorry about your injuries. I was a different person back then." Tien said.

"So was I. I could walk without using a cane!"

"The reason I've come is because I need your Dragon Ball."

"What the hell is that?"

"A orange ball with a star mark. We know it's here somewhere. Will you give it to us?"

"No! Now go!" The man said.

"Unacceptable." Tien said.

"I don't know of what you speak. What's more, I think you're lying. Even if it did exist, help is the last thing I'd give you." The Man said, refusing to help the one who ruined his career.

"I must have it!"

"Get back!" The man said, getting a gun hanging from the wall and pointing it at Tien.

Suddenly, the local police bursted through the door and surrounded Tien. "Tien Shinhan, you're under arrest for murder!" The leader said, showing a warrant for Tien's arrest.

"Unlike the police, it didn't take us long to identify the killer: Tien Shinhan. Who else would delight in killing Martial artists?"

"That's a lie." Tien said.

"You'd kill anyone if it suited your needs."

"It wasn't me. The killer I King Piccolo-" he tried to say but the chief cut him off.

"You can tell your story down at the station." He said. Another policeman tried to grab Tien but he shoved him off. Tien then got into a battle stance.

"Stop it!" Roshi said as he walked inside. The chief recognized him as another policeman pointed his gun at him.

"You idiot. That's Master Roshi; King of Martial arts." He said, making the policeman back off. "Master Roshi, what are you doing here with this criminal?"

Tien I a friend of mine. And we're on important business. Let him go, chief. I can assure you that he's not guilty." Roshi said, defending Tien.

"Stand down!" The chief ordered, making his men do just that.

Tien walked up to the man. "The Dragon Ball."

"Why not just tear the place apart? Isn't that your style, Tien?"

But surprisingly, Tien got on his knees. "I beg you, we desperately need that ball. I apologise for the wrong I've done you. If you want revenge, break an arm or two, but please give us the Dragon Ball." He begged, much to the man's and everyone's surprise.

"I've dreamed of revenge for as long as I can remember." He said before he sighed. "I forgive you. Get up." He said, much to Tien's and everyone's surprise. "You can have the Dragon Ball, as soon as he wakes up." He said, pointing to his son's cradle, who was asleep with the Dragon Ball in his hands. Eventually, he woke up and they got the Dragon Ball.

 **With Fasha and Kakarot**

They were sparing after Fasha had gotten rid of Yajirobe. They had been sparing for hours and had just eaten a senzu bean when they saw Tamborine flying towards them. "Looks like the one named Tamborine is coming. Good, that means he'll be a suitable test for your Kamehameha wave." Fasha said as Tamborine landed.

"So you two are the "Saiyans" I've heard about? A woman and child? Quite pathetic, don't you think?" Tamborine said.

"You're a fool to underestimate the power of the Saiyan race, demon." Kakarot said as he stood in front of the demon.

"That's right. Never underestimate the power of the strongest race in the universe." Fasha said with a smirk.

 **With Master Roshi, Tien and Chiaotzu**

They had just found the 3rd Dragon Ball and we're heading to the 4th one. Master Roshi was thinking about Kakarot and Fasha, and Krillin the whole time, worried about his Saiyan friends and his pupil. "Master, I found the 4th Dragon Ball." Chiaotzu said, showing him the Rader.

"With any luck, that's the monster that killed Krillin."

"And I'll bet it's where Kakarot and Fasha are now." Tien said.

Their next destination brought them to a cave filled with crows. The black birds had brought the Dragon Ball to their cave because as everyone knows; crows are attracted to shiny objects. Considering how shiny the Dragon Balls were, it was the perfect thing for crows to have. Thanks to Chiaotzu, they managed to get the Dragon Ball and fly to the 5th one.

"King Piccolo doesn't seem to be in a hurry to expand his collection. I wonder what he's up to?" Roshi asked.

"Maybe he doesn't need them." Chiaotzu said.

"He's probably occupied with exterminating Martial artists." Roshi said.

"The Rader's flashing. It's another Dragon Ball." Chiaotzu said as he looked at the Rader.

"With only 4 Dragon Balls, it's possible that this is the one King Piccolo's minion took before he killed Krillin." Tien said.

"That means we'll have to face him head on. It's going to happen sooner or later, which means we need to be on our guard." Roshi said.

"I'm sure that we can win." Chiaotzu said.

"Unfortunately, the odds of us winning against King Piccolo aren't too good. The best thing we can do is sneak and get the Dragon Ball while he's not looking." Roshi said.

"Kakarot and Fasha said they'd kill Piccolo, Master. If they can, we'll just have to use the Dragon Balls to bring back Krillin before the year is up." Tien said.

"Yes, but we haven't heard from them. Who knows where they are now." Roshi said, knowing that they couldn't track them.

"What about the Evil Containment Wave, Master?" Tien asked.

"How could you say such a thing, Tien?" Roshi asked.

"Well, If Fasha and Kakarot can't kill Piccolo, then that's our only option. It's what Master Mutaito used to seal Piccolo the first time, wasn't it."

"In exchange for his life. But Even if we could use it, there's no way it would work. If Kakarot and Fasha fail, it'll be up to us. But if we failed, Yamcha would be the only one left, and he's in no condition to fight." Roshi said.

"I understand." He said. " _For Master to hesitate using the Evil Containment Wave, there must be more to it then what he told us."_ Tien thought as he flew in the direction of the 5th Dragon Ball.

 **Back with Kakarot and Fasha**

"You picked the wrong friend of the wrong Saiyans to kill, demon and I'm going to make you pay with your life." Kakarot said.

Tamborine chuckled. You talk tough, Saiyan. Let's see if you can back it up." He said. Kakarot started running at the demon with unnatural speed, circling around him until he elbowed him in the face. Kakarot then dealt multiple punches to Tamborine before he kicked him into the air and prepared his ultimate technique. "Kamehame-haaaaa!" He yelled as he fired the wave at Tamborine, obliterating him completely.

 **On Pilaf's airship**

King Piccolo felt the death of Tamborine and was holding his head, to the buffoons and Piano's confusion. "Sire, what's wrong?" Piano asked.

"He's gone. Tamborine is dead. What's going on out there? This shouldn't be happening!" King Piccolo growled.

"It must be those Saiyans. Who else could killed these people?" Pilaf said, knowing that it must be them.

"I knew they were strong, but not this strong." Mai said.

"Listen, take this aircraft to wherever Tamborine and Cymbal were killed. I'll destroy these Saiyans myself." The old demon said, determined to kill the ones who have been foiling his plans.

Pilaf looked at the Earth sensor and saw that 4 Dragon Balls were in the same place and moving towards a 5th one. "Lord Piccolo, 4 Dragon Balls are in the same position."

"So, do you think we have competition?" Piccolo asked.

"Yes. They have 4 Dragon Balls and they're moving to a 5th." Pilaf said with fear.

"Let them get the rest of the Dragon Balls. They can't use the power without all 7. Then once they have the remaining 6, we'll take them in one swoup. In the meantime, we'll turn our immediate attention to this Fasha and Kakarot. If they are the skilled warriors you said they are, they're the ones who will die next." Piccolo said with an evil smile.

 **Later with Fasha and Kakarot**

Fasha clapped. "That was a brilliant Kamehameha wave, Kakarot. You're advancing quite well in your training." She said.

"Well, I have a great teacher." Kakarot said with a smile. He looked up and saw something. "Look up there. Is that an aircraft?"

Fasha looked up. "Yes it is, and it's not like any we've seen Bulma make." She said as the aircraft stopped above them. Unfortunately, it was Pilaf's airship and in it was King Piccolo, eager for revenge.

 **There you go guys, episodes 103-108 are complete. Next time Fasha and Kakarot face King Piccolo for the first time. Can they defeat him and get the Dragon Ball? Find out on the next episode of DBZ the Life of Kakarot and Fasha. Rate and review. See you soon, guys.**


	4. King Piccolo saga part 3

**Here we go, guys, episodes 109-112 have begun. Fasha and Kakarot come face to face with King Piccolo but it won't end well. King Piccolo will come closer to fulfilling his goal, but will encounter a forgotten enemy, but the end results will be horrible for said enemy and his allies. Anyway, back to the story, guys.**

"King Piccolo, we have arrived at our destination." The voice of Mai said through the speaker.

"I know that voice. It's that pathetic girl, Mai, which means Pilaf and his servants are the ones who released Piccolo." Fasha said.

"Those pathetic fools will do anything to try and rule the world, won't they?" Kakarot asked.

 **On the aircraft**

"Look at the ground. There's 2 people down there. Give me a moment to land the plane and you can destroy them." Pilaf said to Piccolo.

"Don't bother. It's not necessary." Piccolo said.

Pilaf looked through his binoculars and saw that it was Fasha and Kakarot who were standing down there. He suddenly looked scared. "No. Not them. Anyone but them."

"Who are they?"

"They're the Saiyans I told you about. Fasha and Kakarot."

"So they killed Tambourine and Cymbal?" Piccolo asked as he laughed, but then growled as he clenched his fist. "Both Cymbal and Tambourine fell in disgrace if they had anything to do with with their deaths. I am not so weak that I cannot deal with a woman and child." He said as he began to fly down.

"But, Your Majesty, it's too dangerous, especially when those Saiyans are involved."

Piano laughed. "Piccolo's power is unequaled. Saiyans or not, they don't stand a chance."

Piccolo landed and looked at the Saiyan warriors. "So you're these Saiyans I've been told about. Judging by the armor, I'd say you are not from around here."

"And you must be King Piccolo, the ruler of the monster who killed our friend and stole our Dragon Ball." Kakarot said.

"And I see that you have another Dragon Ball hanging around your neck." Piccolo said, noticing the Dragon Ball on Kakarot's neck.

"A friend of our told us all about you. We don't know what you want the Dragon Balls for, but we know what your end game is. We're not going to let that happen. We'll kill you just like we killed your spawns." Fasha said.

Piccolo chuckled. "We will see, Saiyan. But I doubt it. You 2 don't know who I am. I am the abomination that haunts your nightmares. Soon you will call me Master."

"That's not gonna happen." Kakarot said.

"Kakarot, don't underestimate him. He may be old but even the old ones still have strength." Fasha said, checking Piccolo's power with her scouter, which was 600.

"From that, I would say you're a veteran warrior. Good. That means I won't have to hold back against you." Piccolo said.

Kakarot ran to the demon and punched him in the face 3 time before kicking him back. Piccolo tried grabbing him but he wrapped his tail around the demon's wrist and tried to attack again but Piccolo got him off before Fasha roundhouse kicked him, knocking him to the ground.

"Looks like the Saiyans are going to win. It's time to get out of here." Pilaf said.

"Don't worry. Piccolo can't be beaten just like that. He's just getting warmed up." Piano told them.

"Are you going to lay there or are we going to fight? Get up, Demon." Fasha told Piccolo.

Piccolo began to get up. "What the 2 of you did was impressive. I had no idea I could be knocked down. It's obvious that my minions were no match for the 2 of you." He said as he took off his gi. "You Saiyans are the reason I have exterminated the Martial arts Society. Anyone with your level of skill deserves to be terminated. Now that I've seen a sample of the skill you Saiyans have, I shall do my absolute best to try to keep up."

"Then let's go. You'll be the perfect sample for a future fight." Fasha said.

Piccolo's eyes glowed and orange energy formed around him before he aimed it at the Saiyans, immobilizing them. "Now, let's try this once more." He said as he ran towards the Saiyans and kicked them into the air. He said flew up and punched them hard into the ground. He then landed and grabbed them by their tails. "So you're both still alive. I was hoping this would last a good while."

Suddenly Fasha and Kakarot kicked Piccolo away and got up." "It's not over yet." Fasha said.

"You'll pay for that, you lousy Saiyans." Piccolo said as he charged up a finger beam and fired at Fasha, hitting her in the middle. He then hit Kakarot next and began hitting them both until he stopped. "What's the matter? Have you used up all your power? Well tough luck. We're just getting started, Saiyans." He said as he ran to them and landed a few blows on them. They landed a few blows on him before he kicked them back. "Despite your shortcomings, you 2 are defiant. It's been a while since I've seen that kind of spark in a warrior's eyes."

Fasha and Kakarot got up and prepared their Kamehameha wave. "Kamehame-haaaaa!" They yelled as they fired at Piccolo together, landing a direct hit on him. After the smoke cleared, Piccolo had a few bruises on him.

"Quite impressive, but I think it's time we say goodbye, Saiyans." Piccolo said as it began to rain. Piccolo landed a few blows to the Saiyans before stopping. "I believe we've come to the part where you're supposed to beg for your pathetic lives."

"N-no! We'll never give in to you. we Saiyans die as we live, with a good fight." Fasha said.

"Then die!" Piccolo said as he charged his energy. In a few minutes, he threw an energy wave at Kakarot, but before it hit, Fasha threw him into the air, taking the attack. Piccolo fired a second energy wave into the air, hitting Kakarot as well, making them both fall to the ground. Piccolo walked up to them and checked for a pulse. "Hm, no pulse. Looks like the Saiyans aren't as powerful as I thought." He said as he took the Dragon Ball, flew back onto the aircraft.

When the aircraft left, Fasha woke up and got out 2 senzu beans from her armor. She ate one and fed the other one to Kakarot. After a few seconds, they were fully healed. "So, we underestimated him." Kakarot said.

"Yes. But he underestimated our durability. We'll get him next time, Kakarot, but we'll need some training." Fasha said.

"Maybe Korin can help us. That sacred water he had helped us last time, so he must have more."

"Then let's head to Korin's tower then." Fasha said as they flew into the air and headed to Korin's tower.

 **With Roshi, Tien and Chiaotzu**

After they landed, they found the 5th Dragon Ball. "Well, that makes 5, which means there's 2 Dragon Balls to find, and we know that one of them is with King Piccolo." Tien said.

Roshi checked the Rader. "Well, I don't think we'll have to worry about finding the last 2 Dragon Balls. According to the Rader, they're together and heading straight for us."

"That means King Piccolo has them. It must be him." Tien said.

"If that's true, we must be on our guard." Roshi said.

 **On Pilaf's airship**

Pilaf looked at the weather Radar and saw that five Dragon Balls were moving. "Your Majesty, the five Dragon Balls are headed straight for us."

Piccolo laughed while looking at the 2 Dragon Balls in his hand. "How thoughtful of them to deliver my prize. This day has been fruitful. It has seen the end of the Saiyans and soon I will have all 7 Dragon Balls. Once I have them, eternal youth will be mine. "

 **Back with Roshi Tien and Chiaotzu**

"Alright. We're on an intercept course." Roshi said.

" _That monster. He's mine. I hope that Kakarot and Fasha are okay."_ Tien thought.

"Listen to me. We have no chance of defeating King Piccolo with hand to hand combat. We must get his Dragon Balls, call forth the Eternal Dragon and wish back all the fighters that his minions have killed. If Fasha and Kakarot have fallen, then they can be brought back to kill Piccolo." Roshi said.

"Yes, Master." Tien said.

They landed between 2 boulders and Chiaotzu capsuled the plane. Roshi used his energy to make a hole in the ground. "Quickly. Bury the Dragon Balls in this hole. King Piccolo will not find them so easily that way." Roshi said.

Chiaotzu quickly put the 5 Dragon Balls in the hole and buried them. "All done."

"Alright. Chiaotzu, you hide behind that rock over there. Me and Tien will sneak and get the 2 Dragon Balls while he's not looking. Once we have them, Chiaotzu will bury them with the rest and call forth the Eternal Dragon. All you have to say is "Come forth, Dragon" and tell him the wish. Good luck. Let's get going." Roshi said as they took their positions.

 **Back on Pilaf's airship**

"It appears they've come to a complete stop. They're just waiting." Pilaf said.

"They're not just waiting, they've set a trap and are trying to ambush us." Piccolo said, know that it's what he would do. "Let's play along… for now."

 **Back with the earthlings**

They were waiting for Piccolo and Tien spotted an airship coming. "They're here."

"They're traveling by airship." Roshi said.

"There's a chance they might not come down. What if Piccolo decides to keep his Dragon Balls on that ship?"

"Then we sneak aboard and get them. Besides, I'd like to see the view." Roshi said.

Pilaf looked through his binoculars but saw nothing. "I don't see them."

"That's because they're hiding. They're hoping we come down so they can steal our Dragon Balls." Piccolo said looking at the 2 Dragon Balls. "Looks like I should keep these in a safe place." He said as he put the Dragon Balls in his mouth and swallowed them.

"I'm guessing that the ugly green one is King Piccolo. It looks like he just swallowed the Dragon Balls." Tien said.

"Monster. He's smarter than I remember. The only choice now is to knock him down and pump those Dragon Balls out of him!" Roshi said.

"We have to fight him head on, Master Roshi." Tien said as he took off his shirt.

That's what he wants us to believe. No, Tien, you stay out of this." Roshi told him.

"No, Master Roshi. I must fight Piccolo." Tien said, making Roshi turn around.

"You won't do anything, Tien. That's an order."

"But, Master, you can't do this to me! I have to fight him! Don't tie my hands."

"I appreciate your concern for my safety, but I've taken steps to protect myself, including a life-sataning potion." Roshi said before he sprayed a sleeping agent on Tien, making him fall after a few seconds. "I'm sorry to have to do this, Tien. It's better for you to sleep through this one. Too many lives have been lost already." He said as he dragged Tien deeper into the rock to hide him. "Your dedication to our cause is admirable, but I must confess I didn't take a life-sataning potion, never touched the stuff myself. I

Unless Fasha and Kakarot are alive, if I fail, you'll be the only one left who can stop him. But only as a last ditch effort. Your will is strong, but your training is incomplete." He said he walked to the rock entrance. "Chiaotzu, forget about the maneuver we discussed. I want you to stay hidden. Don't come out until it's over, no matter what happens!"

"Yes, Master." Chiaotzu said.

Master Roshi went out to where the Dragon Balls were buried. "If you want the Dragon Balls, Piccolo, you'll have to come down here!"

"So he's done his homework. I'm at a disadvantage. Though I'm afraid, knowing my identity and still wanting to fight doesn't show much for his intelligence." Piccolo said as he flow down to Roshi. "Thank you for the invitation. I look forward to your suffering."

 **Meanwhile at the Kame** **house**

Bulma and the others were watching a Dragon Ball Radar screen. "That's strange. 7 Dragon Balls were there a second ago and now there's only 5." Yamcha said.

"That's impossible, unless the 2 have been eaten, which is impossible." Bulma said.

"if 7 Dragon Balls are in the same location, it's possible that Master Roshi and King Piccolo are in the same location." Launch said, making everyone worried.

Bulma went to the radio and tried to contact them. "This is Kame house. Come in, Master Roshi. I repeat, this is Kame house. Master Roshi. Tien. Chiaotzu. Is anybody there?" No response was given.

" _What if something happened to Master Roshi? If he's defeated, what chance do any of us have against King Piccolo?"_ Yamcha thought.

 **Back with Roshi**

"All of the Dragon Balls I've collected are buried right here." He told Piccolo while pointing at the spot where they were. "You can dig them up and take them away, if you can defeat me."

Piccolo chuckled. "It will be my pleasure." While this was happening, Tien tried to get up but the potion was too effective. "Standing before the might of King Piccolo, you still wish to challenge me?"

"Foolish old man. He must have a death wish to try to challenge King Piccolo in the open like this." Piano said.

"Imbecile. Clearly you have no idea who I am, otherwise you'd understand that the path you've chosen is suicidal."

"This isn't the first time we've met, monster."

"Then you must realized that I will soon kill you."

I've heard that before. The only one who's going to take a dirt nap is you, unless you decide to play it smart and give me those Dragon Balls."

"If that was a joke, I'm still waiting for the punchline. Your humor is wearing thin. You want my Dragon Balls? Here. Take them if you can." Piccolo said as he threw up the Dragon Balls out of him and held them. "Come on. Here's your chance." When Roshi didn't move, Piccolo smiled evilly. "So be it. You have succumbed to your fear, old man." He said as he swallowed the Dragon Balls again. "Now die." Piccolo then hit Roshi with a finger beam. Roshi fell but in a few minutes, he got back up."Fool. Why do you continue to challenge me?"

"Because with you threatening the world, how am I supposed to enjoy my exercise programs?" Roshi asked with humor.

Piccolo became angry. "You human!" He yelled as he swapped the wind at Roshi and sending him into a rock, breaking it. "Get up. A quick death is too good for you. You're going to suffer beyond imagination!" Piccolo told him, making him do just that. "So, you think you're a warrior? Then impress me! Fight me, warrior. Show me the power!" Piccolo said as he fired eye beams at the rocks in front of the old man, destroying them. "No? Then allow me." He said as he fired eye beams at the 2 rocks behind the old man, destroying them also, cutting Roshi's cheek, but he still wasn't scared.

Roshi wiped the blood off his cheek. "I have no interest in fighting you. You're right, I'm no match for you. You possess power far greater than my own. But with every obstacle, there's a solution. I can still defeat you."

Tien knew what Roshi was referring to. "Master, don't do it. You mustn't!"

"What are you talking about?" Piccolo asked the old man.

"You know what I'm talking about all too well. I told you this isn't the first time we've met. Many years ago I faced you in battle. I was thinking the day you blinked."

"Go on."

"Do you want to know my Master's name? It's Master Mutaito."

Piccolo suddenly had a look of traumatizing fear on his face as sweat formed on his head. "No, not again!" He said as he backed up.

"What's wrong with King Piccolo. Is he cold?" Pilaf asked.

"Oh no, he's afraid." Piano said.

"Y-you mean."

"Perhaps this will jog your memory." Roshi said as he got out a green capsule and pushed the button. He threw it to the ground and it uncapsuled into an opened electronic jar.

"T-t-the electronic jar." Piccolo said.

"The Evil Containment Wave! Master, you can't. If you use it, you'll die." Tien said.

"Yes. You remember that day. The say you were sealed by Master Mutaito. And I'm sure that you also remember the special technique that put you there." Roshi said as he prepared to gather energy for the technique. The wind began to blow and the ground began to crack as Roshi glowed with white energy, signifying that all the energy was gathered. Piccolo began to fly up but Master Roshi held up his hands toward the demon. "Evil Containment Wave!" He yelled as green energy hit Piccolo and his body suddenly spinned like he was caught in a tornado as he yelled. He tried to get out but it was no use. Tien, Chiaotzu, and the other villains were shocked at seeing such power. Roshi looked at the jar and aimed Piccolo at it. Unfortunately, he missed the jar and Piccolo landed on the ground as the jar flew a few feet away, shocking Roshi, Tien and Chiaotzu but relieving the other villains.

"I missed it. That was like an amateur. I failed." Roshi said as his live began to ebb away. "You haven't won. Your dark dreams will never come true. Somehow, someone will succeed where I failed. Until that day, live in fear. I hope someone pities you, because our Saiyan warrior friends will not. We're only human, but we will survive. We… will… survive." Sadly, those were his final words as he fell to the ground, dead.

 **With Fasha and Kakarot**

They were flying to Korin's tower when they felt a horrible feeling in their hearts and stopped. "Fasha, do you feel it, too?"

"Yes. Something's wrong out there."

 **Back with Piccolo**

After Piccolo's breathing had calmed down, he began to laugh in enjoyment. "Yes! He's dead! The fool's dead! That was too close. I never expected he would know about the Evil Containment Wave. The old man was sly, but now he's gone forever. Too bad I didn't tell him that I killed his Saiyan friends before he died. I'm free! Truly free! Now it's time." He said as he used his power to get the 5 Dragon Balls out of the ground and threw up the last 2 from his body and put them on the ground, leaving all 7 Dragon Balls glowing. "The 7 Dragon Balls are mine! At last I will have eternal youth and all my glorious power!"

" _Eternal youth?_ _So that's what he's after. He'll be unstoppable! If he killed Fasha and Kakarot, then there's a chance they could be brought back to life."_ Tien thought.

Blue Sparks flew out of the Dragon Balls, as if waiting for someone to summon Shenron. "Now, Dragon, appear before me!" Piccolo said, summoning the Eternal Dragon. The sky began to turn black and it started to thunder. One of the thunderbolts hit the Dragon Balls and a good light flew out of them, taking the shape of a dragon. In a few minutes, the Eternal Dragon Shenron was summoned, surprising everyone.

 **At the Kame house**

"The 7 Dragon Balls are now gathered together and from the looks of it, someone's summoned the Eternal Dragon." Bulma said.

"Either Master Roshi or King Piccolo." Yamcha said.

 **With Kakarot and Fasha**

"Fasha, the sky's black." Kakarot said.

"Yes. But who's released him? If it has to do with the bad feeling that we've both been having, no doubt it's Piccolo. Quickly, Kakarot, we need to get to Korin and become stronger as quickly as possible."

 **Back with Piccolo**

"At last. My greatest desire will finally come true." The demon said.

Tien knew that there could still be a chance to make there own wish. He then contacted his friend telepathically. "Chiaotzu _, can you hear me?"_

"Yes. I can hear you."

" _We have to do something. I'm losing consciousness because of a sleep potion Master Roshi gave me. Now, before King Piccolo makes his wish, I want you to make your own. Tell the Dragon to bring everyone that Piccolo and his minions have killed. If it works, our friends and the other fighters will come back to life, including Master Roshi, Krillin, even Fasha and Kakarot."_

"Right. I'll do it now." Chiaotzu said.

" **I SHALL GRANT YOU ONE WISH. TELL ME WHAT IT IS YOU DESIRE.** Shenron said to Piccolo.

"I-i wish for-"

But suddenly, Chiaotzu jumped from his hiding place and proceeded to tell the Dragon his wish. "Bring back everyone that Piccolo and his minions have-" He tried to wish but just as he was about to finish, Piccolo blasted an energy wave at him, hitting him. Chiaotzu fell to the ground as his hat came off. He raised his head up. "Tien." Sadly, that was his last word before he died.

" _CHIAOTZU! NO! NO, NOT HIM!_ " Tien thought, not believing that his best friend could be gone.

"I despise uninvited guests." Piccolo said.

" **WHAT DO YOU WISH FOR**?" Shenron asked Piccolo.

"I wish to never grow old again! Grant me eternal youth! Can you do this?"

" **AS YOU WISH.** " Shenron said as his eyes glowed.

White energy surrounded Piccolo. His arms and chest muscle mass growed to their prime and his skin began to change, making his wrinkles disappear and become bright green. The patches on his body turned from dull orange to pink In a few seconds, the transformation was complete. "It worked. I'm eternally young. I am born anew." Piccolo said as he laughed.

"We won. He's young forever." Pilaf said.

" **YOUR WISH HAS BEEN GRANTED. I TAKE MY LEAVE.** " Shenron said.

"There's one more thing you can do for me." Piccolo said as he fired a ki blast from his mouth, hitting Shenron and making him roar in pain. The Eternal Dragon exploded as the Dragon Balls turned to stones, much to Tien's horror. One of Shenron's legs landed at Piccolo's feet and disappeared as the sky turned back to normal. "They are nothing but stones now and the Dragon is dead. My enemies are dead. No one will ever challenge me again! Hahahahah, it is perfect! I have been reborn! I feel invincible!"

 **At the Kame house**

"It's gone. The signal just went dead." Bulma said, noticing that the Dragon Balls weren't on the Radar anymore.

"So what explanation are we looking at?" Launch asked.

"The most positive one is that Master Roshi managed to call the Eternal Dragon before King Piccolo. If he did, then the fighters he killed are revived."

"But if it was King Piccolo, what do you think he wished for?" Puar asked.

"Who knows?" Yamcha answered with a question.

 **On Pilaf's airship**

It's time to get down to business. This world will soon be mine." The now younger and more powerful King Piccolo said.

"Yes. The world will soon be under our control." Pilaf said.

"Full speed ahead. Take me to the king's castle." Piccolo ordered.

"I don't think the direct approach is the right way to handle this."

"Do my tactics trouble you?" Piccolo asked.

"Of course not, you have great tactics. It's just that this castle we're going to has impressive weapons. And judging by our current systems, it's best for an upgrade?" Piccolo growled. "No, wait, scratch that. Our current systems should do just fine."

Piano laughed. "Little twerp, now that King Piccolo has eternal youth, no weapon on the planet can destroy him."

"Yes I see. Well, we've got a castle to conquer." Pilaf said. Piccolo's look made the little twerp and his servants stubble back in fear.

 **At King Furry's castle**

"Sire, I beg of you, please help my village. This drought has lasted for over 6 months." An old man said.

"There isn't enough water for drinking, let alone to grow our crops. We can't last much longer."

"I understand your needs. I will help. I will send the Aqua squad to your aid immediately." King Furry said.

"Thank you, Sire." The men said.

"Do not thank me. I share your happiness. My dream is that everyone I the world will live in perfect harmony." King Furry said.

"Sire." The men said as they bowed to their good King.

 **With Tien**

The 3 eyed warrior had gotten up after the sleep spray weared off. He then looked at his friends. _"Master Roshi, Chiaotzu. I can't believe you're gone. I never should have sent you out there, Chiaotzu. Master told us to stay out of it. I didn't listen!_ He thought.

"Piccolo, I'll never forgive you for this!" Tien said as he saw a boulder. He can to it with a yellow and punched it, shattering it. "I know I can't defeat Piccolo without Fasha and Kakarot, and they're dead. If the Dragon is dead, that means they can't ever come back to life. Since they're dead, the Saiyan race is extinct! No! Fasha, Kakarot, I promise to avenge you and everyone that Piccolo has killed. I know I can't avenge the entire Saiyan race, but I can at least try to avenge you. Tien said. He suddenly remembered what Master Roshi tried to do before he died. "The Wave. If only I could use it."

 **Back on Pilaf's airship**

"We'll be arriving at the castle in 10 minutes, my King." Piano told his master.

"Reports to me that the present king is nothing more than a bleeding heart peace-lover. It's the sentimental ones who are always my favorite to destroy. Don't you agree?" He said with a laugh. "My rein over this planet is close at hand. With my ascension, I she'll create a magnificent kingdom in my own image. However, before I can rebuild, I must first tear down."

"I would like to congratulate you on your conquest. I would also like to say that, given our successful coup, I'd like to renegotiate." Pilaf said.

"As you wish. Piano, go to the operating room and take the wheel. Send our other guests up here." Piccolo said.

Piano did as ordered and the elevator brought him down and Mai and Shu up. "Might I ask which part of the world is mine?"

"As much… as much as you can carry on the way down."

Pilaf and his servants looked nervous. "What do you mean "on the way down?"

"Isn't it obvious? We're having a falling out. Literally."

"But, Your Majesty, this is a terrible misunderstanding. We worked so hard for you. Don't forget that I'm the one who freed you. I'm your savior."

"You're nothing but a clown surrounded by amateurs." (Have to completely agree with him on that one)

"No, please. Give me another chance, I beg you."

"Quit sniveling. You're the one who wanted to renegotiate." Piccolo said as he took them outside.

They looked down, afraid. "You know, I'm really good at windows." Pilaf said, trying to get him to reconsider. Piccolo just blew them off the airship, where they landed hard on the ground, fortunately for them, the fall didn't kill them.

 **With Fasha and Kakarot**

The Saiyan warriors got the pole that led to Korin's tower. "Fasha, how about we go see the villagers first?"

"Well, it has been a while since we've seen them. Alright, we'll stop there first and then head up to Korin." Fasha said as they landed in the village.

The moment they landed, they were welcomed by Upa. "Fasha, Kakarot. He said happily running to them.

"Upa, it's been a while." Kakarot said as he hugged his old friend.

"Where's your dad, Upa? We'd like to see him." Fasha kindly said.

"Father, Kakarot and Fasha are here." Upa called.

Upa's father walked up to them. "Hello, my Saiyan friends. It's been a long time."

 **On Piccolo's airship**

"It begins. Let the flames of chaos burn the earth until all I see withers and dies. Hahahahaha!" Piccolo said with an evil laugh.

 **With eternal youth and seemingly limitless power, King Piccolo sets out to conquer the world. Can Fasha and Kakarot defeat this evil monster? What fate awaits them and their allies? Find out next time on DBZ the Life of Kakarot and Fasha.**


	5. King Piccolo saga part 4

**Here we go, guys, episodes 113-118 have begun. Piccolo will use his restored power to take over the world and insight disorder and chaos once again. I'm going to leave out the some of the details of the journey to the Ultra Divine Water and focus on Piccolo's take over and The Earthlings. Anyway, back to the story, guys.**

 **On Piccolo's airship**

Piano brought the Earth sensor down and showed informed Piccolo of earth's locations. "Presently, the world is divided into 43 sectors and each one is ruled by a king. We are currently on the way to the Eastern sector, home of King Furry. This is his sector, along with the surrounding area with snow and a dessert." He told his master before he was cut off.

"Enough! Such a boring low cap. Let me show you something fun." Piccolo said before he fired his eye beans at the sector, making the whole Radar short-circuit. "Hahahahaha, beautiful. Soon this will be the reality."

The arrival alert went off. "We have arrived, Your Majesty."

"Then let's go. It's time to make the first step in creating a new world order." Piccolo said, getting up from his throne and walking to the window, seeing fireworks.

"I forgot to mention that the town citizens are celebrating their king's 20th term."

"Good."

"Or perhaps they knew you were coming and decided to celebrate your ascension early."

"Hahahahaha, maybe so." Piccolo said with an evil laugh. "Let the fools enjoy themselves while they can. Soon enough, they will all die." He then flew below into the city with Piano.

 **In the city**

A parade was being held to celebrate King Furry's 20th term. Much to the enjoyment of everyone who loved their good King greatly. To honor King Furry, little girls from around the world would be presenting him with different types of flowers as a symbol of peace, including Kakarot and Fasha's friend Suno, much to the enjoyment of her family back home. But unfortunately, this great day of celebration was about to turn into a day of terror.

 **At the Indian village**

"Kakarot, Fasha, I missed you both so much." Upa said, happy to see his Saiyan friends.

"It is an honor. Welcome, my friends." Upa's father said.

"Since you guys left, I've been taking combat lessons from my father. One day, I'll be a strong warrior, just like you." Upa told them.

"I'm sure you will, Upa." Kakarot said with a smile.

"Tell me, what brings you both back here?"

"We need to go to Korin for training. There's a new adversary that beat us, and he needs to be stopped." Fasha said.

"But, Fasha, if this adversary can beat you and Kakarot both, shouldn't you be resting?" Upa's father asked.

"No. This adversary is King Piccolo. His minions killed one of our friends and some of the greatest fighters on the planet, and it's only a matter of time before he tries to take over the planet like he did many years ago." Kakarot explained.

"And as you both know, we Saiyans become stronger with each battle. But we'll need training if we are going to stop Piccolo before more innocent people die." Fasha said.

"Well, if it's that bad, you should be going right away. There is no telling what Piccolo will do to the world if he succeeds in his goal." Upa's father told them.

"Don't worry, we'll stop him for good when we fight him again." Kakarot said as he began to fly up with Fasha to reach Korin.

"Good luck, my friends." Upa's father said with his son standing beside him.

"Do you think Korin can help them, father?"

"Perhaps it's best that he didn't."

"What do you mean?"

"Kakarot and Fasha are natural-born warriors. As soon as they are trained, they will rejoin the fight against Piccolo. But if he's strong enough to beat 2 members of the strongest race in the universe, I don't think it will be easy for them. All we can do is hope."

 **Meanwhile with Piccolo**

"All that I see before me is now mine, not so bad." The demon said before walking to the gate. The guards tried to stop him but he easily killed them. The 3rd one was informing the rest of the guards before he was killed with eye beans.

 **With Tien**

The 3 eyed warrior was still looking at the dead bodies of his friends. "Forgive me. I wish I were with you right now." He said as he thought back to when Roshi tried to seal Piccolo away with the Evil Containment Wave. Suddenly, he spotted an aircraft in the sky, landing a few feet away from him. He gave a smile, knowing that it was the others.

But when they saw that Roshi and Chiaotzu were laying dead on the ground, they couldn't believe it. "M-master Roshi." Yamcha said with sadness.

"Chiaotzu." Puar said, equally sad.

"How could this have happened to them?" Bulma asked.

"That's not all. After Master Roshi died, Piccolo said that he... killed Kakarot and Fasha." Tien said.

"No! Not them, that's not possible." Bulma said, not believing that her Saiyan friends could be dead.

"Tien, if that's true, we're the only ones left. We have to work together to take down Piccolo." Yamcha said.

"I'm sorry, Yamcha, but there's something I must do on my own. I will learn the secret of the Evil Containment Wave."

"No, Tien. It's too dangerous."

"I must destroy that monster, no matter the cost. That's why I was spared."

"No, Tien. I'll learn it with you."

"That's not an option. It's impossible to learn this wave unless you've witnessed it first-hand, as I have. And don't argue with me. My mind is set. I have nothing left to lose." Tuen said as he got in his aircraft and took off to train.

 **Back with Piccolo**

Piccolo broke down and gate with his hands and advanced on the castle, easily killing any guards that tried to stop him. After he went through one of the buildings, guards and tanks blocked his way. "Nice reception." He said as he prepared his eye beams.

Suno was very anxious to get to meet King Furry and give him her flowers. It was finally her turn and she walked up to the good king with a smile. They shook hands and Suno handed King Furry her flowers, but before he could take them, an explosion sent everyone flying in different directions.

"Where's this King? I've come all this way to meet him. I'm beginning to think he's avoiding me." Piccolo said as he advanced further, unknowingly passing the king.

"Sire, I have to get you out of here." Furry's first officer said.

"No. I will not flee while that creature wreaks havoc on the city. The people are depending on me." King Furry said, concerned for his people than his own life.

"Sire, it's my job to protect you. You can't help the people if you're not here to lead them." The first officer told him.

The strongest of the guards got the rubble off them. "I'll keep them busy while you escape, Your Majesty."

"Be quick." The first officer told him.

Piccolo entered another building and was greeted by the strongest of the guards. "Hold it." He told Piccolo, not knowing who he was.

"Are you the welcoming committee?"

"Afraid not. I handle the goodbyes. You're fairly adapt when fighting machines. How about pure muscle, you green freak?"

"I thought you'd never ask. But rather than fight, why not work for me? You could shine my shoes, big boy." Piccolo said.

"Enough! Either you surrender immediately, or I'll do my worst."

"Surrender? Why should I surrender? You're the one who's losing all his men. Now tell me, where's the king hiding?" Piccolo demanded.

"Forget the king! Settle for my fist!" The guard yelled as he tried to punch Piccolo, but he easily caught it.

"My, is this how we throw punches?" Piccolo asked before back-punching the guard into the wall. Piccolo grabbed him by his vest. "Where is the King?"

"Where you'll never find him." The guard answered.

"We'll see." Piccolo said before he drove his hand into the guard, killing him. He dropped him and looked at the other guards, who began running away before Piccolo got in front of them with unnatural speed. "I hope you have a better answer."

"Sire, these guards were decoys. The King is escaping in his ship." Piano informed him.

King Furry looked at the Carnage that was done on the city as he tried to escape. Unfortunately, Piccolo easily flew up to them and landed on the ship. He then kicked the cockpit door off the ship and looked at the King. "Well, how disappointing. I came here searching for a king and found a coward."

"Don't talk about the king like that, you animal!" The first officer told him, defending his King.

"Wait your turn." Piccolo told the officer. "My name is King Piccolo and you are hereby relieved of your command. I am your ruler now."

"Not today, you monster!" The first officer said as he tried to shoot the demon but the bullets didn't even harm him.

"You must be the king's first officer. Sorry, but I've already got one of those." Piccolo said as he grabbed the officer by the head, holding him to drop him to the ground below.

"Stop it! Let him go this instant! It's me you want!" King Furry said.

"That's true. Good point. You're free to go." Piccolo said before he dropped the officer, making him fall to the ground, killing him.

"Noooo!" Furry yelled. You are a monster!"

"I honored your last request as King."

"Do what you want with me. I won't fight, but leave my people alone." Furry told him.

"How touching, a king sacrificing himself for his subjects. However, you're hardly in a position to plead for anything. It's not you I want, it's your kingdom. There is one thing you can do for me: you are to announce that the entire world is now under the command of King Piccolo."

"You're nad! I would never help you enslave my people!" Furry said, definitely.

Piccolo chuckled. "Mad? On the contrary, I've never felt better. I'm glad you disagree. It gives me a chance to do this." He said as he raised his hand and charged up his energy, making the veins from his hand and head show. "Watch closely and witness the price of your defiance!" Piccolo then fired an energy blast at the city. When it hit, it blew up a small portion of it away, leaving nothing but a crater.

King Furry saw this and was horrified at the sight of such destruction. "From the look on your face, I'd say you're a visual learner. But know this, that was only a demonstration of my power. I trust you won't need another. Weather you're staring at 1 crater or an entire wasteland is up to you." Piccolo said, threateningly.

"No. I will do what you want. Just stop this senseless destruction." Furry pleaded, giving in and making Piccolo laugh evilly.

 **Back with Bulma and the others**

Bulma had put 2 more freezer capsules on the ground and they put Roshi and Chiaotzu's bodies in them. "I brought these extra ones, just in case. But I didn't think I'd need them." Bulma said with sadness.

"No!" Yamcha said as he ran to the plane and contacted Tien. "Tien. Tien, can you hear me? It's Yamcha."

" _This is Tien."_

"Come back, please. I'll master the Evil Containment Wave and fight Piccolo with you. Did you hear me?"

"Tien, we'll get the Dragon Balls and when they're restored, we'll wish everyone that Piccolo killed back to life, including Fasha and Kakarot." Bulma tried to say.

" _You know it won't work. The Dragon Balls take a year to regenerate from being stones, and by that time, the Dragon won't be able to bring them back. Besides, it wouldn't work even if the wish could be granted. Once Piccolo got what he wanted, he destroyed the Dragon."_ He informed them, shocking everyone.

"D-destroyed the Dragon? No! That means no one can be brought back to life." Bulma said.

"Then there's no other choice but to fight. Tien Shinhan, do you hear me?" Yamcha asked before Tien broke off contact. The others git into their aircraft and headed back to their island.

"If anyone else is going to die, it'll be me. I will seal Piccolo away, for everyone he's killed, including Fasha and Kakarot." Tien said

 **Meanwhile with the Saiyans**

Fasha and Kakarot flew all the way to the top of the tower. When they landed inside, Korin greeted them. "Ah, so my Saiyan friends have returned."

"Hello, Korin. It's nice to see you again." Kakarot said.

"I wish it was on better terms, but unfortunately we are in need of training. I assume you know what's been going on?" Fasha asked.

"Yes. You 2 took a beating from King Piccolo. But I'm afraid that he's done much worse than that. Master Roshi and Chiaotzu… are dead. He killed them. And what's wirse, he got his wish granted." Korin said with sadness.

"What?! He killed Master Roshi and Chiaotzu?" Kakarot asked, not believing what he had just heard.

"Yes. They tried to stop him getting the Dragon Balls but he outsmarted them and wished for eternal youth."

"Eternal youth? I should have guessed that's what he'd be after. Considering how old he was when we faced him, it's no surprise that he'd want to get his youth back and stay that way forever before he tried to take over the planet." Fasha said.

"No doubt he's grown stronger with his youth restored. That's good. We wouldn't want to make our next fight with him too easy for us." Kakarot said.

"Wait. You 2 seriously want to fight him again after he beat you?" Korin asked.

"Have you forgotten that we Saiyans live for battle, Korin? Our power increases every time we fight. The more damage we take from our opponents only makes us stronger. But even with the power we have now, it won't be enough against Piccolo, let alone Frieza when we eventually fight him. And we will kill Frieza and avenge our race one day, even if he kills us, we'll make sure that he dies with us." Fasha said.

"I say we go after Piccolo now. I'm not going to hide here while he terrorizes the Earth." Kakarot said.

"That is admirable, but everyone thinks you're dead, including Piccolo. But if you Saiyans aren't afraid if death, I guess they could take a sip." Korin said.

"What do you mean? Do you have any more of that sacred water? It helped us last time we were here." Kakarot wondered.

"That's for amateurs. This is Ultra Divine Water."

"I'm guessing that this Ultra Divine Water is more dangerous than the sacred water?" Fasha asked.

"Yes. Because it's much difficult to track down. It is far to the north at the end of an icey maze. Many brave explorers gave tried to seek it out, only never to be heard from again." Korin told them.

"We're not afraid of a maze, Korin. We'll destroy it if it means getting stronger." Fasha said with determination.

"I figured you would, but it's not going to be easy. There's a great darkness that the 2 of you must avoid at all costs." Korin informed them.

"We will. And I'm guessing that the maze is in one of your jars inside the tower. Is that right?" Kakarot asked.

"Indeed it is. I'll take you guys to it. When your journey is complete, come back to the door and fly back up again." Korin said as he took them inside the tower and showed them to the pot that contained the maze and the water. Korin opened it and they jumped into the pot and began their journey. The maze was cold, but the Saiyan warriors braved it, while traveling, they encountered an ice monster that couldn't be destroyed by the Kamehameha wave. They ran and followed an ice slide eventually landing in darkness. After facing an illusion of their friends, the darkness showed them the water, but warned them that if they were to survive it, they would need to be mentally and physically strong. After that, they both took a sip of the water. They suddenly began to feel agonizing pain, that almost killed them, but thanks to their saiyan durability, they managed to survive the water. After that, they flew up and headed back to the entrance through the ice maze.

 **Meanwhile in the city**

Sonu was helping another kid with her grandmother. "Grandma, please hold on."

"It's going to be alright, miss." Sonu said.

"Thank you. I never expected kindness from a stranger. You believe in hope. I can see it in your eyes." The grandma said.

"There's always hope. My friends Kakarot and Fasha will help us, I know it." Sonu said, believing in her Saiyan friends.

 **With Tien**

The 3 eyed warrior was training to master the Evil Containment Wave to seal Piccolo away forever. After he tried, the blast went into the air. "I failed."

 **At the Kame house**

The earthlings were watching TV when the program was interrupted and King Furry came on "Citizens, I come before you with great news. This is a glorious time of change and it will affect us in wonderful ways. I have proudly given my throne to King Piccolo." He said, making the others gasp in surprise before he said something else. "Citizens, it's all lies! King Piccolo is not to be trusted! Please, we gave to stop him before it's too late!"

But suddenly, he was grabbed by Piccolo. "Stick to the script, Furry." Piccolo told him as he threw him away and looked at the camera. "People of earth. I am King Piccolo and I am your new ruler." He said as he sat on his throne. "Do not fear fear for your freedom. In fact you will find that I encourage your freedom, every freedom. By now, you all know how powerful I am, but what you may not know is what a loving king I can be. So, my first decree will go out to the ones I love the most, and of course, that's the criminal element. We will begin by eradicating the police; those wicked people who would lock you up and put you in chains for seeking the life that you desire. Thief, violence, murder, nothing will be illegal in this grand new world. Come out from the shadows. Your new king understands your pain. This is your time' this is _our_ time! Order is dead and chaos reigns, thus says King Piccolo."

Unfortunately, this was heard throughout the world and criminals were running rampant around the cites as Piccolo intended, breaking into stores and looting them, even shooting down the police and breaking the inmates out of their prisons. Horrifying the innocent people and angering Tien. Suno tried to help the people, but was not doing so well until her friend Eighter came to help, even convincing some criminals to help as well.

"There's still hope for us. The Evil Containment Wave can stop Piccolo if Tien masters it." Launch said.

"But don't you remember what Master Roshi said? Anyone who uses the wave will die." Yamcha said.

 **With Tien**

The 3 eyed warrior was still training to master the Evil Containment Wave. After concentration, he fired the blast into the air and successfully aimed it into the electronic jar. "I did it. I mastered the Wave." He then readed everything and began to fly to King Furry's city.

" _Tien, are you there_?" Yamcha asked through the radio.

"Yes. I'm here."

" _Tien, where are you_?" Launch asked.

"I'm off to give our new king with a gift for his coronation."

" _Then that means."_

"Yes. I've mastered the Evil Containment Wave."

" _Tien, I'm so proud of you."_ Launch told him.

"Don't be. This isn't about me. This is about the bad things in my life that made me no better than King Piccolo. This is about atonement, and I hope that's enough. If I see the others in heaven, I'll give them your love, if heaven with accept me into it's paradise. I hope that Fasha and Kakarot have earned their place there. Goodbye, my friends." Tien said as he broke off contact.

 **With Kakarot and Fasha**

They got past the maze and saw Korin, who used his power to pull them out of the pot. Once outside, they felt something. "Welcome back, guys. How do you feel?"

"We feel stronger than ever. But there's also something else." Kakarot said.

"Yes. We can sense where Piccolo is. It's like we're sensing his power level." Fasha said.

"That's exactly what you're sensing." Korin told her.

"Do you have some senzu beans? We could use them, just in case." Kakarot asked.

"Well, I have an entire jar full and you can both have 2 bags full." Korin said giving the Saiyans 2 bags of senzu beans, which they took and put into their armor.

"Let's go, Kakarot. It's time for Piccolo to die." Fasha said as she and Kakarot quickly flew off to where King Piccolo was.

 **With Piccolo**

"Greetings, my subjects. It's time for more new of terror and mayhem. As members of my rule, you should all prepare for destruction. Get ready as I unleash the most gruesome horror imagenable. No need to worry, however. I've taken care of all the arrangements. I know that all of you share my enthusiasm... Because it is a privilege and honor to be a part of this event. You're gonna love this. Your planet... heh... my planet... is divided into forty-three sectors. Each is represented by a slip of paper which has been placed in this box. To commemorate the anniversary of my rule, I declare this day, May 13th, as Piccolo Day. As part of this annual celebration, I'll draw a slip from the box each year. And guess what, folks? There's more, heh, heh. The chosen sector will host that year's celebration, which will culminate in its destruction and I will do the honors."

"No. You wouldn't." King Furry said.

"But I am not without mercy. The city's destruction will be instantaneous. There will hardly be time to feel any pain."

"That's horrific! Why would you do something so cruel?

"It's nothing new. This world celibates occasions with explosions in the sky. Mine are just a little more dangerous. Besides, I can't wait to see the look of terror on people's faces. Hahahahaha!"

"That mainiac!" Yamcha said.

"He's an a-1 sicko." Launch said.

"Don't worry. This is meant to be happy fun time. The drawing will only be held once a year. That means if you're lucky, some of you may live another 43 years! Hahahahaha, or not. Hahahahaha! But seriously, I wish to maintain an open dialogue with my subjects. So, if, for any reason, you're displeased with my plan or any of my policies, please feel free to pay me a visit. My door is always open. Tell me what's on your tiny little minds, I'm here for you. And once you've unloaded all of your emotional baggage, I promise to remove your troubles... permanently!"

 **Meanwhile with The Ox King and Chi Chi**

"Daddy, I'm so scared. Please say you'll defeat him. Please say you'll save me from that evil King Piccolo." Chi Chi pleased to her father.

"Well, sweetie, Daddy wants to defeat that monster, but it's impossible. No one in the world can defeat that beast." The Ox King regretfully told her.

"What about… Kakarot and Fasha? They can defeat him."

"I doubt it, Muffin, even though they're Saiyan warriors, I doubt it'll be easy for them."

"They will defeat him. I just know it." Chi Chi said.

 **With Tien**

He was going to King Furry's city when Piccolo made another announcement. "I must confess that I'm not good with patience. Why wait for tomorrow when I can have fun right now? Today I will draw the first paper."

"Not so fast, monster. The Evil Containment Wave will have you soon!" Tien said before going full speed ahead.

Piccolo drew from the box and looked at the paper. "Well, looks like sector 28 is ready for destruction. Get ready, West City, I'm coming for you." He said. In a matter of hours, chaos began to reign in West City, with people trying to get out of the city before Piccolo could get to them.

Piccolo and Piano headed to the aircraft that would take them to West City. Piano opened the door and got into the aircraft when Tien showed up. Tien stopped and opened the cockpit door? "Why don't you come out of your fortruss, Piccolo?"

"Well, we can't have upstarts running amok. I'll make an example of this one. A live broadcast of this destruction should set an example." Piccolo said as he floated down. "Come on now. I've got places to go and people to kill."

"Keep acting smug. It'll only make my job easier. Hope you enjoy your new throne, an electronic jar." Tien said as he floated down almost like Piccolo did.

"You should know that it'll take more than a landing to defeat me, boy." Piccolo said.

"Please. I'm surprised you can walk upright." Tien said as he tried to walk five feet in front of him to use the Evil Containment Wave.

"I'm you think you're better than me, I'll give you a competitor that should give you a challenge." Piccolo said as he laid an egg, but with eternal youth, it was much easier. The egg soon hatched, travelling a dark green-skinned sumo type fighter. "Your name shall be Drum. Your purpose is to teach this one a lesson."

 **Will Tien survive long enough for Fasha and Kakarot to save him in time? And will increased strength and power, can they defeat Piccolo or will the seemingly last 2 survivors of the Saiyan race fall before the evil demon? Find out on the next chapter of DBZ the Life of Kakarot and Fasha. Rate and review. See you soon, guys.**


	6. King Piccolo saga part 5

**Here we go, guys, episodes 119-122 have begun. Tien will try to stop Piccolo but will be saved by 2 people he never expected. Fasha and Kakarot will have their final fight with Piccolo, but he'll have one last trick left before he meets his end. Anyway, back to the story, guys.**

As Tein was standing in front of Drum, he looked at Piccolo. " _I don't have time to play with this guy, I've got to get to Piccolo. Just a little further and I can use the Evil Containment Wave._ " He thought as he jumped over Drum, but the demon got back in front of him. Tein tried to get past Drum but he blocked his way each time.

"What's wrong? Can't you see me? I'm right here." Drum said.

"Fine. If I have to fight you first, so be it." Tien said as he threw a punch at Drum but he blocked it and tried to punch the 3 eyed warrior but he grabbed it and tried to deliver a knee to the stomach but he teleported and deliver 4 hard blows to Tien.

"He's no match for my warrior." Piccolo said before Tien rushed to Drum and hit him in the face with his head, but it didn't seem to hurt him.

"That was a new experience. Now it's my turn." Drum said.

" _I can't believe his speed and strength. He's virtually unstoppable and he's only an underling. I'm waiting too much time and energy on this buffoon. If this keeps up, I'll run out of energy before I can attack King Piccolo."_ Tien thought.

 **Meanwhile with Fasha and Kakarot**

The Saiyan warriors were flying to King Furry's city in order to fight King Piccolo a second time. "I know we've gotten stronger, Fasha, but Piccolo has, too. We have to keep our guard up if we hope to kill him." Kakarot said.

"You're right, Kakarot, we underestimated him last time, but he also underestimated us. Let's make this fight his last." Fasha said before they heard a scream and stopped. "Wait, we've heard that voice before. It's Chi Chi."

The Ox King and Chi Chi were surrounded by King Furry's guards, who had been blackmailed into killing Martial artists. The reluctant guards started shooting at the Ox King, but the bullets didn't penetrate him. Chi Chi used the blade on her helmet to slice through the guns as the Ox King used his ax to slice through the rest of the guns. One of the guards uncapsuled a rocket launcher and aimed at the Ox King, making his daughter scared. Fortunately, before the rocket could hit him, the Saiyans got in front of it, but the blast didn't harm them.

"Kakarot, Fasha!" Chi Chi said, happy to see her Saiyan friends. "I knew you guys would come to our rescue."

"You've certainly grown since we last saw you, Chi Chi." Fasha said.

"Excuse me, you 2, we're kinda busy." One of the guards said.

"You guys are working for King Piccolo, aren't you?" Kakarot asked.

"Yes, but reluctantly. If he don't obey his orders, he'll destroy us as well." The guard said.

"How pathetic, you value your own lives over the life of your King and city? You should be fighting to protect them with your very last breath. But you won't have to worry about Piccolo anymore, because we're going to kill him." Fasha said.

"What can you 2 do? You're just a woman and child. He decimated half of my force. You have no idea how powerful he is."

"And you don't have any idea how powerful we Saiyans are." Kakarot said as he easily went to the guards and swiped them away his hand. After they got up, they ran away.

"Ox King, get your daughter and get to safety. We're going after Piccolo." Fasha said as she flew into the air with Kakarot and to King Furry's city.

 **Back with Tien**

The 3 eyed warrior blocked several punches before the demon successfully kick him back a few days feet. "Sire, don't you think it might be a good idea to leave for sector 28 now? We know the outcome of this fight. There's no reason to stick around." Piano said.

"No yet. Relax, Piano, there's always time to enjoy a good slaughter." Piccolo said.

Drum delivered a punch to Tien's face, a kick to the stomach and a punch to his lower back. Tien tried to straff but Drum caught up with him and punched him in the lower back again, making him fall to the ground. Drum tried to punch him again but Tien successfully punched the somu demon in the face, making him bleed purple blood. Tien then kicked him in the chest and hit the demon's neck with his head, sending him back as Tien got him in a headlock.

" _Why must I continue to deal with these human fools? Were it not for a handful of these annoying warriors, this invasion would be so pleasant. There's nothing more aggravating than someone who confuses luck with prowess."_ Piccolo thought.

Drum laughed. "Is that the best you can do?" He asked as he got out of the headlock and punched Tien back. He then got behind him and punched him in the back, got in front of him and roundhouse kicked him in front of Piccolo.

Piccolo chuckled. "Time to go." He said as he began to walk away.

"Piccolo." Tien said as he got up. "I'm not done yet." He said as he uncapsuled Roshi's electronic jar, making Piccolo look at it in traumatizing fear. Tien then prepared to use the technique. "Evil Containment Wave!" He yelled as he fired the wave at Piccolo but Drum got in front of his master just in time to get caught in the wave instead. "Okay. Fine, I'll just finish you first!" Tien said as he aimed Drum at the jar, but Piccolo jumped back and fired a finger beam and destroyed the jar, making Drum land on the ground, but Tien was still alive.

"It appears Drum's interference with your Evil Containment Wave not only saved my life, but yours as well." Piccolo said as Tien fell. "Finish him off and make it as painful as possible." Piccolo told Drum.

Drum approached Tien and went for a killing blow but before he could land it, he was kicked away, shocking Piccolo. Tien opened his eyes and saw none other than his Saiyan friends, Fasha and Kakarot. "I must be dreaming." He said, not believing what he was seeing could be real.

"What? The Saiyans?" Piccolo asked, not believing that the Saiyans could still be alive.

"Kakarot. Fasha, you're both alive." Tien said.

"Hello, Tien. I wish the circumstances were good, but it's great to see you again." Fasha said, getting out a senzu bean and giving it to Tien, who ate it and was back on his feet.

"You Saiyans are very persistent, still living after what I put you through." Piccolo said.

"You've made your last mistake, Piccolo. That beating you gave us only make us stronger. Now you'll pay for what you've done to this planet and our friends." Kakarot said.

"We've heard that you've gained eternal youth, Piccolo. That means we won't have to hold back against you." Fasha said.

"Yes. That means I'm somewhere between invisible and immortal." Piccolo said.

"You're finished, Piccolo. My Saiyan friends have become even stronger." Tien said with a smile.

"You 2 aren't going anywhere, Saiyans. No one treats me like that." Drum said as he got up and cracked his knuckles.

The Saiyans turned to Piccolo's underling. "Shut up, fatso." Fasha said as she and Kakarot jumped up and kicked him in the neck with their increased speed, killing him and shocking Piccolo.

" _Well, that was incredible. Their speed appears to have increased, but what can I expect from the last survivors of the most powerful race in the universe_? Tien thought with a smirk.

"Of all people, I never expected to see you Saiyans again. You both dare to get in my way again?" Piccolo asked, getting angry.

"Indeed, Piccolo. We told you, the pain you dished out to us only made us stronger. We won't stop until your dead." Kakarot said.

"You 2 think you can stop me? Bigger and smarter lighters then you have tried and failed. As much as I would love to prove your boosting wrong, there are people awaiting their destruction in West City. This will have to be a quick demonstration of my power. I apologize." Piccolo said as he tried to knife-hand the Saiyans but they blocked them, shocking Piccolo and Piano, but making Tien chuckle. Piccolo tried to punch them but they caught his hands and threw him into one of the buildings.

"What in the world is making all that noise?" King Furry asked before one of his guards ran in.

"Sire, it's King Piccolo."

"I figured as much. What has he destroyed this time?"

"He hasn't destroyed anything, Sire. He is fighting a woman and child, and he's losing." The guard said as they ran out of the room to watch.

"What have you 2 done to him?" Piano asked in fear.

"Shut up, dinosaur." Kakarot said before he blasted the dinosaur, killing him.

Piccolo got back up and looked at the warriors. "You insolent Saiyans. Now you've really made me mad!" He said as he fired finger beams at the Saiyans but they blocked everyone on them, with King Furry watching. Piccolo jumped into the air and came back down while fired an energy wave from each hand but they jumped out of the way. Piccolo fired 2 more energy waves at them but they blocked them, sending them back until they righted themselves, front-flipped in front of Piccolo and got into a battle stance.

"You filthy Saiyans!" Piccolo said.

"Astounding. They blocked every blow Piccolo threw at them." Tien said, surprised at his Saiyan friends.

"This can't be happening. This can't be true." Piccolo said.

"Kakarot told you that the pain you dished out to us only made us stronger. It's part of our Saiyan DNA. Every wound we take from strong opponents only makes us more powerful." Fasha said.

"I-impossible, but maybe that little advantage could be of use to me. For that, I only need one of you alive. I think the child will do. Fortunately, I haven't begun to show you my true power!" Piccolo said.

"You've hurt innocent people and killed 2 of my friends. You'll pay for all you've done, both past and present." Kakarot said.

" _Their eyes, so full of hatred. They think they can beat me_? _Little do they know how horrible I can be."_ Piccolo thought before the Saiyans teleported in front of Piccolo and team punched him in the face, sending him falling to the ground.

King Furry cheered. " _Get him, whoever you 2 are. Do it for the world. We're all depending on the 2 of you."_ He thought.

Piccolo got up and looked at the Saiyans with anger. "Prepare to die, Saiyans!" The 3 warriors rushed at each other and the Saiyans dodged a blow from Piccolo before teleporting a few times as Piccolo gave chase. Kakarot then tripped Piccolo but he kicked Fasha away before the female Saiyan back-flipped, rushed to the evil demon and kicked him in the chest, making him stubble back in pain. Kakarot kicked the back of Piccolo's left leg and the Saiyans delivered several punches to the demon's back and chest before Piccolo got free and flew into the air. The Saiyans followed him and Kakarot elbowed Piccolo in the chin before Fasha kicked him in the chest and kicked him down before Piccolo landed on his feet with the Saiyans landing a second later. Piccolo tried to roundhouse kick them but they teleported behind him and Kakarot began to repeatedly punch Piccolo until Fasha delivered several kicks and a knee to the demon's face.

Piccolo righted himself and chuckled as he wiped blood off his mouth. "It feels good, doesn't it? We're no different, you Saiyans and I. We love inflicting pain. It's an intoxicating feeling, isn't it?"

"Fasha, don't listen to him. You've changed. You're not the person you once were anymore." Tien said, defending Fasha.

"Stop talking and fight, demon. Where's your full power? We're still waiting to see what eternal youth's power has given you." Fasha said, not intimidated by what Piccolo said, even if he was right.

"Yeah. You've been holding back all this time, which is why we've been able to land all those blows on you." Kakarot said.

"You Saiyans really are veteran warriors, aren't you? If I were to use my full power, you're lives wouldn't last as long. But why safe all the fun for later when we can party right now!" Piccolo said as he began to power up to his full strength, making the area shake and the ground crack as yellow energy formed around Piccolo. Within a few minutes, his power was at 100%. He then looked at the Saiyans with an evil smile. "I hope you're ready to die, Saiyans!"

"You should tell yourself that, Piccolo. We didn't come here to lose to you a second time." Fasha said.

"Yeah. With every injury you inflict on us, we'll only become stronger." Kakarot said.

"Oh, I'm going to enjoy having that ability." Piccolo said with a smile, knowing that getting stronger with each battle will increase his power to unimaginable levels.

"If you want that ability so badly, you'll have to kill us to get it, Piccolo. Give us all you have. No matter what you try, we're still going to kill you." Fasha said.

"Be careful what you wish for, Saiyans, because it may destroy you." Piccolo said as he prepared to attack again. He rushed to them and knife-handed Fasha and kicked Kakarot, sending them into the air before he followed and punched them down to the ground hard enough to make a crater. Piccolo landed and laughed. "Poor deluded Saiyans. They never stood a chance. Now to take care of you and then gain the ability to become stronger with every battle." He said.

"You still underestimate them, Piccolo." Tien said.

"Kamehame-haaaaa!" The Saiyans yelled as they flew out of the crater, prepared their Kamehameha wave attack and fired it at Piccolo, merging them together.

"Nice try, but that won't work on me!" Piccolo said as he raised his hands to block the attack until Kakarot and Fasha sent the blast around Piccolo and making it hit his back. Piccolo stubbled to his knees and reached for his back as the Saiyans landed.

"We couldn't have hurt you that bad, Piccolo. Get on your feet." Fasha said.

"What are you Saiyans, monsters?" Piccolo asked.

"No. Warriors from the Planet Vegeta." Kakarot said.

"We won't stop until you're dead." Fasha said.

"Mark my words, you won't be so lucky this time." Piccolo said, getting into a battle stance. Kakarot rushed to the demon and landed a few blows on him before he hit him on the head with his tail. Piccolo punched him away but Kakarot flipped from Piccolo as he gave chase. Kakarot got of the way as Fasha got down low and landed a kick to Piccolo's chest. The Saiyans traded blows with Piccolo until Kakarot landed several punches on the demon's midsection before he kicked him in the face. Fasha then landed 2 roundhouse kicks to Piccolo's chest and face, sending him back a few feet.

"Your highness, we must get you out of here. Now is a good time to go." King Furry's guard told him.

"I refuse to leave the castle." Furry said, not wanting to abandon his people.

"But Sire, something terrible could happen to you. You're in danger if you stay here." The guard urged.

"Very well." Furry said reluctantly. "But what about all those people out there. I can't just leave them behind. I wish there was something I could do about this."

Piccolo and the Saiyans traded blows until Fasha elbowed him in the face, sending him to the ground. He then got back up panting while the Saiyans did the same. "Yes. Fasha and Kakarot have won. Piccolo can be defeated." Tien said.

 **Meanwhile with Bulma and the others**

They were flying to King Furry's city while watching the news to be informed of what was going on. " _We bring you a live broadcast of 3 people surrounding King Piccolo. We have updated information on who they are: one of them is a bald young man, the 2 others are a woman and child that strangely have tails."_

"Could it be them? Kakarot and Fasha?" Bulma asked, knowing that the tail description could only be her Saiyan friends.

"Kakarot and Fasha? But Tien said that Piccolo killed them." Yamcha said.

"Maybe Piccolo wasn't through enough when he defeated them the first time. Fasha told me that Saiyan durability is far greater than almost anyone in the universe. If that's true then they're stronger now." Bulma said.

"The also means that King Piccolo is in for the fight of his life." Yamcha said, knowing that his Saiyan friends will give Piccolo what he deserves.

 **Back at the battle**

Fasha threw Piccolo through another building and the Saiyans ran to attack him again. Piccolo got up and threw a piece of the building at Kakarot but Fasha destroyed it, teleported behind Piccolo and kicked him towards Kakarot, who punched and elbowed him in the face. Piccolo fired eye beams at Fasha, hitting her in the knee, rendering it useless.

"Fasha!" Kakarot yelled before Piccolo took advantage of the distraction and fired an eye beam at Kakarot's arm.

"Hahahaha, without the use of those limbs, your both crippled!" Piccolo said.

"We're not done yet, Piccolo." Fasha said as she jumped into the air and Kakarot jumped towards Piccolo and kicked him in the chest before Fasha punched him in the face, sending him back and nose and mouth bleed.

"You Saiyans really are warriors, aren't you? I'll show you both!" Piccolo said as he gathered his energy, putting it into finger beans and aiming for Fasha. Kakarot got in front of them and took most of the beans, damaging his armor. Fasha pushed the child out of the way and took the rest of the beams. "I have you Saiyans now!" He said as he prepared his Demon Explosive Wave technique. Piccolo aimed at the Saiyans and fired the attack, destroying the whole city in a nuke-like blast. Fortunately, King Furry made it out in time but was devastated at the loss of his castle and City.

When the smoke cleared, Piccolo looked around and saw that the Saiyans were nowhere to be seen. "Hahahahahaha, at last, they are dead. There's no one left who can stand against my power! Wait, I can feel their spirits." He said as he looked up and saw that Tien had got his Saiyan friends into the air to avoid the blast. "Rrrraaahh, your friend's effort will prove to be in vein."

Tien landed and Fasha looked at him. "Thank you, Tien. You saved us both." She said.

"You're welcome, guys." Tien said.

"Now go, Tien. This is our fight." Kakarot said as they approached Piccolo. "We're not finished with you yet."

"You Saiyans are a stubborn lot. The next attack may not be as powerful as the last, but it should be strong enough to destroy one of you. Don't underestimate my Explosive Wave!" Piccolo said as he charged up another Explosive Wave technique.

"Fasha, hit him now before he fires the attack again." Tien said.

"Right." Fasha said as she rushed to Piccolo and hit him in the chest but the attack didn't harm him. "No. I couldn't hit him hard enough because of my leg."

"I counted on that, Fasha!" Piccolo said as he fired the wave right at Fasha, hitting her at full force. Tien took Kakarot and flew into the air as the blast hit, causing another nuke-like blast. When the smoke cleared, Fasha was laying on the ground, seriously injured.

"Fasha, noooo!" Kakarot said, concerned about his teacher and friend.

"Relax, kid, she's still alive, but unfortunately for you, that's good news for me!" Piccolo said as he picked up the female Saiyan by her head and began to squeeze hard.

Kakarot broke free of Tien and landed. "Put her down right now!"

"Don't get any ideas, kid. You try anything, your friend dies." Piccolo said as he picked up a rock.

"I will kill you, Piccolo. If I have to try to revive Fasha with the Dragon Balls, then so be it."

"Hahahaha, haven't you Saiyans heard? The Dragon is dead. I killed him myself." King Piccolo said.

"That's impossible! You couldn't have killed him." Kakarot said, not believing that it could be true.

"Why would I lie about that? Even the Dragon was no match for my power!" blew it right at Kakarot's leg, rendering it useless. Piccolo dropped Fasha, picked up Kakarot and flew in the air with the boy. When he was far enough, Piccolo began to punch him repeatedly until he delivered one hard punch to his chest. "I believe I said something about gaining the ability to become stronger with each battle. Well, now I will make good on promise." He said before conjuring up a syringe, putting the needle inside Kakarot neck and filling it up with his blood all the way. When that was done, Piccolo took the needle out and injected himself with Kakarot's Saiyan blood. "Hahahaha, now I have the ability to become stronger with every battle I have! You Saiyans should feel proud! With eternal youth and the Saiyan ability to become stronger with each battle, I will become the ultimate warrior! Now you both die!" He said as he prepared to finish Kakarot off.

Tien approached Fasha and kneeled down. "Fasha! Fasha! Piccolo has Kakarot, he's killing him. Please you have to save him. Fasha, please, do it for Bardock. You made a promise to him to take care of Kakarot. You made a vow to avenge him, Planet Vegeta and the entire Saiyan race by killing Frieza. Abd that won't happen without you or Kakarot." He said.

Fasha began to see Planet Vegeta, Bardock, her friends from both her old crew, and the ones that Piccolo killed and the entire Saiyan race in her mind, telling her to keep fighting for the sake of all of them. Fasha suddenly woke up and looked at Piccolo. "PICCOLO, LET HIM GOOOO!" She yelled as she used her good arm to charge up a Kamehameha wave and used it to send her into the air.

"What!?" Piccolo yelled as Kakarot suddenly kicked him in the face, making the demon drop Kakarot. He then saw Fasha come at him with all her power into the Kamehameha wave. "Good luck, Saiyan! I'll block it!" He yelled as he got into a blocking stance.

Fasha continued to come at Piccolo while unknowingly harnessing the power of her ape form while not changing. She stopped and aimed at Piccolo's chest, firing the attack. In an explosion of power, the blast went straight through Piccolo's chest, making him yell in pain as his entire chest was destroyed. When the energy stopped, Fasha began to fall. "Descend into hell painfully, Piccolo." She said with a smile, knowing that she'd avenged everyone that Piccolo killed.

Piccolo touched his fatal wound. "I-i don't believe it. She blasted right through me. How could they defeat me like this?" He said as he chuckled. "So I underestimated their Saiyan strength. They've won for now, but my legacy on this planet will survive." Piccolo suddenly began to birth his final egg and spat it out to make it fly far away from here. Piccolo chuckled. "Good luck, my son. Get revenge for my demise. Destroy all of my enemies. B-become the most powerful Demon Prince all." Those were his final words before he writhed in agony before he finally exploded, killing the Demon King Piccolo forever.

Tien saw his Saiyan friends falling and quickly jumped into the air. He quickly caught Kakarot first, put him down and jumped up to catch Fasha, which he did. Once they were safe on the ground, Tien got out 2 senzu beans and fed them to Kakarot and Fasha, healing them almost instantly.

They sat up and looked at their 3 eyed friend. "Thank you, Tien. Your words gave me the power I needed to save Kakarot and put an end to that demon, once and for all." Fasha said.

"You're very welcome, Fasha. If you guys could kill Piccolo, then there's no doubt in my mind that you'll both have the power to the avenge your home Planet Vegeta and your entire warrior race." Tien said.

"Thanks, Tien. Fasha, did you hear what Piccolo said to me before he tortured me in the air?" Kakarot asked.

"Yes. He said that he'd destroyed Shenron, most likely so no one would be able to undo what he did eventually. I'll admit that he was smart, but not smart enough to kill me when he had the chance. But I have a feeling that there's still hope for us. The Dragon Balls must have been created by someone. Things like those just don't appear out of thin air." Fasha said.

"And I'm betting that Korin knows exactly who that person is. Let's go see him again." Kakarot said.

"Wait, you 2. Seeing you fight today has made me realize how strong Saiyans can get. It's also motivated me to train even harder than I ever have before. When the next Martial arts tournament begins, I'll do my absolute best to try to beat you guys, or at the very least, give you a decent challenge." Tien said.

"We're sure you will, my friend. After we find out what we need, we'll come back to the Same house and see everyone. With hope, we'll have great news for you all." Fasha said as she and Kakarot flew towards Korin's tower.

 **And so, after a long and hard battle, Fasha and Kakarot have managed to defeat their first real rival, King Piccolo once and for all. With the feeling Fasha has, there's still hope for everyone Piccolo and his minions have killed. The future is uncertain, but there are new battles for the Saiyans to face. What fate awaits them now that they've had the first sample of their future fight with Frieza. Find out next time on DBZ the Life of Kakarot and Fasha. Rate and review. See you soon, guys.**


	7. King Piccolo saga final part

**Here we go, guys, episodes 123-126 have begun. Fasha and Kakarot will question Korin and he will reveal the name of the one who created the Dragon Balls. The Saiyans will meet back with their earthling friends briefly before going to meet said person, but it will be someone who resembles an enemy. While this happens, a new evil will be born and will wreak a little havoc. Anyway, back to the story, guys.**

As Fasha and Kakarot flew back to Korin's tower, Tien saw Yamcha, Bulma and Launch and walked up to them, which made them happy to see their friend alive and well. "It's great to see you all again." Tien said.

"What happened here, Tien?" Yamcha asked.

"They did it, guys, Kakarot and Fasha killed King Piccolo." Tien said, which both surprised and amazed them.

"So they really killed Piccolo." Yamcha said.

"Yeah. You should have seen them. I've got so much to tell you." Tien said.

"Bulma got on the radio with TV central. "Hello, TV central, I just want to let you know that everyone is alright. Piccolo is dead."

" _Are you serious? Who could be powerful enough to do that_?"

"Let's just say that good has beaten evil once again." Bulma said,, knowing that Kakarot and Fasha would prefer to keep out of the spotlight.

" _But I need the names of the ones who saved the people."_

"Bye." Bulma said, hanging up the radio.

Soon, TV news told the entire world of Piccolo's death and no sooner did they all begin to celebrate, including many of Kakarot and Fasha's friends, even some of the criminals decided to turn over a new leaf when they heard the news. "Congratulations on behalf of everyone, my King."

"Yes, but I believe we own everything to that woman and child." King Furry said as he cried tears of joy.

 **Will Fasha and Kakarot**

They flew back to Korin's tower and landed inside, to be greeted by Korin. "It's great that you 2 are alive,my friends." He said.

"Thanks, Korin, now before we talk, got any food?" Fasha asked.

"After what we just went through, we deserve a good meal." Kakarot said.

 **Meanwhile at the Kame House**

Bulma was cooking eggs while Tien told them all about the battle between the Saiyans and King Piccolo. "Wow, that's incredible, but it shouldn't surprise us, considering that Kakarot and Fasha are the last of the mightiest race in the universe." Yamcha said.

"Yeah. Even I'm not a match for them anymore. They also think that there's a way to restore the Dragon Balls." Tien told them.

"If that's true, there's still hope for everyone Piccolo and his monsters have killed." Bulma said.

 **Meanwhile somewhere else**

An old lady was at home washing clothes by the river when suddenly, she saw a huge egg flowing in the water. She ran back to her house to tell her husband. Once they got t the egg to the house, they looked at it and it suddenly glowed and cracked, signaling the hatching process. When the egg was open, they looked inside and saw a green life form, which unknown to them was the final child of King Piccolo. The newborn opened his eyes with an evil smile.

 **Back with Fasha and Kakarot**

"Considering everything you've told me about you Saiyans, I'm not sure if I should be surprised that you guys actually beat Piccolo." Korin said.

"Piccolo was just a sample for our eventual fight with Frieza. But Piccolo was our first real rival." Kakarot said.

"Yes. It's a good thing we killed him or he would have eventually killed everyone on this planet. But now there's the matter of the Dragon Balls. Piccolo told us that he destroyed the Dragon, but I don't think Shenron's death was not permanent." Fasha said.

"Yeah. We don't know everything about the Dragon Balls, but we know that objects like those don't just appear out of nowhere. Someone must have created them, is that right, Korin?" Kakarot asked.

"Yes. Someone did create the Dragon Balls." Korin said.

"Who?" Fasha asked.

"The person who created the Dragon Balls…was Kami." Korin said, shocking them.

"The Guardian of the Earth." Fasha said, having heard rumors about him from the earthlings.

"I've heard that people who are killed by demons must spend eternity in somewhere called Limbo, unable to reach the afterlife. If that's true, we must see Kami before the year's up. He may be able to bring them back, if he has the power." Kakarot said.

"Kami lives high above this temple, really high." Korin said.

"Then we'll just fly up to see him. Don't try to stop us, Korin. You know there's no time to waste." Fasha said.

"I know, Fasha, but you made a promise to Tien to him and the others about what you've learned."

"We did promise Tien, Fasha. We have plenty of time for that before we meet Kami." Kakarot said.

Fasha smiled. "Alright, Kakarot, let's go tell our friends the great news." Fasha said as she looked at Korin. "Wait, what does Kami look like?"

"Well, let's just say you've seen him before." Korin answered.

"That doesn't help, Korin, but we don't have time for your riddles." Kakarot said as they flew off to the Kame House.

"First, let's land in Central City. I know we don't have to, but we should at least let the king see the faces of the ones who defeated Piccolo, but only to talk with the King and give him our apologies." Fasha said.

 **With King Furry**

The good king returned to his city with his guards and was taking questions from reporters. "King, what will you do now?"

"The first thing is to rebuild the city, next, the castle. After that, you'll have to wait and see. Next question, please."

"Do you know the names of the woman and child who defeated King Piccolo? Who are they?" A reporter asked.

"Well, I don't know but-" He tried to answer, but then he looked up and saw the 2 saviors flying towards him and landing in front of the king.

The guards pointed their weapons at them. "Hold your fire!" The command guard ordered.

King Furry walked up to them. "I'm so glad you both could come. I've been looking for a forward to meeting you."

"King Furry, we're very sorry for the destruction of your city." Fasha said as she and Kakarot bowed before the king.

"It is alright, Miss. The people were gone before Piccolo destroyed the city. Buildings can easily be rebuilt. If not for you 2, the people of the entire world would have been destroyed by Piccolo. The world owes you both a great dept it can never repay." King Furry said.

"Thank you, your highness. We should go. We just wanted to apologise for your city's destruction and wish you the best of luck with rebuilding." Kakarot said before reporters surrounded them.

"What are your names?"

"And your dates of birth?"

"Please, please, everyone, don't crowd them. They've been through a lot and we shouldn't burden them with questions." Furry told the reporters. "But can we at least know the names of the heroes who saved humanity?"

"Well, normally we would prefer to stay out of the spotlight, but we can at least tell you our names and what we are. My name is Fasha and this is Kakarot. We're Saiyan warriors from another planet who have been living on Earth for years. But we're not like Piccolo, we want the Earth to live in peace and to protect it when a threat like Piccolo ever arises."

"But that will be all you guys get from us. Don't come bugging us because we saved the world. We prefer to stay out of the spotlight, and plan to keep it that way." Kakarot said as he took off into the air with Fasha.

"They're really quite something, those… Saiyans." King Furry said with a smile.

The Saiyan warriors flew to the Kame House, once they got there, they were happily reunited with their earthling friends. "Hello, friends." Fasha greeted.

"Kakarot, Fasha!" They said, happy to see them.

"We have great news for you, there's still a chance that everyone Piccolo and his monsters killed can come back to life." Fasha said.

"Really, Krillin, Master Roshi and Chiaotzu could come back?" Bulma asked.

"Yes. We'll have to go see someone named Kami, the guardian of Earth. If he allows it, everyone Piccolo has killed could be brought back to life." Kakarot said as they flew off, leaving the earthlings shocked. As they were flying, they looked down at the earthlings below and waved at them, causing them to cheer for their saviors.

 **Meanwhile**

The old couple's home was set ablaze by the spawn of King Piccolo, who had apparently grown up enough to speak. He was wearing clothes of his late father's clan. "This is just the start. I'll get the Saiyans, Kakarot and Fasha. I, Prince Piccolo will have revenge for my father and rule this world in his name." The young Prince vowed with an evil laugh.

 **Back with the Saiyans**

They flew back to Korin's tower and Korin greeted them. "So, you've finally finished your business."

"Yes. We're going to see Kami now. Is there anything you can tell us about him?" Fasha asked.

"Well, he's very gentle so you guys shouldn't be worried about fighting him." Korin said, not wanting to spoil the surprise.

"Alright, Korin, we'll find out ourselves." Kakarot said.

"Wait, you're going to need this bell. Trust me, you'll need it." Korin said, giving Fasha a little bell."

"Fine, Korin." Fasha said as they began to fly up to Kami's temple.

 **Later at night with Prince Piccolo**

The young demon Prince was walking through the woods when he saw a nearby house. Inside the house was a family, who were celebrating their young son's 6th birthday. "My, what a special birthday boy you are." The father said happily.

"I hope this has been a very special day for you. We're so proud of you, dear." The mother said, making her son smile with joy. He then blew out the candles on the cake. "Yes. Happy birthday, my dear." The mother said with joy as she clapped.

"Happy birthday. Here's a present from the both of us to you." The father said, putting a green present box on the table.

"Wow, what could it be?" The boy asked as he opened his present. "A plane!" He said, seeing a red toy airplane. "Great, thanks a lot. Thanks, Daddy. Thanks, Mama." He said happily, laughing with his parents with joy as he began to play with his toy plane.

The young demon Prince saw the happy family and became angry, throwing a rock through the window, startling the family. The father got his gun from the wall and ran to the door, where their did was growing, but saw nothing. "Very strange, it's all clear." He said as the with and child came up beside him.

Unknown to the family, Piccolo was standing right behind them. He became mad and began to destroy the table, leaving the dinner, cake and toy plane in ruins as he ran out of the house. The family saw this and the father sent the dog after the little demon. "Aw, our dinner is all ruined." The child said as he cried.

Piccolo ran away with the dog giving chase. He tripped and the dog began to jumped towards him, making Piccolo so afraid that he held his hands out, unknowingly firing an energy wave at the dog, sending him far into the air and sending him away, but not killing him. When he got up, he ran back to his owners. The young Prince was shocked at what he did, looking at his hands before smiling evilly.

 **Back with the Saiyans**

Kakarot and Fasha flew up into dark clouds with streaks of lighting hitting them but they would not give up. They flew up until they finally got out of the clouds, seeing the temple. "Fasha, that must be the temple. It's huge."

"Very huge. But what is there to expect from the Guardian of the Earth?" Fasha asked as they landed on the temple floor and looked around until they saw a black-skinned Arabian-looking man. "Hello."

"Hello."

"We're Kakarot and Fasha. We're looking for someone named Kami." Kakarot said.

""I know Kami, but my name is Mr Popo." He said, introducing himself. "Kami told me all about you 2. You Bea Piccolo, didn't you?"

"I'm guessing that Kami knows everything that happens on Earth?" Kakarot asked.

"Of course, young Kakarot."

"Oh, by the way, we have this." Fasha said, showing the bell to Mr Popo.

"Ah, so Korin gas approved you to come. Now, are you ready for the test?" Popo asked.

"You mean we have to fight you before we see Kami!" Fasha said.

"No, Fasha, only Kakarot. You're far stronger than I am, so only young Kakarot will fight me. Should he win, you both get to see Kami. You're the first challenger I've had in centuries. This is exciting." Popo said.

Kakarot moved with blinding speed, but Mr Popo didn't move until he suddenly punched Kakarot away. The young Saiyan got up. "That was a good punch." Kakarot said as he tried attacking again but Mr Popo avoided every blow until he blocked a kick and threw Kakarot, unknown to the Saiyans, Kami was watching.

"I thought you were strong. It's too bad you won't get to see Kami." Popo said.

"Your taunting won't work on me. Fasha taught me how to not be angered by taunting years ago." Kakarot said. " _Ok let's see how he reacts to the Kamehameha wave."_ He thought. "Kamehame-haaaaa!" He yelled as he fired the wave at Mr Popo but he strangely ate the blast. "Alright,, I'll try this!" Kakarot said as he charged a blast into his hand. He then tried to punch Mr Popo but he jumped into the air and avoided the punch.

"It's a shame you have all that power but lack control. Only when you control your power, will you be able to meet with Kami." Popo said.

"I see you're very strong, Mr Popo, but I imagine Kami is much stronger, right?" Fasha asked.

"Indeed, Fasha, he's much stronger than me. But strength is not enough. You both beat Piccolo and assumed you were the strongest in the world, but as you know, there will be someone even stronger." Popo said.

"I know, Popo. That's why we're staying here to train until we become strong enough to beat you and Kami, and eventually Frieza, but that's not the only reason we're here. Piccolo killed some of our friends and we want to bring them back before the year's up, otherwise they'll be stuck in Limbo forever."

"Yes. But to see my movements,, you must be tranquil as the sky, yet quicker than lightning. To do that, you must empty your minds of thoughts. Watch me." Popo said as he stood motionless and thoughtless. He then disappeared and reappeared behind them.

"I will guessing that we must use all of our senses to see you?" Kakarot asked.

"Yes. Kami has taught me many things in our time together. I like to think that I make him proud." Popo said.

"Well in that case, we're staying here forever, or at least until I'm strong enough to beat you like Fasha is." Kakarot said.

"You Saiyans are very peculiar" Popo said.

"It's what we live for, Popo, fighting powerful opponents to become stronger and more powerful." Fasha said proudly.

"Wait, if Kami is powerful, why didn't he stop Piccolo himself?" Kakarot asked.

"I'm afraid his role isn't that simple." Popo answered.

 **Meanwhile in the woods**

2 of King Furry's guards were going through the woods until they came across a big black bear, witch was dead. "Who do you think did this?"

"I don't know, but here's footprints." They followed the footprints until they saw a kid who, unknown to them, was King Piccolo's son. "Hey, kid. What are you doing out here?"

"Are you lost? Where are your parents?" The 2nd guard asked.

The demon Prince grabbed the 1st guard's gun and squeezed it shut with strength unimaginable for his size, making him stubble back. "You, you the one who killed that vear, aren't you? Stay back, or I'll shoot!" The second guard said as he started shooting but the little demon used his power to stop the bullets, making the guards run away in fear.

"My parents? Just one, Piccolo, and he was kind enough to give me everything he had, including something very special." The demon Prince said.

 **Back at Kami's temple**

"You know, seeing you Monday like that reminds me of a technique that Roshi taught to Krillin. This bell here rings if you move it back and forth but it won't ring if you move it in one direction." Kakarot said.

"And those are the redonent moves, but knowing it won't be enough. Once you complete the technique, there's still a chance you won't be able to get past me. You both must decide, will you comment to years of training that would end in vain?"

"Yes. We'll do whatever it takes to get stronger to eventually fight Frieza and give him the punishment he's long deserved for everything he's done to the universe. And we'll do whatever it takes to bring back our friends." Fasha said.

"That's good to hear." A voice said from inside the temple.

"Is that Kami?" Kakarot asked.

"Yes, and I will meet with you both now." Kami said, making Kakarot and Fasha smile. Mr Popo walked them to the stairs and they waited.

Kami began to come out but what the Saiyans saw shocked them. When he was fully revealed, he looked just like Piccolo but was older and had similar clothes as Piccolo's but was of a different color and the symbol on it said 'God'. "That's impossible, Fasha killed you, Piccolo!" Kakarot said as he got into a battle stance.

"Wait, Kakarot, I don't think that he's Piccolo." Fasha said.

"I should have known Korin wouldn't explain it to you 2. He thinks he's very funny." Kami said as he walked up to the Saiyans.

"Obviously." Fasha said.

"But there's a good reason you mistook me for Piccolo, young Kakarot. Ages ago, we two beings were one. A single coin with 2 opposing sides. My name is Kami, and I am indeed the guardian of this planet, but it wasn't always that way. Guardians are a mortal lot, much like you. There was a guardian before me, and I sensed that his end was near. I made the same trip that the 2 of you did up to this lookout in hopes of becoming his successor, but he turned his back on me. I strongly believed that I was destined to replace him, but in his great wisdom, he saw in me a side I was too proud to admit. You see a guardian's motives must be pure, yet, in me aax a selfish desire for it's power a control, a side of bitterness and hate. For many brutal years, I meditated and trained until I was finally able to separate my impure desire and drive it out of my body. That evil became Piccolo. While in my purified form I remained here and became the next guardian, Piccolo went down to the earth to insight disorder and chaos. It's been a great source of guilt for me. But you Saiyan have stopped him in his boldest assault, and I gratitude, I will give ear to your request, but on one condition: you must let me see your pasts. If I'm to grant your request, I must go into your minds and learn about your pasts."

Fasha looked down and sighed. She knew that her past was horrible and knew that she would never be able to forget everything she's done, but if Kami could bring her friends back, she'd have to do as requested. "Tell us what to do."

"Sit close to me and concentrate on your memories, past and present. I'll be able to delve into your mind from there." Kami said. The Saiyans did as requested and Kami touched their heads and delved into the Saiyans minds. While Kakarot's past was almost good, safe for the accident with Gohan years ago, Fasha's past was horrible. Kami saw everything that the female Saiyan warrior did while working for the most horrible tyrant the universe had ever known, killing and slaughtering thousands of innocent people in his name while even enjoying it, as well as everything she's done since arriving in Earth. After that, Kami let go and turned his back on them. "So it is true, you Saiyans were mercenaries working for someone who is far worse than even Piccolo. Why should I help you."

"Kami, I understand that you have every right in the universe to hate me. It's true that me and my entire race enjoyed slaughtering thousands of innocent people under that monster. I'm just angry at myself that it took me losing my Planet, my race, and even my friends to finally feel the same pain I've caused others. Since then, I've been trying to make atonement by raising Kakarot and teaching him to be something far better than I am. Living on Earth made me see a better path in life then the one I followed under _him_! When I first learned about the Dragon Balls, I wanted to bring Planet Vegeta and my entire race back, including my friends and Kakarot's parents, Bardock and Gine so that one day, we could eventually band together and finally kill Frieza, but I also wanted to show them a new, better path in life, one where me, Kakarot and my entire race could become the universe's protectors and not it's conquers." Fasha said as tears fell from her eyes.

"Fasha's telling you the truth, Kami. It is true that Fasha and the rest of our race have spilt rivers of innocent blood, but Fasha has changed and has been teaching me to be something far better than what she used to be. And we've been fighting to protect the innocent from people like Frieza and Piccolo. If you don't want to train us, that's fine, but please don't make all the innocent people that Piccolo killed pay for our sins." Kakarot said as he hugged Fasha.

After a few minutes, Kami turned around and looked in the Saiyans eyes, seeing that they truly did feel remorse for everything their race has done. "Your eyes and words speak the truth. You Saiyans truly have changed your ways. I agree to help your friends and help you both grow stronger. But you must stay here and train under me for as long as my own motives require." The old one said, putting his hands on their shoulders.

"Thank you, Kami. Now we can tell you which friends to bring back?"

"I know who they are: Master Roshi, Chiaotzu, Nom, all the other fighters. Unfortunately my powers as guardian won't bring them back. The one being that has that ability is Shenron. I guess I'll have to recreate him and let the earthlings use the Dragon Balls again, but I do so begrudgingly. From now on you 2 must take greater cars to protect your friends and secure the power of the Dragon."

"We vow to protect the Dragon Balls and this planet with our very lives, honorable Kami." Fasha said as they knelt down before the guardian of Earth.

"I will hold you to that, my Saiyan friends. Now, Mr Popo, I would like to begin recreating the Dragon immediately." Kami told his assistant.

"Yes, Kami." Mr Popo said.

 **Meanwhile**

A boat carrying 2 fisherman was sailing across the sea. One of them looked out and saw something standing on the water, shocking him and his friend. Standing on the water was Prince Piccolo, who fired a finger beam at the water, making it swirl around as a fish flea into the air until Piccolo caught it. He then saw the boat and fired a bigger finger beam at it, sinking the vessel and killing the fishermen. Piccolo then held the fish to him, taking a bite out of it.

 **Back at the Lookout**

"Well, my friends, it's time for me to make good on my promise. Mr Popo, fetch the Dragon." Kami said.

"Right away." Popo said he he went inside the temple.

"You both must understand; once the Dragon is alive, this is out of my hands." Kami said as Mr Popo quickly came back with the model of the Dragon, which was damaged. "I didn't realize he was this badly damaged, Mr Popo. Is it possible to fix him?"

"Yes, it's easy." Popo answered as ge saf down, took the lid off and began to glue the Dragon back together."

"I guess you have to bring the Dragon to life, Kami?" Fasha asked.

"Yes, but when he was destroyed, I decided to not bring him back. When I created the Dragon Balls, I did it so the people of Earth could have a sense of hope, but then I learned that the hearts of men are easily corrupted. People began killing each other for the Dragon Balls; their greed and lust for power turned my once Noble endeavor into one of evil, however, you Saiyans have changed my mind. You've shown me that even evil hearts can change."

In a matter of minutes, Mr Popo finished with the Dragon, put the model into the container and put the lid back on. "Stand back, please." Kami told them, making them do just that. Kami prepared his Life-giving beam and fired it at the Dragon model, making it glow and shoot into the air. The Saiyans saw the Dragon's shadow and the gold light shot down to Earth.

"Where's he going?" Kakarot asked.

"He's searching for the Dragon Balls. Normally they must be in stone form for 1 year before the Dragon can be summoned to grant a wish, but by that time, it would be too late for your friends to come back to life. So I decided to make an exception for you and your friends." Kami said.

"How long must we stay here and train?" Fasha asked.

"For 3 years until the next tournament, but there's something you should know, my friends, someone else will be coming to the tournament to challenge you both."

"Who?"

"Prince Piccolo."

"Prince Piccolo? That's impossible! We destroyed all of Piccolo's spawns." Kakarot said.

"Unfortunately, this one is very different. Moments before Piccolo died, he gave birth to an egg that contained a child identical to its father. One that possess his powers, his brain and he tendency for evil. The child is growing as we speak and in 3 years time, he'll be strong enough to face the 2 of you. But while you're here, he cannot find you. This way you can train here without any disturbances. I am prevented from destroying Piccolo myself because of a minor technically, so it's up to you Saiyans to destroy him." Kami explained.

"We see that, Kami. We promise to kill him when we face him at the tournament." Kakarot vowed.

"But first, do you have a bathroom here? We could use a shower after everything we've been through. Once we've showered, we'll begin our training." Fasha said.

"The bathroom is down the hall, first door to your right." Popo told them.

Good. Come, Kakarot, time to clean ourselves." Fasha said.

"I'll have fresh clothes for you when you're both done." Kami said as the Saiyans went inside.

"Kami, you and Piccolo are one, right? If Piccolo dies, you die with him." Popo said, knowing that Kami kept that from the Saiyans.

"That is correct. No entity can straggle himself with his own hand. I have brought all this on myself, but now I've found a way to rid the world of the horrors I've brought upon it. You will just have to carry on without me until another guardian can be found. Perhaps one of the Saiyans can fill the void." Kami said.

 **At the Kame House**

"Guys, look!" Bulma yelled out to her friends as she saw the Dragon Balls restored. She quickly put them on the ground outside and uncapsuled the freezer capsules containing Krillin, Master Roshi and Chiaotzu. They all gathered in front of the Dragon Balls. "Eternal Dragon, come forth and Grant our wish." Bulma said.

The Dragon Balls glowed and in a matter of seconds, the sky turned black and the Shenron came out of the Dragon Balls, as If he was never destroyed. "We thought you'd been destroyed, Shenron." Bulma said.

" **KAMI SAW THAT KAKAROT AND FASHA'S PURPOSE WAS NOBLE AND SAW FIT TO BRING ME BACK TO LIFE**." Shenron explained.

"Where are they?" Bulma asked, wanting to know where her Saiyan friends were.

" **KAMI HAS CHOSEN THEM FOR AN IMPORTANT TASK AND ARE TRAINING AT THE LOOKOUT**. Shenron answered. " **YOU WILL SEE THEM AGAIN AT THE NEXT TOURNAMENT.** "

"Who's Kakarot and Fasha training with?" Tien asked.

" **WAIT. YOU WILL SEE SOON ENOUGH. NOW, YOUR WISH.** " Shenron said.

"Bring back everyone that Piccolo and his monsters killed since the end of the last tournament." Bulma wished.

" **IT SHALL BE DONE.** " Shenron said as his eyes glowed, sending the souls of everyone Piccolo killed back to their bodies. Including Krillin, Master Roshi and Chiaotzu, who awoke and we're greeted by their friends as they sat up. " **YOUR WISH HAS BEEN GRANTED. NOW I MUST GO.** Shenron said as he went back into the Dragon Balls and they scattered across the world once more.

The sky turned back to normal and Bulma looked at her now alive friends. Welcome back, guys. Right now I bet there's some really happy people somewhere." She said, imagining all the joyful people who were now reunited with their loved ones.

"I can't believe Kakarot and Fasha did this for us." Krillin said happily.

"I can sense that they defeated Piccolo, but what I don't know is where they are right now." Roshi said, wondering where his Saiyan friends were.

"Shenron said that they're training at Kami's Lookout." Yamcha said.

This shocked Roshi. "Kami's Lookout?"

"Yes, master. The guardian of the Earth." Tien said.

"It's possible that it's true. I think Kami knows that Kakarot and Fasha are different from the rest of their old race. That's why he's allowed them to train under him. I hope that Kami sees how much Fasha has changed." Roshi said.

"She has changed, master. She may have been a ruthless mercenary but she's changed her heart and is making Kakarot into what their entire race could have been if they could have been brought back. Heaven rest all the souls of the proud warrior race, especially Bardock." Tien said, praying that the Saiyans would find peace in heaven. If they're training with Kami, we'll have to train twice as long, hard and fast for the next tournament." Tien said, making the others cheer.

"That's the spirit, guys." Bulma said.

 **Kakarot and Fasha's wish has been granted and everyone is going to begin their training for the next tournament, but will it be enough for the Saiyan warriors to be strong enough to defeat Prince Piccolo? Find out next time on DBZ the Life of Kakarot and Fasha. Rate and review. See you soon, guys.**


	8. Prince Piccolo saga part 1

**Here we go, guys, episodes 133-136 have begun. Kakarot and Fasha will reunite with their earthling friends after 3 years, but the Saiyans have changed in ways none of the earthlings expected. But unknown to the earthlings, a new, more powerful enemy with an ambition is coming to challenge the Saiyans. Anyway back to the story, guys.**

It had been 3 years since Kakarot and Fasha had defeated King Piccolo and now it was time for the 23rd Martial arts tournament. Fighters from around the world had come to participate in the event, but certain earthlings knew that they would be no match for their friends, especially the Saiyans.

Currently, it was raining and Master Roshi and Launch, in her blue state were waiting for their friends. After some time, Paur and Bulma showed up. "Hey, guys, been a long time. Have the guys arrived yet?" Bulma asked.

"No. Krillin left soon after to begin training." Roshi said.

"So did Yamcha." Bulma said with distaste.

"It seems they've grown up and have followed the example of Fasha and Kakarot." Roshi said.

Suddenly, they heard a little girl crying and trying to get her balloon from a tree. Bulma walked up to girl. "Don't worry, I'll get your balloon for you." She said.

"Don't have to, Bulma, I'll get it." The voice of Chiaotzu said as he appeared and got the balloon from the tree and handed it to the little girl.

"Thank you, sir." The little girl said before walking to rejoin her parents.

"Hey, guys, great to see you." Tien said as he walked up to them, along with Yamcha and Krillin, who had grown up.

"Hi, Yamcha." Puar said as she flew to Yamcha and hugged him.

"Hey, Paur. Hey, Bulma." Yamcha said.

"Hello, boys." Roshi said, happy to see his students.

"Hello, Tien." Launch said.

They earth warriors went to sign up for tournament and waited. "Hey, have you guys seen Kakarot and Fasha?" Bulma asked.

"No, I'm afraid not." Tien said.

"I hope they didn't forget about this. We never got a chance to remind them before they left." Launch said.

"Don't worry, they'll come. They're Saiyan warriors and fighting's what they live for." Yamcha said, knowing that the Saiyans would never miss a chance to fight.

"I'll bet they've grown stronger than ever thanks to their training." Krillin said.

"Makes me wonder how much they've changed over the past 3 years." Chiaotzu said.

After some time, the rain clouds went away and the Saiyans had not shown up yet. "The application booth will soon be closing, anyone who has not signed in, please hurry!"

Master Roshi went to the booth. "Excuse me, I have 2 friends who have been unavailable. Can I sign in for them?"

"We're sorry, but that would be a violation of the rules."

"I wish I could turn into them and sign in, but it would take me time to recover after every change." Paur said. "But I'll fly up and look for them."

"We will be closing in 3 minutes!"

As Bulma was pacing around, the earthling warriors were watching out for their Saiyan friends. "We will now be closing!" Just as the earthlings lost hope, orange and pink wind-like stopped at the sign up desk, revealing none other than the seemingly last 2 survivors of the Saiyan race: Kakarot and Fasha, but Kakarot had grown up a great deal since 3 years ago and surprisingly, they were wearing orange and pink gis, with holes for their tails to stick out.

The Saiyan warriors signed up for the tournament and looked at the earthlings. "Hello, friends." Fasha said, leaving the humans shocked at how much the Saiyans had changed in 3 years.

"K-kakarot, F-fasha, is that you?" Bulma asked, still shocked.

"It is us, Bulma. Maybe this will help." Kakarot said as he showed them his tail, along with Fasha, which surprisingly wrapped around each other.

"It is them. Who else has tails like that?" Krillin asked.

"Wow, you guys sure have changed a lot, especially you, Kakarot." Roshi said, noticing how much the child he knew had grown to the point where he towered above Krillin and himself.

"It's great to see you guys again. I never got a chance to thank you for bringing me back." Krillin said happily as he hugged them.

"We're just happy you're back, Krillin." Kakarot said, happy to see his friend had come back to life.

"That's Kakarot and Fasha? It'd be hard to believe if it wasn't for the tails." Tien said. "And if they've changed, their power must have grown as well." Tien said, surprised at seeing his Saiyan friends.

"They were stronger than, but now they must be Invincible." Yamcha said, knowing that their Saiyan power must have increased to imaginable levels.

"But, Yamcha, you must know that even with our increased strength, we're still ants compared to _him."_ Fasha said, referring to a certain tyrant.

"Let's not ruin the moment, Fasha. Let's enjoy being around our friends." Kakarot said as he put his arm around her neck.

"Um guys, why are your tails wrapped around each other?" Launch asked, noticing how the tails were intertwined.

"Take a good guess, my friends." Fasha said, turning to Kakarot and wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Wait! So you 2 are." Bulma asked, shocked.

"Indeed, Bulma. Kakarot and I are together now. It happened when were training. Even though I tried to deny it at first, I couldn't hide my feelings for him. He reminded me of Bardock more than once and I couldn't help but fall in love with him." Fasha explained, shocking the earthlings.

"S-s-so you're both together now?" Roshi asked, shocked.

"You want further proof, Roshi?" Kakarot asked as he gently pulled Fasha into a deep kiss, making the earthlings fall on their butts. After a few minutes, the now Saiyan lovers separated.

"Was that proof enough or do you need more?" Fasha asked.

"No, Fasha, that was proof enough. I'm actually very happy for you and Kakarot. I think I always knew you guys would get together someday." Bulma asked as she got up and hugged her Saiyan friends, witch they returned.

"Thank you, Bulma." Kakarot said.

"Hey, if it is true love between you, I don't have the slightest problem with it." Tien said with a smile.

"Me too." Krillin said.

"Me 3" Yamcha said.

"Me 4." Chiaotzu said, with a smile.

"I must admit, the gis suit you. It's a surprise that you are now wearing Earth clothing now." Roshi said.

"We're glad you approve, Roshi, but we're only wearing these when we're not fighting. We will always wear our armor in fights in order to honor our proud warrior race." Fasha said, proudly.

"We completely understand, my friends. I have faith that the Saiyan race lives on, through the 2 of you, especially your old friends and Bardock, Fasha. While I may not have known any of them, they were great warriors and have the everlasting respect of all of us." Tien said with understanding.

"I've made hotel reservations for all of us. I suggest you all rest up and saw your strength for the matches tomorrow. Since Kakarot and Fasha are a couple now, they'll have a room to themselves." Roshi said.

"Thank you, Master Roshi." The warriors said.

 **Later at night**

It had begun to rain again and the warriors were doing what they needed to prepare for the tournament tomorrow. "So, Kakarot, are you excited for the tournament?" Fasha asked her now-lover.

"Indeed, my love. I can't wait to see how much we've both improved over the last 3 years." Kakarot said.

"I'm sure that our friends' power has increased as well. While there will be other warriors, they won't hold a candle to them or us." She said before she turned serious. "Except for one."

"Yes. Prince Piccolo is bound to be one of the warriors. And who knows how much strong he is, hopefully stronger than his father." Kakarot said.

"I can't help but feel that Kami held something about Prince Piccolo back from us." Fasha said, sensing that Kami didn't tell them something.

"Whatever it is, I have a feeling that we'll find out soon enough."

"Agreed. But anyway, let's get some sleep. We have a big day ahead of us." Fasha said as she covered up.

"Goodnight, Fasha." Kakarot said.

"Goodnight, Kakarot." Fasha said as they fell asleep.

 **Meanwhile outside**

There was a parade-like clock playing, giving some kids some entertainment. One kid ran to take a look at it, despite his mother's request for a umbrella. Unfortunately, a thunderbolt hit the clock, destroying it and making the rubble fall. The boy's mother ran to shield her son from the rubble but suddenly, a green finger shot a beam at it, destroying it before it could hit the mother and son. Some of the small pieces floated around the owner of the person who saved them.

"I'm eternally grateful, sir." The mother said, grateful that her child was safe. But when the mother and child saw their savior, they were shocked at his appearance. The lighting then revealed that it was really the Demon Prince Piccolo, who was now wearing a purple gi with a blue belt, but what the most noticeable thing about his new outfit was that he'd chosen to have a white cape with shoulder pads to make it weighted and a white turban to cover the antennas on his head.

Prince Piccolo was looking at the hotel that his most hated enemies were staying in. He then walked up to it as one of the clock hands fell near the mother and son, scaring them. A few people ran from the demon Prince because of his scary appearance as he stopped and looked at the Saiyans' window. " _Enjoy your last night while you can, Saiyans, because tomorrow, you will both die._ " He thought evilly.

 **The next day**

3 of the employees were having a fireworks show to get the crowd excited. While this was happening, the warriors were waiting for the announcement for the preliminary rounds to begin. "Master Roshi, did you bring our uniforms?" Yamcha asked.

"No, young man. You've all surpassed my lessons. What you wear from now on is your own." The turtle hermit told his former students.

Thanks, Master." The students said.

The warriors went to the fighting arena and suited up for the matches. Tien had chosen to wear his green pants and a light yellow shirt, while Yamcha and Krillin had chosen to wear altered uniforms that were exactly the same as their old ones with the symbol of the turtle house, out of respect for Roshi.

"So, we see that you honor your master." Kakarot said as he showed up with Fasha, wearing the exact same armor that their friends knew all too well.

"We do it for the same reason you wear your armor to honor your great race, Kakarot. It's one of the things we have in common with you and Fasha." Krillin said.

"It's good that you do, my friends. We both wouldn't have it any other way." Fasha said. Suddenly, she and Kakarot faces turned serious and they looked to the left, seeing none other than Prince Piccolo standing 3 feet from them. They turned around and stared at the demon Prince, who smiled evilly at them.

Tien and Chiaotzu turned around too. "No. He looks like." Tien said, shocked at seeing who looked like King Piccolo.

The demon Prince turned around to fully face the Saiyans as they stared at him. _"He arrived, just like we expected."_ Kakarot and Fasha thought with a challenging smile. After a few minutes of staring, Piccolo turned around and walked away.

Tien walked up to his friends. "Kakarot, Fasha, is it possible that one of Piccolo's henchmen survived?"

"Yes, in a manner of speaking." Kakarot said, now wanting to tell his friend the demon's true identity yet.

"Don't tell the others, Tien. If they found out it would just start unwanted trouble." Fasha said.

"Hey, guys, that guys looks like he knows you 2." Krillin said.

"Is he giving you trouble? I'd gladly put him in his place." Yamcha offered, not knowing who the green person really was.

"No need for that, one of us will do it ourselves in the matches. He does look very strong, though. Perhaps he'll give us a challenge." Kakarot said.

Chiaotzu then talked to Tien telepathically. _"Tien, that looked like King Piccolo."_

" _I know, but don't say anything. Kakarot and Fasha don't want any unnecessary trouble. Besides, it could be one of Piccolo's henchmen, one that he kept secret from us."_

As they were all looking at the demon Prince, Kakarot felt someone tap him on the shoulder. They all looked and saw a beautiful woman in a blue and red outfit. The woman looked at Kakarot with a smile. "Hi, Kakarot."

The Saiyans felt something familiar about the woman and quickly connected the dots. "Chi Chi, us that you? You've certainly grown up into a model of beauty." Fasha asked, astonished at seeing the young girl she knew had grown up so much.

"Why thank you, Fasha, and I see that Kakarot has changed a lot, too. Quite handsome. What do you say after the Tournament, we go somewhere private and have a little fun?" Chi Chi asked Kakarot seductively, getting a look from Fasha.

"I'd back off if I were you, Chi Chi. Beautiful as you are, Kakarot's type is someone who is a natural-born warrior, someone like me, so back off, he's mine." Fasha said, getting in Chi Chi's face as she wrapped her tail around his.

Chi Chi looked at Fasha before her face turned angry. "YOU SLLLLUUUTT!" She yelled with jealousy, shocking the other warriors.

Fasha didn't seem fazed by Chi Chi calling her a slut and gave a challenging smile. "You can call me whatever you want, Chi Chi, it won't work. But I think we should settle this in the ring. If you beat me, I'll give you Kakarot, but if you lose, you give up your advances and find someone else. Challenge accepted?"

"Humh, challenge definitely accepted, Fasha. I'm gonna beat the tail off you and Kakarot will be mine." Chi Chi said as she turned around and walked away.

"Fasha, you sure you want to do that? As we both know, she has quite the temper." Kakarot told his girlfriend.

"Of course, Kakarot, it'll be the perfect way show her that you're all mine, besides, she doesn't stand a chance against me." Fasha assured him.

Just then, a tournament employee called for all the fighters to come to the center of the room, telling them about the Lesser number of fighters then last time, due to recent events. While this was happening, Tien looked at Piccolo, who was 3 fighters away from him. " _It doesn't make sense, why would Piccolo's underling come to the tournament, why now?"_ He thought, wondering why one of Piccolo's henchmen would risk showing himself now when there was plenty of opportunities for him.

It was soon time to draw the lottery numbers. Tien had told Chiaotzu to rig the numbers so they wouldn't have to fight each other in the preliminary rounds. Also requesting that Piccolo be put into a different block to see how he fought, and for Fasha to face Chi Chi in a different block as well, at Fasha's request. Puar even came in as a bird to see what would happen. After a few minutes of looking at their numbers to see which block they were in, with the Saiyans and Piccolo looking at each other, it was Kakarot's time to fight.

Kakarot got into the ring, with Fasha, the earthling warriors, Chi Chi and Piccolo watching, Kakarot's 1st opponent stepped into the ring, which was the resurrected King Chappa. "I'd heard you were destroyed by King Piccolo's enforcer, Chappa."

"I have fought the one named Tamborine and survived." The former champion told him, not knowing that his death was for real. "Kakarot, I have waited a long time to get back in the ring with you, you and I have some unfinished business. Long before your lucky victory during our last encounter, I was champion of this tournament. Now I will have my revenge."

" _You forget who underestimated who last time, King Chappa. We both told you to never underestimate the power of a Saiyan."_ Fasha thought with a smirk.

"I will reclaim the title, Kakarot, you don't stand a chance against me." Chappa said as he bowed to Kakarot, which the Saiyan did as well.

"Ready? You may now begin." The referee said.

King Chappa got into a battle stance. "I have developed a few new moves, Kakarot, just for this occasion." Chappa said confident, but Kakarot just smiled and crossed his arms. "Is that your defense, crossing your arms? Are you so weak that you won't even try to fight?!" He asked, but Kakarot just smirked and Chappa began to sweat, seeing that the Saiyan warrior was the one in control of the fight. Chappa ran and kicked at Kakarot but he used his superior speed to get behind him. As Chappa began to look for him, the Saiyan's tail was slowly going to his neck. Come out and fight, you coward!" Chappa yelled before Kakarot's tail whipped him in the neck, knocking him out cold.

"Number 2 advances!" The referee said.

"Earthlings like Chappa pale in comparison to us." Fasha said to her friends.

"Yeah, but we haven't begun to witness yours and Kakarot's full increased strength, Fasha." Tien said.

"Yeah, and I'll bet it's huge." Yamcha said.

"No surprise there, guys." Krillin said.

Piccolo watched with a smile as Kakarot stepped out of the ring. " _How easily the crowd is entertained. Kakarot and Fasha haven't even begun to unleash their full Saiyan power, however with moves that elementary, and with my very special ability, they hardly stand a chance against me. I'll rip them into pieces in front of their earthling friends and be one step closer to my ultimate goal._ " He thought with an evil laugh.

Next came Fasha vs Chi Chi. The female Saiyan gave a challenging smirk as Chi Chi got into a battle stance. "Better give up, Fasha. Kakarot's mine!"

Fasha chuckled. "Don't hold back for my sake, Chi Chi, got all out if you want, as you know, I am a veteran Saiyan warrior. If you want Kakarot, you'll have to beat me first."

"Then I don't have to hold back!" Chi Chi yelled as she ran to Fasha and tried to punch her but she blocked it with her tail, surprising Chi Chi.

"Is this all you have? I would have thought being trained under Roshi would have toughened you up." Fasha told the hot tempered woman.

"I'll show you how tough I am!" Chi Chi yelled as she tried to repeatedly punch and kick the female Saiyan, but she blocked every blow with her tail before getting bored as she teleported behind her.

"Where'd you go, slut?" Chi Chi asked, looking for Fasha but she used the same tactic Kakarot used to avoid being seen. "RRRRAAAHH, COME OUT AND FIGHT ME, YOU SLLLLUUUTT!"

"I told you before, Chi Chi, calling me names like that won't work on me. I'm bored fighting you now. Time to end this little rivalry between us." Fasha said, shocking Chi Chi as she turned around and got smacked out of the ring by Fasha's tail, making her fly out of the ring and into the wall, but not hard enough to knock her out.

"Fasha advances." The referee said.

Fasha got out of the ring and walked up to Chi Chi. "Well, a deal's a deal, Chi Chi, you will give up your advances towards Kakarot and find someone else."

Chi Chi got up, but didn't look angry. "I can't believe it, you completely knocked me out of the ring with just your tail. Maybe I was wrong about you."

"I'm glad you think so, because you owe me an apology for what you called me earlier and while we were fighting." Fasha said with a stern look.

"You're right I do owe you an apology. I'm sorry for calling you a slut and trying to take Kakarot away from you, Fasha, it's clear to me that you are the one destined to be with him. I wish you and Kakarot a great life together." She said gently as she held her hand out.

Fasha smiled and took her hand. "I accept your apology, Chi Chi. Don't worry, someone else will love you one day, you just have to find him or he'll find you. I'm sure of that."

"I think I'll stay and watch the matches. After all, I'm going to be the one planning your eventual wedding." Chi Chi said while going to another area, getting a shocked look from the female Saiyan.

The preliminary rounds continued, with Tien, Yamcha, Krillin, and a masked man who was really Yajirobe beating their opponents easily. When it was Chiaotzu's turn to fight, he was happy at first but when he saw who his opponents was, he was shocked beyond belief.

Tien and the others heard the other warriors and looked at the ring, seeing Chiaotzu defeated. Tien ran to his friend and picked him up. "You'll pay for this." He threatened his friend's opponent until he saw who he was: Mercenary Tao, now a cyborg.

"We meet again, Shinhan."

"No. You died." Tien said.

"You hello to you, too, Saiyans."

Fasha and Kakarot immediately recognized Tao. "And here I thought I'd killed you. Seems I underestimated you." Fasha said.

"How'd you get the cyborg parts, Tao?" Kakarot asked.

"Will a little imagination and a lot of zeni. It took me a while to get my parts in order, but here I am; the world's first fully functioning cyborg assassin."

"Guys, who is this guy?" Krillin asked, wondering who this cyborg was.

"Mercenary Tao, a killer. He's also the younger brother of the Crane hermit, and that makes him Tien and Chiaotzu's master." Kakarot explained.

"He tried to kill Upa's father and I thought I killed him. There was an explosion when he tried to trick us and threw a grenade at me, but I just used my tail to send it right back at him. I thought that explosion killed him." Fasha said.

"After that you could say my entire life fell to pieces."

"I'm guessing that you're here for revenge, right, murderer?" Kakarot asked.

"Yes. I can end you now or crush you in the ring. Then I will deal with you, Tien Shinhan, once my brother's star student, now a, what's the word? A traitor."

"I didn't betray him, I was loyal to his house until I discovered that he and you had no honor. I will fight you for Chiaotzu." Tien said with determination.

Medics brought stretchers to carry the wounded to the hospital, one of them carrying Chiaotzu. Bulma and Launch decided to go with him as the rounds continued. Tao beat another opponent, then Prince Piccolo landed a blow on his. The opponent grabbed his left leg. "Fool. Don't touch me." The demon Prince said as he used his other leg to kick his opponent out of the ring with enough force to crack the wall.

Kakarot and Fasha looked at him and smiled. "He may be King Piccolo's son, but his strength and skills are far superior to his father's. Good. That means he'll give us a far better challenge then his father did." Kakarot said with a smile.

"Yes, but I can't help but feel something in him that makes him feel like one of us." Fasha said.

Soon, all the superhuman warriors were easily defeating the average warriors, advancing to the Semi finals. One of them was a average looking man named Hero, who clumsily defeated Yajirobe. After that, it was time for the 8 warriors to draw the semi final numbers. When the Announcer saw Krillin, he was shocked beyond belief at seeing him alive. After that, the warriors drew the numbers. The matches were: Tso vs Tien. Kakarot vs Fasha, which shocked the Earthlings and surprised Piccolo, who was hoping for a chance to fight both of the Saiyans. Krillin vs Junior, who Piccolo chose to call himself because he didn't want the humans to know who he was, not just yet. And Hero vs Yamcha.

While Tien was meditating, the Saiyans and earthling warriors went to meet with their friends. "It's a shame Chiaotzu couldn't join you, but you've done well." Roshi said.

"It was mercenary Tao who did that to Chiaotzu." Kakarot said, shocking Roshi.

"Mercenary Tao? But I thought you destroyed him, Fasha?"

"Me too, but he survived and turned himself into a cyborg. And the only reason he's here is for revenge on us and Tien, but he doesn't stand a chance." Fasha said.

"Wanna bet, Fasha." The Crane hermit asked from behind.

"It's the Crane hermit." Krillin said, nervous.

"I can't wait to see your disappointment when my brother wins. Let me give you a piece of advice, Roshi. Gather up your boys and get out of town before it's too late. You will lose."

"Listen here, these fighters wear my colors out of respect, not duty. They have surpassed their training with the Turtle house." Roshi said.

"You expect me to believe that they wear those rags by choice? And what of these 2 tailed weaklings? They wear armor because they are afraid." Crane hermit said.

"Say what you want. My boys chose to honor the turtle house, but they do not serve it. And these 2 great warriors come from the most powerful race in the universe: the Saiyan race, a race of natural born warriors that are sadly almost extinct, a race is that born with limitless power that we earthlings could only dream of. And they wear their armor to honor their nearly extinct race." Roshi said, respecting the entire Saiyan race, along with Fasha and Kakarot.

"That's right, the Saiyan race deserves our respect. They had the potential to be the universe's greatest protectors." Krillin said.

"And if they were still alive today and following the path Fasha wanted for them, we would have gladly fought beside them, especially Kakarot's father, Bardock." Yamcha said.

Crane laughed. "It doesn't matter if these 2 are Saiyans. My brother's cybernetic implants not only gave him a body, but increased strength beyond human potential. You fools, nor these Saiyans stand no chance against him. This fight was over before it began." He said as he walked away.

"Humh, he overestimates his brother, just as he underestimates us." Kakarot said with a smirk.

"Thank you, my friends. If our race were alive today, there's no doubt that they would welcome you all as honorary members." Fasha told her friends.

"I'm sure that they would have, especially Bardock, Gine and your old crew." Bulma said as she hugged Fasha, which the female Saiyan returned.

An employee called all fighters to the ring as the matches were about to begin. As the Saiyans and earthling warriors walked to the ring area, Krillin spoke. "Guys, is it true that Tien is stronger than Tao?"

"Of course, Krillin. By the way, we're assuming you guys trained under Korin?" Fasha asked, already knowing the answer.

"Sure did. He even gave us 3 senzu beans each. After we completed our training under him, we all went our separate ways to continue our own training." Yamcha said as he and Krillin showed the Saiyans their senzu beans.

The warriors made it to the ring as the Announcer addressed the crowd. "LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, IT IS TIME FOR THE 23RD MARTIAL ARTS TOURNAMENT TO BEGIN. THE FIRST MATCH WILL BE TIEN VS MERCENARY TAO!" He said through his microphone.

Tien nodded to his friends and walked into the ring with Tien. "Don't worry, Tien, I won't kill you just yet. I'll kill you and the Saiyans after I've won the championship. For now, enjoy the crowd's cheering." Tao said as they took their places and got into their battle stances.

10 minutes had passed but neither Tien nor Tao made a move. The crowd was getting anxious about this and were confused. "It's been 10 minutes. Tien can't move." Yamcha said.

"It's Tao who can't move." Kakarot said.

"Tien's defense stance is so perfect that Tao can't find a weapon spot on him." Fasha said.

Tao also noticed this and couldn't move to attack without getting counter attacked. _"Remarkable. Tien has a perfect defence. I can't find find a vulnerable spot on his entire body. My brother was a little too thorough with your training."_

"WILL ONE OF YOU PLEASE THROW A PUNCH BEFORE WE ALL FALL ASLEEP!"

Tien suddenly heard the Crane hermit's voice in his head. " _Tien, do you hear me? I interrupt this boring excuse of a match to bring you this little bulletin. You can't beat Tao because he's the one who taught you defensive strategy. Ashame all that knowledge was wasted on a loser like you._ "

Tien then remembered his training years with Tao and all the brutal training he went through. It was enough for Tien to lower his guard, creating the perfect opportunity for Tao to attack. Tao rushed to the 3 eyed warrior and tried to knife-hand him but he got back into his defense stance and teleported away and counter attacked with a knife-hand of his own, sending Tao to the floor.

Tao then got back up and turned around to face Tien. "Well done, you've improved a little, no longer tripping on your own feet. Seeing as how you've grown up, I no longer have to hold back. Prepare for pain." Tao rushed to attack again but Tien successfully countered with a blow to the ankle, sending the Cyborg back again and making his friends cheer. Tao got back up and tried a 3rd attack.

"Wait." Tien said, making Tao stop. "There's something I need to say. I'll forgive what you did to Chiaotzu. Stop this madness."

"Tien, don't even try to plead with him. It won't work on him." Fasha warned her friend.

"You should listen to your friend, Tien. You're just stalling because your scared." Tao said.

"You're mistaken." Tien said as he teleported behind his former master. "I've grown much stronger than you realize."

Tao jumped back. "You think you're stronger than me? I'll enjoy taking you down, Tien.

"Sir, I didn't ask for any of this. I take little pleasure in fighting you."

Tao laughed. "Very funny, Tien. Your arrogance has just sealed your fate. NOW DIE!" The assassin rushed to attack and tried to land several punches and kicks on Tien but he dodged every one of them, much to his friends amazement until Tien caught Tao's left hand that was going for his eyes.

"Since I've learned that that people like you won't respond to reason, we'll do this the hard way. Move." Tien said as he tried to walk Tao out of the ring. He almost had Tao out before his Cyborg hand came off, surprising Tien before Tao back jumped behind Tien and brought out a knife from his arm, rushing to Tien and cutting Tien lengthwise and leaving a bleeding scar on his chest, shocking everyone.

"POSSESSION OF A KNIFE BY MERCENARY TAO. TOURNAMENT RULES PROHIBIT USING WEAPONS IN RING. TAO IS DISQUALIFIED! THE WINNER BY DEFAULT IS TIEN SHINHAN!"

"Oh be quiet! I don't care about your match. Hahahaha, as long as I can kill Tien Shinhan." Tao said evilly.

"Yes. Take your revenge! That's what you came here for, Tao! Kill all of Roshi's students! They don't deserve to live!" Crane hermit told his brother.

Tien looked at his scar before looking at Tao in anger. "What respect I had for you is gone! You have no honor."

"But you're wrong. I have plenty of honor; the honor of killing you! My blade will finish you."

"The match is over. You're not allowed to kill each other in the ring. Please put the knife down and leave." The Announcer told Tao.

"You're next." Tao said, pointing his blade at him.

"I'd be happy to lend a hand." Yamcha said, cracking his knuckles.

We can take him together, Tien." Krillin said, wanting to help his friend.

"No. Stay where you are. Tien can handle this." Kakarot told them.

Tao tried to stop Tien but he easily caught the blade. "I hope you didn't pay a lot for this toothpick." Tien said before breaking the blade and throwing it away.

Tao laughed as he stepped back and took off his other hand. "Did you really think I'd be easily defeated? I've been dying to use this all day. Introducing, the Super Dodon Ray. This new version far surpasses the original in its destructive power. Its lethal incinerates anything it touches. And I've adjusted the Ray to match your biological signature. No matter where you go, it will track you."

"GO AHEAD, I'M NOT AFRAID! Tien said, standing his ground but making the crowd afraid.

Tao jumped back and prepared the Ray to fire. "SUPER DODON RAY!" The Ray fired at Tien, hitting him directly and flashing a golden light. When it was gone and the smoke cleared, Tien was unharmed, shocking Tao and the Crane hermit. "H-how could you have survived that? It can't be. I had you in my sights. The Ray was flawless." He said scared before Tien landed a rushing blow to Tao's midsection, making him fall to the ground, knocked out, relieving his friends and the crowd.

Tien carried Tao to his brother after a few seconds of looking at him. "He'll be asleep like this for a few days. Take him and never show your face around me again."

"You traitor! You will not die peacefully, Tien, I assure you of that!" Crane said as he flew away with his brother.

"It's you who won't die peacefully, old Crane!" Roshi told his ex friend.

The 3 eyed warrior walked to the preparation room to be alone and think about what happened today. He looked at the Saiyans and nodded. "I'm sorry, Tien." Kakarot said.

"Thank you, Kakarot." Tien said.

"I never believed Tien would grow into such a great warrior. There is nothing left this Master can teach him." Roshi said with a smile.

"IT'S TIME TO TURN OUR FOCUS TO THE NEXT MATCH OF THIS EXCITING TOURNAMENT! KAKAROT, WHO WON THE LAST CHAMPIONSHIP WILL BE FACING THE FORMER WORLD CHAMPION, FASHA!" The Announcer said into his microphone.

"Looks like it's our turn, Kakarot." Fasha said as she turned to her boyfriend.

"Indeed, my love, let's give them a good show." Kakarot said as they entered the ring and took their places.

"Remember, Kakarot, we may be in love now, but we Saiyans never hold anything back from each other." Fasha said as she took her battle stance.

"Then I won't disappoint you, Fasha." Kakarot said as he took his battle stance.

Prince Piccolo landed on the right side of the building to observe the fight, eager to see what the Saiyans could do. "Go ahead, Saiyans, impress me with the power of your nearly extinct race." He said with an evil smile. " _And the power that is dormant within me."_

 **With Kakarot and Fasha ready to face each other, the crowd is in for a few surprises. What new tricks do the now Saiyan lovers have up their sleeve? What is this dormant power Prince Piccolo has within him and what is his ultimate goal? Find out next time on DBZ the Life of Kakarot and Fasha.**


	9. Prince Piccolo saga part 2

**The Tournament is continuing, guys. Kakarot and Fasha will face each other while the Demon Prince watches. After the match, Kakarot will ask Fasha something that will surprise everyone at the tournament. Also, the Demon Prince will show the Saiyans a little of what he's capable of. Anyway, enjoy the next part of the tournament, guys.**

Everyone stood still, watching as Fasha and Kakarot bowed to each other before getting into a defensive stance. Prince Piccolo was getting more anxious to see the Saiyans fight. "Come on, Saiyans, show me your power and skills."

Kakarot and Fasha then rushed to each other and got into a elbow and knee-lock. Making the crowd cheered. Bulma, Master Roshi and Launch went to watch the match with the others, not waiting the normal humans to hear them.

They watched as Kakarot and Fasha got out of the lock and began to throw a flurry of punches and kicks, which they easily blocked and evaded due to them being all too familiar with their fighting styles, especially since Fasha had taught her lover everything he knew.

The crowd and the Saiyan's earthling friends were amazed at seeing a very entertaining match, and how evenly matched Kakarot and Fasha were. But the earthling warriors could tell that they were holding back their true power, but Prince Piccolo could also tell that the Saiyans were holding back to entertain the crowd. "If they think that's amazing, wait till they see their true power."

"You know I feel bad that Kakarot and Fasha have to fight each other now. I was hoping they'd be fighting in the final round." Bulma said.

"Me too. I was hoping that I'd get a to fight both of them, just for grins." Krillin said.

"Either way they would have eventually fought each other. It seemed like fate decided to speed up the process." Roshi said.

"We all feel bad about it, but it looks like they don't mind fighting each other." Yamcha said as he noticed the Saiyan lovers smiling as they fought, continuing to match each other blow for blow.

"Who do you guys think will end up being the winner? Kakarot or Fasha?" Krillin asked, wondering which Saiyan would win.

Master Roshi looked at his student and answered wisely. "In all honesty, it's hard to say. Both Kakarot and Fasha have grown powerful over the years, especially due to their race's genetic ability to grow stronger after nearly escaping death's door. Plus, with the training they had to endure to defeat King Piccolo and his evil abominations, and the training they went through under Kami...it's anyone's guess which one of them will be the winner." The others had simply nodded as they knew they'd have to watch the match to learn who the winner would be.

While the Saiyan warriors continued to fight, Kakarot was able to catch Fasha off guard; when she attempted to land a punch at his chest, which he dodged and countered with a swift blow to her face that left a small scar on her left cheek and tossed her across the arena, where she swiftly recovered.

Kakarot saw the blood running down his mate's face and cheek and grew concerned for his lover. "Sorry, my love."

Fasha smiled and replied. "Don't worry about it, Kakarot. Just keep fighting."

Kakarot smiled back and nodded his head before they continued on with the fight, much to the amusement of Prince Piccolo. " _A scared check is nothing compared to the agonizing pain I'll put them through, especially Fasha." He thought with a dark chuckle._

While the Saiyan's friends and the crowd cheered and roared in excitement, Piccolo was amused and impressed by how fast and powerful both Fasha and Kakarot had become in the past 3 years. _"I'm starting to see why my father was defeated, he had obviously underestimated the Saiyan's strength and desire for battle. Well, that is a mistake I will not make when I face either Fasha or Kakarot in the ring personally."_ He thought as he chuckled to himself as he had a secret weapon; Saiyan blood now running through his veins with his own blood.

The match between the Saiyans was still on even terms as they were matching each other blow for blow, making the crowd cheer as the Saiyans were pushing each other back, trading punch for punch and kick for kick until they jumped back, sweating and panting. "THIS MATCH IS TURNING OUT TO BE ONE OF THE BEST IN HISTORY! BOTH KAKAROT AND FASHA ARE EVENLY MATCHED AND ARE MOVING WITH SUPERHUMAN SPEED!" The announcer yelled.

Knowing that it was time to put an end to the match, both Saiyans had decided to finally get serious and charged their ultimate techniques to win the match. "FULL POWER ENERGY WAVE ATTACK!" Fasha yelled as she fired her attack.

"Ka...me...ha...me...HAAAAAA!" Kakarot yelled as he countered with a Kamehameha wave, which ended up in a energy beam struggle between the Saiyans. But it seemed that neither of the Saiyan's beans could get the upper hand, eventually the struggle ended as a tie. Fasha then tried to use her Energy Ballet technique to end the match, putting Kakarot on the defensive as he attempted to evade them. Just as Fasha had teleported behind Kakarot in order to end her attack, Kakarot teleported behind her and countered with a powerful combination of kicks and punches; when she tried to teleported behind her lover for a finishing blow, Kakarot teleported behind her again and landed 3 blows on the female Saiyan. After the third blow, which was powerful aerial flip kick, Fasha landed hard on the arena and rolled out of the ring, making Kakarot the winner, much to the amazement of their friends and the crowd.

"A-AND THAT'S ALL SHE WROTE, LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! RING OUT! THE WINNER IS KAKAROT!" The Announcer yelled as the crowd cheered in excitement while Bulma and the others stared shocked at how the match ended.

"Incredible. Kakarot actually won." Bulma said, still shocked.

"Looks like I'll be getting that rematch after all." Tien said, confident that he would give Kakarot a challenge.

"The student has finally beat the teacher. That is the true journey of all students." Roshi said with a smile.

"You said it, Master Roshi." Krillin and Yamcha said.

Prince Piccolo was very impressed by the power of the Saiyans. "It seems the Saiyan's powers are similar to those of my own family. That'll be my greatest achievement once my future plans for the universe are realized." He said with a sinister smile.

Kakarot rushed over to Fasha's side. "Fasha..are you alright? I didn't hit you that badly, did I?" He asked softly, concerned for his lover.

Fasha glaced up towards her mate and answered while smiling softly. "I'm alright love. There's no need to worry about me."

Kakarot smiled as he helped her up. "I'm glad." He said as he flew on the middle of the ring with Fasha and turned her to him. "Fasha there's something I want to ask you."

"What's that, love?" Fasha asked.

"Well, in all our time together, you've been by my side through everything, and you've honored my father, Bardock, by making me the warrior he'd have wanted me to be. Not only that but your also the most beautiful Saiyan woman in the world, if not the entire universe. And while I'm sure that there were other Saiyan women who were beautiful, even their beauty could never compare to yours. I guess what I'm asking is...will you marry me?"

Fasha was surprised at what Kakarot has asked her, along with everyone else in the area. The Saiyan warrior Fasha had practically raised and trained to honor Bardock and Gine, the warrior she fell for was asking her to marry him. Tears of joy fell from the female Saiyan's eyes as she smiled. "Oh Kakarot, of course I will marry you! Nothing in the universe would make me happier!" She said as Kakarot pulled her into a passionate kiss.

The crowd, Announcer, and the Saiyan's earthling friends howled and applauded the site, but the Demon Prince rolled his eyes in disgust. "Pathetic romantic emotions. Disgusting."

The soon-to-be married Saiyans went into the waiting room where their friends were waiting for them. "Congratulations, you guys. Your wedding will be one of the greatest things on Earth." Bulma said with happiness.

"Yeah. And in the future you'll have a Saiyan child who will be just as strong, if not stronger than both of you." Yamcha said, getting shocked looks from the Saiyans.

"Um…let's wait a little while before we think about having children, guys. Even though it would be the greatest dream come true for me to have a child, I still want to wait a bit longer." Fasha said, wanting to wait for another few years before having a child.

"But when we do have a child, I hope it's a girl." Kakarot said, wanting to feel the joy of having a daughter if fate allowed it."

"Well, no matter what your future child is, we're sure that he or she will be a very skilled Saiyan warrior one day." Yamcha said, thinking about the battles that the future child of the last survivors of the Saiyan race will get into.

The Saiyans then looked at Krillin. "Krillin, your opponent in the next match is no ordinary warrior, as you've seen." Fasha said, warning her friend about King Piccolo's spawn.

"Don't worry, Fasha." Krillin said.

IT'S TIME TO LEAVE ROMANCE BEHIND AND GET BACK TO THE FIGHTING! NEXT UP IS KRILLIN AND JUNIOR!" The Announcer said, making the crowd cheer in excitement.

While Krillin entered the ring, Piccolo hovered down, showing off a little. "Are you ready?"

"Ready." Krillin answered, getting into a fighting stance.

Piccolo uncrossed his arms. "I'm waiting. Attack at your leisure."

"Oh I'll attack. And when I do, you'll wish you had never entered this ring." Krillin said, confident.

Kakarot and Fasha were watching the demon Prince, seeing his powerful blue aura but knowing that he was holding back his real power, but also feeling something very familiar about it.

"Say what you will, little man. You may be the strongest human on Earth, but compared to me and the Saiyans, your worthless." Piccolo taunted, knowing his power far surpasses that of the human warriors.

Krillin got angry. "We'll see who's worthless!" He yelled as he charged up his newest technique. He then fired the 2 orange blasts at Piccolo, who jumped into the air, but Krillin controlled the blasts to make them follow him. Prince Piccolo used his eye beans to destroy the blasts but while he was left open, Krillin used the opportunity to punch the green warrior in the face, sending him back before he regained his composure as Krillin landed.

"That one was a free shot, but you won't be getting another one." Piccolo said, revealing that he let Krillin get the first attack. He then flew back down and landed.

"He… let me get that punch?" Krillin asked as they took their stances again.

Everyone watched as the earthling warrior charged to attack. Krillin tried to punch Piccolo but he got out of way, making Krillin follow. The bald human tried to land a series of punches, but the Demon Prince blocked every one of them before he flew into the air as Krillin followed. Piccolo then landed a successful roundhouse kick to Krillin, making him fly back, concerning everyone as they thought he'd land out of the ring until he stopped himself and hovered above the ground.

"Well, it seems he learned how to fly." Fasha said, impressed.

"And if he did, the others did, too." Kakarot said.

Prince Piccolo smiled darkly. "Not unexpected. I knew that the earthling warriors would master that technique sooner or later, but it doesn't matter." He said as he landed back into the ring. "I must admit that you surprised me, barley. So I think I can afford to show you a little."

"A little of what?" Krillin asked.

"My real power. Unrestrained." Piccolo answered as he charged up his power a little.

"Don't listen to him, Krillin. He's boasting because he's scared!" Bulma said, not believing the green warrior.

"No he's not. He's more dangerous than he looks." Kakarot said.

"Don't worry. I got this." Krillin said, confident he could beat his opponent.

"Fasha. Kakarot, how powerful do you think Jr is?" Yamcha asked.

"We're about to find out." Fasha said.

" _Amazing. His spirit energy is so strong that I can actually see his aura._ " Tien thought to himself.

Piccolo laughed. "Be smart, human. Withdraw while you can. Fighting a weakling like you isn't worth my time."

"We'll see about that." Krillin said as he charged at Piccolo and threw a series of punches at him but he easily blocked all of them. "Where's that real power you were bragging about?"

"Are you sure you're ready for it?"

"I can take anything that you can threw at me. Come on, let's see it!" Krillin said as he stopped attacking and got back a few feet.

"This will hurt, but rest assured that I will not kill you." Piccolo said. " _Not yet, but sooner or later you will interfere with my ultimate goal for the universe. That's when I'll strike, and you will be no more!"_ He thought as clouds began to form with thunder. Piccolo then unexpectedly retracted his left arm and grabbed Krillin's leg, pulling the earthling warrior to him and punching him back hard before he stopped himself and rushed to counterattack but the demon Prince dodged and countered with a kick that sent Krillin into the air and rushed after him. Krillin began to charge his Kamehameha wave as Piccolo got closer to him. "It's over, weakling!" He yelled as Krillin fired the wave, directly hitting the demon Prince.

"Yeah. It worked!" Yamcha said.

"No it didn't." Fasha said as the energy disappeared, revealing Piccolo to be unharmed.

The demon Prince chuckled evilly. "I told you, you're weak when compared to the Saiyans and myself!" He said as he kicked Krillin down hard enough to crack the ring, much to the surprise of the earthling warriors and their friends as the thunder stopped and the clouds disappeared. The demon Prince landed with a chuckle. "Don't worry, he's still alive, but he's most certainly got a nasty headache."

Krillin then slowly got back up before falling in a sitting position. "That's it. I give up." He said with a smile, despite the beating he took.

AFTER SHOWING MORE STAMINA THEN ANY HUMAN COULD HOPE TO MUSTER, KRILLIN HAS DECIDED TO WITHDRAW! THEREFORE, UNDER TOURNAMENT GUIDELINES, JUNIOR WINS THE MATCH!" The Announcer yelled, making the crowd cheer.

The Saiyans rushed to their friend and helped him up while smiling. "You've really made great progress, my friend. Your technique was impressive." Fasha said.

"Yeah. The only thing missing was a win." Krillin said, smiling as well as the Saiyans took him to the others.

After the repairs to the ring was complete, the final match before the semifinals began, which was Yamcha vs Hero. But the match turned out to be very ridiculous in the Saiyan's eyes. Yamcha tried to attack but Hero clumsily avoided the attached is in the most ridiculous ways possible. When Yamcha tried his Wolf Fang Fist attack, Hero unexpectedly and surprisingly blocked it and began to fight like a master teaching his student. Yamcha then tried his final attack: the Spirit Ball, which successfully hit Hero, but he surprised everyone by regaining his composure almost instantly and delivered a final elbow attack, which sent Yamcha stepping back out of the ring, making Hero the winner, to the earthling warrior's surprise.

The Saiyans however, knew that the battle was over before it began because they knew who Hero really was: Kami. "Looks like a friend in a high place has come to be in the tournament, but not to win it." Fasha whispered to Kakarot.

"Yeah. And I think we both know who he's really here for." Kakarot said, knowing that Kami was here for Prince Piccolo.

After the repairs to the ring were completed, it was time for the match between Tien and Kakarot. The warriors prepared and walked to the ring. "Fight well, my love." Fasha told her lover.

"I intend to, Fasha" Kakarot assured her as she kissed him on the cheek. "I assume you will be able to give me a challenge?" Kakarot asked Tien with a challenging smile.

"Of course, my friend." He answered with a challenging smirk. They then jumped into the ring and took their stances, getting the other warriors impressed.

"But Prince Piccolo was not. "Unlike these weaklings, I'm not that impressed. You shouldn't be either, Fasha." Piccolo said to the female Saiyan as he walked away to take his place on the building to watch.

" _Those 'weaklings' might surprise you, Demon Prince."_ Fasha and Kami both thought to themselves.

"AND NOW LET THE MATCH BEGIN!" The Announcer yelled, beginning the match.

The 2 warriors charged towards each other and Kakarot began avoiding Tien's punches before the Saiyan back-flipped and flew into the air, with Tien following him. While the 3 eyed warrior followed, he fired an energy wave that Kakarot deflected before Tien caught up with him before beginning to trade punches with the Saiyan, much to the amazement of the crowd. The 2 warriors continued to trade blows while flying down before they separated and suddenly vanished from the crowd's eyesight. But Fasha, Piccolo and Kami could see exactly where they were. Kakarot and Tien then appeared again and got into a hand lock before the Saiyan kicked the 3 eyed warrior into the air. Tien used his speed to rush at Kakarot again but Kakarot easily jumped over him. Tien tried to attack but Kakarot teleported a few feet away from the 3 eyed warrior.

"Very impressive, my friend." Kakarot said.

It seems Tien's strength has increased mush in the last 3 years, but Kakarot could exceed even that." Roshi said, knowing that the Saiyan warrior could still be holding back his true power.

The 2 warriors charged at each other and blocked and avoided blows until Kakarot landed a swap-kick that sent Tien flying into the wall. Tien recovered and delivered a strong headbutt to the Saiyan, sending him flying back as well before he recovered. They charged at each other again and tried to get each other in a waistlock until Kakarot succeeded. Tien tried to get Kakarot's arms off him and only succeeded when he charged up his energy.

"I gotta say, Kakarot. I'm amazed by your level of skill. You were already near perfection 3 years ago, but now it looks like your unstoppable, along with Fasha."

"You should save some of that praise for yourself. You've improved a lot since then as well." Kakarot said with a smile.

"Thank you, my friend. Now let's see how much your Saiyan speed has increased!" Tien said as he flew into the air, with Kakarot following him. The Saiyan got above the clouds, sensing the 3 eyed warrior's energy. "Incredible. It seems you can track me. Let's see if you can block this!" Tien said as he came down and delivered a strong blow to Kakarot, sending him down to the ring, but the Saiyan recovered as he landed. Kakarot rushed to Tien as the 3 eyed warrior tried to land a few more blows, but this time, he blocked every blow, having increased his speed to match Tien's.

Kakarot then sended Tien back and they took staces again. "Impressive, my friend. Your speed is incredible. But you should know that I've been holding back my speed. Let me tell you something: During our training under Kami, Fasha and I were put to the test of wearing weighted clothes. The pink gis we wear when we arrived, every last piece of them were weighed 130 kills."

The entire crowd and the Saiyans' friends were completely shocked at the news. "130 kilos? That's impossible!" Krillin said.

"Not for Saiyans, my friend. It took even us some time before we managed to do it, but over time, Kakarot and I got used to having so much weight on us, but it did feel good to finally get out of it and wear our armor again." Fasha explained with a smile.

Tien smiled. "I see that 3 eyes won't be enough to catch up with your speed, Kakarot. You're probably holding back you're real speed, so I shall use 12 eyes. They should be enough to see even your movements." He said as he prepared his newest technique: the tri-split technique. Within a few minutes, there were now 4 Tiens, surprising everyone, even the Saiyans. The 4 Tiens then proceeded to attack Kakarot, landing a few blows on him before one of them landed a roundhouse kick to the Saiyan's midsection.

"Amazing. Those blows felt real." Kakarot said as he touched the spot where Tien had kicked him.

"It's my ultimate technique: the Tri-split technique." Tien explained.

"Finally some entertainment." Prince Piccolo said, amused by this new development.

"Quite the technique, splitting himself into 4." Fasha said, amazed. "Not even my race had ever thought about a technique like that."

The 4 Tiens charged again and each one landed a hard blow on the Saiyan warrior, sending him down before he got up again, due to his endurance. Prince Piccolo watched with amusement. "That's right, Kakarot, show me the endurance of a Saiyan."

The Tiens charged again but this time, Kakarot jumped over them and landed a successful kick that made one of them crash into the other 3. "Good move, Kakarot. You caught us off guard, but you can't hide from all of us at the same time." Tien said before he and his doublegangers surrounded the Saiyan by getting into the corners of the ring. They then prepared the tri-cannon technique and fired, seemingly hitting Kakarot but when the light cleared, the Saiyan was nowhere to be found. After using his 3rd eye to look for him in the sky, he found Kakarot and each Tien fired a 3rd eye beans into the air and successfully hit Kakarot, sending him down hard on the ring.

"Kakarot!" Chi Chi yelled, concerned for her friend. "Fasha, what are you waiting for? Get out there and check on your fiance!"

"I don't have to, Chi Chi, he's alright. Look." Fasha said as she and everyone else saw Kakarot get back up unharmed.

" _Amazing. Even after that, Kakarot is still able to fight. Those Saiyans are really something._ " Roshi thought with a smile.

"That was quite an amazing move, Tien. You actually made me a little sore." Kakarot said with a smile

"I expected as much from a Saiyan warrior, and I respect you, Kakarot, but next time you won't get away." Tien said, determined to win.

"There won't be a next time, Tien, because the same trick won't work on me twice and I've already found 2 weaknesses in your attack strategy." Kakarot said, having found 2 weaknesses in his friend's technique during the attack.

"You see his weakness, Kakarot, and I see yours." Piccolo said with a dark smile.

"Fasha, what weaknesses do you think Kakarot's talking about?" Krillin asked.

"You'll see, Krillin." Fasha said with a smirk.

"What are you all waiting for? Try again." Kakarot said.

"I will, and this time I'll use my full power!" Tien said as he and his doublegangers surrounded Kakarot again and shit the Tri-cannon technique at him. Kakarot jumped up again and flew into the air as all Tiens fired the same eye beans again, but Kakarot was prepared, flew to the sun and surprisingly used the Solar Flare technique to blind Tien and his doublegangers.

Kakarot flew down and one of the Tiens spoke. "I thought I was the master of the Solar Flare technique."

"Well, I had to see it one time in order to duplicate it myself. But here's your first weakness: your eyesight works too well." Kakarot said as the Tiens tried attacking again but due Kakarot's training, he was able to see what attacks the doublegangers were going to try, surprising Tien, Master Roshi and all the others, except Fasha. "And here's your 2nd weakness: splitting up into 4 halves!" Kakarot said as he attacked the Tiens, sending them all out of bounds on top of each other, making Kakarot the winner of the match, shocking everyone, including Piccolo.

The doublegangers then went inside the real Tien and he got up. "How did you do that?"

"Well, when you split into 4, your power was also split between the 4 of you. That technique would probably work in other fights, but not this one." Kakarot said, having known about the weakness in the technique from the start.

"Well, I won't pretend I'm not wounded, but it's only my pride. You did well, Kakarot. Congratulations." Tien said, congratulating his Saiyan friend.

"Fasha, how'd did Kakarot do that? How'd he even know?" Krillin asked, wondering how Kakarot saw the weaknesses in Tien's technique.

"Well, let's just say that Kakarot and I have been sharpening more than our fighting skills." Fasha said as Kakarot helped Tien up.

"IT'S OFFICIAL, TIEN HAS FALLEN OUT OF BOUNCE! KAKAROT IS THE WINNER AND HAS ADVANCE TO THE SEMI-FINALS WHERE THE NEXT MASTER OF MARTIAL ARTS WILL BE DECIDED!" The Announcer yelled, making the crowd cheer.

In the waiting room, Hero/Kami was sitting down with a smile. " _Well done, Kakarot._ " He thought, proud of the Saiyan.

"He won. You must be so proud of him, Fasha." Chi Chi said with a smile.

"I am, Chi Chi, I am." Fasha said as she looked at Kakarot with love.

Prince Piccolo watched with an evil smile. "Enjoy the cheers of the crowd, Kakarot. Once I crush you and Fasha, those cheers will turn to cries of pain and sorrow."

 **On the road to victory, Kakarot and Fasha have faced many opponents. But none of them have been as treacherous or diabolical as Prince Piccolo. Can Kakarot defeat him and one day, destroy the tyrant that massacred his entire race with the most beautiful Saiyan woman that ever lived. Find out next time on DBZ the Life of Kakarot and Fasha. Rate and review. See you soon, guys.**


	10. Prince Piccolo saga part 3

**The final rounds of the tournament has begun, guys, Prince Plccolo will face Hero but will get a shock about who he really is, along with a very familiar technique that his father was very afraid of, but the demon prince will have a trick of his own that no one will be prepared for. Also, Kakarot and Fasha will finally learn why Piccolo feels like one of them... and one of the greatest fights in the story will take place... with very unexpected plot twists. Anyway, enjoy the chapter, guys.**

Fasha ran to Kakarot and embraced him while giving him a kiss, which he returned. "You were very impressive, love." She said with a smile.

"Thanks, my love, but Tien was impressive as well. He really surprised me with that split technique, even if it was a mistake for him to divide his power like that." Kakarot said with a proud smile as they walked inside.

Tien walked up to his friends with a smile. "I must say that Kakarot has improved much over the past 3 years. In our 1st fight, we were almost evenly matched and he still won, but now he's even stronger than me and all of us. He didn't use the Kamehameha wave even once. Because of that, I could sense that he was holding back his real power. There's no doubt that Fasha is stronger than us as well. I'm looking forward to seeing the rematch."

"If it weren't for the fact that their Saiyans, we'd actually be shocked at hearing that, but whoever fights Kakarot in the final round had their work cut out for them" Krillin said.

"You can say that again." Yamcha said.

THIS NEXT MATCH IS AN IMPORTANT ONE, BECAUSE IT WILL DETERMINE WHO WILL FIGHT KAKAROT IN THE FINAL ROUND! UP NEXT IS JR AND HIS UNPREDICTABLE OPPONENT...HERO!" The Announcer told the crowd before the demon prince flew down into the ring and waited.

 **Inside the waiting room**

The newly engaged Saiyans walked up to Hero/Kami and greeted their former teacher. "Hello, Kami." Fasha said with a serious face.

"Hello, my Saiyan friends. I'm surprised you both knew it was me." The disguised guardian said with a smile.

We knew who you were even before your little battle with Yamcha began." Fasha said.

"We know why you're here. You came here for your evil counterpart. But why? We said we'd kill him." Kakarot said, remembering the promise they'd made 3 years ago.

"No you wouldn't, because as you both know, we 2 beings are bound together. If Piccolo dies, I die as well. Popo never should have told the 2 of you that." Hero/Kami said with a frown.

"He didn't need to, my friend. We figured that out on our own. We've heard the phase 'you can't have one without the other'. We just figured that was the case for you and Piccolo as well." Fasha said.

"Listen to me, my friends, Jr is a destroyer and he will kill you both and the entire human race if he gets the chance. But to defeat him, you must understand his mind, and as you both know, we were once 1 being." Kami said, telling them what they already knew.

"Popo told us because he was trying to protect you, Kami. You can't blame him for that. We will kill the demon Prince, but only as a last resort. If Piccolo realizes who you are, he won't be able to kill you without killing himself in the process." Kakarot said, knowing that the demon prince would not risk killing himself if he killed Kami.

But there's something we wish to know: why does Piccolo feel like he's one of us. There's something about his power that feels different, yet similar to us." Fasha said, asking the question that has been on her's and Kakarot's minds.

"That's something that I cannot tell you, Fasha. It is important that you and Kakarot do not find out the answer to that question... until Jr is dealt with." Hero/Kami said, not wanting his Saiyan friends to know about the secret he held back for their own good.

 **Outside**

The Announcer called Hero to the ring, but the demon prince was smiling evilly. " _Humh, the weakling probably ran away like a coward."_ He thought with a chuckle.

While the crowd was waiting, the earthling warriors watched as Hero was talking to their Saiyan friends. "Hey look, it's looks like Hero's talking with Kakarot and Fasha" Krillin said.

"What? I had no idea that they knew one another." Chi Chi said.

 **Back inside**

"Listen, my friends, you are both very strong and I don't pretend to know the training you've been through. I left the bulk of your studies up to Popo. But I know the matter of Jr must be settled, and besides the 2 of you, I'm the only one who can do it." Hero/Kami told his Saiyan friends.

"Kami, we know you want to make amends for creating Piccolo and indirectly causing his evil, but we gave you our word that we'd commit to killing him. Prince Piccolo may be stronger than his father, but even his power has its limits. We Saiyans have no limit to our power." Fasha said, knowing that she and Kakarot have limitless power.

"And if we defeat him, you won't have to possibly commit suicide to stop him." Kakarot said, concerned about his friend.

"I appreciate your concern, Kakarot. But I have a weapon that is sure to stop the demon Prince." Hero/Kami said before he smiled. "I'll let you both in on a secret: Death is a scary thing, even for Kami. Have no fear, I will do what I must and nothing more." He said as he walked outside, entered the ring and faced Piccolo.

The Saiyans rejoined their friends and Tien spoke to them. "Fasha, what did you guys and Hero talk about?"

"Well... let's just say that he's...a friend that has more to him than meets the eye." The female Saiyan answered.

"Humh, you're either very brave or very foolish, human." Prince Piccolo said, not knowing who he was truly facing. He then saw that the human's face turned serious, which everyone noticed. "Why the serious look, old man? Don't fear, I won't hurt you for long. I'm only here for the Saiyans."

Hero/Kami chuckled. "Is that the extent of your plan? Destroy Kakarot and Fasha and then rule the world? Your vision is as lackluster as your flawed heritage, Piccolo. So pathetic, you were always the weaker half."

This surprised the demon Prince greatly. "Hey, what- what do you mean? Who are you?"

But instead of answering, Hero/Kami gathered his energy and used to send Piccolo into the air, surprising the demon Prince before he regained his composure and saw the disguised human fly up to him for another attack. "Tell me, who are you?!" Piccolo asked as he fired an energy wave at his opponent. Hero/Kami narrowly avoided the wave as it hit the water, making a wave as it exploded. Hero/Kami was so surprised that he didn't notice Piccolo appear behind him and knock him down. The disguised Guardian stopped himself and landed on the ring as Piccolo tried to attack but Hero/Kami used his speed to avoid it. He tried to counterattack the demon Prince but Piccolo got out of the way and stood a few feet away from his adversary.

Everyone but the Saiyans were surprised and shocked at seeing Hero display such skill, especially if he was almost equal to Jr. "IF YOU'RE HAVING TROUBLE SEEING, LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, DON'T BE ALARMED, IT'S NOT YOUR EYES! THESE TWO SEEM TO BE MOVING WITH SUPERHUMAN SPEED!" The Announcer told the crowd.

"Yeah. You can say that again." Yamcha said.

"This fight is peculiar. Hero is attacking Jr like they're at war. For him, this seems personal." Tien said.

Hero/Kami continued to stare angrily at his evil counterpart's offspring while Piccolo was wondering why a mere human could fight almost evenly with him. " _I don't understand. I should be able to defeat this weak human with a look, but his fighting style is similar to mine. That's not possible... unless...no way, it can't be_ him!"

Hero/Kami prepared for another attack before running straight at Piccolo. The disguised Guardian of Earth tried to attack but Piccolo caught his punch and threw him into the air before following and landing several punches and kicks on his opponent before grabbing his leg, throwing him away and firing another energy wave at him, which Hero/Kami struggled to deflect it up before he finally succeeded, panting heavily when the beam was gone.

"Hero's strength is incredible." Roshi said, having never seen a human with that much strength, not even his own master.

"How is it possible for any human to do what he just did?" Bulma wondered.

"Who is he? He's not a human, that's for sure." Yamcha said, knowing that only an alien would have that kind of strength.

"Yes. His power seemed almost limitless, but he's certainly not a Saiyan." Tien said.

" _He's been busy. His fighting skills have improved greatly. The blood that flows through his veins serves him well. I'd hoped my disguise as a human being would somehow throw him off guard. Unfortunately, any advantage this form brings is wasted on that pompous upstart."_ Hero/Kami thought.

"That was the last piece that I needed to confirm who you really were." Piccolo said, having read his mind.

Not wanting anyone to know who he and the demon Prince really were, Hero/Kami did something that no one would have expected. " _ **Reading minds is dirty business, demon Prince.**_ " He said in a completely different language that no one understood.

" _ **Did you really think you could have fooled me with that pathetic disguise? Your hand has been played and you've been unmasked.**_ " Piccolo said in the same language.

The entire crowd was stunned by this new development, including the earthling warriors and even the Saiyans. "Whatever language that is, it's almost alien." Fasha said, having heard lot of aliens speak in similar languages before in her old life.

"Perhaps it's the language from wherever Kami came from long ago." Kakarot whispered to his fiance.

" _ **WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING HERE, KAMI!**_ " Piccolo demanded.

Kami answered with a smirk. " _ **I'm sure my visit comes as no surprise to you. You're a lot faster than your father ever was.**_ "

" _ **You know our fates are intertwined. You won't do anything to hurt me**_. _**And even if you tried, Kakarot and Fasha would stop you.**_ "

" _ **That may be true but I've come here to stop you, one way or another!**_ "

"BOTH JR AND HERO ARE SPEAKING A SIMILAR LANGUAGE! UNFORTUNATELY, IT'S UNLIKE ANYTHING WE'VE EVER HEARD, BUT THE MEANING IS CLEAR IN ANY TONGUE: THIS 2 WARRIORS ARE OUT TO GET ONE ANOTHER, I THINK!" The Announcer told the crowd.

Prince Piccolo began to laugh. " _ **You're bluffing! There's nothing you can do to stop me and you know it! And world domination is not the extent of my plan! I was born to rule the entire universe, but not before killing the last surviving Saiyans!"**_

" _ **Your skills have improved, but you're as diluted as ever.**_ " Hero/Kami said as he chuckled. " _ **But you're right, whatever befalls you happens to me... and I'm just fine with that.**_ "

Ths caused a look of fear to the demon Prince's face _ **. "You're insane**_! _**You'd commit suicide?!"**_

" _ **Your concern is touching, but unnecessary. The humans showed me a way to get rid of you without harming myself.**_ " The disguised Guardian said as he reached into his shirt pocket.

Piccolo raised an eye. " _ **W-what are you going to do?"**_

" _Kami's up to something, Kakarot. And I think I know what." Fasha told her lover telepathically._

" _Indeed. But something tells me that it's not going to end well for Kami."_

Hero/Kami got out a small bottle, removed the cork and placed it on the ring floor. " _ **You ready for your new home?**_ " He said with a chuckle.

Piccolo looked closely at the bottle and saw the familiar words on it, making him realize what the small object was for. " _So, he's going to use that technique on me? It'll backfire on him, but I can't let him know that until the exact moment."_ He thought, knowing that if Kami uses the technique, he'd wouldn't have to worry about dying. He then put on a fake look pure fear on his face. "No, not that!"

Hero/Kami got a few feet away from the bottle and prepared to fire his secret weapon. "EVIL CONTAINMENT WAVE!" He yelled, shocking everyone familiar with the 3 words as his arms glowed and he fired the wave at Piccolo.

The wave surrounded Piccolo, forcing everyone to try to keep their balance because of the wind from the wave. "Just once I'd like to see a normal fight!" Krillin said.

"He's using the same technique that Master Roshi's master used to lock up King Piccolo!" Yamcha said, recognizing the technique.

"WELL, IT'S ANYONE'S GUESS AS TO WHAT'S GOING ON HERE. BUT ONE THING IS CLEAR: THE LIGHT UNLEASHED BY HERO HAS BEGUN TO SURROUND JR!" The Announcer told the crowd while holding on.

As the light was about to hit Piccolo, the demon Prince smiled evilly. "You've sealed your own fate, Kami! That looks fun, can I play? EVIL CONTAINMENT WAVE REVERSE!" He yelled as he stopped the light and reversed it to hit Hero/Kami. The wave was much faster since it the demon Prince fired it and Hero/Kami was sucked into it while Piccolo laughed.

The others were horrified at seeing this, including Kakarot and Fasha. But Kami was not scared. "You tricked me! But if I'm to be imprisoned then so be it, but I will not condemn this body to my fate! Go now, I release you!" The soon to be imprisoned guardian said as Hero's body fell out of the wave, revealing Kami's true form to the other warriors and the demon Prince. "You may have defeated me, but you won't win! Kakarot. Fasha, it's up to the both of you now! Destroy him! Destroy him!" He urged his Saiyan friends as his body entered the light.

Prince Piccolo aimed the wave perfectly at the bottle and it successfully went inside. Piccolo ran to the small object, grabbed it and put the cork on it, sealing Kami inside. Piccolo stood up and looked at the Saiyans and their friends, who were all still shocked at what they'd just seen. " _What will you do now, Saiyans? The Evil Containment Wave is the only thing that could've stopped me and it failed. Not even you 2 will stand in my way. The universe is mine!_ "

Once the Announcer got over what just happened, he noticed that Hero was unconscious and began to count. " _Hahaha. You can count all day but it won't do any good. Without Kami guiding him, Hero is just like every other human. Kami's fate is in my hands now, and I will keep him in this bottle for all eternity!_ " Prince Piccolo thought.

After the countdown reached Zero, Piccolo was declared the winner. After the now normal Hero went back to his family, the Announcer told the crowd the next match was Kakarot vs Jr after a 10 minute intermission due to rain coming, which the demon Prince didn't like as he thought that intermissions were for weaklings.

He then walked up to the warriors, looking particularly at the Saiyans as he stood in front of them. "Troubles, Saiyans?"

"Give us the bottle!" Fasha demanded.

"What bottle, Fasha? This one?" Piccolo asked mockingly as he held the bottle in front of them.

"Give it to us now!" Kakarot yelled threateningly.

"Anything you desire, Kakarot." Piccolo said as he held the bottle inches from Fasha's face, which she tried to take but the demon Prince flicked it into his mouth before he swallowed it down his throat, shocking everyone. "Sorry, my hand must have slipped. How clumsy of me. You Saiyans can have it, but you'd have to killing me... and he'd die as well. Hope your prepared… for lots of pain... even if it will make you stronger, Kakarot. But you can't get stronger...if you're dead! Hahahahahaha!" He said as he walked away.

It began to rain as the crowd took cover. Roshi then walked up to the Saiyans. "For once I'm lost, my friends. Explain it to me."

"Yes. It's pretty obvious that Jr would like nothing more than to rip you both to pieces, so what's the history between you 3? How does he even know that you're Saiyans?" Tien asked, wanting to know how Jr knew about them. "We both know that he's not a henchman of Frieza, and judging from his looks and attitude, he must be a member of Piccolo's clan."

"Come on guys, tell us." Krillin said.

"None of you will like what we're about to tell you, but there's something that Kakarot and I have been feeling about his power that makes him feel... like a Saiyan...even though he isn't one." Fasha said.

"Please my friends, tell us who he is." Chi Chi pleaded to her friends.

After a few minutes, Kakarot told them as he took Fasha's hand. "Jr is... Prince Piccolo." He explained, getting shocked looks from his human friends.

"But that's impossible, Kakarot, it can't be. You killed all of King Piccolo's spawn and Fasha killed Piccolo himself. I was there when it happened. But Jr looks much like King Piccolo. It it possible that he survived?" Tien asked, thinking that there may have been a slim chance that Piccolo could have survived Fasha's blast.

"He didn't survive, Tien, I made sure of that, but unfortunately King Piccolo left a parting gift before he died." Fasha said, remembering the day she finally ended King Piccolo's terror.

 **Flashback**

 _Fasha suddenly woke up and looked at Piccolo. "PICCOLO, LET HIM GOOOO!" She yelled as she used her good arm to charge up a Kamehameha wave and used it to send her into the air._

" _What!?" Piccolo yelled as Kakarot suddenly kicked him in the face, making the demon drop Kakarot. He then saw Fasha come at him with all her power into the Kamehameha wave. "Good luck, Saiyan! I'll block it!" He yelled as he got into a blocking stance._

 _Fasha continued to come at King Piccolo while unknowingly harnessing the power of her ape form while not changing. She stopped and aimed at King Piccolo's chest, firing the attack. In an explosion of power, the blast went straight through the Demon King's chest, making him yell in pain as his entire chest was destroyed. When the energy stopped, Fasha began to fall. "Descend into hell painfully, Piccolo." She said with a smile, knowing that she'd avenged everyone that King Piccolo killed._

 _King Piccolo touched his fatal wound. "I-i don't believe it. She blasted right through me. How could they defeat me like this?" He said as he chuckled. "So I underestimated their Saiyan strength. They've won for now, but my legacy on this planet will survive." Piccolo suddenly began to birth his final egg and spat it out to make it fly far away from the area. King Piccolo chuckled. "Good luck, my son. Get revenge for my demise. Destroy all of my enemies. B-become the most powerful Demon Prince of all." Those were his final words before he writhed in agony before he finally exploded, killing the Demon King Piccolo forever._

 **Flashback end**

"According to Kami, the egg King Piccolo spat out contained his entire essence, and Jr hatched from that egg, but it's not really King Piccolo, despite looking identical to him. He's Piccolo's son, which makes him Prince Piccolo." Kakarot explained to his Earthling friends.

"And what makes things worse is that Prince Piccolo's power surpasses even his father's, but there's something about it that makes him feel like a Saiyan for some reason." Fasha said with an uncertain look on her face.

"I never thought we'd have to face a son that surpasses even Piccolo himself. No matter what we do, he always seems to return in some way." Roshi said, feeling that they could never be rid of King Piccolo.

"But wasn't it Piccolo that got captured when Hero was struck by the Wave?" Yamcha asked, remembering that the creature that got trapped in the bottle looked just like Piccolo.

"No Yamcha, it wasn't Piccolo...it was Kami." Kakarot said, shocking everyone that the guardian of the Earth looked just like Earth's greatest tyrant.

"Long ago, Kami went to the home of the guardian of the earth wanting to take the previous guardian's place...but before he could he had to purge even the slightest bit of Evil from his heart, so he split into two beings, one good and one evil. That evil became King Piccolo and the rest we all know, but they're also connected to each other. So if one of them dies, they both die." Fasha explained.

"Because of that, the Evil Containment Wave is the only thing that Kami could have used to get rid of his evil counterpart, without sacrificing himself in the process. The only way for Kami to be free is to remove the cork but unfortunately, the Demon Prince wasn't going to take any chances of that so he swallowed it." Kakarot said, knowing he'd have to fight Prince Piccolo to free Kami now.

"But if we fought him together, our combined strength would be insufficient to stop him, after what he did to Krillin. Besides the blow that he let him have, Krillin never even hurt Jr, and he still must have been holding back his true power." Tien said.

"But you're forgetting Kakarot and Fasha's increased strength. If they fought him together, Jr wouldn't stand a chance against them." Yamcha said confidently.

"Maybe. But unfortunately it's against the tournament rules. Kakarot has to fight Jr alone." Fasha said, worried about her future husband.

"To bear such a burden is unfair, my friends." Roshi said, not wanting Kakarot to bear a burden like that. "But since the Evil Containment Wave failed, you are both our last hope."

"But we still haven't figured out why Piccolo's power feels like a Saiyan's power. Kami kept that information to himself for some reason." Fasha said.

"That old man was very foolish and stupid to keep that little bit of information from you Saiyans... but I'll happily tell you why my power feels just like yours." The voice of Prince Piccolo said from behind the Saiyan Lovers.

They turned around and stood face to face with Piccolo. "Tell us why... demon Prince." Fasha said as she clenched her fists.

"Why does your power feel so different, yet like a Saiyan's power?!" Kakarot demanded.

"Aren't you forgetting something, Saiyans? Before you killed him, my father injected Kakarot's blood into his veins to become stronger with every battle he could have had just like you 2 and your old race. But unfortunately, you killed him before he could enjoy that great gift. But before he died, he passed that gift on to me, along with the gift of eternal youth." The Prince of all demons explained.

"So you have the blood of our proud warrior race in you, demon?" Fasha said, angry that this vile demon had the very blood of her race, and worse yet, her lover flowing through his veins.

"Yes. So in a way, I am part Saiyan, which means I have the ability to become stronger with every battle I have. But take heart, Fasha, once I've killed Kakarot and you, the Saiyan race will still live on... through me. Once you are both dead, I will take over this world, create a spawn of children with the same blood that flows through me, and recreate the Saiyan race...in my own image to rule the universe!" Prince Piccolo said, finally revealing his grand plan before beginning to walk to the ring. "The intermission is over. Come Kakarot, it is time that I, the Prince of all demons, fulfilled my destiny!" He said as the rain stopped and the clouds cleared. "But don't be sad, Saiyans. You won't have to say goodbye to your friends. I'll send them to the afterlife with you! Hahahahahaha!"

Fasha turned to her lover. "Kakarot my love, please be careful. While you're stronger than ever, Prince Piccolo could even exceed that." She said as they embraced each other.

"I will be careful, my love. Remember that you trained me since I was a kid and I'm going to fight and beat the demon Prince for the sake of the planet, our friends, our race's legacy... and you." Kakarot said with determination as he passionately kissed Fasha. After they separated, Kakarot walked into the ring.

"Kakarot, don't get yourself killed! Fasha wouldn't want to become a widow before she's even married!" Chi Chi told her friend.

LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, IT IS TIME FOR THE FINAL ROUND OF THE 23RD MARTIAL ARTS TOURNAMENT! WELCOME THE CONTESTANTS, KAKAROT AND JR! THE CROWD IS GETTING ANXIOUS AND IT'S NO SURPRISE! AFTER ALL, THESE TWO ARE BOTH SUPERHUMAN! NO ONE KNOWS WHAT WILL HAPPEN, BUT THEY ARE SURE TO ENTERTAIN YOU!" The Announcer told the crowd and the people watching from home.

Piccolo began to take off his cape with a Saiyan-like smirk but leaving on his turban. "You should feel honored, Kakarot."

"Why?"

Because... I am your executioner! And better yet, I'm part Saiyan and a prince. Be proud that you will die at my hands!"

The 2 warriors waited for the chance to attack as the drums beated. After 1 minute, the Announcer spoke. "READY! ON MY MARK... GET SET... BEGIN!" He yelled as the starting gong rang to begin the match.

The 2 warriors rushed to each other and got into a knee and arm lock before they began to block blows with amazing speed until Kakarot tried to punch Piccolo but he caught it and delivered a powerful uppercut to his chin, sending him back. Piccolo quickly got behind him as Kakarot back-flipped onto his feet and delivered a back kick to Piccolo's chin, sending him back before he back-flipped onto his feet like Kakarot did. The Saiyan and Demon got into a battle stance before using their superhuman speed to attack each other.

While the crowd couldn't see them, the earthling warriors and Fasha could see them perfectly. "They're evenly matched." Fasha said.

"You're right, Fasha. The Saiyan blood flowing through Piccolo serves him well." Tien said.

Kakarot and Piccolo finally got back into plain view and took their stances again. The Demon Prince chuckled as he retracted his left arm to grab the Saiyan but Kakarot grabbed it and threw him into the air before Piccolo stopped himself. Kakarot then threw a wind punch at Piccolo, stunning him long enough for Kakarot to fly after him, but the demon counted on it and launched an energy wave at Kakarot as directly hitting him before throwing another one and soon a whole barrage of waves as Kakarot began to fall to the ring floor. When Kakarot hit the ground the barrage hit the Saiyan, creating smoke. When it cleared up, Kakarot was revealed to be laying in a small crater, with only his shoulder guards and sleeves damaged and a few bruises on his arms.

Prince Piccolo landed with his arms crossed and looked at his opponent. The Announcer began to count but the demon stopped him. "Don't bother counting. He'll get back up in a minute."

"Piccolo's right. He's not underestimating Saiyan durability like his father did." Fasha said, knowing King Piccolo's son would not make the same mistakes his father did.

"Do you think Kakarot will be alright? I mean, Piccolo has Saiyan strength and eternal youth." Yamcha said.

"You're forgetting something Yamcha, the Saiyan's transformation. Not even King Piccolo came face to face with that when he fought Kakarot and Fasha." Tien said, knowing Kakarot and Fasha had something that Piccolo didn't.

"That's true, but let's hope it doesn't come to that, especially with all the people here." Roshi said with worry.

Piccolo was anxious to continue the fight. "What are you waiting for, Saiyan? Get up so we can continue our fight!"

Kakarot opened his eyes and got back up. "Quite impressive Demon Prince, you actually managed to destroy part of my uniform and even bruise me. The Saiyan blood in your veins serves you well." He complemented with a challenging smile.

"Indeed it does, Kakarot. My father was right to pass on that gift to me before he died. Your future mate thinks you can win against me. Too bad she will be disappointed... when I kill her." Piccolo threatened.

"We'll see about that, Piccolo. Your ego and the way you talk makes me think of someone Fasha told me about. He had the same ego and pride in his royalty you do." Kakarot said, speaking of a certain Prince.

"Hahaha! Too bad he's not here to see me bury you and Fasha in the ground. Playtime is over, Kakarot!" Piccolo said as he took a stance.

"It's time for the fight to really begin." Fasha said, anxious to see how powerful her lover and the demon Prince really were.

Kakarot and Piccolo began to charge up to their full power. The energy was so strong that Fasha and the earthling warriors could see their red and blue auras, along with the crowd. Once they were fully charged, they rushed to each other and their energy was so strong that it made the area shake. The 2 warriors began to land punches and kicks n each other until they got into a handlock. Piccolo then tried using eye beams but Kakarot ducked and used his feet to kick the demon back while still in the hand lock. Piccolo used his arms to slam the Saiyan into the floor until Kakarot let go of Piccolo's hands and landed and rushed knee attack to his rival's face, stunning him long enough for him to vanish. Piccolo retracted his arms and searched for the Saiyan.

"Keep this up, my love. Keep that vile Demon Prince guessing." Fasha said quietly.

After a few minutes Piccolo found Kakarot and delivered an elbow attack to his face, sending him crashing into the wall. The others went to check but saw that he wasn't there. "He's vanished again." Krillin said.

"What? Where is he?!" Piccolo asked.

"I'm here, fool!" Kakarot told him as he roundhouse kicked the demon back before landing an elbow to his midsection. Kakarot proceeded to land several blows on Piccolo as Kakarot's lover and friends cheered for him. The Saiyan warrior delivered another kick to Piccolo's chin before the demon Prince swap-kicked Kakarot away and flew into the air with a furious look on his face.

"That was a very big mistake, Saiyan!" Piccolo said furiously as he wiped blood from his mouth.

"Your father said the same thing, Piccolo!"

"Up until now I have tolerated yours and Fasha's insolent behavior, but no more! You will pay! Rrrrrhhhhh! You've just sealed the fate of the humans!" Piccolo yelled as he got into a very familiar attack stance that Kakarot knew all too well. "Ka...me...ha... me"

"That's the Kamehameha wave!" Kakarot said, shocked that Piccolo knew how to use the technique.

"What? Jr can use the Kamehameha?" Roshi asked also shocked.

"His father saw us use it more than once against him. He must have passed on the knowledge of it to his son. Plus the demon Prince has had 3 years to train, which is more than enough time to use the technique." Fasha said, remembering that she and Kakarot used it on their first try.

"Hahahahahaha! Watch as these humans are crushed under the weight of my Kamehameha!" Piccolo yelled.

Kakarot flew into the air to protect the humans. "You want me? Come and get me!"

Piccolo nearly finished his attack. "Come on, Saiyan! Look into the eyes of your killer! Haaaaaaaa!" He yelled, firing his attack at Kakarot, which he dodged. The purple energy wave flew at the mountains away from the arena and destroyed them, shocking everyone.

Kakarot landed back into the ring as the crowd cheered. Master Roshi then spoke to Fasha. I can't believe that the son of King Piccolo has mastered my best technique."

"That won't matter when he's finally dead, my friend." Fasha assured the old master.

Piccolo chuckled. "That was but a mere glimpse of my power! I can destroy you anytime, if I wish!"

"Then come and get me, demon. Show me the power that my race's blood gives you!"

"I will, Saiyan! But first I want to give you a surprise: a super Kamehameha wave!" Piccolo yelled, having made the technique stronger during his training.

"Super Kamehameha?" Kakarot asked, strangely excited. "Well I'm about to let you in on a secret, demon Prince, I can do that, too!" He yelled as he took his stance and charged his attack. "Ka...me...ha...me-"

"Kakarot wait, you can't fire that blast. If you do, you'll kill Jr and Kami will die with him!" Roshi cried out to his friend, making Kakarot get out of his stance.

"Roshi, Kakarot and I made a vow to kill that demon. And now that we've learned that he has the blood of our proud warrior race flowing through his veins, it gives us another reason to kill him." Fasha told her friend, wanting the demon Prince to die for tainting the blood of her race.

"Hahahahahaha! Too bad Saiyans, but I'm sure Kami thanks you... from the bottom of _my_ heart! Be honest, it's times like this both of you wish you were the cold-hearted monsters that your race was before they were wiped out! You are both fools! I'm the unstoppable Prince Piccolo! There's nothing you can do without killing Kami! I've already won this battle! You Saiyans disgrace your old race! If they were alive, you'd both be outcasts! Your hearts bleed for these weak humans! If you Saiyans were really warriors, you'd attack me without a care for these weaklings!" Piccolo said, again talking like another Prince who Fasha had seen years before her's and Kakarot planet was destroyed.

"Come down here now, demon!" Kakarot demanded.

"You don't get it, Kakarot! I'm the superieur Saiyan here, I call the shots! I am the future of the Saiyan race, and I will user in a new race that will put your old race's to shame! Hahahahahaha! Hahahahahaha!"

"COME GET ME, DEMOOOOON!" Kakarot yelled.

"THESE HUMANS WILL ALL DIIIIIIIE!" Piccolo yelled as he gathered his energy for his new super Kamehameha wave and began to charge the purple energy. Ka...me...ha...me!"

"Kakarot, do it! Fire your super Kamehameha! I know that it will kill Kami, but you must remember that we both vowed to kill that demon! He's tainted our race by having Saiyan blood flow through his veins!" Fasha urged her lover.

Kakarot listened to his mate's words and knew that she was right. As long as Piccolo drew breath, he'd continue to taint the Saiyan race. And if he succeeded in his grand plan, he'd forever be disgraced by not only his race, but to his father and mother as well, and he couldn't allow that. " _Forgive me, Kami, but I know this is what you want and I can't let this filth taint my race anymore than he already has."_ Kakarot thought as he took his stance and began to charge his attack. "Ka...me...ha...me-"

"Kakarot...no!" Roshi yelled.

"Hahahahahaha! That's it Kakarot, be a true Saiyan and kill me!" Piccolo yelled as he finished charging his attack.

"HAAAAAAAA!" They both yelled as they fired their super Kamehameha waves at each other, getting into a beam struggle. The Saiyan and Demon were evenly matched as the blue and purple energy beams struggled to get the upper hand. But after a few minutes, Kakarot put more power into it, sending the beams at the Demon Prince, engulfing him in the energy, sending the crowd back and destroying most of the area.

After a few minutes, the smoke cleared and it seemed like Kakarot had won. "Hahaha, Kakarot won!" Krillin said.

"No. Look up. Kakarot may have bruised him, but Piccolo is still very much alive. Remember he has Saiyan blood flowing through him, which means he must have the durability of one as well." Fasha said, looking up.

The smoke behind Piccolo cleared, showing the beam had shredded his his turban completely and some of his gi as well. "Rrrrrhhhhh! You have failed, Kakarot! That attack may have damaged me, but I'm still here!"

"No surprise considering you have the blood of a Saiyan in your veins. Now come down here and let's continue our fight!" Kakarot told his rival.

Prince Piccolo landed with an angry look. "I'm waiting, Saiyan. Continue to impress me with yours and my power!"

Chi Chi looked on in fear. "Fasha, I don't like this game."

"This isn't a game, Chi Chi, this fight is the real thing. It's no longer about the championship, but about the future of Earth... and the entire universe." Fasha said to her friends.

KAKAROT LAUNCHED A DEVASTATING ATTACK THAT WAS NOTHING SHORT OF SPECTACULAR, HOWEVER BY EXTREME LUCK OR EXTRAORDINARY STAMINA, JR HAS SURVIVED... AND HE DOESN'T SEEM HAPPY!" the Announcer told the crowd as he looked at Piccolo.

However without his turban to cover his antennas, the crowd was beginning to recognize him, along with Bulma and Launch. You know... that looks like King Piccolo."

"It's King Piccolo.

"We're all doomed."

"He looks mean with those horns!"

"And ugly."

"Silence you worms! I may look like him, but I am not King Piccolo... I am Prince Piccolo!" The demon Prince yelled, getting shocked looks from the crowd. "Let it be known throughout the world: once I've killed the Saiyans who killed my father, I will become the Prince of the entire earth! And my reign of terror will be even greater than even that of my father's! HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

The crowd was so afraid of this shocking news that they all began to ran out of the arena. And soon the news was spreading throughout the world, including to King Furry, who knew that a greater horror then the one he saw King Piccolo dish out had been born. Within minutes the entire crowd, save for the Announcer, Bulma, Launch, Paur, the earthling warriors and Fasha were the only ones left in the area.

"Break time's over, Kakarot. No more distractions." Piccolo said to his Saiyan rival.

Kakarot looked at the normal humans and told them to leave, but they just walked up to where Fasha and the others were. "Kakarot, leave!" Krillin pleaded with his friend.

"No! It's the Saiyan way for him or her to finish the fight, no matter how dangerous and stronger our opponent." Kakarot reminded the earthlings. "You can forget about your grand plan, Prince Piccolo, because neither myself nor Fasha will let it happen."

"Why don't you save the speech until you've seen my latest technique. It's a real showstopper... and my power will increase tenfold!" Piccolo said as blue energy formed around his body…and after a few minutes, it began to grow until his new giant form towered above the arena, shocking everyone, who felt Piccolo's power increase tenfold.

"Very impressive, Piccolo. It seems your power has increased along with your size. So I think it's time I showed you something that your father never saw when we faced him!" Kakarot said as he began to create an artificial moon. When it was at the right level, Kakarot threw his moon into the air. "Burst open and mix!" He yelled as he made the artificial moon grow to the right size and looked at it.

"It's been quite a while since either Kakarot or me have used that form." Fasha said, remembering the last time they used their Great Ape forms was when they destroyed Pilaf's castle.

Kakarot began to grow in size while beginning to transform into a Great Ape. Within minutes, the transformation was complete and Kakarot was now a Great Ape. Piccolo was shocked at this new ability but regained his composure and chuckled. "So you transform into a giant ape with the power of an artificial moon. I'm assuming it's the same for the natural moon as well."

" **Yes. We Saiyans were just primal beings very long ago, but over time we evolved and became the beings we are now. We realized that we were at the mercy of the moon of whatever planet we were on. But with the artificial moon I created, we can transform anywhere we want to."**

"Indeed. But unlike you, I don't need the moon to transform. Great Ape or not, you're still going to die, Saiyan!" Piccolo yelled as he began his fight with the transformed Saiyan.

They flew into the air and began to trade blow after blow on each other with amazing speed, despite their current sizes. Kakarot landed a right cross punch to Piccolo's chest as Piccolo countered with a swapkick to Kakarot's face. The transformed Saiyan used his tail to wrap around Piccolo's wrists, flipped and uppercutted the demon Prince, sending him back 12 feet from him. Piccolo then fired his eye beams at Kakarot shoulders, hitting them and making Kakarot roar in pain as Kakarot fired a month blast at Piccolo, hitting him in the right side as Kakarot elbowed him in the stomach hard enough to make him cough up the bottle with the imprisoned Kami.

" **Fasha, catch it!"** Kakarot yelled.

Fasha understood and jumped up to catch the bottle and removed the cork as she landed. "Time to be free again, old friend." She said with a smile.

"Noooooo!" Piccolo yelled, knowing he'd lost his leverage over the Saiyans.

Kami then materialized from the bottle in his true form, shocking everyone, especially the normal humans who had not heard of his true form. "2 Piccolo's? How can there be 2 of that demon?" Bulma asked, wondering why there was another being like Earth's greatest threat.

Fasha turned to the now-freed guardian with a smile. "Hello, my friend. Good to have you back."

"F-Fasha... I remember. The effects from my wave were reversed on me." Kami said, looking at the 2 brings in the air.

Piccolo got angry and transformed back into his normal size. "You pathetic Saiyan! Now you've really made me mad!"

" **Hahaha. Look at you, Demon Prince. I guess we should keep it even, shouldn't we**?" Kakarot said as he destroyed his artificial moon with a month blast, transforming back to normal. "I must say that you are very impressive, Prince Piccolo. But both of our power levels have been reduced thanks to turning back to normal."

"Shut up and fight, Kakarot!" Piccolo told his enemy as they rushed to each other and vanished again.

This shocked and surprised everyone, including Kami. "They've disappeared. Not even _I_ can see them"

"I can, my friends. Kakarot and the demon Prince are up there." Fasha said, thanks to her increased senses.

Everyone looked at the sky, seeing Kakarot and Piccolo trading blows with one another before the demon Prince got the upper hand and sent Kakarot plunging to the ground before he stopped himself and increased his speed and landed a 2 hand blow on Piccolo before he fired lighting energy from his horns, harming Kakarot greatly and sending him to the ring floor.

"I must admit that was very impressive. Not even I saw that coming." Kakarot said, very surprised by the demon Prince's abilities.

Piccolo began to rush for another attack but when he got close enough to punch him, he was unexpectedly stopped by Kami, who barley blocked the attack. "Gggrrrrrhhhh! You are too old and weak to defeat me. You should have stayed in that bottle!" Piccolo said as he got his hand free.

"You forget your place, Piccolo. Kakarot, join me. Together we will stop this demon." Kami told his friend, thinking that if he joined Kakarot, the demon Prince could be defeated.

"No, Kami. You can't interfere with my fight. It's the way of the Saiyans to finish whatever fight they have without any help. This is my fight, not yours." Kakarot said, not wanting interference.

"Kakarot is right, Kami. Even weakened Piccolo is still too powerful for you. All you'll do is get in Kakarot's way." Fasha said, agreeing with her future mate. "Besides, the tournament is still not over. Kakarot can't win unless he defeats Piccolo on his own"

"Kami, they're both right. I know you mean well, but Kakarot and Fasha have their own costumes for battle. And the demon Prince is part Saiyan. The others told me once that once 2 Saiyans fight each other, no one else can interfere. The only way to win is for 1 Saiyan to defeat the other, which means Kakarot must defeat Piccolo alone." Tien explained to the Guardian of the Earth.

Kami looked down before looking at Kakarot again. "Kakarot, are you sure this is how you want to finish your battle?"

"Yes. I'd be a disgrace to the Saiyan race and my father if I allowed you to help." Kakarot said, knowing that this is how Bardock would have wanted his son to win.

"Hahahahahaha! Saiyan costumes are very honorable…and a bit foolish. Not allowing help from weakings like these humans is something that even I will keep once I kill you and Fasha, Kakarot!" Piccolo said with amusement.

"I'll show you weak!" Yamcha said, moving forward to attack.

"Compared to me, Fasha and Kakarot, you humans are weak and you all know it!" Piccolo said to the humans.

"I'm afraid he's right. Kakarot and Fasha are the only ones who can stop Piccolo now." Roshi said, knowing that even his and his students were out of their league.

"Hahahahahaha! Foolish humans. You're right about that. Only I am the one who will destroy these Saiyans, no one else has the right to that honer." Piccolo said.

Kami, knowing that he couldn't change the Saiyan's minds walked back to the others. " _These Saiyans are truly natural-born warriors, but I can't help but worry about them. They get stronger with every battle they have that they've even surpassed me. If they are to defeat Frieza one day, they must complete the lastest of tests, but I sense that Prince Piccolo is only the 2nd of many tests to come."_

"Hahahahahaha! Ironic, don't you think, Kakarot? With every blow we land on each other, we only become stronger and stronger. But you should know that I'm not my father. He was weak, and I'm much more powerful than he ever was!" Piccolo said.

"Yes you are, Demon Prince, but Fasha and I have changed as well and you know it." Kakarot countered.

"Gggrrrrrhhhh! Silence!" Piccolo yelled angrily as he fired a Kamehameha wave, which Kakarot jumped over but the wave followed him. Kakarot fired his own Kamehameha to increase his speed and got an idea. The Saiyan landed and began to run straight at Piccolo, shocking him before jumping up as Piccolo got hit in the right arm by his own attack, rendering it useless.

"I don't believe it, Piccolo's actually hurt." Krillin said with surprise.

"If Kakarot wasn't a Saiyan, I'd be surprised at his speed." Yamcha said with a smile.

"That was payback for what your father did to my left arm. Give up, Piccolo, you can't win like that." Kakarot said, thinking he'd won.

But shockingly Piccolo ripped off his useless arm, much to everyone's shock before concentrating his energy...to grow his arm back. "Another power I learned that my father was never strong enough for. Give up, Kakarot. You cannot stop my infinite power!"

"Having the blood of a Saiyan should have taught you that we never give up a fight, Demon!" Fasha told the demon Prince.

"Gggrrrrrhhhh! I am Prince Piccolo! You Saiyans will be the first to witness my destiny as the future of the universe!" The demon Prince said as he took a stance and began to gather energy for an new attack, but the energy he was gathering was being absorbed from Fasha and the other warriors.

Kakarot and Fasha knew what kind of technique Piccolo was planning. "Fasha, get everyone to safety now! You and I know what kind of technique he's planning!"

"Yes, Kakarot. Tien, hurry!" Fasha told her 3 eyed friend.

"Right." Tien then jumped into the air and fired his tri-beam technique at the ground, creating a hole for everyone. "Everyone, get in the hole now!" He told them, making them all do just that as Piccolo finished gathering energy for his technique.

"You should give up while you have the chance, Kakarot!" Piccolo said to his rival.

"No! Get ready to lose, Piccolo!" Kakarot said as he got into a guard stance. Piccolo then used his Super Explosive Wave attack, creating a blast comparable to a nucilor blast, which destroyed the arena and the surrounding area.

When the blast cleared and the skies were normal again, Piccolo saw that Kakarot was still standing in front of him, but his upper armor was completely gone and he had even more bruises on him. "Hahahahahaha. Looks like I'm close to winning, Saiyan."

Fasha, Kami and the others got out of the hole and Fasha was happy Kakarot was still standing. "That's my Kakarot, but he's more injured than before. But I know that he'll still win."

"Yeah. Even I'm surprised he managed to survive even a blast like that." Krillin said.

"That's Saiyans for you, they always bounce back." Chi Chi said, happy that her Saiyan friend was alive.

"You may have bruised me but I'm still here. Let's finish this, demon!" Kakarot yelled as he rushed to the demon Prince and used his meteor combination technique on him and landing a successful Kamehameha wave at Piccolo when he was on the ground.

Kakarot landed and everyone was that Prince Piccolo was buried in a crater made from the attack. "Announcer, now may be a good time to start counting." Fasha told the human as they went over to Kakarot.

The Announcer saw that Piccolo wasn't moving. "Oh my gosh! He's not moving. Do you think he's." He said before Kami cut him off.

"No. If I'm still alive, so is Piccolo. Would you start counting before he awakes?" Kami suggested.

The Announcer began counting as Fasha got in front of Kakarot and embraced him. But by the time everyone could say 10, Piccolo suddenly fired a Kamehameha wave from his mouth, shooting the Saiyan warriors right through their chests, much to the shock of everyone and the amusement of Prince Piccolo as the Saiyans fell to the ground, screaming in pain at the agonizing wounds.

"KAKAROT! FASHA!" the Earthlings yelled, terrified for their Saiyan friends.

Piccolo got out of the crater and began to laugh as he walked up to the Saiyans. "Hahahahahaha! Hahahahahaha! 2 Saiyans with 1 blast, how great. Unfortunately even those wounds are not fatal to you, but I counted on that. You provided me with a great fight but now it's over. Grrrrrr! For the crimes committed against my father, I shall now have my REVENGE!" He yelled as he began stomping on the wounds he created while laughing, making them scream in great pain.

"Leave them alone!" Tien yelled as he, Yamcha and Krillin rushed to help their friends.

Piccolo saw this and fired an energy blast to stop them. "Back off, weaklings! This is between them and me! Stay out of it!"

Tien got angry. "You kill them, I'll kill you?"

Suddenly, Fasha fired an energy wave at the same spot Piccolo hit them in, wounding him the same way. the Saiyans got up and held their painful wounds. "That was a dirty trick, Piccolo, and now you'll pay for that." Kakarot said.

"Good. I'm glad it's not over yet, because I'm not done with you Saiyans yet!" Piccolo said with an evil smile while holding his wound as he kicked Fasha away from the battle and landed a punch to Kakarot as he countered with a punch to the ribs. But Piccolo landed a successful kick that sent him hurling forwards Fasha. The female Saiyan helped Kakarot up as the painful wounds were catching up with them and beginning to blur their vision, causing Piccolo to laugh. "Hahahahahaha. After all the hard work I did to this place, the least you can do is stop bleeding on the ground."

While the Saiyans looked at the blood on the ground, Piccolo rushed to attack both of them, landing his elbows hard into their very painful wounds, making them scream in great pain before Piccolo used his knees to break their spines, much to their friend's horror.

The demon Prince got up and smiled evilly. "I'd just like to thank you, Saiyans. Seeing you lying on the ground writhing in agonizing pain means more to me than you can possibly imagine." He then fired 2 finger beams at the Saiyan's good arms, drilling through them and rendering them useless, correcting the last great mistake of his father. "Hahahahahaha! My father lost much during his last battle, including his left arm. And that was because he made the mistake of not crippling your other arm, Fasha. And now I will extend to the both of you the same courtesy that you gave him." He said as he stopped the beams. "And now, my greatest rivals, I will take both your lives and end the old race of the Saiyans forever!" Piccolo said as he flew into the air for 1 final attack.

"He's gonna kill both of them. He doesn't care about the tournament, he just wants to kill them! We can't let him do it!" Krillin said, wanting to help his friends.

"This is gone way too far, please stop!" Chi Chi begged, not wanting her friends to die.

Kami thought very hard and turned to Tien. "Tien Shinhan, listen to me. If you want to save Fasha and Kakarot, you have to kill me. Prince Piccolo will die as well."

"But Kami, we can't hurt you." Bulma said.

"Please Tien, I cannot destroy myself. if you want the Saiyan legacy to continue with Kakarot and Fasha then this is your only chance!" Kami begged. "Please Tien, don't let the demon Prince succeed in his grand plan."

Tien knew that Kami was right and he didn't want the legacy of the great Saiyan race to be tainted by a demon." Okay... I'll do it." He said sadly as his raised his arm for a killing blow as Kami closed his eyes, ready for Death.

"No!" The voice of Fasha yelled. "That is not necessary. It's not over yet!"

"Fasha's right! It's not over!" Kakarot told them. "I know I can beat him!"

"Are you crazy, Kakarot?!" Yamcha asked.

"You guys can't even move! It's impossible!" Krillin yelled.

"He's right, my friends! You don't have a chance in that condition!" Kami pleaded with them.

Prince Piccolo got into position and charged his final attack: a super Kamehameha wave. "Prepare for Death, Saiyans! Ka...me…ha...me... HAAAAAAAA!" He yelled as he fired his attack at the Saiyans. When it hit the ground, it created a big purple blast and when the smoke cleared, it seemed like Kakarot and Fasha had been vaporized, leaving only a crater where the Saiyan warriors had been.

Piccolo landed and laughed evilly. Hahahahahaha! It's done! Too bad you were obliterated, I'd have liked to have kept your tails as souvenirs! Hahahahahaha! I've won! Kakarot and Fasha are no more! The Saiyan race's legacy, the earth and the universe are now mine to do with what I will! A new age of Saiyan-Demon hybrids will soon dominate the earth, and eventually the entire universe! All creatures will soon know the name it's future ruler: THE ALMIGHTY DEMON PRINCE PICCOLO!"

"No! I never got the chance to plan Kakarot and Fasha's wedding." Chi Chi cried.

"You monster!" Yamcha said as he and the other young warriors hot into a battle stance.

The seemingly future ruler of the universe turned to the warriors. "You can try to attack if you want, but it'll only be in vein. Why not just bow before your future Prince right now?"

As they prepared to attack Krillin saw something that brought a look of disbelief on his face. "Look! Up above!" He said, making everyone look up, seeing none other than Kakarot and Fasha. The female Saiyan headed towards the others while Kakarot headed straight for Piccolo, shocking everyone.

Piccolo noticed the looks and looked behind him, getting a look of shock to his face as Kakarot got closer to him. "NOOOOOO!"

"I TOLD YOU, DEMON PRINCE, I WOULD WIN!" Kakarot yelled as he used his head to hit Piccolo hard in the side, making blood caught up from his mouth as he went down and slid to the ground, completely knocked out cold as Kakarot fell on his front.

Fasha, who had been caught by Kami, looked at the Announcer. "Has Kakarot won the fight? Is Jr out of bounds?"

The Announcer looked around and saw that Piccolo must be out of the ring, despite there not being a ring anymore. "It appears Jr has fallen out of bounds. THE WINNER OF THE 23RD MARTIAL ARTS TOURNAMENT IS KAKAROT!" He yelled, making everyone cheer as they ran to Kakarot.

"Kakarot. Fasha, you're both safe. Here, have some senzu beans." Tien said as he gave his Saiyan friends each a senzu bean, healing their injuries and restoring them.

The second they were fully healed, they rushed to each other in a tight embrace and flew into the air with happiness and joy. "You've done it, Kakarot, you've won the championship and defended our race's legacy!"

"And I've honored our race, especially my parents and your friends, my love." Kakarot said as he pulled her into a passionate kiss.

While their friends were watching with smiles, Kami looked at his evil counterpart's offspring and prepared to kill him to finally end his reign of terror once and for all. Fasha and Kakarot separated and saw what he was about to do. Something in them snapped and they rushed down and between Kami and the demon Prince.

"Don't do it, Kami." Fasha said.

"Get out of my way, both of you." He ordered them.

"No. We won't let you do this." Kakarot said.

"You both know the danger he poses! The universe and your race's legacy will never be safe until he stops breathing." Kami reminded the Saiyans.

"No. If he dies, you will as well. And using the Dragon Balls won't matter either... because you created them. If Piccolo dies, you die. And if you die, the Dragon Balls will lose all their power." Kakarot told Kami, getting shocked looks from the Earthlings.

"We figured that the Dragon Balls are bound to you just like the demon Prince is. It wasn't hard to figure out either, my friend. Besides, Piccolo is part Saiyan... and there's been enough death to our great race, even if he isn't a full Saiyan." Fasha told Kami.

The guardian of the earth walked a few feet away and looked at the sky, thinking hard. "Sometime even I will make a mistake. I created that monster, and he's surpassed even myself, plunging the world into chaos. I've lost more than power, I've lost perspective. I no longer deserve to govern this or any planet." He said sadly.

"But it was you who brought peace back to this world. If not for your training, we would have never attained the level of skill we have now." Fasha told her Guardian friend.

"And if you hadn't created the Dragon Balls, none of these warriors would have ever met. Countless people owe their lives to these warriors, especially the 2 Noble Saiyan warriors. When their quest began, the Saiyans were aliens from a long destroyed world but they became heroes, along with the rest of these kids. When the world needed saving, they all answered the call, and 1 ball is how it all began." Roshi said wisely.

Kami looked at the warriors smiling and smiled as well. "The earthling warriors are fortunate to have an excellent teacher. And my Saiyan friends, the earth people are very fortunate to have you as part of them."

"Thank you, Kami, great Guardian of the Earth." The Saiyans said as they bowed before Kami.

The guardian walked up to them and used his power to restore Kakarot and Fasha's armor, making them smile as unwrapped their tails from around their waists. "Wear the Saiyan armor with great pride, my friends, and never forget your home planet and your race."

"We will, my friend." Kakarot said as he and Fasha looked at the injured Demon Prince. "Fasha, give him a senzu bean."

"With pleasure, my love." Fasha as she got a senzu bean from her armor, walked up to Piccolo with Kakarot and fed it to the Demon Prince, much to their friend's shock.

Once Piccolo's injuries were fully healed, he quickly got a few feet away from the Saiyans and chuckled. "You made a very big mistake, Saiyans."

"The reason for it is simple... Prince Piccolo: you die, Kami dies and the Dragon Balls will, too. Besides, like you said: you're part Saiyan and cut the role of rival very nicely and proved that you're worthy of having Saiyan blood flow through your veins." Kakarot said with a smile.

"Besides that I think you'll be needed for a future fight with someone we hate far more worse than you." Fasha said as she and Kakarot wrapped their tails together.

"Hahahaha. You are both fools if you think this will change anything between the 2 of you and I. Mercy is a loathsome trait and you Saiyans will soon learn that I don't share that weakness. When that glorious day arrives, the legacy of the Saiyan race and the universe will be mine." Prince Piccolo

" _He will never stop._ " Roshi thought.

"Hahahahahaha! I'll see you both soon, but for now I'll see you in your nightmares!" The Saiyan-Demon Prince said as he flew away from the area.

"Let's hope he gets a hobby between now and then." Krillin said.

" _We'll be prepared for that day, Demon Prince. We promise you that."_ The Saiyans thought with a smile.

" _It's hard to believe that those 2 Saiyans are the greatest heroes of Earth._ " Bulma thought, smiling as well.

"Tien!" The voice of Chiaotzu yelled as he flew to his friend and hugged him, to Tien's happiness.

"I'm glad you're both safe, my friends. This means that I can still plan your wedding!" The happy Chi Chi said, excited that she could still be their wedding planner.

Kami walked up to his Saiyan friends with a smile. "Kakarot. Fasha, you've both proven yourselves worthy. I'd like to offer you my place as guardian of the Earth. Think of the good you could do with such power. It would be your greatest adventure."

"Sorry Kami, but we can't. That position still belongs to you, my friend. We'll defend the earth in our own way." Kakarot said with a smile.

"Besides, there's a great successor out there for you, he just hasn't realized it yet. Come Kakarot, let's head to West City for a well-deserved 1st date and then head to our home for some fun." Fasha whispered to her future husband seductively.

"With pleasure, my love." Kakarot said as he and his future mate and wife flew into the air and headed for West City while waving at their smiling friends.

 **After a long and hard battle, Prince Piccolo has finally been defeated, but the Saiyans still have many challenges ahead of them. New powerful foes await in Kakarot and Fasha's future but they will always be there face them. Next chapter will be Kakarot and Fasha's 1st date. Rate and review. See you soon, guys.**


	11. Prince Piccolo saga final part

**Here we go guys, the date between Fasha and Kakarot has begun. They'll go out in West City and have a great time before going home and having a romantic night. And something great will happen to the Saiyans in the coming months. Enjoy the chapter, guys.**

After flying away from the tournament island, Kakarot and Fasha headed home to prepare for their first official date. All the while thinking about Kakarot's battle with Piccolo. The demon Prince had been a truly powerful opponent, even more powerful than his father ever was. The Saiyan blood flowing through him certainly gave him a big advantage and after the beating he took, there'd be no doubt that his power has been increased a great deal. What's more, his personality had been the exact same as a certain Saiyan Prince that Fasha had met a few months before their home planet was destroyed. There'd be no doubt that he and Piccolo would get along perfectly, perhaps even become like brothers. But they stopped at that thought as it was best not to think about what could have been, they had more important things to do.

Kakarot and Fasha arrived at their house and went inside to take separate showers in their bathrooms. While Kakarot was taking his, Fasha had called Bulma and asked her if she could set something up for their date, which she was happy to do. Fasha had even picked a very nice outfit for the occasion and had laid it on her bed.

After the female Saiyan got finished with her shower and put on her black dress that went down to her thighs and showed a little cleavage, making sure to cut a hole for her tail. She looked at her reflection in the mirror and smiled. " _My Kakarot is going to love this outfit. He's going to be in for the ride of his life when we come back here."_

Kakarot came in the room as wearing a very nice texcido, making sure to cut a hole for his tail. When the Saiyans saw each other in their very nice outfits, they were speechless but mostly Kakarot, having never seen Fasha that beautiful in his life.

Fasha approached her fiance with a smile and put her arms around his neck. "Like what you see, Kakarot?"

"More than like Fasha, I love what I see." Kakarot said as he passionately kissed her.

"I'm glad, my love. Now let's head to West City for our date. We're in for a hell of a night." Fasha said as they walked outside their home and flew to West City to begin their date.

Bulma had managed to get them reservations at the Sukiyabashi Jiro restaurant, which was one of the fanciest in the city. When they walked in the door, they saw that the place was cleared out, save for the employees. "Welcome to the Sukiyabashi Jiro, Fasha and Kakarot. It is an honor to be in the presence of the ones who saved our planet from King Piccolo and then Prince Piccolo. Your friend Bulma told us that you would be coming and had the place reservationed just for you 2. If you'd allow us to show you to your table." The lead waiter said as he showed them to a VIP table. The waiter left them their menus and left them alone.

"You called Bulma for the reservation, didn't you my love?" Kakarot said with a knowing smile.

"Fasha giggled and shrugged her shoulders. "You got me, my love. I wanted our date to be very romantic and figured what better way to do it then a fancy restaurant with dinner and dancing. Besides, after what we went through with Piccolo, we more than deserve a night like this."

"Speaking of Piccolo, did you notice the way he talked to me during our fight. Did it remind you of someone?"

"Indeed it did. It reminded me of the young Prince of our race…Prince Vegeta. I only met him at least once but the way he talked to me and the others was the exact same way Piccolo talked to you. He took great pride in his royalty and the Super Elite of all Saiyans."

"Yeah. Piccolo kept referring to himself as a demon Prince and took great pride in it the same way the young prince did. I think he's the Demon counterpart of Vegeta. If he was alive today, there's no doubt that they'd get along great with each other." Kakarot said, thinking that both the demon Prince and the presumably the long dead Saiyan Prince would have gotten along perfectly due to their personalities and royalty.

"Indeed they would have, but let's not waste our date by talking about them. This is our night and we both want to enjoy it." Fasha said as the waiter came back and took their orders.

Fasha had ordered the Japanese fried chicken and mashed potatoes with sushi on the side. Kakarot had ordered the Japanese steak and fried rice with chicken. They ate their meals rather quickly and had ordered almost every item on the menu, even the desserts. Fortunately Bulma had made sure to pay for everything before they got there so they didn't have to worry about paying for anything.

Suddenly romantic music began to play and Kakarot got up and held out his hand in the gentleman way. "Care for a dance, Fasha?"

Fasha took his hand and stood up. "I'd be honored, handsome." Fasha said as they headed to the dance floor to dance. It started out fast and they began to tango, which ended with Kakarot gracefully dipping Fasha, who brought him down for a kiss. "Well, you certainly know how to impress a lady, Kakarot."

"Well, I figured I'd try to brush up on my romantic skills, and I must say that I didn't disappoint you, my love." Kakarot said with a smile.

"And you didn't disappoint me. What do you say we go for a evening flight? There is a very good view from the mountains." Fasha said.

"That's a good idea, Fasha. Let's go." Kakarot said as they left the restaurant and flew to the mountains, landing on the highest one and watching the stars, being careful not to look at the moon and transform. "My mother and father would have loved this planet."

"Yes they would, Kakarot. And I'm sure they'd be proud of both of us, especially you. You've become a great warrior and we'll both continue to rise to new heights in the years to come. And one day, we'll defeat that monster, Frieza and avenge our proud warrior race." Fasha said with a determined smile.

"That day will come, Fasha. And when it does, our warrior race will be avenged, especially my parents and your old friends." Kakarot said as they shared a sweet hug.

Fasha looked at Kakarot with a very seductive smile. "What do you say we go home, Kakarot? I have a surprise for you." She said in a seductive voice.

"Alright, Fasha. Let's go home." Kakarot said as they flew back home and entered the house.

Once inside, they went to their bedroom and Fasha stripped out of her dress. When Kakarot turned around and saw her naked, his jaw almost dropped, making Fasha chuckle as she walked up to him with a sway in her hips. "What do you think, Kakarot, like what you see?"

"Y-yes, I do. You are a goddess like that." Kakarot said as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Then why don't you show your goddess what you can do, my love? Don't hold back, fuck me like a real Saiyan male would." Fasha said, rubbing herself against him while stripping him out of his clothes, leaving them both completely naked.

Kakarot's innor Saiyan kicked in and he began to kiss Fasha aggressively, making her moan loudly. "Mmmmmm. Mmmmmm." She moaned as Kakarot's tongue danced with hers.

Kakarot began to kiss Fasha neck while playing with her breasts. The male Saiyan soon traveled down to her breasts and began to lick and suck on her nibbles. "Oh yes Kakarot! Keep sucking them! Ohh yes!"

Kakarot suddenly grabbed Fasha and threw her on the bed, where he spread her legs and started to eat her out, making sure to lick everything he could reach. "Oh fuck! Fuck yes! Please don't stop, my love!" Fasha moaned as she wrapped her legs around Kakarot's head, making him go deeper into her. Within minutes, Fasha finally reached her climax and cummed inside Kakarot's mouth, which he swallowed every drop of.

"Wow. I never thought I'd enjoy the taste of your juices, Fasha. I'd like to say that I just found a new favorite meal." Kakarot said as he went up to her face and stroked her hair.

Fasha smiled and flipped them over so she was on top. "I'm glad you like my taste, Kakarot, but now it's my turn to taste you." She said seductively as she began stroking her lover's cock before taking it into her mouth, sucking as hard as she could while putting her breasts between it.

"Oh yeah, Fasha. Just like that! I love you!" Kakarot moaned, making Fasha smile in her head before going even faster. Within minutes, Kakarot finally reached his climax and came in Fasha's mouth, which she swallowed every drop of before taking him out and liking him clean.

Kakarot then flipped them over, opened Fasha's legs and got on top of her. "You sure you're ready, my love?" He asked with concern.

Fasha pulled him in for another kiss. "Does that answer your question, my love?"

And it did. Kakarot slowly put his cock into her, making her gasp as she felt her barrier being broken. "K-kakarot, give me a few minutes." She said as she wrapped her legs around his waist to make sure he stayed inside her. Kakarot kissed her deeply to soften her pain and after a few minutes the pain went away. "Go Kakarot. Fuck me!"

Kakarot obayed and began to thrust into her at a steady pace before going faster and harder, making them both feel complete bliss. "Oh yes! Oh yeah! Fuck me, Kakarot! Fuck me!" Fasha moaned as he began to thrust into her at a harder and faster pace that only a male Saiyan could have.

The lovers began to feel their peak rapidly approaching. "Fasha, I'm about to cum!"

"Don't you dare pull out, my love! Cum inside me! Fill me with your hot seed!" Fasha moaned as Kakarot reached his climax and came into Fasha, making her cum as well. The Saiyan lovers then got comfortable on their bed and snuggled up close together. "Ohhh, that was incredible, my love. I never imagined you could bring me such great pleasure."

"I'm glad I didn't disappoint you, Fasha. I'm glad we were each other's firsts." Kakarot said as he kissed her deeply. "You know that since I didn't pull out, I probably gave you a child."

Fasha smiled and embraced Kakarot. "Mmmmm, I'm fine with that, my love. At least we'll have continued our race's legacy if you did get me pregnant. And we'll be there for him or her always once the child is born. We'll teach our child or children everything about our proud warrior race and they will become strong warriors one day."

"I look forward to watching him or her grow into a strong warrior. Our child will do great things for this planet and the universe. I can feel it in my heart." Kakarot said gently, thinking of the great things his future son or daughter will do and all the great battles the child will have.

"Well, let's get some sleep, Kakarot. We could really use the rest after everything we've been through lately. Goodnight, my love." Fasha said as she closed her eyes.

Kakarot gave Fasha one last kiss for the night." Goodnight, my love." Kakarot whispered as they both fell asleep, dreaming of the future battles that had yet to come.

 **Nine months later**

"Aaaaaaaahhhhhh!" Fasha yelled at the top of her lungs as she was in a Capsule Corp hospital. A few weeks after their night of passion, Fasha had not been feeling well. She had been taking several trips to the bathroom and had been hungrier than usual for a Saiyan. Bulma, Chi Chi, and Launch had talked with Fasha and Kakarot and they instantly figured out that Fasha was pregnant with Kakarot's baby, which made them very happy that the future of the Saiyans would soon enter the Earth and the universe. Kakarot had told all their friends about his soon to be child, including Kami, Popo and Korin, which brought all of them great joy that they'd all promised to be present for the birth of the Saiyan child.

While Fasha had been pregnant, she and her female friends were planning her's and Kakarot's wedding, with Bulma offering to pay for it, which she accepted. Kakarot stayed by his future wife's side through the whole pregnancy, enduring the puking, hunger and mood swing phases. During a nice meal, Fasha's water broke and she'd been rushed to the Hospital in West City to have the baby, with everyone getting there minutes after Kakarot got Fasha to the hospital.

"Kakarot, it hurts so badly!" Fasha cried.

"You'll be alright Fasha, just think about our child." Kakarot said, trying to comfort her.

After a few minutes more of agonizing pain and pushing, the baby was finally born and they heard the cries of a baby girl. When the baby was cleaned, the nurse handed her to Fasha. "Say hello to your healthy baby girl."

Kakarot and Fasha cried tears of joy as they saw their beautiful daughter for the very first time. The baby had a tail like a normal Saiyan and had the face and hair of Kakarot's mother, Gine. After the birth was completed, Kakarot had given Fasha a senzu bean, which healed and restored her, shocking the doctors and nurses. "What's the baby's name?" A nurse asked.

"Well, we talked about this and decided that if I had a girl, we'd name her after Kakarot's mother, Gine." Fasha said as she and Kakarot took little Gine to meet the others.

"Everyone, we'd like you to meet the future of the Saiyan race, our daughter, Gine." Kakarot said as he showed them all their wonderful daughter, who smiled a very cute smile as she saw her aunts and uncles.

"Oh she's so cute and beautiful." Chi Chi said with a smile.

"She certainly looks like her grandma…but she has her mother's eyes." Bulma said smiling as well.

The little tyke sure does look like she's ready for her first fight, too. Just imagine what kind of battles she's gonna get into when she's older." Launch, in her blonde state said as she tapped little Gine on the head.

"This child is the future of the Saiyan race and I can hardly wait to see what she can do when I get the chance to challenge her, just for grins." Tien said with happiness at the future fight with her in the future.

"We'll even teach her some of our techniques, like the Kamehameha and the Destructo Disk." Krillin said with a smile.

Kami suddenly walked up to them and touched little Gine's head gently. "The future holds many things for you, little Gine. One day you will be the cause of many changes...changes for the greater good." The guardian of the Earth said, sensing a great future in the Saiyan child, which made her smile as she took one of his fingers in one of her tiny hands.

"Well, as much as we'd all love to look at this adorable little thing here, I think she and her parents would like to be alone in their home now." Chiautzu said as he and Yamcha rubbing little Gine's hair, making her giggle.

Kakarot, Fasha and walked little Gine outside, where she smiled at seeing the sun for the first time in her life. "See you guys later, friends." Kakarot said as he flew off with his Fasha and little Gine while their friends waved.

 **A few months later**

Kakarot and Fasha were taking care of their Gine and were raising her well. They discovered that her power level was 152, which surprised them greatly. But she'd been like her father was at the baby age, crying at the top of her lungs, wanting to have her 1st fight, which filled the new parents with joy. During the mouths that fallowed, Kakarot and Fasha had finally gotten married, much to everyone's great joy, even their daughter was happy. Their friends had even offered to take turns babysitting her, free of charge while her parents would go out, which they didn't mind as long as Gine didn't get hurt in any way.

During one night, Gine was in one of her crying moods, wanting to have her first taste of battle. Fortunately, Fasha had created a song that always helped her calm down and sleep, which Kakarot liked very much. Kakarot fed Gine while Fasha held their baby girl close to them as she began to sing Gine's favorite sleep song.

" _Be as free as you can be, a childlike love of fantasy,_

 _The world is a mystery for you and me.  
_

 _A miracle, an adventure too, a single wish waits for you,_

 _The beating of your heart will see you through._

 _When you think you can't go on, give it another try.  
_

 _The power of your youth is strong, and as big as the sky.  
_

 _Search all over the valley, the mountains and you'll see...believing in yourself sets you free._

 _Come on, I'll give you adventure.  
_

 _Come on, I'll give you paradise.  
_

 _Liberate the "you" that you keep inside.  
_

 _Come on, I'll give you adventure.  
_

 _Come on, I'll give you paradise.  
_

 _Make_ your dreams come true; you'll see fantasy...magic can happen to you.

After the last lyrics, Gine was fast asleep and dreaming. Fasha put her daughter in her crib and the Saiyan parents kissed her forehead and went to their own bed to get some sleep. "I'm glad I came up with that song to help her sleep." Fasha said with a smile as she embraced her husband.

"I'm glad that we have such a wonderful daughter. One day she'll be a great warrior. I can't wait to watch her grow." Kakarot said as he kissed his wife goodnight. "Goodnight, my love."

"Goodnight, Kakarot." Fasha said as they both fell asleep, dreaming of the future battles and adventures yet to come.

 **There you go guys, the chapter is complete. Next will be the start of the Saiyan saga, which is when the biggest changes and plot twists to every saga in the timeline. Rate and review. See you soon, guys.**


	12. Saiyan saga part 1

**Here we go, guys, the beginning of the Saiyan saga has begun. The biggest plot changes will finally began that will probably be far better than the main universe. And from here on out I will start working on power levels until we get the the Android saga. So, just set back and enjoy the chapter, guys.**

Five years had passed since Kakarot defeated the demon Prince Piccolo. The Earth has enjoyed a state of peace and everyone was going about their lives. Kakarot and Fasha were raising their daughter, Gine well and she was quite the little warrior. When Gine came of age to battle, her parents began her training and since then her power level had increased to 1'200, much to the joy and happiness of Kakarot and Fasha. the earthling warriors were all eager to see what the daughter of the 2 greatest warriors could do. During their sparring matches with her, they'd discovered that her parents had taught her their basic fighting styles, which she hybridized into her own. They had also taught her their techniques, but the Kamehameha wave was Gine's favorite. After she had finally managed to beat her uncles, they had began to teach her their techniques, which she was mastering perfectly. Kakarot and Fasha had even trained Gine to master her tail and she was close to mastering her Great Ape form but had fully mastered her tail to the point where it didn't hurt when it was grabbed.

It was Gine's personally that was the most interesting about her. She had inherited her parent's thrust for battle but inherited her grandmother's gentle side, valuing life and fighting to defend others who couldn't defend themselves. She was outgoing and very adventurous, exploring the world with her parents and she'd even met Kami, Popo and Korin, who grew to love her like a niece, but Kami had become like a grandfather to her.

Kakarot and Fasha had even told her about their old home planet and race, even Fasha's old friends, the royal family, and even her grandparents. They had even told her about what happened to them, which made her saddened at not being able to see her grandparents but her parents helped her through it. When they told her about Frieza, she'd made the same vow they did years ago: to get stronger to avenge her ancestral home and race.

And so, the Saiyan family trained non stop for the past five years, reaching new heights of power, and that was going to come in handy for the battles that they were about to face...because their lives were about to change forever.

Currently Fasha had gotten lunch ready and Kakarot had just gotten back from getting wood for them when Fasha walked up to her husband. "Kakarot, have you seen Gine?"

"She wandered off again?" Kakarot asked, knowing that their daughter had a habit of wandering around...sometimes even bringing home fish for dinner, as it was part of her adventurous side.

"Looks like it. But I think we both know where she is." Fasha said with a smile as she knew her daughter's favorite place to go when wandering around.

"Indeed. Let's go get her. She might have already caught dinner for us." Kakarot said as they both flew into the air to find their pride and joy.

 **Meanwhile**

Little Gine was hovering above the river, waiting for the perfect time for a decent fish to swim by. After 8 minutes of waiting, a very big fish had swam near and Gine fired a finger beam to make the fish jump out of the water and catch it, using her energy to kill it so it wouldn't struggle.

Gine licked her lips at seeing the delicious looking fish. "Mmmm, this one will be perfect for dinner. Mother and father will be so proud of me when they see what I'm bringing home for dinner. And not to soon, too. It's lunch time." She said proudly as she began to fly home but on the way, she flew into her parents. "Mother. Father, I was just about to head home."

"Gine, you know that you can't wander off like that without at least telling us first." Fasha said with a stern look.

"Yeah. We get worried about you when you do that." Kakarot said.

Gine looked a little sad at her parents' disappointed looks. "I'm sorry, mother and father. I just thought I'd bring us home dinner today. I didn't mean to worry you."

Kakarot and Fasha both smiled as they drew her in for a hug. "It's alright, sweetie. We're not mad at you. We know that you're just as adventurous as we are. That's part Saiyan life. We just worry about what would happen to you if Piccolo were around." Fasha said, knowing that by some small chance the demon Prince knew who Gine was, he'd try and use her to get to them.

"I know, mother. But you and father haven't heard anything about him since you defeated him at the tournament 5 years ago." Gine said, having been told about the Saiyan-Demon hybrid by her parents.

"We know that, sweetheart, but Piccolo is unpredictable and he's probably grown so much stronger than he was then. And while we know you could hold your own against him, it'd be only because he would hold back his true power." Kakarot said, remembering the day he faced Piccolo.

"Why not try to make peace with him? I mean, you told me that he's part Saiyan, which makes him one of us because he has the same blood flowing through him that we do." Gine wondered.

"Well, it's not really that simple, sweetie. Despite the fact that he has Saiyan blood, he's still a demon. But your father and I are very confident that he'll be useful for our future fight with _him."_ Fasha said, referring to Frieza.

"Ok. I'll try to be careful if I ever cross paths with Piccolo. Anyway, look what I caught. I think it'll be great to have for dinner." Gine said happily, showing the fish to her parents.

"My my, Gine. You certainly know how to catch a big fish. We'll put it away until dinner tonight. But let's go home so we can clean you up. After we eat lunch, we're going to have a reunion at Master Roshi's. Everyone will be there." Kakarot said with a smile.

"That'd be great! Can we wear our armor today when we go? I wanna spar with my uncles and you." Gine said, wanting to have a taste of battle, making her parents smile.

"Of course we can, sweetie. It's been a week since we wear our armor." Fasha said, having asked Bulma to make Gine Saiyan armor when she was born. (Gine's armor is the same as her grandmother's.)

"Great! I'm eager to wear my armor today. It always seems like I'm on an adventure when I wear it." Gine said as she flew ahead of her parents back home, with Kakarot and Fasha following close behind with smiles on their faces.

 **Meanwhile on another part of Earth**

A farmer was working when he heard something in the air. He looked up and saw what looked like a meteor flying a little far before it landed. He decided to go and investigate. When he got to where the object landed, he saw something metal in the crater, which was one of the same pods Kakarot and Fasha had. The pod opened and a someone came out of it, who was shockingly...another Saiyan.

The Saiyan had extremely long, spiky black hair with a prominent widow's peak, brown and black colored Battle Armor with boots, armored gloves, and a green scouter. Additionally, he had two red accessory bands tightened around his left arm, and the other on his left leg.

The Saiyan flew out of the crater and landed in front of the farmer. He checked the power level of the human with him scooter and chuckled. "You have a power level of only 5. Pathetic and pitiful." The farmer pointed his gun and fired but the Saiyan easily caught the bullet and flicked it right back at him, killing him. "A race of weaklings. Why hasn't Kakarot wiped them out?" He asked before his scooter beeped, showing him another power level. "Well...there's someone with a very good power level. Range 4880. It must be him." The Saiyan said before he flew off in the direction of the power level. "Prepare yourself, Kakarot!"

 **Later at the mountains**

The demon Prince Piccolo was staring at the distance, thinking of a way he could finally get revenge on Kakarot and Fasha. While his power had grown a great deal in the past 5 years, their power had no doubt grown as well. But only enough to where he was still evenly matched with them.

Suddenly, he sensed something familiar heading right for him and turned around with a raised eye. "Strange. There's a power heading right for me. But it can't be either Kakarot or Fasha." He said as the unknown Saiyan neared and landed on the other side of the mountain.

"Excuse me for dropping in but I'm looking for a man named Kakarot. I thought you were him." The Saiyan said.

"Another Saiyan? I thought the only Saiyans left were Kakarot and Fasha." Piccolo said, confused at seeing another Saiyan alive after he'd learned from his link with Kami the the Saiyan race were wiped out decades ago.

"Did you say Fasha? The female member of my father's team?" The Saiyan asked, surprised that the female Saiyan who'd been a teammate and friend to his long dead father was still alive.

"Hmm, I take it you didn't know about her? She came to this planet years ago with Kakarot when he was an infant." Piccolo explained.

" _Hmmm_ , _she must have had a reason for accompanying Kakarot, but why? If what he says is true, we'll be more than enough to conquer that planet, but I'm sure she'll explain why she came with Kakarot."_ He thought. "Tell me where they are!" the Saiyan demanded.

"And why should I tell you, Saiyan? So you can team up with them against me? I'm afraid that's not gonna happen...because I'm about to kill you." Piccolo said with a confident smirk.

"Well, well, well, aren't you the confident one." The Saiyan said as he checked Piccolo's power level with his scooter, which shocked him when he saw it's number. "Impossible. Power level 1'200! T-that's impossible!" He said, not believe this green being could be evenly matched with him.

"Not if you're part Saiyan. Is that device capable of analysing blood?" Piccolo asked.

"Y-yes. But why?"

"Take a look at my blood if you don't believe me. I think you'll be surprised." Piccolo said with a smirk.

The Saiyan checked Piccolo's blood and saw that it had Saiyan blood mixed with his own in it. "You...have Saiyan blood in you? That's impossible! How did you even get the blood of my proud race in you?!" The Saiyan asked, shocked at this new development.

"Well, let's just say that Kakarot and Fasha had an unknown part to play. My father injected Kakarot's blood into himself before Fasha killed him...but before he died he passed the blood onto me. So, in a way, I was born part Saiyan." Piccolo explained. "But enough talk, Saiyan. It's time for you to die." He said as he took off his cape and turban.

The Saiyan's scooter beeped as he checked Piccolo's power level again. "P-power level...2'000?! That's impossible, even with Saiyan blood in you!" He said, now afraid as he saw that the green being was really stronger than him. He then prepared his energy and fired an energy blast at the demon Prince but when the smoke cleared, Piccolo appeared to be unharmed, making the Saiyan tremble in fear as he sweated a little. "How is this possible? There's no way you could be that strong."

"Unless you've had 5 years of non-stop training. As I know of Saiyans, the more we fight and train, the more powerful we become! You oughta know that, being a Saiyan...unless you've been fighting weaker opponents for years and haven't been able to train as much as I and the other Saiyans have. I'm feeling generous enough to even show you my newest technique. I was saving it for Kakarot and Fasha but you'll be the perfect test for it." Piccolo said as he put his index and middle fingers to his forehead and gathered energy to them. "But be proud that you'll die at the hands of fellow Saiyan and most importantly...the mighty Prince Piccolo!"

Suddenly, the Saiyan's scooter beeped. "Huh? 3 signals. It must be more strong power levels." He said as he flew up and looked around. "They're that way. Range 12909 and closing. 2 of them are the same as the green man's power level while the 3rd is 1'200. Besides him, they're the biggest power levels on this puny planet. It must be Kakarot and Fasha." He said with an evil grin before he began to quickly fly off, knowing that when Kakarot and Fasha join his group, they'll be able to kill this green abomination, join up his group and would raise their power to the point where they would be unstoppable.

Piccolo strangely got out of his attack stance and just stood where he was before putting his cape and turban back on. "I don't know why I didn't kill that Saiyan. Maybe because I wanted him to at least meet Kakarot and Fasha before he dies. But then again, they probably don't even know about him. If that's true then their little reunion with each other is something that I must see...before that Saiyan dies! Hahahahahaha! Hahahahahaha!" The demon Prince said with an evil laugh before he flew off in another direction to get to Kakarot and Fasha's position.

 **Meanwhile at Roshi's island**

Bulma had landed her aircraft and had went inside the house to find that Tien, Chiautzu and Launch were inside with Chi Chi, Krillin and Roshi. "Hey, guys. Been a long time." She said, happy to see everyone again.

"Hey Bulma, where's Yamcha?" Krillin asked, wondering why Yamcha wasn't with her.

Bulma suddenly got angry at hearing her ex boyfriend's name. "Grrrrrr! I never want to see him again! He went out with another girl!" She revealed angrily.

"Typical. Always knew that would happen sooner or later." Chi Chi said as she patted her friend's shoulder sympathetically.

"Guess nothing changed between you and him, huh Bulma?" Blonde Launch said.

"Yeah. But he can still have fun without him... especially if Kakarot, Fasha and little Gine are coming. She may even want to spar with you guys." Chi Chi said with happiness as she thought of their little niece.

Suddenly they heard the voice a certain little Saiyan girl that they loved very much. "Aunties and uncles!" The voice of Gine called out excitedly.

"And speaking of Gine." Tien said as they all went outside and saw their Saiyan friends, all in their armor.

"Little Gine!" They all yelled as they hugged her, witch she returned eagerly.

"It's real great to see you all. Gine wanted all of us to wear our armor for today. After we got home to eat lunch, we all cleaned up and came here." Fasha said with a smile.

"Guess what we brought." Kakarot said as he uncapsuled a case that contained all the dragon balls. "When we told Gine about the dragon balls, she wanted to go find them. Took us a few days but we found them all." Kakarot explained.

"You guys never made a wish?" Chiaotzu asked curiously.

"Kakarot and I gave up on wishing for anything a long time ago. But Gine thought that they'd be safe with us in case anyone with bad intentions, particularly a certain Prince decided to make a wish." Fasha explained.

"What a smart little warrior you are, Gine." Chi Chi said as she kissed the little Saiyan's cheek, which made her giggle.

"Thank you, Auntie Chi Chi." Gine said as she hugged her.

"Say, Kakarot, how's her tail training been going?" Tien asked.

"Well, she's been advancing greatly in her training. It doesn't hurt when when her tail is grabbed and it'll only take one more year before can fully control her Great Ape form." Kakarot said with a smile as he closed the case and capsuled it, putting it in his armor.

Suddenly the Saiyans sensed something. "Mother. Father, do you sense that power? It feels...like a Saiyan." Gine said with concern.

"Yes sweetie, we do sense it. But it couldn't be... Piccolo." Fasha said, having sensed that Piccolo energy was part Saiyan and part Demon.

"You're right, Fasha. This power feels fully Saiyan." Kakarot said with shock.

The new Saiyan neared the island and finally landed. Everyone, including the Saiyan family was shocked at seeing another Saiyan alive and well. "A-another Saiyan? Alive? That's... impossible." Tien said with shock.

The Saiyan, however was only looking at Kakarot and Fasha, smiling as he saw them. "So we finally meet. You're all grown up, but I could tell it was you at a glance, Kakarot."

"How do you know my name?" Kakarot demanded.

"Hahaha. Because you look so much like our father." The Saiyan said, shocking the Saiyan lovers

"Radiz...is that really you?" Fasha asked, recognizing the eldest son of Bardock and Gine.

"Ah, Fasha, it's been years since I last saw you. I'd thought you'd died that day but it appears I was wrong. I must say it's great to see that another Saiyan besides me, my group and Kakarot are still alive." The Saiyan known as Raditz said before looking at Kakarot. "Kakarot, what the hell have you and her been doing all these years. Your mission was to eradicate every native on this planet! So why haven't you carried it out?" Raditz demanded.

"I don't know who you are but the reason why I haven't done what I was sent here to do was because I wasn't going to draw unwanted attention to myself. Also because of Fasha. She told me of my 'missoin' but she wanted us to stay hidden after our planet was destroyed." Kakarot explained.

"Why didn't you and Fasha try to contact us? We could have come here to get you." Raditz wondered.

"We thought every Saiyan was on planet Vegeta when it was destroyed. We didn't know there was any left besides us. And as Kakarot told you, Raditz, we had to stay hidden on Earth to avoid any unwanted attention and that includes not wiping out the earthlings." Fasha explained as she and Fasha held hands.

"But who are you?" Kakarot asked Raditz.

"I'll tell you who he is, my love, but it will shock you." Fasha said with sad eyes.

"Fasha, who is he?" Chi Chi asked.

"Wait. You said _our_ father. Does that... mean?"

"Yes my love. He's... your elder brother." Fasha said, shocking everyone, including Kakarot and Gine.

"Kakarot has...a brother?" Krillin asked, shocked at hearing that Kakarot had a relative that was still alive.

"No way!" Tien said.

"If he is Kakarot's brother then why didn't he come here with him and you, Fasha?" Roshi asked.

"That's simple. I was fortunate to be off planet Vegeta on a hostile takeover when it exploded. Me and 2 other Saiyans." Raditz answered for them.

"Wait. 2 more Saiyans? Who were they? Tell us who they are, Raditz! You owe us that much, brother." Kakarot said.

"Well, seeing as how you 2 are the only Saiyans left, besides me, I guess I can tell you. The other 2 Saiyans were the Saiyan general Nappa and the other...was Prince Vegeta." Raditz revealed, shocking Fasha and Kakarot.

"P-prince Vegeta is alive?! But how?" Kakarot asked, wondering why the Prince was still alive.

"He must have been off world along with that brainless brute and Raditz. I imagine he's fully grown up now. The last time I ever laid eyes on him was when he was a small boy." Fasha realized, imaging the prince full grown.

Tien walked up to Raditz and spoke to him. "If you're Kakarot's brother and you knew he was alive, why only show up now? Did you forget about him or something? I don't call that being a example of an older brother."

"Well, because I thought that once Kakarot carried out his mission, he would have contacted us and headed to where we were. Apparently I was wrong, but seeing as how Fasha raised him, I'd say it wasn't a total loss. You've certainly grown into a fine warrior. I don't know what training you've done, but you've certainly surpassed me, brother."

"Not only that, I've mastered my tail and Great Ape form completely, so did Fasha. It took us 9 years but in the end it was worth it. Our ridiculous weakness of getting our nails grabbed is long gone for we're in full control of ourselves when transformed." Kakarot said with a smirk.

"And assuming you've told the earthlings about what we Saiyans do, I don't have to explain anything. That's good. After all, we are going to be working together from now on and I do like my new comrades to be informed of the next mission." Raditz said as Tien joined the other warriors.

"What do you mean, Raditz?" Fasha asked.

"Well, Vegeta, Nappa and I have found a world we'd like to conquer. It'll bring in a very high price. But unfortunately, the job's too big for the 3 of us to handle. We were almost afraid we'd have to pass it up...that is until I remembered you, Kakarot. You and Fasha are more powerful than I expected. And with that strength, and the strength of your child combined with ours, we will conquer the planet in just a few hours." Raditz said as he finally noticed little Gine come up to stand beside her parents. "Are you all excited? You should be. I've come to bring all 3 of you into our now expanded group of the last and greatest Saiyan team in the universe!"

"No Raditz, we're not going anywhere! I know what we Saiyans did when they and our planet was still alive, but we're done with that life. It ended when our home and race were wiped out." Kakarot said.

"Besides. Do you even know how our home planet was destroyed?" Fasha asked.

"Yes. It was destroyed when a huge meteor slammed into its surface. Almost everyone was killed in the explosion...including our father and mother, Kakarot." Raditz said sadly.

"And who told you that?" Fasha asked, already knowing the answer.

"Frieza told us." Raditz answered.

Kakarot and Fasha got angry at hearing the answer. "You actually believed that monster?! He lied, Raditz! It was him who destroyed our planet because he was afraid of us and our potential! He wasn't going to take any chances at what we could do if we got strong enough to challenge him, so he eradicated planet Vegeta and every single Saiyan unfortunate enough to be on it, including Bardock and Gine!" Fasha said, angry that Kakarot's brother actually believed what the murderer of their home and great warrior race told him.

"And I'm more than willing to bet you and the others are still serving him, even after what he did to us! How could you, Raditz?! Our parents would be so angry at you for that, because I am!" Kakarot said with anger.

"That's right Raditz, it's disgraceful that you and the others still serve him after what he did to our home, our race, my friends, and even your parents!" Fasha said with the same angry tone.

"Who are the both of you to judge me?! You 2 have been living on this planet far away from Frieza while me and the others have been living our own worst nightmare! Besides you don't have any proof that Frieza was the one who did it!"

"We don't need any proof, Raditz! Your father probably knew it before he died. I had a horrible feeling that something bad was going to happen to planet Vegeta and the rest of our race before I left with Kakarot. And even though he was only an infant at the time, he felt it as well. Frieza was the one who destroyed our planet and drove our great race close to extinction." Fasha said.

"If you knew something would happen, why didn't you try to warn any of the other Saiyans before the planet blew up?!" Raditz demanded.

"There wasn't any time for that, Raditz. From what Fasha told us, the planet blew up the same day Kakarot and her left the planet to come here. Besides, the other Saiyans would have never believed her after so many years of being loyal to that monster. Bardock probably tried to warn them before he died and they probably didn't listen to him. And look where being loyal got them." Bulma said, remembering what Fasha told her years ago.

"You know they're right, Raditz. Deep down I think even Prince Vegeta knows it, but can't say it out loud." Roshi said.

"I-i don't know what to think." Raditz said looking down, beginning to believe them.

"Raditz... I don't want to have to fight you. We're siblings and fighting each other isn't what our parents would have wanted. Please... leave your old life behind and let Earth become your home as we have. Wouldn't you even want to know what the name of your niece is?" Kakarot asked softly as Gine walked up to her blood uncle.

Raditz knelt down. "What is your name, my niece?" Raditz asked softly.

"Well. Mother and father named me in honor of... grandma Gine." The Saiyan child said softly as she put a gentle hand on Raditz's cheek, leaving him stunned at learning that she was named after his mother as he put a soft hand on her hand.

Raditz then drew his niece into a hug, which she returned with a smile. Everyone smiled as Gine shared a hug with the uncle she never knew she had. When they separated, Kakarot and Fasha walked up to them and gave him their own hug, witch he returned with a gentle smile.

"Awwww, that's so very sweet." Bulma, Chi Chi and Launch said with tears in their eyes.

"Yeah. Nothing makes me happier than seeing friends reunited with a family member. And Kakarot and Gine finally have met the brother and uncle they didn't know they had." Chiaotzu said happily.

"Hahahahahaha! Quite the reunion, Saiyans." The familiar voice of Prince Piccolo said. Everyone looked and saw that he was standing on the roof.

"Back for revenge, Piccolo?" Kakarot asked his greatest rival.

"This won't be easy for you like it was last time, uh Piccolo, is it? With my little brother, sister in law and my niece, the fight is in my favor this time." Raditz said with confidence.

"That's Prince Piccolo to you, Raditz." Piccolo said as he landed. "I was being generous enough to let you have your little reunion, but when you said that the Prince of your race is alive, you caught my interest. Assuming that little device also functions as a communicator, I'm going to contact them so I can have the chance to meet him in person."The demon Prince said as he used his superior speed to swap Raditz's scooter and put it on.

"Do you even know how to use it, demon Prince?" Gine asked as she walked up to him with a challenging look.

"Why of course... little Gine. I was spying on you and your parents when they were teaching you about these little toys, including how it works. Now get away from me before I snap your neck!" Piccolo threatened, getting an angry look from the earthling warriors and Raditz. Piccolo then contacted Vegeta and Nappa. "Excuse me, Saiyan Prince Vegeta. My name is Piccolo. And I may something that you may be interested in."

" _Oh really? And what's that? Mr. Piccolo?"_

"Well, you see, Saiyan Prince. We have something on this planet called dragon balls. If you gather all 7 of them together and summon the eternal dragon, Shenron, he will grant you any 1 wish you desire, like say: eternal youth or immortality." Piccolo told the Saiyan Prince.

" _And why should I believe you?"_ Vegeta asked, not believing what Piccolo was saying could possibly be true.

"Well, I figured the proud Saiyan Prince couldn't pass up the opportunity to live forever... and reach unimaginable levels of power. Plus I know it's true because I already have eternal youth. You can still deny me if you want, but if you do believe me, you'll have to come to Earth and see for yourself." Piccolo said as he broke off contact, thinking that if Vegeta was anything like himself, he wouldn't dare pass up an opportunity to grow more powerful.

Kakarot and Fasha got angry at the demon Prince. "Piccolo, why did you tell him that?!" Fasha yelled.

"If they believe that what you told them is true, they'll come here and wipe out everything on this planet! Is that what you want?!" Kakarot yelled.

Piccolo chuckled. "Of course not. I just wanted to get them here so I could meet your Saiyan Prince. I've been thinking about what it would be like to meet him. And now that I know he's alive and well, I'll finally get my chance."

"Uncle Raditz, how long will it take for them to get to Earth from whatever planet they're on now?" Gine asked her long lost uncle, making everyone look at him.

"If they believe Piccolo, 1 year. But there's something you should all know. While Kakarot, Fasha and Piccolo are stronger than me right now, Vegeta and Nappa are even stronger than that. They'll try to kill everyone who stands in their way to get to those dragon balls. But if we begin training right now, we should be able to at least have a chance of beating them." Raditz told them.

"Then we'd better get started right away. Let's find Yamcha and and inform him of what happened. But we have to hurry." Krillin said.

"Right. But what about you guys?" Tien asked the Saiyans.

"Well, we're going to train with Raditz and catch up with him while we train with him. Besides, Gine must be very eager to get to train under her uncle." Fasha said, looking at Gine taking Raditz's hand before he put her on his left shoulder guard.

"I think they'd be best for you guys." Chi Chi said with a smile.

"Actually, my Saiyan friends, I have different training in mind for you." The voice of Kami said from above them all.

"Grandpa Kami!" Gine said with happiness as she flew to her grandfather figure and hugged him tightly, which he returned.

"Hello, my dear granddaughter. I'm glad you and your parents have reunited with a family member. But I must take your parents somewhere where they can train under a new teacher. Trust me, they'll need it if they'll stand a chance against the other Saiyans." Kami told them.

"But Kami, why can't we stay here and train with Raditz? We have much to catch up on." Kakarot wondered.

"Besides, we can't leave Gine. We've never been apart from her and you know that." Fasha reminded the old guardian as she, her family and even Piccolo flew up to where he was.

"I know, Fasha. But even if you begin training now, the strength you will gain will be nothing compared to Prince Vegeta. Please come with me. We don't have that much time. Besides...your brother will take care of Gine while you're away. This will be the perfect chance for them to get to know each other better and bond." Kami told them.

Kakarot and Fasha knew Kami was right. They didn't want to leave Gine but if what Kami said was true, they'd be no match for Prince Vegeta. The only way they'd hope to stand a chance is if they received this special training. Perhaps they could somehow convince him to join them since he more than likely wanted Frieza dead as much as they did.

"Alright Kami, we'll go with you. But why can't Gine come with us?" Fasha asked.

"Because this is where she is meant to be, Fasha. I know you've never been far apart from her since she was born, but she has her long lost uncle to take care of her while you're both away." Kami told them.

Raditz put his hands on the shoulders of his brother and now sister in law. "Don't worry about Gine, you 2, I promise to take good care of her while you're training. Besides, I have a lot of catching up to do." He said as he patted Gine's head.

Gine hugged both of her parents tightly, which they returned. "Don't be gone for too long, mother and father. I'll miss you too much."

"It'll only be for 1 year, sweetie. That should be plenty of time to let you and Uncle Raditz catch up." Fasha said.

"Don't worry, sweetheart, we'll be back before you know it and we'll have a sparring match together as a family to celebrate." Kakarot said, making Gine smile with happiness.

"Ok, father. I'll look forward to seeing you both all stronger than ever. I'll get even stronger and make you both proud." Gine said as her parents went up to Kami.

"We know that you will, our pride and joy. Remember to listen to your uncle Raditz and learn new techniques!" Fasha told her daughter as they looked at their earthling friends. "When you find Yamcha, go to Kami's lookout and train with him." She told them as Kami touched their shoulders and teleported away.

Raditz and Gine turned to each other as they landed. "Shall we go and began our training, my little niece?" He said with a smile.

"Yes uncle Raditz! Let's go! I know a great place to train." She said, excited and happy to be training with her long lost uncle.

The earthling warriors up and hugged Gine, which she eagerly returned. We'll see you in a year, little Gine. Have fun with your uncle." Tien said as he and the others got into Bulma's aircraft with Chi Chi and Launch, taking off shortly after.

Roshi looked at Raditz. "Take care of Gine, Raditz. She means the world to every one of us."

"I can understand that, old man. And now that I have met her, she now means more to me than anything in the universe." Raditz said as Gine hugged his uncle.

"See you guys in a year." Roshi said as he went inside the house.

"Well, come along, Gine, we have some training and catching up to do." Raditz said as they began to fly off.

They managed to get far enough away before Piccolo suddenly got in front of the Saiyans. "Wait. I'm going with you."

"Get out of the way, green man. Your power level may be higher than our but if Gine and I work together, even that will be nothing compared to our numbers." Raditz said as they got into a battle stance.

"Why should we go with you, Piccolo, after everything you've done to my parents? You're the one who told the other Saiyans about the dragon balls and now they're probably on their way to Earth right now. Why should we trust you?" Gine asked, not wanting to train with the one who has caused her parents much pain.

"I have my own reasons, Gine. But until your parents come back, I'm the strongest being on this planet, besides the 2 of you. You both need all the training you can get if you even hope to stand a chance against Prince Vegeta. Besides, there's some techniques I could show you. Don't you want to learn something new, little girl?"

Gine thought for a moment and knew that the demon Prince was right. It was in her Saiyan nature to want to learn new techniques and grow stronger. And besides her and her uncle, Piccolo was the strongest being on the planet and training with him could make them both stronger.

"Alright Piccolo, we'll go with you." Gine said.

"Are you sure we can trust this green being, Gine? You said that he's caused your parents much pain." Raditz said, concerned.

"I'm not sure, uncle Raditz, but mother and father always told me that Piccolo is part Saiyan. Perhaps it's the blood flowing through his veins that makes me wanna fight with him so I can see what he's made of." Gine said.

Piccolo chuckled. "Good. Then come with me. I'll be choosing the training location. Besides, I have special training in mind for you, Saiyan girl." Piccolo said as he flew in a different direction, with Gine and Raditz reluctantly following him.

 **Meanwhile on another planet far away from Earth**

"So, Raditz's brother and now sister in law have flourished on Earth, even surpassing him. Even having their own child who is equal to him." The Saiyan elite Nappa said.

*It is impressive, but it hardly matters. I'm more curious about these 'dragon balls'. If what this Piccolo said was true and he is already gifted with eternal youth, think of what we could do with them. Like, wish for immortality and eternal youth. Think you can live with those, Nappa?" The Saiyan Prince Vegeta asked his comrade.

"Oh I could definitely live with those." Nappa said as he laughed.

"Perhaps we could still convince Raditz and his long lost family members to join us. But first we should make them pay for their betrayal. Once we make them realize what the way of the Saiyan race is, they will kneel down before me and we'll have our Saiyan team that will be unstoppable." Vegeta said as they went to their Saiyan pods. They then took off for Earth, but little did they know that they'd be in for a few surprises.

 **Meanwhile with Kakarot and Fasha**

"So that's why, even though they are not dead, I humbly request that you allow these Noble Saiyans to seek training from King Kai himself." Kami said to King Yamma, who, along with the afterlife was a little bit bizarre for Kakarot and Fasha.

"I'm looking at their files and I must say it's impressive. While Fasha has committed evil in the past, she's spent the last 2 decades training Kakarot to be a better Saiyan then she was in her past. She's even helped protect the Earth from threats like King and Prince Piccolo, even having child with Kakarot and have been living peacefully for the past 5 years. And Kakarot is a shoe in to get into heaven, you want them to risk Snake Way to train under King Kai, even if they haven't died?" Yamma asked, looking at Fasha and Kakarot's file.

"Yes, King Yamma. I know that they are not dead but I assure you that if they don't train under King Kai, the Earth will be destroyed and you'll have billions of souls to send to the afterlives." Kami said.

Once Kakarot and Fasha regained their composure, they spoke. "And I can tell just by looking at you that you're not one to work that long and hard, even if you love your job." Fasha said.

"Besides, even if we don't succeed, that number will still be exactly that when the other Saiyans destroy the Earth." Kakarot said with a smirk.

"Well, being as how you're right, I'll make an exception, just this once. You will both be allowed to train with King Kai." Yamma said.

"Thank you, King Yamma." The Saiyans said as they bowed.

"Go outside and wait. I'll send someone to take you to Snake Way." Yamma told them.

Before they could go, Kami spoke to them. "Have a safe trip, my friends. This will be a most challenging year for the 2 of you."

"We will, Kami. We hope it doesn't take more than a year. We have a daughter to return home to." Fasha said.

"Plus we're eager to get stronger for our fight with _the prince._ " Kakarot said as got out the capsule containing the dragon balls and threw it to the guardian of the Earth. They went outside. After waiting for transportation, an employee took them to Shake Way. When they got there, they saw that Snake Way was a very giant Snake that seemed to stretch out for miles and miles. "How long is this thing?"

"One million miles long. The only one to make it was King Yamma himself. But be careful not to fall. He'll is at the bottom of the clouds and once you go there, you can never come back." The employee told them.

"Well, let's get started, my love." Fasha said as they began their journey to King Kai.

 **Back with Piccolo, Gine and Raditz**

The Saiyans and demon Prince had gotten to Piccolo's location and landed as Gine went to drink some of the water out of the lake. After the young Saiyan was done, she walked up to them. "So uncle Raditz ready to start our training?"

"Actually you're going to begin your own training, Gine. Your uncle and I are going to train together and you are going to learn how to survive in the wilderness. Haven't your parents taught you a thing or two about wilderness survival training?"

"Well, yes they have. They trained me to learn how to live off the land while mastering my tail training. But why do you want me to train alone while you train with my uncle Raditz?"

"Because while you're in my training camp, wilderness survival is crucial. Master this type of training and the rest of your tail training and you'll see us again, Gine. Since your parents taught you about wilderness survival training, it should be easy for you to survive out here."

"Well, normally I would not approve but you are more than capable of surviving on your own out here. I'll train with Piccolo and we'll find you in 6 months. Think of it like a mission to get stronger. Your father and mother probably did when they first came here. But before we go, how about you show me one of your techniques, Gine? I'm eager to see what my niece can do." Raditz said with a smile.

"Ok uncle Raditz. I think you'll like this attack." Gine said turning to a mountain and getting into a stance. "Ka...me...ha...me.."

Raditz's scooter suddenly beeped and he looked surprised. "What? Gine's power level is rising rapidly. It's 2'584! So she can raise her power by concentrating all her energy into one spot?!"

"HAAAAAAAA!" Gine yelled as she fired her favorite technique at the mountain. The wave hit the mountain, creating a big explosion of light. When the smoke cleared and the light died down, Raditz was shocked at the power his niece's technique used as the ground and mountain was completely destroyed.

But Piccolo just smirked. "Very impressive, Gine. You should do just fine out here. Now how about I show you my newest technique. I almost used it on your uncle and was saving it for your parents but I suppose I could let you see it after that impressive display." Piccolo said as he got into position and put his index and middle fingers to his forehead and gathered his energy.

"No way! It's no wonder I was afraid when we met! Power level nearly 4'000! There's no way I could have survived that unless by some miracle I dodged it!" Raditz said as his scooter showed him the demon Prince's power level raising because of his newest technique.

"Wait until you see what it can do, Raditz! SPECIAL BEAM CANNON!" Piccolo yelled as he fired his new Special beam cannon at another mountain, destroying it just as Gine did with her Kamehameha wave.

"No way!" Raditz said, shocked that they could raise their power levels at will."

"That technique was very cool! I can see why you're worthy of the Saiyan blood that flows through your veins." Gine said, very impressed with the demon Prince's new technique.

"I'm glad you're impressed, Gine. But enough showing off! We have training to do and we've already wasted enough time as it is. Now let's go, Raditz!" Piccolo yelled as he flew into the air.

Raditz and Gine shared a hug. "You'll be fine, Gine. We'll come get you in a few months and begin real training. I'll see you in 6 months." Raditz said with confidence as he followed Piccolo.

Gine watched them go and saw a very high ledge where she could stay for the night. After flying through the woods and finding some fruit for snacks, she went back to her ledge and ate some fruit before beginning her image training.

 **Meanwhile at Kami's Lookout**

Popo noticed the troubled look on his friend and master's face. "Kami, what troubles you, my friend?"

"It's Piccolo. I can still sense the evil in his heart, and yet there's a strange change in him, Mr. Popo." Kami answered.

"But Piccolo is the one who told the other Saiyans about the dragon balls and called them here." Popo reminded his friend.

"That's true. I realize that we has his own motives, but that doesn't change the fact that he's so eager to meet the Saiyan Prince Vegeta. Perhaps the Saiyan blood in him is responsible. Piccolo knows that Kakarot and Fasha are going to return even stronger than before and he won't risk the Saiyans getting stronger than him. But he's chosen to train my little granddaughter while also training with her uncle Raditz. What's more important is that Gine's love has changed Raditz's heart and that's only the first of many great changes she will cause. But Piccolo may have sensed it as I have; that in 1 year...we will die."

"What?" Popo asked fearful of his friend's life.

"I have foreseen it, my friend. I don't know the exact cause of our passing. Weather Piccolo will lose his life to the Saiyans, or if I will succumb to old age, but either way the result is the same. As you know my life force is forever bound to Piccolo's. We're 2 halves of the same being. One cannot exist without the other. Hahaha. Such as the curse of foresight, I'm able to see the day of my own demise. If Piccolo has sensed my mind, he may wish to pass on his knowledge on before he dies, even if it is to the daughter of his 2 great rival's."

"But what about the dragon balls?" Popo asked.

"There's time for one more wish. They gave me the capsule that contains the dragon balls so so they'll be ready when the time comes." Kami said as he showed Popo the capsule.

 **There you go, guys, the first part of the Saiyan saga is complete. Next chapter will involve Gine completing her tail training while the earthling warriors, Raditz and Piccolo prepare for Vegeta and Nappa in their own way. Rate and review. See you soon, guys.**

 _Power levels_

Kakarot: 2'000

Fasha: 2'000

Piccolo: (with weights) 1'200

Piccolo: (without weights) 2'000

Raditz: 1'200

Gine: 1'200


	13. Saiyan saga part 2

**Here we go guys, the 2nd part of the Saiyan saga has begun. Gine will finish her tail training while Raditz and Piccolo train together. The earthling warriors will train under Kami while Kakarot and Fasha will meet King Kai and 'convince' him to let them train their way. Anyway enjoy the chapter, guys.**

As Gine took a break from her image training, she opened her eyes and grabbed 2 of the apples she'd collected, eating them before laying down and going to sleep for a nap. " _I hope everyone is doing well in their training, especially mother and father."_ She thought as she fell asleep.

Unknown to her, she was being watched by Piccolo and Raditz from a distance. "She's quite the persistent Saiyan, isn't she?" Piccolo asked, impressed with his greatest rivals' daughter.

"Indeed she is. My brother and sister in law did a great job of raising her." Raditz said with a smirk.

After waking from her nap a little later, Gine saw that the full moon was out tonight. "Well, time to complete my Great Ape form training." She said as she flew away from her rest spot, looked at the full moon and began to transform.

"What is she doing?! She'll lose all sense of herself if she changes!" Raditz said with concern.

"Don't worry, Raditz, she's close to mastering her Great Ape form, but if she gets out of control, I'll destroy the moon and she'll return to normal." Piccolo said.

As Gine was transforming into a Great Ape, she began to grow in size and in a few minutes, the transformation was complete and she had began to struggle to stay in control of herself, thinking of everything that had been happening today, from meeting her long lost uncle for the very first time, to beginning her wilderness survival training. She began to fire mouth blasts controlled mouth blasts at intended targets, being very careful not to hit her resting place. But she was beginning to lose control due to not having her training complete yet and began to fire at random places.

"I told you she'd lose control of herself! It appears there's no choice now, Demon Prince. Destroy the moon now!" Raditz told Piccolo.

"Not yet, Raditz. Look!" Piccolo told the Saiyan.

Raditz looked and saw Gine holding her head, trying to regain control of herself. Finally, she began to speak. " **Mother**. **Father**. **Uncle... Raditz.** " She said in deep voice before she began to calm down and transformed back to normal, but unfortunately passing out as she did so.

The brother of Kakarot and the demon Prince flew down and sighed softly. "I... can't believe she regained control of herself. It's amazing how she's advanced that far in her training." Raditz said, amazed at how much his niece had come.

"Well, your brother and sister in law completed their training in 9 years after they landed on the planet. It's no surprise to me that Gine could almost master her transformation in less time. Let's get her back to her resting place. It's clear that she's chosen that ledge as a sleeping place for when her daily training is done." Piccolo said, picking Gine up and heading to her resting place. Once there he laid her down. "Hmm, I think she'll need something as long as she's in my training camp." The demon Prince fired a finger beam on Gine's armor, making the symbol of the demon clan appear on her left chest plate.

"Not the most fashionable symbol, but this is your training camp, demon Prince. I suppose she'll learn to like it." Raditz said.

"Come. We've seen that she can take care of herself out here. She should be more than able to survive. That's good, because in 6 months time, her training will really begin and we shall rise to reach new levels of power! I will have the fight I desire with Prince Vegeta and one day, he and I will rule the universe!" Piccolo said with an evil grin as he flew off, with Raditz looking at his niece before following the demon Prince.

" _You may want to think twice about that, demon Prince. Vegeta is far stronger than you think. But I'm sure you can at least impress him when our training is complete."_ Raditz thought.

 **6 months later**

Gine had been doing extremely well with her wilderness survival training. She had done image training and finding her own food, which was mostly fruits, fish and other meat and veggies that she could find. She had also completed her Great Ape form training to the point where she could speak while transformed. When her 6 months were up, Piccolo and Raditz had found her and they'd began their real training.

But the earthling warriors were also training hard for the Saiyans' arrival. They had found Yamcha and had went to Kami's lookout to begin their own training. Popo and Kami had just came out of the palace and the earthling warriors walked up to him. "Kami, not to disrespect you, but we're not really learning anything new." Krillin said.

"Yeah. So far you haven't taught us anything we couldn't do on our own. We want to be as strong as Kakarot and Fasha were when they were here." Yamcha said, wanting to receive the same training his Saiyan friends did all those years ago.

"Please listen carefully than. I taught... Kakarot and Fasha... nothing! That's what I taught them." Kami said with a laugh, making them fall down as he went back inside.

"Mr. Popo, we know that Kakarot and Fasha received training when they were here. Why can't you tell us what it was?" Krillin asked.

"To be truly strong, you must know yourself and your enemy. Once you do, all will be made clear." Popo told them.

"What do you mean by that?" Tien asked.

"Please follow me." Popo said as he led them inside to a strange time room. "This time room is where Kakarot and Fasha spent much of their training. They also informed us that should you ever come here, I was to take you to a specific time. But your physical bodies will remain here. Your sprints will create dream bodies that you will use in that time. Please step into the circle."

The warriors got into the circle and Tien spoke. "So what time did they want us to go to?" He asked, wondering when they would be going.

"Well, she wanted you to go...to the time and place where her old Saiyan comrades died. She had told us that they were going to a planet called Meat for a 'mission', which was most likely an ambush set up by Frieza to kill them. And as we know, Fasha herself was not there because she was planning to leave Vegeta with Kakarot. You will be taken there but you must feel it with your hearts. Close your eyes, please." Popo told them.

They closed their eyes and suddenly felt themselves transferred to a different place and time. When they opened their eyes, they saw that they were on the planet Popo said they'd be. "So this is planet Meat. Doesn't look too bad." Yamcha said.

"But where are Fasha's friends? They should be on the planet if this is the year that they died." Chiaotzu said.

"Try to feel for their energy. When we sense where they are, we'll go to them and try to help them. I know we won't be able to change the past but we at least get to meet Fasha's friends and possibly Kakarot and Raditz's father." Krillin said, trying to sense the energy levels of Fasha's old friends.

Fortunately, Fasha and Kakarot had taught them how to sense energy levels and to fly so it wouldn't be a problem for them to find Fasha's friends. After a few minutes, they detected their power levels. "There! Their pods just landed." Tien said as they saw 3 pods landing.

They quickly flew to their location and saw Fasha's friends exiting their ships. When they saw the earthlings, they got into defensive stances. "You're not the inhabitants of Meat. What kind of aliens are you?" The Saiyan named Tora asked, wanting to know who these visitors were.

"Don't worry, Saiyans. We're not here to fight you. We've come to help. Frieza and his men have set you all up. He's worried that your friend, Bardock is becoming too strong because of your recent conquest. And now he wants all of you dead. Unfortunately...his men succeeded in killing you without even trying." Tien said sadly, remembering what Fasha told him years ago.

"How do you know this? Do you even have any proof?" The Saiyan named Borgos demanded.

"Yes. We know because your friend, Fasha is still alive and well. We're from the future 25 years from now. Fasha is going to go to our planet with Kakarot to train and raise him. She doesn't know any of the details about how you all died but she somehow felt it...in her heart. Unfortunately we won't be able to change what happened here today. We're only spirits from the future that created dream bodies, so we can't save you...no matter how much we want to." Krillin said sadly.

"But it isn't all for nothing. Fasha and Kakarot eventually become mates and even have their own child. A powerful daughter who is growing up to be one of the greatest Saiyan warriors ever, just like her parents are. And she is named after Kakarot's mother, Gine." Chiaotzu told them. "Fasha's even told her about you and the entire Saiyan race, and she's always wanted to meet you guys."

"If what you're saying is true, then Fasha and Bardock's son may be the ones to kill Frieza. While we may be loyal to him, we've never really been happy with being his slaves. But still, is there any proof that this was really an ambush?" The Saiyan called Shugesh asked, wanting to believe them but still needing proof.

"We do. Look at those ships that are landing over there right now." Yamcha said, pointing to the space pods that were just landing on the planet.

"The scooter is detecting power levels of 2'000 each. That could only mean that it's Frieza's elite soldiers." Tora said, knowing that only 2 people had those power levels.

"That's because it is them. They didn't come here to promote you, they came here to ambush and kill you. But don't worry, we're going to help you fight them." Krillin said as they all stood beside the Saiyan warriors, ready to fight with them.

"Well.. if we're going to die today, let's at least make this fight memorable." Tora said as they got into fighting stances as well.

When the pods landed, Frieza's elite soldiers came out of the pods but the Saiyan and earthling warriors were waiting for them. The aliens were confused at seeing strange warriors with the Saiyans but by the time they could figure out why, they were already being killed by the Saiyan and earthling warriors, who were ready for them. They took painful blows but the earthling warriors surprised the aliens with their techniques enough to let the Saiyans land their own blows on them. In a matter of minutes, the heartless soldiers were all dead and the earthlings decided to celebrate with Fasha's team by sparring with them. While the Saiyan warriors were stronger, the earthling warriors were surprising them with their techniques, especially the Kamehameha wave.

In just 2 hours, Fasha's team had defeated the earthling warriors but they all had a great time fighting. "Well, it's time for us to go, guys. Even though this isn't what really happened, we're glad we got to fight alongside you and have a great time sparring with you." Krillin said with a smile.

"But if you still remember us if we come back, we'll have more sparring matches with you. If Bardock is here, we'll tell him that he was a good friend to you guys and Fasha. And that if he and you guys were alive now, you'd be proud of them." Yamcha said.

"We are. But we have one request. Could you tell little Gine... that we love her... like a niece and we'd would have happily watched over her if anything bad had happened to her parents. Tell Fasha and Bardock's son that we're glad they're raising a fine female Saiyan warrior. And that we'd would have gladly accepted you guys as comrades and friends." Tora said, wanting his friend to know what they thought of Gine and her parents.

"We'll give Kakarot, Fasha and little Gine your message. It was an honor to meet and fight with you." Chiaotzu said as he bowed.

"We will... friends. Goodbye." Tien said with a smile. A few seconds later, they were back in the time room, where Kami and Popo were standing in front of them. "That was amazing. Assuming you know what happened while we were on Meat."

"Yes. Fasha's old friends were good people. You fought well with them and they were great fighters. But you should know that Vegeta and Nappa are twice as strong as they were, especially Prince Vegeta." Kami told them.

"Then we'll just have to train even harder. We'll train with Fasha's team every day if we have to to at least stand a chance against Vegeta and Nappa." Yamcha said with determination.

"I'm in." Krillin said.

"Us too." Tien said, speaking for Chiaotzu and himself, making Popo and Kami smile at their friends.

 **Meanwhile with the Saiyans and Piccolo**

Gine was dodging and blocking blows from both her uncle and the demon Prince, even landing a few counterattacks on them, which impressed them both. Gine had blocked a knee and kick from Raditz and Piccolo and sent them back as she launched 2 energy waves at them, which they deflected.

"You're quite the fighter, Gine. You're making me so proud of you." Raditz said with a smile.

"Thanks, uncle Raditz. Get ready for my next attack!" Gine said as she moved in for another attack.

"That's the spirit, Gine. Show us what a female child of the Saiyan race can do!" Piccolo told her, eager to continue.

 **Meanwhile with Kakarot and Fasha**

The Saiyan lovers were still running along Snake Way and it seemed endless until they saw that they were a few feet away from the tail. "Looks like we're finally here, Kakarot." Fasha said with a smile, knowing that they'd finally reached King Kai.

Yeah. Well let's go need our new teacher." Kakarot said as they ran to the tail and jumped to the small planet above, which they discovered had 10 times the gravity of Earth.

Fortunately Kami had subjected Kakarot to 10 times Earth's gravity so it wasn't a problem for either of them. They then saw a house with a garage and outside table, along with a rad car that obviously doesn't go anywhere besides around the small planet. Suddenly they saw a little monkey and a cricket standing beside a blue skinned being with a black outfit with a big symbol on it, along with red sleeves. He also had shades and a hat with antennas on them. "I'm assuming that you are King Kai and the monkey is your pet?" Kakarot asked, obviously knowing the answer.

"We expected a little more, but I guess we shouldn't complain." Fasha said.

"I'm surprised that you 2 are here, considering that you're both still alive. Kami informed me that you'd be coming, Kakarot and Fasha." King Kai said as he walked up to them.

"Indeed. We assume that he's also told you about the rest of the Saiyan warriors coming to Earth?" Fasha asked, already knowing the answer.

"He has. And I will train you...if you can make me laugh." King Kai said with a chuckle.

Fasha and Kakarot suddenly turned serious and surprisingly used great speed to grab King Kai. "We don't have time for laughs, King Kai. The Earth will die if you don't train us now!" Fasha said, not wanting her and Kakarot's adopted home planet to be destroyed because they didn't want to make him laugh.

"But if you still refuse to train us because of wanting to laugh, I'm sure we can convince you otherwise, King Kai." Kakarot said as he aimed an energy blast at King Kai's car and blasted it, destroying it completely.

"W-WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

"Train us seriously, Kai, or else you won't have a planet to live on. Unless you have forgotten that it's what our race did when they were alive." Fasha said with a smirk as she destroyed King Kai's garage.

"W-w-wait! I'll train you both! I'll do it! Just stop, please!" Ling Kai begged, not wanting to lose his house and planet.

"Good. And we don't need to get used to the gravity here. As you probably already know, planet Vegeta had the same gravity this planet has. And assuming we have to catch that monkey or the bug, you can forget it. Give us training we'd prefer... unless you want us to destroy your planet." Kakarot said with a smirk.

"N-n-no! I'll use training you Saiyans prefer! Just don't destroy anything else!" Kin Kai told them, going into his house to get a training book and food for the Saiyans. "I figured you 2 may be hungry after running across Snake Way."

"Thanks. Just so you know, we're going to be staying here for 6 months. The other Saiyans will arrive at that time so we must be prepared." Fasha said.

"You will be, Kakarot and Fasha. Now let's eat so you can start your training. And I trust you'll help me rebuild my garage and car?"

"No way. We're not going to waste our time repairing. We must become stronger to fight Prince Vegeta." Kakarot said, knowing they couldn't waste any more time then they already have.

"Fine. After you eat, I'll give you Saiyans a lesson that will last about 3 mouths so I can work on my garage and car." King Kai said with a frown.

 **Meanwhile with Piccolo, Gine and Raditz**

The Saiyan child was still having a sparring session with the demon Prince, blocking and dodging his blows until Gine landed a jumping roundhouse kick to his midsection and punched him in the face.

"Very nice, Gine, NOW TRY TO DODGE THIS!" Piccolo yelled as he punched Gine hard, sending her off the cliff into the river.

Raditz was waiting on a rock for his niece to come out until a blue energy blast came out, which he dodged but Gine and unexpectedly delivered a uppercut to his chin and a swap kick to his chest. Piccolo smirked and fired a blast of his own but Gine deflected it, making Piccolo growl and rush at her until Raditz got a good kick that sent him into the water. The Saiyans flew further into the air and waited for Piccolo to come out. When he did, he fired 2 energy waves at them, which they countered with a Kamehameha wave and a Double Sunday, getting into a bean struggle with Piccolo until they exploded, ending the match in a tie and leaving the warriors panting.

"Alright. That's enough for today." Piccolo said, making the Saiyans nod. After getting a fire going, they talked for a while. "I see that your parents didn't raise you to be a whiny little brat, Gine."

"We Saiyans never whine, Demon Prince, we stand our ground no matter what odds are against us. You should know that since you have Saiyan blood in you." Gine said proudly.

"So, demon Prince, is it true that you, my brother and sister in law have history? They told Gine that Fasha killed your dad before he injected Kakarot's blood into himself. She also told me that the fight you had with Kakarot was very intense. Wish I could have been there to see if that's true." Raditz said with a smirk.

"I only wanted Kakarot out of the way to get to Fasha. She's the one who killed my father and the one I hate more. If Vegeta and Nappa intend to kill her for betrayal, they'll have to go through me first. Nobody defeats or kills your mother while I'm around. Destiny has reserved that pleasure for me and me alone!" Piccolo said, desiring to be the one to defeat Fasha in combat.

"Who knows, Piccolo, maybe you'll get your chance once they come back. But until then you'll have to postpone that fight until Vegeta and Nappa have been dealt with. Anyway, we're going to sleep." Raditz said as he looked at Gine. "Bedtime, Gine. We have a full day of training tomorrow." He told his niece as they laid down and went to sleep.

"Humh, arrogant, compassionate Saiyans." Piccolo said.

 **2 weeks later**

King Kai had given Kakarot and Fasha instructions for training, which was using large breeks for target practice, which they did quite well, along with push-ups and sit-ups while wearing weighted armor. " _Only 118 days left. Kakarot and Fasha have the strength to master the Kaio-Ken and Kakarot has the pure heart to learn to use the Spirit Bomb!" King Kai thought. "After they master it, they'll need to test them against 2 powerful opponents, and I know just the ones."_

During the last 118 days, the warriors were training hard. The earthling warriors had stayed on Kami's lookout to train with the spirits of their new Saiyan friends. Piccolo was training with Gine and Raditz at an intense rate, training non-stop for 14 hours a day and getting necessary rest so they wouldn't overdue it. And the Saiyan lovers were mastering the Kaio-Ken technique at a great pace to the point where they surpassed King Kai in a matter of weeks.

Once their training was complete, King Kai spoke to them about testing their new strength. "Kakarot. Fasha, your training is done. You've both surpassed me in every way possible. But there's still the matter of testing your new strength before you face Prince Vegeta, and I've taken the liberty of bringing them here."

"And who are these powerful opponents, King Kai?" Fasha said as she cracked her knuckles along with Kakarot, eager to test their new increased strength.

Suddenly King Kai's face turned serious. "They should be all too familiar to you, Fasha. But for Kakarot, it will be a tremendous honor to be able to meet them for the very first time." He said sympathetically as he stepped aside to let the warriors show themselves.

The Saiyan faces turned to shock as they saw who the warriors were: Saiyans. And not just any Saiyans... they were Bardock and King Vegeta himself. When the Saiyan lovers saw the King, they suddenly got to one knee and bowed before their King. "King Vegeta, your highness, it is truly a great honor to be in your presence. I've heard so much about you." Kakarot said, honored to be face to face with the King of the Saiyans for the very first time.

"Yes, my king, it's been quite some time since I laid eyes on you, my Lord. I never thought I'd see you again." Fasha said, remembering the last time she'd met her King.

"Please rise, my friends. We have much to talk about." King Vegeta said surprisingly humbly.

The Saiyan lovers got up and they looked at Bardock, who was shocked at seeing his son fully grown up. "Kakarot...is that you?" He asked his son.

"Y-your Bardock...my father. I-it's really you." Kakarot said with shock. The newly reunited father and son slowly approached each other before embracing tightly in a long overdue hug. *Father, it's really a blessing to finally see you!" Kakarot said as tears fell from his eyes.

"I'm so, so sorry, Kakarot. I never held you in my arms when I had the chance. That and killing all those people in _his_ name was always my greatest regret. But I'm so happy to see what a great warrior you've become." Bardock said, shedding tears as well.

"You can thank he'd for that, father. She helped me to become who I am today." Kakarot said as he stepped aside to show Fasha, who had tears falling from her eyes.

Bardock walked up to his old friend and was immediately hugged tightly by her. "Bardock, I'm so, so very sorry! I should have went to Meat with the others! At least they would have had a chance!" Fasha cried, feeling that she'd made the wrong choice that fateful day.

"Fasha, you didn't know what was going to happen. It wasn't your fault they died. Besides, there wasn't anything you could have done If you'd went with the others, you'd have died as well." Bardock said, not blaming his friend for what happened to the others and himself.

"Who was it, Bardock? Who killed our friends and injured you?" Fasha asked, wanting to know who attacked and killed her friends and hurt her team leader.

"It was Dodoria. He led Frieza's elite soldiers in the attack and killed the our friends. I managed to kill the soldiers but Dodoria was too powerful for me and defeated me with one blast." Bardock said with hate for the one who killed their friends and injured him.

Fasha's face turned to hate as she thought of Dodoria, wanting to kill him for what that heartless monster did to her team. "That bastard. I swear that he'll suffer for what he did. He'll die by my hands!"

"You bet he will, my love, and I'll make sure you get that chance." Kakarot said with determination.

Bardock smiled as he watched his friend and son share a hug. "I know about the 2 of you, and I'm not furious. Considering the circumstances, I more than approve. If you hadn't went with Kakarot that day, there'd be no one to make him who he is today. Worst of all...my beautiful granddaughter would never have been born. You did the right thing by going with Kakarot that day."

"We're glad that you approve, father. We named our daughter after mother. You and her would have loved our little girl... because we do." Kakarot said, knowing his parents would love their granddaughter with all their hearts.

"I do love her, my son, even though your mom and I are long dead. Just make sure you both raise her like you have been." Bardock said in a fatherly tone.

"As a gift, we'll allow you both to test out your new strength. Come Kakarot and Fasha, show us your latest power!" King Vegeta ordered in a friendly voice.

"With pleasure, my Lord." Kakarot said eagerly.

The 4 Saiyans then engaged in a friendly battle, with Kakarot and Fasha testing out their new Kaio-Ken technique, landing blow for blow on King Vegeta and Bardock. But they didn't need to worry about killing them because they were already dead. By the time they were finished, King Vegeta and Bardock were panting heavily but with smiles on their faces.

"Incredible, my friends. Your latest power level is astonishing. It is you and your friends and family who will make Frieza pay for everything he did to us." King Vegeta said, knowing that Kakarot and Fasha will avenge them.

"Just like in the visions. I realize that you 2 are the ones that will avenge the Saiyan race and us." Bardock said with a smile.

"I know that you're both going to fight my son, but I have 1 request. I know I never did this before in life, but please honor my last request as King of the Saiyans."

"What is it, your highness?" Fasha asked, wanting to know their King's final request.

King Vegeta pulled them in a whispered his final request in their ears, which they listened to very carefully. When he was done, they took a knee and bowed before their King for 1 last time. "We promise you that we will do all in our power to honor your final request as our king, your highness." Kakarot said humbly.

"Well, as much as I hate to do this... it's time for them to go, my friends." King Kai said with a bit of sadness.

"We understand, King Kai. I'll give your mother yours, Fasha's, Raditz's and Gine's love, my son. I promise." Bardock said as he shared 1 last hug with his son and friend.

"Thank you, father. And we promise you that our home planet, our race, mother, and you 2 will be avenged. Frieza and his vile minions will die by our hands and the hands of the last and greatest Saiyan team in the universe." Kakarot vowed.

"Thank you both. Goodbye, my friends." King Vegeta said as he and Bardock's bodies faded away with smiles on their faces.

"Well King Kai, it's time for us to go. It's time for us to fulfill our destiny." Fasha said as King Kai repaired their armor.

But there's 1 problem: Vegeta and Nappa are going to get to Earth sooner than expected. You'll have to move at top speed to reach the end of Snake Way!" King Kai said with fear in his voice.

"Now that we're stronger, it should take us about a day to reach the end of Snake Way, which means we must go now, my love." Kakarot said as they immediately rushed off King Kai's planet and flew at top speed, beginning their journey to get back to the check in station.

" _Hold on guys, we're coming_." They both thought, thinking of their friends, Raditz and Gine.

 **Meanwhile on Earth in one of the cities**

It was a normal day for the people who lived in the city... until 2 familiar round objects fell from the sky and landed, crashing through a building as it went, destroying it and forming 2 craters. The citizens went to investigate and in a few minutes, the space pods opened, revealing the Saiyans: Prince Vegeta and Nappa. They flew out of their craters and stood in front of the people with evil grins on their faces.

The earthling warriors also felt their power, including 2 certain Saiyans and a certain demon Prince."So, Prince Vegeta is finally here. Excellent. Our long awaited meeting has come at last." Piccolo said with a smile, eager to finally meet his fellow Prince.

" _Kakarot. Fasha, I hope that special training you did was worth it, for all our sakes. But today, I shall defend my niece with everything I have until your return."_ Raditz thought, determined to protect his niece with everything he had.

" _So they're finally here. Mother. Father, I hope you get here soon. But in the meantime, we'll do our absolute best to hold the other Saiyans off until you get here. But I am very excited to fight new opponents. This will be the perfect test for my new strength and techniques._ " Gine thought with a smile, eager to fight these new powerful opponents.

 **At long last, the day of reckoning has come. The Saiyans have arrived and the fight for Earth's survival begins. Can Prince Piccolo, Raditz, Gine, and the earthling warriors hold off Prince Vegeta and Nappa long enough for Kakarot and Fasha to arrive? Find out next time on DBZ the life of Kakarot and Fasha. Rate and review. See you soon, guys.**


	14. Saiyan saga part 3

**Here we go, guys, the invasion of the Saiyans has begun, but there's going to be very surprising plot twists, including 2 major ones. Anyway, enjoy the chapter, guys.**

The humans were shocked at seeing the 2 Saiyans, with some even noticing how they locked similar Kakarot and Fasha, the former world champions. Vegeta, however was liking how the planet looked. "So this is the Earth that Kakarot and Fasha have been living on. It's not half bad."

"Yeah. But before we start with the sightseeing, how about we say hello to the locals?" Nappa asked, wanting to introduce the earthlings to his version of hello.

"No. Remember that we're here for the dragon balls. Say they're in this city right now and you may accidentally destroy them, then our trip here would have been for nothing, all because you have to say hello." Vegeta said with a dark warning tone.

"Oh right, yeah. Sorry Vegeta, I wasn't thinking." Nappa said apologizing.

"Good. Let's fly up and find Raditz and the other highest power level on this planet. That shouldn't be a problem." Vegeta said as they flew up and checked their scouters.

"Strange. The scouter's picking up multiple power levels over 2'000. The same as Kakarot and Fasha's level." Nappa said.

"There's no need to be alarmed. As I said, we find Raditz and his niece and go after them." Vegeta said.

"I think I found them. 3 very high power level in that direction. It's gotta be them." Nappa said as his scouter showed him the direction of the highest power levels on the planet.

"Indeed. Let's go have some fun with our old friend. I'm sure he'll be glad to see us again." Vegeta said as they flew in the direction of Piccolo, Raditz and Gine.

"Hahahahahaha! This planet's weak gravity is nothing compared to planet Vegeta. Makes flying around a breeze!" Nappa said, having no difficulty flying.

 **Meanwhile at the Kame House**

The news was reporting the Saiyans and it wasn't what they were expecting. "So they didn't destroy the city? Why?" Chi Chi wondered.

"Maybe because they were worried about destroying the dragon balls. They must have thought that they must be anywhere on the planet so they're not going to destroy anything for now." Bulma explained.

"Indeed. Let's only hope that Raditz, Piccolo and the others can hold them off until Kakarot and Fasha return, for all our sakes, especially little Gine." Roshi said with concern for the Saiyan child.

"Don't worry. She's with her uncles, including Raditz. They should be more than enough to held off Vegeta and Nappa until Kakarot and Fasha return. Plus, don't forget that our little Gine is the toughest little tike we know, besides her dad when he was little." Blonde Launch said with a smirk.

 **Meanwhile with Piccolo, Gine and Raditz**

"Do you feel that, Gine? Vegeta and Nappa are headed this way." Raditz said, having been taught how to sense power levels without his scouter by his niece.

"Yes uncle Raditz, I can feel their power from here." Gine said, excited.

"Excellent. My meeting with the Prince of all Saiyans has come at last. But remember, you 2, compared to 1 year ago, we've managed to increase our Saiyan power tenfold. This is going to be a fight to remember." Piccolo said eagerly before they felt more power levels coming. "I see that the humans are on their way. Not that they'll make a difference."

The earthling warriors stopped and began to land next to them. "Little Gine!" They said as they all embraced their niece in a hug."

"Hahahahahaha! I'm so happy you're all here!" Gine said, happy to see all of them.

"Aww, we wouldn't miss the chance for good fight. Especially if you're here, little Gine." Chiaotzu said happily.

"You've certainly grown a lot stronger, little Gine, we can sense your power." Krillin said, sensing Gine's power.

"I believe we have your long lost uncle to thank for that." Tien said, looking at Raditz.

"Indeed. She's quite the little warrior. I can't wait to see her in action." Raditz said with a smile as he rubbed his niece's hair.

"Enough talking! They're here." Piccolo told them as they all saw Vegeta and Nappa above them.

"Hahaha. Look at what we found, 7 insects trying to look tough." Nappa said, insulting the warriors.

"Oh really? Come down here and say that to our faces, Nappa!" Raditz said, challenging the Saiyan elite.

"Well, Raditz, we should give you credit. Looks like you've all been waiting for us." Vegeta said as they landed.

"Ah, Prince Vegeta. You've come at last. I've been waiting for this moment. I hope you're ready for the fight of your life." Piccolo said with respect.

"That voice. So you're Piccolo, the one who told me about the dragon balls. Wait. You're a Namekian. Now I see how you could be stronger than Raditz when he came here. It makes sense now. Not only are they known for having above average power levels, but they also have mysterious hidden abilities as well." Vegeta said, recognizing what Piccolo was.

Piccolo was shocked at hearing this. All his life he'd thought he was a demon from hell, but now he knew that he was really an alien from space, just like the Saiyans were. " _So, I'm one of these Namekians. So that's why Kami and I have always had mysterious hidden abilities...but it doesn't matter. I'm a demon Prince and part Saiyan and proud of it."_

"So that's what Piccolo is. I always wondered why his power level was above average, and now we all know why." Raditz said, now realizing why Piccolo was so strong.

"If you're Namekian, you must have been the one who created the dragon balls, that right?" Vegeta asked.

"Of course not, Prince Vegeta. That honor belongs to my weakling counterpart. He created the dragon balls. But I want to thank you for revealing what I really am. But there's also something you should know: I'm not just any Namekian, I'm also...part Saiyan." Piccolo said with a confident Saiyan smirk.

Vegeta remembered what he heard through Raditz's scouter and checked Piccolo's blood, seeing a mixture of Namekian and Saiyan blood in his veins. "So it's true. A Namekian that carries his own and Saiyan blood in his veins. That's a very unique and rare breed, the first one of his kind. I must say that I'm very impressed."

"Glad to impress you, Prince Vegeta. I must say that I'm honored to be face to face with the Saiyan Prince. I'm a prince myself; a demon Prince, the son of the great Demon King Piccolo." Piccolo said with a proud smile.

"Ah, so you're a prince as well? I've heard that the Namekians had a king of their own but something happened on Namek that made him send his son off world. Perhaps that Namekian Prince is you. You are the strongest Namekian I've met so far. If you are their long lost Prince, it is a true honor to meet you." Vegeta said with respect.

 **Meanwhile with Kami and Popo**

"Kami, what's wrong?" Popo asked, concerned about his friend.

"I had no idea. For the first time in my life I have heard about my origin. Now I understand why I have always had special powers. When I created the dragon balls, I fulfilled a deep yearning in my heart. When I finally succeeded, I felt as if I had made it home. Or rather, as if a piece of home had found its way to me." Kami said as he looked at the case with the dragon balls inside, now understanding the truth about where he came from.

 **Back at the battlefield**

"You must be Prince Vegeta. My mom told me about you. It's a true honor to finally meet you, but you may want to lose the scouter. They're useless here. We can raise and lower our power at will." Gine said, astonished at seeing the Saiyan Prince for the very first time in her life.

"Indeed, little one. You must be Kakarot and Fasha's child. I must say it's a real relief to see another Saiyan child in so many years. What's your name?" Vegeta asked, taking off his scouter.

"My name's Gine, and I won't let you use the dragon balls for your own ends. But I am excited to be fighting new opponents. This will be so enjoyable." Gine said as she got into a fighting stance.

"If you want to fight powerful opponents, child, why not join us? We could show you the real way of the Saiyan race and you could rule a few planets, have anything you desired." Vegeta offered.

"I already have everything I could ever want on Earth. I'll never betray my parents for anything or anyone, even If you are the prince!" Gine said defiantly.

"Oh, so unwise. But I'm curious about how you can fight, Gine. Nappa, get the rest of the Saibaman ready. I want to see how Kakarot and Fasha's child fights." Vegeta told Nappa.

"Alright. This should be interesting to watch." Nappa said as he got out a bottle. He then planted the seeds inside and the ground and poured the green liquid on them.

In a few seconds, six small green ugly creatures burst out the ground, making Gine disgusted. "Ewww, those things are ugly and gross." She said.

"But they're quite powerful, Gine. They each have power levels of 1'200, which was our old levels. Tell you what, my little niece, why don't you show Prince Vegeta how powerful you are by taking these creatures out?"

"With great pleasure, uncle Raditz. These ugly freaks are dead." Gine said, stepping out in front of the Saibaman with a confident Saiyan smirk.

"Oh you better have one of the grown ups do it for you, little girl. Female Saiyan warriors were always the most weakest and you're not gonna be any different, if you're anything like that weak grandma of yours." Nappa said, insulting the name Gine's grandmother.

Gine got angry at hearing this brute insulting her grandmother's name and fired a finger beam at Nappa's scouter, destroying it and hurting his eye a lot. "Never insult the name of my grandma like that, ever!" She yelled, making the others, and even Vegeta chuckle at this.

"Grrrrrrrhhhhhhh! YOU LITTLE BITCH! ALL OF YOU, KILL THAT BRAT RIGHT NOW!" Nappa angrily ordered the Saibaman.

The ugly creatures all charged Gine at once but Gine wasn't afraid. She jumped high into the air and they followed and circled around the Saiyan child. Gine used her ki to send them all flying away from her before firing 6 energy blasts at them, completely obliterating then before she landed next to Raditz and Piccolo.

"How's that for a 'weak' Saiyan girl, brute?" Gine asked, taunting Nappa.

"Rrrrrhhhhh! I'll kill you!" The Saiyan brute yelled.

"No you won't, Nappa. I have a different job for you." Vegeta told him.

"And what job is that, Vegeta?" Nappa asked, calming down.

"I want to see what Piccolo is made of. Test his abilities as a warrior. He carries both his own and Saiyan blood in him, and I want to see that kind of potential for myself. Think of it as a way to prove himself when of the blood flowing through his veins."

"Oh he'll more than impress you, Vegeta. He was stronger than me when we first met. I think with his increased power he should be able to match Nappa. But just to be sure, wear your scouter to see his power level." Raditz told Vegeta.

"Alright Raditz, I'll humor you." Vegeta said as he picked up his scouter and put it back on. "Now go do your job, Nappa."

"Guys, let's get back a little. Something tells me this fight is going to get a bit messy." Tien said.

"Right." They all said as they flew back, with Vegeta going in his own direction as he prepared his scooter.

Nappa walked up to Piccolo while pounding his knuckles together. "Start saying your prayers Namekian freak. Just because you say you carry both Saiyan and Namek blood doesn't make you anything special." He said, overconfident.

Piccolo got into a battle stance, increasing his power as he chuckled. "If your so confident thinking you can defeat me that easily big boy...why don't you prove it?"

" _Intriguing. The Namekian's power level is increasing to 4'000. That's Nappa's suppressed maximum power, but it's still increasing with every second._ Vegeta thought with surprise on his face.

Nappa growled angrily at that remark and stated through gritted teeth as he increased his power. "With pleasure!"

Both Piccolo and Nappa rushed to each other, starting out swiftly by trading a multiple number of punches and kicks, which were evaded or blocked, along with energy blasts they deflected or dodged. Piccolo seemed to be the smarter fighter, using his intelligence in fighting to block, dodge and counter multiple punches and kicks, despite taking a few blows. When Piccolo landed a blow on Nappa, the Demon Prince teleported behind the Saiyan brute and attempted to land a jumping roundhouse kick...only for the giant Saiyan warrior to grab his leg and toss him across their fighting arena, making dust fully cover the Namekian warrior. Nappa began to fire a flurry of Ki-energy blasts, which exploded on impact, creating a huge explosion.

"Man. This is intense! I don't think even Piccolo can take damage like that, even with Saiyan blood." Yamcha said, a little concerned.

"Don't be so sure, uncle Yamcha. Piccolo hasn't even begun to show his true power yet. He's just warming up for the real fight to begin." Gine said as a smirk.

"Gine's right. Piccolo has increased his power to a far greater level compared to 1 year ago. His training with Gine and I, combined with Saiyan blood has helped him with that." Raditz said, knowing Piccolo is just holding back.

"Well, it's no surprise. Piccolo was evenly matched with Kakarot when they first fought. I guess none of us should be surprised." Tien said.

"If what you guys say is true, that big guy won't be a problem for us. But we should worry about Prince Vegeta over there. He must be way stronger than Nappa is. If he is, the best thing we can do is convince him to held off until Kakarot and Fasha get here." Krillin said with concern.

Nappa chuckled when he saw that there was no movement, thinking he won the combat...but his face turned to surprise as Piccolo was still standing with his cape torn with multiple tears. Nappa then regained his composure. "Had enough Namek, or want to feel more pain?"

"What for? This battle's only getting started." Piccolo said as he cracked his neck.

"What?" Nappa asked with shock.

The Namekian warrior discarded his turban and cape and began to increase his power to maximum. "Time to show you my true power! Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!" Piccolo yelled as he powered up even more, shocking the earthling warriors except Raditz and Gine.

" _Amazing. Piccolo's power is still increasing. He must have been training hard with Raditz and the child. Maybe he is worthy."_ Vegeta thought as his scouter showed him Piccolo's power increasing with every second.

Piccolo smiled. "Get ready for round 2." He said as he continued to power up, increasing his power to maximum.

Vegeta was surprised as his Scouter displayed Piccolo's power level equal to Nappa's. " _Incredible. His power level is over 7'000. He's equal to Nappa. So the Saiyan blood serves him well. Piccolo could be a strong ally against Frieza if he and I train together."_

"Vegeta, what's the Namek's power level?" Nappa asked.

"It's over 7'000!" Vegeta told him, looking at Piccolo with a proud smile.

This shocked Nappa to the core, unable and unwilling to believe that the Namekian could be equal to him. "What? No way! 7'000?! There's no way that this Namek freak could be that strong. He can't!"

"Looks like the big guy just met his match. Chiaotzu said.

"Looks like he's mad about it, too. Nappa can't believe that Piccolo is as strong as he is. That's not all either. If by some miracle he managed to defeat Piccolo, Gine or myself would have stepped in to hold him off." Raditz said with a smirk.

"You mean you and little Gine are as strong as Piccolo and the big guy now? That's incredible!" Krillin said, excited about his niece being so powerful now.

"It's all thanks to the constant training we did together over the past year. Piccolo and uncle Raditz really are the best teachers, besides you guys and my parents." Gine said, proud to have great teachers like her uncles, Piccolo and her parents.

"Get ready for round 2, Saiyan!" Piccolo yelled as he rushed up to the giant Saiyan warrior.

"Rrrrrhhhhh! I'm through with you, Namekian freak!" Nappa angrily yelled as he fired up his lightning aura and rushed to the Namekian warrior in a rage.

Both Piccolo and Nappa clashed and were trading a number of punches and kicks, just like before...only Nappa was using his lightning aura to make his blows more powerful and fatal, which Piccolo easily evaded because Nappa was blinded by his rage. After dodging a spinning side kick, Piccolo countered the brute with a combination of swift punches and kicks, that the giant Saiyan failed to block and staggered backwards.

When Nappa righted himself, he was now tired of this green Namekian freak and decided to pull out his greatest weapon. "THAT'S IT, NAMEKIAN FREAK! YOU'RE DEAD!" He yelled out as he opened his mouth wide and fired his his greatest signature technique: the Breaker Cannon. But Piccolo was ready and quickly countered with his signature technique: the Destructive Wave. The two techniques collided in a power beam struggle, which neither warrior could get the upper hand on.

Eventually, the 2 beams exploded, creating a blinding light and making strong wind blow, which everyone covered themselves to prevent it from getting into their eyes. "Incredible. I never thought Piccolo would get this powerful. The big guy's let his rage take control of him and it's only a matter of time before Piccolo beats him, unless the brute calms down." Tien said.

"Trust me Tien, Nappa has never calmed down from a tantrum unless Vegeta told him to." Raditz said, knowing from experience.

When the smoke cleared and Nappa saw Piccolo unharmed, he was shocked. "Impossible. That was my greatest technique and he stopped it. This is insane! He should be kneeling before my Saiyan power! Even if he's a Namekian, he's nothing but a fly!" He said angrily.

"Even having Saiyan power doesn't get you anywhere if you don't have the brain to use it for nothing but destruction and death. If you were a smarter fighter, you'd know that." Piccolo said, scolding the Saiyan giant.

"Alright Nappa, get down here right now! The match is finished!" Vegeta yelled out, calling off the match between the Saiyan and Namekian. "I believe Piccolo has more than proven himself worthy. If he can tell your weakness of letting rage get the best of you, then he's more than worthy of being my ally and equal."

"If you think Piccolo, uncle Raditz and I are strong, wait until you see what mother and father can do when they get here! You'll see, Vegeta! They'll probably be stronger than we are and possibly an even match for you!" Gine told the Saiyan Prince.

"Well, that sounds interesting. Then where are they? I know they were stronger than Raditz a year ago, but I don't see how they could possibly be a match for me. But I am very interested. We'll wait for 3 hours and then we'll test out your skills against Nappa."

"That sounds good. I'm eager to see how my niece fights against a real opponent. Anyone else want to see that?" Raditz asked the other warriors.

"Oh we all wanna see that. Little Gine is going to kick that brute's tail, just like Piccolo did." Yamcha said, eager to see little Gine fight a real opponent.

"What do you say, Gine? Is fighting your first real opponent worth the wait?" Piccolo asked as he flew to the others and landed in front of the Saiyan child.

"Well, I've waited for the chance to fight a real opponent all my life. I can more than wait for 3 more hours." Gine said shrugging her shoulders with a smile.

"No way! I'm not gonna wait for Kakarot and Fasha, or anything! I'm destroying all of you right now!" Nappa yelled as he began to fly towards them, making Raditz and Gine get into fighting stances.

"Nappa! Are you planning on disobeying a direct order?!" Vegeta yelled in a warning tone of voice, making the Saiyan elite stop dead in his tracks.

"I-i- I'm sorry, Vegeta. I... just got carried away f-for a second." Nappa said, shuddering as he slowly flew back to the Saiyan Prince.

"Your parents have bought you 3 hours, child. But remember, when they are up, your fighting skills will be put to the test." Vegeta told Gine.

"That's ok. I can wait till the hours are up." Gine said with a smirk that only a Saiyan had.

Vegeta then looked at Nappa. "What a fool you are, Nappa! You were so mad you couldn't even see that Piccolo was taking advantage of it! He's right about one thing: having Saiyan power doesn't get you anywhere if you don't have the brain to use it! As far as I'm concerned, Piccolo is a better Saiyan than you are!"

"B-but, that Namek freak is nothing! He's supposed to be trembling before me and begging for mercy!"

"SILENCE! If If Piccolo could be an even match for someone like you, then he is a greater warrior then you are!" Vegeta said, complimenting Piccolo for his skills and honor.

 **1 hour later**

The warriors were just standing around talking about the training they did over the past year. The earthling warriors were telling Gine and Raditz about the training they did with the spirits of Fasha's old friends and team and what Tora and said about Gine and her parents, which brought tears of sadness and joy to Gine's eyes as she thought of the Saiyans who could have been her uncles if they were alive.

"Well, this Lookout sounds like a great place to train. I should head there when this is over." Raditz said, thinking he could improve his power even more if he trained at Kami's Lookout.

"Maybe I'll go, too. I wanna meet mom's old friends. Perhaps they'll have sparring matches with me." Gine said, excited at the thought.

"Trust us little Gine, they'll love you and they'll enjoy sparring with you." Yamcha said with a smile. "In the meantime, how about we show you how much we've improved?" He said as he powered up, along with the others.

"Interesting. The earthlings have power levels of 3'000 each. Impressive." Vegeta said, checking his scooter for the earthling warriors' power levels.

Nappa however was not one for patience. "I'm sick of all this waiting! Why do we have to wait for Kakarot and Fasha? They're low-class Saiyans!"

"Because, as I said before we came here, I want to remind them what being a Saiyan is. After we've made them pay for their betrayal, they'll bow before me and we'll have the most unstoppable Saiyan team in the universe. Perhaps Piccolo could come with us, if be so desires it." Vegeta said as he looked at Piccolo and his allies. "But if not, we'll just kill them."

Suddenly, they saw a vehicle with people who looked like they were from the press. Nappa then got anxious. "What do you say I have some laughs with these guys?" He asked Vegeta.

The Saiyan Prince looked at Gine and saw that she was ready to attack if he is Nappa did anything bad. "I'm not sure the child would like that, but you're welcome to try." He said, knowing that Gine wouldn't allow it.

"I'm not afraid of that little runt! I'll crush her if she gets in my way!" Nappa yelled as he flew fast toward the press people, but Gine quickly intercepted the Saiyan giant and kicked him down hard.

"There'll be no innocent people dying today! Try that again and see what happens!" Gine said as she flew to the news people. "Please, get out of here right now. I don't think the big one is going to just stand there and watch. Please get out of here right now!" She told them, making them speed away back to where they came from.

When they got back to the mobile news station, Gine watched as they all packed, which took about an hour. They thanked Gine and speeded far away from the area as Gine flew back to the battlefield.

"Well, that's very brave, for a female Saiyan. You certainly have guts to attack Nappa like that." Vegeta said with a smirk as his scouter showed 1 more hour to go.

 **Meanwhile in Otherworld**

Kakarot and Fasha had used their full speed to get to the check-in station and saw that they were almost to the end. "Fasha, look. We're almost there."

"Good. I hope everyone is alright. I can sense Prince Vegeta and Nappa all the way from here." Fasha said with concern as they finally got off Snake Way.

 **With Kami**

The now Namekian guardian sensed the energy of his Saiyan friends. "Kakarot and Fasha have made it. They're at the check-in station!"

"Hurry Kami, there's no time to lose!" Popo said as Kami teleported the check-in station. When the Saiyan lovers entered the station, they saw Kami and quickly grabbed on as he teleported them back to Earth.

"Thank you, Kami!" Fasha said panting heavily.

"Hurry, my friends. There's no time to lose!" Kami urged them.

"We know." Kakarot said as he and his wife ran fast and jumped off the Lookout to Korin's tower. "Korin, got any senzu beans!"

"These are my last 4! Use them well!" The cat master said as he threw the beans to the Saiyans.

They caught the beans and quickly ate 2 of them, restoring their energy. "Now to head to the battlefield. Gine. Raditz, we hope you're alright!" Fasha said, hoping her daughter and brother in law were okay.

"Let's hurry, my love. There's no telling what's going on at the battlefield. The others are okay but that's probably not going to last much longer." Kakarot said as they used half their speed to get to where their family and friends were.

 **1 hour later**

"Time's up." Vegeta said as he took off his scouter after it showed that the 3 hours were up. "Either Kakarot and Fasha are running late or their afraid."

"They're not afraid, Vegeta, they're running late. Trust me, if there's anything they don't like, it's missing a fight. But until they get here, time for my first real battle." Gine said, excited.

"Finally!" Nappa said as he took off his armor and walked up to Gine. "All that waiting and those weak parents of yours don't show up. Too bad I only have you to take my anger out on... unless your dear old uncle decides to step in for you."

"Oh trust me, Nappa, she doesn't need help to take care of a brute like you." Raditz said with a confident smile.

"Easy for you to say. All I have to do is grab her little tail and she's out like a light and dead!" Nappa said, not knowing that Gine didn't have that weakness.

Raditz and Piccolo walked up to Gine and whispered in her ears. "Gine, give Nappa a little surprise. When he grabs your tail, pretend to be immobilized and then when he drops his guard, attack with a blast."

"But remember that they probably don't have the weakness that you used to. They obviously trained their tails years ago, just like your parents."

"Got it." Gine said with a smirk. When they went back to the others, Gine began to power up, making Vegeta's scooter beep.

"Incredible. Her power level is over 7'000, just like Piccolo. Just what kind of training has she done over the years?" Vegeta asked, wondering how this child could be so strong at her age.

Gine then charged at Nappa, landing a punch on him before the brute grabbed her tail, making her pretend to pass out like they planned. "Hahahahahaha. See Raditz? Your little niece is just a low-class warrior. You should have stepped in when you had the chance." He taunted before seeing the smirk on Raditz's face. "What are you smirking at?"

Gine opened an eye with a grin before looking at Nappa, shocking him that she wasn't passed out. "Surprise, brute!" She yelled as she fired a blast into his face, causing the brute to stagger back as he let go of the Saiyan child before Gine delivered a rush kick to his midsection, sending him flying into a rock.

"Yeah, little Gine! That's the spirit! Tien yelled as he and the others cheered for their little niece.

Nappa soon burst out of the rocks with a very angry look on his face. "How was that possible?! You're nothing but a low-class Saiyan! You should've passed out when I grabbed your tail!"

"Hahahahahaha! I just lured you into a trap, you brainless brute. Do you think I'd be the warrior I am if I left that ridiculous weakness untrained? My parents trained their tails and mastered their Great Ape forms a short while after they came to Earth. And they made sure that I trained my tail when I was old enough to train, so grabbing their tails and mine won't work." Gine explained with a little laugh.

"Very smart of them, child. Too bad your uncle can't say the same thing." Vegeta said, impressed with Gine and her parents for training that ridiculous weakness of getting their tails grabbed.

"Grrraaahhhhh! Just because you got rid of your ridiculous tail weakness doesn't make you special! You're nothing but a 3rd-class Saiyan, just like the rest of your family! I'm a Saiyan elite, you low-class trash!" Nappa yelled as he rushed towards the Saiyan child in a blind rage, but Gine landed a uppercut to his chin and a roundhouse kick to his face.

Gine watched as the Saiyan giant righted himself and decided to test Nappa's intelligence. "Wanna play a game of catch?" She asked as she created a destructo disk with a taunting smirk. "Here! Have this, brute! Destructo Disk!" She yelled as she threw her attack at her enemy.

Nappa just smirk as he stood there, not knowing what kind of technique that was coming at him. "That supposed to scare me, kid?" He asked as the attack got closer.

"NAPPA, DODGE IT!" Vegeta yelled out, making Nappa look his way before he barely dodged the Disk, leaving a bleeding scar on his face as it flew by a sliced through one of the rocks. "What an idiot! Can't he tell what kind of technique that was?" Vegeta asked, cursing the Saiyan brute for being reckless to the point where it almost got him killed.

Nappa looked at Gine, even angrier than before. "Gggrrrrrhhhh! You little brat! No one scars this face and gets away with it!" He charged a lightning attack. "Now you try and dodge this, you little brat!" He said as he threw his attack at Gine, who caught and deflected it. She then jumped into the air and used her speed to get behind him and fire a energy blast at his back, leaving marks on it and making him reach behind him in pain. "Aahhhh! My back! You rotten little bitch!"

"Hahahahahaha. Hahahahahaha! What's wrong, Nappa? Bite off more than you can chew from a little girl?" Vegeta said with a laugh.

"You're an idiotic brute, Nappa. I don't know how a brainless hothead like you rose so high in the Saiyan army." Gine said with annoyance, not seeing how this idiot could be called a Saiyan general by the way he fights.

"Oh you arrogant little bastard. I don't know which one of your parents' mouths you inherited, but now I'm gonna shut it for good and I don't care if you are a Saiyan!" Nappa threatened.

"If there's anything my parents have taught me, it's how to be able to use your head in a fight. And I'm not arrogant like you are!" Gine said before she and the others sensed something familiar heading towards the area. "Do you guys feel what I'm feeling? This tremendous power. It's... mother and father. I know it is."

"Yes. Their power levels can even be felt from here. And they feel so powerful. I guess all that training they did was worth it." Raditz said with a smirk, knowing that his brother and sister in law would be able to handle Vegeta.

"And judging by the amount of power we're all feeling, these guys are in for the fight of their lives, but Fasha is still mine when this is over." Piccolo said, still desiring to be the one to defeat Fasha in combat.

"Looks like we won't have to fight after all. But we'll all get the chance to fight Kakarot and Fasha again." Krillin said with a smile.

Vegeta checked his scouter and saw that they were telling the truth. "They're not lying. 2 power levels over 5'000 is coming this way. It must be Kakarot and Fasha." He said, shocking Nappa.

"What? No way that power reading's right! Your scouter must be malfunctioning!" Nappa said, not believing that low-class Saiyans could have that kind of power.

"Oh it's not a malfunction, Nappa. And that's not all." Raditz said as he powered up to maximum.

"Well, well, well, Raditz's power has increased to the same level as Piccolo and Gine. Not surprising, considering that he must have trained hard with them for the past year. Took you long enough." Vegeta said with a smirk.

"Not that we're complaining, but it really took them long enough to get here, not that we needed to worry with Piccolo, Raditz and little Gine here." Yamcha said as he smirked.

"Well, now it's about to get interesting. Nappa, stand down. We're going to wait for Kakarot and Fasha. They should be here in 4 minutes. That's an order." Vegeta told Nappa, wanting to wait.

But Nappa was too blinded by rage at getting humiliated by a Namekian freak and a little low-class girl. "NO! I'M NOT GONNA LET THESE WEAKLINGS HUMILIATE ME ANYMORE! I'M GOING TO KILL THEM ALL! STARTING WITH YOUUUUUU!" He yelled as he rushed knee attacked Gine into a rock and charged up his Bomber DX attack, pushing a great amount of energy that would most certainly kill the little girl, even with her new power level.

"NAPPA, I ORDER YOU TO STOP!" Vegeta yelled, trying to get the giant Saiyan to stop.

But Nappa didn't listen. Everyone watched with shock as the mad with rage brute fired his attack at Gine, with the attack moving so fast that she wouldn't be able to dodge it. Raditz tried to move but shockingly saw Piccolo running right towards the attack. With increased speed, the seemingly Namekian Prince got in front of Gine, preventing the attack from hitting her and taking the full force of it, causing the prince great agonizing pain as his gi was teared a great deal.

The attack created a huge explosion and when the smoke cleared, Piccolo was in very lethal pain, much to the shock of everyone, including Vegeta. "Piccolo." Vegeta said with concern, a rare emotion for the Saiyan Prince as he quickly rushed to the wounded Namekian-Saiyan hybrid and quickly caught him in his arms as he fell.

Gine also saw this and ran up to the dying Namek. "Piccolo, no!" She yelled as tears formed in her eyes.

"Relax, kid. It's… nothing." Piccolo said with a smile, despite the intense pain.

"Piccolo, please hold on! Mother and father must have senzu beans with them. Just hold on for a few more minutes." Gine said, beginning to cry.

"Aww, dang it. I intended to kill the Namek after her, but I guess it's all the same in the end." Nappa said with a remorseless chuckle.

 **With Kakarot and Fasha**

The Saiyan lovers were still flying when they sensed something very bad. "Kakarot, do you feel that? Someone's power is fading rapidly." Fasha said with great concern.

"T-that means... someone's dying. And it feels like...no! No! Not him! Not Piccolo!" Kakarot said, knowing what Piccolo's death would mean.

"No! Kami!" Fasha said as she thought of what was happening to Kami right now.

 **With Kami**

The old Namekian guardian was panting as he was holding his walking stick with both hands as Popo stood beside him. "So this is how my story ends after all. Kakarot and Fasha couldn't get there in time to prevent Piccolo's death. But in the end, my dark counterpart outshone even me, an encouraging thought." Kami said weakly as he began to fade away.

"Kami, no!" Popo said, not wanting his old friend to die.

 **Back at the battlefield**

"What a sorry excuse of a Saiyan I've become. The Demon Prince... Piccolo…. sacrificing his life for a Saiyan child. Why did I do it? Why?" Piccolo asked.

"Perhaps it's the Saiyan blood in you, Piccolo. It tells you that there's been enough death of Saiyans in the universe, just like mother and father did when they saved you all those years ago." Gine cried as she hugged Piccolo tightly.

"Gine... you're the only person in the world who never treated me like a monster, besides Raditz... and you, Vegeta. It was a tremendous honor to finally meet you…even though we didn't get a chance to...fight." Piccolo said with a weak chuckle as he held up his hand to the Saiyan Prince, which he slowly took into his own.

"Piccolo, you proved yourself worthy of having Saiyan blood in your veins. You may be a Namekian, but you have the heart and fiery will of a Saiyan. And for that, I declare you an honorary...Saiyan Prince." Vegeta said with sadness, wishing he could help his honorary Saiyan brother.

"T-thank you...my friend." Piccolo said as Raditz walked up to them and kneeled down. "I have a request: now that I can't defeat Fasha in combat... you'll do it in my place, Vegeta." Piccolo requested.

"You have my word, my friend." Vegeta said as Gine embraced the dying Namek.

"Piccolo, it was a truly great honor to train with you for the past year. You truly are a great warrior and you've earned the eternal respect and gratitude for saving my niece's life." Raditz said with a sad smile.

"Thanks, Raditz. Goodbye...my Saiyan brethren." Piccolo said. But sadly, those were his last words as his eyes closed permanently, signaling that he was now dead, making Kami fade away completely, to Popo's sadness.

The earthling warriors watched sadly as their little niece and new Saiyan friends, mourned their fallen brother. While Piccolo may have caused them so much trouble, he more than paid his dos by saving Gine's life.

But Gine was the most hurt. Not only did her teacher and new friend just die, but through Piccolo's death, her Grandpa Kami also died with him, and worst of all, they couldn't be brought back because the dragon balls were linked to her grandfather. She gently kissed Piccolo's forehead, got up and turned to the one who took them from her.

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!" The broken hearted Saiyan child yelled into the air as she brought her index and middle fingers to her forehead, and pushing her energy into her fingertips. "NAPPAAAAA! I don't care if your a fellow Saiyan or not, YOU'RE DEAD!" she yelled as she was charging the Special beam cannon. Piccolo had been kind enough to teach her the technique and she'd mastered it a week ago. "SPECIAL BEAM CANNON!" Gine yelled as she fired the technique at the one who killed her teacher and grandfather. The blast seemed to hit Nappa but it hit another rock, creating a huge explosion, just like Piccolo created when he introduced it to her and Raditz.

When the smoke cleared, it seemed that Nappa did get hit, but only in the shoulder. The blast drilled right through his left shoulder, making it bleed very badly and causing the brute great pain. Gine rushed to the Saiyan brute to finish him off but Nappa quickly countered with another energy wave attack, stunning and hurting her long enough for him to grab her by the throat and start squeezing, planning to choke the Saiyan child to death.

"Hahahahahaha! Say goodbye, you little runt!" Nappa said, having enough of the little low-class warrior.

"NOOOOOOOO!" Raditz yelled out as he flew up to save his niece. Nappa saw this and quickly jumped out of the way and kicked the former low-class warrior down hard. As Raditz went down, Nappa fired up his ultimate technique again, hitting Raditz and leaving his armor in tears.

Gine saw this and used her energy to blast Nappa in the left eye, rendering it useless and causing Nappa great pain and rage. "Damn you!" Nappa yelled as he punched Gine hard and started to squeeze on her throat harder, much to the anger of everyone, including Vegeta.

"Hahahahahaha! I can't wait to see the look on your parents' faces when they see your corpse, you low-class bottom feeder!" Nappa said with sadistic pleasure before everyone heard 2 very familiar voices.

"No! Leave her alone!" The earthling warriors yelled as they rushed to help their little niece, but Vegeta got in front of them. "What are you doing, Vegeta? That brute is going to kill her." Tien told the Saiyan Prince.

"Don't be stupid. You 4 are not powerful enough to beat him." He told them, knowing that they weren't strong enough to beat Nappa at his maximum power. "I'll do it."

"NOOOOOO! GINNNNNNNEEEEEEE!" 2 familiar voices yelled out. "Kaio-Ken Attack!" Suddenly, 2 red auras flew so fast that they flew past Nappa before coming back and striking the Saiyan brute in the back, paralyzing him as he let go of Gine.

As Gine was dropping down, her mother grabbed her before she could hit the ground. "Gine, honey, are you alright? Here, take this senzu bean." Fasha said as she fed her wounded daughter the bean, which healed her when she swallowed it. Gine opened her eyes and saw her parents. "Mother. Father, you're both finally back!" She said as she quickly embraced her parents.

"It's wonderful to see you, too, sweetie. We can tell you've grown more powerful over the past year." Kakarot said as he threw Nappa at Vegeta's feet, walked over to Raditz and gave him a senzu bean, which healed him right up.

"Took you 2 long enough to get here." Raditz said as he patted his brother's shoulder.

"Kakarot! Fasha! It's great to see you guys." Tien and the others yelled out as they headed over to greet their Saiyan friends.

When Kakarot and Fasha saw Piccolo, they went over to check his pulse, to which there wasn't. "So it is true. Piccolo is dead, and Kami as well. What happened to him?" Kakarot asked.

Gine began to cry as she remembered what the now deceased Namekian warrior did for her. "He-he saved me. That brute tried to kill me but Piccolo got in front of the attack. He sacrificed himself to save me, Mom and Dad."

The Saiyan lovers looked at Nappa but when they saw Prince Vegeta, they were astonished at how much he'd grown over the years. They walked up to the Saiyan Prince and much to his surprise, they took a knee and bowed before him. "Prince Vegeta, it is a true honor to finally meet you at last." Fasha humbly said.

"Yes. We've been waiting for this moment for 1 year since Raditz told us that you survived destruction of our home planet and the genocide of our proud warrior race." Kakarot said just as humbly.

Vegeta was speechless at seeing these low-class warriors bowing down before him. While he did what them to bow down, he never thought they'd do it so willingly. It was a little strange but at the same time, it felt good.

Kakarot and Fasha suddenly got back up and walked to their family and friends. When they saw that Gine was still crying, they looked at Nappa angrily before looking at their Prince. "Prince Vegeta, my wife and I recommend that you kill Nappa." Kakarot stated.

Nappa looked at them in shock and anger. "WHAT?!"

But the Saiyan parents weren't having it from this brainless brute. "You had the nerve to attack and nearly kill our daughter twice, which is a coward's tactic against a warrior's code, Human or Saiyan!"

"That's right. And you even killed a fellow Saiyan while doing it! You may be a fellow Saiyan, Nappa...but your actions have proven that you don't deserve to serve the Prince. Plus, as far as my wife, brother, daughter and I are concerned...we don't want a disgrace of a Saiyan warrior like you on our team." Kakarot added.

"Indeed. You are a disgrace to our race! Having the nerve to harm a fellow Saiyan's child is true heresy among our people!" Raditz said with hate, voting for Nappa's death.

Before Vegeta made a decision, he looked at Gine and their eyes met immediately. "What's your vote, Gine?" He asked softly.

Gine looked at Piccolo with tears in her eyes as she looked back at the prince, meeting his eyes again. "Kill him." She said, having no sympathy for the Saiyan brute.

The Saiyan Prince nodded, showing he agreed to their request and stated. "Kakarot, your's and Fasha's request...has been granted."

"V-vegeta don't! I've been your faithful servant since you were a kid and this is how your going to repay me?! Siding with these traitors because I killed the Namek?!" Nappa said, pleading for his life.

"Silence! You're such a disgrace to the Saiyan name, Nappa... for you crossed the one moral line our race never crossed: which is harm or kill a fellow Saiyan's child! I told you to face Piccolo only to test his skills as a warrior, not to kill him!" He yelled as he grabbed Nappa and threw him up into the air. He then began to charge up his Galaxy Breaker technique.

"Whoa! This is intense!" Kakarot said, amazed at feeling the Prince's power, along with the others.

*What incredible power!" Fasha said, equally surprised.

"I-i never imagined that Prince Vegeta was this strong!" Gine said, having never felt such power in her life.

Vegeta finished charging his technique and shouted out. "THIS IS FOR PICCOLO!" He yelled as he fired the blast at Nappa, fully hitting him, with Nappa screaming as the blast killed him by painfully blowing him up completely.

When the smoke cleared, Vegeta looked for the warriors until he saw that they were in the air. Kakarot and Fasha knew that they'd have to take their fight somewhere else to avoid harming anyone, especially Piccolo's body if they had any hope of bringing him back somehow. "Raditz, we want you to take Gine and the others to Roshi's island. You know that you're still no match for him, even with your new strength." Kakarot said as he turned to his brother.

"That's ridiculous, Kakarot! You 2 can't beat him unless you have a trick up your sleeves." Raditz said with concern.

"We do, Raditz, but if we're going to fully concentrate on fighting Prince Vegeta, we need you, Gine and the others somewhere safe." Fasha said, wanting them all safe so they could concentrate on their fight.

"They're right, Raditz. Besides, we can't damage Piccolo's body. I think there's a way to wish him back but I'll tell you guys about it later. Just promise us that you'll both come back." Krillin said.

"We'll do our best, but Prince Vegeta will be one tough opponent." Fasha said, knowing that fighting the prince won't be easy, even with their new power.

"But mother, I want to fight alongside you and father." Gine said, wanting to have another taste of battle.

Fasha put her hands on her daughter's shoulders. "Honey, we know that your blood is boiling for another real challenge, but Prince Vegeta is still far stronger than you are. Your father and I are the only ones who at least stand a chance against him. Please sweetie, we promise that you'll get the chance to fight with the prince but not now."

"Besides, we'll even give you a present for doing so well against Nappa. It's a very special technique and we think you'll like it. But in the meantime, stay with your uncles and aunts, okay?" Kakarot said as he touched his daughter's cheek.

While Gine wanted to fight again, the promise of a new technique was very promising. She then smiled. "Okay, mother and father, but we'll try to watch the fight at Roshi's however we can. Perhaps Baba can let us watch through her crystal ball."

"Good luck, you 2." Raditz said with a smile as their Earth friends waved and flew off with them to Roshi's island.

Fasha and Kakarot then looked at the Saiyan Prince. *Your highness, may we move our fight to the dessert? It's not far from here." Fasha requested.

"There won't be anyone to disturb our fight there. Plus, we think we may know a way to bring back Piccolo, so we can't damage his body." Kakarot said.

Vegeta looked like he knew what they were getting at but decided to wait first... unless he killed both of them first. But first he would honor their request at moving the fight to a new location so they wouldn't be disturbed. "Lead the way, you 2." He said as he began to fly with them, but little did he know that this was going to be a fight that would change his life forever.

 **And the chapter ends here, guys. Next chapter will be one of the greatest fights in the story, with major plot twists. After the next chapter, I'll put in one of the DBZ movies. I'll give you a hint: A Saiyan who looks like Kakarot. Rate and review. See you soon, guys.**


	15. Saiyan saga final part

**Here we go, guys, the fated battle between the Saiyan lovers and the Saiyan Prince has finally come. This battle will have a major plot twist and will end very differently in a good way. Anyway, enjoy the long awaited battle between Saiyans, guys.**

It took a few minutes, but the 3 Saiyans got to the dessert and found the right cliffs to land on. "Out of all the places on this planet, you 2 pick this spot. But then again you said we wouldn't get distracted here. You both should feel honored. It's not every day that low-class Saiyans like you 2 get to spar with a super elite like myself. As you already know, Kakarot, from the day we're born, we Saiyans have our skills as a soldier tested. From what I heard when you were born, your power level was 100, which is very impressive. You should have been sent to a planet that had opponents with greater power levels then this planet, but from what I can tell, it wasn't a total loss. Isn't that right, Fasha?"

"Indeed, your highness. My old team and I had just gotten back from a 'mission' but when the next one came, I chose to stay by Kakarot's side. If not for me, he would have never became the warrior he is today, and more than likely have forgotten all about his heritage. But worst of all, Gine would have never been born. I may have lost my old team that day, but I eventually gained a new home on Earth, new friends, a great husband and a wonderful strong daughter." Fasha said, still sad at what she had lost, but grateful for all that she'd eventually gained.

"Let me ask you this, Kakarot, if you and Fasha knew about the dragon balls while you were on this planet, why didn't you try to wish our planet and race back to life? If you had, we could have all banded together to finally rid ourselves of _him_ once and for all!" Vegeta demanded, wanting to know why they knew about the dragon balls, but didn't wish planet Vegeta and all of the Saiyans back to life.

"Because we only found out about the dragon balls when we met an earthling named Bulma. At first even _we_ didn't believe it was true, but Bulma convinced us otherwise. Besides, didn't you think that that was what we wanted to wish for if it was true? We tracked down the dragon balls and tried to get our wish, but the dragon Shenron told us that he couldn't do it. As Piccolo probably told you, his counterpart was the one who created the dragon balls, but even they have limitations. The eternal dragon, Shenron can't grant a wish that exceeds Kami's power. And even if he could it was already far too late anyway. Shenron also told us that he couldn't bring our planet and race back because they'd been dead for more than a year. If we'd known about the dragon balls shortly after we'd landed on Earth, we'd have searched this entire planet to get them and bring back what _he_ had taken from us." Kakarot explained.

"And I know that because I'm the one who made the wish. Ask any of our Earth friends, they'll tell you the exact same thing. After we found out that our wish couldn't be granted, there wasn't any point in wishing for anything else, so we let our friends have the wish. And to our surprise, they wished for the moon to be restored...as a favor to us." Fasha added to the explanation.

Vegeta was speechless at hearing this information. While he thought that the dragon could grant any wish, he didn't think that even they had limits. Perhaps if he were in their shoes, he'd probably think the same thing. But there wasn't time to think about that now. "Thank you for your explanation, but now it's time for us to begin."

"Wait, Vegeta, before we start our battle, there's something that Fasha and I thought you should know." Kakarot stated.

The Saiyan Prince was intrigued by what it was Kakarot and his wife needed to tell him and asked, "What is it that you and your wife need to tell me?"

"While my husband and I were training to face you...we met your father in Other World." Fasha told her Prince softly.

Vegeta became completely stunned by this revelation that Kakarot and Fasha had actually seen the spirit of his father, the one being who he loved more than anything before he was taken from him. "Y-You both saw my f-father?"

Kakarot nodded and replied. "We also saw my father, Bardock as well. It was truly a great experience for me and Fasha."

"Both Bardock and King Vegeta know that Kakarot and I no longer serve Frieza and kill innocent beings...and they both approved of our decision. Your father had 1 last request for us as our king: to help show you our new way and understand that we longer have to be the killers we and our race used to be. Your father knows all the horrible things Frieza had done to you while growing up and asked us to help you get our revenge against that heartless murdering bastard." Fasha said, telling Prince his father's last request.

Vegeta was stunned after hearing that Kakarot and Fasha had actually spoken to the spirit of his father and asked them to join forces with him in order for them to have their revenge against Frieza. " _Could what they're saying really be true? Does my father actually want me to join with these low-class warriors_?"

Kakarot knew from his experience with Piccolo that the Prince of Saiyans wouldn't be so easily persuaded, so he'd need to be smart about how he approached this. He then got an idea about what to do. "Fasha and I are willing to make a proposition with you, your Highness."

Vegeta was intrigued by what sort of deal Kakarot and his wife were willing to make with him and said. "Speak your piece Kakarot."

"If Fasha and I win this battle, you'll agree to fight by our against Frieza and any future threats to Earth, our new home. If you win...we suppose you're just going to have to kill us." Kakarot proposed with a smirk.

Vegeta was surprised by what sort of proposal Kakarot and Fasha were offering him: if they won, he'd have to agree to fight alongside them and the Z-Fighters to protect the Earth. If he won, he could simply kill them, their daughter and friends, along with the Earth itself all on his own. He then smirked. "Alright Kakarot...you and Fasha have a deal. If by some small chance you both best me in battle...I'll join forces with you."

"Then it's settled. Now... let's begin." Fasha said as she, Kakarot and Vegeta got into their battle stances.

After 2 minutes, Kakarot and Fasha charged at the Saiyan Prince, with Kakarot trading blows with Vegeta before flying into the air. Kakarot tried a roundhouse kick, but Vegeta dodged it as he used his speed to move away from Kakarot. Fasha was next as she caught up with Vegeta and traded blows with him before the prince delivered an uppercut to Fasha. She righted himself and Kakarot blocked another blow from Vegeta as they flew into the air, continuing to block punches and kicks from each other.

"You 2 are doing quite well for low level soldiers!" The Saiyan Prince said, complimenting them before before delivering a powerful overhead smash to the Saiyan lovers. But they righted themselves and landed safely on a towering rocky cliff.

"My Kami, I never knew fighting the prince was this exciting." Kakarot with a smile.

"Indeed, my love. This is truly a blessing to be able to fight Prince Vegeta like this." Fasha said with a smirk, equally excited to be able to fight with the Saiyan Prince.

"Enough talking. You 2 obviously aren't using your full power. Now let's see it." Vegeta ordered, wanting to see what these common soldiers were truly capable of.

"Alright, your highness. If that's what you want. Ready Fasha?" Kakarot asked his wife and mate.

"Indeed, my love. Let's show our Prince the latest power we've acquired." Fasha said with a smirk as they began to power up using the times 2 Kaio-Ken technique, covering themselves in a crimson red aura. The Saiyan lovers fired a ki punch at the prince, which he dodged as the cliff he stood on shattered. Kakarot and Fasha flew at Vegeta and the female Saiyan landed a right-cross punch on the prince. Kakarot landed several punches to Vegeta until Fasha kicked him away before they both chased after him.

But Vegeta grinned and teleported away and used the same kick Fasha used to kick Kakarot a few feet away from him before swap-kicking Fasha next to her husband and mate. "Hahahahahaha! That Kaio-Ken technique is a nice trick, but I've encountered something just like it before years ago." He told them with a smirk, surprising the low-class Saiyans.

"Man, he's brutal." Kakarot said before he and his wife smiled.

"But then again, he is his father's son, and he was practically raised by _him._ " Fasha said, referring to King Vegeta and Frieza, who both had a part in the Prince's upbringing.

"But still, it's a true honor to spar with the prince of our proud warrior race." Kakarot said with a smirk.

" _They're smirking. Have they lost their minds? Perhaps they can raise their power levels even higher, but they are trying to disguise it from me. Looks like I'll have to bring it out, and I know just how to do that."_ Vegeta thought, knowing just the thing that will make them bring out their full power. "You've both been doing well so far, but we all know that you're both still hiding your true power. In that case, let me show you something that will make you bring that hidden power out: THE TRUE POWER OF THE SAIYAN PRINCE!" He yelled as he began to power up to his maximum power.

The force of the power up was so intense that clouds appeared in the sky, the cliffs began to break apart and causing hurricane-like winds, making Fasha and Kakarot cover their eyes as Vegeta was covered in a lightning aura.

"Incredible. His power is so intense that the whole planet's shaking." Kakarot said, seeing everything around them shaking as Vegeta powered up.

"I never imagined that Prince Vegeta was this strong. He's even more powerful than even his father ever was." Fasha said with great concern at Vegeta's power.

Vegeta's pupils disappeared as he powered up but came back when he was almost done. Suddenly, the prince let out a very loud yell as he let out an explosion of power that caused a blinding flash of light. When it was finally finished, the clouds disappeared and the winds stopped, which Kakarot and Fasha both noticed as they looked at their Prince at his full power.

"It's done, you 2." The Saiyan Prince said as he rushed attacked them, catching them completely off guard as he swap-kicked them both down before righting themselves on another cliff. Vegeta then got behind them with his increased speed and attacked Kakarot and Fasha from behind, sending them back before they righted themselves and got on another cliff. They looked up and saw Vegeta as he fired 2 energy waves at the Saiyan lovers but they jumped up. Vegeta then fired 2 more powerful energy attacks, which Kakarot and Fasha barely dodged as the waves damaged the left sides of their armor, leaving a bruise.

"Very impressive. You both dodged them. But of course I made them weak. After all, it wouldn't be any fun if I killed you 2." Vegeta complimented as they landed on the cliffs again.

"Damn. Prince Vegeta's power and speed are incredible. Even our times 2 Kaio-Ken can't keep up with him." Kakarot said, impressed with the Saiyan Prince.

"But then again, he is the proud warrior Prince of our race. I guess we shouldn't really be surprised. But this only leaves 1 option: going Kaio-Ken times 3." Fasha said with concern as they both knew that trying to go beyond 2 times power would be dangerous, as King Kai explained that going 3 times power would be dangerous, especially if the user couldn't handle the side effects...but was a sacrifice they had to make if they were to win.

"We'd both hoped it wouldn't come to this, but it seems we've got no choice." Kakarot said as he and Fasha took each other's hands.

"Hahahahahaha! What's wrong? No more tricks up your sleeves? Not that it would do you 2 much good. As you both know, even among the elite soldiers on our planet, I was the most powerful by far. Even though Piccolo can't be here to see it, I'm sure he'd be proud that I'm going to defeat Fasha in combat." Vegeta said with an evil grin, remembering that he promised Piccolo to defeat Fasha in his place.

"Well, too bad Piccolo will be disappointed. But then again, he may get the chance to defeat me yet…one day." Fasha said as she and Kakarot prepared to power up to Kaio-Ken times 3.

"Bodies, don't fail us now! Kaio-Ken times 3!" They both yelled out.

 **On King Kai's planet**

The Kai heard and saw the battle between the Saiyan lovers and the Saiyan Prince and knew what the Kakarot and Fasha were going to do. "No! No! I told them never to go over 2 times power. Well I guess...it didn't look like Kakarot and Fasha were going to win, especially against the Saiyan Prince. Ohhh. This battle may be over." He said with concern for his Saiyan students.

 **Back at the battlefield**

The Saiyan lovers were continuing to power up, making the rock cliff Vegeta was standing on crumble at his feet. "KAIO-KEN TIMES 3!" They both yelled out as they charged at the Saiyan Prince. Kakarot right-cross punched Vegeta before Fasha land a 2 feet kick to his back. Kakarot rushed past Vegeta as the Saiyan Prince fired an energy blast at him before Fasha kicked him down, sending him flying into a rocky cliff. After a few seconds, Vegeta used his energy to blast himself out of the cliff. "Darn them." He said as the Saiyan lovers rushed to the Saiyan Prince and Fasha delivered a punch to his chest before Kakarot got behind him and rush attacked his back, sending him back before he righted himself and rushed in while forming energy in his right hand to punch them, but they ducked and delivered separate hard punches and kicks to his stomach and right side, making him stagger back in pain.

" _How is this happening?"_ Vegeta thought, wondering why these low-class scum were landing this many blows on him. After Vegeta got over the pain, he tried to punch and kick Fasha and Kakarot but they grabbed his hand and ankle and began to squeeze hard, making him yell in pain before they landed several hard blows on the prince, ending with crashing him into another cliff as they stayed where they were.

Vegeta laid on his side while holding his midsection. " _How is this possible? I'm the Super Elite of all Saiyans. They're just low levels, common soldiers. I refuse to believe that their power could exceed my own."_ He thought as he got back on his feet.

"Man, he's tough. So much for trying to settle this quickly." Fasha said with a chuckle.

"Then again, he's just like Piccolo was during our fight years ago." Kakarot said while chuckling, remembering how the Namekian Prince endured his attacks during their fight at the tournament the same way Vegeta was doing right now.

"Grrrrrr. I belong to the Super Elite class of the of the most powerful race the universe has ever seen. I will not be bested, especially not these low-class soldiers." Vegeta said before he wiped his mouth and looked at his gloved hand, seeing his royal blood on it, making him furious. "Blood. My Noble blood spilled by the sheer luck of soldiers? No. This will not stand. I WILL NOT ALLOW THIS TO STAND!" YOUR INSOLENCE JUST COST YOU YOUR LIVES! I'LL KILL BOTH OF YOUUUUUU!" The prince yelled out before he charged up his energy and flew up while preparing his signature technique: the Galick Gun attack. "DODGE THIS IF YOU BOTH CAN, BUT IF YOU DO, THE EARTH IS DEAD!"

Fasha and Kakarot knew that the prince was not bluffing. The energy is was gathering was enough to destroy the entire planet. "Kakarot, we don't have a choice but to risk this. If he destroys the planet, our friends, Raditz and even our Gine will die and there won't be any way to bring back Piccolo." Fasha told him.

"I know. Looks like there's no choice." Kakarot said as they brought out their Kaio-Ken auras and charged up their Kamehameha wave and full power energy wave attacks to counter the Saiyan Prince's blast.

"KA…ME...HA...ME!"

"FULL POWER... ENERGY WAVE!"

"GALICK GUN!" Vegeta yelled as he fired his attack at the Saiyan lovers.

"HAAAAAA/ATTAAAAAACK!" Kakarot and Fasha yelled as they fired their attacks as well.

When the energy waves made contact, they sent out shockwaves that destroyed most of the rock cliffs as the attacks were evenly matched, making the 3 Saiyans struggle to gain the upper hand. "Impossible! Their blasts are just like my Galick Gun!" Vegeta said, seeing that Kakarot and Fasha's techniques were just like his signature technique. The Saiyan lovers knew that they needed more power to beat Vegeta's attack and put even more power into their techniques, making their blasts powerful enough to overwhelm Vegeta's Galick Gun and send the Saiyan Prince flying away.

When he was gone, Kakarot and Fasha fell to their knees in pain, feeling the side effects of the times 3 Kaio-Ken. "Fasha, let's power down. This is really beginning to hurt."

"Yes, my love." Fasha said as they powered down. "Besides, I think we both know what the prince intends to do now that we've exceed his power." She said, knowing exactly what how the Saiyan Prince intended to beat them.

"Yeah. By transforming into a Great Ape. Greer. That form disgusts me. We Saiyans long evolved from being mindless apes." Kakarot said with desgust, not ever wanting to use the Great Ape form again due to feeling that it made them feel like the savage primates that their ancestors were.

"I know, Kakarot. I despise that form as well… because it makes me feel like that heartless bastard is right to call us mere monkeys, but it appears we have no choice if Vegeta is going to transform." Fasha said with hatred and disgust, at being reminded of what Frieza had always called her race.

 **With Vegeta**

The Saiyan Prince escaped the 2 blasts as they flew off into space, with the right shoulder guard damaged and the bottom parts of his armor completely destroyed and his tail unwrapped from his waist.

The Saiyan Prince was beyond furious, not believing that 2 low level soldiers could surpass him. "NOOOOOO! NO LOW-CLASS SAIYANS CAN SURPASS ME IN STRENGTH! IT'S UNTHINKABLE! I'M AM NOT JUST A SAIYAN! I'M AM THE COMBINATION OF EVERYTHING SUPERIEUR IN THE SAIYAN RACE!" He yelled out before he realized that there was only one way to win the fight now. "As much as I hate to do this, it appears I have no choice. The only way to settle this is to transform into a Great Ape. But if what Gine said was true then they have control over their transformations, too. The moon isn't out yet but we Saiyans compensated for that a long time ago. Time to settle this once and for all!" He said before he flew back to the battlefield.

 **On King Kai's planet**

"Oh this is about to get real serious now. As much as they hate transforming into Great Apes, the circumstances have left them with no other choice if Kakarot and Fasha hope to win the battle. I just hope they don't get too carried away." The blue-skinned Kai said with concern.

 **Back at the battlefield**

Kakarot and Fasha were waiting for the prince to return, which didn't take long as he quickly landed on the cliff in front of the Saiyan lovers. "It appears it's led to drastic measures, you 2. We're going to settle things in our transformed states." Vegeta told them.

"Indeed, your highness. As much as that form disgusts me and Fasha, we don't have a choice." Kakarot said, still disgusted with having to transform.

"We'd hoped we wouldn't have to, but it appears that none of us have a say in the matter." Fasha said as Vegeta created an artificial moon, threw it into the sky, making it grow to the right size to form a moon.

 **At Roshi's house**

Raditz, Gine and the other warriors had gotten to Roshi's house in no time and were watching the battle between Kakarot, Fasha and the Saiyan Prince through Baba's crystal ball. The fight was surprising all of them, especially Raditz and Gine.

"Incredible. I never imagined that Kakarot and Fasha would get this powerful. That special training they did was obviously more than worth it." Raditz said as he saw his brother and sister in law overwhelm Vegeta with their Kaio-Ken times 3 technique and even overwhelm his Galick Gun attack, something that even he would have never thought was possible.

"But that new technique is causing pain to their bodies. But I really do like what this Kaio-Ken technique can do. I bet with enough training, my parents and I could take that technique to new heights, along with all of you guys, too." Gine said greatly surprised by her parents new technique and the strength it gave them.

But there's also a contingency plan that Vegeta may have: transforming into a Great Ape. But Kakarot and Fasha can control their transformations as well, so they don't have to worry about losing sense of themselves." Krillin said, knowing his Saiyan friends had completely mastered their Ape forms years ago.

"But the form also disgusts them because it reminds them of being called stupid monkeys by _him... and about what the Saiyans from long ago used to be."_ Tien said, knowing that his Saiyan friends hated transforming into Great Apes.

"Ugh. I can't take it anymore. I have to go and help my parents." Gine said, her Saiyan nature and desire to protect her parents taking over.

"Gine, your parents told you to not interfere. You've seen what your parents are capable of. They can handle Vegeta." Chi Chi told her niece.

"But something tells me that the fight is close to coming to an end and I sense all 3 of their power levels increasing, which means only one thing." Gine said, sensing the power increase, even from this far away.

"Yes. They're transforming. It's the only explanation." Raditz said as he felt the energy from his brother and sister in law increasing tenfold, along with Vegeta's and knowing only 1 way they could pull that off.

"Then we have to go. I can't sit here and watch my parents get hurt anymore!" Gine said with determination to help her parents as she ran out of the house and flew off.

"Gine, wait!" Bulma yelled out, but it was already too late as she was already out of hearing range.

Raditz chuckled at this as he stood up. "Save your breath, Bulma. You should already know that you can't stop a Saiyan from going into battle, even when the odds are against them. It's in her Saiyan blood as well as mine."

"Are you saying that you're-" Yamcha asked before Raditz cut him off.

"Yes. I'm going with Gine to help my brother and sister in law. Don't try to stop me because you all know that it won't work." Raditz said with a smirk as he ran out of the house and flew off to catch up with him little niece.

"Well, I guess there's no point in waiting. If they go, we all go." Tien said, making the others nod as they ran out of the house and flew off with Raditz and Gine. The normal humans got into a big enough aircraft and flew off to catch up with their friends.

 **Back at the battlefield**

The 3 Saiyans began to stare at the artificial moon, beginning to change into their Great Ape forms. After a few minutes, their transformations were completed and they looked at each other. " **Ugh, I hate this form.** " Kakarot said in a deeper voice.

" **We all hate this disgusting transformation, but remember that circumstances forced us to transform, my love.** " Fasha reminded her mate.

" **Enough talking, low-class scum. While I am very impressed by how far the 2 of you have come, it's time to settle this once and for all!** " Vegeta told them as he rushed to the Saiyan lovers to attack.

The three fully transformed Great Apes then delivered a number of powerful punches and kicks, with great speed, despite their increased size, along with multiple Ki-energy blasts that they barely had time to dodge...leaving grazes across their fur covered bodies. The Saiyan Prince tried to use his tail for an attack but Kakarot dodged it as he delivered an elbow to the Prince's right eye, hurting him greatly before the Saiyan Prince landed a swap-kick to Fasha's face, forcing her back as she fired a month blast at the prince, directly hitting him in the back. Vegeta then flew into the air and got into his Galick Gun stance.

" **Hahahahahaha! Prepare yourself, Kakarot, for my Super Galick Gun!** Vegeta yelled as Kakarot stood his ground and prepared a full power mouth blast. " **Super Galick Gun**!" Vegeta yelled as he fired his attack at Kakarot while he fired his Full Powered Mouth Blast, which got into another beam struggle and destroying most of the area's rock cliffs. Unknown to Vegeta, Fasha had gotten behind the prince and fired her own energy blast attack, surprising him as the blasts hit him dead on, destroying most of his armor and bodysuit. But before Vegeta went down, he charged up 2 powerful energy waves and successfully hit the Saiyan lovers, causing them great pain while destroying most of their armor and bodysuits as well, but fortunately the blast that hit Fasha didn't destroy the spots where her private part where.

As the Saiyan lovers went down, Kakarot destroyed the artificial moon with a mouth blast, transforming the 3 Saiyans back to their human forms. With the three of them gravely wounded and exhausted: Vegeta laying in the crater he created in his Great Ape form, Kakarot and Fasha collapsing to their knees and panting heavily.

When Kakarot and Fasha regained their breath, they approached their Prince, who couldn't move due to his wounds. "Your Highness...do you wish to continue with the battle? Or have you had enough for today?" Fasha asked while still panting heavily.

The Saiyan Prince answered while grunting in pain, as he didn't have the energy to stand. "As much as I hate to admit defeat to low-level soldiers...I wield. A deal is a deal." He said, making them smile.

Suddenly, Raditz and Gine landed and saw their Prince and family members in the creator, completely exhausted and in bad shape. "Mommy, daddy." Gine said with concern as she jumped down to her parents to check on them.

"Gine...we thought we told you to go to Roshi's house." Fasha reminded her daughter.

"Oh please, you 2. Do you really think you could stop her from coming to help you. You 2 obviously raised her to trust her Saiyan instincts, and she obviously couldn't stand by and watch as her parents got severely beaten, which judging from the state you're both in was obviously what happened." Raditz said with a smile as he stood beside the creator and signaled the others to come down.

"Hahahahahaha... obviously not, but it looks like you all got here at the right time. The prince has agreed to fight with us. We made a proposition that if we won, he'd fight with us to protect the Earth and have our revenge against Frieza." Kakarot said while embracing his daughter.

"I'm... only doing it... for my father... because it's what he wants for me." Vegeta said as Bulma's aircraft landed. Yamcha and Tien got out a medical gurney and carried the Saiyan Prince inside the vehicle as Raditz and Gine helped Kakarot and Fasha inside before Bulma's aircraft took off.

Vegeta, Kakarot and Fasha saw the freezer capsule and saw Gine crying while holding it, seeing Piccolo's body inside it. "The humans stopped and retrieved his body before we got to you 3. Gine couldn't just leave him all alone out there." Raditz said sadly as he gently brought his niece in for a comforting hug while she cried.

"We're so very sorry, my friends. I know that Piccolo was once your sworn enemy but in the end, he was more of a Saiyan warrior than what his father wanted him to be." Korin said with sadness for his Saiyan friends, knowing that they were the ones who were the most hurt because they had lost a fellow Saiyan and a great warrior.

Surprisingly, Vegeta used what energy he had to touch the capsule. "P-piccolo... I'm so sorry. I should've killed that brute, Nappa when I had the chance." He said, cursing himself for letting this happen to Piccolo.

"It's not your fault, Vegeta. At least he died proving himself to you. In the end, I think that's what he really wanted, despite what he kept telling me that he wanted to rule the universe with you. I'm sure that he died proudly, even if he didn't get the chance to fight you." Raditz said as he touched Vegeta's shoulder, which the prince didn't object to.

"Piccolo may have been as evil as his father, but in the end he died as one of us...a true Saiyan warrior." Fasha said as tears formed in her eyes for her fellow Saiyan, even if he wasn't a pure Saiyan.

"If there was anything we could do to bring Piccolo back, believe me we'd do it in a heartbeat if we could. It's just so infuriating knowing that we can't help him." Tien said as he squeezed his fists tightly.

"Wait...there may be a way to bring Piccolo back." Gine said, remembering what Vegeta said to Piccolo when they met.

"What is it, little Gine?" Chiaotzu asked.

"Well, Vegeta called Piccolo a... Namekian, which means that him and Grandpa Kami are aliens from another planet across the galaxy. If Grandpa Kami created the dragon balls on Earth...then maybe there's another Namekian on planet Namek with another set of dragon balls that we can use to revive Piccolo and Grandpa Kami, which means our dragon balls could be restored." Gine explained.

"Why, Gine, that's a smart idea. Plus we have our pods so it wouldn't be a problem for us to get to to planet Namek." Fasha said as she patted her daughter on her head.

"That's exactly what I was thinking. Kami, or the Namekian who would become Kami was sent here to Earth because something bad happened on Namek that made the Namekian King send his son offworld, but I also heard that there were at least 100 Namekians who survived.

"But even if we knew where the planet was, we'd have to fight all of them just to get the dragon balls." Krillin said.

"No you won't. From what I've heard, the Namekians were a bleeding heart peace-loving race, much like Piccolo's counterpart. Maybe being on this planet and being exposed to the evil that humans were capable of corrupted his heart." Vegeta told them.

"That explains why the Namekian who became Kami and Piccolo's father had evil in his heart in the first place. From what we've seen while living on this planet, there's enough evil on it to corrupt anyone's heart if exposed to it long enough. We always thought that the evil in Kami's heart was natural, but it appears it was because of being exposed to the evil side of humanity for so very long." Kakarot said, knowing that even the most peaceful of races could have evil in their hearts if exposed to it long enough.

"I... have the coordinates for planet Namek in my pod's computer. Nappa did as well." Vegeta said as Raditz reached into Vegeta's armor and got out the controller to summon his and Nappa's pods.

"Al! I have to do is send the pods to your most advanced place of technology and they'll be safe, which is most likely this 'capsule cooperation' Gine told me about." He said as he pushed a few buttons on the controller and put it in his armor.

"I'll have my scientists there put them where they'll be safe and to make improvements to them. Trust me, Raditz, you'll need them if you're going to Namek." Bulma said from the pilot seat.

"But Kakarot, Fasha and Vegeta can't go yet. They're way too injured." Tien said.

"Yeah, but fortunately Fasha and Kakarot had recovery chambers built into their home years ago and I've already made more at my place. Kakarot and Fasha can heal at their house while Vegeta heals in West City with us. Don't worry, the chambers are the latest version of them, so you'll be healed up in just a few hours. It was fortunate that Fasha brought the blueprints for them when she and Kakarot came here." Bulma said with a smile.

"It seems things are going in our favor after all. Once we heal, we'll make preparations to go to Namek and bring back Piccolo." Kakarot said as he embraced his Fasha. The aircraft continued to fly off, with the Saiyans knowing that this was only the beginning of many battles to come.

 **There you go, guys, the battle between the Saiyan lovers and the Saiyan Prince is complete. Next chapter, the Z fighters will face a new adversary who is out for his own evil goals, and I think you'll really enjoy it. Rate and review. See you soon, guys.**


	16. Tree of Might

Here **we go, guys, the Tree of Might movie has begun. Other than the rest of the movie, there will be major plot twists. Other than that, nothing else to say. Anyway enjoy the chapter, guys.**

It had been 2 weeks since Kakarot and Fasha had defeated Vegeta and things were going well. But the Saiyans were still saddened at the loss of Piccolo, even Vegeta was silently mourning the loss of his fellow Saiyan, despite not showing it. Ever since Bulma had healed the 3 Saiyan warriors, their power levels had increased a great deal. And they were all training to further increase their power for their eventual trip to planet Namek.

Vegeta reluctantly decided to live in West City at Capsule Corp while he adjusted to the Earth and Bulma had even built him new armor. (Vegeta's 2nd armor during the Namek saga) Kakarot and Fasha had even taught the Saiyan Prince, Gine, Raditz, and the earthling warriors the Kaio-Ken technique but they were far from mastering it yet. After a week of non-stop training, they decided to take a few days to have a good time before the Saiyans went to Namek.

Currently, Bulma had decided to take Gine for a picnic, with Fasha, Chi Chi and Krillin joining them while Kakarot and Raditz were training with each other to make up for lost time. Bulma, Chi Chi and Krillin had gotten the tents set up while Gine was catching many fish for dinner. Fasha had made sure to bring other fruits and vegetables for side dishes and she'd just got a fire going.

"Mommy, look at all the fish I've caught." Gine said happily as she showed them all a net filled with 20 or so big fishes, which got them all hungry.

"Well done, sweetie. You're an expert fisher and fighter. And you're making us all proud." Fasha said with a smile as she hugged her pride and joy.

"And in good time, too. The camp site's all set up. Let's get some of that delicious fish fried. It's lunch time." Chi Chi told them with a smile as she and Bulma prepared the fish.

After they all got done with lunch, they found a nice peaceful spot to enjoy the view of the forest, with Gine feeding and playing with some of the animals, even a young dragon creature that she'd named Icarus. "I think you and me are going to be very good friends, Icarus. What do you say we fly around tomorrow?" She asked the young dragon, to which he happily nodded a yes to as he nuzzled the young Saiyan girl as the adults watched with happiness. However, unknown to them, a new threat is coming to Earth.

 **In space close to the Earth**

A round alien spaceship was flying into the Earth's orbit. In it were 6 aliens who were smiling evilly. "Ah, look, there is life on Earth, master Turles." The one named Amond told his leader.

"But how can that be? Kakarot is on that planet. I would've thought he destroyed Earth by now, obviously he hasn't." The caped leader said with shock as he'd heard of Kakarot and his mission on Earth, but had no clue that Fasha, Raditz and the Saiyan Prince was living on Earth. "Send the device to find a suitable location to plant the seed." He ordered.

"Yes, master Turles." Amond said as he did just that.

 **Later at night on Earth**

When the device landed, it caused a spark that began spreading into a forest fire. The sounds of it woke Fasha and Gine. "Everyone, wake up! Fire!" Fasha yelled out, making their friends wake and look at the fire with fear. "Gine, sweetheart, go with Krillin and use your power to put out the fire. I'll get auntie Bulma and Chi Chi to safety."

"Yes, Mommy." Gine said with haste as she and Krillin went to the fires and got into position. "Ready, Krillin?"

"Ready, little Gine. Let's put out this fire!" Krillin said as they both used their ki to douse the flames as best as they could, with Gine even saving Icarus at 1 point and even having Fasha join in on putting out the fire, which took time but they succeeded...barley.

Icarus and the other animals looked at their destroyed forest home with sadness, along with Gine. "I'm so sorry, Icarus. If only Piccolo and Grandpa Kami were alive, we'd use the dragon balls to bring back your home." She said as she hugged the young dragon, knowing that without the dragon balls, it was entirely in nature's natural control to heal the forest.

"Gine, how would you like to take in Icarus until we can find him a new home? I think he could use the company and a playmate." Fasha said to her daughter with a sweet smile.

The young Saiyan got excited at that. She'd always wanted an animal friend and Icarus would be the perfect playmate until they found him a new home. "I'd love to, Mommy. While he's at home, we'll find him a new one close to ours. That way we can play together whenever we like."

"The rest of the animals will move on to a safer place and find themselves new homes so they're going to be alright, little Gine. And when the rains come again, this part of the forest will eventually be back to what it was before." Chi Chi said with a smile as she kissed Gine's cheek.

"Well, let's head back, you guys. Our camping trip's ruined, thanks to the fire. But I'm sure we'll have a better one next time." Krillin said as he and the ladies gathered their gear and took off in an aircraft to go back to the city.

Fasha, Gine and Icarus flew back to the Saiyan's house, where Kakarot and Raditz were training. After they got back, Fasha and Gine told the male Saiyans about the fire, with Gine and Icarus going to play with each other while the adult Saiyans watched at a distance.

"Fasha...you and Gine say the fire just happened out of nowhere?" Kakarot asked his wife.

Fasha nodded while explaining. "It just happened insanely fast. One moment Gine and I are having a picnic with Bulma, Chi Chi and Krillin and the next...this fire suddenly appears and burns everything. It started while we were sleeping but we woke up just in time to get everyone to safety, but the animals, including Icarus lost their home."

"What could've started that fire? Forest fires don't start by themselves." Raditz stated, knowing from experience that something or someone would have been able to start a wildfire like that.

"I don't know, but whatever or whoever it was, I have a feeling that it won't be anything good." Kakarot said, getting a bad feeling that something bad is going to happen.

Unknown to them, the device Turles' crew had sent came online and was started scanning the terrain, sending all the data to Turles' mother ship. "It appears that this Earth does have the life necessary to grow the fruit from the Tree of Might. Go on the planet and plant the seed. Once it's planted, we'll wait there and collect the fruit." Turles ordered.

"Yes, Master Turles." Amond said with an evil grin as he and the others left to do their master's work.

" _I never expected that Earth would be perfect for growing the Tree of Might. And all because Kakarot has left it untouched. The fool."_ Turles thought as he chuckled evilly.

 **The next day**

Yamcha and Puar were flying in his new hover car, hoping to show it off to his fans when he sensed something happening. "Yamcha, what's wrong?" Puar asked with concern.

"Something's not right." Yamcha said with seriousness.

But Yamcha wasn't the only one sensing this. Vegeta was taking a break from training inside his gravity chamber that Bulma and her father built for him when he suddenly sensed something terrible.

After Kakarot, Fasha and their daughter told him about the ability to sense power levels without the need for a scooter, he'd trained himself to duplicate the technique himself, which didn't require much strength to do and now he could easily detect energy levels now. "Strange. I can sense an evil presence on the planet. Whatever it is, it can't be good." The Saiyan Prince said with worry.

 **Meanwhile in the forest**

Amond and the other Crusher Corps members found a suitable location for planting the seed for the Tree of Might. Amond then used his Planet Bomb technique to blow a hold into the Earth... while unknowingly making Yamcha's hover car spin out of control to the point where it exploded, but fortunately, Yamcha and Puar made it out before it exploded.

When the smoke cleared, the one named Daiz got the seed out and threw it into the Earth. "We'll just have to wait until the tree grows now. Let's inform master Turles." He said with an evil grin as they flew off to where their master was.

 **Later on with Gine**

The young Saiyan had been playing with Icarus and she'd found a cave close to their home for the young dragon to stay in until he found a new home in the forest. Gine looked at the sun "Looks like it's dinner time. Why don't you go ahead and fly around the forest for a while? I'll visit you later." Gine said gently as she rubbed Icarus' cheek and flew off, with Icarus flying off as well.

 **Meanwhile with the seed**

Small roots grew from the seed before they exploded and grew into a small plant, which alarmed King Kai in Otherworld as the tree began to grow at a very fast rate, destroying the forest and most of a nearby city. Within a day's time, the Tree of Might and taken root and was fully grown, which Icarus saw and King Kai sensed.

 **Meanwhile the Saiyan family's house**

Yamcha and the others had came to inform them of what happened, which the Saiyans paid attention to, thinking that the forest fire and the explosion that destroyed his hover car were somehow connected.

"Sorry to hear about your car, uncle Yamcha." Gine said as she hugged him.

"Thanks, little Gine. I would have liked to take you for a ride in it, even though you can fly." Yamcha said as he patted her head.

 _Kakarot, Fasha!"_ The voice of King Kai said telepathically.

"What is it, King Kai?" Kakarot asked, wondering why their Otherworld teacher wanted, which got everyone's attention as they listened to the conversation.

"Do you know why there was a random forest fire 2 days ago?" Fasha asked her mentor, knowing only King Kai would know the reason for the fire with Kami dead.

" _Yes. A wicked tree called the Tree of Might has taken root on the planet Earth."_ King Kai answered with dread.

Kakarot sensed the dread in his mentor's voice and knew something evil would come of this tree."What makes this 'Tree of Might' so dangerous King Kai?"

"This is no ordinary tree Kakarot, for the Tree of Might was meant to bear fruit only for the gods. But the Tree itself is also a plague...as it drains the life of the very planet it was planted on in order for its fruit to grow. Once the fruit has become ripe...the Earth will be nothing but a barren and lifeless rock. And it will take hundreds of years before a single plant will be able to grow again." He explained, making both Fasha and Kakarot deeply alarmed after hearing this, along with everyone else.

"Then that means... everything and everyone will die unless we destroy that tree right now!" Raditz said with determination to protect his long lost family and new home planet, not wanting to lose another home or his family again.

"Then that's exactly what we'll do. We'll destroy that vile tree and make sure whoever planted it pays dearly." Fasha said.

" _But I'm afraid that it's already too late. The tree has already taken root and once that happens, nothing can stop it._ " King Kai said with regret.

"No! It's never too late! We're not going to lose another home planet like we lost planet Vegeta. We've already suffered enough!" Gine said with the same determination to protect her home planet and everything on it.

"Gine's right. We've beat the impossible before. Let's do it again." Tien said, getting a nod from the others.

"I'll contact Vegeta and tell him about what's going on. If someone planted that tree, you'll need his help." Bulma said as she got out her phone.

 **Meanwhile at the Tree of Might**

The Crusher Corps members were under the Tree, waiting for the fruit to become ripe for eating. "In no time, the fruit will be ripe." Amond said with great pride.

"And it's full of all the energy from planet Earth. And when we eat it, we'll become more powerful than ever!" Diaz said.

"And with all of our powers combined, we will have no equal." The one named Rasin said, knowing that no one will ever come close to rival their power when the fruit is eaten.

"Even Frieza will be no match for us. With lord Turles as our leader, we can take whatever we want." Rasin's twin brother Lakasei said, knowing that with enough fruit, they could surpass even the most evil tyrant in the universe and take his place.

"Thanks to the fruit of the Tree of Might, all our plans will be realized." Amond said as they laughed evilly.

"No!" Turles said, interrupting his minions. "That's not where your thanks belong. You should thank that foolish Kakarot...personally." He told them as a very familiar tail wrapped around his waist, revealing that Turles was a rogue Saiyan.

The Saiyan family and earthling warriors had found the tree with Icarus' help, with Gine telling him to leave because it wouldn't be safe for him. "So this is the Tree of Might? It's a whole lot bigger than any tree I've ever seen on any planet in the universe." Raditz said.

"Let's hurry up and destroy this thing before anymore life on the planet is drained." Fasha told everyone, getting a nod from the others as they all prepared their signature techniques and fired them into a combined attack.

But when the smoke cleared, the Tree of Might wasn't even scratched. "Come on, guys, let's try again." Krillin suggested.

"Don't be stupid, Krillin. Unless we can crack the Earth in 2, we'll never make a dent in that thing." Yamcha told his friend, knowing that a 2nd try wouldn't work.

"He's right. We'd just be wasting our energy. Even with Prince Vegeta here, it wouldn't work." Raditz said, agreeing with Yamcha.

Suddenly, Kakarot and Fasha sensed multiple power levels above them and flew up with the others, seeing 4 alien warriors in Saiyan armor and scooters. "You guys might as well give up. There's no way you're gonna destroy the Tree of Might." Amond told them.

Kakarot asked softly as he looked at his brother. "Raditz, do you recognize these warriors?"

Raditz answered while shaking his head as he had never seen them before. "No, I've never seen or encountered these warriors before, even when I was with Vegeta and Nappa."

"Where did you four get those battle jackets and scouters?" Fasha asked them, wondering where these guys had gotten Saiyan armor and scouters from, having never seen them in the Planet Trade Organization during her time working for Frieza.

Amond chuckled at the female Saiyan while the others chuckled with him. "Oh, you'd be surprised where we got these Saiyan gear."

"These warriors are strong. This won't be easy." Tien said, having felt the power of these evil warriors.

While this was happening, Turles was watching everything from his ship. He looked at the screen and saw 2 familiar Saiyans standing beside Kakarot. "Fasha...and Raditz, still alive? But how?" He wondered before seeing the child standing beside Kakarot and Fasha, seeing her tail moving and bringing a smile to his face as he could tell she was a Saiyan right away. "So that girl...she must no doubtingly be Kakarot's daughter." He said, thinking that with 4 Saiyans added to his group, he would be unstoppable.

"Alright, let's do this. You guys owe me a hover car and I'm gonna make you pay." Yamcha stated, showing he was ready to fight.

Diaz chuckled darkly as he was catching a rock for amusement, before crushing it in his hand...which signaled for his fellow crew members to attack, with Rasin and Lakasei splitting apart as they went. They then all teleported away from the Tree to fight, with Kakarot and Fasha for last.

Tien and Chiaotzu took on Rasin and Lakasei, who had kicked the Earth warriors down before Tien used the solar flare technique to blind then before attacking.

Gine and Krillin had chosen Amond, with Krillin throwing a destructo disk at the orange-skinned warrior as Amond created a similar technique that collided with each other before flying past their respective creators, creating a distraction that Gine used to land several punches and kicks on Amond before blasting him away with a Kamehameha wave.

Yamcha took on Cacao, using his Spirit Ball attack, landing a direct hit on the ugly cyborg, but it didn't even effect him as he tried to attack the earthling warrior, but was stopped by Raditz, who threw him away before firing his Double Sunday attack, which caused the cyborg great pain enough for Yamcha to land several punches and kicks on him before he fired a full power Kamehameha wave with Raditz firing his Saturday Crunch attack and combining it with Yamcha's, destroying the ugly cyborg.

"Man, Raditz, am I glad you're on our side now." Yamcha said with a smirk.

"Don't sweat it, my friend. The fight isn't over yet." Raditz said with a smirk of his own.

Kakarot and Fasha fought Diaz, who couldn't even touch them due to their power increase when healing from the battle with Vegeta. In a matter of minutes, Diaz was vaporized by a combined Kamehameha and Full Power Energy waves.

"Looks like fighting the prince has pushed us to new heights, my love. He wasn't even a challenge for us." Fasha said as she kissed her husband.

"Indeed, my love. With our continued increases in power, we'll be strong enough to defeat Frieza and his vile minions." Kakarot said with pride.

Gine, sensing that Chiaotzu was in trouble, rushed to save him after he took a powerful blast from Lakasei, rendering him unconscious after the evil twin delivered a powerful kick to his side and roundhouse kick to the back of his head.

"Leave him alone, you ugly fat freak!" She yelled as she charged up a Special Beam cannon as the evil twins lined up to attack the child. "Say goodbye, freaks!" She said with a Saiyan smirk as she fired the attack, killing them both with the blast. "Piccolo, I'm going to personally thank you for teaching me how to use your latest technique, but until then, I'll use it well in your absence." She said with sadness, hoping Piccolo's spirit could hear her. She then rushed back to help Krillin but bumped into someone. She looked and saw...a Saiyan who looked identical to her father, which shocked her beyond belief.

"Why hello. So you're the daughter of Kakarot, huh?" Turles asked coldly.

This got her very angry. "You're not my father, but why do you look just like him?!"

Before Gine could do anything, Turles grabbed her by the throat and started to squeeze while grinning evilly. "You're correct...I'm not your father, but more like...something he could've been if Planet Vegeta hadn't been destroyed."

"You're obviously a Saiyan, but who are you?!" Gine demanded, wanting to know who this Saiyan who looked just like her father but had the opposite personally of what he could have been if their ancestral home were still alive.

Turles chuckled darkly and introduced himself, "You catch on pretty fast...I am Turles. And the reason why I look just like your father is because he and I are low-class warriors." He said as his scouter showed Gine's power level, surprising him at the number displayed. "Power level 16'000. Very impressive. You'd be considered an elite soldier with that level of power."

Gine asked after the evil Saiyan started to tighten his grip on her. "W-What do you want with planet Earth?"

"Isn't it obvious, my cohorts and I are going to consume the energy stored inside the fruit from the Tree of Might to grow stronger, powerful enough to kill Frieza and eventually rule the entire universe." Turles answered darkly. "You and your family could come with me. With my old team gone, I could use some real comrades, like fellow Saiyans. We'd travel through space and destroy/rule a few planets. What do you say? It'll be fun. I'll even let you pick which planets to enslave and destroy."

"No way! I am a Saiyan, but not a Saiyan like you!" Gine said with anger at being offered to become what her race was when they were alive.

The Saiyan child tried to punch Turles but he easily caught it with his free hand. "Now, now, child. That's no way for a fellow Saiyan to act towards another Saiyan. Because as you know, we're the survivors and it would be a shame if we didn't become good friends. So be a good girl. The days are numbered for this planet. Soon it'll be nothing more than a dessert. You and your family would be better off to come with me...unless you'd prefer to die here." He said as he squeezed Gine's hand and throat hard before his scouter picked up another high power level, making him afraid a bit. "What is this? Whoever it is has a power level of 24'000!

Suddenly, Turles looked completely afraid as he saw that it was Prince Vegeta himself in front of him. "I know you. You're Turles, the troublemaker who never learned to follow orders and deserted the Saiyan Army during some secret mission. And that makes you a traitor among our people."

"P-P-Prince Vegeta, you're alive? But how is that possible?! You should have died with our planet." Turles said with fear at seeing the Prince had survived and was all grown up with a very high power level.

"That doesn't matter, you low-class traitor. Put the child down right now!" Vegeta ordered as he saw Turles choking Gine.

Turles suddenly remembered that he had the fruit of the Tree of Might to increase his power and regained his composure. "And what if I refuse to obey, prince?" He asked mockingly.

"Then you die like the trash you are!" Vegeta said as he rushed to the traitorous Saiyan desertor to attack him but he threw Gine to the Prince, who caught her in his arms before Turles teleported behind him and tried to blast Vegeta but he quickly kicked Turles and blasted him away from them. "Gine, are you alright?"

"Yes, your highness. I'm fine. I'm very glad that you're here." Gine said as she bowed before her prince, making him smile at her.

Suddenly, they noticed a familiar ball of light fly in the sky before growing big as Turles flew above them and looked at the 2 Saiyans. Look at the moon, child! Through it, you'll unlock the true power of the Saiyan race!"

But Vegeta quickly destroyed the artificial moon while grinning. "Hahahahahaha! There won't be any Great Ape forms today, betrayer. Even if she did transform, she'd still have sense of her actions due to training her tail, so that little strategy will not work!" He said as he laughed.

"And besides, we all hate that disgusting transformation anyway! You're going to have to come up with a new plan, Saiyan deserter!" Gine said with a smirk as her mother, father and uncle joined up with them.

"Ah, Turles, the deserter, it's been a long time. But unfortunately, you're not welcome here!" Raditz said with anger at the Saiyan troublemaker.

"Hello, Raditz, been a long time. I see you've been reunited with your long lost brother." Turles said as he noticed Kakarot. "Kakarot, you are a disgrace to all Saiyans, you, Fasha and your brother." Turles said with disgust at how these Saiyans protect weaklings.

"No. You're the disgrace, Turles. You deserted our people and with the way you just choked my daughter, you've crossed the line our race never crossed. And for that, you will never be forgiven!" Kakarot said with anger towards the hypocrite Saiyan.

"My Kakarot is right, rogue. The penalty for trying to hurt or kill another Saiyan's child is death, and you've just sealed your fate, Turles!" Fasha angrily told the rogue Saiyan deserter.

"Don't try to challenge me, low-level scum, for I know where the fruit of the Tree of Might is. Once I eat it, I'll become stronger than all of you put together." Turles warned, knowing that the fruit will make him far stronger. "But should you all bow before me, I'll welcome you all as my new comrades."

"I'LL NEVER BOW DOWN BEFORE LOW-LEVEL SCUM LIKE YOU!" Vegeta yelled, refusing to bow before a rogue Saiyan deserter like Turles.

"You're only taking the easy way to get stronger, Turles! If you really want to get stronger than you would train like we do instead of eating fruit from a tree! It's disgraceful!" Gine said, disgusted that a Saiyan warrior would take a fast and easy way to get more powerful instead of training very hard.

"I'd watch your mouth, kid. You won't be talking to me like that once I've taken you with me. Once you eat 1 of the fruits, you'll know what the power of it feels like to the point where you'll be craving for it, just like me." Turles told the Saiyan child. "But that's not all, when you're old enough, you'll become my mate and we will raise an heir to our future throne."

"No way! Not on our watches!" Fasha said as she, Kakarot, and Raditz powered up to their maximum, refusing to let this disgusting rogue Saiyan violent their precious Gine.

"Incredible. Their power levels are 24'000 each and Raditz's power is over 20'000." Turles said as his scouter showed their power levels. "But that won't be a problem once I've eaten the fruit of the Tree of Might." He said as he fired a blinding attack, making the warriors cover their eyes.

Turles then hurried to the inside of the Tree of Might, seeing the fruit had become ripe, making him chuckle before quickly grabbing one as the Saiyan warriors found him. He then turned around and smirked. "I win." He said as he took a bite of the fruit. Within seconds, Turles' muscle mass increased briefly before he rushed attacked the Saiyan Prince and the Saiyan family and fired a barrage of energy blasts at them. The earthling warriors tried to help them but Turles easily dealt with them.

Vegeta got up and rushed to attack the rogue Saiyan, trying to land several punches to him but Turles blocked every one until he grabbed the Saiyan Prince's hands and squeezed hard, making him yell in pain before Raditz tried to help his Prince but Turles threw Vegeta away and fired his Kill Driver attack, hitting him directly and tearing his armor. Turles then dodged a kick from Raditz before roundhouse kicking him and firing an full power energy wave at him, tearing the right side of his armor before Fasha delivered a powerful barrage of energy blasts at the rogue Saiyan, which he blocked before he delivered 2 hard punches and another Kill Driver attack, incapacitating her.

"TURLES!" Gine yelled as she finished charging her Special Beam cannon and fired it at the rogue Saiyan, but he blocked it with his hand until it exploded, shocking Gine.

"I have to admit that actually hurt, child. You'll become a fine mate 1 day. I'll look forward to turning you into my ruthless queen." He said before rush punching her in the gut, knocking her out.

"YOU BASTARD!" Kakarot yelled as he successfully landed 1 hard punch to the rogue Saiyan's face, sending him away from Gine and out of the Tree of Might.

"That was impressive, Kakarot, but you won't get another chance just like it!" Turles yelled as he rushed in and punched Kakarot into the tree, then a knee to his midsection, then he overhand smashed him down, firing a barrage of energy blasts at Kakarot, tearing his armor at the upper right side. "You poor fool. With the power I possess, you don't stand a chance against me. You're going to die with this planet. But I'll give you and the others a decent burial at least. After all, you're all fellow Saiyans."

Kakarot bursted out before increasing his power. "KAIO-KEN TIMES 3!" He yelled as he tried to attack Turles but the rogue Saiyan's speed had increased so much that even a times 3 Kaio-Ken technique couldn't catch him.

Turles finally landed several blows on Kakarot before smashing him down, putting his right foot on his head. "Beg me for forgiveness and if you're lucky, I may spare you and your family so they can be able to watch as your daughter and I become the future rulers of the universe."

"No! That won't happen, Turles! I'll kill you before you ever lay a hand on my daughter again!" Kakarot said with determination to protect his daughter.

This got the rogue Saiyan angry. "You ingrate, die!" He said, taking his foot off Kakarot before hitting him with multiple energy blasts, tearing the rest of his armor and upper bodysuit. "Lower-class scum. You're so pathetic. Look how weak you and the others are. You're all not like me. I'll rule the universe with your daughter with the Tree of Might one day." Turles flew over to Gine's location before picking her up.

"Put Gine down now, you rogue scum!" The voice of Vegeta said as Turles looked and saw the Saiyan Prince, preparing to lead a charge attack with his fellow Saiyan warriors and the earthling warriors.

Turles chuckled at this. "You're very persistent, Prince."

Fasha contacted her Kakarot telepathically." _Kakarot, my love, use the Spirit Bomb."_

Despite being unconscious, be could still head his Fasha's voice. _"But Fasha, the energy from the Earth has been absorbed by the Tree of Might. There's no way it'll work."_

" _I know, Kakarot, that's why you must gather the energy from the tree itself. Trees are essentially living things, so that means the same thing for the Tree of Might. We'll give you all the time you need, but please hurry, my love... for our Gine."_

As Turles threw Gine outside of the Tree of Might, Vegeta led his fellow Saiyan warriors and the earthling warriors in an all out assault against the rogue Saiyan. But even their combined efforts were no match for the rogue Saiyan's increased power. While they stalled Turles, Kakarot woke up and began gathering energy from the Tree of Might itself.

After the rogue Saiyan defeated the Saiyan Prince and the others, he went inside the Tree of Might and ate another fruit before he heard a familiar voice. "Turles!" Kakarot yelled, making Turles turn around.

"So, Kakarot, you're still alive?"

"It's over, Turles, and I will never forgive you for what you've done to me, my family, my prince, my friends and my planet!" Kakarot said, vowing to kill the rogue Saiyan for the pain he's caused him, his loved ones and his adopted home planet. Kakarot suddenly conjured up the Spirit Bomb, making Turles' scouter short out before he tried to launch a full power energy wave at Kakarot as he threw the Spirit Bomb at Turles. The ball of energy powered through the energy blast and engulfed the rogue Saiyan, making him scream in pain as the attack went up the Tree of Might, going all the way to the top as it finally killed Turles and destroyed the Tree of Might in a golden flash of light that engulfed the entire planet before the roots of the tree were destroyed and the energy it absorbed was given back to the planet.

Kakarot woke up beside his wife, brother and daughter before they woke up as well. "We did it, guys, Turles and the Tree of Might are dead." Kakarot said with a smile as he hugged them.

"I'm so glad, daddy. I'm so glad we're all safe." Gine said as she hugged her family tightly.

"And as a bonus, Turles did us a favor by making us stronger than ever. At this rate, we'll be strong enough to challenge Frieza and have our revenge." Fasha said with a smile.

"And we've gotten rid of a rogue Saiyan deserter, which our parents would have been proud of if they were alive today." Raditz said as he unwrapped his tail from his waist, along with his family and Vegeta, who gave them a smile before flying off.

 **In Otherworld**

"They've done it. Turles and the Tree of Might are dead. With the tree gone, the energy absorbed by the fruit will be given back to the planet and restoring every living thing on Earth." King Kai said with a smile, knowing that the Earth was safe again.

 **After some time**

The Earth was restored to its original state before the Tree of Might was planted and the Saiyan family and their friends were having their overdue camping trip, with Icarus joining them to spend time with Gine.

But Prince Vegeta went back to his gravity chamber to continue training to become even stronger to defeat Frieza and avenge his father and race, with the help of Kakarot and his family and eventually Piccolo when he is brought back to life.

 _Kakarot suppressed 5'000_

 _Kakarot full power 24'000_

 _Fasha suppressed 5'000_

 _Fasha full power 24'000_

 _Raditz suppressed 1'200_

 _Raditz full power_ _20'000_

 _Gine suppressed_ _1'200_

 _Gine full power 16'000_

 _Vegeta suppressed 18'000_

 _Vegeta full power_ _24'000_

 _Turles full power 19'000_

 _Turles, after eating fruit from the Tree of Might 300'000_

 **There you go guys, the Tree of Might chapter is finally complete. Next chapter is the beginning of the Namek saga, where the Saiyans will finally here their long-deserved revenge on the one who destroyed their home planet and race, along with his vile minions. Rate and review. See you soon, guys.**


	17. Namek saga part 1

**Here we go, guys, the long awaited Namek saga has begun. I have many plot twists in mind for this saga and they will be very surprising, including Piccolo's new heritage and Fasha finally having her long-deserved revenge on the one who killed her friends. Anyway, enough chatting. Let's get on with possibly the best saga in the Dragon Ball universe, my friends!**

After a week of recovering from the battle with Turles and his Crusher Corps, Kakarot and his family's preparations for their trip to Namek were finally complete. Kakarot had gathered everyone at his house to discuss who would be going, which after much discussion, was decided that it was Kakarot, Fasha and Raditz that would be going while Vegeta would wait until Piccolo was resurrected and could train with him while they flew to Namek.

Suddenly, Gine spoke. "Mommy, daddy, uncle Raditz, I'm going, too."

This got a reaction from her parents and uncle. "Gine, sweetie, I'm not sure if that's a good idea. We don't know who else may have been listening through Vegeta's scooter." Fasha said with concern for her daughter.

"But Mommy, I want to revive Piccolo. He died saving my life. I owe him that much." Gine said with determination to revive the Saiyan/Namekian hybrid.

"I agree with Gine, Kakarot. Piccolo saved Gine's life. If he hadn't done it I would have been in his place and Gine still would have insisted on going. I owe Piccolo a debt as well for saving my niece's life." Raditz said, agreeing with Gine.

After thinking about it, the Saiyan parents decided they couldn't keep Gine away from a potential battle as it was part of her Saiyan nature as it was theirs, and the fact that her power had increased to the point where she could handle herself. They smiled as they hugged their pride and joy. "Alright, Gine, you can come with us to planet Namek, but you must promise us that you won't go anywhere alone without me, your father or uncle Raditz." Fasha sternly told her daughter.

"I promise, Mommy. I can't wait to see a new planet for the first time!" Gine said with excitement at finally flying off to another planet. "But what can we do while we fly through space?"

"Well, our pods have a suspended animation system that minimizes the resources needed to keep us alive while traveling through space. And you can set the system for as much time as the journey lasts, from a day or two to a whole year if need be." Fasha explained.

Kakarot knew that they'd need to know how long it would take to get to from Earth to Namek because their power would drop if in suspended animation for too long and they'd need all their strength to fight whoever was listening through Vegeta's scouter. "Your highness, if we use our pods, how long would it take for us to get to Namek from Earth?"

"Well, If the pods are in prime condition and fueled up, which they already are, you and your family could arrive to Namek in two short days." Vegeta answered.

"That's perfect! This means our trip won't take long and strength won't decrease from our suspended animation sleep." Gine said with a smile.

Krillin stated sadly at missing the chance to travel into space, "I wish the others and I could go with you and your team Kakarot."

"Yeah. We would really to like know more and personally meet the Namekians. Plus, if any evil alien was searching for their Dragon Balls, we could help you guys." Yamcha said in the same tone.

Gine didn't like seeing her uncles sad and decided to cheer them up. "There's no need for you and others to be sad Krillin. Think of it as a way for you guys to master the Kaio-Ken technique without any distraction. Plus, I have a feeling that you'll all meet the Namekians sooner than you think."

"Besides, you, Yamcha, Tien and Chiaotzu can come with us next time when we visit the Namekians. Who knows, they may even have fantastic abilities that we'll be able to absorb through training and teach them to you all." Fasha said with a smile, making the Earthling warriors smile at such a great opportunity.

After flying to Capsule Corp to begin their journey to Namek, they saw Bulma, her parents, Chi Chi and Launch standing in front of them as they landed. "Guys, we just came to wish you good luck on flying to Namek and reviving Piccolo." Chi Chi said with a smile as she hugged Gine.

"Yeah. There's no telling what you guys will run into out there. But I'm sure it's nothing you guys can't handle with your increased power levels." Bulma said, knowing that with their increased power levels, they could handle almost anything.

"Plus, it's a chance for Kakarot and Gine to experience what it was like to travel to another planet since Earth is the only planet they've ever known." Blue Launch said with a gentle smile.

"It won't be that exciting... since we'll be in suspended animation for the whole flight until we get to planet Namek, but it'll be a good flight though." Gine said with an excited smile, despite the fact that they'd be asleep for the whole flight.

Vegeta suddenly thought of something he needed to tell Kakarot and his family. "Kakarot, you, Fasha, Raditz and Gine should be prepared for when you arrive to Namek...for I fear that Frieza will no doubtingly be headed there as well."

Kakarot and his family were shocked after learning that Frieza, the one who destroyed their home planet and killed their entire race would also be headed to Namek, but didn't know why. "But why would that murdering bastard be heading to Namek?" Fasha asked.

"Frieza had most likely also learned about the Dragon Balls through eavesdropping on the scouters and throughout my time under him he'd always wanted one thing: immortality, so he could conquer solar system after solar system without ever aging and with no equal." Vegeta said with dread.

Raditz and his family looked at each other worryingly. "My Kami...if that bastard ever did obtain immortality...his power would...practically be limitless! He'd never have to be afraid of us again... and he'll certainly kill ever Namekian who gets in his way and destroy the planet when he gets what he wants."

Kakarot growled with complete ire towards the remorseless tyrant who murdered his and Raditz's parents, their home planet and their entire race. "Not if we get there first, brother." He said with determination.

"Then we can't waste anymore time. We have to leave now if he hope to beat him to Namek and warn them." Fasha said with urgency.

"Good luck, guys." Bulma told the Saiyans, hoping they would be alright, along with the other earthlings.

"Good luck...my friends." Vegeta said, having never really had real friends in most of his life.

"Thank you, my prince." Kakarot said as he bowed before prince, along with his family.

"Kakarot...you and your family will need to prepare yourselves when you land on Namek. While Frieza's foot soldiers are mere weaklings...do not underestimate his elite warriors, as he will have Dodoria and Zarbon to be leading his armies after they reach and land on Namek. Any one of you could take Dodoria and Zarbon, but whatever you do, don't even think about engaging Frieza himself. None of us are strong enough to challenge him yet." The Saiyan Prince warned, knowing that they could defeat Dodoria and Zarbon but couldn't possibly challenge Frieza himself.

The Saiyan family nodded in understanding before Kakarot spoke. "After we wish Piccolo back to life your Highness, we will be awaiting your arrival to Namek."

Vegeta nodded in return, showing he would arrive to Namek with Piccolo after they had wished him and Kami back to life. "I will contact you when we are in space, Kakarot."

The Saiyan family then got out their pods, with Nappa's pods belonging to Gine, who had been excited to have her own Saiyan pod. They entered their pods and set a course for planet Namek. In a matter of seconds, the pods were in the air and into ordit. The suspended animation sequence initiated a putting the Saiyans to sleep as they entered hyperdrive, beginning their 2-day flight across the universe to planet Namek.

 **2 days later**

The computers of the pods sprayed awaking air, awaking Kakarot, who saw that they had gotten to Namek and were entering the planet's orbit. Kakarot got on his intercom and called his family. "Fasha, Raditz, Gine, wake up. We're here." He informed them, making them wake up and rub their eyes.

"Gine, sweetie, how'd you sleep?" Fasha asked her daughter as she cracked her neck.

"Well, it isn't the same as my bed back home, but it was ok. How'd you sleep, uncle Raditz?" Gine said as she stretched out as best she could.

"Well, Gine, it's been a while since I've slept in my pod, so it'll take time to readjust to it again. But anyway, we're here, little Gine." Raditz said as they adjusted their cockpits to see the true colors of the planet, seeing green skies and blue islands and trees.

"Oh, wow. So this is Namek...it's truly beautiful." Gine said with amazement at how beautiful the planet of her grandfather and Piccolo was.

"It is truly beautiful, sweetie." Fasha said but frowned upon remembering other planets that we're just as beautiful, planets that she, Bardock and her team destroyed. " _All those planets that Bardock and our team visited, along with countless others...whatever worlds we found in peace...we ravaged until there was nothing left for that bastard_." She thought with heavy regret.

Raditz then check his computer to check for any arrivals besides themselves and smiled when he found no record of any. "Looks like luck is on our side brother. According to my pod's computer...we're the first ones here."

"That's excellent. That means we still have some time. Let's find a suitable place to land and contact Roshi on Earth, just to let him know we've arrived." Kakarot told them as they found a suitable location for landing.

"Understood, my love." Fasha said, agreeing with her husband.

After finding a suitable location to land, they contacted Roshi and the others and informed them of their progress. After turning their pods into capsules and putting them away, Gine spoke to her father. "So daddy, what's the plan?"

"First thing, we find a Namekian village and try to convince them into giving a Dragon Ball their possibly guarding. Although, it won't be that easy...as I doubt they'll just give it to us by simply asking." Kakarot answered, remembering their first encounter with Kami and think it would be a similar situation with his people.

Fasha had a troubled look on her face as she also remembered what Kami did the first time they met and thought his people would do the same thing. "Do you think the village leaders will...try to judge our spiritual centers?"

Kakarot sighed as he answered softly. "If I had to guess Fasha...I'd probably say yes."

Gine knew what her mother was worried about, having been told of her first encounter with her grandfather and how he'd refused to help at first before they convinced him to. "You're worried how the Namekians will react if they learn about your's and Uncle Radtiz's pasts, aren't you, Mommy?"

Fasha kneeled down to her daughter. "I'm very worried, sweetie. Uncle Raditz and I did a lot of horrible things in the past, things neither of us can undo or change, things that I'm so glad you didn't see. That side of me is something I'll never forget, no matter how hard I try."

"But that isn't who you and Uncle Raditz are anymore, Mommy. If the Namekians can't understand that...Daddy and I will help them understand." Gine said softly as she hugged her mother, which she returned.

Raditz and Kakarot smiled at this display of mother and daughter. "Kakarot, I can't imagine a better child to have for a niece. Gine is what our entire race should have been." He said as he patted his brother's shoulder.

"Indeed, brother. Not only did she inherit our mother's looks, but her comforting side as well. I may not have been able to know her, but I believe her spirit lives on in my daughter." Kakarot said with a bit of sadness as he thought of his mother.

"She does, brother. And I believe she'd be proud of the 2 of us. Seeing us fighting and living as actual brothers is something that she would have wanted. Even though she couldn't be here to see it, her wish did eventually come true." Raditz softly said as he shared a brotherly hug with his brother while thinking of their mother.

After they separated, Kakarot sensed multiple power levels to the right. "Do you guys sense those power levels?"

"Yes daddy, it must be a Namekian village. The energy is similar to Grandpa Kami and Piccolo's Namekian energy." Gine said, having sensed energy just like it in Kami and Piccolo.

"Then let's head there quickly. If Prince Vegeta was right, that monster Frieza is coming to the planet and who knows when he'll be here." Fasha said as they flew off to the village's location.

After seeing the village in sight, they slowed down their flying so they wouldn't alarm anyone, as there were children and old Namekians present. The Saiyan family landed softly as the villagers muttered softly, asking who and what these strange visitors were.

"Tell me, which one of you is the village Elder?" Kakarot asked gently.

"I am, visitors. And who are you?" The village Elder asked.

"My name is Kakarot and this is my wife, Fasha, my brother Raditz, and my wonderful daughter, Gine. My family and I do not wish to harm anyone, Elder Moori. We are only here to talk." Kakarot said respectfully as he and his family bowed in respect, making the villagers astonished after seeing how respectful and honorable the Saiyans were and beginning to be less wary of them.

"If I may ask, what is your name, honorable Elder?" Gine asked with respect.

"My name is Moori, little Gine." Moori said gently to the sweet little girl.

"It is a true honor to meet you, Elder Moori. I'm glad I got to meet more Namekians and even more glad that you all survived the storms that nearly destroyed your race." Gine said, happy that there were still more Namekians in the universe.

"If I may ask, what race are you and your family? Moori asked softly as bowed back in return "What brings your and your family to our home planet, Kakarot?" Moori asked as he eyed the visitor's tails, which were moving around a little.

Kakarot answered honestly. "My family and I are Saiyans from Earth. Two Nameks that had also been living on Earth named Kami and Piccolo are dead. Piccolo died protecting my daughter from...a maniac trying to kill her and because of their life link, Kami died with him... and so did the dragon balls on Earth."

Moori and his fellow villagers were surprised after learning what race Kakarot and his family were and that two fellow Namekians had been living on Earth as well...and had their own set of dragon balls. "How do you know of the dragon balls?"

"Well, Grandpa Kami was the creator of Earth's Dragon Balls. But now that he and Piccolo are dead, they have turned to stone and cannot be used, which is why we've come here to use your dragon balls to bring them back." Gine explained with sadness.

"We've also come to warn you and your fellow people of Namek of an upcoming threat Elder Moori." Kakarot said with concern for the Namekians.

Moori asked as he was concerned about this warning. "And threat would that be?"

"A pure evil monster known as Frieza, is on his way to Namek in order to collect the Dragon Balls by force and wish for eternal life. If he becomes immortal...no one and nothing will be save, as he has destroyed countless planets and slaughters millions of innocent lives across the galaxy."

"How do you know this?" Moori asked.

"Well, Frieza and his minions used devices called scooters that function as communicators, which our Prince had when he came to Earth. Frieza had possibly eavesdropped on them and learned of the dragon balls. But fortunately we got here before he did." Raditz explained.

"Hmm, step forward, Saiyans. Let me see into your pasts." Moori said, wanting proof that the Saiyans' intentions were pure.

The Saiyan family stepped forward and Moori did the same thing that Kami did with Kakarot and Fasha years ago, seeing all of their past and present deeds, especially Fasha and Raditz's. After it was done, Moori looked at them with distrust but after seeing the remorseful looks on their faces and remembering that they've paid the price for their mistakes by losing their race because of Frieza's betrayal and paranoia, he became sympathetic.

"I'm so sorry, my friends. While I know that you have committed horrible things under Frieza's command, I also know that it wasn't all your fault. That monster Frieza turned your race into his slaves and after you served him faithfully for years, he betrayed you and made you feel the pain he made your race cause other races across the universe. While your pasts are horrible, the good you've done in recent years far outweigh your sins, including bringing this strong, sweet little girl into the universe." Moori said gently while watching Gine talk with a child named Dende.

"Thank you, Elder Moori. While that part of our lives are long since over, it will always be part of me weather I want it to or not. But I believe that my brother in law and I have redeemed ourselves and have defeated the monsters inside of us." Fasha said with a smile, happy that the village Elder didn't see her as a monster along with her brother in law.

"Yes. If it hadn't been for Gine's love, I'd have never become the person I am today. But also because they'd named her after mine and Kakarot's mother." Raditz said with a smile.

"Yes. Your mother was very rare among your race. A kind hearted person and a great parent. She'd be so proud of you and how far you've come." Moori said with a smile. "And because of your pure intentions, you've earned the dragon ball." He said as he signaled one of the other 2 Elders to bring them the dragon ball.

He returned shortly after and the Saiyans were surprised at seeing that the Namekian dragon ball was a lot bigger than the ones on Earth. "Wow. Your dragon ball are a lot bigger than the ones Grandpa Kami made on Earth." Gine said as the Elder gave her father the dragon ball.

"Elder Moori, would it be alright if I went with Gine and her family? I could help with convincing the other Elders of their intentions." Dende said as he walked up to the Elder.

"Of course, Dende. I sense that you'll be crucial for the Saiyans' mission here. Take care, my son, and you, too...my friends." Moori said with a smile.

The Saiyans bowed before the Elder and took off with Dende, with Gine carrying the Namek child. After going through the same process with the other 6 elders, with Dende convincing them of the Saiyans' noble intentions, they got the other 6 dragon balls and were heading to the location of the 7th.

While on their way, Gine noticed something odd about the planet. "Dende, it feels like it's been a day since we landed on your planet. Why hasn't the sun set?"

"Well, Namek has 3 sun's. They each set in turn but there's always at least 1 in the sky." Dende explained as Gine and her family saw 3 sun's around the planet.

"So this planet never has night. That'll make it tough to sleep on the planet." Raditz said, knowing that with the planet never having night, it'll be hard to tell the time.

"It'll be alright, Raditz. We slept in our pods for 2 days, so I think we won't need any sleep for awhile." Kakarot said with a smirk.

"Plus I don't think we're going to be getting any sleep for a while. Not if _he's_ on his way here." Fasha said with dread, knowing that they couldn't be distracted if Frieza was coming to the planet.

Suddenly, they heard a familiar voice, making them stop. " _Kakarot_ _, Fasha. It's King Kai. Can you hear me?"_

"What is it, King Kai?" Kakarot asked.

"And hurry up because we have a schedule to keep." Fasha reminded the Kai.

" _Well, a friend of yours is on my planet. He beat your Shake Way record by a mile and he used the same methods you 2 did to make me train him. Since then his power has increased a great deal, especially now that he can use the Kaio-Ken technique. But he's been annoying me with his royal heritage and prideful talk about being a Saiyan, even though he's not a pure Saiyan."_ The Kai reported with an annoyed tone of voice.

"A friend?" Gine asked before putting together the description of the one King Kai was talking about. "Wait! It's Piccolo, isn't it?!" She asked with excitement.

" _Indeed it is, Gine. There's no way my Saiyan pride was going to let me pass up an opportunity to get even stronger, which I have."_ The voice of Piccolo told his student with the pride of a Saiyan.

"Well, old friend. You won't have to wait for too much longer. We're on our way to the 7th dragon ball and your resurrection will soon be complete." Raditz said with a chuckle.

" _Excellent. Where's Prince Vegeta? I want to speak with him."_ Piccolo asked, desiring to speak with his fellow Prince.

"He's still on Earth, Piccolo. He wasn't going to Namek without you. Don't worry, you see him soon enough." Fasha told her rival.

"King Kai, do you know Frieza's location? Where is he?" Kakarot asked, wanting to know if the tyrant that murdered his home planet and race was truly coming to Namek.

" _H-hold on. I'll look."_ King Kai said as he looked for Frieza and quickly found him and his henchmen on his ship, which was heading to Namek. " _Ahhhhhhhhhhhh! He is coming to Namek. His ship's close and will be there in 1 day's time!"_

"And there's only one thing he could be heading to Namek for: the dragon balls. Ha. Too bad he'll be far too late because we're getting our wish first." Raditz said with a smirk, knowing that Frieza will be way too late to get his wish granted.

"That'll be our greatest victory against him before he dies." Kakarot said, desiring to tell Frieza if his greatest failure before the tyrant dies.

" _No! Kakarot, listen to me! You and your family have to stay away from Frieza at all costs! Once you get your wish granted, get off the planet as quickly as you can before Frieza gets there. I'm not just saying this for your sakes either! The Earth and your earthling friends. So much as look at him wrong and Frieza's wrath will engulf everything you held dear!"_

"No! That bastard killed our home planet, our race, my parents and Fasha's friends, along with countless other worlds and their inhabitants! There's no way were letting him or his minions live to terrorize the universe anymore!" Kakarot yelled definitely.

" _Leave Frieza alone! That's an order!_ " King Kai yelled before Piccolo began squeezing his shoulder painfully.

" _Don't you dare listen to this fool, Kakarot. Get those dragon balls and wish me back. Once I'm with Vegeta, we'll head to Namek and make that bastard Frieza pay for what he's done to our people."_ Piccolo told his Saiyan brother.

"That's what we had planned, Piccolo." Kakarot said with a smirk.

" _Oh and one more thing: save some of Frieza's soldiers for Vegeta and I. We don't want you guys having all the fun. Besides, I'm pretty sure Vegeta wants some payback for them spitting on him and treating him like trash for so many years."_ Piccolo told them, desiring revenge on Frieza and his soldiers because, in a way, the Saiyans were his people as well.

"We'll be sure to save some for you and our prince, Piccolo. We wouldn't want you and him to miss your chance at a little payback." Gine said with a smirk.

" _Attagirl, Gine. I'll see you guys when I arrive with Vegeta. In the meantime, have fun."_ Piccolo told his student as he broke off contact.

"Well, let's finish our mission, guys. We've already wasted enough time." Kakarot said as they resumed their journey to the Grand Elder's home.

After a few minutes, they saw an island with a huge mountain and a house on top. "That's the Grand Elder's home? That's the most obvious location anyone would think of." Raditz said, knowing it's exactly what he'd do.

"The Grand Elder's lived here for as long anyone has known." Dende told them.

Suddenly, the door opened and a Namekian came out, and to the Saiyans' great surprise, the Namekian resembled Piccolo in every way, with the exception of the clothing he wore. "I am glad that you are here, noble Saiyans. Hello, Dende." He greeted.

"Mommy, daddy, this Namekian looks just like Piccolo." Gine said with great surprise. "And he's exceptionally powerful as well."

"Indeed he is, sweetheart. His power level is higher than the other Namekians we met, even higher than what our power levels were when we fought Prince Vegeta." Fasha said, sensing the great power of this Namekian warrior.

"Indeed. My name is Nail, and I am the strongest warrior on the planet. The Grand Elder has anticipated your arrival and is waiting for you now. He is also aware of the tyrant, Frieza coming to Namek." Nail said with dread.

"Good. The less explaining we have to do, the better." Raditz said with a smile.

"But if that's true then why haven't you and the Grand Elder moved to a safer location, Nail? This spot's too obvious that anyone could find it if they were close by." Gine asked with concern.

"Alias, little Gine, the Grand Elder knows all too well how futile that would be. And at his age, hiding isn't an option. And there's nothing left for me to do but stay by his side and protect him for as long as I can." Nail answered politely.

"So the rumors are true. The Grand Elder is not long for this world." Dende said with sadness.

"Yes. Come inside, please." Nail said as he and Dende went inside.

"Brother, this Namekian warrior could be useful in our fight against Frieza's soldiers." Raditz said, thinking that Nail could be a great ally to them until Piccolo and Vegeta arrive.

"I know, brother, but Nail is determined to stay by his Elder's side until the end. We can't force him to fight with us unless the Grand Elder allows it." Kakarot told his brother, knowing it's what he'd do in Nail's position.

"I know. But he'll have to if the Grand Elder is close to the end of his life." Raditz said with sadness.

"I have to say it, my love, but Raditz is right. With the Grand Elder close to the end of his life, Nail will have to fight to protect his people from Frieza and his soldiers, along with all the other warriors on the planet." Fasha said, siding with Raditz.

"Well, Nail can't be at every village at once. But we'll have to deal with our attack strategy when the time comes." Kakarot said as they went inside and went up to the 2nd floor with the 2 Namekians.

When they saw the Grand Elder, they were greatly surprised at how big he was. "Amazing. I never imagined a Namek could be that tall." Gine said with amazement.

"Why hello, honorable Saiyans. I am the Grand Elder of this planet. I have seen your intentions through the telepathic link with all my children. You came here for the dragon balls and already have 6 of them." The Grand Elder said with a smile.

"Yes, Grand Elder. We want to use them to bring back a friend who was killed back on Earth." Kakarot said with respect.

"Ah yes, the Namekian who created your Earth dragon balls."

"Yes. Long ago when your planet was in crisis, 1 of your people journeyed across the stars and came to Earth, our adopted home world. Our Prince said that it may have been the Prince of your world." Fasha said, remembering what Vegeta had said.

This brought back a memory of the Grand Elder's past. "So it's true. King Katas' son did survive. King Katas was the great king of Namek and when the crisis happened, he knew he couldn't let his royal heritage die, so he sent the prince offworld to save his life. But we assumed that he died. But it seems he made it to Earth and even created a set of dragon balls of his own." Grand Elder Guru said with relief that his Prince had survived.

This didn't surprise the Saiyans, who chuckled at this news. "So Piccolo really is of royal blood after all. Now it's no wonder he always called himself a prince." Fasha said with a smirk.

"Then that means Grandpa Kami is royal blood as well." Gine said with a smile, happy for her grandfather and Piccolo at really being royalty.

"Too bad Piccolo's father was nothing like King Katas, but then again he was born from the evil side of Earth." Fasha said with hate for Piccolo's father and how he nearly killed Kakarot and herself.

"And Piccolo was killed by a disgrace of a Saiyan named Nappa. That's why we came here to use your dragon balls to bring back Piccolo and Grandpa Kami. They died together because of their life link to each other." Gine said with sadness as she remembered what the now confirmed Namekian Prince did for her.

"How horrible. Tell me, was this Saiyan you speak of by any chance a Super Saiyan?" Guru asked, surprising the Saiyan family.

"You know of the Super Saiyan legend?"Raditz asked with surprise that the Elder knew of the legend among his people.

"Indeed, Raditz. The legend among your race spread throughout the universe in my time. I am also aware that it was the main reason why Frieza destroyed your race and your planet, correct?"

"But that was only a children's story." Fasha said, having heard it a lot among the other children in her childhood.

"Yes. But Frieza must have been so bothered by the legend, he got paranoid enough to not want to take any chances of it coming true. So he destroyed our planet and every Saiyan on it." Kakarot said, knowing exactly how a tyrant like Frieza's mind works through having enough of it through King Piccolo and what lengths he went to to prevent any threat to him.

"Fasha, you say that Prince Piccolo had a father? Guru asked.

"Yes, Grand Elder. But he was pure evil born from the evil of humanity." Fasha said.

"Please, indulge an old man and stand by my side." Guru polletly said.

Fasha reluctantly stood beside the Grand Elder and the ancient Namekian put his hand on her head, seeing into her memories of the story of Kami having to purge the evil he'd been exposed to on Earth from his heart, splitting himself into 2 equal halves: the pure hearted Kami and the evil King Piccolo and how the evil Namekian had caused humanity so much pain and suffering from the evil that they inadvertently created, and how Kami could do nothing to stop him because of their life link.

"I see. The evil side of humanity created an evil in the prince that split his body. Oh the pain of it. The 2 halves reminded equal in power, but the pure hearted Kami could never subdue the dark mirror image born of the rift, and thus, Piccolo was born. But Piccolo's son grew to be even stronger than the 2 of them because of the Saiyan blood flowing through his veins. In being born part Saiyan, he was the first and only of his kind. If only he could have become whole again, he would have the one named Frieza bowed at his feet."

"This shocked Fasha and Raditz, not believing that by some chance Piccolo and Kami became whole again, they could be powerful enough to defeat even Frieza himself.

"The legendary Super Namekian." Nail whispered.

"Wait Nail, are you saying that there is a legend similar to our Super Saiyan legend?" Raditz asked with great surprise.

"Well, to be honest I'm not sure myself. When I was a child I heard stories about the legendary Super Namekian. The stories say that he was the most powerful being in the universe, rivaled only by the Super Saiyan of legend. When I reached my potential, I thought that I was the most likely candidate but now that I know of the prince, I'm not so sure. If Piccolo is as powerful as Guru says, there's a chance that he could be the warrior of legend, but with his being split in half, that power split as well."

"It's true that Piccolo's power is split, but the Saiyan blood in him seems to greatly compensate for that. Imagine how powerful he could be if he reunited with Kami, he could be the strongest Namekian in the universe." Guru said, just imagining how powerful the Namekian Prince could be if the 2 halves became whole again.

"Then if that's true, we must bring Piccolo back to life now. Every second we waste here just has Frieza getting closer to the planet." Kakarot said.

"Indeed, my friends. Your intentions and courage are pure. Take the dragon ball." Guru said, getting his dragon ball and giving it to Gine. "And as a reward, let me bring out your latest potential." He said, putting his hand on Fasha's head and concentrated his power to unlock the female Saiyan's power a great deal.

The others were amazed at how much Fasha's power has risen. "Incredible, Fasha. Your power just skyrocketed." Kakarot said with a smile as he embraced his wife.

"But, Grand Elder, wouldn't unlocking someone's potential drain your life force?" Gine said with concern for the Elder.

"Not at all, little Gine. I only draw out a person's potential if the power is there to tap into. My life force isn't affected in the slightest." Guru assured the Saiyan child.

"Then perhaps you can do it for all of us. We'll need all the power we can get if we're going to stand a chance against Frieza and his soldiers." Raditz said, thinking that if the Elder unlocked their power, they should at least stand a chance.

"I understand, Raditz. Stand here and I will proceed immediately." Guru said before he unlocked all of the Saiyan's potential, greatly increasing their power levels.

"Incredible. I feel like I've just been reborn!" Gine said as she felt her new power surging through her.

"I'm glad you are impressed with your new strength, my friends, but you must hurry if you are to make your wishes." Nail said as Guru unlocked Dende's power as well.

"Wishes? You mean the dragon balls here can grant 3 wishes instead of just 1? That's great! But I think there's more to it than just granting 3 wishes, isn't there, Grand Elder?" Fasha asked, guessing that the Namekian dragon balls were different from Earth's.

"That is correct, Fasha. In case anyone with evil intentions wanted to dragon balls for their own ends, I made sure that the dragon could not appear unless you spoke in Namekian language, and it is the same precaution for granting wishes as well." Guru explained.

"If that's true, you made the right decision, Grand Elder. With Frieza around, you can never have too many precautions when it comes to having dragon balls." Kakarot said, grateful that the Grand Elder made such precautions when he created the dragon balls.

"And seeing as you can't move, I'm assuming Dende here will be our translator?" Raditz asked, already knowing the answer.

"Of course, my friends. I'd be honored to help you with granting your wishes, whatever they are." Dende said with a smile.

"Then let's go. There's no more time to waste." Fasha said as they all flew off to another island and sat the dragon balls together, with the exception of Nail, who wanted to have a word with his master. "Well, it's now or never, Dende, summon the eternal dragon."

"Yes ma'am." Dende said before speaking in Namekian language. " _ **Eternal dragon Porunga, arise to Grant my wish**_!"

A seconds, the dragon balls began to grow and the sky turned black the same way they did when the Earth dragon was summoned. The dragon then came out but to the Saiyans' astonishment, Porunga was bigger and slightly more intimidating than Shenron was.

"I-incredible. I never imagined that the Namekian dragon could be more threatening than Shenron could be." Fasha said with surprise.

"Mommy, I never thought that the dragon could be so incredible looking. I mean I've never even seen Shenron before but if dragon more intimidating then he is, I'm not sure I'll ever get the image of the Namekian dragon out of my mind." Gine said, hugging her mother's leg.

"Same here, Gine." Raditz said with a gasp.

"Me 3."

"This is my first time seeing him myself. So I'm surprised, too." Dende said with amazement.

" **YOU WHO HAVE GATHERED THE DRAGON BALLS AND SUMMONED ME FORTH, SPEAK YOUR HEART'S DESIRE AND I WILL GRANT YOU ANY 3 WISHES THAT ARE WITHIN MY POWER!** " Porunga said.

"Dende, ask the dragon to bring back Piccolo, then use the 3rd wish to send him to Earth where prince Vegeta is waiting for him." Gine told her friend.

"Right. The Namekian child said before speaking in Namekian language. " _ **Eternal dragon, please revive our Namekian Prince, Piccolo from death.**_ "

" **AS YOU WISH.** " Porunga said as his eyes glowed.

 **In Otherworld**

Piccolo's Halo disappeared, signaling that Piccolo was now revived, making the Namekian Prince chuckle. "Yes. THE NAMEKIAN PRINCE IS AMONG THE LIVING ONCE MORE! NOW, GINE, SEND ME TO EARTH WHERE MY FELLOW PRINCE AWAITS! DO IT!"

"YOU KNOW WHAT? DO WHAT YOU WANT! I DON'T CARE ANYMORE!" King Kai yelled, knowing that he couldn't stop the proud Namekian Prince.

 **Back on Namek**

" **YOUR FIRST WISH HAS BEEN GRANTED. SPEAK YOUR 2ND WISH AND I WILL GRANT ANYTHING WITHIN MY POWER."**

" _ **Great dragon, please send Piccolo to Earth where the Saiyan Prince Vegeta is waiting for him."**_ Dende requested.

" **I WILL GRANT THIS WISH. PRINCE PICCOLO WILL BE SENT TO WHERE THE SAIYAN PRINCE AWAITS HIM."** Porunga said as he granted the 2nd wish, sending Piccolo to Earth.

"And now for the 3rd wish. Dende, we want you to send everyone on this planet to Earth, except for myself and my family. Today is the day Frieza pays for everything he's done to us and the entire universe." Gine said, wanting the Namekians safe from all the fighting that would be taking place on the planet.

"Of course, Gine, I'll make it now." Dende said with a smile.

"Wait, Dende, change the wish. Send everyone on Namek to Earth, except for the Saiyans...and myself." Nail said as he walked up to them, surprising the Saiyan family.

"But Nail, your duty is to protect the Grand Elder." Gine said as she walked up to the warrior Namekian.

"The Grand Elder is nearing the end of his life and I'd rather not let his last days be torture because of the fighting that will happen on the planet. He and the others will be much safer on Earth and will be well protected with your earthling warrior friends there. My talents could serve well in the coming battles against Frieza and his soldiers. Besides, I'd consider it a great honor to fight alongside the most powerful race in the universe, especially if our long lost Prince is coming with yours."

The Saiyans smiled at Nail's determination to fight alongside them and his long lost Prince. His strength was exceptional and that could give them an advantage in battle. Plus, he could easily take care of any threat that may harm Gine. "Nail, you're a good man and a great warrior. We accept your offer to fight alongside us." Kakarot said as he shook the Namekian's hand.

"Dende, make the wish now." Nail said to his little brother with a smile.

"Yes, my big brother." The Namek child said before turning to the Namekian dragon. " _ **Porunga, please send everyone on Namek to the planet Earth, except for the Saiyans and Nail**_."

" **IT SHALL BE DONE. I WILL MOVE EVERYONE ON NAMEK TO PLANET EARTH, EXCEPT FOR THE SAIYANS AND NAIL**." Porunga said as he granted the wish, teleporting every Namekian to Earth in a white flash of light until they were all off the planet. **"YOUR WISHES HAVE BEEN GRANTED. FAREWELL!** " The dragon said before disappeared into the dragon balls as they floated into the air and scattered.

"Nail, what will happen to the dragon balls? If they stay on the planet, they'll more than likely be destroyed if Frieza decides to destroy the planet." Fasha asked.

"Don't worry, Fasha, the dragon balls will follow their creator to whatever planet he is on. They will not be destroyed as long as they exist in the hearts of the Namekians." Nail assured the female Saiyan.

"That's great, my friend. In the meantime, let's wait and find a base of operations for our strategy." Kakarot said as they flew off to a place Nail knew of where they could plan out their attacks.

 **Meanwhile on Earth**

Vegeta was waiting inside the Capsule Corp building when he heard Bulma's voice. "VEGETA, COME QUICK! IT'S PICCOLO! HE'S HERE!"

This surprised the Saiyan Prince as he rushed to where Bulma was waiting beside the ship that would take him to Namek. When he saw his fellow Saiyan Prince, he was surprised at how much his power had increased.

Piccolo walked up to Vegeta and held out his hand. "Hello, Prince Vegeta, it's great to see you again." He said with a smile.

Vegeta returned the smile and shook Piccolo's hand. "It's good to have you back with us, Piccolo. And I see that you've increased your power a great deal."

"Indeed. But right now I'm sensing multiple power levels similar to mine. It must be the other Namekians. Kakarot, must have used the dragon balls to send them here where they'd be safe from the fighting. Good." Piccolo said with a smile at knowing his people were safe.

"The others are heading to where they are now. I'm going there as well since the Namekians are going to need a place to stay while they're here." Bulma said.

"Excellent. I'm sure my weakling counterpart is aware of this as well and is also heading to their location. We're going to Namek to help our fellow Saiyans in their fight. Is the ship ready for departure?"

"Yes. It'll take you about 6 days to get to Namek and there's also an artificial gravity machine that goes all the way to 100 times the gravity of Earth. You'll be able to train in that time until you get to Namek." Bulma said as the warrior princes entered the ship. "Here. Take these." She said, throwing them 2 bags of senzu beans.

"Thanks. Take care of the other Namekians." Piccolo said as the door closed.

Vegeta quickly activated the ship and pressed the button to make it fly. In a matter of minutes, the ship was off the planet and heading to Namek. Piccolo walked up to his fellow Prince as Vegeta opened a box that had Saiyan armor in it. (Vegeta's armor in the Android saga) He gave it to Piccolo. "The Saiyan armor will suit you, Piccolo. Being a Saiyan/Namekian hybrid, I think you'd want to dress like one as well."

Piccolo smirked, took off his cape and put on the armor. "It does indeed, Vegeta. But no time for admiring looks. It's time to begin our training. And since we've both mastered 10 times gravity, we should master 20 before going any further."

"With pleasure." Vegeta said with a smirk as he activated the gravity machine and turned it to 20 times gravity and the warrior princes began their training as the ship began its 6 day journey to planet Namek where fellow Saiyan warriors were waiting.

 **1 day later**

The Saiyans getting acquainted with Nail and had learned a lot about him. They'd also told him of Piccolo's past as an evil demon Prince and how he sacrificed himself to protect Gine, which Nail sympathized with.

Suddenly, they all sensed a presence that Fasha and Raditz knew all too well... Frieza and his soldiers. "What's the call, Kakarot?" Raditz asked his brother.

"Once Frieza and his lackeys land, we raise and hide our power levels to confuse them since they'll no doubt have scouters with them. We also need to make sure to stay at a far enough distance so they won't actually see us. When they separate into small search parties to look for us...that's when we strike: starting with the foot soldiers and then moving on that bastard's 'elite' warriors. But we also need to avoid getting into an actual battle against Frieza, since neither of us are ready or powerful enough to face him just yet." Kakarot answered, knowing they would have to avoid an actual confrontational assault on Frieza as they weren't powerful enough to face him yet.

Fasha, Gine and Raditz nodded in agreement with his plan and foresight: playing it safe by taking out the small fry first and eliminating the tyrant's loyal servants: Dodoria and Zarbon. They also knew that Kakarot was right about avoiding an actual fight with Frieza, as they weren't ready to confront him, even with their increased power.

"Fasha, you're with me. Nail, you go with Raditz and Gine. But we're taking Dodoria. He's got a debt he has to pay to Fasha that is long overdue. You guys take Zarbon when you come across him." Kakarot said, wanting his wife to have her long deserved revenge on the one who killed her team and hurt his father.

"Ok. We'll check back here after Zarbon and Dodoria are taken care of But Zarbon is all mine. He's going to pay for spitting on Vegeta and I all those years." Raditz said with a smirk.

"Gine, sweetie, stay with uncle Raditz and Nail. With Frieza on this planet, no one goes anywhere alone." Fasha sternly told her daughter.

"I will, Mommy. It'll be like I'm with Piccolo and uncle Raditz because Nail looks exactly like him." Gine said with a smile at feeling like she'd be with her uncle and teacher because Nail was Piccolo's spitting image.

"Great. Now, let's proceed with the plan, everyone. Once the soldiers, Zarbon and Dodoria are taken care of, we all meet back here." Kakarot told everyone as they flew off in separate directions to begin their plan.

 **On another part of the planet**

After Frieza's ship had landed on Namek, the tyrant and his minions were surprised and confused as they weren't picking up any life forms on their Scouters. Dodoria was glancing around and attempting to locate a power level with his Scouter, but was detecting none. "Something strange is going on my Lord. The Scouters aren't picking up any life forms on this planet!"

Zarbon agreed as he could tell right away something indeed off. "We are obviously on the correct planet, but for some strange reason...it's completely deserted." He said with shock before the scouters began beeping.

The scouters showed 2 high power levels, which suddenly disappeared, making Dodoria huff. "What the? Two power levels, both at 14,000!"

"That's when three more power levels had surfaced and disappeared, just like the previous two. Zarbon stated in surprise. "Now there's three power levels; two at 7,000 and one at 18,000!"

The foot soldiers muttered to each other in confusion as their Scouters had picked up multiple power levels, all at random readings and popping all over the place. Frieza, obviously suspecting someone was playing mind games with them, stated loud and clearly, "Zarbon! I want you and Dodoria, along with half of our forces to scout this entire planet and try to locate whoever is attempting to play games with us. Bring whoever it is dead or alive, so I may savor every moment of hearing them beg for their life before ending it."

"At once Lord Frieza." Zarbon said while smiling evilly along with Dodoria as they bowed before their master and flew out of the ship, splitting up into 3 hunting parties.

"Whoever these people trying to play mind games with me are, they will soon learn there are dire consequences for picking the wrong target." Frieza said to himself.

 **With Zarbon**

The green haired alien warrior was flying blindly and was baffled as his scouter wasn't picking up any power level readings. "I don't understand. How are there power levels that pop up and suddenly vanish? Perhaps Squad 3 is having better luck." He said as he pushed the button on his scouter. "This is Commander Zarbon to Squad 3. Come in." But he only got nothing but static. "This is Commander Zarbon! Search party 3, come in!" He said with a bit more force. Unknown to him, Squad 3 was already defeated and dead; as the last remaining trooper had received a powerful punch to his face from Fasha, which sent him crashing right into the side of a cliff, dead.

 **Meanwhile with Dodoria**

The pink alien was searching his quadrant, getting the same results as Zarbon, making him frustrated as he attempted to contact a different search party. "Squad 5, this is Commander Dodoria. Have you found anything?" The pink skinned warrior only heard nothing but static, making him ask with more force. "Search party 5, this is Commander Dodoria! Come in! Have you found any..."

" _Commander Dodoria, my entire platoon is dead_!" A foot soldier told him with fear in his voice.

This got Dodoria confused. "What do you mean your entire squad is dead?!" He demanded.

" _This Namek appeared out of nowhere and blindsided my platoon...and he isn't alone! Raditz and a little girl are helping...AHH_!" The foot soldier screamed before Dodoria heard nothing but static.

The pink skinned warrior had a troubled look on his face after the squad leader screamed and asked to himself. "Raditz is here...and he's fighting alongside a Namekian?! But that's impossible! Raditz is a low-class Saiyan. There's no way he could kill an entire squad on his own!"

Only unknown to Dodoria, two shadowy figures were flying directly above and behind him and the pink skinned alien cried out in pain a powerful punch to the back of his head sent him plummeting into the green ocean After swimming back to the surface and gasping for air from the surprise attack, Dodoria was surprised at whom it was that attacked him: Fasha and Kakarot. Dodoria was shocked after seeing Kakarot...as he looked exactly like Bardock, the weak Saiyan he injured and was the one who opposed Frieza when he destroyed planet Vegeta.

"Fasha, you Saiyan bitch and putrid traitor!" Dodoria angrily yelled as he got out of the water.

Kakarot growled angrily at those words and stated darkly. "Watch your mouth, fish face! No one insults my wife and gets away with it."

Dodoria noticed that the Saiyan sounded much younger than Bardock and how referred to Fasha as his wife. "Hey, wait a second! Your not Bardock!"

Both Kakarot and Fasha laughed at Dodoria's choice of words and the male Saiyan answered. "You're right Dodoria. I'm not Bardock...I'm his youngest son and Raditz's brother, Kakarot!"

The pink skinned alien was shocked at this revelation. "Bardock...had two sons?!"

"Yes, he did. Consider this Judgement Day, Dodoria! Frieza and his entire galactic empire are finished, as are you!" Fasha said with hatred at the one who killed her friends.

"Hahahahahaha! Keep dreaming, Fasha, you're just a low level Saiyan. My power puts yours to shame in a million lifetimes!" Dodoria said as he checked his scooter, which showed Fasha and Kakarot's power levels at 2'000 each. "And even if you did kill me and Zarbon, neither of your Saiyan monkeys would be powerful enough to defeat Lord Frieza...a lesson both Vegeta's pathetic excuse for a king and father and Bardock learned the hard way!"

Kakarot growled angrily at Dodoria for mentioning how Frieza killed his and Raditz father. "That murdering son of a bitch is going to get what's coming to him. But you're first, bastard!"

"1 question, Fasha, how'd you find me without a scouter? Without one of those you brainless monkeys can't tell where anyone is!" Dodoria demanded.

"I'm afraid you're wrong, bastard. During our time on Earth we were taught a whole lot of useful techniques; like how to detect an opponent's energy and location without those stupid gadgets. We were taught by the Guardian of the planet, who happened to be a Namekian. And if he could do it, so could we." Fasha explained, confusing the pink alien.

"It's really a pretty simple technique once you get the hang of it, but it doesn't require much strength and we know how your type is only interested in flexing your muscles. Then again, there's nothing wrong with an occasional show of force." Kakarot said with a smirk.

"Wait. So that's the planet you 2 were hiding on, wasn't it? It must have been."

"Oh we weren't hiding, you bastard. While Kakarot was going to be sent to Earth as a routine Saiyan mission, I chose to go with my love in order to raise and train him, which I succeeded in. But now that we're here, we're going to make you pay!" Fasha said with determination to make this murdering bastard pay.

"I don't care about your vendetta, Fasha! Now run while you can before I kill you both!" Dodoria threatened.

"First, we're going to show you something fun: we've learned how to suppress our power." Fasha said with a smirk as she and Kakarot began to power up

What the scouter showed shocked Dodoria so much, he began to sweat. "What's this? Your power levels are rising fast!"

"That's right, Dodoria. Now remind us, what was you said about your power putting ours to shame in a million lifetimes?!" Kakarot said as he and his wife continued to power up while showing their auras.

"But how?! There's no way low level Saiyans could have this kind of power!" Dodoria said as his scouter showed their power levels still rising, making him afraid of the numbers.

"Stupid idiot! Over the years, our bodies have been subjected to combat situations that you could only dream of! Most of the battles we've had on Earth have nearly claimed our lives. Did you really think we'd be content to be weaker than a coward who hides behind Frieza his whole damn life?!"

"28? 30? 32? 34'000 each?!" Dodoria counted before his scouter shorted out and blew up at the high power reading. "It doesn't matter how much power you 2 have. Get out of here or you're both dead! This is a once in a lifetime opportunity, so take it! Get out of here!" He said as he began trembling.

"That's generous of you, or are you just scared of us?" Kakarot asked with dark humor.

"Yes. That's it, isn't it? That scooter just showed you our latest power level and your terrified at it!" Fasha said with a hatred tone of voice as Dodoria made a face of fear. "Hahahahahaha. You just saw it on your scooter Dodoria! You're weak compared to us now!"

"No! There's no way those power readings were right! You low-class trash can't be that strong and I'll PROVE IT!" Dodoria yelled as he attack the Saiyan lovers with his Maximum Buster, but to his shock, they were gone.

Kakarot and Fasha appeared right behind him. "We warned you not to underestimate us, but you chose not to listen, bastard." Fasha said as Dodoria tried to punch her but she caught his arm and jumped over him as he spinned around and grabbed his other arm, pulling them behind him painfully while laughing. "Your even slower than I expected! We Saiyans grow stronger with every battle, but you already knew that, didn't you?" It's very impressive, isn't it, muderor? We've been fighting and improving while you've been getting lazy and soft! Hahahahahaha! Oh I've been waiting for this for years, you bastard, now I will kill you!"

"Hold on, Fasha! Wait! I can help you! I know what happened to your friends! Your old crew!" Dodoria said, not knowing that Fasha already knew what happened.

After thinking, Fasha decided that she wanted to hear what happened from him before she killed him as she looked at her husband knowingly before letting go of Dodoria. "Alright, talk, and no games Dodoria because we're not in the mood for it!"

"Alright, you don't have to get all huffy about it. As Raditz probably told you both, Frieza told you that Planet Vegeta had been destroyed and that's true, but Frieza's story about it being crushed by a meteor was a lie. Frieza knew that no 1 Saiyan could ever get in his way, but a whole bunch of them could cause problems. The thing is he noticed more and more Saiyan babies being born with highly developed combat skills, like you 2 and your pathetic excuse of a prince Vegeta. A group of intent warriors might grow into a strong Saiyan army someday and you wouldn't stay loyal to Frieza forever. He had a choice: either see what happened when you got older or wipe out the only race that would ever be powerful enough to oppose him, and I think he came to the only _right_ conclusion: destroy them. And to make sure that the job was done right, Frieza did it himself. He blew up Planet Vegeta and every worthless, pathetic Saiyan on it, including your soft hearted, whoring bitch of a mother, Kakarot! But not Vegeta or your brother. Frieza had plans for them. The prince of the Saiyan race and your worthless brother would make valuable additions to his team, along with very often playthings to spit on and taunt. Did you really think it was coincidence that lord Frieza sent them to another planet before yours exploded? But I'm the one who killed your pathetic weakling friends, Fasha. It was such a shame that both you and Bardock weren't there with your pathetic friends. My men and I butchered your's and Bardock's friends far too easily. They didn't even give us a decent challenge, which was so sad...as you Saiyans are supposed to be 'strongest warriors in the universe'. You should have been there to see their faces...when I killed them. And I took great pleasure in injuring your father, Kakarot. But before he died, he tried to take 1 last desperate stand... before Frieza obliterated him with your planet and your pathetic weakling race!" He said with great sadistic pleasure while smiling evilly at the Saiyan lovers. "So there it is. You're both finally in on our little private joke. Why don't you take a minute to let it all sink in while I let Frieza know your both here, along with Raditz?"

"You're not going _anywhere!"_ Kakarot said darkly. "Our people served Frieza faithfully, and he repaid us in our own blood. And for what he's done to us, he will...pay with his life!"

"And another thing, you bastard, we already knew everything, but we wanted to hear it from you. You'll pay for your part in our pain as well, especially for what you did on planet Meat! THIS IS FOR MINE AND BARDOCK'S TEAM... AND OUR FRIENDS!" Fasha yelled as both Kakarot and Fasha had a dead look in their eyes before disappearing, which confused Dodoria before they landed a flurry of insanely fast punches and kicks on him, tearing his armor. After smashing Dodoria into the ground with a head over smash, Kakarot grabbed his left leg and used his Dragon Throw, spinning him around in three complete circles before tossing him into the air as Fasha ended his wrenched life with her Full Energy wave.

"FRIEZA!" Dodoria screamed as he was vaporized completely.

Fasha and Kakarot lowered their power levels and unwrapped their tail from their waists as they embraced each other. "At last, I've finally won my old team's long deserved revenge." She said as tears of joy fell from her eyes.

"And once we get stronger, we'll kill that bastard, Frieza and win the revenge of our planet, our people, our king, and especially my mother, and father." Kakarot said as he shared a passionate kiss with his Fasha. "Let's head back to the cave, my love. We don't want to keep Gine, Raditz and Nail waiting for us."

"Of course, my love. I hope Gine is fighting well. We'll have plenty of things to tell her once she's finished with her opponents." Fasha said as they kissed before flying back to the cave, thinking of the battles that were coming real soon.

 _ **Power levels**_

 _Kakarot suppressed 2'000_

 _Kakarot potential unlocked 34'000_

 _Fasha suppressed 2'000_

 _Fasha potential unlocked 34'000_

 _Raditz suppressed 1'200_

 _Raditz potential unlocked 30'000_

 _Gine suppressed 1'200_

 _Gine potential unlocked 28'000_

 _Nail presumably suppressed 10'000_

 _Dodoria full power 22'000_

 **There you go, guys, the 1st part of the Namek saga has begun. Next will be Raditz, Gine and Nail battling Zarbon his soldiers and Raditz getting some revenge of his own. After that, they will fight Frieza's elite team, which will be extremely tough for then, even with their increased power. Rate and review. See you soon, guys.**


	18. Namek saga part 2

**Here we go, guys, the Namek saga continues. Raditz, Gine, and Nail will face Frieza's second lieutenant and get some payback for himself and his Prince, going on a stealth and sabotage mission at Frieza's spaceship, making the tyrant desperate enough to call in reinforcements that the Saiyan family will have to give everything they have just to survive long enough for the warrior princes to arrive and have their own fun. Anyway, enjoy part 2, my friends.**

Raditz, Gine and Nail had just gotten done with dealing with Frieza's foot soldiers and Gine had just vaporized the last one "Those guys are weak compared to us. Why in universe would a murderer like Frieza have soldiers with extremely weak power levels?"

"Well, a tyrant like Frieza usually has minions that he feels he has to dominate, Gine, so he'll be well protected. But don't be arrogant, my niece, Dodoria and Zarbon are not as weak as those foot soldiers." He said before they sensed something.

"That's mother and father powering up. They wouldn't need to unless they came across Dodoria or Zarbon." Gine said with a smile, knowing her parents were alright. "And I think I know which one it was."

"Yes. Fasha's finally gotten her revenge on Dodoria for what he did to her and father's old team and himself." Raditz said with a smile, knowing that his sister in law's friends were finally avenged.

"And now their spirits can finally rest in peace knowing that their killer has finally gotten his long overdue punishment and the punishment he is receiving in hell." Nail said with a smile, knowing that Dodoria was suffering in hell. "But alas our work isn't done yet. I sense another power level as strong as Dodoria in the other direction."

"There's no mistaking who it is either. Lucky us. I've been waiting for Zarbon to separate from Frieza's little herd. It's time I had payback on that bastard. During the years Vegeta and I worked for Frieza, Zarbon and Dodoria did nothing but spit in our faces and taunt us every chance they got, even when we completed our 'missions'. Since then we've been waiting for the perfect opportunity to kill both of them, and now that day has finally come!" Raditz said, desiring to finally end Zarbon and get revenge for himself and his Prince.

"Uncle Raditz, I know that you want to kill that jerk, but I sense that there's more to Zarbon than meets the eye. Any one of us could end him but there's a chance that he has something he can use to catch us off guard. We'll need a plan if we hope to beat him." Gine told her uncle gently and with respect as she put her hands on his shoulder guards.

"Tell me, Gine, who taught you how to plan strategies?" Nail wondered.

"Well, Mommy and Daddy have always taught me that you just don't go charging into a fight before knowing what your enemy is capable of. Piccolo taught me that as well during our time together while we trained together." Gine answered, thinking of her Namekian Prince teacher.

"And it's a good thing they did, Gine. Because I was just like you at your age when it came to fighting. Fortunately, I've got the perfect plan to deal with Zarbon." Raditz said with a smirk as he told his niece and Namekian friend his plan for dealing with Frieza's second lieutenant.

 **A little later with Zarbon**

Zarbon was still searching for whoever was playing games with him and his lord/master, but he couldn't help but wonder who was killing the foot flying over a wide ocean with multiple islets underneath him, the green skinned alien's Scouter picked out up a power level of 10,000 and he spotted a streak of bluish/white light charging in towards him: Raditz.

"So it is Raditz, but how could his power level have increased so much?" He said with surprise before smirking as he felt this was his lucky day as he'd be able to bring in one of the Saiyan traitors to Frieza. He then pressed the button on his scouter. "Lord Frieza, this is Zarbon. I found one of the people responsible for playing games with us. I believe you're going to like this."

" _Why is that Zarbon_?" Frieza asked in a monotone voice.

"The one I'm about to cripple and bring back to the ship...is Raditz." Zarbon answered with a smug smirk.

After hearing that one of the responsible for interfering with his plans was one of three Saiyans he foolishly let live for so long was on Namek, Frieza stated simply, " _Cripple that backstabbing Saiyan traitor and bring him back to the ship, Zarbon, but before you do, interrogate him first. I want to know who else is helping him. If he refuses to talk...I'll end his worthless and wretched life."_

The green skinned warrior smiled evilly while leaving the Scouter on so his master could hear everything. "As you command, my lord." He said before he and Raditz flew in, charging towards the other before colliding and skidding to a stop 2 feet from each other.

Zarbon stated with his arms crossed against his chest. "Well, well. It's been a long time Raditz. Where's Vegeta? Did your fearless leader finally get the sense of fear to not flying into a suicide fight?"

"Oh you're wrong about that, Zarbon. He'll be here soon, but unfortunately for you, you'll never be alive to see it. I hoped to never see your face ever again...but I also couldn't pass up the opportunity to getting some well deserved payback for myself and my prince that's long overdue!" Raditz said with hatred for the one who did nothing but mock him and Vegeta every chance he got.

Zarbon chuckled and countered. "You, fight me? Ha ha ha, you've got to be kidding! Just because your power level has indeed increased, somewhat, you're far from locking horns with me or Dodoria!"

Raditz smirked and countered. "Is that so? Why don't you contact Dodoria and let him you located me?"

After detecting something in the Saiyan's tone, as if he knew something that he didn't, Zarbon had decided to contact his fellow field commander. "Dodoria, this is Zarbon. Do you read me?" After not getting a response, he tried again, "Dodoria, do you read me? Over!" Raditz kept his Saiyan smirk with his armed crossed, as Zarbon had tried a third and last time, "Dodoria, answer me damn it!"

The Saiyan warrior stated. "I'm afraid that Dodoria won't ever answer back now or ever again, Zarbon...since he's dead."

"What?! You can't have killed him! You're lying!"

"Oh I'm not the one who killed that pink bastard."

"Then who did it?!" Zarbon demanded, wanting to know who it was that killed his partner.

Raditz smiled slyly and countered as he got into a battle stance. "You'll have to defeat me in order to learn who killed old fat muscle for brains."

The green skinned alien stated through gritted teeth, since he was not in the mood for games. "With pleasure you low level ape trash!"

The battle began and to Zarbon's great surprise, Raditz's strength and speed had improved and increased greatly, as they matched each other blow for blow. After blocking a punch to the gut but landing an aerial roundhouse kick that landed straight to Zarbon's chest, sending him back before he righted himself. Zarbon attempted to blast the former low-class warrior with his Elegant Blaster but Raditz countered with his Double Sunday attack, colliding in an energy beam struggle which ended in a tie, creating an explosion of light and smoke.

"What? How could he have countered my Elegant Blaster?!" Zarbon asked as he covered his eyes. he then noticed his scouter detecting a second power level, belonging to a different person. The green skinned warrior was caught by surprised as a Masenko Beam had struck him behind his back and sent him crashing onto an islet. He got back up with shock on his face as he shouted out. "Who did that?! Who else is around here?!"

That was when a young female voice yelled out. "Surprise, pretty boy!"

Zarbon turned to his left to see Gine in a shooting stance, showing she was the one who blasted him. "What the? Who are you, little brat?!"

Gine unwrapped her tail from her waist and moved it around. "I think the tail is obviouse to what I am, but if you want to know, I'm Raditz's niece." She said with a Saiyan smirk as her uncle landed beside her.

"A Saiyan child? But that's impossible! Wait. You have a niece, Raditz?!" Zarbon said, realizing that the only way Raditz could have a niece was if he had...a brother. "Wait. YOU HAD A SIBLING?!"

"Indeed I did, Zarbon. A brother to be specific...and a sister in law who is also one of the last remaining pure Saiyans in existence." Raditz revealed before destroying his scouter.

Zarbon rubbed his eye where his scouter had been. " _So there were 2 more Saiyans who were off the planet before it was destroyed. They must have left the planet and we're lucky to escape to a planet we never thought of looking for them._ " Zarbon thought beforer realizing who it was that killed Dodoria...the little girl's parents: Raditz's brother and sister in law whom were also on Namek.

"Any last words before you die, pretty boy?" Gine asked with a smirk.

Zarbon suddenly had a dark and insane smile slowly growing on his face. "Normally I hate having to do this..but you two Saiyan monkeys have forced my hand!"

"What are you talking about?" Raditz asked, caught off guard along with his niece.

"THIS!" He yelled before he suddenly transformed into a very hideous form, shocking the Saiyans as they stepped back.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Raditz asked, shocked beyond belief at the repulsive form.

Zarbon chuckled as he answered in a deeper more monstrous voice. "My true power at its highest. I, too, loathe this form, because of its hideous appearance...but it's worth the price of admission, especially when I cripple the fools who dare challenge me! Oh but here's another surprise: Lord Frieza told me that he has a similar transformation, but you apes won't be alive to see it!"

It seemed that the newly transformed Zarbon was even stronger than he was before. While he was giving both Raditz and Gine a worthy challenge, they had a difficult time matching his punches and kicks. Zarbon delivered a powerful aerial cartwheel kick, connecting with Raditz's lower jaw and followed with an inside kick to his mid-stomach. Gine attempted to help her uncle by firing another Masenko beam attack, only for Zarbon to swat it away and smile evilly while growling in an intimidating manner. He proceeded to rush to the Saiyan child landed a number of insanely fast punches and kicks that she could barely block/evade and cry out, "Uncle Raditz, help!"

After recovering from the previous blows, Raditz would charge in to his niece's aid. "Leave her alone, you ugly freak!"

But before Zarbon had turned his attention to Raditz, he cried out in pain as a Full Power Energy Wave had landed directly and damaged his Battle Jacket, along with his cape, making both Saiyans smile as Nail had revealed himself and joined in the fray.

"WHAT?! FIRST 2 SAIYANS AND NOW A WORTHLESS NAMEKIAN?! I CANNOT STAND THIS HUMILIATION! I SWEAR I'LL CRUSH ALL OF YOU SCUM!" Zarbon roared, now fully enraged at being humiliated into transforming into his hideous form by a low class and a little girl...and being harmed in it as no one had ever pushed him this far before.

Gine, Nail and Raditz smirked as their plan had worked perfectly: by attacking Zarbon separately, they'd knew he would eventually grow mad and more vulnerable to attacks, even if the transformation was a surprise. Gine and Raditz charged in together; with the little Saiyan girl using the Zanku Fist technique that her father taught her and her uncle using his Exciting Year technique to land insanely fast punches and kicks that Zarbon could barely dodge/block.

Nail had prepared a Special Beam cannon while the Saiyans kept Zarbon occupied. Gine had showed him the technique and said that Piccolo had invented it. Gine had even offered to teach Nail the technique, which he eagerly accepted. He launched the blast at Zarbon, who barely dodged it...but left himself open to another sneak attack from Gine, who landed an aerial flying kick, striking Zarbon behind his upper back that would force him staggering forward. He attempted to strike her, only to miss and take a spinning kick to the face from Raditz before Nail fired a powerful paralyzing attack that struck Zarbon dead on.

Nail turned to his Saiyan friend. "He's all yours, Raditz! Finish him!"

Raditz stated while nodding in approval as he liked Nail's fighting style. "Thanks, Nail, I owe you one!" Raditz then charged up enough energy around his right fist and thrusted it right through Zarbon's stomach, through his damaged battle jacket, causing him great agonizing pain as blue blood dripped from him.

"Raditz, I was just following orders. I-i beg you, have mercy, please!" Zarbon begged like the coward he was.

"No. You deserve no mercy from me, Zarbon! This is for all those years you and Dodoria spat in mine and Vegeta's faces while we worked for you, bastard!" He said with hate as he fired a Full Power Energy Wave right through Zarbon's body and he, Gine and Nail would watch in satisfaction as Zarbon's lifeless body had flew away and sank right into the ocean.

"Well, that takes care of ugly." Gine said with a smirk.

"Let's head back to the cave. Kakarot and Fasha must be waiting for us." Nail said as he began to walk.

"Actually I was thinking about taking my niece on something we like to call a 'field trip' which is really a stealth and sabotage mission to our enemy's ship. If we do this, Frieza and his soldiers won't be able to leave this planet." Raditz said, knowing they couldn't allow Frieza to leave the planet.

"Uncle Raditz, are you sure that's wise? Frieza is more than likely there." Gine said with concern.

"Don't worry, Gine. Frieza and his soldiers rely too much on their scooters so they can't sense energy levels like we can. Plus, this is a good opportunity for some uncle and niece bonding time." Raditz said with a smile, having not had the chance to bond further with Gine on his own and wanting the chance.

"Well, I'm not sure Mommy and Daddy would approve but I'm eager to bond with my uncle further and go on a Saiyan field trip." Gine said with excitement as he Saiyan nature kicked in.

"Perfect, Gine, trust me this will be fun for us. Nail, you go on back to the cave. We know where Frieza is and we'll need someone to tell my brother and sister in law where we are. I'm sure they'll be upset at first, but they'll understand when they realize it's part of Saiyan nature." Raditz said, knowing that his brother and sister in law would understand as Gine had told him of her parents adventures while looking for Earth's dragon balls.

"Alright, Raditz, but you can expect a big chewing out from your other relatives when you're both done." Nail said with a smirk as he flew back to the cave.

"Well, Gine, ready for your first Saiyan field trip?" Raditz asked his niece with a smile.

"Indeed I am, uncle Raditz, let's go!" Gine said with excitement as they flew towards the spaceship of their most hated enemy.

 **Meanwhile with Frieza**

The ruthless, cold-hearted tyrant was waiting in his hover chair in his chambers when Cui came up to him nervously. "M-my lord, it appears that Zarbon and Dodoria's scouters are offline, which means they... must have been... killed."

"Ah. So Raditz and his long lost relatives have done away with them. Their power levels have certainly increased a great deal." Frieza said with concern about himself with the new information he picked up from Zarbon's scouter before it went offline.

"Possibly. But we've also discovered 6 Namekian villages total on the planet. Perhaps there are Namekians here after all and they've learned how to hide their power levels."

"Perhaps. Then I shall go to all 6 of the villages and see what I can find. You, however will protect the ship for all you're worth. If anything happens, prepare yourself to join Dodoria and Zarbon." Frieza threatened before addressing Appule. "Contact Planet Frieza and tell them that I require a scouter without delay. And have it delivered in care of the Ginyu Force. 5 days is my expectation."

"Yes sir." Appule said before running off to the communication room.

Cui began sweating at this, having heard of the reputation of the Ginyu Force but never actually having seen it before. "Lord Frieza, isn't that perhaps a bit excessive? I realize things look dire, but it can't be that dire."

"As long as Saiyans are around, every situation is dire! Now shut up and do your duty before I lose patience with you!" Frieza threatened before getting into his hover chair and flying to one of the villages, deep in thought. " _Even as children Saiyans possess unfathomable stores of raw power. What battles don't finish them off only serve to make them stronger. Not nearly as strong as me, of course but still, foresight demands that I get this monkey of my back before it becomes something more cumbersome. The fabled Super Saiyan might be a most inopportune for indeed."_

 **30 minutes later with Gine and Raditz**

The Saiyan uncle and niece hovered over the spaceship of their enemy, sensing that Frieza wasn't there. "Well, looks like Frieza's out on the planet. This only makes our field trip a whole lot easier, Gine." Raditz said with a smirk.

"Indeed, uncle Raditz, let's sabotage this ship a bit." Gine said as she focused her energy to fire finger beams that went through the outside guards before they landed inside the ship and hid, suppressing their power levels to avoid detection. They snuck inside the document room and found blueprints for new medical chambers that could heal at a faster rate and even regenerate someone if they were torn in pieces, which Raditz put into his armor along with blueprints for new and improved space pods, just in case.

Once they found everything that could be useful to them, Raditz and Gine found 2 healing chambers of the older model in one of the rooms. "Something tells me these chambers are going to be useful soon, uncle Raditz."

"I get the same feeling, little Gine. Come. Let's see what else we can find here." Raditz said as they ventured further and found the communication room, with Cui and Appule inside. Raditz pointed his fingers at them and fired through their chests, killing them both as Gine destroyed the communication controls. "Come, Gine and hurry!" Raditz said as they ran through the ship hall and found Frieza's sitting room.

"Uncle Raditz, how about I destroy the window and you destroy the engine on this thing?" Gine asked with a smirk.

"Oh knock yourself out, my little niece, but wait until the engine blows before destroying it" Raditz told her before leaning out the door and quickly firing his Double Sunday attack and controlling it to go to the engine and blow it up upon impact, destroying it and blowing a big hole through the ship's roof. "Now, Gine!"

Gine quickly fired an energy blast at the purple window and blew a hole through it. "Looks like our work here is done, uncle Raditz. Let's get out of here." She said as she and her uncle quickly got out of the ship and diving into the water to swim away from the ship.

Fortunately the Saiyans got away before Frieza returned to the ship, angry that the villages he found was completely deserted and the dragon balls nowhere to be seen. By the time he was close to the ship, he saw an explosion come from inside the ship.

"What the hell is going on?!" Frieza yelled as he finally got to the ship and entered it, only to find out that the communication room and engine was completely destroyed. "Rrrrrhhhhh! ROTTEN SAIYAN MONKEYS!"

Meanwhile, Raditz and Gine had finally managed to to get far enough away from the ship before flying back to the cave at a fast pace. When they landed, they saw Kakarot, Fasha and Nail waiting for them before Kakarot punched his older brother in the face, sending him to the ground. "Hello, Raditz" Kakarot asked sternly as be crossed his arms.

"I take it your mad, brother?" Raditz asked, already knowing the answer as he rubbed his right cheek before getting up.

"Damn right we're mad, Raditz! What the hell were you thinking, bringing our Gine, your niece, to Frieza's ship like that? I mean, for all we know, he could have been there!" Fasha demanded, also mad that Raditz would endanger their Gine like that.

"Fasha, as I'm sure Nail told you both, I wanted to take Gine on a little Saiyan field trip between uncle and niece as a way to bond with her." Raditz explained.

"A sabotage mission. Yes, we know, and you didn't stop to think that Frieza could have been there?" Kakarot asked.

"Oh he wasn't there. He must have went to the villages to find the dragon balls. That left us with the perfect opportunity to salvage a bit of useful things for us...and prevent Frieza from leaving while we were at it." Raditz said as he showed his brother and sister in law the blueprints for the new medical chambers and space pods.

"Interesting. These things could be useful to have in the future." Fasha said as she uncapsuled a case for keeping useful things safe before capabling it again and giving it to Raditz to put into his armor. "I know that you want to make up for lost time with us, Raditz, but no more stunts like the field trip until we get back to Earth. Next time you probably won't be so lucky."

"Deal." Raditz said with a smile as he put a hand on Gine's shoulder. "But on the bright side, Gine had fun. The sabotage of his ship had probably got Frieza throwing a fit."

"And we destroyed his communications, too, so he won't be able to call anyone for help. But there's still the possibility that he may have after we took care of Dodoria and Zarbon." Gine said with concern. "The question is...who?"

"We'll deal with that when it comes, Gine. But for now, we have a lot to tell you." Kakarot said as they went inside the cave.

"You're not mad at me, Mommy and Daddy?""

"No, sweetie. We may be a little disappointed but it's a part of your Saiyan nature to go on adventures like this one, but you must know that this isn't an adventure, Gine. We're facing the one responsible for driving our race close to extinction. So when we eventually face him, don't taunt him like the other opponents you've faced because Frieza is far worse than any of them." Fasha said out of love and concern for her daughter.

"I understand, Mommy. I'll remember that Frieza isn't like the other opponents we've faced." Gine said as she hugged her parents' legs.

Suddenly, they saw energy blast flying past them and destroying islands. "It seems we've made Frieza mad. Good. That'll be one of our greatest achievements...when he's dead." Raditz said with a smirk.

"Let's hope Piccolo and prince Vegeta get here soon. I have a feeling we'll need them sooner than we think." Gine said with concern.

"It'll be alright, sweetie. As long as we stay hidden, Frieza won't be able to find us. And when the time comes to face him, we'll make sure it's on our terms and not his." Fasha said gently as she and her husband and brother in law hugged Gine.

 **Nearly 5 days later with the Saiyan and Namekian Princes**

The warrior princes were constantly training to increase their power for their fight against Frieza's soldiers and the tyrant himself. They'd already mastered 20 to 90 times gravity and were working on mastering 100. They'd also taken the time to get to know each other better and bond. Piccolo had shared his past with Vegeta, how his Demon father had been born from the evil of humanity that separated him from Kami and how he'd terrorized the Earth before being sealed inside an electronic jar for decades before being released by a pair of wannabe rulers who were just a bunch of pathetic clowns. He'd told him about how his father had encountered Kakarot and Fasha and how he defeated them the first time before he had wished for eternal youth with Earth's dragon balls, and how he'd overestimated himself as he underestimated Kakarot and Fasha's Saiyan power, which led to his demise, but not before injecting himself with Kakarot's blood to get the ability to grow stronger with each battle but Fasha had killed him before he could enjoy it, but not before birthing his final and strongest son, who he'd passed on the gifts of eternal youth and Saiyan strength. Piccolo also told Vegeta to leave Fasha to him because she's the one he was born hating and wanted to have the honor of defeating her in combat and proving that he was the superior Saiyan And finally, of his and Kakarot's fight at the world tournament all those years ago, but had told Vegeta that the honor of defeating Kakarot rightfully belonged to the prince of all Saiyans.

This story impressed the Saiyan Prince a great deal that he decided to tell Piccolo his own life story. He told him of his father, the great King Vegeta, who was similar to Piccolo's father and how he'd loved him up until the very moment Frieza had taken him away from his father and how he did everything Frieza asked because the tyrant had threatened to kill King Vegeta if he didn't but in the end, killed him anyway along with every Saiyan unfortunate enough to be on Planet Vegeta when it was destroyed, along with his mother and Kakarot's parents, which saddened the Namekian Prince as he would have loved to meet Vegeta's parents, especially King Vegeta. Then during all the years of being Frieza's servent, the tyrant and his soldiers did nothing but mock him, spit on him, and call the mighty Prince a monkey every single chance they got, making it even worse because the prince couldn't do anything about it because he wasn't powerful enough to take on Frieza's soldiers, let alone the tyrant himself, adding to his anger and frustration, which Piccolo sympathized with greatly and promised that Frieza and his soldiers would die by the hands of the last and greatest Saiyan team in the universe, and that Frieza would bow before the warrior princes before Vegeta personally ripped his black heart out, which Vegeta smiled with pride at as they vowed to fight alongside each other no matter what...as comrades and brothers.

After testing their new increased power, they smiled with Saiyan pride. "Incredible. We're both not worn out. That's excellent. I think we've trained enough, brother. Let's spend the rest of the flight with meditation." Piccolo said as he repaired his and his new brother's armor.

"With pleasure, brother, but we should maybe let our bodies adjust to the normal gravity while we're at it." Vegeta said as he went to the gravity machine and turned it off, making the gravity decrease back to normal. "Catch." He said before tossing Piccolo the last bag of senzu beans, having eaten the entire first bag during their training.

Piccolo easily used his speed to catch the bag and tie it to his belt. "Looks like normal gravity is nothing to us now. Perfect. The training will be more than worth it once we have our revenge for our people."

"Indeed, brother, but in the meantime I'm going to get a shower. It's been nearly a week since I've had one. I'll meet you back here when I'm done." Vegeta said with a smile as he went to the built in bathroom to clean himself.

 **Back on Namek**

The Saiyan family and Nail had flown back to the Grand Elder's home at Nail's request because he'd had a feeling something was about to happen and that they needed to be there. Suddenly, they sensed something. "Mommy, daddy, do you sense what I'm sensing? There's a powerful force about to land on the planet."

"Gine's right. I sense it, too, but who is it?" Kakarot wondered.

"It must be Piccolo and Vegeta. Who else could it be if we can sense someone that strong." Gine said with excitement at getting to see the warrior princes.

"No Gine, it's not them. It feels like there's more than 2 power levels... and they're hostile." Nail said with concern, sensing evil in the power levels.

Fasha and Raditz suddenly looked at each other as they realized that only 5 people in the universe had that kind of of evil power. "No. It can't be them." Raditz said with fear in his voice.

"1 2 3...4...5! It is them. Frieza's summoned the Ginyu Force to this planet!" Fasha said with fear, having heard of the reputation of the Ginyu Force many times and had even met them once.

"But I thought you and Gine destroyed the communications on Frieza's spaceship, Raditz?" Kakarot asked his brother.

"We did, Kakarot. He must have called them soon after he learned of Dodoria and Zarbon's deaths. I mean who else would he call if he were desperate enough? Taking out his lieutenants and destroying his ship must have made Frieza extremely desperate. And if I know them, they'll have their scooters with them and will no doubt have one for Frieza as well."

"Uncle Raditz, who are these Ginyu Force guys?" Gine asked, wondering why her mother and uncle were afraid.

"They're Frieza's elite soldiers. They make Zarbon and Dodoria seem like weaklings compared to them and Frieza. And Frieza only calls them if he has a special mission for them or if he's desperate, which had never happened to him before." Raditz explained.

"If Frieza called them, he must be desperate. We're going to have our hands full with them unless prince Vegeta and Piccolo arrive now." Fasha said with concern for her family.

"Which is why I must stay here, my friends." Nail said, knowing that he'll be needed here because it's the only place Frieza hadn't looked for his people or the dragon balls.

"But Nail, if they have their scooters with them, they'll be able to find you from the other side of the planet. And it's more than likely Frieza will be the one to come here." Gine said with concern for her Namekian friend.

"Which is precisely why I must stay here, Gine. Frieza must still be under the impression that the dragon balls are here with the other Namekians. And if he finds out that there's no other Namekians here, he'll discover that the dragon balls are useless to him and destroy the entire planet. If I stall him long enough for the warrior princes to get here, than whatever happens will be worth it to give the tyrant what he's long deserved."

"But Nail, Frieza is way out of your league. Even with your strength, you'll be no match for him." Fasha said with concern.

"I know, but I must take that chance if I hope to distract him long enough for the warrior princes to arrive. Please, my friends. This is the way it must be." Nail said with determination to protect his friends.

While the Saiyan family wanted to fight with Nail, but they knew they couldn't change his mind once it was made up. And he was right about what Frieza would do to kill the them all if he knew that he was already too late to get his wish. After thinking about it, they finally made a decision.

"Alright, Nail, do whatever you can to stall Frieza. We'll deal with the Ginyu Force until Piccolo and prince Vegeta arrive. They should be here really soon. Hopefully we can hold off those mercenary bastards until they arrive." Kakarot said with a smile as he shock Nail's hand.

"I will, Kakarot. Hopefully we'll see each other again. But if not, it has been a great honor fighting beside the most powerful race in the universe." Nail said with respect for the warrior race.

"Thank you so much for everything you've done for us, Nail." Raditz said before turning to his brother. "Kakarot, this obviously isn't the place for a fight. We'll have to move as far away from here as possible." Raditz suggested.

"Alright, brother. Come on." Kakarot told his family as they flew off, but not before Gine hugged Nail goodbye.

" _Be safe...my friends."_ Nail thought to himself as he went inside the house.

 **Meanwhile at Frieza's spaceship**

The ruthless tyrant watched as 5 space pods landed in front of his ship , creating 5 creators as they landed, making Frieza chuckle. "There they are, right on schedule. Theatrical as always. Now let the real games begin."

The tyrant got into his hover chair and went out through the emergency doors as the Ginyu Force got out of their pods and flew onto the top of the ship before posing ridiculously as they introduced themselves.

"I'M RECOOME!" The muscled human looking alien yelled.

"I AM...BURTER!" The big blue skinned alien yelled.

"I'M JEICE!" The red skinned, white haired alien yelled

"GULDO!" The little ugly, smelly, 4 eyed alien yelled.

"GINYU!" the purple skinned, horned alien yelled.

"5 As 1 Together!" They said before getting into their ridiculous trademark pose. "WE ARE THE GINYU FORCE!"

"A pleasure to meet you as always, Ginyu Force." Frieza said while blushing at the stupid pose.

"Thank you, lord Frieza. I assume you have a special mission in mind for us?" Captain Ginyu asked his master.

"Yes. It appears that I was not completely successful in wiping out some of the Saiyan race. I've recently learned that Raditz had relatives who managed to escape the destruction of their home planet and have managed to hide themselves without anyone knowing...until now. They're here on this planet and they've certainly gotten stronger to the point where they've defeated Zarbon and Dodoria. Your mission is to find them, subdue them and bring them to me. I want to know where Vegeta is hiding, because he's most likely betrayed me as well and it is more than likely they know where he is, but also because there's something called dragon balls on the planet that I've been working on finding. The Saiyans must know where they are so I want them brought to me for questioning."

"If that's all it is, it's as good as done." Ginyu said as they checked their scouters and quickly found the Saiyans, with the exception of Guldu, who had no scouter because of his four eyed face. "Our scooters already have their location. There's 4 Saiyans with fairly substantial power levels. 1 of them's gotta be Raditz and the other 3 must be his relatives."

"Lord Frieza, here's that top of the line scouter you asked for." Jeice said as he handed his master a green case that had the newest scouter model.

"Ah. Excellent work." Frieza said pleased.

"Showtime, men!" Ginyu ordered his men as they prepared to fly off. "GINYU FORRRRRCE! GOOOOOO!" They all said as they flew off to the Saiyan family's location.

 **Back with the Saiyan family**

Kakarot and his family were continuing to fly around until Kakarot spotted a island big enough to fight on. "Quick. Down there!" He said as they all landed.

But seconds after they landed, the Ginyu Force landed in front of them. And to say they were shocked at seeing Fasha alive after so many years was an understatement. "Well hello there, Fasha, it's been quite a long time since we've seen you." Ginyu said with an evil grin.

"And it looks like she's went and had herself a kid, but who's this guy here?" Jeice asked, wondering who the other Saiyan he didn't recognize was.

"My name is Kakarot, and I'm Raditz's brother." Kakarot said with a smirk, shocking the Ginyu Force.

"Wait, so Raditz had a secret brother? Impossible!" Burter said with shock.

"Not really. He must have left planet Vegeta before it exploded and hid himself on a far away planet and if I'm not mistaken, Fasha went with him, correct?" Ginyu asked, hitting the nail right on the head.

"That's right, freak and it's a good thing she did, too, or I would have never been born." Gine said proudly.

"So the little Saiyan girl has a mouth on her. Wonder which parent she got it from?" Recoome asked.

"Don't really matter. What we really wanna know is where the dragon balls are? Mind telling us?" Ginyu asked threateningly.

The Saiyans smirk as Kakarot spoke for them. "I'm afraid you're too late, Ginyu. Before your precious master got here, we got here first and got the dragon balls. And I'm thinking you can guess what we did."

"W-what?! You Saiyans already used the dragon balls to get a wish?!" Ginyu asked, shocked beyond words along with his teammates.

"Hahahahahaha! What's the matter, Ginyu? Afraid that your master's going to severely punish his attack dogs for falling him for the first time ever?" Fasha asked mockingly.

"You monkey BASTARDS!" Jeice yelled with anger.

"Oh man, Frieza's gonna be pissed when he hears about this." Recoome said with fear as he sweated a little at the thought.

"Captain, what do we tell Lord Frieza?" Burter asked.

"Well, Frieza may not have the dragon balls, but we can give him the beaten and broken bodies of these space apes as a consolation prize to make up for it." Ginyu said with a smirk after he regained his composure and laughed with his teammates.

Gine was sensing the power of the Ginyu Force and couldn't believe it. " _Wow. Mommy and uncle Raditz weren't kidding about these guys. Their power levels are incredible, especially the leader. He makes the rest of them seem like weaklings."_ She thought to herself.

Kakarot growled as he lifted a defiant fist. "If you think we'll be defeated so easily, you've got another thing coming, Ginyu!" He said before Guldo stepped up.

" _Hmm. This ugly freak doesn't look all that tough at all. I can beat him with my hands tied into my tail."_ She thought to herself with a smirk.

"Stay back, Guldo, we can't handle your smell, you 4 eyed ugly freak." Raditz said with dark humor, making the ugly alien angry.

"Grrraaahhhhh! I'll kill you, you low level monkey!" Guldo yelled before Recoome grabbed him.

"Hey there. Don't go getting greedy on us, Guldo. I don't think we ever decided that this was your kill, now did we?" The giant brute asked.

"But enough talking. Let's show our Saiyan friends here and good time." Ginyu told his team.

"And when he says good time, that doesn't mean we're going to be friends. We're going to beat and torture you very slowly." Jeice said with an evil grin.

"I'll take the leader of the Saiyan team, which is obviously Raditz's brother. The rest of you can do rock paper scissors to see you gets the other 3. But don't feel bad. Saiyans should get us some amusement for a second or 2." Ginyu said, making his team nod in agreement.

"All right! Ginyu rules!" The 4 others yelled before deciding who gets to fight the Saiyans by playing rock paper scissors, which annoyed the Saiyans until Recoome and Guldo won. They played again to decide which one would get to fight Fasha and the loser gets Gine, which Recoome won.

"Ah man, I get the kid?" Guldo said with annoyance at having to battle a little girl, despite being a Saiyan child.

"Cheer up. She's a Saiyan kid. It'll be your greatest victory since you've never had the pleasure of beating a Saiyan." Recoome assured his teammate.

"Gine, come here." Raditz told his niece, making her do just that before he kneeled down. "Don't let Guldo's ugly looks fool you. He lacks power but he has the ability to stop time at will. That means you have to be extremely careful with your assaults."

"I will uncle Raditz, I promise. Plus I remember the training Piccolo put me through if that ugly freak has that other ability Piccolo showed me how to escape. This freak's gonna be headless by the time I'm through with him." Gine said with a smirk as she walked up to the 2 Ginyu Force members.

"Looks like she wants to go first. You're up, Guldo." Recoome said.

"Aw! You just want me to clean up the trash so the big boys can play. Thanks a lot for that, buddy." Guldo said sarcastically. "Oh well, this should be fun for a second or 2 I guess."

"Oh it will be fun, you 4 eyed freak, fun for me! HAAAAAAAA!" Gine yelled as she fired up her aura and powered up to her full power.

This surprised the other Ginyu Force members as their scouters read the child's power level. "Whoa. Captain, are you reading what we're reading?" Jeice asked.

"Yes. That little Saiyan girl's power level just shot up to 32'000." Ginyu said, surprised that this Saiyan child was stronger than all the Saiyans he'd met during their time.

Gine rushed behind the 4 eyed alien insanely fast and kicked him away from the others before fire a volley of ki-blasts at Guldo, who simply ran like a coward instead of flying to avoid the energy blasts. Gine then launched a Masenko technique, which sent the fat cowardly alien rolling across the field, much to her parents and uncle's amusement, while the Ginyu Force were surprised and impressed by how powerful the young Saiyan girl was as they flew into the air to avoid any damage from the blast.

"Well what do you know about that? This Saiyan girl's a lot more powerful than the Saiyan women we saw when they were alive." Recoome said with surprise.

"Yeah. And her power is still increasing. Seems these Saiyans have learned to raise and lower their power levels without transforming. Not bad for a bunch of monkeys." Burter said as his scouter showed Gine's power level still increasing.

"You got quite the niece, don't you, Raditz?" Ginyu yelled out to the Saiyan adults.

"Quite amazing, my love. Her power is worlds away from what it was when Raditz came to Earth. She's quite the fighter, isn't she?" Fasha asked with pride in her daughter.

"Indeed she is, Fasha. She and you are the embodiment of what a female Saiyan should be. Kind hearted but always willing to fight." Kakarot said with a smile.

"She may look like our mother, Kakarot but she has our father's fighting spirit." Raditz said smiling as well.

Gine attempted to rush toward the little fat alien, making Guldo afraid. "TIME FREEZE!" he yelled as he closed his eyes before opening them to reveal Gine a few inches away from him. " _What the?! She was right on top of me. Damn this monkey!"_ He said before spotting a rock big enough to hide behind. He began to run to it but quickly ran out of breath because of his weight and let his breath out, stopping the time freezing.

Gine looked up and saw Guldo trying to catch his breath and fired another Masenko, which struck Guldo by the back of his leg and caused him to trip and hit his fat head against a pile of boulders. "Hahahahahaha! This ugly freak is completely useless. I don't know how a coward like him got on an elite team like the Ginyu Force! Hahahahahaha! The Saiyan child laughed, making her family laugh with her at Guldo's cowardice and incompetence.

Ginyu and the rest of their team were disgusted at Guldo's performance and beginning to feel ashamed of having such a loser and coward like Guldo on their team. "Guido, you better start fighting seriously and stop running like a coward!"

"Stop messing around with this monkey girl. For real you're starting to make us look bad!" Burter yelled.

"They're right, Guido, you stank! If you can't beat a monkey girl, we're going to have to give some serious thought to kicking you off the team!" Recoome yelled, knowing that was Guldo's weakness.

"At the very least we'll make you sit at the kiddie table for lunch!" Jeice yelled, knowing Guldo wouldn't want that.

All this scared the 4 eyed alien as he valued his position in the Ginyu Force above everything else. "No wait! She caught me by surprise, that's all! But now that I know her moves I'm gonna finish her off right now! I'll fight seriously and murder this little monkey!"

After Gine was through laughing, she decided to finish their little 'battle' as she charged toward the fat alien. "Alright freak, I'm done playing with you! It's time to end this battle right now!"

"Oh man, here she comes! Time to bust out my secret weapon!" Guldo yelled as he quickly used his Paralysis technique to freeze the little female Saiyan in her tracks, stopping her movements.

"Gine!" Fasha yelled, afraid for her daughter before Raditz put his hand on her shoulder. "Raditz, what are you doing?!"

"Don't worry Fasha, Gine's fine. She's been in a situation like that before while we were training with Piccolo. Just trust me and watch!" Raditz told his sister in law as he watched the battle.

"I hope you're right, brother." Kakarot said, hoping his brother was right but still afraid for his daughter.

The other Ginyu Force members landed with a smirk. "Well, looks like that got Guldo going. He never uses his Paralyzing attack unless he gets in trouble." Recoome said.

"And against a female Saiyan monkey, no doubt." Jeice said.

Guldo laughed as he believed he'd won. "Hahahahahaha! Now I'm gonna show you what happens when you embarrass me in front of the team, monkey girl!" He yelled as he used his physic powers to form rocks and hit Gine with them, which she didn't even feel.

"Is that all you can do, cowardly freak? Hide behind your stupid time freezing technique and used the land to fight for you?! You're not a warrior, just a weakling who hides and runs instead of fighting your own battles!" Gine taunted with a Saiyan grin.

"Grrrrrr! I'm gonna make you eat those words, you stupid monkey!" Guldo yelled as he flew up to the female Saiyan and to land a number of punches and kicks to her stomach and face...which Gine hardly felt.

"Humh. Is that the best you can hit, freak? You hit like a toddler and humans on Earth could hit me harder than a fat, ugly, smelly, 4 eyed freak weakling like you!" Gine said with a smirk, making her family and even the other Ginyu Force members laugh their eyes out.

"Oh ho ho, that was funny!" Ginyu said with a laugh.

"You said it, Captain!" Recoome said as he laughed.

"Now that you mention it, Guldo _does_ hit like a toddler! He can't even hit one little monkey hard enough!" Burter said, laughing really hard.

Guldo was super pissed at the little Saiyan's remark while his fellow teammates were actually laughing at the comment, much to his annoyance. "Ohhhhh! You little brat! I'm gonna kill you!" He yelled as he used his psychic powers to levitate a nearby tree and sharpening it into a huge spear, knowing it be sharp enough to impale the Saiyan child while he was laughing. "Say your prayers, little monkey! You're gonna be speard Saiyan pie when this hits you! I hope your parents bought you a tombstone for your birthday!"

But before he could throw the tree at her, Gine had an ace up her sleeve; during her training with her Uncle Raditz and Piccolo, the Namekian prince had taught her how to break free from paralytic holds...as he used his Paralysis technique on her and Raditz during two of their training sessions. The Saiyan child began to fight the effects of the paralytic hold with a grin until she moved her right hand and fired a Ki-Blast that exploded right in front of Guldo, blinding him. He cried out in pain and shock from the blinding light and dropped the tree in the process while rubbing his eyes to see again

Right after he could see again, Gine was 2 feet away from him as she held a Destructo Disk. "Time to die, freak! Destructo Disk!" She yelled as she threw the attack at Guldo's neck, quickly decapitating him as his head fell from his body and they both fell to the ground, making her parents and uncle smile proudly and shocking Ginyu and the others.

When Gine walked up to the still alive head, he glared at her. "No fair, little girl! You cheated! Fighting off my greatest technique is unfair!"

"Being a better, stronger and smarter fighter isn't unfair, freak. In the end, it only matters who wins and loses." Gine said with a smirk.

"Why you dirty little Saiyan! Do you think you'll get away with this! You're nothing but a stupid little monkey! I belong to the Ginyu Force!" He said as those were his very last words.

"Hahahahahaha! Not anymore, freak." Gine said with a Saiyan smirk as she fired a blast that vaporized his head completely. The Saiyan child jumped back to her family as they clapped with proud smiles on their faces.

"Congratulations, sweetie, you've had your 1st win in a battle!" Fasha said as she picked her daughter up to spin her around.

"Yes, my little niece, you've done your family and Piccolo so proud." Raditz said with a smile.

"Your Saiyan uncles and your grandparents would be as proud of you as we are, sweetheart. Because we are." Kakarot said with a smile as he hugged his daughter.

"But unfortunately we don't have time to celebrate. Something tells me that the real fight is about to begin and it won't be easy as that freak, Guldo." Fasha said with a serious face as they looked at the other 4 Ginyu Force members.

"What the hell?! You seeing this? Damn Guldo went and got himself killed by that monkey girl." Jeice said with shock.

"This is very bad." Burter said.

"Yeah right. Without Guldo, our trademark Ginyu Force fighting pose is gonna be all out of whack!" Recoome said, knowing that their trademark pose is now ruined with Guldo dead.

"L-let's just try it and see." Ginyu ordered as they tried their trademark pose, but we're feeling completely out of place without Guldo. "I-it doesn't feel right without Guldo."

"Yeah. The balance is all off. Oh man we slaved coming up with that pose and now we'll have to come up with a new one." Recoome said, knowing that would be very hard to do.

"That'll be for later. Right now we'll torture these monkeys for making us look like fools! Recoome, you're next. You've still got Fasha and I still got Kakarot. Burter, you and Jeice can play rock paper scissors to see who gets Raditz and the little Saiyan girl." Ginyu ordered.

After the game was played, Recoome began laughing like an idiot as he walked up to the Saiyan family. "Hahahahahaha! My turn now, Fasha. Now you'll feel the power of RECOOME!" He yelled as he did another ridiculous pose.

The Saiyan family rolled their eyes and shock their heads in annoyance. "You Ginyu Force freaks are a bunch of idiotic clowns! I don't know why a monster like Frieza would ever call people who waste time posing and treating fighting like it's a game elite soldiers, even if you're really that strong!" Kakarot said through gritted teeth, making the Ginyu Force growl.

"Oh you're gonna pay for insulting us like that when I get through with you, Kakarot!" Ginyu yelled, angry that a low-class monkey would insult his way of showmanship.

"Over my dead body, Ginyu! Or better yet yours!" Raditz countered.

Fasha began to power up to her maximum, making the Ginyu Force's scouters beep as they showed her power increasing. "Hey, Captain Ginyu, you reading what we're reading? Looks like Fasha's power level just shot up to 35'000." Jeice told his Captain with shock.

"But that's impossible! She's a low level monkey. None of the Saiyans we knew were even a fraction of that level of power, except for Vegeta and he was at least 18'000!" Burter said, also shocked at seeing a low-class Saiyan get that strong.

Fasha then rushed Recoome, landing a powerful hook to the towering giant's face and sweep kick to his legs, knocking him off balance, making Ginyu, Jeice and Burter shocked at how fast and strong Fasha had become...but then smirked as they knew something that Kakarot and his family didn't. Fasha then landed a flurry of lightning fast and powerful punches before landing an aerial roundhouse kick that sent Recoome upward and sending him downward into the ground with a powerful double ax handle. She then grabbed his left leg and threw him far into a rock formation before charging up a Full Powered Energy Wave. "GO TO HELL, RECOOME!" Fasha yelled before firing her attack, creating a huge explosion that most likely killed the brute, leaving the adult female Saiyan panting.

Gine stated proudly while smiling. "Wow, Mommy practically blew that guy away!"

But Kakarot and Raditz, however were sensing that something was wrong and her father countered. "I don't think so. This battle is far from over, sweetheart."

"Your father's right, Gine. That fight was far too easy to have ended so quickly." Raditz said with concern.

Fashe would gasp in shock as she still felt Recoome's power level, along with Gine as well. "It...can't be... after all that... he's still alive?"

Once the smoke cleared, Kakarot and his family were surprised/shocked as Recoome was still standing...and smiling/laughing as he had enjoyed letting Fasha think she had 'killed' him, even if his armor was completely destroyed and his black outfit was in ruins. Gine couldn't believe how Recoome was still standing, let alone chuckling...as if he hadn't even felt any of the blows that her mother had landed on him, along with her father and uncle.

Recoome chuckled and smiled darkly. "Thank you for the warm up Fasha, but now...it's my turn." He said as he performed one of his signature techniques: his Recoome Kick...shooting forward and landing a powerful flying knee to Fasha's face, sending her flying backwards.

Gine cried out in shock/horror as she, Kakarot and Raditz stared just as surprised/shocked at seeing Fasha being struck by such a powerful kick, "No! Mommy!"

"FASHA!" Kakarot/Raditz cried out.

Fasha righted herself before powering up again, even using the Kaio-Ken times 2 technique, which proved to be of some use, as she and Recoome were now evenly matched until the giant successfully landed an aerial downward kick that sent Fasha plummeting downward into the sea... before she raced back into the air and landed a powerful knee to Recoome's stomach...which presumably left him stunned but ultimately didn't work as Recoome smiled, as he really didn't feel any pain from the knee smashing into his stomach. The brute then firmly grabbed Fasha and performed his devastating throw technique: the Recoome Hyper Swing: smashing her into the soil face first until her lower half stuck out. Gine, Kakarot and Raditz were horrified at the sight and Kakarot held his daughter close, as she couldn't bring herself to watch her mother getting beat up like this any further.

Recoome asked humorlessly and darkly. "Hey Fasha, you still with me?" He lifted her up by her right leg, showing she had lost consciousness and covered in her own blood from being smashed into the soil, Recoome ask while chuckling at the sight of her bloodied body, alongside his captain and fellow teammates. "Don't tell me you didn't go and kick the bucket on me, did ya?" Fasha responded by quickly recovering and blasting a powerful Ki blast point blank in his face, making Ginyu, Jeice and Burter surprised to see that Fasha was still alive after being smashed into the ground, while her family smiled after seeing her still alive...but also worried as they could tell that she was too badly injured to keep fighting.

Recoome got back up and a portion of his hair was gone and began laughing in amusement. "Hahahahahaha! Not bad, Fasha. You're lasting longer than the other poor bastards I've killed. And you're even fighting dirty, just the way I like it." He complemented. "If you've got any more new moves to use, now's the Time, otherwise I'm just gonna go ahead and kill you, okay?"

" _Damn it. Is there no stopping this idiotic clown brute? I've come so far over all these years, but he's just been toying with me and shrugging off my attacks like they're nothing to him! I knew the Ginyu Force was strong but I didn't think it was this bad. I can't use the Kaioken technique in this state because it'll surely kill me if I do, if he doesn't decide to kill me right now!"_ Fasha thought to herself _._

Gine knew what was coming and looked to her father and uncle. "Daddy, Uncle Raditz, we have to do something! I don't think Mommy has the energy to evade that giant brute's next attack."

"I know, sweetheart. We have to hurry!" Kakarot said as he agreed with Gine as they could tell right away that Fasha was badly wounded to evade Recoome's next attack and knew they had to save her.

"You're right. We won't get another chance. Once Fasha is out of the way, I'll take Recoome." Raditz said with with determination to protect his family.

"It's time to die!" Recoome said as he did another ridiculous pose before charging his Eraser Gun attack. Recoome launched the attack from his mouth but Gine appeared above him, making the brute close his mouth while the blast was still going as his face went into the soil with a drop kick from Gine while Kakarot grabbed his wife and rolled them out of the way as the blast destroyed several rock formations on neighboring islets.

"Fasha, are you alright?" Kakarot asked his wife with concern.

Fasha smiled at her husband and nodded weakly. "I'll be alright, my love."

Recoome swiftly recovered from the last minute sneak attack from the Saiyan child and stated darkly. "Well how nice of you to volunteer 'sweetie'...to take your mother's place to die!" He said as he showed that several of his teeth were destroyed by his own attack.

Before he could even lay a finger on the little Saiyan girl, Raditz had appeared in front of Recoome and landed a powerful uppercut to his jaw, sending him into the air as Raditz followed. "No Recoome, you're fighting me now!"

Jeice and Burter growled at the Saiyans as they looked at their leader. "Captain Ginyu, permission to take on those dirty stinking Saiyan apes?" Jeice asked.

Ginyu, who had his arms crossed as they had witnessed Kakarot, his brother and daughter interfere in Recoome's battle against his wife answered. "Permission granted Jeice. You and Burter take care of Raditz and leave the little girl to Recoome...but her father is still all mine."

Burter and Jeice snickered as they agreed to their Captain's orders and joined in the fray at lightning speed before both landed a lighting fast kick to Raditz's mid chest area, stunning him long enough for Recoome to rush toward Gine. After being caught off guard by that insanely fast sneak attack, Raditz recovered as he knew that he couldn't help his niece until Jeice and Butter were dealt with. He then powered up to his maximum and began to take on both Jeice and Burter on his own while Gine battled Recoome.

Both Gine and Raditz were giving their own opponents a decent and challenging battle; outsmarting them and landing powerful counter attacks that left them open for direct attacks: Gine had appeared behind Recoome and landed a direct Masenko Beam that sent Recoome crashing into the side of a cliff and fired a barrage of Ki blasts while Raditz used a Kaia to separate both Jeice and Burter to face them separately and after studying their movements, was able to evade and counter their insanely fast speed. But unfortunately, despite putting up a terrific fight, they were both being overpowered and brutalized by Recoome, Jeice and Burter.

Kakarot set his eyes on Ginyu as be walked up to him. "Fasha, I need to deal with Ginyu and get him away from you. Hopefully, we can at least but some time."

"It's okay, my love. I'm a tough woman. Go a show that bastard that no one hurts our family and gets off easy." Fasha said with a weak smile as she kissed her Kakarot before they separated from each other.

"Hope you enjoyed your last kiss, Kakarot, cause I'm not going to let you have another one with your mate. Prepare for torture!" Ginyu said as he and Kakarot engaged each other.

 **Meanwhile at Frieza's spaceship**

Frieza was sitting in his hover chair as a guard walked up to him. "Lord Frieza, we've detected a life form at coordinance 8829401. It must be a Namekian."

Frieza checked his scouter and it showed that the guard was right. "Excellent. There is a Namekian in that area. Since we've never been to that area, this Namekian has been lucky to escape my attention until now. He must be the only Namekian here who knows where the dragon balls are since there hasn't been a single Namekian on this dessert planet, and he may have the dragon balls with him. And now he's mine! Hahahahahaha!" He said with delight as he quickly flew off, thinking he could still get his wish for immortality.

 **Meanwhile with Nail**

The Namekian warrior was observing the power levels of his Saiyan comrades and felt them dropping, knowing that only the Ginyu Force was responsible. He wanted to help the Saiyan family so badly but knew that Frieza would be coming to this place and soon by the feel of the evil energy heading in his direction.

" _So he's finally coming. I know this won't be easy for me, but I can at least buy my friends time before the princes arrive. I can only hope Kakarot and his relatives can hold out a while longer."_ Nail thought with worry and concern.

 **Back at the battlefield**

Kakarot was facing off against Ginyu and they were evenly matched; trading blow for blow until they teleported into the sky an traded a flurry of ki energy blasts at the other before the blasts collided with each other and created an explotion of power. Kakarot prepared to fire a Kamehameha Wave while the purple skinned horned alien leader charged up his Milky Cannon. The two energy beam techniques collided in an energy beam struggle, with Kakarot's Kamehameha Wave being the winner and sending the beans at Ginyu, making him surprised as he dodged at the last second. Kakarot appeared before the purple horned alien and landed a number of lightning fast punches and kicks until Ginyu got free and landed on the ground.

"Not bad, Saiyan. You're stronger than the warriors we've encountered, but I'm through playing around. Time for Captain Ginyu to show off his true power!" HAAAAAAAA!" He yelled as he powered up to his maximum power, making Kakarot shocked at how high it actually was. "Now, Saiyan, PREPARE TO DIE!" He yelled as he turned the tables against Kakarot, landing a flurry of fast and powerful punches and kicks that he could barely block/evade. Ginyu then fired a second stronger Milky Cannon, point blank directly at Kakarot's upper chest that sent him crashing through a nearby towering rock formation. Before the Saiyan could recover, Ginyu appeared before Kakarot and snickered at how he and his family thought they could defeat him and his men before picking him up by the collar of his damaged armor and landed a powerful punch that sent him skidding near his defeated wife, brother and daughter as he, Recoome, Burter and Jeice slowly approached them.

"Well, it was rather amusing while it lasted, but we think it's time we ended it. Don't you?" Ginyu asked darkly.

Kakarot and his family, were glaring angrily at the Ginyu Force, while their foreheads, faces, necks, chest, arms and legs were covered in their own blood and groaning in great pain from the powerful blows Recoome, Jeice, Burter and Ginyu himself had landed on them. Their Saiyan Battle jackets were greatly damaged and pieces of their clothing were torn, along with being covered in dust from the soil and rocks surrounding them.

Kakarot stated angrily while attempting to pick himself up, along with his family. "It's not over yet, Ginyu."

Ginyu and his remaining forces laughed arrogantly at the Saiyan's sense of warrior pride and Recoome chuckled heavily. "Ha ha, you Saiyan's really are stupid as you look."

Burter stated while smiling in great pride at how injured the Saiyans were. "To think you Saiyan's actually had any brains or common sense to surrender when knowing you simply cannot win."

Jeice added. "You friggin' monkeys may have bested Guldo, but that was cause he was the weakling, loser of our group. We're the true fighters of our squad."

Before the Ginyu Force could finish the job...that was when they had heard the roar of engines entering from outside Namek's orbit, "Captain, look! A ship!" Jeice yelled.

Fasha and her family/team had slowly glanced upward and smiled as they knew who just arrived to Namek: Piccolo and Vegeta. She grinned as she knew that the Ginyu force was in for the fight of their lives. "You and your posing team are dead men, Ginyu."

 **At the spaceship's location**

The door to the ship opened and the warrior princes of the Saiyan and Namekian races stepped out, with Piccolo having the bag of senzu beans tied to his belt. They flew into the air and began to sense out power levels. "Looks like Frieza's over there." Vegeta said, knowing no one else had that high a power level.

"There's also 4 strong power levels ahead of us...along with 4 fading ones! It has to be the others." Piccolo said with worry for his Saiyan brethren.

"And it feels like the work of the Ginyu Force. Good. I've been waiting for a chance to kill them for years. Kakarot and his family may have already killed Zarbon and Dodoria but they've at least saved us the best of Frieza's soldiers. They'll be the perfect test for our 100 times gravity training and they will soon learn that the only invincible team in the universe is the Saiyan team!"

"Indeed, brother, let's go and have our first taste of revenge!" Piccolo yelled with excitement as they quickly used Kaio-Ken and flew to where their Saiyan brethren and the Ginyu Force were.

In a matter of seconds, the warrior princes got to where the battlefield was and landed between their brethren and the Ginyu Force. Kakarot and his family/team were overjoyed at seeing them, especially Gine, who was overjoyed to see her teacher alive and with them again.

"Look who's here." Fasha said with humor.

Raditz chuckled through a grimaced look. "Better late than never."

"What the? Vegeta and a Namekian? So they were the ones in that ship. But it doesn't matter. They're gonna die on this planet just like Kakarot and his family will." Ginyu said with an arrogant grin.

Piccolo and Vegeta knelt down and offered Raditz and Gine senzu beans, which they took quickly and in a matter of seconds, were fully healed, shocking the Ginyu Force. "What the hell? Those 2 were nearly dead a second ago." Jeice said with surprise at Raditz and the little Saiyan girl getting healed in a matter of seconds.

Gine got up and quickly hugged the Namekian Prince, excited to see him. "Piccolo, I'm so happy you're back! I've missed you so much!"

"I've missed you as well, Gine. I'm so proud of you. I can tell you've become stronger than ever from when we were on Earth." Piccolo said with a proud smile.

Vegeta looked into the bag and saw at least 4 senzu beans inside. "I'm afraid we only have 4 senzu beans left, but if we must face Frieza, we need to use them wisely."

"That's...alright, your highness. There's 2 healing chambers in Frieza's spaceship. We can... use those to heal." Kakarot said while grunting from the pain.

"But daddy, you and Mommy will probably go into shock from your wounds." Gine said, not liking seeing her parents hurt like this.

"Don't worry, sweetie. You know your father and I are the toughest Saiyans in the universe, besides your uncle Raditz, prince Vegeta and Piccolo. We can take this kind of pain." Fasha said as she rubbed her daughter's cheek.

"As much as I would hate to agree with them, Gine, your parents are right. That feeling about the healing chambers we got in Frieza's spaceship was true. They're the ones who need to use them. Plus, if we're going to face Frieza, we'll need every one of those senzu beans.

"Glad you agree, Raditz. But first, what's been happening on this planet?" Piccolo wondered.

"It's a long story, Piccolo." Raditz said.

"Don't worry about that. I have a way to make it short." Piccolo said as he put his hand on Gine's head, took Vegeta's left hand and began reading her mind, seeing everything that took place on the planet, from meeting the other Namekians, especially the Grand Elder, Guru, who unlocked their potential and how they discovered that Piccolo was indeed the long lost Prince of Namek. And Nail, who fought alongside them against Zarbon and many of Frieza's soldiers... and even the Namekian dragon, Porunga. They even saw Gine's fight with Guldo and how she'd won to the Saiyan family fight with the other Ginyu Force members and putting up a great battle, despite getting beaten in the end.

"Very impressive. You all have been through a lot during the past few days." Vegeta said proudly as they looked at the Ginyu Force. "You've all done well, my friends. We're very proud of you all, but now it's our turn to fight them." He said as he and Piccolo began walking up to the Ginyu Force.

"Raditz, you and Gine take Kakarot and Fasha and get as far back as possible. We'll handle these Ginyu clowns." Piccolo told them.

Recoome snickered and asked mockingly. "Oh, so the mighty prince of the Monkeys wishes to fight us?"

"And with a pathetic weakling Namekian, no doubt." Jeice said with an arrogant grin.

Vegeta scoffed at the idiots' words. "Fight you? My brother and I don't wish to battle you four idiots."

"We wish to kill the four of you clowns." Piccolo said with a prideful smirk.

Jeice stated arrogantly. "Once bastard Saiyan prince and a green skinned frog...kill us? In your wildest dreams! This shouldn't take too long." Unknown to the Ginyu Force, their battles against the two warrior princes...would be the final ones of their lives.

"I'll let you pick, brother. Which one of these clowns do you want?" Piccolo asked with a smirk.

"I want Ginyu and Jeice. You can take Recoome and Burter." Vegeta said, smirking as well.

"Hey, guys, what's Vegeta and this Namekian's power levels?" Recoome asked him teammates.

"They checked their scouters and laughed at what the numbers were. "I knew this wouldn't take long. Their power levels are 18'000 each." Jeice said with a laugh.

"Don't be fooled, Jeice. Their power levels are higher than that. Fighters like them are capable of suppressing their power levels to fool your scouters, so don't bother using them unless they reveal their real power." Ginyu ordered, knowing he had done the same thing for years.

Raditz and Gine realized that they would get in the way of the fighting and quickly grabbed Fasha and Kakarot and got as far away as they could. "Teach these idiots a lesson in messing with the Saiyans!" Raditz told the warrior princes as they speeded away.

"Captain, they're getting away." Burter said.

"Let them go. They don't matter. Focus and Vegeta and the Namekian." Ginyu ordered.

"Hahahahahaha! These guys are nuts! Vegeta couldn't even take on Dodoria and Zarbon, let alone us! But I got a move that I save especially for freaks like you 2! This place is gonna be ashes when I'm done and I'm gonna be standing on top!" Recoome said as he began charging up his Ultra Fighting Miracle Bomber, but before he could complete the attack, Piccolo extended his legs for a low sweeping kick and caught the him off guard with his aerial bicycle kick, which connected with the back of Recoome's mouth before he landed a powerful uppercut to the man's head, sending him staggering backwards before landing a powerful elbow deep inside the giant's stomach, putting enough force into it to shatter every bone in his body before finishing him with a Special Beam Cannon, killing him.

"Sorry, brute, but I'm afraid you left yourself open. Idiot." Piccolo said with a smirk as Recoome's corpse fell to the ground while his fellow teammates would be shocked after what just happened.

"Impossible! No way that Namekian could be so strong!" Ginyu said with shock before Vegeta suddenly appeared behind them and fired a shockwave at them, separating them from each other, with Burter being on one side and Jeice and Ginyu on the other.

"Whoa. Where'd Vegeta get that power all of a sudden?!" Jeice asked with a shocked face.

"I'm coming, guys." Burter said before he heard a voice from behind him.

"Not so fast. You're going to have to get through me first." Piccolo said from behind him, making him turn around with a frightened face.

"N-nobody outflanks me. I'm Burter, the fastest in the universe!" Burter said, not believing that anyone besides Frieza could outflank him.

"Not anymore." Piccolo said with a smirk.

"You. What are you?!"

"My name is Piccolo, the prince of Namek, but I'm also...part Saiyan." Piccolo answered with a Saiyan smirk.

"YOU LIE! EVEN IF YOU ARE WHAT YOU SAY YOU ARE, THERE'S NO WAY YOU COULD BE FASTER THAN ME!" Burter yelled, not believing a word this freak told him.

"I'm a lot of things, alien but lier isn't one of them." Piccolo told him.

"Whatever. You can't dodge me forever, prince! When you're speed starts to fail, you're mine!" Burter yelled as he tried to hit Piccolo but even with his cape and turbin on, the Namekian Prince dodged every punch and kick until he got bored and sent Burter back before taking his weights off and using his new Kaio-Ken attack to cripple Burter's back before vaporizing him completely.

While this was happening, Vegeta was having all the fun battling Ginyu and Jeice, proceeding to brutally beat both Ginyu and Jeice until he eventually killed Jeice with his Genocide Breaker, which shocked and terrified Ginyu, as he no longer had a crew/team of his own to command.

Piccolo and Vegeta got in front of the purple skinned horned alien and smirked. "You're Ginyu Force is no more, Ginyu, and you're about to join them." Piccolo said.

"But before you die, we're going to show you something fun: our new unrestrained power." Vegeta said with a smirk, knowing it would shock Ginyu.

"If you don't believe us, take a look at your little gadget." Piccolo said with a smirk before the 2 warrior princes began to power up.

Ginyu's scouter showed their power levels and to say he was shocked was a complete understatement. "95'000?! 100'000. 110'000 and their still rising fast! WHAT ARE YOU 2?! 120'000! 130'000?!" That's impossible!"

"Oh this is nothing, Ginyu! Compared to the power our new technique can give us!" Vegeta said with a grin as the warrior princes prepared a times 4 Kaio-Ken.

"150'000! 160'000! 270'000 400'000! 500'000!" He said before seeing their final number. "520'000! I don't believe it! It couldn't be! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!"

"Just so you know, this is only 4 times our base power, but it's still nothing compared to the power we can unleash at 20 times that." Piccolo said with a smirk.

"You're both kidding!" Ginyu said with complete shock before he realized something horrible. "Don't tell me, Vegeta! I don't know how, but you've both done it, haven't you? YOU'RE A SUPER SAIYAN AND A….SUPER NAMEKIAN!"

"I don't know what you are talking about, but if there is a super Saiyan and Namekian, you'd be looking at them right now." Vegeta said with a smirk.

"NOOO! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!" Ginyu said with shock, thinking that Vegeta and this Namekian were really the super beings of their respective races.

"Oh it is, Ginyu, but you'll never be alive to see it!" Vegeta said as he used his Dirty Fireworks technique to finally kill the captain of the Ginyu Force forever.

The warrior princes then powered down and sighed as they landed. Piccolo put on his cape and turban and walked up to the Saiyan family, who were shocked at the power they had just sensed. "Wow. Your power level…are incredible." Gine said.

"Just what kind of training did you 2 do?" Raditz asked, wondering what kind of training the warrior princes did to get this level of power.

"Just 100 times gravity of Earth training. You guys should try it sometime. But we don't have time to be surprised. Where is Frieza?" Piccolo wondered.

"Wait. I'm detected a high power level in that direction and it's most definitely him. But why is he headed there?" Vegeta wondered.

"Because of Nail, the warrior Namekian who is my spitting image. I need to go look for him. I'm not going to let a strong warrior like him die. We'll need every last warrior we can get if we're going to battle Frieza. Vegeta, you take the others and head to Frieza's spaceship. I'll see you guys when I can." Piccolo said as he flew off to Nail's location.

"You heard Piccolo. Let's go." Vegeta said as he began to lead the other Saiyans to Frieza's spaceship.

 **Meanwhile with Nail**

The warrior Namekian had just sensed the strongest power levels he'd ever felt, which means that the Namekian and Saiyan Prince had arrived and helped the other Saiyans, making him smile before Frieza suddenly appeared.

"Your intentions please."

"Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Frieza and I've yet to locate the dragon balls and get a wish granted. I believe that you might be able to help."

I'm sorry, but you're not the sort of person I'm at liberty to tell."

"Careful, Namekian, stubborn does not become one who's life is cheap." Frieza threatened.

"You threaten me, but consider this: I am the only one who survived the great crises of Namek and created the dragon balls in order to become eternally young. If I were to die, the dragon balls would be useless to you. But if you want to know the password, you'll have to do it the hard way!" The warrior Namekian said, lying to protect his people and new friends so Frieza wouldn't destroy the planet. He took off his vest and powered up to his maximum.

"Interesting. Your power just shot up to 42'000. That's no small feet. You'd make a fine addition to the Ginyu Force, but before you let that go to your head, I shall tell you my power level: 530'000. But I'll be using a tenth of that. I'll even fight you while my other hand is behind my back." Frieza said with an evil smile.

"I won't go down so easily!" Nail said with determination.

 **Meanwhile with the Saiyans**

Vegeta led the others to Frieza's spaceship and saw many guard watching over it. "Hold on here. I'll clear out these weaklings." Vegeta told them as he quickly fired finger beams at the guards, killing them all before going inside and killing the rest of the guards as Raditz and Gine followed him inside. After the guards were all dead, Vegeta put Kakarot and Fasha into the old model healing chambers and turned them on.

"Since these are the older models, they should be healed in about an hour, give or take." He said before he put new battle jackets and armor in front of Raditz and Gine. The armor for Raditz was the black with gold shoulder guards and the one for Gine was white with the same color shoulder guards and the battle undershirts were both black.

Raditz and Gine quickly put on their new undershirts and armor and turned to Vegeta. "What do we do now, prince Vegeta?" Gine asked.

"We find another area away from the ship. If Frieza comes here, the ship will be damaged before your parents heal. Let's just hope we can last until they do." Vegeta said as Gine and Raditz nodded and went to the healing chambers.

"We'll see you guys soon, I hope. Don't be late to the fight, you 2." Raditz said.

"Please don't be too late, Mommy and Daddy. We'll need you more than ever if we're going to be facing Frieza." Gine said as her parents did the hand to hand with their daughter.

"Come on, Gine, we don't have a lot of time." Vegeta said gently as he held his hand out, which she took after being led out of the chamber, taking a last look at her parents before the doors closed.

 _Power levels_

 _Kakarot at full power 34'000_

 _Fasha full power 34'000_

 _Fasha times 2 Kaio-Ken 60'000_

 _Raditz full power 32'000_

 _Raditz Zenkai boost 56'000 and growing_

 _Gine full power 30'000_

 _Gine Zenkai boost 54'000 and growing_

 _Piccolo without weights full power 130'000_

 _Piccolo Kaio-Ken times 4 520'000_

 _Vegeta full power 130'000_

 _Vegeta Kaio-Ken times 4 520'000_

 _Nail full power 42'000_

 _Guldo 3'000_

 _Recoome, Burter and Jeice 60'000 each_

 _Captain Ginyu 120'000_

 _Frieza full power 530'000_

 **There you go, guys, part 2 of the Namek saga is complete. Next, the Saiyan Prince will lead his brethren in battle against the scourge of their people, but will be surprised at what the ruthless tyrant is capable of in a battle that will have a tragic result. Rate and review. Stay tuned for part 3 of the Namek saga on Dragon Ball Z the life of Kakarot and Fasha.**


	19. Namek saga part 3

**Here we go, guys, the Namek saga continues. Vegeta will lead his fellow Saiyans in a fight with their most hated enemy to buy time for Kakarot and Fasha to recover and the Namekian Prince will get a huge power boost to turn the tide of said fight, but the ruthless cold-hearted tyrant will have something up his sleeves that will shock them. And In the end, the battle will have a very tragic result for the Saiyans. Anyway, enjoy the battle and be prepared to have tissues, guys.**

Nail just stood where he was panting heavily. Despite giving it his all and his regeneration ability, he couldn't even scratch Frieza, who was merely trying with him. "Poor thing. Look at the state you're in. Here I am using only one hand and we've already gotten to the bottom of you. Why not stop this feeble resistance and tell me what I need to know?" Frieza said, beginning to grow impatient. But Nail only fired another blast at the tyrant, but even that didn't even phase him. "Surely it's time to accept the situation for what it is and relent. The choice is yours, though I simply cannot understand your persistence to defy me. Do you fight for the sake of the Saiyans? If only you knew that they once worked for me, you'd reject them completely." Frieza said before he got close to Nail and backhanded him in the face, sending him on his back groaning in pain. "Now tell me what I need to know, or prepare to be tortured for the rest of your life until you do."

Suddenly Nail began laughing. "Even if I told you, the information would be useless to you. The Saiyan Prince Vegeta has arrived on the planet…along with the prince of my race. While you've been toying with me, they killed your Ginyu Force and soon...they will get their wish." He said, telling the truth about the princes but lying about the dragon balls.

"What?" Frieza asked before realizing that this Namekian was stalling him. "Grrr! How could I have fallen for such an obvious trick?!" He then began flying back to his ship as fast as he could. On the way he checked his scouter for the Ginyu Force, but to his surprise, the scouter didn't show their power levels. "This is absurd! How could the Ginyu Force be beaten by Vegeta and whoever this Namekian Prince is?! So they managed to destroy my most elite team of fighters?! If so, they may have the dragon balls! VERMEN! YOU DARE TO STEAL MY WISH?! I AM THE MIGHTY FRIEZA! I WILL ALLOW NO ONE TO STAND BETWEEN ME AND IMMORTALITY!"

 **Meanwhile with the Saiyans**

Vegeta was listening to everything the Saiyan family had been doing while on Planet Namek. She told him about how her parents finally got revenge on Dodoria for what he did to Fasha's old team. She'd told him about her and Raditz's battle with Zarbon and his monstrous transformation and how Raditz had gotten revenge for him and himself, which brought a smile to the Prince's face. Raditz had told him about their field trip and how they'd sabotaged Frieza's spaceship and gotten the blueprints for the new regeneration chambers and space pods.

Suddenly, Vegeta sensed something headed for them. "Someone's coming this way. And that huge power level could only mean... Frieza!"

"He's coming this way?!" Gine said while sweating a little at the evil power level.

"Quickly! We have to get as far as we can from the ship! Kakarot and Fasha won't be able to get to full strength for another 30 minutes!" Vegeta said before he led Raditz and Gine away from the ship as fast as he could.

Once they got far enough, they landed and waited. "Listen to me, Frieza's not going to show any mercy, so don't even think about showing any to him. He's pure evil to the cure and he'll stop at nothing to kill us. Do you understand, Gine?" Raditz asked his niece.

"Yes, uncle Raditz, I understand." Gine said before they saw Vegeta looking shocked. They looked at where he was looking and were shocked as saw none other than their most hated enemy: Frieza.

"Why hello, Vegeta and Raditz. It's been a while." Frieza said before looking around. "And what has become of the Ginyu Force, I wonder? Did you really do away with them all? Sadly, Saiyans, this just won't do. Indulge me, you've said your goodbyes, yes?" He asked before he flew down in front of them. "Quite a pill to swallow, eh, Vegeta? Of course, even more so for me. In all my years I've never been quite as angry as I am now. How incredibly irritating not to have seen the writing on the wall!" He said raising his fist in anger. "Now you'll pay! YOU FILTHY SAIYAN MONKEYS! YOU WILL RULE THE DAY YOU CROSSED MY PATH! PREPARE YOURSELVES TO EMBRACE OBLIVION!"

"Finally letting your true colors show. Do your worst, Frieza. But if you think this is going to be easy, you are dead wrong!" Vegeta said with a grin.

"Of all the things you might have said, I guess you've forgotten how terrifying I can be. So allow me to refresh both of your memories!" Frieza yelled before powering up to his full power.

Raditz and Gine were shocked at seeing this display of power. "He's even worse than what you told me, Vegeta!" Gine said with fear.

 **Meanwhile with Piccolo**

The Namekian Prince was still looking for Nail when he sensed something. "That massive power I've been feeling is increasing. Frieza must have found my brother and the others." He said before he felt a weaker power level close by. "A dying power level. That must be Nail." He said before he landed and walked up to the dying Namekian. "So Nail really does look just like me, except he's seen better days."

Nail opened his eyes and saw his long lost Prince for the first time, making him smile in greatness. "Piccolo, my long lost Prince. It is truly a blessing and honor to finally meet you at last. I wish it was under better circumstances, but I am pleased that that Porunga has granted the Saiyans their wish."

"So you're aware of the situation. But you should have already sensed that Frieza has already gotten to my Saiyan brethren and I must hurry back to them. Unfortunately I can't save you, Nail, so you'll understand if I leave you to your fate. I'm sorry." Piccolo apologized before beginning to walk away.

"It's a shame, my prince." Nail said, making Piccolo stop. "You're much more than I expected. Your power even surpasses the great Namekian warriors of old, but I fear even your strength will be wasted." Nail said with concern.

"We'll see about that." Piccolo countered.

"It's such a shame you didn't reunite with your other half before coming here. You and Prince Vegeta would have Frieza bowed before the both of you."

Piccolo turned around. "So you're saying my strength would be even greater if I merged with Kami? Well that old weakling and I split apart for a reason. I already have Saiyan blood flowing through my veins and that compensates for not being merged with Kami anyway."

"No. Alone, you and your Saiyan brethren will fare no better against Frieza than I did, and as you can see for yourself, I did not fare well."

"Well even if you're right, there's no helping it now. Besides, my life is my own. I have no intention of ever merging with Kami."

"Then... choose to merge with me. I may not seem like much in this state, but our people's proud warrior class dies with me."

"Is that a fact?"

"Join with me and our people's warrior class will survive in you, your highness."

"Tempting as the offer is, I think I'll pass. I don't like the idea of losing myself." Piccolo said, not wanting to lose his Saiyan personality.

"Such a proud hybrid you are, prince Piccolo, but I should expect as much from the Saiyan blood flowing through you." Nail said with a smile. "But I urge you to reconsider, my prince. I swear on my honor, you, yourself will remain intact. My personality will evaporate. Only my strength will remain."

"And why should I believe you?" Piccolo asked, his Saiyan personality doubting the other Namekian.

"I know you can feel Frieza's power, your highness. What choice do you have but to trust me?"

Piccolo knew that the Namekian warrior was right. He could feel the tyrant's power and even with his increased power and Saiyan strength, he wouldn't stand a chance against Frieza. If this merger could somehow increase his chances at defeating the tyrant and getting justice for the Saiyan race, it would be worth it. "Alright. We'll try it. But listen, if I think for a second that you're up to something, I'll drive you right back out."

"How kind of you, my prince. And here I am passing on the greatest gift a Namekian can give." Nail said with a smile. "Just...be sure that Frieza…dies."

"I'm going to ensure that he does... for the entire Saiyan race. No matter what, Frieza is not leaving this planet alive." Piccolo said with Saiyan pride, making Nail chuckle before he became engulfed in white energy. After a few seconds, the energy when into Piccolo before it vanished completely, along with Nail's body. The Namekian Prince stood up, astonished at his new level of power. "I-incredible. This strength. THIS UNIMAGINABLE STRENGTH! IF I HAD KNOW THAT MERGING WITH ANOTHER NAMEKIAN COULD RESULT TO THIS KIND OF POWER, I WOULD HAVE SOUGHT IT OUT YEARS AGO! I AM INVINCIBLE! NO ONE CAN STOP ME NOW! AND I'LL SHOW FRIEZA WHAT IT MEANS TO FACE THE SAIYAN/NAMEKIAN PRINCE...AND THE PRICE FOR GENOCIDING THE ENTIRE SAIYAN RACE!" He yelled as he began to fly back to his Saiyan brethren. "MY SAIYAN BRETHREN, TODAY IS THE DAY THAT WE GET OUR LONG DESERVED JUSTICE!"

 **Meanwhile back at the battlefield**

Frieza was still powering up, making the ground break apart before a large piece went up before breaking in half for Frieza to shoot energy blasts at Vegeta, which he skillfully avoided. Raditz and Gine tried to attack Frieza but the tyrant turned and began firing at them until Vegeta got in front of them and punched the blast away, with a smug smile on his face. "Gine, don't be afraid. Remember that we're Saiyans from the strongest race in the universe. If we fight together, we should at least stand a chance." Raditz told his niece.

"You're mistaken, Raditz. You 3 are like ants battling a dinosaur. When that happens, who do you think emerges the victor?" Frieza asked mockingly.

"Really? Because Raditz is right; if we work together, you'll have your work cut out for you." Vegeta said with confidence.

"You really think that?

"I do."

Frieza just laughed at the Prince's confidence. "Such a sense of humor."

"Don't believe me? Just look at them. Because if you hadn't noticed, their power levels are growing. Plus there's the boost in power they got from fighting the Ginyu Force. Raditz has risen to new heights that are worlds away from what he was when we were your puppets. The child, Gine is the embodiment of what female Saiyan warriors should have been. Her power has grown to the point where she's the strongest female Saiyan Child in existence. And as for me, I'm becoming what you fear most: The legendary Super Saiyan!"

Frieza didn't seem to be afraid of what Vegeta was saying. "Do you really believe I'd take such boasting at face value?"

"I guess you'll find out."

Frieza only got angry at this. "I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOUR PATHETIC LIES!" He yelled as he rushed at the Saiyan Prince but he charged up his times 4 Kaio-Ken and grabbed Frieza right wrist. The tyrant tried to punch Vegeta with his free hand but he caught that one as well. Their energy was so strong it was enough for the area to shake and create a crater beneath their feet. While this was happening, Frieza scouter showed Vegeta's power level and he was surprised at the number. "Impossible!" The number was so strong that the tyrant's scouter blew up on his face as it shorted out, making the 2 warriors jump away from each other and out of the crater.

"How quent. It appears there is a small grain of truth in what you were saying after all." Frieza said as he still grinned.

" _Maybe prince Vegeta is right. If the 3 of us work together, we may actually defeat Frieza. Sure his power is insane, but mine and uncle Raditz's aren't as weak as they were before and it's still increasing. Plus, when Piccolo_ _returns with Nail, Frieza should be child's play."_ Gine thought to herself.

" _Coming to this planet has pushed all of us to our limits and beyond. We're not the weaklings we once were anymore. But why is Frieza still so calm? Wait. Zarbon said that Frieza could transform just like he could. If that's true, he's using that as a secret weapon."_ Raditz thought to himself, remembering what Zarbon said before he died.

"Transform, Frieza. If you're so sick of us being in your way, why don't you show us your true form and be done with it?"

"Well, someone's done his homework." Frieza said, surprised that Vegeta knew about his secret.

"Zarbon told Raditz about it before he killed the ugly bastard. He also said that he chose not to transform because he was so afraid of how it made him look hideous." Vegeta said with a smirk.

"My case is different than Zarbon's. I choose to remain in my current form to keep my power from running amok" Frieza explained.

"We're not going to fall for that, Frieza. If you're anything like Zarbon, you won't change much." Gine said, thinking that Frieza's power wouldn't increase that much if his transformation was anything like Zarbon's.

"You really think so? Very well. I'm only too happy to put your doubts to rest. Considering I had no need to transform when reducing your home planet to ash, I believe the end result will shock you. Indeed. Your father, the King beat a hasty retreat at the 1st hint of the power my current form yields." Frieza said with an evil grin as he remembered that day all too well.

"I wouldn't let that go to my head if I were you. I surpassed my father before I was even old enough to know the difference." Vegeta countered.

" _What? He destroyed our ancestral home... without even needing to transform? Impossible!"_ Gine thought.

"Foolish prince. Feast your eyes." Frieza said before his body began to glow in white energy, making rocks lift off the ground. Frieza's armor began to crack before it shedded, cutting Vegeta's cheek.

Vegeta wiped the blood off him before speaking. "Is that really the best you can do after all that build up? Shredding your armor?"

Frieza just chuckled and put his hands behind his back. "Oh Vegeta, how could someone who's been through so much have so little imagination? If only you had the courage to submit, you'd have been far better off."

"Fat chance." Vegeta said before Frieza shockingly continued to transform. "What? You've only just begun to change?"

Frieza auraed dark pink energy as his body began to grow, first his chest, then his arms, then his legs and feet. His horns grew as well to the point where they resembled a bulls horns as he continued to grow. The transformation was a bit painful for him as he fell to 1 knee and the veins from his neck showed before his shoulders grew, completing the transformation as Frieza got up.

The Saiyan were horrified beyond words at this new development. They anticipated a few changes but nothing like this. "This can't be real. It's got to be some kind of trick." Vegeta said with fear in his voice.

"He'll tear us limb from limb!" Gine said with shock, beginning to see the truth to what Frieza told them.

"It's...something out of a nightmare." Raditz said as he trembled.

"You're in for it now. My 2nd form makes the one you're familiar with look as gentle as a sleeping kitten." Frieza said with a much deeper threatening voice.

 **Meanwhile in Frieza's spaceship**

Despite being injured a great deal, Kakarot and Fasha could still sense the energy from the others. Suddenly they felt a huge spike in power. " _Whoa! That's some power. It's Frieza. I know it's him."_

" _Indeed, my love. And it's even more incredible than it was before. This isn't good."_ Fasha told her mate through their bond, concerned for her prince, brother in law and their daughter.

But they weren't the only ones who sensed it. Piccolo could feel it as well, even if he was far away from the battlefield. "What the hell was that? I don't know how, but Frieza's power level just shot up like a rocket. That has to mean that he's gotten to the others. NOOOOO!" Piccolo yelled as he speeded up, hoping to get to his Saiyan brehren in time to help them.

 **Back at the battlefield**

"Hehehehe. Come on, your highness, don't tell me your iron nerve has chosen to leave you speechless. Have you nothing to say? You 3 who spat in my face a few moments ago?" Frieza said to the still shocked Saiyans before the ground bursted from Frieza's tail, which retracted and tried to attack but they dodged it before it retracted back. "I tried to warn you. It's hard work to keep such power tied to a leash. But I suppose that's the nature of the beast when you're trying to hold back a power level of 1 million."

The Saiyans were shocked beyond words at what he just said. "1... million?!" Gine said in fear as she sweated.

"No. It can't be!" Raditz said with great concern.

"No one is that strong, not even you." Vegeta said, not believing that anyone could be so strong.

"Well, let's put it to the test, than, shall we?" Frieza asked before he raised a hand and usec his Death Strong technique, sending the Saiyans into the air, large scale planetary destruction and a very large tsunami that traveled in a large radius in all directions, even reaching the spaceship, and even causing large scale winds.

By the time the attack was finished, the whole area was destroyed. "Uncle Raditz!" Gine yelled out with concern for her uncle.

"It's alright, Gine, I'm alright." Raditz said after flying next to her.

"Hehehehe. Well done, Saiyans. I'm impressed with your withdraw, but that was just me saying hello. Even a Saiyan could be capable of doing that." Frieza said before looking at Vegeta. "Oh the look on your face, Vegeta. Perhaps you had no idea that a being as powerful as me could exist after all. Now then, which one of you should be the 1st to see he'll?" He asked before looking at the Saiyans, thinking about which one he should kill first. After a few seconds, he made his decision and flew with tremendous speed towards Gine.

Raditz pushed her out of the way as Frieza impaled the adult Saiyan through the left part of his chest, shocking Vegeta, Gine and even Raditz. "UNCLE RADITZ!

"So fast." Vegeta said with shock, not believing he could still be that fast, even with his increased size.

Blood began to leak out of Raditz and on Frieza's face, which he disgustingly licked up. "YOU MONSTER!" Gine yelled out.

"Frieza, you bastard!" Vegeta said with hate at the monster who attacked and seemingly killed his comrade and friend.

"Too bad, I'd hoped to toy with you a bit more, Raditz." Frieza said before Raditz tried to knee him but Frieza easily caught it. "Perhaps you still have that Saiyan fire in you after all."

Gine tried to attack to save her uncle but Frieza swiped her away with his tail, to Raditz's great concern. "No, Gine, stay back." He told her before he went limp.

"So the Saiyan spark goes out." Frieza said before he threw Raditz off of him and watched as his body went into the Namekian ocean.

"UNCLE RADITZ, NOOO!" Gine cried as she flew to the ocean to save her uncle before Frieza got in her way.

"Don't bother trying to save him, little girl, because you can't. If I were you, I'd be worried about yourself instead, not that it'll matter. Even if you are Saiyan monkeys, you're still going to die." Frieza said with pure evil.

"You…. ANIMAL! Gine yelled before she shockingly kicked Frieza on the head before adding a punch to the face and multiple punches on his stomach, an uppercut and kicks to the stomach, sending Frieza down as she followed and hit him point blank range on the face, sending him crashing to the ground. Gine then gathered her energy and fired multiple energy blasts at Frieza before charging a Kamehameha wave. "Ka...me...ha...me... HAAAAAA!" She yelled as she fired the attack at the energy dome, causing it to explode.

When the smoke cleared, it looked like Frieza was down, with a few bruises on him. This shocked the Saiyan Prince. " _Unbelievable. When Gine's emotions ran wild, she tapped into a vast hidden power. And it was because of Frieza seemingly killing her uncle. Could this be what true Saiyan power is? Having someone to protect and avenge if we can't?"_

Gine looked at the ocean and was greatly concerned about her uncle. "Uncle Raditz, please be alright."

"Gine, I know you're concerned about your uncle, but we don't have time for that. Frieza won't be defeated just like that." Vegeta said as they looked and saw Frieza get on his feet.

"Hey, little girl, there's more to you than meets the eye. I'm not going to lie but that actually hurt a bit, but I wouldn't let that go to your head if I were you." Frieza said before he shockingly began to increase his power.

"No way. I thought he couldn't control his power in that form?" Vegeta asked with concern for himself and Gine.

"Remember the pain you've dealt me, for I will return it 1'000 fold!" Frieza said threateningly before he flew up right in front of the little female Saiyan.

"GINE, GET OUT OF THERE NOW!" Vegeta yelled.

Suddenly, Frieza drove his knee into Gine's stomach, making her caught up a little blood. "Oh dear. Don't tell me I've taken all the fight out of your already. We're just getting started." He said before he kicked Gine to the ground.

"Seems I got worked up over nothing. You really are just a child, a Saiyan child, but a child nonetheless." Frieza said before he was blasted from behind by Vegeta.

"I'm not, Frieza, and I won't let you harm that child anymore than you already have!" The Saiyan Prince yelled before he charged a Kaio-Ken times 4 Galick Gun and fired. "No one harms her while I'm around, not even you." He said, desiring to protect Gine.

But when the smoke cleared, Frieza wasn't even scratched from Vegeta's Galick Gun. "Now, now, Vegeta, wait your turn. I'll take my time with you once I'm done with the brat." He said before he landed in front of Gine, who was struggling to stand up. "Now then, what do you say we pick up where we left off?"

Gine finally got up and powered up a Kaio-Ken times 16, trying to punch and kick the tyrant in the face but he got her with a knee to the midsection and brought her to the ground and kicked her. Gine tried to blast herself away but Frieza got past her at incredible speed and swiped her down with his tail before putting her on her stomach before bringing his giant foot on the Saiyan child's head, making her scream in pain as he started squeezing down. "Goodbye, little girl."

 **Meanwhile in the healing chambers**

" _Fasha, Gine's power level is fading fast."_ Kakarot said with concern for their daughter.

" _She's dying! We can afford to wait until we're fully recovered. We have to go now!"_ Fasha said as they tried to move but their injuries wouldn't let their arms move.

 **Back at the battlefield**

Frieza was continuing to crush Gine's head and was about to crush her head completely. "Say goodbye, little girl."

"GET AWAY FROM HER, YOU BASTARD!" a familiar voice yelled before a destructo disk made Frieza get off Gine but cut the bottom part of his tail off.

Frieza looked at the nearby ledge and swpaw none other than Raditz, the Saiyan he'd impaled a few minutes ago. "Radiz?! Impossible! I ran you through! There's no way you could have survived!"

Raditz prepared another Destructo Disk and threw 3 of them at Frieza, making him teleport out of the way. The newly healed Saiyan fired another Destructo Disk, which multiplied into 10, which Frieza barely dodged. "Stay away from my niece, you bastard! Fight someone your own size... unless you're a spineless coward!"

"Damn you, Raditz! You're dead!" Frieza madly yelled before he chased after the Saiyan.

" _If I can keep him distracted long enough, Vegeta should be able to help Gine._ " Raditz thought as he flew as far away as he could until he stopped and charged up a Kaio-Ken times 14. When Frieza got to him, Raditz charged at the tyrant and tried to punch and kick him, which Frieza blocked before Raditz fired a Double Sunday attack, making Frieza stubble back before he went to the sea. Raditz charged up a Weekend attack at the tyrant, making him a bit surprised as he avoided them before Raditz got in front of Frieza. "Solar Flare!" He yelled, blinding Frieza and stunning him long enough for Raditz to fly back to Vegeta and Gine.

Vegeta saw his chance and flew to Gine, taking her into his arms before getting out her senzu bean and feeding it to her. In the second, Gine got up and saw her prince. "Prince Vegeta, you saved me." She said as she hugged Vegeta, which shocked him because he'd never received such affection in his life, even from his own father.

Raditz came up to them and Gine hugged her uncle tightly, who eagerly returned the embrace. "Uncle Raditz, I'm so glad you're alright. I thought you'd died." The Saiyan child said, happy that her uncle was alright.

"It takes much more than an impalement to stop a Saiyan, Gine. It was fortunate to have that senzu bean under my armor, otherwise I would have died." Raditz said with a smile before Frieza showed up again.

"Grrr! Now I'm really mad!" Gine said with anger as she and the adult Saiyans flew up and Raditz and Gine powered up to new levels of power.

"Just like fellow Saiyan warriors, heal up and your power increases significantly. That's just what we need to turn the tide of this battle." Vegeta said, getting his confidence back.

"How many times do I have to kill these pests before they die?!"Frieza said, not understanding how these Saiyan monkeys kept healing, despite the wounds he dealt out.

"Now let's blow him away!" Vegeta yelled as he and the other Saiyan fired multiple energy blasts at Frieza, hitting him with every shot but when the smoke cleared, he was still unharmed.

"Damn it!" Raditz said with frustration, not believing that Frieza could still be unharmed, despite the massive power boost he and Gine just got.

"I'm not giving up. After everything he's done to our people, there's no way I'm letting him go unpunished any longer!" Gine said with determination as she flew towards Frieza to attack, along with Raditz and Vegeta. But before they could get too close, a flash of light stopped in front of them, surprising them until the lights died out, revealing the Namekian Prince, Piccolo.

"Sorry for keeping you all waiting, my brethren." Piccolo said with a smile.

"I was beginning to worry about you, brother, but I'm glad you are alright." Vegeta said with a smile, glad that his brother was safe. "Where's Nail?"

"I'm afraid he's no longer with us, but let's just say he made sure to give us what we need to have our vengeance against that bastard." Piccolo said as he looked at Frieza with pure hate, the Saiyan blood in him boiling to challenge the one responsible for their race to extinction.

"What do you mean, Piccolo?" Gine wondered.

"You'll see once I get my turn at Frieza. Once he's beaten, I'll tell you all about it, Gine." Piccolo said as he patted Gine's head.

"So this must be the Namekian Prince that weakling Namekian told me about. There's something different about this one and yet...familiar. And why's he wearing Saiyan armor? He was never part of the Frieza Force. He's not like that other Namekian, but he'll be defeated all the same." Frieza said with confidence.

 **Meanwhile at the spaceship**

" _Whoa! Piccolo's power has gone up exponentially. But how did he get that strong in such a short time?"_ Kakarot asked his wife mentally, sensing Piccolo power had boosted.

" _And Raditz and Gine are stronger than before, too. They must have used their senzu beans. Let's just hope Piccolo's new strength is enough to hold off Frieza until we heal my love."_ Fasha said, hoping the Namekian Prince could hold off their most hated enemy until they were fully healed.

 **Back at the battlefield**

"Now, it's time to get my turn at getting vengeance for our people. I'll fight him alone. Everyone else just stay back and watch as the Prince of all Namekians dishes out punishment to our most hated enemy!" Piccolo said with pride and confidence before he landed, with Frieza landing on the rock in front of him.

"He's going to fight Frieza alone? Is he crazy? I know his strength has increased a great deal but he doesn't know what he's getting himself into." Raditz said with concern for his fellow Saiyan.

"I don't think so, uncle Raditz. Piccolo always senses his opponent's power before he goes into battle. He must really believe he can win against Frieza." Gine said, knowing this wasn't like the Namekian Prince.

"Just let Piccolo fight, you 2. His arrival may have put this battle in our favor now." Vegeta said with confidence in his brother.

"Well, aren't you the confident one. Another proud Namekian soon to be begging for mercy, just like the other one." Frieza said, not knowing that the Namekian Prince was far stronger, thanks to fusing with Nail.

"Shut the hell up, bastard." Piccolo said, making Frieza look angry before Piccolo rushed to Frieza and tried to punch him but he flew up as Piccolo followed and began to trade multiple blows with Frieza. The force was so strong that shockwaves formed. Piccolo elbowed Frieza away and followed with an uppercut to the chin, much to the amazement of the Saiyans, especially Vegeta. The Namekian Prince and tyrant continued to trade blow for blow with each other until Piccolo drop kicked Frieza back. But Frieza rushed back and landed multiple punches, which Piccolo blocked before Frieza held him on a rock formation and fired multiple energy blasts at the prince, destroying the formation.

"There's no use in hiding. I know you're still in there." Frieza said with his arms crossed before Piccolo stood up unharmed. "You're a slippery one. Even at point blank range, you still managed to escape harm's way. I guess I'll just have to try harder." He said before rushing to attack but Piccolo flew up before Frieza followed and began trading multiple blows forming more shockwaves before Frieza swiped Piccolo down with his tail before Piccolo retracted his arm and grabbed the ruthless tyrant, pulling him down with him into the sea. In a matter of minutes, Frieza resurfaced and charged up an energy blast and threw it at Piccolo as he resurfaced, sending him crashing into another rock formation, but he blasted his way out after a few minutes, with rocks floating around him.

"Don't think you'll get off that easy." Piccolo said with a smirk.

Frieza got angry at that. "Who do you think you are?!" He asked before he rushed to attack but Piccolo flew up as Frieza followed and grabbed the prince by the cape. Piccolo just grinned before he began to power up, making Frieza let go and back away.

"Now, Frieza, let me give you a glimpse of the true power of the Namekian Prince!" Piccolo yelled as he rushed attacked Frieza and land several hard blows on him before Frieza kicked the Namekian Prince down and fired an energy blast at him, which Piccolo easily deflected back at him before firing a blast of his own.

When the smoke cleared, Frieza had several bruises and blood on him, making him angry. "Why you." He said before flying up to and standing in front of the Namekian Prince. He then landed a few blows on him before Piccolo attempted to fly into the air but Frieza easily followed him and sent him to the ground with a head over smash.

"I wouldn't count Piccolo out just yet. Remember that he's wearing his weighed cape and turban. And, of course the Kaio-Ken technique." Vegeta said with a smile, knowing his brother wasn't fighting at full strength yet.

Piccolo bursted out of the destroyed ground, with his cape ruined a bit. As Frieza landed, he smiled evilly. "Apologies for the slow start. I wasn't expecting that much from you. But now that we've seen you can handle yourself, I should show you my true power. A mere fraction of what I'm capable of."

The Namekian Prince smirked as he removed his cape and turban, cracking his knuckles and neck. "Alright Frieza, time to get serious. No more holding back."

"What?! You mean to tell me you've been holding back as well? Nonsense. I didn't think you Namekians were the lying sort." Frieza said with confidence, not knowing that Piccolo was telling the truth.

"You'll find I'm full of surprises." Piccolo said as he increased to his full power. "NOW I WILL HAVE VENGEANCE AGAINST YOU IN THE NAME OF ALL THE SAIYANS YOU DESTROYED!" He yelled as he charged at Frieza and sent him flying into the air with a hard punch before getting in front of him and landing multiple blows on Frieza everywhere, bruising him and making him bleed before he grabbed the ruthless tyrant. "Did you really think you could drive my people to extinction without paying the price?!" Piccolo then landed a hard overhead smash, sending him to the ground before firing multiple energy blasts at him, making the ground explode.

But Frieza still bursted out and flew back into the air, very angry. "YOU NAMEKIAN BASTARD! I'LL SHOW YOU TERROR BEYOND BELIEF ONCE I'M THROUGH WITH YOU!" He yelled as he landed. "I am the mighty Frieza, and with each transformation, I become even stronger. Keep in mind that I can transform twice more beyond this form. You should feel honored, because you will be the first one to lay eyes on this next transformation!"

This shocked the other Saiyans, who couldn't believe what they were hearing. "Did he just say….he could transform... twice more?" Gine asked as she sweated.

"That's... impossible!" Raditz said with disbelief that a creature like Frieza could have more than one transformation.

"That's insane, even for him." Vegeta said with shock.

Frieza began to transform again, but this time, he grew horns from his back, his shoulder pads went up and his head began taking the form similar to a Xenomorph, and the bleeding and bruises healed. Within seconds, the transformation was complete. "What do you think? Was it worth the wait? If you're ready, let's begin round 2, shall we?"

"You vile freak. I don't care how many transformations you have, you'll still fall before the mighty Namekian/Saiyan prince Piccolo! KAIO-KEN TIMES 2!" The Namekian/Saiyan Prince yelled as he began attacking Frieza again. Surprisingly, Piccolo was able to get multiple blows on Frieza while avoiding the tyrant's blows. Piccolo kicked Frieza in the chest several times before landing several times the punches on Frieza's ugly face until finally sending him to the nearby island and fired several blasts at the tyrant before charging up a super Kamehameha wave and firing it as Frieza bursted up and flew into the air, hitting the ruthless, cold-hearted tyrant and when the light from the blast died away, Frieza appeared to be bleeding and had bruises everywhere.

"How interesting. There's more to this Namekian than meets the eye. Plus he's been saying he will have Vengeance for the Saiyan race, but who the hell is he?! It doesn't matter to me, of course, but still there's something about him. Wait. He said something about being a Saiyan. Is he...part Saiyan?! How is that possible?! if he is, I must finish him before he powers up even more. If can't finish him off in this form, I'll have to do it in my final form. I'LL SHOW YOU TERROR BEYOND HELL ITSELF!" He yelled as he began to transform again.

"Piccolo, get over here, quickly! I need you!" Vegeta shouted.

The Namekian Prince flew to them and stopped in front of Vegeta. "What is it, brother?"

"Look, I know you're strong now but I don't think even with the Kaio-Ken technique, it'll still be useless against Frieza." Vegeta said, knowing that Frieza will be able to beat even Piccolo's new strength. "The only way we can beat him now is if you blast me to an inch of my life. Once I've recovered, my power will increase dramatically."

"Well, I normally would protest against that, but I think prince Vegeta is right. If Frieza transforms before he heals, he'll kill us all in seconds. I'm afraid this is the only way right now." Raditz said, knowing that unless Kakarot and Fasha get here now, Frieza would kill them if Vegeta doesn't get a boost in power now.

"Alright, I'll do it, but this is only a one time deal. If we succeed, don't ask me to do this again." Piccolo said with concern as he put his hand on Vegeta's shoulder.

"I promise, Piccolo. Now hurry!" Vegeta said as he lowered his defenses and allowed Piccolo to blast him with a Special Beam Cannon, hitting straight through him. Vegeta began to fall before Raditz caught him and flew him to an island.

Frieza was still transforming as Piccolo and Gine watched. Frieza's body glowed as it strangely began to crack like a shell. As this was happening, Raditz gave Vegeta his Senzu and he ate it, healing in seconds. "Thanks, Raditz."

"You're welcome, my prince." Raditz said as he bowed.

"It seems Frieza's transformation is complete. Now we know his true face. Not that it'll matter in the slightest. I have finally become a Super Saiyan! Now I'm second to no one!" Vegeta said with pride and confidence.

After a few more seconds, Frieza's final transformation was complete, splitting the very sky apart before it put itself back together. After the smoke cleared, they saw Frieza's final form, which was smaller than the other 2. Frieza's body was now much smaller and had pure white skin all over but still had the purple parts.

"Damn. It seems Frieza's even more of a monster now. Even with the Kaio-Ken technique, I can't beat him. I'm sorry, Gine." Piccolo said as he looked at Gine.

Suddenly, Frieza fired a big blast at the Namekian Prince, blasting a big hole where his middle was, so fast that neither Raditz or Gine saw it coming. "PICCOLO, NOOOOO!" Gine yelled before Frieza fired another blast at the Saiyan child. But before the blast could hit her, Vegeta suddenly appeared and quickly got her out of the way as the blast hit another island, completely destroying it.

Raditz was shocked by the power the blast had before looking at Vegeta, who had his niece in his arms. " _No way I saw that attack coming, but Vegeta did. Has his power really increased_ that _much?"_

Gine looked at Vegeta and smiled happily. "Thank you, your highness, you saved me again."

"I'm not going to let anything happen to you, Gine. But it's Piccolo that needs healing now. Quickly. Go heal him now and then get as far away from here as you can. I'll handle Frieza now. It's time the prince of all Saiyans has his long deserved revenge." Vegeta said as he put Gine down and walked up to his most hated enemy.

"My, my, someone's full of confidence. The hopelessness of your situation has made you delusional." Frieza said with a smirk, thinking Vegeta had finally succumbed to the fear of his power.

"You won't be so smug once you see what you're up against. Just take a good look. What stands before you now is the thing you fear most. I have become a Super Saiyan!" Vegeta said proudly, making his fellow Saiyans smirk.

Frieza's eyes widened before he regained his composure. "I didn't think you were capable of a sense of humor. Funny." He said with a chuckle.

Vegeta just scoffed at the remark. "Fine. You can scoff all you like. In the meantime I will show you what a Saiyan Prince can do and why you were right to fear the legend of my people!" He said with a smirk as he began to power up to a new level of power. It was so intense that it had a lightning aura surround his body.

A newly healed Piccolo sensed the power and spoke to Raditz and Gine. "Both of you, come on. We'll only get in his way!" He said as they flew into the air. "Incredible. Looks like the wound I gave Vegeta really did wonders for his strength and power."

"Now our prince will get us the justice we've long deserved." Gine said proudly, knowing that their prince would have Frieza bowed at his feet with this new power, especially with the Kaio-Ken technique.

"Indeed he will, Gine." Raditz said with confidence.

Vegeta continued to increase his power until it was at maximum. "Kaio-Ken times 4!" He yelled, multiplying his power to the fullest before smirking.

"Am I to assume that light show and this crimson aura is to intimidate me?" Frieza asked mockingly.

"You've no idea. You should consider it fortunate to have lost your scouter when you did. If you could read my power level you'd be begging for mercy. But you'll see for yourself when I have you bowed at my feet!"

"Alright. Since you're so determined to carry out this farce, I'll humor you and let you play Super Saiyan for awhile. Let me see your legendary strength." Frieza said as he got into a battle stance.

"Oh you will!" The Saiyan Prince said as he made a rock come up and he pushed it towards Frieza. The tyrant cast it aside as Vegeta rushed to attack but Frieza dodged it with surprising speed. Vegeta saw that he'd moved on rushed to the tyrant and tried to punch him hundreds of times but Frieza surprisingly dodged every blow, much to the shock of Piccolo, Raditz and Gine. "This is a losing strategy, Frieza! You can't run forever!" Vegeta said before he tried to land an overhead smash to Frieza's head but the tyrant teleported away with amazing speed, much to Vegeta's shock because he couldn't see where he'd went.

"What the hell? Where is he? I had him! But I'm a Super Saiyan, and with the Kaio-Ken technique, my powers are multiplied. How could I have lost sight of him?" Vegeta wondered with shock as he looked around for Frieza.

Suddenly he heard Frieza laugh and saw that he was on an island well away from him. "So I increase my speed, make 1 little move and all of a sudden, your head is spinning. Perhaps you're not so Super after all."

The others were shocked beyond belief at seeing this. "I-impossible. Prince Vegeta's power level is off the charts but Frieza's still just toying with him." Raditz said with sweat forming on his head.

"Yes. We're no match for that monster! NOOOOOO!" Piccolo said with despair, not believing that after they'd all come so far and it was still not enough to challenge Frieza in his normal form.

The ruthless, cold-hearted tyrant, however was enjoying this. "Oh Vegeta, not to put a damper in this new confidence, but if that's the best you can do, I'm afraid you don't have a chance of beating me. So sad. And after your boasting at becoming a super Saiyan. Of course, if you really are what you say then it would seem I've been worried over nothing. It's funny. All those tales of the super Saiyan were just silly legends." Frieza said mockingly while laughing.

" _How can this be happening? Is this really the best I can do? No! I'm a Super Saiyan! I'm unbeatable, aren't I?! Or is Frieza on such a high level of power that not even a super Saiyan with the Kaio-Ken technique can touch him?!"_ Vegeta thought, beginning to have doubts about himself. "N-no. I-i refuse to believe it! The legend is true. I know it is. I will not be defeated! I CANNOT BE DEFEATED!" The Saiyan Prince yelled before charging up his Kaio-Ken technique and fired a full power energy wave at Frieza that he dodged as the wave destroyed the island. When Vegeta saw Frieza, he fired multiple energy blasts at the tyrant, which he successfully avoided until Frieza was right in front of the others. Raditz grabbed Gine and they flew away as fast as they could before Vegeta fired more energy blast at the tyrant that we're all avoided with Frieza's amazing speed until he got directly in front of the Saiyan Prince, shocking him as Frieza waved his tail in his face. Vegeta used what speed he could to fly far into the air and charge up a super Galick Gun. "DO YOU HEAR ME, FRIEZA?! I AM A SUPER SAIYAN! AND YOU CAN BURN IN HELL!" The Saiyan Prince yelled as he fired his greatest attack at Frieza. But the tyrant decided to show him the terror he was up against and kicked the blast right back at Vegeta as if it were nothing until it flew right past Vegeta and into space where it exploded in a purple flash of light before it went out a few seconds later.

"I think that's enough. It's time he ended this foolishness before it stops being amusing. Let's see how you fend off one of my attacks." Frieza told the shocked Saiyan Prince.

The others were shocked at seeing this so much that they began to tremble. "Unreal. He deflected my brother's Galick Gun like it was nothing." Piccolo said as he saw his brother's eyes beginning to water with tears.

"And there's no way Vegeta was holding back. That was all the power he had." Raditz said with sweat forming on his head.

"How could anyone in the universe be that strong?" Gine said as she hugged her uncle's leg in fear.

 **In Otherworld**

" _Poor Vegeta. At last, he understands the true nature of the monster he faces. For the first time ever, he's genuinely trembling. I can only imagine all of the fear and frustration he must be feeling. His eyes don't lie, those tears are real. This is the first time that the proud Saiyan Prince has ever known what it feels like to be helpless. It's over now. Frieza has already won. He's striped Vegeta of his will to fight."_ King Kai thought with sympathy for the Saiyan Prince.

 **Back on Namek**

Frieza charged up his energy as he flew with amazing speed at the paralyzed Saiyan Prince until he landed a powerful head attack on his chest before swiping him down into the sea with a lengthwise spin attack before landing on a rock and using his power to lift the sea until he saw Vegeta laying on his front.

Frieza landed behind Vegeta, picked him up by his hair and ate the crab that was crawling on him. "Come now we can't have you giving up after that blow. No. I'm afraid you're tormit is only just beginning. There's so many horrors I've yet to show you." He said evilly as he punched Vegeta at the middle of his lower back, making him scream in pain. "How's that? Are you beginning to regret defying me or shall I continue to remind you of your place, you worthless Saiyan monkey!" He asked with anger as he punched Vegeta in the same place again. "I thought you were different. That you may actually prove to be useful. I took you under my wing, gave you special treatment and this is how you repay me?!" He asked before he looked and saw the other Saiyans and kicked Vegeta into the air, flying up and hitting the prince hard with his elbow 3 times, sending him pummeling to the ground in front of the others.

Frieza teleported in front of them before they could move, shocking them before he turned around and picked Vegeta up by the neck with his tail and began repeatedly punching the Saiyan Prince at the same place before looking at the others. "Feel free to try to save your prince at any time." He told them before resuming his horrible torture while Piccolo, Raditz and Gine watched in terror.

 **Meanwhile at the spaceship**

Kakarot and Fasha were sensing everything going on out there, from Piccolo coming close to beating Frieza…to the tyrant's repeated power spikings, and especially...to their Prince's energy fading fast.

Suddenly, the chamber beeped, signaling that the Saiyan lovers' healing process was finally complete. The moment they heard the beep, they blasted the chamber open and got out of it blasting their way out of the ship soon after and landing on the roof, feeling their new level of power.

"Kakarot, my love, do you feel this power?" Fasha asked with amazement at the power she and her mate now possessed.

"Yes I do, my love and it's amazing. I wish we could enjoy it, but we can't. Raditz, Gine and the others need us now." Kakarot said with urgency.

"Indeed. Raditz, Gine, our warrior princes, we're so sorry it took so long, but we're coming right now." Fasha said with determination to protect her friends and family as they began to sense out their family and friends energy, quickly finding them close by.

"They're not far off. We have to hurry!" Kakarot said with great concern.

The 3 Saiyans were watching with anger as Frieza was mercilessly torturing the Saiyan Prince. Piccolo moved to help but Raditz quickly stopped him. Gine couldn't bear to watch the brutality of the torture any longer and Raditz quickly hugged her to him as tears formed in her eyes at hearing her prince yell in agonizing pain.

Frieza had enough and kicked Vegeta into a rock formation, walking up to him and crushing a rock that was on him, causing him even more pain. "What a shame. It seems like the fight really has gone out of you. It's sooner than I'd have liked, but I think it's time to finish you off." He told the nearly dead Saiyan Prince as he grabbed him and prepared to deliver the killing blow.

Kakarot and Fasha slowly flew into the air before flying at unimaginable speed before getting to where their friends and family were in just a few seconds before Frieza could deal the final blow to Vegeta, sending tremors that made everyone, except Vegeta who couldn't move look at them.

"So that huge power that appeared minutes ago was you, wasn't it, Piccolo. I suppose since you're here alone, Nail's no longer with us?" Fasha said with sadness at the loss of the great warrior.

"In a way, Fasha." Piccolo answered.

Gine walked up to her parents with happiness that they were fully healed. "Mommy and Daddy, you're recovered. It's great to see you both well again!"

"And we're stronger than ever, Gine, and we owe it all to you guys." Kakarot and as he rubbed his daughter's head.

"Took you both long enough to get here, but better late than never, I guess." Raditz said with a smile.

Fasha and Kakarot then looked at their beaten prince before laying eyes on the one they'd desired to fight for 20 years. "All of you, stay back. You've done extremely well against him and we're all very proud of you all, but now it's our turn."

"What?!" Raditz asked with complete shock.

"Kakarot. Fasha, are both insane?! You 2 don't know what he's capable of and you want us to let you fight him by yourselves?!" Piccolo with equil shock, not understanding why his greatest rival and her husband would want to fight Frieza after what he did to his brother.

"We do, Piccolo. Don't worry, you'll still have the fight with me that you desire, but it will be after Frieza is defeated, not before." Fasha said as she and her husband's auras surrounded their bodies as they walked up to Frieza without fear.

"You must be Frieza, the scourge of our proud warrior race. You're a lot smaller than I thought you'd be." Kakarot said with hatred in his voice at the one who murdered his home planet and race, including his father and mother.

"So you're Raditz's relatives. Seems you were both lucky to survive my purge of the disgusting monkeys." Frieza said with contempt at having missed these 2 monkeys.

Fasha and Kakarot looked at their defeated prince before looking at Frieza again. "I owe my prince a rematch back on Earth. So if you want him, you'll have to kill us first."

Frieza looked at the Saiyans and saw that the male one looked very familiar. " _I could swear I've seen the male Saiyan somewhere before."_ He thought to himself.

Vegeta opened his eyes and saw a recovered Kakarot and Fasha, prepared to fight. "Took your sweet time, Kakarot. Don't tell me you and Fasha were having 'fun' in that healing chamber." He said with humor, despite the intense pain he was in.

"Kakarot? That's a Saiyan name, isn't it? And Fasha, I think I've heard of he'd from somewhere." Frieza said with surprise.

"Tell us, Frieza, does the name Bardock mean anything to you?" Fasha asked with hatred forming in her voice as she squeezed her fists tightly while thinking of her old friend.

"Bardock? Wait, now I do remember." Frieza said while looking at Kakarot and seeing Bardock, the Saiyan who opposed him when he destroyed the planet Vegeta while also remembering who Fasha was. "You're the spitting image of that Saiyan who opposed me when I destroyed planet Vegeta and you were one of his comrades. You were supposed to be on Meat all those years ago."

"I'm his son, Kakarot. And Fasha wasn't on Meat because she had a feeling that you were setting my father and his team up for an ambush. So she went with me to my assigned planet, where we've been training for years for this day." Kakarot said proudly.

"So that's the reason why you're both not dead. I won't allow any Saiyan to live. You could save yourselves the trouble and kneel before me now." Frieza threatened.

"Never." Fasha said with ire.

" _They're not the same Saiyans they were before. Once again, they've shattered their limitations."_ Vegeta thought to himself before he thought of something astonishing. " _But wait. Could that mean?"_

"Are you ready, Saiyans?" Frieza asked.

"We were born ready, bastard." Kakarot said as Frieza tried to attack the Saiyan lovers but Kakarot and Fasha dodged it and Kakarot punched Frieza in the stomach and Fasha roundhouse kicked him in the face, sending him back as they landed in the same spot before Frieza landed while holding his stomach and face.

Piccolo, Raditz and Gine were shocked at this. "Did... you see that? I barely even saw them move." Raditz asked, surprised that his brother and sister in law actually landed a blow on Frieza in his normal form.

"No way!" Gine said with equal surprise.

" _Not even I saw it coming. They're moving even faster than Frieza."_ Piccolo thought to himself.

Frieza was a bit angry at this and raised his hands for his Barrage Death Bean attack. "Insolent fools." He said as he fired a Death Beam but surprisingly, Kakarot and Fasha deflected them, making Frieza fire a barrage of Death Beams but to his great surprise, the Saiyan lovers deflected all of them with just one hand each. "That's impossible. There's no way they could have deflected them all. They were only using 1 hand each."

Vegeta laughed weakly with pride. " Who would have ever thought soldiers like you, my friends. I truly commend you both. You're not going to want to hold anything back, Frieza, not against these 2. You see, they're not normal Saiyans. They've become what you fear most in the universe. They've become Super Saiyans!" He said, making Frieza gasp. " That's right. The legendary warriors that are even mightier than you. Hahahahahaha. You're finally about to get a taste of true fear, one that you've long deserved."

But that was the final straw as Frieza fired a Death Beam straight through the Saiyan Prince's heart, which made all the Saiyans gasp in shock as Vegeta fell back to the ground and cough up blood. "NO! You bastard! He couldn't even move, let alone defend himself. That was nothing but cold blooded murder!" Kakarot said with anger.

"It serves them right for talking about that ridiculous legend. Super Saiyan, indeed. I've never been a fan of ridiculous talk." Frieza said with no remorse.

"All of you...form around...me." Vegeta weakly told his comrades, making them look at him before doing just that and kneeling around their prince. "Kakarot. Fasha, please listen to me... you both know that Frieza is pure evil to the core. He doesn't deserve a single shred of mercy. The only way you can beat him as if you harden your hearts, but only if you face Frieza."

"Your highness, please stop talking. You're only making it worse." Gine said as tears formed in her eyes.

"Gine... it's alright. I'm going to die from this wound... anyway. Nothing...can stop that now. But I need you to know what happened to planet Vegeta, your ancestral home. It's gone, destroyed and that's true, but not because it collided with a giant meteor. It...was Frieza. Frieza did it." He told the child as tears formed in his eyes, shocking Fasha and Raditz as they had never seen him cry even once in his lifetime. "His father, King Cold, forced our people into slavery and then put us under Frieza's command. During all those years, we were mocked and spat on because they thought of us as nothing but stupid monkeys. And after we served Frieza faithfully...and blindly followed his every last order...he betrayed us. He took me... from my father...when I was just a little boy. He made me do whatever he wanted and said he would kill my father if I didn't. I did everything he asked, but he killed him anyway, along with everyone else. He wiped our proud warrior race from existence so now... we're all that remain. Frieza was so scared of us and feared that one day, a Super Saiyan would be born among us. It terrified him." He revealed to Gine, making tears form in his comrade's eyes.

"Prince Vegeta... please no more. Please save your strength." Fasha pleaded, despite knowing that it would be meaningless.

Vegeta slowly touched Gine's right cheek and smiled. "Gine, thank you so much for everything. You're the only one in the universe...who showed me any true affection, something that even my own father never gave me and I will always be grateful to you all...for saving me and... giving me a home on Earth when ours was taken from us." Vegeta said as he cried, letting all the pain he'd hidden inside himself for years out for the very first time.

"Prince... Vegeta, if it's worth anything to you, if our home planet and race were still alive, you would have been...the greatest king in all of Saiyan history. There never would have been another prince or king like you." Gine said with great sadness.

"And there's no one I'd have rather fought beside all those years than you...my prince." Raditz said with tears of sadness, having been honored to be beside his Prince for all those years of serving the monster who massacred their race.

"And there's no one I'd rather have called a great rival and better friend than you, prince Vegeta. Kakarot said with sadness.

"And no one in the entire universe...who I'd be honored to call...my true brother." Piccolo said, taking his brother's hand, saddened at losing the only brother he'd ever had.

The Saiyan Prince cried while smiling at the kind words his fellow Saiyans were giving him. "Thank you...all. Kakarot. Fasha, I'm begging both of you, please...beat Frieza. He made me what I am. Don't let him do it...to anyone else, especially... Gine. You must defeat him, please. He must die...by a Saiyan's hands…. your hands." Sadly….those were the proud Saiyan Prince's words before he finally succumbed to the fatal wound, dying in front of his comrades' and friends' eyes.

Gine cried with deep sorrow as she, Piccolo and her family felt a piece of their hearts die with their prince. "Prince... Vegeta." Gine cried as she hugged Vegeta's head to her.

"He's finally finished, is he? Now that he's dead, shall we resume this horror show, Saiyans?" Frieza asked with a sinister smile, having absolutely no remorse for the Saiyans' devastation.

After a few minutes, Gine gently kissed Vegeta's forehead and gently laid him down. The Saiyans stood up while still looking at the pride of their race before Kakarot used his power to form a grave out of the ground. Kakarot then pick picked Vegeta up. "I understand, my prince. You weren't angry because of your own death. You were angry because he enslaved our race and exterminated them in the end...and because he turned you into his puppet." He said as he put Vegeta into the grave.

"We still respect you and your royal heritage, my prince." Raditz said with sadness.

"We know that we all made so many mistakes while working for this monster, but now we know that it wasn't completely our fault." Fasha said as she helped her husband, brother in law, her daughter and greatest rival bury their prince, now seeing that Frieza was the one to blame for what she and her race were.

"You were the pride of our great warrior race. Share that with us now, because we need it now more than ever. Thank you so much for saving and protecting our daughter until the very end. That's something we will never forget for as long as we live." Kakarot said as he and Fasha stood up and looked at the one responsible for all their pain. "We are Saiyans from the planet Vegeta and the Earth. For our planet, our race, my mother and father, my Fasha's old friends, our King, and now, for our prince!"

"GET READY, FRIEZA! IN THE NAME OF EVERY INNOCENT BEING OUR RACE KILLED IN YOUR NAME, AS WELL AS EVERY INNOCENT BEING YOU AND YOUR HENTCHMEN HAVE KILLED AND MADE SUFFER, WE ARE GOING TO DESTROY YOU!" Fasha yelled, knowing that the day she, her husband, brother in law and daughter had been dreaming of for many years was finally here at last.

"And I would just love to see you both try, Kakarot and Fasha." Frieza said with an evil smile as he prepared for battle.

 **At last, the day Kakarot and Fasha have been dreaming of is finally here. A spark of Saiyan pride flares deep inside them. Can their rage give them the edge they need to finally rid the universe of Frieza's evil and avenge their planet and race, as well as every innocent being he's made suffer? Find out next time on DBZ the Life of Kakarot and Fasha. Rate and review. See you when I see you, my friends.**


	20. Namek saga part 4

**Here we go guys, the long awaited battle between Kakarot and Fasha vs Frieza has finally begun. The Saiyan lovers will prove to be much more than Frieza bargained for, but will still have more tricks up his sleeves, with Piccolo, Raditz and Gine as witnesses to the fated battle. Anyway, don't let me keep you all waiting. Enjoy the action, my friends.**

The Saiyan lovers and their most hated enemy just stood where they were, still in their battle stances waiting for the other to make the first move while Piccolo, Raditz and Gine watched with amazement at the power they were feeling. " _It's almost unbelievable how much stronger they've become. There's no question that Kakarot and Fasha have surpassed their Saiyan limits once again but how did they get this powerful?"_ Piccolo thought to himself, wondering how his greatest rival and her mate has gotten this powerful after healing their injuries. Suddenly Kakarot and Fasha signaled the Namekian Prince with their eyes, which he understood. "Both of you, we need to get to someplace safe now! Let's go!" Piccolo told Raditz and Gine before he flew off.

Raditz quickly followed and noticed Gine still standing where she was. "Gine, let's go now! You're in their way!" He urged his niece, knowing that his brother and sister in law couldn't fight at their full power if they had to worry about their daughter's safety.

"Yes. Get him, Mommy and Daddy! Make him pay for everything he's done to us! Make him suffer!" The Saiyan child told her parents as she followed her uncle and the Namekian Prince, wanting them to make the scourge of their people and the entire universe suffer for everything he's done.

When the Saiyan lovers were sure that the Namekian Prince and their family were far enough away, they rushed to attack their most hated enemy and the 3 warriors began to attack at incredibly fast speed that it was a blur. They were surprisingly evenly matched, evading and landing several blows: Frieza blocked a kick from Fasha before the tyrant attempted to strike Kakarot with his tail and missed. Kakarot landed a roundhouse kick to Frieza's mid-stomach and receiving a kick to his face soon after. Frieza fired a huge energy blast at the Saiyans before they fired their own blasts to get out of there before the blast destroyed the entire island, creating large smoke the the Saiyan lovers went inside.

Frieza began firing eye beams but all of them where missing their intended targets. "Of course, if Frieza's soldiers couldn't sense energy, he can't either." Fasha said with a smirk, knowing they had a small advantage.

Frieza then flew right in front of them and continued to fired his eye beams as the Saiyan lovers evaded them. They continued to block and land a few blows until Frieza knocked them away and fired an energy blast at them, seemingly hitting them as the tyrant landed on a very small mountain before the Saiyan lovers teleported right behind him with their backs turned, much to Frieza's great surprise. The mountain began to crumble as the 3 warriors began to levitate down. Kakarot and Fasha tried to team punch their enemy but he teleported before they landed and began to sense out the tyrant until Frieza bursted out of the sea and fired an energy ball that the Saiyan lovers struggled to push away as the ball pushed them back into a rock formation that began to break in half as the ball pushed the Saiyans into it before they finally managed to threw it into the sky. Kakarot and Fasha blew on their hands as they felt the burning sensation through their gloves from holding the ball for too long before they got back into a battle stance.

" _These 2 actually aren't that bad."_ Frieza thought to himself, having never see any Saiyan with this kind of strength before in his life. He suddenly got angry. "You'll both pay for or insulance!" He yelled before jumping up and fired eye beam in front of the Saiyans that went underground deep enough to cause an eruption of lava, making the Saiyan lovers fly out of the way.

"Incredible!" Kakarot said with surprise before Frieza got above them and fired an energy blast right into the lava, making it erupt even more.

"Hurry my love, we can't allow this to spread!" Fasha told her mate before they flew up and fired their own energy blasts at the lava, sending it back inside until the ground separating it from the sea crumbled and the water made contact with the lava, harding it, much to the Saiyan lovers' relief.

Frieza appeared close to them. "Nice try, monkeys!" He said before trying to punch and kick them but they dodged and flew to another ledge.

"Someone needs to put an end to you messing with other people's planets, and we'd be happy to volunteer!" Kakarot said with disgust at Frieza.

Frieza scoffed at this and smirked. "Like you monkeys never did?"

"We made up for our past mistakes years ago, bastard! Taunting us with what we did under you will not work!" Fasha said, knowing that her past actions were long behind her.

Frieza flew up until he was at their level. "I must confess that you're both stronger than I give you credit for. I'm actually quite surprised. I never imagined I'd meet any Saiyan that could defeat, Dodoria and Zarbon, let alone the Ginyu Force. It's almost a pity I have to kill the both of you."

"We all know that last part was a really bad lie." Fasha said while rolling her eyes, knowing that while the first part where true but knowing all too well that the last part was an obvious lie.

"Hahaha. It certainly was, Fasha." The tyrant said before he sent a board shockwave at them, which they avoided before teleporting above him and doing the same thing, which sent him pummeling into the sea before bursting out and sending the Saiyan lovers into the sea with a hard tail swipe.

The Saiyans got up but didn't go up just yet. " _My Kami. That bastard's fast. Gotta give him that. But I think we both know what to do about it."_ Kakarot told Fasha through their mental bond.

" _Indeed we do, my love. Since he can't sense energy like we can, it gives us an advantage. It may not be much, but it's all we have right now."_ Fasha said with a smile before they prepared their signature techniques and moved back while holding them where they were. " _You go first, Kakarot."_

Kakarot smiled before launching his blasts into the air, making Frieza surprised as he barely avoid them before doing the same thing with Fasha's. "Cowards!" Frieza yelled before the Saiyan lovers dived kicked him down hard, making him crash into and island while moving through the sea before crashing into the neighboring Island.

In a few minutes, Frieza blasted his way out, much to the Saiyan lovers' non-surprise. "I didn't expect you 2 to be this good. I haven't had to dust myself off since I was a child training with my father." He said as he wiped dust off himself, just as he did when he trained with his father, King Cold. "I don't believe I've ever felt this way before. I can barely contain my excitement. Now how am I going to deal with you 2?"

"Figure it out, bastard." Fasha bluntly told the tyrant.

Frieza teleported to another island. "I think I'll toy with you both for a while." He said, wanting to have a little fun with the Saiyans. He used his telekinetic abilities to levitate some rocks before throwing them at the Saiyans but Kakarot and Fasha just destroyed them all, not in the mood for games. "You 2 have got a lot of nerve." He said before using his abilities to lift a giant part of the ground.

Piccolo, Raditz and Gine were shocked beyond belief at seeing this. "Unbelievable! No one has abilities that powerful!" Raditz said with shock.

"T-that's like an island! He ripped it right out of the ground!" Gine said with equal shock while Piccolo growled.

But the Saiyan lovers just stood where they were as they were not afraid. "GO AHEAD AND DO IT, BASTARD! WE'RE NOT AFRAID OF YOU!" Fasha bluntly yelled, making Frieza angry before the tyrant threw the island sized ground at them. It crashed into the ground behind them before they cut it in half with their energy.

But Frieza counted on it as he teleported behind them and trapped him in a orange ball of energy, much to their surprise. "You 2 have been asking for this. Let's play a game: I'll keep hitting you until you go out of orbit. It'll be fun!" He said before hitting them around the planet like a soccer ball until he got bored and threw them to the ground, making the energy ball explode near Piccolo, Raditz and Gine.

They got up and dusted off themselves until they saw the crater that was made from the explosion. "Mommy. Daddy?" Gine asked with concern.

"Relax, Gine, that was just round 1. Frieza hasn't even begun to show his true power, and neither have your parents, Gine." Piccolo said with a grin.

"Piccolo's right, Gine, look for yourself." Raditz told his niece as he saw that his brother and sister in law were alright and had flown right back in front of Frieza, much to the Saiyan child's joy and relief.

"Like we said before, Frieza, we're going to stop your messing around with other people's planets." Kakarot said with a serious face.

"And this planet will be your last, bastard, because you're going to die here today." Fasha told the scourge of their people.

"You 2 are much more resilient than the others, and you're dangerously close to making me angry." Frieza said, beginning to get angry with how resilient these monkeys were.

"That makes 3 of us." Fasha said.

"Finally we agree on something. I warn you both that the gloves are coming off this round."

"Good. Now we can fight seriously." Fasha said with a Saiyan's challenging smile.

"Do you prefer the ground or the sky?"

"The ground will do fine. That way my Kakarot and I can conserve a little more power."

"Fine. Follow me." Frieza led them to a different island and they all landed.

"What's wrong, Frieza? Are you that confident?" Fasha asked.

"Hahaha. Yes I am. And I'd like to offer you both a challenge: I'll fight by not using my hands. How's that?"

"We accept a but it'll hardly matter to us. We're going to make the first move." Fasha said as she cracked her knuckles with Kakarot doing the same thing. They rushed to attack again, throwing, dodging, blocking and trading blows with Frieza until he successfully but them both with his tail multiple times before swiping them away before they righted themselves.

"So he's not all talk, he's got the walk to back it up, my love." Fasha said as she rubbed her cheek, noticing that Frieza was just standing where he was. "IF YOU'RE JUST GOING TO STAND THERE, WE'D BE HAPPY TO MOVE CLOSER!" She yelled as they rushed to attack Frieza again but they couldn't land a blow on him until Kakarot grabbed his tail and began to spin him around, allowing Fasha to kick and punch him hard until Kakarot finally threw him before they both followed the tyrant. Frieza tried to blindspot them but Fasha kicked him in the gut and they began to trade blows again before the tyrant wrapped his tail around Kakarot's neck and began to strangle him with it before grabbing Fasha by the neck and attempting to do the same until Kakarot bit Frieza's tail, causing him to let go of the Saiyans before Fasha had landed four punches across Frieza's face, which pissed him off greatly and he retaliated by throwing and landing two punches to her face and a kick to Kakarot's midsection, knocking them down before they got back up.

Fasha stated smugly. "What happened to not using your hands?"

Frieza smirked and countered. "Doesn't mean I still wouldn't use them. Besides, you lousy Saiyan monkeys never did understand one very simple fact: I...don't...fight...fair."

"That's no surprise to us, Frieza. You never were fair to our race when we were your slaves." Fasha said with contempt for the man who enslaved her's and her family's race.

"How right you are, Fasha. I think it's time we end this now. But before we do, what would you say to becoming...my underlings?"

"Never! My entire race and I made the mistake of serving you and your damn father and it cost us everything! We will never make that mistake ever again. King Vegeta and Bardock were right to oppose you when they did." Fasha said, knowing that her King and friend most definitely opposed their sworn enemy before they died, even though it was far too late in the end.

"That's right! It may have too late for that in the end, but they died as free, proud Saiyan warriors. And even if they did die, they started a rebellion that should have started the moment your father first came to our home planet and forced our people into slavery!" Kakarot said, proud of his father and King for opposing Frieza to their last breaths instead of living their last hour as his slaves.

"Indeed. It's too bad that the 2 of you weren't there to see it. And I'm also aware of what you're both doing. You'd like me to believe that you're both using your full strength, but we all know we haven't gotten to the limit of your strength just yet. Keeping that in mind, the way I figure it. By using only 50% of my power, I can turn you both into space dust."

"You're bluffing." Fasha said with a smirk.

"Hahaha . It's been fun, you 2. You've given me a great workout, but I think we both know that I'll never shed a tear for you monkeys and neither will the entire universe." Frieza said as he prepared to attack again.

 **With Piccolo, Raditz and Gine**

They were still watching the fight but could still feel the force of their power. "Why are they just staring at each other like that?" Raditz asked.

"They're both waiting for the other to make the first move. Even for me, the force of their power is almost more than I can bear." Piccolo said, even if he was part Saiyan.

"But my mommy and daddy can still win against him, right, uncle Raditz?" Gine asked her uncle with hope.

"At this rate there's no telling which side will win, Gine." Raditz said with concern for his brother and sister in law.

 **Back at the battle**

Small bolts of lightning showed before 1 of them stroked Frieza, increasing his power to 50%. "My, my, such a shame." He said before the Saiyan lovers teleported behind the tyrant but didn't attack. "If the 2 of you were my minions, you'd have seen so many things. Vegeta, his father, the king...as well and your friend and your father...Bardock. All of them headstrong, all of them deaf to reason... and all of them dead." He said, taunting the Saiyan lovers and making them growl with anger before they felt Frieza's power increased.

But before they could do anything, the tyrant used increased speed to elbow them, making them stubble back. " _My Kami, that speed was insane."_ Kakarot told Fasha through their bond.

" _Agreed, my love, he moved so fast we both couldn't see him move._ " Fasha said told her mate before Frieza used his newly increased speed to wrap his tail around both their necks and elbowed them in the gut, making them hold them in pain as they fell to their knees. " _Not a hint of movement there either. Could there really be that big of a gap between his power and ours?"_

"I did warn you both it was only at half, though I'm starting to question whether I even bothered using _that much."_ Frieza said with an evil smile.

Kakarot and Fasha got up and tried to roundhouse kick Frieza but he easily teleported away and before they followed and tried to attack but the tyrant easily dodged every single blow the Saiyan lovers tried to land until he began to fight back and landed multiple powerful punches, kicks and tail swipes until the last one sent the Saiyans into the sea before they jumped out seconds later.

"Feeling a bit winded by any chance? I must say it's a miracle that you're both still standing. Frieza said before the Saiyan lovers tried to use the Kaio-Ken times 10 but even that wasn't enough to even touch the tyrant as he still in a frenzy: pummeling both Kakarot and Fasha with insanely fast speed and blows due to his power of teleportation. He also fired a flurry of lightning fast ki-blasts towards them, which greatly damaged their Saiyan armor and clothing, much to Piccolo, Raditz and Gine's great concern until they finally got on a ledge and began breathing hard.

Frieza smirked as he used his Death Wave technique, which Kakarot and Fasha blocked but they were surprised to discover they weren't hit, but the ground in front of them was cut in half, along with a large part of the area that spread out into the sea, much to the Saiyan lovers' shock.

"Not to be a bore but if I do choose, this planet's destruction could be a mere seconds. Quite fitting that it should share that fate with your monkey farm planet, though." Frieza said with a smirk, making the Saiyans angry at the insult.

 **With Piccolo, Raditz and Gine**

"No. There's no way I'm seeing this." Gine said with shock, not believing that her parents, the greatest fighters in her eyes, were actually losing.

"Impossible. How is this happening?! We've all come so far just to see it blow up in our faces now!" Raditz said, thinking that all they'd done and the enemies they'd faced to get to where they were now was all for nothing.

"But it is happening. Why? Because Frieza's stronger than any one of us could have prepared for. And to think my brother and I thought we'd actually pose a threat to this monster!"

 **Back at the battle**

Frieza flew up to the ledge the Saiyan lovers were on and landed as they prepared for another attack. "There's good news and there's bad: Good because I want you both to last a bit longer. The bad is that you'll both spend it in agonizing pain."

" _Fasha, we have to use Kaio-Ken times 20. It's our only option now."_ Kakarot mentally told Fasha, knowing that a Kaio-Ken times 20 was the only option they had left.

" _I know, Kakarot. He's Al less than half and there's no underestimating whatever power he has left."_

Frieza then attack the Saiyans with insanely fast speed again, landing several blows on them and Knocking them to the ground until he picked them up by the necks with his tail and kicked both of them high into the air and they fell into the Namekian sea. Due to their tired states, they couldn't hold their breath under the water and tried to swim back up but Frieza fired energy blasts to keep them underwater, making their lungs lose air rapidly.

They swim further away and tried to surface but Frieza put his feet on their heads to keep the Saiyans in the water until they passed out from the lack of air. While they were unconscious, Kakarot and Fasha began to see Raditz and Gine, laying on the ground all bloodied and dead before seeing the planet Namek be destroyed the same way their home planet was before they saw Frieza on Planet Earth slaughtering their earth friends and ever animal, man woman and child on the planet before Frieza destroyed the beautiful planet completely, making them open their eyes.

Just as Frieza thought he'd won, the Saiyans got free and bursted out of the water, shocking him. "What?!"

The Saiyan lovers yelled as they powered up to Kaio-Ken times 20. "For our home planet and race, for our King and Prince." Kakarot said with determination defend their race's legacy.

"For the Earth, our friends there and the future of Namek and its people. For Raditz, Piccolo, and especially our daughter...we are not going to give up!" Fasha said with the same determination to protect their friends, their adopted home planet, Raditz, Piccolo and their daughter.

"Less than 50% power or not, if we pull off a Kaio-Ken times 20, we at least have a chance! We're going to give it our all and show you that no one messes with the Saiyan race without paying the price!" Kakarot yelled.

Once they were fully at 20 times their power, they charged at Frieza and landed a right cross punch and roundhouse kick to his stomach and face. Before preparing their Kamehameha and Full Power Energy Wave attacks at full power and fired. Frieza stopped the beams with his hands but struggled to stop the blasts until they exploded with a powerful force that caused hard winds.

The Saiyan lovers were panting as they had used up a lot of their power. But when the smoke cleared, Frieza was wasn't even scratched but was growling in rage, much to Kakarot and Fasha's shock. "That's impossible." Kakarot said.

"Yes. It's like we never even hit him at all." Fasha said while catching her breath.

 **With Piccolo, Raditz and Gine**

The Namekian/Saiyan hybrid and the other Saiyans were shocked at seeing this as well. "Impossible. They put everything they had into those attacks and it's like it didn't even hurt Frieza." Raditz said with sweat forming on his head.

"Frieza's...the Devil. Not even my parents combined signature techniques could hurt him. I can't believe a monster like him exists." Gine said with fear as she was beginning to think that nothing could kill Frieza.

"Looks like that fool King Kai was right all along. He told us to avoid Frieza at all costs, but we didn't listen to him. But at least this gave us a chance to show Frieza that the Saiyans can never be controlled by a bastard like him...and I guess that'll have to be worth it." Piccolo said, angry that nothing they could do worked out in the end but happy to have given Frieza that the Saiyan race could never be controlled.

 **Back at the battle**

Frieza was angry at this development as he looked at his hands, seeing that they had burned scratches on them. " _That was too close for comfort. How do stupid monkeys have unbelievable reserves of power?! Nobody has ever pushed my body to this before!"_ He thought to himself, not believing that stupid monkeys could have unbelievable power that could hurt his body this way. "FILTHY APES!" He yelled as he flew down to the Saiyans with anger on his face. "Impressive. I felt that...A LITTLE TOO MUCH!" He yelled as he rushed attacked the Saiyans, sending them on their fronts.

"Mommy. Daddy!" Gine yelled as she attempted to go help her parents but Raditz put his hand on her shoulder.

"Worthless apes!" Frieza said as he landed more hard blows on the Saiyan lovers, sending them into the sea at the waist down before walking up to them and picking them up by their armor. "What happened to all that energy you had a moment ago?" He asked mockingly, making Kakarot and Fasha spit in his face in defiance, getting him angry as he swiped them away with his tail. "Are your strength weared out now? If so, I see no point in dragging this out further." He said as he walked up to the Saiyans as they were getting back up. "Whatever strength your race had was wasted on them. My genocide of them filled me with great pleasure as I imagined their screaming as they blew up like the worthless monkeys they really were."

As the Saiyan lovers were thinking they were finished, they heard a familiar voice in their heads. " _Kakarot. Fasha, are you_ _both seriously thinking of giving up? That's disappointing! Saiyans never give up no matter the opponent."_

"Prince Vegeta, we're so sorry. We've given everything we have against this bastard and it still wasn't enough." Kakarot said with regret.

" _That's nonsense, my friends, you both personify our race. Remember the Saiyan pride you've both always had."_

"Your highness, please stop. Even all of us together couldn't-" Fasha attempted to say before they were mentally pulled into a vision and saw their prince, their King, Bardock and Gine, Fasha's old friends and every single Saiyan that was destroyed by Frieza's hands.

" _You both cannot give up now, my friends, not after how far you've come over the years. Protecting the Earth from the Demon King Piccolo, turning his son into 1 of us, even bringing your sweet and powerful daughter into the universe, the embodiment of what all female Saiyan warriors should have been, a daughter who changed her uncle's Piccolo's and my son's hearts. There's no denying that the 2 of you are the embodiment of what our race should have been."_ King Vegeta said gently.

"Fasha. My son, reach down deep and feel the pain of every one of us who died. We were decimated, our home world was destroyed by _him."_ Bardock said.

"Doesn't it enrage the both of you, Raditz, my sweet granddaughter and Piccolo to stand before the monster responsible for driving us to extinction, my son? Our planet, our race. All gone. Dead. Taken from all of you by _him. Frieza!" Kakarot's mother, Gine Sr said with tears in her eyes._

" _All of you are the last our kind, my friends. Everything we were survives now only in all of you, and Frieza won't rest until every trace of that is gone because he's haunted every day and night by a single overriding fear: that the legendary Super Saiyan will rise up from the ashes of our destroyed race and obliterate him. Your father, my father and I yearned to be the one to avenge everything Frieza and his father did to us, yet he broke us all in just mere seconds. You cannot know the torment we died in. Unless the 2 of you are the ones to kill Frieza, the Saiyan race will be lost forever to the memory of time."_ Vegeta told the Saiyan lovers before the vision ended and they were back into the real world.

"Really. We can't fathom what's going on in those skull if yours... and that makes me quite…annoyed!" Frieza said with annoyance before he fired a shockwavethat created a hole in the ground.

"Prince Vegeta, our King. Father. Mother, a home for me has always meant Earth, so I can never truly imagine what our home planet was like." Kakarot said with regret.

"But there's something that we'll always share: the raw hatred that we have for Frieza and his vile father!" Fasha said with anger, knowing that they always share the same hatred for Frieza and King Cold.

"What?!"

"We will win, Frieza! We own that to every single Saiyan that you and your father have made suffer!" Kakarot said with hate for Frieza and his father for making their race suffer every way they could since they first encountered each other.

"DON'T TOY WITH ME! AHHHHH!" Frieza yelled as he rushed to attack the Saiyan lovers again, but to his shock, they docked and avoided the attacks and Frieza flew into the air as the Saiyan began to make Frieza block a few blows before he sent them back down again and landed in front of them. "So is it safe to say that you both have your fight back? Too bad there is still the whole Saiyan thing working against you. Lower life forms are easy to antusipate: down to their last desperate bit to live." He said with delight before firing finger beams at the Saiyan lovers, sending them across the hole he created.

Gine was sick of just watching her parents suffer. "I can't take this anymore! I have to help my mommy and daddy!"

No, Gine!" Raditz said as he held his niece back. " Remember that they have 1 last trick they haven't used yet." He said, remembering the technique his brother used on Turles to defeat him when nothing else worked.

Frieza was confused as Kakarot was standing up with his arms in the air. "What the? What are you doing?" He asked, unknown to him, the Saiyan was already gathering energy for the Spirit Bomb.

"I knew it! The Spirit Bomb!" Raditz yelled.

"Spirit Bomb? What's that?" Piccolo asked, not knowing about the technique.

"The Spirit Bomb is a last resort technique that daddy uses to beat an opponent when nothing do when nothing else can work. What it does is gather energy from every living thing on the planet, creating a massive ball of energy. Once it's made, daddy throws it at the intended target and the Bomb does the rest." Gine explained.

"And it works as well. We've seen it ourselves. While you were dead, a rogue Saiyan named Turles attacked the Earth and was stronger than any of us combined, but when nothing else worked, Kakarot used the Spirit Bomb and it successfully killed the bastard." Raditz said with a smirk as he remembered that day.

"Really? If that bastard King Kai didn't hold that back from me, I would have used it myself." The Namekian Prince said with a smile of amusement at how powerful a technique like that sounded.

"But the downside of the technique is that it takes a lot of time to gather the necessary energy needed to make a Spirit Bomb, which would leave you wide open for an opponent to attack or kill you." Gine further explained to the Namekian Prince.

"And since we wished for the other Namekians to be teleported to Earth, the planet won't have nearly as much energy. So where's Kakarot going to get the energy from?" Raditz asked, knowing that with the Namekians safely on Earth, the planet won't have the required energy for the Spirit Bomb.

" _Fasha, I know I'm asking so much of you, but I need to to hold off Frieza if he loses patience. The energy on this planet won't be enough, so I'll need some energy from the planet's solar system."_ Kakarot told his wife with regret for asking her to do something that would cost her her life.

" _I know, my love. The Spirit Bomb is the last thing we wanted to use, but it was either that or transforming into that disgusting Great Ape and I know we both never want to do that again, especially in front of this bastard. If he attacks, I'll buy all the time you need. But you have to promise me that you'll hurry. In my current state, I don't know how long I'll be able to hold him off."_ Fasha said with an uncertain face.

After a few minutes of watching Piccolo and Raditz looked at Gine and saw that she had a shocked look on her face. They looked where she was looking and saw that it was the Spirit Bomb, a large Spirit Bomb that was much bigger than the one Kakarot used to kill Turles.

"T-that's impossible! Where's he getting that much energy from?" Raditz asked with a bit of sweat forming.

"If I had to guess, I'd say from the planet's solar system. That's the only place he'd be able to gather energy close enough to make something like that, along with the energy from whatever life is on this planet." Piccolo said, knowing that was the only explanation.

"And what is this you're doing, Kakarot? Stalling or is this just your way of surrendering?" Frieza asked before beginning to lose patience. "This is preposterous! How long do you intend to just stand there?!" He asked before losing patience completely and went to attack Kakarot but Fasha took the attack head on.

"If you try to attack him, you'll have to go through me first." Fasha said before getting up.

"Hmm. With pleasure. I've always believed in ladies first!" Frieza said before rushing in and punching and kicking Fasha around very hard while Kakarot concentrated on gathering energy for the Spirit Bomb.

"No! I have to help mommy! I know she's stalling Frieza long enough for daddy to complete the Spirit Bomb, but she won't last as long in her condition!" Gine said as she tried to fly away but Piccolo held her back by the tail.

"No Gine, I'll help your mother. Both of you transfer whatever power that you can spare to me. Do it now while we still have time!" Piccolo told his fellow Saiyans before they did as he asked and transferred some of their power to him.

Frieza was continuing to pound Fasha until he punched her close to the sea. "What could your mate be doing that's so important that you'd be wanting to defend him, Fasha?"

"Hahahahahaha. Why spoil the surprise, bastard? Just wait a bit more, unless you're too afraid to lose to a female Saiyan monkey!" Fasha said with humor, despite her hatred for the word monkey and ape.

"Why you!" Frieza yelled before kicking Fasha into the water and waited until she came out again. "I never understood the thought process of a stupid, brainless monkey, nor do I ever expect to. But this has gone on for long enough. It's time I dealt with you, you mate and this planet in one strike. And that includes Raditz, that hybrid Saiyan/Namekian... and especially your worthless daughter. Once they're all gone, the Super Saiyan legend will be just that: a children's fairy tale." He said with delight before he saw a circle of light reflecting on the water. "Wait. That's no sun." He looked up and saw that it was a gigantic ball of energy, making him afraid of how big the power was. "I've never seen a massive ball of energy that size." He said nervously before realizing something. "That other monkey Kakarot, he created it! So that's what this one's been doing. She been stalling me while he's been creating that in the sky! But where did he get that kind of power?!"

Raditz and Gine were still giving energy to Piccolo until he thought it was enough. "Alright that should be enough. Save some energy for yourselves. It looks like Frieza's found out about the Spirit Bomb. Both of you do not interfere!"

Frieza looked at Fasha then at Kakarot and smiled evilly. "So you 2 were going to blindside me with that. Too bad it didn't work. Don't you just hate it when a plan falls apart? I know I certainly do." Frieza pointed a finger at Kakarot and charged up his Death beam. Fasha tried to punch him but he easily caught it. "Fine. I'll kill you first." He said before he pointed at the female Saiyan.

Piccolo saw this and quickly flew as fast as he could and landed a very hard kick to the tyrant's face, which sent him pummeling into the sea. Piccolo then looked at Fasha with a look of a rival as he helped her up. "Nobody defeats you but me, Fasha."

Frieza flew out of the sea with pure anger on his face. "That worthless hybrid! They just keep coming from all sides!" He said before Piccolo and Fasha flew up to his level. "Too stubborn to die, your highness?"

Ggggrrrrhhhhh! I'll make you suffer for what you did to my brother!" Piccolo said with anger at the one who murdered his brother as he fired multiple energy blasts at Frieza, which didn't even hurt him as Fasha fired blasts of her own, making the tyrant angry before he proceeded to pummel them both before sending them back to the ground. "Kakarot…there's nothing I can do now. Just hurry up and finish the damn Spirit Bomb!"

Kakarot grew even more concerned as Frieza landed and looked at his wife and her rival. Frieza looked at them also. "Try as I might, I can't think of a reason to spare any of you." He said before pointing at the female Saiyan and Namekian Prince, much to Kakarot's horror.

But before Frieza could fire a beam at them, he was struck by a Kamehameha and a Saturday Crush technique. Fasha and Piccolo knew that it came from Raditz and Gine, who were getting a little action for themselves. "Well done, you 2. And I didn't think you'd be able to do that." Piccolo said with a smile.

"Indeed, Piccolo." Fasha said, smiling as well.

But Frieza was angry at this point and now he'd lost it completely. "So Raditz and his worthless monkey niece attack from the sidelines. They just don't rest until I've been pushed to the limit. YOU MEDDLING MONKEYS! I HOPE YOU ENJOY SHARING THE SAME FATE AS YOUR HOME WORLD AND THIS PLANET!" The tyrant yelled as he prepared his Death Ball technique and begin to fly into the air.

Kakarot looked at the Spirit Bomb and saw that it was finally complete. "You've both done well. The Spirit Bomb is finally complete."

"Then just threw it already!"

"Do it, my love." Fasha told her lover.

After 3 seconds, Kakarot finally threw the Spirit Bomb at Frieza and they all hit the dirt, confusing the tyrant as he stopped and looked behind him, seeing the giant ball of energy coming right to him, making him afraid as he held his arms out to try to stop the attack. "No. That's impossible!" He yelled as the Spirit Bomb was sending Frieza to the ground, despite his hardest to stop the attack as it was too powerful, even for him. The attack continued to push Frieza to the ground as it created massive winds and a massive tidal wave until it finally hit the ground and exploded in a massive flash of light, created even stronger winds.

By the time, it was done Raditz emerged from the sea with Gine in his arms. "Gine, are you alright?"

"Yes, uncle Raditz, I'm alright. Where's Mommy and Daddy and Piccolo?" Gine asked with a concerned look on her face as they began to sense for them. "Wait. I see something." She said, looking at the small island and seeing Piccolo emerge from the sea before he grabbed Fasha and Kakarot's arms and putting them on the island. "It's them, uncle Raditz, they're alright!"

"Yes. Come, Gine, let's go." Raditz said with happiness as they flew to the island, having a little difficulty flying due to being low on energy.

After they reached the island, Gine ran to entrance her parents. "Mommy and Daddy!" She yelled with happiness as she embraced her mother and father.

"Sweetie, it good that you're alright." Fasha said with a smile, happy that their daughter was alright.

"Kakarot, one day, you must show us how to do that Spirit Bomb of yours." Raditz said with a smile as he helped his brother up.

"And you fought well, too, Piccolo. Seeing you fight with Mommy was awesome!" Gine said with a smile as she liked the way the Namekian Prince fought with her mother.

"Like I said, nobody defeats your mother but me." Piccolo said with a smile, glad that he could still have his chance to get stronger and defeat Fasha in combat 1 day.

"I can't believe that the scourge of our proud warrior race is finally dead. Now we can go back to our adopted planet with our heads held high." Raditz said with a smile, filled with joy that Frieza was finally dead and that his and Kakarot's parents were avenged after all these years.

"Well, it's time to go home now. We'll use the ship you came here in, Piccolo. It'll take longer to get back to Earth, but at least we won't have to be in suspended animation for the whole trip." Kakarot said.

"Yes. Besides after everything we've been through, we deserve a nice meal and we definitely could use a hot shower right now." Raditz said, making them all laugh.

But Piccolo looked down in sadness. "But still, even if Frieza is finally dead, it's with great sadness that Vegeta couldn't be alive to see the day he desired for so long." He said, making the others sad as well that their prince couldn't be here to see that Frieza was dead at last.

But before they could even leave, Gine looked terrified beyond words while pointing to a nearby rock formation. "M-M-M-mommy! Daddy!" She said with horror as Kakarot, Fasha, Piccolo and Raditz looked in the direction that Gine was pointing at and stared horrified themselves...as Frieza was still alive, missing the bottom of his tail and one of his eyes was too injured to open.

"IT'S FRIEZA!" They all said, horrified that the cold blooded tyrant was still alive after being hit with a Spirit Bomb that size.

The tyrant looked angrily at Fasha and Kakarot and pointed his finger at them before firing 2 Death Beams at the Saiyan lovers. But before they blast could hit them, Raditz and Piccolo pushed them out of the way, making the beams hit then instead, going right through them before they fell to the ground, both seemingly dead as the beam that hit Raditz went straight through his heart while Piccolo went through his right chest side, much to Kakarot's, Fasha's and Gine's horror.

Gine crawled to her uncle and teacher as she turned them around. "Uncle Raditz. Piccolo." She said before tears formed in her eyes at losing her uncle and teacher. UNCLE RADITZ! PICCOLO!"

Kakarot and Fasha stood up, clutching their fists and grunting in anger. "Frie...za." They grunted out while gritting their teeth.

"Bravo, Kakarot, you nearly brought the mighty Frieza down. I've never had a call quite so close. For that, Kakarot and Fasha, you're both dead, but I think I'll take from you what you love most first: your beloved monkey daughter." He said before firing a beam at Gine, which went into her as she tried to get back on the ground. "This time you won't come back!" Frieza said as he levitated the Saiyan child high into the air while laughing evilly.

"NOOO! NOT HER, NOT HER FRIEZA!" Kakarot yelled, pleaded for his daughter's life.

"NOOOO! NOT OUR BABY! LEAVE HER ALONE, YOU BASTARD!" Fasha yelled beginning to get angry beyond words.

"MOMMY! DADDY! HELP ME!" The sweet and strong Saiyan child yelled as tears fell from her eyes as she begged her parents to save her. But sadly, those were her final words before the beam inside her exploded, blowing up Gine and killing her, much to her parents complete terror.

But Frieza was chuckling in great delight at seeing the terror on his enemies faces. "And now, you'll both be joining them."

( **Listen to the Bruce Faulconer theme where the Super Saiyan appears for the first time)**

But strangely, the Saiyan lovers growled uncontrollably as they were furious beyond belief that their beloved daughter, the most precious thing in the entire universe to them was brutally murdered. "You ruthless, heartless bastard!" They growled before lightning striked around them as their hair went up and the ground began to break apart. "We will make you suffer!" They growled before their hair was changing from black to gold briefly, much to Frieza's confusion as he didn't understand what was happening. The Saiyan lovers continued to growl in anger until they yelled as their hair turned completely into shiny gold and their eyes becoming bluish green as a golden aura surrounded them, much to Frieza's shock as he'd never seen anything like this before.

The newly transformed Saiyan lovers then looked at the scourge of their people and killer of their friends and family with only one thing on both of their minds: revenge on the one who had caused them, their race, their friends and family and the entire universe so much pain and misery.

 **The fires of Kakarot and Fasha's temper have flared and their rage burns with the heat of a mighty inferno. Will their new unsettling transformation prove to be Frieza's worst nightmare? And if so, will it be enough to finally end Frieza's tyranny once and for all? Find out in the next exciting chapter of DBZ the Life of Kakarot and Fasha. Rate and review. See you soon, my friends.**


	21. Namek saga part 5

**Here we go, guys, the fight between the new transformed Kakarot and Fasha vs Frieza has begun. The Saiyan lovers will finally get the revenge they've dreamed of for so long, not just for their race and home planet…but for their prince, Piccolo, Raditz...and especially their daughter. Enjoy the chapter, my friends and enjoy watching Frieza get what he's long deserved.**

Frieza was shocked beyond belief at what he was seeing. From what he's known of the Saiyans, they'd only been able to transform into Great Ape monkeys, but this was completely different. He opened his closed eye but with effort. "What is this? Their kind only transformed into Great Apes, but this is no Great Ape. What is going on here?!"

Kakarot and Fasha glared at the murderer of their baby girl and teleported right in front of him, shocking him before they grabbed Frieza's hands and began to squeeze hard. Fasha stated angrily. "You murdered our king and used our race to murder billions of innocent lives...and destroyed our planet and people the moment you felf threatened at our increasing power."

"You and your father did nothing but treat us like trash and mocked us by what we used to be thousands of years ago and now you killed our prince, my father, my brother and now...our precious daughter. But we can see that you don't care in the slightest. None of their lives mean absolutely nothing to you. The only thing you can think about is how to destroy us!" Kakarot said with hate as Frieza tried to get his hands free but couldn't and only stopped once the Saiyans let go of him.

"I don't understand. How did you 2 get such power?" Frieza asked with fear before he began to realize something. "No don't tell me. Please. Please not _that_!"

"For everything you've done to us, our people, Piccolo, Raditz and especially our daughter!" Fasha yelled before her husband finished for her.

"YOU WILL KNOW OUR WRATH AND THE WRATH OF THE ENTIRE SAIYAN RACE, FRIEZA!" Kakarot yelled before they blasted Frieza away with a joined shockwave before following him.

 **Meanwhile in Otherworld**

King Kai, who had been shedding tears of his own after seeing the senseless murder of his top students' daughter, had became shocked at seeing them in their new transformation. "My gosh, the legend has finally come true! Kakarot and Fasha have become... Super Saiyans."

 _"King Kai, this is Kami. If you're three, please respond."_ The voice of Kami Sid telepathically, but with sadness in his voice.

"Yes Kami, I'm here but how can I still hear from you?"

" _By absurd good fortune most likely. But that's not why I've contacted you. I know that you've sensed the horrible fate of my beloved granddaughter."_ Kami said with great sadness, having sensed the horrible fate that the tyrant Frieza had bestowed upon his beloved granddaughter.

"Yes I have, but if I'm talking to you, that must mean that Piccolo must still be alive. If that's true, there's the possibility that we could wish them all back. But first, we must tell the others about what's happened."

 _"Indeed, King Kai. We'll tell them together_."

"Yes. That would be best." King Kai said sadly before contacting the earthling friends of the Saiyans.

 **Meanwhile on Earth in a beautiful forest**

The Namekians were talking with the earthling warriors and the Namekian children were playing with each other,with a few taking care of the Grand Elder. Kami had even come to the forest to get to know his long lost race, much to the great joy of all of the Namekians, who bowed before Kami, much to his surprise but he had told them that they didn't need to bow before him because they'd lived peacefully under the Grand Elder and he wouldn't want to change any of that now.

That was when Kami had sensed the horrible fate of his granddaughter and contacted King Kai privately before walking back to everyone and addressing them. "Everyone, please may I have your attention?" He asked sadly, getting everyone's attention.

"I'm sensing that something deeply troubles you, prince Kami." The Grand Elder said with a concerned look on his face.

" _It's about what's happening with our Saiyan friends on Namek_." The voice of King Kai told them all telepathically. _"They were successful in getting rid of Frieza's top lieutenants, and eventually, both warrior princes defeated the Ginyu Force_. _Kakarot and Fasha requested to use the healing chambers on Frieza's spaceship while the others bought them time to heal. While they were healing, Piccolo and Vegeta led Raditz and Gine against Frieza himself. But to their shocked, Frieza transformed 3 times, each transformation stronger than the last until he revealed his final form. The Saiyans fought well against him but when Frieza transformed into his final form, even Vegeta was poorly outclassed and defeated and easily before Frieza..killed him. But something good happened right before Vegeta left this world: he told his fellow Saiyans that Frieza and his father King Cold enslaved their race and mocked them every chance they got. And after years of serving Frieza, he betrayed and wiped out planet Vegeta and every Saiyan unfortunate enough to be on it. But not before taking Vegeta from his father and killing him later when the proud King tried to rescue him...by Frieza himself. It was in that moment as he opened his heart up to Gine, the one person who ever showed him any true affection before dying. She and the others were devastated by the loss of their prince and vowed to kill Frieza to avenge him. Kakarot and Fasha faced Frieza and we're amazingly fighting evenly with him before the tyrant increased his power and began to toy with them like flies. As a last resort, Kakarot used the Spirit Bomb on Frieza and even I thought he was defeated...but I was horribly wrong. Frieza survived and tried to kill Kakarot and Fasha, but Raditz and Piccolo took the blasts... killing Raditz and critically injuring Piccolo. But Frieza, like the cold blooded monster he is decided to make Kakarot and Fasha suffer for his near death by... killing Gine right in front of her dear parents."_ King Kai saidxwith sadness, reluctantly at informing them of the death of the pure hearted Saiyan child.

All the earthlings were shocked at hearing that Frieza had killed the Saiyan Prince easily, along with Raditz and critically injuring Piccolo. But when they heard that Frieza had sadistically killed Gine right in front of her parents, they became devastated beyond words.

Bulma and Chi Chi began to shed tears as they couldn't believe that their little niece and goddaughter was brutally murdered by that cold blooded tyrant right in front of her parents. "NOOOOOOO! GINE! NO! NO! NOT HER! NOT OUR SWEET LITTLE NIECE! Bulma yelled out as she cried while falling to her knees.

"NO! I CAN'T BELIEVE ANYONE WOULD BE SO EVIL TO KILL A SWEET LITTLE GIRL LIKE GINE! THAT COLD BLOODED, HEARTLESS MONSTER!" Chi Chi said with great sadness as her father hugged her in his arms while crying as well.

The earthling warriors and Roshi were struggling not to cry but we're shedding tears of their own as the little girl who they trained from early childhood and loved as their own, the Saiyan child who was the embodiment of what every Saiyan woman and female child should have been, was dead at the hands of a cold-blooded tyrant and murderer.

"If only we hadn't stayed here. We should have gone with them. Any one of us would've gladly died if it meant that Gine could live!" Tian said with sadness at the devastation of the loss of Gine, regretting not going to Namek with the Saiyans when they had the chance to.

"Not only that, he also killed Raditz, the brother and uncle Kakarot and little Gine never knew they had." Krillin said as tears fell from his eyes.

"Raditz and Prince Vegeta may have worked for Frieza for years, but in the end, they were two of us, proud warriors, allies and...our friends." Roshi said wisely with sadness, seeing Raditz and the Saiyan Prince as 2 of their own and good friends.

The Namekians also mourned for the Saiyan warriors that fell before that monster. While they knew that the Saiyans did horrible things under Frieza's command, they paid for their crimes and Kakarot and his family more than made up for their race's mistakes and to hear that Raditz and little Gine had been sadistically killed after how far they'd come had saddened them greatly.

The Grand Elder looked and saw the beauty of the Earth and smiled, having Kakarot and his family to thank. "Though the loss of the great Saiyan warriors sadness us, we must not forget that we have them to thank... for making the last days of my life one of life and happiness rather than pain and suffering for my people. My children, my part here...has nearly run its course."

"Grand Elder, you… don't mean." Elder Moori said with fear for his Grand Elder, along with the other Namekians.

"Children, gather before me. Time is short." Guru told his children, making them all do just that. "Do not weapon, my children, my life has been rich beyond all imagining." He said before the now stoned form Dragon balls fell from the sky, having followed their creator. "Good. A promising sight. The Dragon balls also feel that the time is right for me to go." He said before he began to cough. "But do not fear, my life, as with all things, has come full circle. Moori, step closer."

"Yes, Grand Elder."

Moori did as he asked and Guru took his hand, transferring his power into him. "From this point on you are the Grand Elder now. Soon the Dragon balls will shine as beautiful as ever. I urge you to...use them wisely."

"Yes. I-i will try." The new Grand Elder said with sadness.

"You'll do fine, my child." He said before he began to fade away. "By all lights, may our race...endor." Sadly, those were the Grand Elder's final words before he faded completely, passing on to the next world peacefully, much to all the Namekians sadness, including Kami and even the earthlings.

"Kami, what about Kakarot and Fasha? What happened to them?" Tian asked with concern.

"It seems that Frieza has ensured his own death. When he murdered, little Gine, her parents rage exploded and they turned into what Frieza has feared his whole life: Super Saiyans. And it seems they won't stop until Frieza is finally dead for good." Kami answered for them all.

"Well I hope they do. That murderer deserves to go to hell and I hope they send him there." Bulma said with hate for the one who's caused her friends so much pain and suffering.

 **Meanwhile back on Namek**

The Saiyan lovers were continuing to pummel their worst enemy, showing no mercy whatsoever. Kakarot used his Meteor Smash, sending the tyrant towards Fasha's direction, where she followed up with her Hysterical Saiyan Lady, which sent him crashing into the ground before Frieza bursted out and flew up again. The two Saiyan lovers then proceeded to batter Frieza with a barrage of Continuous Energy Bullets, which forced the tyrant on the run as he struggled to teleport as they followed his movement before stopping.

"You 2 do know how hypocritical this is; your outrage and the loss of your daughter's life? Yourcrace wasn't exactly known for their mercy. Compared to you brutes, I'm a saint." The tyrant said, knowing that the Saiyans' outrage was hypocritical because their race was also like that as well.

"That won't work, bastard, we paid for our crimes." Fasha countered, knowing that she's long paid for her crimes and had more than made up for them.

"I made sure of that, Fasha. You apes always got on my nerves."

"But now it's your turn, Frieza. You knew this day was coming. And now we're going to send you to join our kind. I'm sure they'll be eager to torment you for eternity." Kakarot said with a smile, knowing his people, his King and parents were going to enjoy tormenting the scourge of them for all eternity in hell.

"You 2 think that will happen? I could beat you both with my hands tied with my tail. Who knows, I might even try it. It doesn't matter if you are Super Saiyans. No one battles Frieza and walks away." The tyrant threatened before flying into the smoke before going out the other side and saw that the Saiyans had effortlessly followed him. Frieza yelled as he fired multiple energy blasts at Kakarot and Fasha but when he was done and the smoke cleared, the Saiyans didn't even have a scratch on them. He tried mixing a lightning aura with his attacks, creating a huge explosion but that didn't even hurt them either, despite some of the land being destroyed.

"Don't even think about apologizing because we will never forgive you after what you did to our daughter." Fasha said with ire in her voice before they powered up their auras and sent Frieza back with a combined shockwave before rushing to him and landing several blows on him. Frieza tried to counterattack but the Saiyan lovers blocked every one of Frieza's punches and kicks before they landed again.

Frieza field 2 Death Beams at them, which Kakarot and Fasha dodged with speed that surprised even the tyrant himself. "You 2 dodged them?! No one can move that fast!" He yelled before firing a barrage of Death Beams at them, which Kakarot and his wife easily evaded, much to his horror and shock as no one had ever evaded his Death Beams before. One of them even went into the ground, forcing lava to burst out again.

Kakarot and Fasha decided to stand still. "Go ahead and hit us, Frieza."

"Yes. Show us your 'unstoppable power' and strength." Fasha said mockingly.

Frieza angrily hit them both in the face with a single Death Beam, which only left a small cut on their bottom lips. "WHY WON'T YOU BOTH DIIIIIIIEEEE!"

"What's wrong? Can't the 'almighty Frieza, the destroyer of worlds defeat 2 monkeys?" Kakarot asked, continuing to mock the tyrant.

Frieza backed away greatly terrified, as he soon realized that Kakarot and Fasha were no longer mere Saiyans and demanded to know what they were. "What the hell are the 2 of you?!"

"What's wrong? You haven't figured it out yet?" Fasha asked before explaining. " We are the Saiyans who have trained for years to reach this day. We are what our prince always spoke of before you took him from this world!"

"We are the warriors you've heard of in legends, pure of heart and awakened by fury. That's what we are. We are Kakarot and Fasha and we…SUPER SAIYANS!" Kakarot yelled as they fired up their auras in fury.

Frieza smiled as he mocked them again. "Well I stand corrected. I never thought there'd be any truth behind those ridiculous old stories. Haha. And who'd have guessed it would take Saiyans who are so disgustingly pure to unlock that power. At least now it made sense why your foolish prince Vegeta was never able to become one."

The Saiyan lovers teleported right in front of Frieza and delivered a knee to his midsection, making him hold it in pain as he flew back and growled at them while remembering the attack Kakarot used that nearly killed him before he was in complete denial, declaring that the legend was a hoax and he was in a dream and once he woke up, he'd be the undefeated dreaded master of the Universe. "No. No. This can't be happening! It's- it's just a dream. Yes. That's the only explanation. When I wake up, I'll still be supreme master of the universe."

"We're afraid you're not dreaming, you bastard. This is all too real, unfortunately for you!" Fasha coldly said, dismissing his claims.

"This is the end for you, Frieza. It's over now." Kakarot said in a dark voice before he and his wife fired up their auras and prepared to end Frieza's with their combined signature techniques.

"You fools! Have you forgotten who you're both up against?! You'll both rue the day you crossed me!" Frieza yelled before firing up his blood red aura and as the gold and red auras grew and made contact, it created a black force that began to absorb everything on planet before stopping. "Someone of my strength could never be beaten by mere monkeys. I'll die by my own hands before I let that happen!"

"Then what are you waiting for?" Fasha coldly asked.

Frieza controlled his aura and prepared his Destroy the Planet technique before laughing. "Hahahahahaha! Do you really expect me to die? I'm afraid that privilege goes to only the both of you. How long can Saiyans survive in the cold vacuum of space? I don't think you'll find nearly as effortless as I do! Hahahahahaha! THE 2 OF YOU AND THIS PLANET CAN PERISH TOGETHER! DIE!" He yelled as he threw the blast at the water. "SO LONG, APES!"

The blast went into the sea and penetrated the ground until it reached the core of the planet and destroyed it completely and creating a enormous crater that sparked with electricity. "Damn it. I held back too much power!"

"Because like a coward, you were too afraid of getting caught in the middle of your own explosion. You failed. We're still alive." Kakarot said with a smirk.

"Unless he was aiming for the core of the planet." Fasha said, realizing what Frieza tried to do.

"Oh yes, Fasha, you're right. The planet may not have exploded but its core has been completely destroyed. In 5 to 10 minutes, this planet will be nothing but rubble." Frieza said with confidence.

"That gives us plenty of time to kill you, bastard. In fact, we could kill you in even less time." Fasha said coldly.

"There will be only one who leaves, and I'm afraid that won't be the 2 of you. But as a farewell gift, I WILL SHOW YOU BOTH THE PEAK OF MY POWER!" Frieza yelled, vowing to show these monkeys his true power.

"Then why wait so long to show it to us, Frieza? You're not fooling us. The second you're at full power, your chances of controlling it goes out the window!" Kakarot said with anger, thinking that Frieza was bluffing.

"YOU ARE NOT STALLING FOR MORE TIME! WE END THIS NOW!" Fasha yelled as they fired up their auras and rushed to attack Frieza again as the tyrant rushed back.

The Saiyan lovers rushed to their most hated enemy and landed several hard blows on him before Frieza finally landed a hard shockwave that sent them down for several minutes before they came back up again. "Hahahahahaha! Nice to know you've both underestimated your opponent, isn't it? And that's yours truly at just 70%. But fear not, for the grand unveiling is underway." He said as he began to power up.

The Saiyan lovers said nothing before they rushed towards him again but when they saw that Frieza's muscle mass was increasing everywhere on his body, along with his power, they stopped as they realized he was right and began to wait. "Amazing. That power's doing a real number on his body, my love." Fasha said with amazement.

"So this is it, Fasha, we're the first Saiyans who will ever see him at full strength." Kakarot said with a challenging smile, knowing that he and his wife were the first to see the one who destroyed their race at his full power.

" _Come in, my students, can you hear me? This is King Kai. Listen to me, you cannot waste another moment, my friends. This is your window of opportunity to strike! Hit Frieza with everything you've got while he's busy pumping himself up to maximum power! Do you 2 hear me?!"_

"Yes we do, King Kai, and we know that this is our only chance to kill him now, but we're not going to." Kakarot coldly said, dismissing the Kai's warning.

"This is our one and only chance to see what the scourge of our proud warrior race is truly made of, and we're not going to waste that chance either!"

" _You want to see! No! You're not yourselves, lads! That kind of talk is madness! Snap out of it for crying out loud!"_

"NO! STAY OUT OF THIS! WE ARE GOING TO FIGHT!" Kakarot yelled, ordering the Kai to stay out of this. "He killed our race, our king and prince, my father and mother, my brother...and especially our SWEET DAUGHTER!"

" _Please think about what you're doing! This isn't a contest! Gine can be brought back to life with the dragon balls!"_ King Kai begged.

"DON'T YOU DARE TREAT OUR DAUGHTER'S DEATH LIKE IT'S NOTHING! SHE WAS A PURE, KIND HEARTED SAIYAN WHO WAS WHAT WE AND OUR ENTIRE RACE SHOULD HAVE BEEN! WHAT THIS BASTARD DID TO HER WAS THE LAST THING SHE DESERVED!" Fasha said in a burst of anger at King Kai for treating her daughter's death like it was a common thing as she remembered seeing the awful sight of watching her daughter die the way she did.

"After what he did to our Gine, he doesn't deserve to live any longer. Before we're done, HE WILL BE IN AGONIZING PAIN!" Kakarot said with the same burst of anger.

" _I-i...understand. If this is what you both want, I won't stop you. Good luck, you 2."_ King Kai said with reluctance before breaking contact, respecting their decision in wanting to avenge their home planet, fellow Saiyans and more importantly their beloved daughter

Frieza chuckled while almost at full power and screamed with deep ire in his voice. "This will be the last battle you bastard space monkeys will ever have! This battle will decide who is the strongest in the Universe! I'm going to tear both you apes to pieces: just like your king, Vegeta, Raditz and more importantly...your pathetic little daughter!" He yelled as he finally reached 100% of his maximum power.

Both Kakarot and Fasha answered with deep anger and ire towards the tyrant for insulting their race, Vegeta and his father, their king, Raditz and more importantly their daughter. "For what you did to our home planet and people, Prince Vegeta, Raditz and our daughter...we'll never give you, you sick son of a bastard! We WILL AVENGE THEM!"

"Well, you 2 won't have to wait for much longer. You're going to experience my full strength!" Frieza said as he teleported in front of them and landed hard punches to their midsections before landing several blows on the Saiyan lovers before throwing them down but before they righted themselves, Frieza landed a rush attack on them before flying back up. Fasha and Kakarot tried to fly but Frieza began landing more punches and kicks on them before Kakarot and Fasha flew away as Frieza followed. The tyrant caught up with the easily before landing a hard punch to them. They tried to hit back but it was an afterimage and the real Frieza rush kicked then before tried to land more punches that they barely blocked before they grabbed his wrists. The 3 warriors fired up their auras as they flew up from the ground before Frieza landed both knees to their midsections.

"Now I understand if you 2 want to throw in the towel, but I have a confession to make: that was a warm up." Frieza said with overconfidence.

"Good. Because we were beginning to wonder if that was the best you could do against us, bastard." Fasha said with a smirk.

"Even if this planet is beginning to rip itself apart from your attack, we're going to be well off of it before it explodes." Kakarot said with hate as he noticed that the planet was falling apart.

"Hahahahahaha! That's enough fooling around. Time's up. This has been fun, but we're finished now!" Frieza said as he began to go near them again but they were teleporting away from him until Frieza caught up with them. "Before I wipe you both out of existence, there's something you should know: you're both good. In fact I'd dare say that you 2 were the strongest in the universe if it weren't for me!"

 **Meanwhile on Earth**

"My friends, we still have the Dragon balls and they are ready to grant us a wish. I'd normally suggest that we bring back Raditz, Vegeta, Piccolo and especially little Gine, but if they came back to life now, it will only distract them from their fight with Frieza. They have dreamt about fighting him for so many years and now that they're Super Saiyans, their desire to kill him is even greater now." Kami told everyone, knowing that wishing Raditz, Vegeta and little Gine back to life would be pointless.

"Then we should use the Dragon balls to wish their bodies to Earth. Our Dragon balls will be restored in 130 days since we Namekians have a shorter year than the time it takes on Earth. Once we wish them back here, we can use our Dragon balls to bring them back to life. Unfortunately it won't work for little Gine since her body was destroyed." The new Grand Elder Moori said with sadness.

"Then we'll wish her soul to Earth's check in station first before wishing her back to life. But we must hurry now. We don't have much time before the planet Namek explodes." Kami said before getting out the Dragon balls and putting them on the ground. "Arise, great Shenron! We call on you to grant our wish!"

In a matter of minutes, the sky turned black and Shenron came out of the Dragon balls and spoke to the ones who summoned him. " **WHY HAVE YOU AWAKENED ME?** "

"Great Shenron, could you please bring the bodies of the Saiyans who fell before the tyrant Frieza's hands on Planet Namek?" Kami humbly requested.

" **YES. IT SHALL BE DONE.** " The great Dragon said as he granted the wish, teleporting the bodies of both warrior princes and Raditz off the planet Namek and bringing them to Earth the same way the Namekians got to Earth before the fighting began. In a matter of seconds, the bodies of the Saiyans and Piccolo were presented before the earthlings and Namekians, who were shocked beyond belief at seeing the horrible state of the great warriors. " **YOUR WISH HAS BEEN GRANTED. FAREWELL**." Shenron said before going back into the Dragon balls before they scattered around the Earth once more.

Bulma got some freezing capsules out and with heavy hearts, the earthling warriors put the bodies of the Saiyans into them, even Piccolo since they felt that he'd want to be healed as soon as the rest of his brethren were revived again.

 **Back at the battle between the Super Saiyans and Frieza**

"You've been wrong, Frieza, this planet won't be our final resting place, it's going to be yours." Kakarot said with a smirk.

"And we intend to see to it that no matter what happens, you die on this planet the way our race did on our home planet. Now you'll feel what they felt all those years ago." Fasha said, smirking as well.

This only got Frieza angry. " NO ONE TALKS TO ME LIKE THAT! YOU 2 HAVE BIG MOUTHS AND I'LL SHUT IT FOR YOU!" He said as he rush attacked them again and fired a blinding blast at the Saiyan lovers before teleporting behind them, intending to punch them with ki formed hands but they grabbed his arms and head butted him before Kakarot used his Dragon throw move before Fasha fired a barrage of energy blasts, hitting the tyrant with every shot, allowing her husband to land a rushing kick to his face, sending him tumbling down to the ground before he flew back up and fired a big ball of energy at them, which they easily threw up before getting in his face and firing a combined energy attack that sent Frieza falling to the ground again before he flew above them and pumped up his back before launching himself at them with his Nova Strike technique. The Saiyans countered with a combined kamehameha wave and energy blast attack, making contact with Frieza's technique in a great struggle that shook the entire planet until Frieza got free and tried to attack but Fasha stopped and punched him hard in the gut, allowing Kakarot to blast him away from them before he stopped himself a few feet from them.

"It seems foolishness must be a virtue on the planet you 2 came from. You both seem to value it so highly. It's unthinkable that stupid monkeys would have the nerve to fight someone as powerful as I." Frieza said with arrogance.

"What's unthinkable is how a bastard like you can still be so arrogant." Fasha countered mockingly.

"What?! Fine I'll just blast you both into oblivion, just like I did with your daughter." Frieza said while mocking Gine's memory.

"NEVER TALK THAT WAY ABOUT HER! YOU'LL SUFFER FOR THAT!" Kakarot yelled with vengeance as they all fired up their auras and rushed to attack, with the powers colliding enormously as they traded blow for blow and ki blasts before stopping.

"This planet is beginning to collapse. Only one question remains: will I finish you in that time or will you both survive long enough to see the explosion and suffocate in the void of space?"

"All we know is that we've been waiting for this moment for a long time. We'll get the justice our race have deserved for so long and we'll prove that we're the strongest warriors in the universe." Fasha said with a smile.

"We only hope that our people are watching this from the afterlife. Because they will enjoy making you suffer when we send you there." Kakarot said with a smirk, knowing that his race will enjoy making the scourge of their existence suffer for all eternity.

"You can say what you want, monkeys, but it's still pathetic to make threats even though we both know how this will end."

"The only thing that's pathetic is a paranoid coward like you who fulfilled his own greatest fear." Fasha said with a smirk.

"YOUR THREATS ARE STARTING TO GET OLD!" Frieza yelled before he rushed to the Saiyan lovers to attack them before the 3 warrior's forearms collided, creating a huge burst of energy before they began to trade blows again while creating shockwaves before Frieza punched them into the sea and created a huge planet destroying ball of energy and throwing it at them. But despite the struggle, the Saiyans punched the blast into space where it exploded.

The Saiyans got to Frieza again and sent him back with a shockwave before Fasha elbowed Frieza in his midsection as Kakarot blasted him back. The 3 warriors began to trade blows again before their fists collided, creating another burst of energy before they began to trade blow after mighty blow until Frieza tried to kick then but they grabbed his legs and twisted them hard, making him yell in pain before he got free and rushed kicked them into a destroyed Namekian home before they traded blows again before the Saiyans kicked him into another destroyed home.

"I HATE BOTH OF YOU!"

"THE FEELING IS MORE THAN MUTUAL, BASTARD!" The Saiyan lovers yelled before Fasha elbowed Frieza in the stomach before Kakarot dropped kicked him away. Frieza righted himself and used increased speed to get behind Kakarot and grabbed him in a strong squeezing hold before Fasha got behind the tyrant and punch him in the back hard as Kakarot elbowed him in the left ribs, sending him crashing into a rock formation.

Frieza got up and rushed at the Saiyans before land some blows on the Saiyans before a overhead smash that sent Kakarot and Fasha to the ground. "Hahahahahaha! Well now, satisfied?"

"Is that the best you can do, bastard?"

"What?!"

"My husband said is that the best a cowardly bastard like you can do?!" Fasha yelled.

"WATCH YOUR TONGUES!" Frieza yelled as he rushed at them and tried to punch them but they ducked and landed a hard team punch to his stomach, causing him to cough out blood before he fell to his knees while holding his gut before glaring at his enemies.

The tyrant tried to attack again but the Saiyans dodged and began to land several hard blows on him until Fasha roundhouse kicked him into another rock formation. Frieza got up before noticing that the Saiyan lovers were gone before looking behind him and seeing that they were centimeters away from him, making him scared as he tried jumping away from them before appearing right behind him again, making Frieza afraid as he tried to teleported away from the Saiyans but they were there every time before he tried to punch them but they flew into the air before Frieza followed and tried to punch them but he missed every single one before Kakarot and Fasha landed another team punch on the same place before landing several blows on him before Fasha overhead smashed him through 3 little mountains before he flew on to another ledge.

"I swear I'll return every blow you've both dealt me 1 million fold!" Frieza vowed thunderstorms began to come before he created 2 of his Death Slicer technique, one for Kakarot and one for Fasha before he threw them. The Saiyan lovers flew at full speed to avoid the flying disks but they could tell Frieza was controlling the energy disks with his eyesight and saw how deadly they were, as the disks were capable of slicing through solid objects, trees and rock formations like hot knives through butter.

Kakarot and Fasha shared a sly smile and nodded at each other, showing they had a plan to put an end to their battle against Frieza for good. Kakarot rushed directly towards Frieza before teleporting out of the way, as he led the Death Saucer chasing after him towards the tyrant, who teleported to safety himself and smugly stated. "You think I'm stupid enough to fall for that? There is no way I'll be beaten with my own technique!"

"You sure about that, bastard?!" Fasha yelled from behind him as she flew towards the tyrant and fired a Ki-blast that sent a huge cloud of dust directly into his face. The tyrant cried out in pain as the dust had gotten into his eyes and distracted him long enough for the second Death Saucer to slice him in half, cutting off his legs, his left arm at the elbow and more of his already harmed tail.

"This... can't...be." Frieza hissed in pain as his body parts fell to the ground, wiith coughing and rasping in sheer pain and shock, as he laid completely motionless in half on what remained of an islet.

"We told you this would happen, bastard. You've had this coming for years." Kakarot said with a smirk.

"And now you will pay a debt that's been long overdue and share the fate you dealt to our people. We're going home, Frieza. We hope you suffer for eternity in hell." Fasha coldly said as they began to walk away.

"Wait." The raspy voice of Frieza said, making them stop. "Please help me. I beg of you. Don't leave me to die like this. Have…mercy on me. You can't do this to me. Please have mercy on me."

Kakarot snapped angrily. "How many innocent people begged you for their lives, you sick bastard?! They begged you just like that: 'Please!' and you slaughtered them in cold blood anyway!"

Fasha countered as well. "You destroyed our home planet, killed our whole race, our king and prince, Raditz and our daughter! Why should we grant you mercy that you never gave them or anyone else?!"

"Please. Please...help me." Frieza continued to beg.

"Why? So you can try shooting in the back?! No! You deserve no mercy!" Kakarot said as Fasha picked up Frieza's top half and threw it into the air. The Saiyan lovers combined their signature techniques at full power before the blast hit Frieza head on before exploding.

The Saiyans looked on for awhile before noticing that the planet was seconds away from blowing up. They checked their armor and got out their pods, which were thankfully still intact. After they uncapsuled them, they hurried and got into their pods before setting a random course as there was no time to plot a course for Earth. After the pods were ready, they made it off the dying planet with seconds to spare and flew off to whatever planet they set course for as the planet Namek finally exploded in a huge blast, destroying it forever.

 **There you go, my friends the fated battle between the Saiyan lovers and Frieza is finally complete. Next will be** **the final part of the Namek saga. Rate and review. See you soon and happy birthday to my good friend, Eric Cortez, as this is a birthday present to you, buddy.**


	22. Namek saga final part

**Here we go, my friends, the final part of the Namek saga has begun. Don't wanna spoil or keep you guys waiting. Enjoy my friends.**

King Kai sighed with relief as he saw that Kakarot and Fasha made off Namek and that Frieza was finally dead. Even more so that his students were the ones who defeated the evil tyrant, just as they always said they would. He decided to contact Kami and inform him of the news. "Kami, this is King Kai. Can you hear me?"

 **On Earth**

"Yes, King Kai, I can hear you. What is it?" Is it about Kakarot and Fasha?" The Namekian guardian asked with concern for his Saiyan friends.

" _Yes. They did it. Frieza is dead. Even the most horrible tyrant the universe has ever known was no match for their Super Saiyan power."_

This shocked and surprised everyone, who began to cheer as they heard the news, including the Namekians, who were forever grateful to the Saiyans for saving them all from what would have been a terrible fate. "Yes! They did it! Frieza can't harm anyone else ever again!" Bulma shouted with joy.

"Prince Vegeta, Piccolo, Raditz, little Gine and every Saiyan who suffered at Frieza's hands...you can finally rest in peace knowing that Kakarot and Fasha have at last won their long deserved revenge. The warrior princes, Raditz and Gine will be proud when they return to us." Tien said with respect for all the Saiyans who suffered at Frieza's hands.

"But what Fasha and Kakarot? Did they escape Namek in time?" Moori asked with concern.

" _They did. After they defeated Frieza, they used their pods to escape. But they didn't have time to set a course so I don't know where they are going to. But I have confidence that they will return when they are nursed back to health."_ King Kai answered for them.

"Well, the Namekians are going to stay with me for a while until they can use the Dragon balls to relocate to another planet. It's the least we can do for them for letting us use the Dragon balls to bring back our friends." Bulma said with a smile as she looked at the Namekians.

"Thank you kindly, Bulma. It will be an honor." Moori said with a smile at the earthling woman's kindness.

"Besides, it gives me the time I need to be able to finally know my people. I will even show them my home at the Lookout, should any of them choose to." Kami said humbly.

"Thank you, Kami. We accept the offer and will visit soon." Elder Moori said with a smile.

And so the Namekians were encountered to their temporary home at Capsule Corp. While waiting 130 days for the Dragon balls to recharge, the peaceful visitors from space enjoyed the accommodations of life on Earth. So much so thepat before they even knew it, their waiting had come to an end and the Dragon balls were ready to grant wishes again.

All the Saiyans' earthling friends were there, along with the Namekians and Bulma had got out the freezing capsule that contained Raditz, as they knew that Piccolo would want to be healed when Vegeta was revived. "Wow. It really does take 130 days for the Dragon balls to shine again." Bulma said impressed.

"Yep. 130 days makes 1 full Namekian year." Dende said with a smile.

"Amazing. That's only one third of the time it takes for the Dragon balls here to shine again. Well, it's time to bring our friends back. Dende, let's get this show on the road." Chi Chi said gently to the young child.

"Right." He said before speaking in Namekian. **"Arise, Porunga. We call on you to grant our wish**."

In a matter of minutes, the Namekian dragon Porunga appeared from the Dragon balls, much to the astonishment of the earthlings, who were surprised at seeing that the Namekian Dragon was bigger and more intimidating then Shenron was. " **I AM SUMMONED. I SHALL GRANT YOU ANY 3 WISHES THAT IS WITHIN MY POWER. SPEAK AND LET YOUR DESIRES BE KNOWN."**

"Go on, my friends. We will withhold our own wish until yours have been fulfilled. As we see it, 1 more year is nothing." Elder Moori said humbly to his earthling friends.

"Thank you, Elder Moori, this means so much to us." Krillin said as he bowed before the new Grand Elder of the Namekian race.

"Okay. First have Gine's soul be brought to the Earth's check in station so she can be safely brought back to life." Yamcha said, knowing that it's what Kakarot and Fasha would want.

Dende smiled before turning to the Namekian dragon. " **Porunga, please transport the spirit of the Saiyan child Gine to Earth."**

Porunga understood. " **IT SHALL BE DONE.** " He said before his eyes glowed bright as he granted the wish. " **THERE. IT HAS BEEN DONE. THE SAIYAN CHILD GINE'S SPIRIT HAS BEEN SENT TO THE EARTH'S CHECK IN STATION.**

Everyone cheered at the news that the Saiyan child that they loved was going to come back to them, along with her uncle. But they were still concerned about Kakarot and Fasha. "But what about Kakarot and Fasha? Do you think you can ask the dragon to bring them here?" Roshi asked Dende.

"Of course, Master Roshi." Dende said before looking at the Dragon. " **Porunga, could you summon the Saiyans Kakarot and Fasha here to stand by their loved ones**?"

Porunga's eyes glowed as he tried to grant the wish but then spoke to them. " **THE REQUEST HAS BEEN DENIED. THE SAIYANS KAKAROT AND FASHA ARE SAFE AND ARE BEING NURSED BACK TO HEALTH. BUT THEY TOLD ME THAT THEY WILL RETURN ON THEIR OWN ACCORD AND REQUESTED THAT YOU BRING BACK THEIR DAUGHTER AND RADITZ.** " He explained.

"Then let's honor their request. Wish for Gine and Raditz to be brought back to life." Chiaotzu said gently.

Dende spoke to Porunga in Namekian language again. " **Please bring Gine back to the world of the living to stand beside her loved ones.** He humbly requested.

Porunga granted the wish and in just a few seconds, Gine was brought back to life and standing in front of her loved ones but was confused until she realized that it was the Dragon balls. "I-i'm... alive." She said, still a little shocked. But the Saiyan child's earthling friends were so happy that their little niece and goddaughter was with them again as they cried tears of joy as she ran to embrace them all as she cried with happiness at being reunited with her aunts and uncles.

"Oh little Gine, we're all so happy that you're back with us." Chi Chi cried as she held the Saiyan child close, along with Bulma and Launch, making the Namekians clap, along with the earthling warriors.

The Namekian dragon was ready to grant the final wish and spoke to them again. " **SPEAK YOUR FINAL WISH AND I SHALL GRANT IT.** "

"Tell him we wish for Raditz to come back to life." Krillin said without hesitation.

Dende looked at the Dragon and spoke the final wish. " **Please bring Raditz back to life.** "

 **"IT SHALL BE DONE.** " Porunga said as he granted the wish.

In a few seconds, Raditz's eyes opened and he quickly sat up while looking around. "Where? Where am I?!" He asked while standing up before realizing he was back on Earth and was looking at his earthling friends and the Namekians.

"Uncle Raditz!" Gine cried as she quickly rushed to her uncle and hugged him tightly. " I'm so happy you're back."

" **YOUR WISHES HAVE BEEN GRANTED. FAREWELL."** Porunga said before going back into the Dragon balls and they scattered.

"Welcome back, Raditz, it's great to see you again." Tien said, happy that one of his Saiyan friends was reunited with them.

"Where's Kakarot and Fasha? Where are they?" Raditz asked with concern as he wasn't seeing his brother and sister in law with them.

They're alright, Raditz. They're on another planet and are being nursed back to health. And you'll both be happy to know that Frieza is finally dead. When you both died, Kakarot and Fasha's rage at your loss unlocked the Super Saiyans inside them and despite, Frieza putting up a fight, they defeated him and avenged you, Gine, Prince Vegeta and your entire race." Tien explained.

"So... Mommy and Daddy are... Super Saiyans? The legend that Prince Vegeta always talked about?" Gine said with great surprise at hearing that her parents had become the first Super Saiyans to appear in 1'000 years.

"They did it. Incredible." Raditz whispered softly, surprised that his brother and sister in law had become the first Super Saiyans in 1'000 years and ended the scourge of their people while avenging them.

"What about Vegeta and Piccolo?" Gine asked with concern for the warrior princes.

"They're safe in freezing capsules, Gine. Piccolo was just critically injured but we know that he'd want to wake up with Vegeta so we've kept them safe in freezing capsules. But after 130 days, we'll be able to wish Vegeta back and heal Piccolo." Bulma explained.

 **130 days later**

The Dragon balls were gathered and Porunga was summoned again. The first wish was to revive the Saiyan Prince and when he opened his eyes, he saw Gine and quickly hugged her tightly, happy to see the one who showed him any affection in his whole life. The 2nd wish was to heal Piccolo. Kami had even restored the warrior princes armor when their bodies were brought to Earth.

Piccolo got out of the freezing capsule and looked to see his Saiyan brethren, except Kakarot and Fasha. He quickly held out his hand to Vegeta, who took it with pride. "Welcome home, brother."

"It's good to be back, brother, but where are Kakarot and Fasha?" Vegeta asked everyone else.

After the earthlings explained everything to the warrior princes, they were shocked and surprised at what they heard. To Kakarot and Fasha becoming Super Saiyans to finally avenging their people by defeating Frieza for good.

After hearing everything and seeing a spaceship just like the one they went to Namek in, they looked at each other and nodded. "Raditz. Gine, stay on Earth. Piccolo and I are going to find your parents." Vegeta told his Saiyan comrades.

"But prince Vegeta, you don't know what planet they're on. They could be anywhere in the universe." Gine said to her prince humbly.

"We know, Gine, but there are still planets that Frieza has under his control and there are thousands of planets under his forces' rader. If there's any planet your parents have crashed on, they'll know about it. In the meantime, stay here in case they come back before we return." Piccolo told them, both princes determined to find their respective rivals and learn the secret of the Super Saiyan so they could experience it as well and also help them if Frieza's forces...or his father had them.

Everyone watched as the warrior princes entered the ship and began their journey to find their rivals. Elder Moori turned to Dende and spoke to him. "Well Dende, it's time we took our leave as well."

"Yes sir."

"Goodbye, friends, we love all of you... and your parents, little Gine. From now on you and your comrades and friends will forever be in our hearts." Moori said gently as he and the other Namekians bowed their heads in gratitude.

Dende turned to the Dragon and made the final wish. " **Please send my people and I to another planet just like our old one, great Dragon.** "

" **AS YOU WISH.** " Porunga said before granting the last wish, sending Elder Moori, Dende, the other Namekians and himself to another planet to call home.

 **A few days later**

The lives of the earthlings returned to normal. They'd quickly went back to their normal routines and were living their lives like normal. Raditz and Gine were training together to test the new strength they'd gained from being revived from death. But every night, they looked at the stars together and wondered when the rest of their family would finally return home.

 **There you go, my friends, the Namek saga is finally complete. Next chapter, peace on Earth will get interrupted by the arrival of an enemy out for revenge with a relative who is most likely more powerful, but said enemies will get interrupted by 2 unfamiliar and unexpected heroes. Rate and review. See you soon, my friends.**


	23. Trunks and the Namekian saga

**Here we go, my friends, chapter 23 has begun. The Z-Warriors will sense the presence of an enemy they thought had been destroyed and he's not alone. As they figure out a way to deal with him, said enemies will be stopped by 2 unexpected heroes that will have a secret weapon. Anyway enjoy the chapter, my friends.**

 **1 hour after the explosion of planet Namek**

The remaining pieces of the destroyed planet were still floating where the planet used to be, and shockingly, so was the remaining upper half of what was left of Frieza, who had lost some of his right side, what was left of his already sawed off arm, and the right side of his head. But despite the lethal and fatal wounds, he was still barely alive. "I... Frieza…humiliated... by those... monkeys." He said weakly, still not believing he was reduced to such a worthless state by 2 Saiyan apes.

But another ship just like the one Frieza used was flying through the remains of the planet Namek, searching for Frieza. And in it was none other than the one who enslaved the Saiyan race years before Frieza ruled over them, Frieza's diabolical father King Cold himself. Cold had somehow heard about his son being in danger and had left his planet to look for him.

"Your majesty, it seems planet Namek has been completely destroyed." The captain of the ship told his King nervously. "No one could have survived, not even your-" He said before he was cut off as Cold got up from his chair.

"Could my Frieza have met his doom? My clan is feared throughout the Universe! What fool dares challenge our supremacy?" He asked as he walked up to the window and used his power to shatter it. "I will afford him the honor of dying by the hand of King Cold himself!" He said as the window broke completely, sending the captain outside and into space.

"Majesty, look!" An officer informed his King as he brought up what was left of Frieza's body on the computer screen.

"Bring him aboard now, or I'll send all of you to join him!" Cold ordered threateningly, making his men do just that.

Over the past year, Frieza's doctors and engineers were working on restoring Frieza Aron the clock. Since the regeneration chambers couldn't restore a body's lost parts, they instead built cybernetic part similar to his lost body parts and had just put the last piece on him while his father watched. In a few seconds, the tyrant's eyes opened, much to his father's relief as he sat up and looked at him with anger on his face. "Father, we're going to Earth right now. The super Saiyans must die." He said, wanting revenge on the Saiyans who did this to him.

 **1 year later on Earth**

Everything had gone back to normal for the Z-Warriors and their normal friends, except for the fact that Kakarot and Fasha haven't returned yet and the warrior princes had not yet returned. Gine and Raditz had decided to spend their time training together on Kami's lookout, much to Kami and Popo's joy since Raditz and Gine could go into the time room with the earthling warriors to visit and train with Fasha's old friends, much to their joy even though it wasn't real.

Currently, they were all at Capsule Corp enjoying some free time, having drinks and snacks when Gine spoke. "I wonder what Piccolo and Vegeta are up to right now?"

"I'm sure they're fine, little Gine. They said they'd go find your parents and we know that's a promise they intend to keep." Tien said as he patted the Saiyan girl's head.

"Yeah. But we also know that they want to learn the secret to becoming a super Saiyan and a super Namekian so they can defeat them in combat." Raditz said with a smirk, knowing the warrior princes too well.

"I actually had a dream that they came back. Vegeta was actually nice to me in it... and a good kisser to boot." Bulma said with a blushing smile, telling them all about her dream of the saiyan prince.

"WHAT?! YOU KISSED HIM?!" Yamcha yelled out, making the others snicker.

"What's wrong, Yamcha, jealous?" Raditz asked with a smirk, detecting the jealousy in his human friend's voice.

"Why...no...of course not." Yamcha said nervously with a little sweat on his head.

"Speaking of Vegeta and Piccolo, they should be running out of fuel soon so they're probably on their way back here now." Bulma's mother said as she walked up to them with more snacks.

" _Hopefully they'll be back with Mommy and Daddy with them. I miss them both so much."_ Gine thought with sadness as she looked at the sky, hoping that the warrior princes would return with her parents.

Raditz saw that his niece was sad and Drew her in for a comforting hug, which she returned. "Don't worry, Gine, your parents will return. They'd never abandon their home, friends or family, especially you.

"Thank you, uncle Raditz." Gine said as she embraced her uncle before embracing her other uncles and aunts, finding comfort in their embraces.

 **A few days later**

A familiar Capsule Corp ship landed in the west lawn and everyone who was there ran out to it as the door opened, revealing the Namekian prince and Saiyan Prince themselves, but Kakarot and Fasha weren't with them. "Vegeta. Piccolo, you're back!" Gine said with happiness that the warrior princes had returned.

"Yes. But we don't sense the energy of your parents anywhere around here or the entire planet." Piccolo said with a little anger at not having sensed the energy of his Saiyan rival.

"You mean you both never found them out there?" Raditz asked with a frown on his face

"Obviously Raditz, despite the fact that we destroyed a very large majority of Frieza's forces to get answers about their location." Vegeta informed his Saiyan comrade as they jumped down from the ramp of their ship.

It's good you guys are back, though, because you 2 are overdue for a shower, sweet princes. Please, this way." Bulma said as she pointed the princes in the direction of the building, having smelled how dirty they were from their journey through space. After a few minutes of staring, the warrior princes followed. After they got into separate showers, Bulma put their clothes in the washer while leaving out their boots, armor and Piccolo's cape.

As Bulma left the room, the warrior princes were both thinking the same thing. " _Kakarot, where are you? Show me yours and your mate's super Saiyan power."_ Vegeta thought, wanting to see the legendary power his rival now possessed _._

" _Fasha, how dare you hide among the stars! Return here and fight me! Show me the power of your newfound Super Saiyan form!"_ Piccolo thought, his desire to fight and defeat Fasha and see her new power kicking in _._

"So Vegeta and Piccolo came back, huh? And I thought Kakarot and Fasha finally recovered and came back." Krillin said with a little disappointment that his other Saiyan friends hadn't returned yet.

"Well, at least Vegeta and Piccolo did their best to find them. They must have questioned thousands of Frieza's minions to get their location." Raditz told them while about the princes own version of questioning.

"Whatever planet they crashed on must have not been on the Frieza Force's radar. Maybe that's why they couldn't find them. But I do appreciate their efforts, though." Gine said with a smile as she was proud that the warrior princes did their best to find her parents.

Vegeta and Piccolo finally came out wearing spare clothes just like the ones they wore when they returned. "We're glad you think so, Gine. We went through the universe in order to find them but unfortunately, none of Frieza's left minions hadn't seen or heard anything about them, not even when we told them they were Saiyan survivors. And when they mocked us and your parents by calling us all monkeys, we disposed of them." The Saiyan Prince informed the young Saiyan.

Gine sighed, not understanding why Frieza and his vile minions had always called her race by what they used to be long ago and not seeing that they'd long evolved from being mindless primates. "Why couldn't Frieza and his stupid minoins never see that we Saiyans had long evolved from being stupid monkeys? At the very least, they could have acknowledged that fact when our race was enslaved by him."

"That was happening long before any of us were born, Gine. Frieza and his father never believed that we Saiyans were never anything more than mindless savage monkeys who they could spit on and mock every single chance they got. Even their ancestors must have done the same thing to ours and there's no doubt that their minions who were stronger than us only saw the same thing."

"Well, at least every one of those monsters got what they long deserved. They all deserve to rot in the bad place." Tien said, hoping that Frieza and every one of his minions were getting what they deserved in hell.

Suddenly, Gine dropped her snack as she was feeling a very familiar and evil presence heading for Earth, getting worried looks from the others. "Gine, what's wrong?" Krillin asked before he began to feel it, too.

"It's...him. it's…Frieza. He's still alive." Raditz said with a little fear.

"Damn it! Of course he would survive! Kakarot and Fasha must have underestimated his durability." Vegeta said with anger.

"Yes. And there's not just one. There's someone else with him, someone even stronger than him, but who is it?" Raditz asked, sensing another strong power that made even Frieza seem like a weakling in comparison.

Piccolo remembered that Vegeta told him once that Frieza had a father. If this really was Frieza, there's no doubt his father would be with him to help him get his revenge. "I think I know who it is: it's...his father King Cold. I know it must be him. Who else could it be that would make even Frieza seem like a weakling?"

"Wait. How can you be so sure? It could probably be Kakarot and Fasha." Yamcha said with doubt.

"You fool! You think we can't tell one energy source from another? It is Frieza and his father, we all know it." Piccolo said as he scolded Yamcha for not feeling the evil in the energy they were feeling.

"Gine, get into your armor now. There's no time to waste. If this really is Frieza and King Cold, then we're going to have one heck of a fight on our hands." Raditz told his niece, who did just that.

 **Meanwhile in King Cold's ship**

"Behold, father, there is the Earth dead ahead. But we've bothered visiting my enemies at home and they're nowhere to be found." The newly rebuilt Frieza said with an evil smile on his face.

"Such a measly little ball. Come Frieza, let's just destroy it." Cold said with the same smile, wanting to just destroy the planet.

"No father, your Frieza demands satisfaction. I have yet to treat these Super monkeys to the nightmare of my ultimate form." Frieza told his father.

"Well, call them whatever you like, but they will die." The retired Emperor said, knowing that no matter what those Saiyans were called, they would still die.

Frieza saw 2 red blimps on the radar screen and knew it was the Saiyans who did this to him. " _Speeding our way home, Super Saiyan? Please do hurry up. You're both in for a hard truth."_ He said mentally before speaking. "I'm still the most powerful warrior in the universe!"

 **Back on Earth**

After Gine and Raditz had changed into their armor, the Saiyans and earthling warriors gathered to where they were feeling it closest while Vegeta and Piccolo were talking through a mental bond. " _That Frieza still lives_ _should be a shock to no one. Despite using their full power, they still couldn't manage to kill him!"_

 _"That's not a shock to me, but at least they fought like true Saiyans and showed no mercy to that bastard, especially after what he did to Gine. But now we deal with his father! Despite our increased power, his seems to exceed even his bastard sons!"_ Piccolo told his brother as they both felt the power King Cold possessed.

They landed in the rocky mountains and waited until Tien and Chiautzu showed up. "Guess we weren't the only ones who felt that power. But at least with Piccolo and Vegeta back, we should at least be able to stand a chance." The 3 eyed warrior said.

"Against his weak underlings, maybe, but Frieza and his father's power is far above any of us. Unless Kakarot and Fasha return here now, there's no chance for us or the Earth." Vegeta said to his human friend.

"Everyone of us should surprised our power levels now. Frieza's minions will no doubt have scouters on them and they'll be able to find us even with a short energy spike." Raditz told his earthling friends.

Gine looked and saw a black dot coming onto the planet. "GUYS, HE'S HERE!" She yelled as King Cold's ship flew right by them and began to land a little far away from them.

"Listen to me, no one is allowed to fly! We're going in on foot so we can keep our power levels hidden. Understand?" Vegeta told them.

Raditz put a hand on his niece's shoulder. "All set, Gine?"

"Yes, uncle Raditz, I'm ready." Gine assured her uncle.

"Wait. So you say that Frieza is the most powerful guy in the universe, right?" Yamcha asked with obvious fear.

"it's worse than that, Yamcha. He can make himself even stronger than he is right now." Gine told her Earth uncle, knowing from her experience on Namek what Frieza was capable of.

"So what's the point of us sneaking up on the ship?! We're nothing but bugs to him. And this time he's brought his daddy with him! How are we supposed to beat either of them now?" Yamcha asked, completely terrified.

"Show a little more backbone, Yamcha! If you don't think you can handle it, go home. But we're going to do whatever it takes to defend this planet, even if Kakarot and Fasha aren't here!" Piccolo told the humans, wanting to die as a warrior and not a coward.

"Count me in, brother." Vegeta said with a Saiyan smirk.

The top doors to the ship opened and the evil father-son duo flew out and landed as Frieza looked around. "So this is Earth. I've destroyed worse then this."

"We're not here to toy with earthlings, my son, we're here for the Super Saiyans who hurt you. Yes. We'll crush the life out of them! Anyone in the universe who dares to challenge our supremacy must be completely and utterly destroyed!" King Cold said with anger, wanting anyone in the universe who would challenge his clan's power to be made examples of.

"Well, between the two of us, father, I'm sure we can crush them, but I'm stronger than I was before so I should be able to do it myself." Frieza said as arrogant as ever.

"I'm afraid the opponents you're so eager to face won't be her for another 3 hours, Frieza. Shall we wait for them?"

"Indeed, father. I want to crush their spirits before I finish them. After all, I killed their precious daughter and I'm sure they must miss her terribly. Allow me to hurt them even more by wiping out the earthlings and destroying their new home like I did Planet Vegeta all those years ago! Hahahahahaha! Hurry, Kakarot and Fasha, hurry! I've returned from the brink of death to exact my revenge on the 2 of you!" He said before he addressed his soldiers. "Move out, men! And when you encounter earthlings, kill them all!"

"Yes sir!" They all said before going to do their Prince's bidding. But before they could get far, they were unexpectedly sliced into pieces before they fell to the ground, dead on impact.

They looked and saw a teenage boy with purple hair wearing an indigo jacket reaching his abdomen with the Capsule Corporation logo on the left sleeve, a black tank-top, dark gray pants with a white belt, and golden boots, and computerized watch. His most noticeably accessory was a broadsword hanging on his back and hanging over his right shoulder in a red sheath with a blue strap. But what was surprising was that the boy had the tail of a Saiyan that was wrapped around his belt.

And landing beside him surprisingly was a teenage Namekian who looked just like the Namekian Prince Frieza encountered in every way except younger. The Namekian was wearing the same footwear as all Namekians wore but had baggy white pants with a green sash, Saiyan armor that was identical to Piccolo's but was black and green, a black vest similar to Nail's but went down to his ankles but no white scarf around his neck.

Frieza looked at them and spoke. "Alright you've both gotten our attention. Why are you both here?" He asked while noticing the all too familiar tail that all Saiyans had.

"To kill you 2 bastards, what else, Frieza?" The Namekian said with ire in his deep voice.

"Care to repeat that, Namekian filth?" Cold asked while insulting the Namekian warrior.

"What's wrong, Cold, can't hear? My friend here said we're about to kill you." The teenaged boy said with seriousness.

"He's serious, father. Oh I'm terrified, aren't you?" Frieza asked mockingly. "You filth don't know what you're both up against, Saiyan monkey and Namekian slug."

"We know exactly what we're up against, Frieza, and let me tell you that we're not worried." The Saiyan said with confidence.

"But it's really no surprise, Frieza, because we've known about you and your father for years." The Namekian informed them.

"You both flatter me. But I have no idea who the 2 of you are. Seems like another Saiyan monkey survived the destruction of Planet Vegeta and I've encountered 2 Namekians who look just like you. They wore clothing similar to the clothes you wear now. But that doesn't matter because you are both still going to die." Frieza told them.

"The only one who's gonna die here is you and your father, Frieza!" The Namekian told the evil tyrant.

Frieza growled with anger at these 2 before calming down. "I grow bored of this." He said before looking at the green soldier. "Deal with them"

"Right."

"And the rest of you, go kill everyone you see!" Frieza ordered the rest of his men.

But before they could do their master's bidding, the Namekian warrior spoke again. "Don't even think about it, weaklings, because you're all dying today."

"Yeah? We'll see about that, Namek!" The red haired soldier said before the green alien got in front of him.

"Hey, prince Frieza told me to deal with these weaklings." He said as he checked his scouter and saw that their power levels were only 5. "Humh, looks like they're nothing after all. You guys are both gonna be all over the landscape." He said with a laugh before aiming his blaster and fired at the warriors but they deflected all of the blasts before the Saiyan killed him with a blast to the head, making Frieza chuckle.

"Well, you're both pretty good." The evil emperor said as the rest of the soldiers ran to them and prepared to attack the mysterious Saiyan and Namekian but the Namekian created a green katana-like blade from his right hand and used it to quickly slice through all the soldiers, killing them all before he dissolved the blade.

"It seems you're both stronger than you look, but that's no surprise considering the Saiyan and Namekians I encountered are far stronger than the weak monkeys we enslaved all those years ago." Frieza said with cruel pleasure, remembering every time he and his father spat on the Saiyans every time they went to Planet Vegeta.

 **With the Z-Warriors**

They all sensed the energy coming from where Frieza and his father had landed, shocking them. "Do you all feel that, too? 2 powerful energy levels just appeared out of nowhere." Gine told them.

"Yes. And some of that energy that was there just faded completely, like there's a fight going on and someone lost." Tien said with a little bit of concern as he felt the energy as well.

"And 1 of the power levels feels like a... Namekian." Piccolo said with confusion as he sensed an energy that was similar to his own.

"Could it be Kami?" Krillin asked, knowing that only 2 Namekians lived on Earth since the other Namekians had wished themselves to a new planet.

"No. He's far too weak to have a power this strong. I can't explain it but this Namekian feels as strong as me." Piccolo said, sensing that this Namekian power level was equal to his.

"Well, whatever it is, we'll find out soon enough." Raditz told his fellow Saiyan.

 **Back at the battlefield**

King Cold smiled as he noticed that this Namekian and the Saiyan that had killed the soldiers were not mere weaklings. "Well now, these 2 aren't that bad."

"For a slug and a monkey." Frieza said while insulting the 2 warriors.

"Get ready, we're coming for you 2 next." The Saiyans told the evil father-son duo with hate.

"Oh I'm shivering." Cold said sarcastically.

"Let them try, father. How's this for your final thoughts: the warriors who overestimate their abilities has already sealed their own fate." Frieza said with overconfidence.

The Namekian chuckled at this. "Hahaha. Like you, Frieza?"

Frieza growled at the Namekian's insolent tone as it reminded him of that Namekian Prince slug. "You remind me of a Namekian I encountered on your destroyed homeworks, Namek slug!"

"I assume you're talking about Piccolo, right? The mighty Namekian Prince who easily outclassed your 2nd and 3rd forms?" The Namekian warrior said with a smirk, having heard how the Saiyan/Namekian Prince hybrid easily outclassed Frieza's 2nd and 3rd forms.

"And you look like you've seen better days, metal face. If you were smart, you would have stayed on whatever planet you came here from. But now that you're both here, you're both gonna die." The Saiyan told the evil tyrant.

"Hmmmm. Daddy, these 2 weaklings require discipline."

"Nobody talks to my son that way. Go ahead and finish them off." Cold told his son.

"You sure you wanna do that? Because you're gonna have to fight with everything you got it you face my friend, Frieza." The Namekian warrior told Frieza while smirking.

"That's right, bastard, because I'm cutting you right down the middle. You're already dead." The Saiyan said.

"I'm already dead? I assure you that I'm very much alive."

"Like my Namek friend told you: you're gonna have to use everything you got, 'cause like Kakarot and Fasha, I don't plan to go easy on you after everything you've done to the Saiyan race and the entire universe."

"Who's Kakarot and Fasha?" King Cold asked, wondering who those names belonged to.

"They are the Super Saiyans we came here to kill. Really." Frieza answered before turning his attention back to the Saiyan and Namekian. "So you and they are in league. And judging by the way you must admire the slug Prince, you're in league with him, too."

"We've never met any of them, but we're big fans of their work. Piccolo, in particular for myself because he's got Saiyan blood in him." The Namekian warrior said with admiration for the hybrid prince.

"I see. Then you'll both share their fate." Frieza told them.

"We believe you said something about wiping out the earthlings before the Super Saiyans got back, right?"

"That is what I said; wipe out all of humanity. Though finding myself short of soldiers, I suppose I'll have dish out the carnage personally." Frieza said, still wanting the Super Saiyans to suffer before ending them personally.

"You don't have that much time, Frieza." The Namekian said with a smirk

"Really? Killing the earthlings shouldn't take the likes of me more than an hour or 2." Frieza said with confidence.

"Really? You wanna hear a secret? We happen to know that Kakarot and Fasha aren't the only Super Saiyans. As a matter of fact you're both looking at one right now." The Saiyan told them with a smirk.

"What?!" Frieza said as his eyes widened in shock for a few minutes before he began to laugh. Hahahahahaha! You, sir, are a constant bluffer in the face of death!"

"Think he's bluffing? See for yourself, Frieza." The Namekian said with a smirk as he flew up to watch the battle.

Suddenly the ground began shaking and pebbles flew up as the Saiyan teenager powered up just like Kakarot and Fasha did on Namek, yelling as he did while beginning to traumatize the evil tyrant as he remembered the faces of the Super Saiyans he fought with on Namek. "No, not again."

 **With the Z-Warriors**

They also felt the tremendous power increase coming from where the battle was taking place. "That power…it's incredible. But it's not my parents. I only feel one increasing power level." Gine said, feeling the increasing power but knew that it wasn't her parents.

"But how is that possible? Who else could it be? Unless... there's another Saiyan survivor we didn't know about." Raditz said with confusion, thinking that another Saiyan could have survived and became a Super Saiyan during years of exile on another planet.

"A _3rd Super Saiyan? That's impossible. Kakarot, his family, Piccolo and I are the only Saiyans left!"_ Vegeta thought to himself, knowing that the only Saiyans left where Kakarot, his family, Piccolo and himself. The Saiyan Prince began to run to where the battle was, making the others join him.

 **Back at the battlefield**

The teenaged Saiyan gave a smile as Frieza was slowly backing away, seeing the familiar golden hair and green eyes that Kakarot and Fasha had when they transformed. "It's those eyes. They have...the same eyes." He said in traumatizing fear.

But Cold was a bit surprised at seeing a real Super Saiyan for the first time in his life. "So this is a Super Saiyan, huh?"

"What's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost, Frieza." The Super Saiyan said with a proud smile that only a Saiyan could do.

"Ggrrrrrr! I am not scared of you!" Frieza yelled before he fired an energy wave at the Saiyan before it exploded on impact, seemingly killing the Super Saiyan.

"As much as I applaud that, my son, don't destroy the planet just yet. You will never be able to face Kakarot and Fasha if you do." Cold reminded his child.

"I'm well aware of that, father, so I didn't use full power." Frieza said before looking at the Namekian flying above them. "Looks like it's your turn to die, Namek slug."

"Afraid not, Frieza." The Namekian warrior said with a smirk as he pointed to the smoke created from Frieza's blast.

Frieza looked forward and saw that the Saiyan was still alive, shocking him and making the Super Saiyan smirk "I'm serious about coming at me with everything you got, Frieza. Trust me when I say that you're gonna need to." He said, making Frieza angry before he fired another blast at the Super Saiyan, sending him back before he deflected it, continuing to anger the cyborg tyrant. "Fine then, don't listen. My Namekian friend just told you what to do if you want to defeat me. What part of 'everything you've got' don't you understand?"

At this point, Frieza had had enough of these 2 fools, especially the Super Saiyan. "Fine then. If you're in such a hurry to meet your doom, so be it." He said before flying into the air and gathered energy for his Supernova attack, the same attack he used to destroy Planet Vegeta all those years ago.

"Frieza, no! The planet can't handle that!" Cold said with concern for himself and his son.

"They both said everything! We'll find Kakarot and Fasha in space!" Frieza yelled as he threw his ultimate attack at the Super Saiyan.

The super Saiyan and Namekian didn't seem to be afraid and stayed where they were as the giant ball of energy hit the ground the Super Saiyan was standing on and beginning to penetrate the ground as it headed to the planet's core.

Frieza and Cold got on their ship as the Namekian yelled out again. "IT AIN'T OVER YET, FRIEZA! LOOK FOR YOURSELVES!"

The evil tyrants looked at the attack and saw that it was going up as the Super Saiyan came up from the crater that it created while shockingly holding the giant ball of energy as Frieza jumped off the ship. "Won't you just did?!"

"What's wrong? That all you got?" The Super Saiyan asked before Frieza fired a blast into the Supernova and made it exploded, seemingly finally killing the big that had the power of the Saiyans who turned him into a cyborg.

King Cold joined his son and smiled before looking at the Namekian warrior flying above them. "It appears your friend was all bark and no bite, slug!"

"But don't worry, you'll be joining him very soon! Hahahahahaha!" Frieza said with an evil laugh.

But unknown to them, the Super Saiyan was still alive and standing on a large ledge behind them and preparing one of his signature techniques: his Burning Attack. "Hey, Frieza!" He yelled before firing the blast at the evil tyrants, making them fly up to avoid the attack.

"Fool! He missed by a mile." Frieza said before looking above him with horror as the Super Saiyans came down with his sword in hand before slicing Frieza right down the middle as he said he would. When it cut through, it was so fast that it didn't seem like it made a clean cut until Frieza's body split right in half, much to the horror of the cyborg tyrant and his father and the amazement of the Z-Warriors, who were watching the battle from a far ledge, especially the Saiyans, who watched as the Super Saiyan cut Frieza into pieces before firing a blast that vaporized him completely before he put his sword away and turned back to normal.

The Namekian warrior teleported right in front of King Cold with the challenging smirk. "Now, your highness, land on the ledge above your ship. You're fighting me." He told the evil King as he landed on the ledge, with Cold following him.

The evil tyrant King smiled evilly as he spoke to the Namekian warrior. "It appears that you and your friend are quite talented, Namek. The Super Saiyans far exceed my expectations, don't they?"

"I'd say you're right, Cold, but now it's time for _my_ little secret: you're about to know what the powers of a real Super Namekian look and feel like, and I'm not talking about Piccolo." The Namekian said with a smirk before beginning to power up the exact same way the Saiyan did, only his transformation was different. His aura turned from white to light green, his pink patches on his arms turned from pink to dark green and his eyes turned from black to the same color as his new aura, completing the transformation into a real Super Namekian.

"This is truly unexpected. So this is the Super Namekian I've heard of in the legends. Very impressive. I'm beginning to think you'd have done the same thing to Frieza with your energy blade that your super Saiyan friend did to him with his sword. If 1 of you are interested, I seem to find myself short an heir. With your strength, you'd both make fine additions to my clan. Think about it, Namekian, you'd both be princes and would rule any planets you wanted."

"Like we'd ever join the down that's caused the Saiyan race so much suffering before killing them and robbing the other Namekians of their home. You can take that offer and shove it up your damn tail." The Namekian said with equal hate for the clan that caused the suffering of the Saiyans and destroyed the home of his face.

"You insult me while turning your nose at my offer, Namekian slug? Such a shame. Though I'm curious about your energy blade. If it's anything like your friend's, there's no doubt you'd use it on me. May I see it for myself?" Cold politely asked, making the Namekian smirk as formed his blade again and took it off his hand to form a handle for the sword before throwing it to Cold, who made a barrier around his hand before catching the blade and looking at it for a few seconds. "How interesting. You must have taken quite a lot of effort to forge this fine sword. In fact I'd say that the only reason you defeated the soldiers and your friend defeated my son was because of your swords, that right?"

"You really think so, Cold?"

"That's exactly what I think. Clearly without your swords, you and the Super Saiyan are nothing." Cold said as he rushed to cut down the Namekian warrior with his own sword but surprisingly, the Namekian grabbed the blade without it burning him as he'd created it to cut through everything but himself.

The Namekian walked until they were close to Cold's side of the ledge. "Well I'd say you were wrong but I think you already knew that. No one beats me with my own sword!" He said with a smirk before he punched Cold, took his sword and cut Cold into pieces the same way the Saiyan did to Frieza before vaporizing him completely and destroying the ship with an energy blast before dissolving his blade and turning back to normal as the Saiyan landed beside him.

"That was for King Vegeta, Bardock and Gine, Fasha's old friends and the entire Saiyan race. Now all their spirits can finally rest in peace knowing that their finally truly avenged." The Saiyan said as he thought of every single Saiyan Frieza and his father made suffer for years before Frieza betrayed in the end.

"As well as the Namekian's old planet and every single innocent life that Frieza, his father and their whole empire have made suffer for as long as they can remember. May every single one of them finally rest in peace." The Namekian added with sympathy for everyone Frieza, his father and their minions made suffer.

"Incredible. So that was...the power of...a real Super Namekian? And he killed Frieza's father like he was nothing." Piccolo said with great shock at this Namekian and his now confirmed Super Namekian transformation and the incredible power it gave him. "But that's impossible! If he could transform like that...why can't I?! I should be the one to unlock that legendary transformation!"

"I agree with you, brother, if anyone should have that power it's you. And the whelp with him calls himself a Saiyan. It's preposterous! We're the only Saiyans left in existence." Vegeta said with a bit of anger that the strange Namekian who killed the father of their most hated enemy had the power that only his brother should be allowed to have as he was a Saiyan himself, and royalty to top it off.

The strange Namekian and Saiyan turned to the Z-Warriors with smiles on their faces before the Namekian spoke to them. "Hey! We're heading over to where Kakarot and Fasha are going to be landing! Come with us!"

This shocked everyone, especially the Saiyans. "What? They know where my mommy and daddy are going to land?" Gine asked with happiness at finally being reunited with her parents, along with her uncle Raditz.

"So...our family will finally be together again?" Raditz asked, happy that his family would finally be complete again with the return of his brother and sister in law.

"He's right. We can show you all exactly where they're going to touch down." The young Saiyan said before the 2 warriors flew off to where the Saiyan lovers would land.

"Well, what do you guys think?" Tien asked his Saiyan friends.

"Well, they are a fellow Saiyan and Namekian and they just destroyed Frieza and his vile father. And if they know where Kakarot and Fasha will land, then we can trust them." Raditz said with a smile, along with Gine as they followed the 2 mysterious warriors.

"We'll go as well, but only because they said they know where Fasha and Kakarot will land... and also because I want answers about how that Namekian unlocked the transformation of the legendary Super Namekian." Piccolo said, wanting answers as he flew off with his brother before the earthling warriors followed them.

The 2 warriors led them exactly where Kakarot and Fasha would land and landed near the area before the Saiyans unwrapped their tails from their waists. The teenage Saiyan reached into his jacket and pulled out a box of Capsules, uncapsuling 1 of them to form a refrigerator with sodas to drink. "Anyone thirsty? There's plenty for everyone."

"Sure. We could really use some after coming all the way here." Raditz said as he got out 2 drinks and handed one to Gine before they shipped their drinks, making the other warriors do the same except for Vegeta and Piccolo.

"So where do you know my parents from anyway? And where did you get the Saiyan armor from?" Gine asked politely, wondering how the Saiyan and Namekian knew about her parents and where the Namekian got the Saiyan armor from.

"Well, we've never met your parents but we know them by their reputation. As for the armor, you could say that I am a fan of Piccolo and his work so I decided to build a rep similar to his, including wearing Saiyan armor." The Namekian answered with half of the truth.

"So how did you guys plan this with Kakarot and Fasha? How do you know they're gonna be here in 3 hours?" Krillin asked the warriors.

The Saiyan looked down before answering. "Um, sorry guys, we can't tell you that."

"Oh you can't? Well I want answers, starting with who the 2 of you are And especially where you both got such incredible power." Vegeta demanded.

"Sorry, prince Vegeta but we can't tell you that either." The Namekian said with respect.

"Yes. When you both killed Frieza and his father, you were a super Saiyan and what was more than likely the Super Namekian version of that transformation." Raditz stated with curiosity.

"You could say that, Raditz." The Namekian said, making Raditz surprised that the Namekian actually knew his name.

"Hey! Let me tell you both something: There's only 6 Saiyans left in the universe, counting myself if you count the Saiyan blood in my veins. Frieza saw to it that our race were all but wiped out from existence years ago! And despite the tail, there's no way you could be a Saiyan, especially since a Saiyan's hair would be black the rest of the time!" The Namekian Prince told the 2 warriors, speaking what he'd heard of Saiyans from Vegeta during their flight to Namek.

"And on top of that your jacket had s Capsule Corp logo on it. Do you work for auntie Bulma's company?" Gine asked as she noticed the logo on the Saiyan's jacket.

"Why no, Gine, I'm not an employee." The Saiyan said with a little laugh.

"Can you at least tell us your names? Surely you can tell us that much." Tien stated politely.

"I'm afraid that our names will have to remain a secret as well until the time is right, Tien." The Namekian told the 3 eyed warrior.

"Hey. They did just save the planet from Frieza and his father, and they've showed us where Kakarot and Fasha are going to land, so I think we can trust them." Chiaotzu said to everyone, making them reluctantly agree before they all found somewhere to sit and wait. A little bit after, the earthling women came to them by aircraft and after being introduced to the 2 warriors who saved the Earth, sat down to wait as well.

 **Nearly 3 hours later**

While the warriors were waiting for Kakarot and Fasha to land, Gine walked up to Piccolo and Vegeta and spoke to them. "Piccolo, can I ask you something?"

"What's that. Gine?"

"Well , when the other Namekians left Earth to find another planet to live on, why didn't you go with them? I mean, you are their prince and actually have a race to rule over." The Saiyan child asked, curious as to why Piccolo wouldn't want to go with the other Namekians and rule their planet in peace, despite being the long lost Prince of Namek.

"It's not that completed, Gine. Piccolo be a Namekian on the outside but on the inside, he's a pure Saiyan warrior. Our race was also his race as well and the other Namekians have long thrived without the need for a prince to rule over them." Vegeta said with a smile, knowing Piccolo's reasons for not joining the other Namekians.

"He's right, Gine, and besides that, a peaceful life with the other Namekians would have bored me out of my skull and that kind of life is not for a Saiyan warrior, especially if I won't be able to train and get stronger then ever and fight with powerful opponents ever again." Piccolo added before he noticed the teenage Saiyan and Namekian looking at him and Vegeta with interest. "Why do you keep staring at us? Are we that interesting to you 2? If you are a Saiyan and a Namekian, surely you must have seen one of both races before."

"Actually no. Besides you, Piccolo, I've never seen another Namekian before, only heard about them from where we both came from. Particularly you and your Saiyan brethren from stories." The Namekian told the Prince truthfully.

"Same here." The teenaged Saiyan said.

"Maybe their from another planet somewhere far away from Earth or old Namek. They probably heard about the surviving Saiyans that fought and defeated Frieza on Namek from rumors and decided to come meet them here. Think so?" Tien asked his friend.

"I'm not sure about the Namekian but the Saiyan looks like he belongs right here on Earth." Chiaotzu said, seeing that the clothes the Saiyan wore looked very much like Earth clothes but still not sure about the Namekian.

The Saiyan boy checked his watch and knew it was time. "Everyone, it's time."

This got everyone's attention as they began to sense 2 huge familiar power levels. "He's right, I can sense them." Gine said with excitement.

"Seems the mystery Saiyan and Namekian were right on the money with the information." Bulma said with a smile.

"That's my parents. It's their energy, I know it!" Gine said with a smile as she saw 2 familiar pods flying towards them. "MOMMY, DADDY!"

The pods flew past everyone a few feet away from the area and landed the way they always did before they all ran over to where the pods were and saw them before the doors opened, revealing the 2 Saiyans that they'd all been waiting for a year to see again. Kakarot and Fasha stepped out of the pods, wearing clothes that none of the warriors had seen before as they laid eyes on the one who they had been waiting to see for more than a year, especially since the last time they saw her, she was blown to pieces at the hand of who they thought they had destroyed on Namek.

The parents and daughter cried tears of joy as they quickly rushed to each other and embraced in a tight long overdue embrace while they cried tears of joy at being reunited at last. "Of Gine, sweetheart, we're so, so happy that you're alive!" Fasha cried with happiness, making the others smile joyfully, even the 2 mysterious warriors.

"And I'm so happy that you've finally come back, Mommy and Daddy. So, so happy." Gine cried into her mother's arms.

Kakarot and Raditz smiled at each other as they shared a brotherly hug, glad that they were reunited with each other again." It's good to see you again, brother."

"The feeling is mutual, Raditz. Thanks for taking care of Gine while we were gone." Kakarot said before he and Fasha walked up to Vegeta and bowed before him. "Hello, your highness, it's great to see that you're alive."

"And it's great to see that you 2 are finally home, my friends." Vegeta said with a smile.

"So how'd you all know that we were coming and where we'd be?" Fasha asked her friends, wondering how they all knew exactly where she and Kakarot would be and when they'd be landing.

"Well, it's all thanks to these 2 right here." Chi Chi answered while pointing to the mystery Saiyan and Namekian.

The Saiyan lovers were beyond surprised at seeing another Saiyan and Namekian and knew that the powerful energy they felt belonged to them. "Another Saiyan survivor and a Namekian? So that's the strong power level we felt on the way here." Kakarot stated.

"Indeed. We thought it was Piccolo and prince Vegeta but we were never expecting this. But who are you 2? Last I heard, there weren't any more Saiyans who escaped Planet Vegeta when it exploded and the Namekians must become their new home planet right now." Fasha said with confusion, knowing that besides her and the rest of the Saiyans here were the only survivors of Frieza's genocide and the Namekians were on their new home planet right now.

"What's even more surprising is that they can become a Super Saiyan and what is most !likely the Super Namekian version of the transformation, even more so when they effortlessly killed Frieza and his father King Cold." Raditz told them, still surprised that there was another Super Saiyan besides his brother and sister in law and even a Super Namekian.

Suddenly, the Saiyan and Namekian spoke to the Saiyan lovers. "Kakarot, Fasha, forgive us for interrupting your reunion, but can we have a word with you 2?"

"And if you accept, it has to be over there." The Namekian said pointing to the other side of the crater.

"We don't like keeping secrets, Namekian." Kakarot told the new Namekian warrior.

"We know that, but this is very important. Please." The Saiyan said with respect.

Fasha sighed before they finally gave in. "Fine, we'll talk." She said before she and her husband flew to the other side of the crater with the new Saiyan and Namekian. "By the way, we'd like to thank you both so much for killing Frieza and his damn father."

"Yeah. We'd thought we killed that bastard on Namek but we certainly underestimated him and his durability. And we should have known that his father would try to bring him back and get revenge on us." Kakarot said with hate for Frieza and his vile father.

"You 2 were supposed to be the ones to destroy them, but circumstances forced us to step in for you." The Namekian said with a smile.

"Indeed. Clearly their ship was faster than our pods, so they got here before we did." Fasha said.

"That's right. There may not have been an Earth left to save by the time you 2 got here." The Saiyan said, thinking that was true.

"That's what you think, but we had a new trick up our sleeves." Kakarot said as the Saiyan and Namekian didn't know about their new move.

"What?" They both asked with confusion as they didn't know what they were talking about.

"We learned something new called Instant Transmission. We learned it from the people on the planet Yardrat." Fasha explained.

"Like teleporting?" The Saiyan asked.

"We were about to use it to get here and finally kill that heartless bastard and his damn father, but after we sensed your powers, there wasn't any need for it." Kakarot said, explaining the new move they would have used to get to Earth and finally kill Frieza and King Cold if they hadn't sensed the power of this Super Saiyan and Namekian.

"We...we had no idea you had that kind of power at your disposal." The Saiyan said, realizing now that they didn't have to kill Frieza and his father now.

"So that means we needlessly changed the course of history and mudded the timeline even more by doing what we did and encountering the others when all we had to do to find you 2" The Namekian said, thinking he and his friend screwed up by messing with the timeline like this.

"Timeline? What are you talking about?" Fasha asked with shock at the word timeline.

"First, answer this for us: how well can you control your Super Saiyan abilities? Can you do it at will?" The Namekian asked.

"Almost. When we mastered Instant Transmission, we wanted to come back home, but we've almost got the transformation under control." Kakarot answered.

"Could you both show us, please? It would be an honor." The Saiyan asked politely.

"Well, since you asked politely." Fasha said before she and her husband began to transform into their Super Saiyan forms, much to the surprise of the others and the 2 warriors.

"So what do you think?" Kakarot asked with a smirk.

"Amazing. You 2 look exactly like I do when I transform." The Saiyan said, noticing that their Super Saiyan forms look exactly like his.

"What now?" Fasha asked.

"I guess we should return the favor, Fasha." The Namekian said with a smile before he and his Saiyan friend transformed back into their Super forms.

The Saiyan lovers were shocked at seeing the transformation of the Namekian, which was a bit similar to theirs but different and with power equal to theirs. "Incredible. We didn't know the Super Namekian transformation was so powerful." Fasha said with amazement.

"Sorry about this, Fasha." The Namekian said before he formed his sword and swung it at the female Saiyan but still as he saw that she didn't even try to move. "You knew I was going to stop because you didn't sense any evil in my intention, right?"

"Indeed, Namekian, you're a smart fighter." Fasha said with a smile.

"Well get ready, because I'm not going to stop this time." The Namekian said with the same smile before Fasha formed a barrier around her right index finger. The Namekian used the same moves that he used to cut Cold into pieces until he stopped after delivering the hardest cut he could, which the female Saiyan blocked with her finger.

The Namekian looked satisfied before he dissolved his blade and turned back to normal with the other super warriors. "Quite amazing. Everyone said that you were good, but you're even better than that."

"And I'm guessing that the same goes for you, Kakarot. Now we know that we can trust you 2." The Saiyan said with a smile. "Those very same moves turned Frieza and his father into pieces. It's time for us to come clean."

"The things we're about to tell you has to stay between us, you 2, but the one thing we won't tell you is who I am because Piccolo can hear us even from this far away. Namekians have acute hearing that allows them to hear almost anything, so who I am and what I am will remain a secret until the time is right." The Namekian said strictly, wanting his identity to remain a secret until the time was right.

"We understand, Namekian, though we did notice that your clothing choice is almost exactly like another Namekian who looked just like you before he merged with Piccolo." Fasha said with understanding but noticing that his clothing looks almost like Nail's, except the Saiyan armor.

"Well, we both arrived her from 20 years in the future, give or take." The Saiyan revealed, shocking the Saiyan lovers as they never believed that time travel was ever possible.

"From the future?!" They both asked with looks of shock and surprise.

"That's right, and my name's Trunks. Vegeta's right when he said that there aren't any other Saiyans left besides himself, you 2, Piccolo, Raditz and Gine. Kind of ironic since Vegeta is my father." The now revealed half Saiyan named Trunks revealed, shocking the Saiyan even more.

"So prince Vegeta has a child of his own here on Earth?! Then that means his royal bloodline won't end with him!" Kakarot said with happiness for his Prince that his bloodline won't end with him.

"Even more now that we know you've avenged your Saiyan grandfather and our entire race by killing Frieza and his father." Fasha said with equal happiness.

"And I'm forever proud of that, but that's not all. We need your help, you 2 before all is lost." Trunks said with dread.

"All is lost? What do you mean, Trunks?" Fasha asked with a look of seriousness, along with her husband.

"3 years from now on May 12 at 10:00am, they will make themselves known to the world. A pair of human cyborgs called Androids. They were created on Earth by the Red Ribbon Army's lunatic Dr. Gero himself." The Namekian revealed.

"What?! But Kakarot and I destroyed those weak bastards years ago, we know we did." Fasha said with surprise as he remembered the day he and his Fasha destroyed the Red Ribbon Army like it was yesterday.

"Maybe the army in general, but Gero survived and went into hiding to continue his insane research." Trunks revealed tithe Saiyan lovers.

"And we're guessing that he's at revenge on us for destroying his Red Ribbon Army?" Fasha asked, knowing that would be more than likely what he would be after.

"Yeah. But he got what was coming to him, though. He created those Androids to terrorize mankind but they killed him first when they awoke into the world. They delight in causing destruction and with their inventor dead, no one knows how to call them off." The Namekian told them.

"Well, you're both the Super warriors of the Saiyan and Namekian race and you both destroyed Frieza and his father like they were nothing, so they must be even stronger than even them." Kakarot said, surprised that anyone in the universe besides him and Fasha could possibly be stronger than Frieza and his father.

"They are. We tried to kill them ourselves but they were too strong. We fought with everything we had and they defeated both of us like we were nothing!" The Namekian said with anger.

"But why aren't the others helping you 2 out?" Fasha asked with a look of fear on her face, wondering why none of the other warriors were helping the 2 warriors out against the Androids.

"Because... they're all dead. We're the only ones left who can fight the Androids 20 years from now. 3 years from now, all of the Z-Warriors will die against them. Vegeta, Piccolo, Raditz, Tien, Yamcha, Krillin and Chiaotzu will all die fighting against the Androids." Trucks said sadly.

"Gine is the only one that survives and teaches us the ways of the warrior. How to fight like Saiyans... and how to die like Saiyans. But Gine grew into a fine young woman and unlocked her Super Saiyan form, too... before dying years later in one last fight with the Androids, which caused us to unlock our Super transformations as well." The Namekian said sadly, remembering that horrible night like it was yesterday.

The Saiyan lovers looked at each other with sadness and joy as the Namekian told them about their Gine and how she eventually became a Super Saiyan. "But what about us? Do we did in the fight as well?" Fasha asked.

"No. You both die before it. We learned in the future that the planet Yardrat is livable but is also poisonous to life forms that are not from the planet itself. The Ginyu Force was set to go there themselves but they called off that mission because they knew about the risks. We know that you 2 didn't have a chance, considering the circumstances but it was a mistake to land on Yardrat because you were breathing poison that's slowly killing the 2 of you." Trunks explained, remembering what he learned in the future.

"1 year from now you'll both catch a virus from tho poison that will attack your hearts. Not even Super Saiyans can beat it. And unfortunately since the death is of natural causes, the dragon balls can't bring you both back. And with Piccolo dead, there's no way we can revive anyone with the dragon balls." The Namekian explained, having heard of the dragon balls' limitations.

"So we can be brought back to see our little Gine grow into a fine woman? That's a damn waste!" Fasha said with anger that she and her husband couldn't be alive to see their daughter grow up

"We don't even get to fight with the Androids to see what we're really made of." Kakarot said with disgust. A death like that is no way for a Saiyan warrior to die!"

"Well, seems that you 2 are the warriors we've heard you are." Trunks said before taking out 2 viles and giving them to Kakarot and Fasha. "These files contain heart medicine for the virus. There's no cure for it now, but in 20 years, we've got it licked."

"Thank you both so much for this. Because of this, we'll be able to see our Gine grow up into a fine Saiyan woman, just like her mother." Kakarot said as he wrapped his tail around his Fasha's tail, making her smile.

"Oh and by the way, we think we know who your mother is, Trunks. But we will make sur that she or Vegeta don't find that out until your born." Fasha said with a smile and a wink of her right eye, showing he could trust them to keep the secret.

"Thanks Fasha, I owe you and Kakarot big time for that." Trunks said with a smile.

"Well, I guess it's time for us to go, Trunks. We've already done what we came here to do so we should head back to our time right now. But don't worry, in 3 years time, you'll see us again and I'll be able to tell you both and the others about who I am." The Namekian said, knowing that it was time for him and Trunks to leave but promised to return to help and tell them all of his origins.

"Alright, we'll see you both then, hopefully. In the meantime, just be sure that you 2 make it back here. I can't explain it...but for some reason I feel the urge to fight you again, Namekian." Fasha said with a challenging smile, feeling a strange urge to fight with this Super Namekian again.

"Count on that, Fasha, but I think you should remember that the one who deserves the honor of beating you in combat is Piccolo, and I would hate myself for denying him that great honor." The Namekian said with a smile before they both flew off.

Kakarot and Fasha flew back to the others and looked at Piccolo. "So Piccolo, we know you've heard everything that was said to us. Why don't you explain it to everyone?" Kakarot said to his fellow Saiyan.

"Gladly. I won't say anything that will endanger your friends existence, but we can't be allowed to die horribly just because we didn't train to battle the upcoming threat." Piccolo told his Saiyan comrades before beginning to tell them all about the Androids and how they would all die and the entire planet would be thrown into destruction and chaos because of them, making everyone shocked at hearing the news. But Piccolo didn't tell anyone about Trucks' parents a secret so as not to threaten his future existence.

After it was done, they looked above them and saw the time machine, with Trunks and the Namekian warrior in it, preparing to go back to their own time. "My father is just as how my mother, described, my friend. I hope he survives what's coming, along with my mother."

"They will, my friend, and I hope the same for Piccolo." The Namekian said with a smile as they saved goodbye before the time machine disappeared, along with them.

"Men, I'm going to train, my friends." Tien said, believing that what Piccolo told them was true.

" _If those 2 think we'll die in 3 years, they're mistaken, brother, especially when we become a Super Saiyan and Namekian."_ Vegeta told his brother through their mental bond.

" _Damn right, brother. We I'll achieve that incredible power and defeat those Androids, along with our respective rivals. But we also should think of Gine as well. She died once and I can't bear to see her die again, especially if she's going to become a Super Saiyan eventually."_

"So brother, what did you and Fasha learn from the natives of Yardrat. It explains why you're both wearing their outfit since your armor must have been too damaged by yours and Fasha's battle with Frieza." Raditz asked, wanting to know what his brother and sister in law had learned.

"Well the Yardratians are weak compared to us and they rely on a technique called Instant Transmission. Unfortunately for them, they over rely on it and it makes the technique predictable. Once we fully learned it, we missed all of you so much we just left the planet and finally returned home." Kakarot answered.

"But during our stay there, we thought of nothing but getting back here and seeing all of you again, especially you, sweetie." Fasha said as she kissed her daughter's cheek, making them all smile.

"As much as I enjoy seeing you reunited with each other, my friends, don't you think we should focus on the Androids?" Chi Chi asked her friends.

"Well, we know the time and place they'll arrive, so if all of us train for the next 3 years and the antidote for that virus we'll get, we should be able to beat them." Fasha said with confidence.

"But what if we use the dragon balls to find Dr. Gero first? We could stop this before it even happens." Bulma said, knowing that with the dragon balls, they could stop this horrible fate before it could even begin.

"Don't even think about that, Bulma, because you know that we Saiyans want to see what we're truly made of. Not just for ourselves but for the pride of our people. We can't be cowardly and just take the easy way out." Raditz told his earthling friend apologetically but with Saiyan pride.

"You know he's right, Bulma. Stopping these Saiyans from fighting strong opponents was next to impossible." Launch said, knowing her Saiyan friends too well.

"And the fact that we're all warriors at heart and battling new opponents and seeing what we're capable of is what we do. Besides, this is the perfect opportunity to see what we can do with the Kaio-Ken technique since we've all been training to master it." Tien said with a warrior's smile, getting a nod from Krillin and Yamcha.

"Then we're all agreed. We'll meet up in 3 years at South City at 9am. And we'll all be stronger than ever to save our futures." Gine said with excitement.

"Indeed Gine, but you can also count on Vegeta and I becoming a Super Saiyan and Namekian in that time. When that's accomplished, all of us will defeat those Androids and the time will finally come for the fated battle between your mother and myself." Piccolo said before he looked at Fasha with a Saiyan smirk. "That's right, Fasha, I will become a Super Saiyan/Namekian and our long overdue fight will come at last and trust me when I say that I will be the one who wins."

"Same here, Kakarot." Vegeta told his Saiyan rival with a smirk.

"I look forward to that, but before you both go, Fasha and I wish to tell you and Piccolo something that we think you both deserve to know." Kakarot said humbly before he and Fasha whispered something in the warrior princes' ears, making them smile before they nodded and flew off.

"Me and the others will find a good place to train as well. In the meantime, you guys catch up on some well deserved family time." Krillin told his Saiyan friends.

"That's our plan, Krillin. We look forward to seeing you all again." Kakarot said with a smile as Gine collected hugs from everyone before joining her family. "Ready, sweetheart?"

"I'm more than ready, daddy! Let's go catch up on family time!" The Saiyan child said with a smile of excitement before she and her family flew home to begin their training to prepare for the Androids' arrival.

 **Later at Capsule Corp**

The warrior princes were talking to Bulma's father about making the gravity machine stronger than 100 times gravity and had requested 450 times that, which shocked him. "But even your bodies can't handle that much gravity."

"That's why we're going to start at 100 times gravity and just work our way up. If we train like that while our power increases, it won't be a problem, especially if we can become a Super Saiyan and Namekian during the training." Vegeta said firmly.

"Well, if you 2 think you can handle it, what do I have to lose." The doctor said with a smile, knowing that the Saiyans could take it.

"Excellent." Piccolo said with a smirk.

 **A few weeks later**

The warrior princes were training with each other the same way they did when they were flying through space to go to the old Planet Namek. But they were training at 250 times gravity and were trading punches and kicks at a fast rate until they fired energy blasts that hit them both and made them call under the gravity weight as they still weren't used to the gravity level yet.

"Brother, we can't give up. We...must... honor our race... especially my father!" Vegeta said with strain in his voice.

"Yes. We will become a Super Saiyan and Namekian! And...we will...defeat... Kakarot and Fasha... together!" Piccolo said with the same strain on him before they both used an explosive wave together. Unfortunately it was too much and made the ship they were training in explode.

Bulma and Yamcha ran outside to see if the warrior princes were alright before they saw what happened to the ship. "Man, I knew this was going to happen. You can only train that way for so long before the strain becomes too much." Yamcha said before the warrior princes bursted from the destroyed ship with only minor injuries.

"Guys, are you both alright?" Bulma asked with concern.

"Y-yes...we are." Vegeta assured her before they both fell on their backs from their injuries, making Bulma rush to them. "Bulma, we're alright. Just let us train." Vegeta said with surprisingly gently.

"You both can't train like this. Your ship's wrecked and so are both of you." Bulma said sternly.

"These injuries are nothing to us, Bulma. Vegeta and I are warrior princes. We're...Saiyans. We can...take a little pain...if it makes us stronger. And… we will... defeat Fasha and... Kakarot. And become... Super Saiyans." The Namekian Prince assured his human friend.

"We know that, Piccolo, but in the shape your both in, you 2 won't be able to do that unless you heal up." Yamcha said to his hybrid friend humbly.

"Alright. Take us...to... medical bay." Vegeta said reluctantly before both of them passed out. After getting the princes to a medical bed, Bulma and her parents stood watch over them until Bulma's parents left the room to let them rest.

But before Bulma could leave, she heard Piccolo and Vegeta. "Kakarot, we'll get stronger. We'll...become...Super Saiyans. And we will...protect Gine...even if we must give our lives...for her." Vegeta said as tears fell from his eyes at the thought of losing Gine, who he cared about most dearly.

"Fasha, I will have...the fight I desire with you, and I will...defeat you. But by our Saiyan honor, we promise you, Kakarot and Raditz...that we will protect Gine...with our lives, if we have to." Piccolo said as the same tears fell from his eyes, wanting Gine to live, even if he and his brother had to die to protect her.

" _They really love little Gine, don't they?"_ Bulma said as she rubbed Vegeta's hair and kissed his forehead before doing the same thing to Piccolo and leaving the room to let the warrior princes rest.

 **A mouth later**

The warrior princes were fully healed and their training ship was repaired. Once they were ready, they began to train with all they had at 300 times gravity, both determined to become Super Saiyans, defeat their respective rivals and most importantly, to protect Gine, to their last breaths if the need ever arises.

 **There you go, guys, the Trunks and the Namekian saga is completed at last. I hope you all like my Namekian OC character. And don't worry, during the Android saga, his name and origins will be revealed. Next chapter will be where the Saiyans encounter a relative of an enemy that wants revenge on them. I think you all already know who I'm talking about. Rate and review. See you soon, my friends.**


	24. Cooler's Revenge

**Here we go, guys, the Cooler's Revenge chapter has begun. Everything will mostly be the same, but will have a few changes to it. Also, try to imagine the amazing soundtrack in this chapter that plays in the actual movie at the same parts we all hear them. Anyway, enjoy Cooler's Revenge, my friends.**

 **Flashback 26 years ago when Bardock tried to change the future**

 _Bardock ran to the balcony and looked at the sky. "It's him. He's coming. I've gotta stop him! Frieza, I'm coming for you, you murderous self-serving traitor. It's over!" He said as he flew off the balcony and headed to Frieza's ship. He flew all the way off of Planet Vegeta and as he got closer to Frieza's ship, hundreds of his soldiers came out to stop him. Bardock got past them, knocking many of them back and blasting some away with his ki attacks. Some of Frieza's men grabbed and held him as he got a few feet away from the top of the ship. FRIEZA! COME OUT AND FIGHT ME!"_

 _The top of the ship opened up and Frieza came out in his hoverchair. His soldiers let go of Bardock and he smiled. "No way, Frieza. You've lived long enough. Actually it's been too long for my tastes. Frieza, listen up. We quit, all of us. Got it? We don't work for you anymore! We're free! You can find someone else to do your dirty work! Oh yeah, there's one last thing." Bardock said as he prepared a ki blast. "THIS IS FOR MY FRIENDS AND ALL THE PEOPLE WE KILLED IN YOUR NAME! I WISH WE WERE NEVER FOOLISH ENOUGH TO OBEY YOU! HERE, HAVE IT!" He yelled as he threw his attack at the murderous tyrant._

 _Unfortunately, Frieza charged up his Supernova attack, making it absorb Bardock's blast. "No way!" Bardock said in disbelief. As the giant ball of energy got closer, it vaporized Frieza's men and engulfed Bardock._

But unknown to anyone, another ship just like Frieza's was close by and inside it were 3 of the most powerful soldiers of an even more sinister tyrant, who were watching the destruction of Planet Vegeta and the genocide of the entire Saiyan race with the same sadistic delight that Frieza and his soldiers showed.

"That's the guy right there. Bardock." The green one known as Doore said, seeing the face of the Saiyan who had begun to rebel against Frieza.

"He doesn't look so frightening to me. Anyways he's space dust now along with the whole monkey farm. Now this is live entertainment." The French blue soldier named Salza said with great sadistic delight as the whole monkey race was being annihilated with their planet. Suddenly, he saw 2 pods flying away from the planet. "What's this? 2 of them are getting away. Magnify the images, and I want interior views as well."

"Right, I'm on it, Salza." The tail brown frog-like soldier named Neiz said as he did what his leader told him to and brought up the images of Fasha and baby Kakarot. "That's it. Got it."

"Where do they think they're going?" Salza asking with distaste that 2 monkeys were escaping the great genocide of the whole monkey race.

"It looks like they're heading to a planet called Earth." Neiz answered as he looked at the coordinates for the pods destination. "Intercept course?"

"Yes." Salza said, wanting the 2 monkeys to be destroyed with the rest of them.

That was when a powerful voice that displayed authority spoke up. "Belay that order." He ordered, making them turn and how before their lord and master.

"Sire. But 2 of them are escaping." Salza beseeched his lord and master.

"Frieza's the one in charge of this quidrent. Let him clean up his own mess. I've got 7 planets to destroy by the end of the day. Why should I allow myself to get behind schedule just to cover his mistake? Besides, that female is a low class monkey and the other one is just a weak child. The female has probably realized that there's nothing she can do against us without the other monkeys to aid her." He said before seeing the tears falling from Fasha's eyes. "See the way she weeps? The loss of her friends, her home planet and race are probably too much for her to bear and she will possibly go hide on some planet like a weak coward or murder herself and the child out of guilt. In short, they're no threat to us." He said with delight at the female Saiyan's suffering, not seeing how a low-class female and a weak child could possibly be a threat to him before viewing an image of Frieza laughing his head at his own show with disgust. "Ugh, look at him! What foolishness! He's so pleased with himself that he's blinded by his arrogant pride. You've got a lot to learn... brother." He said, revealing himself to be the older brother of Frieza, lord Cooler. "Let's get out of here." He ordered his soldiers before the ship quickly turned and flew away as Planet Vegeta finally exploded.

 **Present day on Earth at the Saiyans family's house**

Kakarot and Fasha had gathered necessary supplies for a long overdue camping trip as a way of celebrating the death of Frieza and his father, and to unwind from all the fighting they'd been through. Surprisingly, Kakarot and Fasha had not caught the heart virus in the time Trunks and the Namekian said they would but had kept the antidote for it just in case.

After the supplies were gathered, the family gathered outside. "So, everyone ready for the long overdue camping trip?" Kakarot asked with a smile.

"Indeed I am, dear. It's time for some well deserved family time." Fasha said, smiling back as she wrapped her tail around her mate's tail.

"This is my first camping trip with family and it's been a long time coming, you 2. But I think it'll be like the old celebrations our race used to have, but without having to do 'missions'." Raditz said, happy to be going on a real celebration with his family for once in his life.

"Trust us, uncle Raditz, it'll be fun. This a great opportunity to us to further our family bond and celebrate the end of the curse to our race." Gine said as she hugged her uncle with excitement in her voice, making her parents smile before they all f!ew off to find the perfect place for their camping trip.

 **Meanwhile on another planet**

Cooler and his Armoured Squadron had just conquered an entire civilization and were just sitting down when the 3 soldiers got a report that Frieza had been defeated by 2 Saiyans and that his father was also dead.

And when they told their master of this news, he couldn't believe his ears. "What? My father and brother killed by Saiyans? That's absurd! How could 2 Saiyans generate enough power to destroy Frieza and my father both?!"

"It happened, my Lord. These Saiyans have been living on Earth. They left Vegeta right before lord Frieza blew it up." Neiz told his master regretfully.

Cooler closed his eyes as he thought of his pest of a brother, thinking that the reason he and Cold were dead was because of his arrogant pride, and at the hands of 2 monkeys at that. "Hmmm. I never did like Frieza and now he goes and disgraces my father and I by getting beat by Saiyans, but it is even more disgusting that he and father got themselves killed by them." He said with disgust, as he viewed his brother's and father's defeats as a disgrace to their family by being defeated by Saiyans. He then got up from his chair. " _Father always spoiled you rotten, you pathetic pest!"_ Cooler thought to himself before addressing Salza. "Salza, prepare the ship for departure. I don't know who these Saiyans think they are, but no one attacks our family and Iives. No one!" Cooler said with anger as he broke the back of the chair with his tail. "Plot a course for Earth."

 **Later on Earth at a river**

The Saiyan family had found the perfect place to camp and had set up the tents. Gine and Fasha stayed by their campsite and prepared a pot of soup over the fire, with Gine chopping up some wood to keep the fire going.

Kakarot and Raditz were fishing in the river and caught two extremely large sized fish that would be perfect for dinner. "Well, quite the hall we made, eh little brother?" Raditz asked with a smirk as he admired his and his brother's work.

"Indeed we did, Raditz. With fish this large, it'll be perfect for making fried fish and sushi." Kakarot said with a smile before they both sensed something that felt evil.

Fasha and Gine sensed the same thing as they tried to pinpoint what it was. However, by before Gine knew it, she was grabbed by her tail by Doore, who had snuck up behind her. Fasha's tail was also grabbed by Neiz, who had done the same thing as Doore. But to the green alien's surprise, the Saiyan child wasn't passed out and stated with a smug smirk. "Surprise, freak!"

"What the?" Doors asked, caught off guard by this new development, not expecting the monkey girl to not be passed out from getting her tail grabbed. Gine's response was a Full Energy Beam that struck Doore right in the face, destroying his scouter and causing him to stumble backwards into the river.

"Doors!" Neiz shouted with concern for his friend before Fasha landed powerful punch to his mid stomach, followed by a sweep and cartwheel kick to his left eye, destroying his scouter and making him fly back away from the Saiyan woman.

"Never take your eyes off me, ugly." Fasha said with a smirk before Gine joined her mother.

Salza, whom had been sitting and helping himself to the pot of soup, discarded it and stated, impressed as Doore and Neiz had recovered and delivered a powerful punch/kick that sent both female Saiyans back near the edge of the stream. "Impressive, it's rather clear we underestimated the fighting prowess of female Saiyan warriors."

That was when Kakarot and Raditz had joined in the fray as well with Fasha's husband shouting. "Hey! Get away from my wife and daughter!"

"Well, well, 2 more monkeys." Neiz said mockingly.

"Our names are Kakarot and Raditz, and these 2 are our family." Kakarot said with anger at his wife and child being attacked.

Salza chuckled dryly and asked sarcastically with Neiz and Doore chuckling. "Oh, so sorry. Did we ruin your little family getaway, Kakarot?"

Raditz sneered angrily. "You bastards dare to harm my sister in law and niece? No one attacks our family and gets off that easily!" He yelled as Fasha and Gine joined them.

Kakarot stated to his brother, wife and daughter and amusement. "Raditz, you take the green skinned has-been rockstar. Fasha, you and Gine take the tall brown frog. The blue French boy is mine."

Salza and his men glared angrily at how this monkey referred to them with his family snickering with amusement, which pissed them off farther. "Grrrr! You're going to die, monkeys! Attack!" He yelled as they got down to fighting.

To say that the Armoured Squadron was surprised that these Saiyans were fighting so well was an understatement. Kakarot and his family were fighting evenly with them, trading punches, kicks and blocking energy blasts. Raditz delivered a powerful knee to Doore's midsection, stunning him before he roundhouse kicked him to the ground. Neiz got punched in the chest by Fasha, stunning him long enough for Gine to fire a Special Beam Cannon at his head but he strangely retracted it into him before bringing it back out, only to get punched in the face where his scouter was, destroying it and sending him to the ground. Salza was holding his own against Kakarot but the Saiyan quickly got the upper hand fired a finger beam at his scouter and overhead smashed him to the ground beside his teammates.

The Saiyans landed as the Armoured Squadron got up but ceased their fighting and stiffened in nervousness, with Kakarot and his family sensing someone else close by. The blue skinned warrior stated while sweating in nervousness with Neiz and Doore also nervous, "Sir, we didn't expect you."

That would be when a purple skinned foot with three toes had stepped into the stream, which caused hypnotic vibrations...and the four Saiyans hesitantly glanced back, as the presence they detected was right behind them. When they had fully turned around, Kakarot, Fasha, Gine and Raditz stared in shock and horror at who they thought was a still alive Frieza in a new form...but what they didn't know was that it was really Cooler!

Gine was overwhelmed by fear as she looked at him and only saw a traumatizing image of Frieza. She quickly began backing away from him, with her family noticing. "Gine, sweetie, don't be afraid." Fasha urged, trying to calm her daughter.

However, it was too late and Gine panicked and fled, trying to escape into the air with her father, uncle and mother surprised and stunned...and yet, couldn't truly blame her; especially what had happened to her back on Namek when Frieza killed her.

Raditz shouted out after his niece. "Gine, no! Don't escape by flight!"

Cooler, whom had smirked at the sight of the young Saiyan girl fleeing into the air stated darkly. "Too late, Saiyan." He fired his Death Ray directly at her and Gine turned back to look...only to see her father and mother take the blow to protect her.

"Mommy! Daddy, you've been hit!" Gine cried for her parents.

Kakarot and Fasha retaliated by firing full powered ki-blast at Cooler, whom caught and deflected them as he and his men watched Kakarot, Fasha and Gine fall into the river and waterfall into a nearby lake. Cooler, angry at the stinging he felt on his hands flew over the lake and fired a full powered ki-blast...causing the water to rise and reveal the bottom of the lake before the water had refilled it, seeing that the Saiyans were gone.

" _I can see how Frieza might have underestimated these 2. They're somehow different from the rest. Could they...be Super Saiyans?"_ Cooler thought to himself, seeing how his arrogant brother underestimated these Saiyans, knowing they were somehow different from the rest of their kind.

Cooler's men flew up to him and congratulated him on killing the Saiyans monkeys. "Nice work, my Lord." Salza said.

"Yeah! 3 monkeys dead! The universe is a better place." Doors said while insulting the Saiyans.

"They're not dead! Anyone who can counterattack like that after taking the full force of my Death Ray can certainly survive a little swim." Cooler corrected his men, knowing from experience.

"You think they're alive?" Salza asked.

"They're alive, alright. Find them, kill them, and then take care of the long-haired one." Cooler ordered his men.

"Sire!" The Armoured Squadron all said.

Unknown to Cooler and his Armored Squadron, Gine and her father were indeed still alive, with the young Saiyan girl helping her father and mother out of the lake, crying and apologizing for her cowardice. "Mommy. Daddy, I'm sorry. Please be alright."

Kakarot soothed his daughter by saying gently. "Shh, sweetheart it's okay. It wasn't your fault. We've been in tougher scrapes than this."

"Your father is right, sweetie. We've survived worse pain." Fasha said, feeling the burning sensation on her back.

After finding a cave to take shelter in, Gine heard loud explosions from outside and to her complete shock; she would be witnessing Salza and his men blasting the entire forest and surrounding area with non-stop blasts of energy. Kakarot asked after Gine ran back in to protect both her parents. "Gine, what's going on out there?"

Gine answered truthfully. "They're bombarding the entire area!" That was when the roof of the cave started to crumble and fall apart, burying them alive as the Armored Squadron continued blasting the area.

After leveling the whole forest, Salza, Doore and Neiz looked proudly at their work. "Think we overdid it a little bit?" Doore asked.

"No. But we may have a hard time finding their bodies... because their probably in a million pieces!" Salza answered while laughing with his team.

"We put them through the shredder. No one could have survived that." Neiz said before they heard their master.

"Oh no?" He asked with a warning tone of voice, making them stand at attention. "Weak minds are easily deceived. They're alive and I want you to comb every inch of this place until you find them!"

"Yes, Sure!" The Armoured Squadron said together.

"They can't hide forever. They'll come out sooner or later. I don't like these games anymore than you do. I would just rather blow up this wretched planet, but I'd rather see them die with my own eyes, and I will." Cooler said, not liking these games anymore then his men, but wanting to see the Saiyans die with his own eyes.

 **Later at night**

Raditz waited for Neiz to pass on by and quickly found the cave where Kakarot, Fasha and Gine had taken shelter in. After digging them out, Raditz saw some trapped animals and quickly freed them from the rocks before getting inside the cave and tended to his brother and sister in law.

Gine shed tears as she still blamed herself for what happened. "I'm so sorry for running like I did, uncle Raditz. It's just when we saw him...I didn't mean for Mommy and Daddy to get hurt! I'm so sorry."

Raditz looked at his niece with sympathy before pulling her in for a comforting embrace. "It's alright, Gine, I'm not mad at you for what you did. What Frieza did to you on Namek was traumatizing and seeing him brought back the memory of what happened. It's natural and understandable for us to get scared, Gine. There's no shame in it. When I was serving Frieza, I was afraid every day. But when I found your parents and you, I overcame my fear because I knew that as long as I had my family, I'd never have to be afraid ever again. It's natural to feel scared sometimes, but what matters is that you try to overcome it."

Gine hugged her uncle tightly and dried her tears at his comforting words. "Thank you so much, uncle Raditz." She said, making her parents smile despite the intense pain they were in. "I'm going to Korin's tower to get Senzu beans. Without them, Mommy and Daddy won't last long."

"Alright Gine, but stay high above so they don't see you." Raditz told his niece with slight concern.

"Don't worry, uncle Raditz. We destroyed their scouters so they won't be able to detect me. I'll be back before you know it." Gine said with a smile before flying off to Korin's tower. She saw that the soldiers were keeping to low altitude and quickly flew away from them. Later on at daylight, Gine arrived at the tower and saw Korin. "Hi, Korin."

"Well, if it isn't little Gine. I saw everything that's been happening and have prepared the Senzu beans, just in case you'd need them." Korin said as he threw the Saiyan child a bag of Senzu beans.

"Thanks, Korin, I'll be sure to find a way to pay you back for this." Gine said happily before she began her journey back to her family while putting 4 beans into her armor. Unfortunately, the Armored Squadron weren't far behind and spotted her.

As Gine flew as fast as she could, she suddenly saw 3 shadows above her. "Going somewhere, monkey girl?" Salza asked with an evil grin before he blasted her in the back with a finger beam. Gine tried to fight them but they teamed up and attacked her by punching her around until Doore grabbed her by the neck and began to choke the Saiyan child.

Suddenly, Doore was blasted from behind, making him let go of Gine. "Doore!" Neiz cried out.

As Doore recovered, he turned around. "Who did that?!" He demanded.

"That would be us." The voice of Piccolo said, revealing himself alongside Vegeta.

"And no one hurts that child while we're around. No one!" Vegeta said with anger cat the ones who dared to harm the Saiyan child.

"Wait, I know them! They're the princes of their races." Salza said, recognizing the warrior princes he'd heard about that had a hand in Frieza's death.

Gine however was glad to see them. "Piccolo! Vegeta!"

Doore got angry at being attacked by the prince monkey and slug. "It's all over for you 2, monkey and slug princes! You're both gonna die!"

"Not likely. We've seen you fight." Piccolo told them as he took off his turban, having observed how they fight similar to the Ginyu Force.

"Yes. And if fighting like Ginyu Force knockoffs are the best you bastards can do, this will be easy." Vegeta said with a smirk, knowing they didn't stand a chance against him and his brother.

This got Doore even more angry. "I'm going to rip you both apart!" He yelled as he rushed to attack the warrior princes but he just punched through Piccolo's cape, shocking him as he saw that they were gone. "Where'd they go?!" He asked before Piccolo teleported above his head and elbowed him all the way to the ground. Neiz rushed to the Namekian Prince and tried to punch him repeatedly but he dodged every single blow. Salza tried to assist his teammate but Vegeta blocked his way and landed 6 punches and kicks on him before roundhouse kicking him away.

"Gine, what are you doing! Get those beans to your parents and hurry!" Vegeta urged the child as he blocked another kick from Salza.

"Right!" Gine said as she flew off at full speed.

"Oh yeah? You ain't going nowhere!" Doore said asche recovered and rushed after the child.

Piccolo dodged 2 more punches before he saw the green one following Gine and quickly fired a full power energy blast seemingly at Neiz's head before he retracted his head as the blast flew past him. "Ha! You missed me!" The frog alien arrogantly said, not realizing that the blast was following Doore.

"He was aiming for Doore, you idiot!" Salza said as he was the one who realized who the Namekian was shooting at before Vegeta and Piccolo attacked them again when they were distracted.

When Doore realized that the blast was following him, be tried to shake it but the blast followed his every move. The green alien flew right past Gine and the blast a second after before Piccolo controlled his blast to hit Doore. He tried to stop it but couldn't as the energy blast obliterated him until there was nothing left.

"Doore!" Neiz said with a shocked look before looking at Piccolo. "You're dead!" He said as he charged up his Bind Wave technique and fired it at Piccolo and Vegeta, stunning the warrior princes.

"Excellent, Neiz. Finish them off. I'm going after the girl. And make it painful." Salza told his remaining teammate before he flew off after Gine.

Neiz flew up to the warrior princes until he was centimeters away from them. "I bet you're both feeling pretty stupid right about now. Deep fried prince of monkeys and slugs, how yummy!"

But unfortunately for Neiz, the princes smirked, revealing that they were faking being paralyzed, much to Neiz's shock. But before he could do anything, Vegeta grabbed Neiz's head and reversed it onto its creator, frying the frog like alien in seconds with his own attack before dropping him. Vegeta and Piccolo fired energy waves at Salza, stopping him long enough for them to teleport in front of him and land several blows on him before kicking him back. Salza fired his own energy waves at the warrior princes, which mixed them as the blue alien flew through the trees but the Saiyan and Namekian prince easily caught up with him, shocking him before he fired a Full power energy blast at them. Salza laughed until he saw one of Piccolo's arms retracting right to him, which he avoided until both princes showed themselves as Piccolo retracted his arms. Salza tried using his Salza Blade but the warrior princes easily avoided any blows and Piccolo caught his blade hand before Vegeta kicked him out of the forest tress into the open.

"We've had enough of this, bastard!" Piccolo said, having had enough of toying with the blue alien.

"Yes. Say hello to your friends when you see them in hell." Vegeta said with a smirk as they prepared for a killing blow.

"Salza, leave them to me!" The voice of Cooler told his remaining soldier before boasting through the warrior princes with 2 Death Beams, horrifying them because they thought they saw Frieza. "Salza, what are you waiting for? Go get the girl!"

"Yes, my Lord." Salza said before continuing to go after Gine.

Raditz was still keeping watch over his brother and sister in law until he saw Gine fly up to them. "Gine, are you alright?" He asked with concern.

"Yes. I got blindsided by those Ginyu Force knockoffs. But it wasn't for Piccolo and Vegeta, we wouldn't even have these." Gine said with a smile as she showed them the bag of Senzu beans.

But before she could hand them to her uncle, a beam struck the bag, making it fall to the ground as it burned all the beans inside. "Now did you really think you'd gotten away, little girl?" Salza asked mockingly, revealing that he was the one who destroyed the bag.

Raditz got very angry at this, seeing no hope of saving his brother and sister in law now that the beans were destroyed. "YOU BASTARD! YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS!" He yelled in a blind rage as he engaged the blue alien while flying into the air.

Kakarot and Fasha looked at the burning bag in disbelief as it was their only hope of surviving. "I... can't believe it." Fasha said as she closed her eyes before Kakarot held her hand.

Gine then remembered the beans she put in her armor and quickly took 2 of them out before holding them to her parents mouths. "Here, Mommy and Daddy. Take these, quickly!"

"Beans? But how-"

"No time to explain. Take them. Hurry." Gine urged her parents as she fed them the beans.

Salza used Raditz's rage against him used his Scatter finger beam to attack him before stabbing him with his Salza blade, stunning him long enough for the sadistic alien to overhead smash him to the ground.

"Uncle Raditz! You evil monster!" Gine yelled out before she rushed to attack Salza, but he quickly used his blade to stay through her and kicked her where her uncle was laying.

"Humh, monkeys, so weak and mindless animals. Now it's time to take care of the sick and wounded." Salza said as he began to walk to the cave to finish off Kakarot and Fasha. "It just have been a fluke. I don't see how a guy like 2 monkeys could possibly have killed Frieza." He said with delight as he insulted the Saiyans before he saw the fully healed Kakarot and Fasha, making him look at them in fear.

Raditz and Gine looked at them and smiled as despite the seemingly lethal pain from their stab sounds. "Kakarot... Fasha." Raditz said before they both passed out.

"Raditz! Gine!" Fasha yelled before they both looked at the one who stabbed them with a face of anger on her face.

"Attacking and hurting our family is something we will never tolerate, you bastard!" Kakarot said with hate as he and Fasha walked up to Salza threateningly.

"And because of that and your insulting us, you're going to die. You and your master should have never attacked our family!" Fasha added.

"I could say the same thing to you, Saiyans." The voice of Cooler said from above them, holding the wounded Vegeta and Piccolo in both hands. "Salza, perhaps you could do me a little favor: tell me what I should do with the prince of the monkeys and the prince of slugs?"

"PUT THEM DOWN, FRIEZA!" The Saiyan lovers yelled out, still think t Cooler was Frieza.

This got Salza laughing as they had no idea who they were talking to. "Hahahahahaha! This is Frieza's brother, you brainless animals. This is lord Cooler, the strongest fighter in the universe! Soon you 2 will be at his mercy."

"What mercy?" Cooler asked as he dropped the princes and fired an exploding energy blast that seemingly killed the warrior princes as they landed far away from their brethren, much to Kakarot and Fasha's anger and Cooler's amusement.

Salza tried to punch Kakarot and Fasha but to his surprise, they didn't even feel it. "Impossible!"

"You're as twisted inside as your father and brother, full of hatred and contempt for our race!" Kakarot said with hatred for the brother and oldest son of the ones who enslaved their race and hurt them all more times than they could remember.

"Well, no more! It stops now. We're sending you to hell!" Fasha vowed, knowing that Cooler didn't deserve to live.

"Really? Because after I kill you 2, I'm going to turn this planet and everyone onnit into dust. But don't worry, I'm not going to kill your daughter. I will enslave her, just like my clan did your whole monkey race. I'll turn her into a heartless monster and merciless killer and send her to kill every innocent being she sees. And when her usefulness runs it's course, I will personally rip her heart out myself...if she doesn't commit suicide first." Cooler said with sadistic delight as he imagined every evil thing he'd do to Gine to turn her into a heartless murderer before killing her eventually if she didn't commit suicide on out of guilt first.

This got Kakarot and Fasha completely angry at the nerve this monster had to say such things about their daughter as they powered up to their maximum, sending Salza flying into a rock. "NO WAY! NEVER AGAIN!" They yelled.

"Well now it's getting interesting." Cooler said with a smirk.

"We're glad you're amused, you bastard!" Kakarot said as a challenging smile.

"I am. But I would like to see the power you 2 used to destroy my father and brother." Cooler said, wanting to see the power that killed his family.

"THEN WE WON'T DISAPPOINT YOU, COOLER!" Fasha yelled before she and Kakarot rushed up to the heartless murderer and landed surprise punches to his face and midsection before Kakarot landed several more on his stomach while Fasha landed some on his back before they both knee kicked him away.

When the Saiyan lovers tried to punch him again, Cooler recovered and grabbed them by their necks. "No one disgraces our family and lives to tell about it!" He said with anger as he brought them underwater.

Kakarot and Fasha got free and tried to punch Cooler repeatedly, which he barely dodged before he tried to swipe them both with his tail as a distraction for him to aim his hands at them and fire blasts that sent them to a wall before they barely sent it back up and rushed to attack again. After dodging a few punches, Fasha kicked Cooler in the back, allowing Kakarot to punch him hard the midsection before grabbing his tail and throwing him out of the water.

They all resurfaced and landed on the rocks before Cooler spoke again. "Well, well, not bad. Rather impressive actually. I can see how Frieza had trouble with the 2 you. My brother was a pest. I'd have killed him myself sooner or later. He was always trying to beat me. Trying to prove that he was the best and he definitely had the edge...but then it happened... I transformed. As you both know I'm in the 3rd transformed stated, but I found a 4th beyond it."

"What did you say?" They both asked with shock, not believing that Cooler could have a power even greater than his father and brother.

"You 2 should feel honored. Because you will be the first ones to witness this form." Cooler said as he got into a transformation stance. "1st you will see then you will die!" He vowed as he began to transform. In his new form, his chest and muscle-mass expanded greatly, to a degree similar to that of Frieza's Second Form. His white carapace also changed, with the breast-plates shoulder pads becoming hoop-like in shape, while the white carapaces on his wrists change drastically, gaining dark-blue sections and procuring blade-like protrusions. Perhaps Cooler's most distinguishing characteristic in this form, however, is the change in the carapace he now has on his head, which in this form completely encases his entire head except for his eyes, which were now crimson and pupil-less. His four spikes extend from his cranium and there was also a large dark-blue section in the middle of his head.

"My Kami, incredible!" Kakarot said as he felt a stronger power coming from Cooler.

"That's... impossible!" Fasha said with disbelief.

Cooler chuckled at the shock these Saiyans displayed at his new form. "Yes. Time to die!" He said in a deeper, more menacing voice before he covered his mouth behind something reminiscent of a visor before rushing to the Saiyans. "You're both mine!"

The Saiyan lovers teleported away from Cooler but he was too fast even with his increased size and muscle mass and knees them into a mountain before overhead smashing them into the river and rushing in to punch them both in the stomach, with a force great enough to make the water rise like a tsunami before he flew out as the water refilled again. "Hahahahahaha! I love doing that." He said with amusement before Kakarot and Fasha resurfaced behind Cooler. "Well, back for more, I see." Be said before the Saiyan lovers powered up the Kaio-Ken to maximum and rushed to attack him at incredible speed but Cooler didn't even move because he could see what they were going to do and backhanded them while saying hello before they tried again but got the same result before they tried speeding away but bumped right in front of Cooler.

"So these are what the legendary Super Saiyans are supposed to be. What a laugh." Cooler said with sarcasm before Kakarot and Fasha tried to spin kick him but he easily evaded them and overhead smashed them to the ground again before rushing to the Saiyan lovers at great speed, punching them hard into a mountain, smashing them to the ground and finally getting them deeper into it to split the ground and water.

Kakarot and Fasha flew back up, with their armor and gloves destroyed and their tails unwrapped from their waists, making Cooler laugh at them. "Look at you 2. You can't even detect my movements. What are you 2 going to do, huh?"

The Saiyan lovers charged up their Kaio-Ken technique while also charging their signature techniques at full power before combining them and shooting them at Cooler but he just rushed right through them, to their disbelief as the hulking tyrant punched them back, kneed them and elbowed them hard into another mountain before stumping them with his big left foot twice. "Ha. So these are the mighty Super Saiyans who defeated my father and brother, how ridiculous." He said before he flew up into the air. " They deserved to be killed if they got beat by weaklings like the 2 of you. I am the supreme master of this universe! I am the great destroyer, the taker of life! IT IS MY WILL THAT THIS PLANET AND EVERYONE ON IT BE DESTROYED!" He yelled, sounding just like Frieza before he found Gine and telikonetekly lifted her up into his hand by her head. "And now, young one, say goodbye to your family and prepare for a life of endless killing and slaughtering in my name, just as the rest of your kind foolishly did for my father and brother all those years ago."

The Saiyan lovers fell to the ground, a bird fell from the sky in front of them, critically injured. They picked it up in one hand each before they saw a horrible vision of Raditz, the warrior princes and everyone else on Earth dead before the entire planet earth blew up. But what horrified them the most was Cooler, standing in front of a grown up and kneeling Gine, who looked at her master with the most evil smile they'd ever seen before the vision stopped. "NOOOOOOOOOOO!" They both yelled at the top of their lungs as they began to transform into their Super Saiyan forms and used a little bit of their power to heal the bird before it flew off.

This was completely unexpected as Cooler had never seen this before in his life. "What's going on? They're different. They've changed." He said before the fully transformed Super Saiyans looked at Cooler with hatred in their eyes. "Saiyan insects! Prepare to be squashed!"

But the Saiyan lovers moved with incredible speed that not even Cooler saw them move as Kakarot grabbed his free wrist and Fasha grabbed his throat and began to choke him, making him let go of their daughter before Fasha gently threw her back to Raditz. "You will never...EVER HURT OUR DAUGHTER!" Fasha yelled before Cooler got free and tried to punch them but it didn't even phase them.

"You don't deserve to live, you heartless bastard! We're sending you to join your father and brother in hell!" Kakarot vowed, having had enough of Cooler and his kind.

"Oh really? Well I think it would be a fitting punishment for you monkeys for what you did to my family! Enslaving your daughter to my will is going to be the greatest pleasure of my life!" Cooler said with sadistic delight.

"NOT IF YOU'RE DEAD!" The Saiyan lovers yelled before Kakarot punched Cooler in the face before Fasha kicked him in the stomach, greatly hurting him and making him fly back.

But Cooler only laughed at this, now knowing why his father and brother were killed. "Now I know why my father and brother were killed. I love it. You're both too much." He said before firing a blast at them that didn't even affect them but when they looked up, they saw that Cooler had charged up the very same attack that destroyed their home planet and race all those years ago: the Supernova and a lot faster then when Frieza charged it. "Hahahahahaha! Sleeping on the job, Super Saiyans? I can gather energy a lot faster than my brother. You 2 shouldn't have taken your eyes off me. NOW DIE WITH THIS PLANET THE WAY BARDOCK DIED WITH PLANET VEGETA AND YOU ENTIRE RACE ALL THOSE YEARS AGO!" He yelled as he threw the giant ball of energy at the Super Saiyans, who went up to full power as they struggled to stop it. "HAHAHAHAHAHA! STRUGGLE ALL YOU WANT! IT'S OVER! THAT'S WHAT THE 2 OF YOU GET FOR DISGRACING MY FAMILY!"

"YOU AND YOUR FAMILY ENSLAVED OUR RACE AND KILLED THEM, ALONG WITH COUNTLESS OTHER INNOCENT PEOPLE ACROSS THE UNIVERSE!" Kakarot yelled.

"AND WE WON'T LET IT GO ON ANYMORE!" Fasha yelled as the attack began to penetrate the ground, heading to the core of the planet.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! AND I WILL ENJOY DOING THE SAME THING TO YOUR SWEET LITTLE DAUGHTER!" Cooler yelled with delight as his Supernova was heading back up. Kakarot and Fasha used their full powered, combined signature techniques to send it right back at Cooler. "No, it can't be! Curse you both!" He yelled as he was in the other end of the attacks, which was sending him into space away from the Earth. "Blasted monkeys! This can't hold me forever. I'm going to get off and when I do, I'm gonna rip them to pieces!" He vowed before he looked behind him and saw the sun. "It's the star for the solar system. Maybe I'll just blow that up instead and let them freeze to death in darkness. Wait a second, I'm heading right for it!" He said with fear before the 3 struggling attacks touched the sun, with Cooler on the burning end of it. "Curse those Saiyan monkeys! Why weren't they destroyed with the rest of them?" He asked before finally remembering why.

 **Flashback**

 _That was when a powerful voice that displayed authority spoke up. "Belay that order." He ordered, making them turn and how before their lord and master._

 _"Sire. But 2 of them are escaping." Salza beseeched his lord and master._

 _"Frieza's the one in charge of this quidrent. Let him clean up his own mess. I've got 7 planets to destroy by the end of the day. Why should I allow myself to get behind schedule just to cover his mistake? Besides, that female is a low class monkey and the other one is just a weak child. The female has probably realized that there's nothing she can do against us without the other monkeys to aid her." He said before seeing the tears falling from Fasha's eyes. "See the way she weeps? The loss of her friends, her home planet and race are probably too much for her to bear and she will possibly go hide on some planet like a weak coward or murder herself and the child out of guilt. In short, they're no threat to us." He said with delight at the female Saiyan's suffering, not seeing how a low-class female and a weak child could possibly be a threat to him before viewing an image of Frieza laughing his head at his own show with disgust. "Ugh, look at him! What foolishness! He's so pleased with himself that he's blinded by his arrogant pride. You've got a lot to learn... brother." He said, revealing himself to be the older brother of Frieza, lord Cooler. "Let's get out of here." He ordered his soldiers before the ship quickly turned and flew away as Planet Vegeta finally exploded_

 **Flashback end**

Now Cooler finally realized that _he_ was the one who allowed the 2 Saiyans to escape. And by doing so, he set the chain of events in motion that eventually led to the eventual deaths of his father, brother and now finally... himself. "I don't believe it, I could have killed them! I let them go! I let them go!" He said before the sun absorbed him and seemingly vaporized him, ending the threat of Cooler as the Supernova finally exploded.

 **Back on Earth with Fasha and Kakarot**

"Yes, my love,see did it." Fasha said as a relieved smile.

"Yes. With a little help from the sun." Kakarot added with the same smile.

Raditz and Gine crawled up to them, having eaten their senzu beans and were fully healed. "Mommy and Daddy, you did it. You saved the planet and me." Gine said with happiness as she took her mother into her arms.

"Came close, but you pulled through like always, brother." Raditz said with a smile as he patted his brother on the shoulder.

"But...what about Piccolo and Vegeta?" Fasha asked with concern for the warrior princes.

"You know them, Fasha, they'll show up when we least expect it." Raditz said with confidence in the warrior princes before they heard something nearby as the ground a few feet away from them moved.

"That must be them now." Gine said with happiness before it was revealed to be a very much alive Salza, whose armor was broken and he had an insane look on his face.

"Hahahahahaha! You look like a bunch of deer caught in the headlights! Hahahahahaha! You lose, monkeys! Now die!" He yelled before a combined Galick Gun and Special Beam Cannon went right through him, killing him almost instantly as he fell to the ground.

This surprised the Saiyan family before they all smiled, knowing who those techniques belonged to. "Looks like they are alright." Fasha said with a smile, knowing that her prince and rival were alive.

 **Meanwhile far away from the battlefield**

Piccolo and Vegeta were drinking some water, having had Senzu beans on them before rescuing Gine. Their armor was destroyed and Vegeta's tail was unwrapped from his waist as they looked at the sun for a few minutes before flying off.

 **There you go, guys, Cooler's Revenge is finally complete. Next is the beginning of the Android saga, which will have more plot twists and the identity of the Namekian. Rate and review. See you soon, my friends.**


	25. Android saga part 1

**Here we go, my friends, the Android saga has begun. You're all close to discovering the identity of my Namekian warrior. Trust me It'll be a great surprise, along with a few plot twists. And also, the Namekian's voice is Piccolo's Ocean dubbed voice because personally I like the way he sounds in that dub. Anyway, enjoy the chapter, my friends.**

It had been 2 years since the Saiyans killed Cooler and his soldiers and since then they'd done serious nonstop training to prepare for the Androids, even experimenting with a new technique but haven't mastered it yet and vowed not to use it unless it was absolutely needed. Kakarot and Fasha had still not gotten any signs of having the heart virus Trunks and the Namekian had told them about but they still kept the antidote just in case. They'd fingered that the 2 coming to the past in the first place would create a paradox and thought that the virus would come at any given time, which was possible considering everything they'd studied about time travel but when the day finally came, they didn't have any more time to think about it.

Currently the Saiyan family was flying out to the location the Androids would appear and they were all thinking the same thing until Raditz spoke their thoughts out loud. "Kakarot, tell me honestly: these Androids that we're rushing to face; do you think that we can beat them?" He asked with concern.

"I'm not sure, Raditz. We won't know until we've seen them." Kakarot answered honestly.

"But we can tell you this: they'll more than likely be designed to look just like normal humans but if you see 2 Rs in a red shape, you'll know it's them. Dr. Gero was part of the Red Ribbon Army and he's most likely going to put their insignia somewhere on them to honor his old army. So keep a lookout for it." Fasha advised her brother in law and daughter.

"Well I'm glad you 2 are relaxed. A pair of glorified tin cans should be child's play, but I can't shake this feeling that even we are in over our heads somehow." The eldest son of Bardock said, still concerned.

"I see. Listen, if you find them first, don't put yourself at risk trying to be a hero. You can be revived with the dragon balls but it won't work if you die twice." Fasha said with concern for her brother in law.

"Mommy. Daddy. Uncle Raditz, look, Krillin's close." Gine said with excitement as she flew up to her earthling uncle. "Hi, Krillin."

"Hi Gine. Wow, you've sure grown up a bit." Krillin said with a smile as he noticed that the Saiyan girl had grown in the last 3 years.

"It's good to see you, Krillin. You gotten stronger since we last saw you." Kakarot complemented his earthling friend.

"Yeah. Me and the others were training to further master the Kaio-Ken technique. We've even managed to get it past times 10." He said, revealing the training he and the other earthling warriors did during the past 3 years.

"Hey look! We're about 9 miles past South City. That's the island, the place where we're supposed to be." Gine said before they were flying above the city. "This city looks vastly populated. We'll have to get the Androids away from the city so the people living there don't get caught in the crossfire."

"Good thinking, Gine. And we've made sure that we have our Senzu beans in case anyone is critically injured." Fasha said as she and her daughter had 2 bags each of Senzu beans on them.

"And it looks like the others are on that cliff above the city as a meeting point." Raditz said as he noticed that Yamcha and Tien were waiting for them on the cliff above the city.

"And what do you know? The cavalry arrives." Yamcha said with a smile as he waved to the others. But what shocked the Saiyans was that Bulma and Blonde Launch were there, holding a baby in each hand and while Bulma's was human, the one Launch was holding looked like...a Namekian baby.

"Hey guys, great to see you all again." Bulma said with a smile while holding her baby.

"Auntie Bulma, is that...baby...yours?" Gine asked with a surprised face.

"Why of course, little Gine. I had this sweet little boy a year ago." Bulma answered while patting her baby's head.

"So you and Yamcha 'tied the knot' as earthlings say?" Raditz asked while using an Earth expression he'd learned while living on the planet.

But Yamcha just closed his eyes in disappointment before he answered. "He's not my kid. We broke it off a while back. But wait until they tell you guys who the _proud_ father really is."

The Saiyans looked into the child's eyes and saw the eyes that only their prince had: the eyes of a proud Saiyan warrior. After they finally figured it out, they all smirked. "So...our prince had a child of his own. Hahaha. I figured it would happen sooner or later." Raditz said with a smile before walking to the edge to look at the City.

"Hahahahahaha! I figured you guys would figure it out. But I can at least tell you his name. I named him Trunks." Bulma said with a laugh.

"Great name, Bulma, but...is that a... Namekian baby?" Fasha asked with a look of surprise on her face as she knew of only one Namekian who had the exact same clothes as the Namekian who killed Cold 3 years ago.

"Yep. This little tyke is a Namekian, alright, and I think we all know who the proud daddy is, especially you, Fasha." Launch said with a smirk.

Seeing this baby Namekian who looked just like the Namekian they met 3 years ago got the Saiyans thinking. Looking just like him in every single way including his clothing and the fully grown Namekian having the same facial features as the Namekian Prince brought only one conclusion. "He's... Piccolo's...son." Kakarot said with a shocked and surprised face, along with the rest of the Saiyan family.

"Oh Kami. This is just...wow! Piccolo chose to have an egg! I... can't believe it!" Gine said with surprise and happiness.

"Yeah. He figured that if he was going to die when the Androids came, he'd want his legacy to live on, through his child. He chose to give him the same clothes as the Namekian we met 3 years ago as a sign of respect for him. He even gave him a name, too. He named him...Kamiccolo." Bulma explained while also telling them the baby's name.

"Kamiccolo? Wait. He merged Kami and his name together and gave it to his child?" Kakarot asked, noticing that was the only explanation.

"Yep. He also has Saiyan blood in him, too. Piccolo made absolutely sure to pass that gift onto his kid cause he didn't want to be the only Saiyan/Namekian hybrid only to die eventually and let that kind of legacy die. Kinda like Kami and his dad's dad, right?" Bulma explained while remembering what Piccolo told her.

"Yes. Exactly like that." Fasha said with a smile while she and Kakarot spoke through their mental bond. "Kakarot, I think we both just realized who the Super Namekian from the future is."

" _Yeah. It's no wonder he kept who he was such a secret._ " Kakarot told her, now realizing the truth as to why the Super Namekian kept his origins and his name a big secret from even him and his mate.

" _Let's keep this under wraps until the time is right. Trunks and him said they'd come to help us. When his father sees him again, he'll most likely figure it out himself."_

" _Agreed."_

"Well since we're on the subject, where are Vegeta and Piccolo? Out buying formula for their little boys?" Krillin asked with a laugh.

"Well, when I had Trunks and Piccolo had his kid, they told me that they were going to do special training in space for some time but they promised me that they'd come back when the Androids appeared." Bulma said while remembering what the princes told her.

"What time is it?" Raditz asked while still keeping watch.

"Well, according to the watch, it's 9:30." Bulma answered.

"Then take the babies and get as far away from here as you can." Fasha told her friend with concern for her, Launch and the babies.

"Don't worry, Fasha, we'll leave as soon as we get a good look at the Androids. Once We've done that, we'll go back to West City and wait it out." Bulma assured her Saiyan friend.

Tien walked up to Raditz to lookout with him. "So another half hour, huh Raditz? You ready for this?"

"Well, to be honest I don't know. The training we've done had no doubt pushed me past my limits but I'm still not sure. Where's Chioatzu?" Raditz asked, wondering why the white skinned human wasn't with his friend, despite already knowing the answer.

"He's at Roshi's house. I had to leave him there because he's not strong enough to fight Androids of this caliber." Tien answered honestly.

"You made the right choice, my friend. There's no reason to bring him to a fight you and he both know he can't win. The only thing he can do now is just hope for the best and that'll have to be enough for him now." Raditz said with understanding. "But get the feeling that somewhere along the way, you and me are going to play a major part in something big soon enough. I don't know what but I do know that it's something vital to saving the Earth."

"Well, whatever it is, we won't know until the time comes, my friend. But at least if we fail, we'll have at least die happy knowing that we did our part." Tien said with a smile, despite the feeling of dread.

"But we all must remember that the Androids are machines, which means they won't have any power we can detect. We'll have to find them the old fashioned way." Fasha told everyone, knowing that only flesh and blood beings had life energy and figured that machines didn't.

 **Half an hour later**

It was 10:17 and the Androids hadn't shown up yet. But the Z-WARRIORS were still waiting because they knew that the Androids wouldn't be there on the dot. They even saw a plane with 2 people leaving the city and it got a little distance from the city until it suddenly blew up.

"Oh my Kami, the aircraft!" Bulma yelled as the aircraft fell into the water.

"Look! Up there in the sky! They were attacked from above!" Raditz yelled out to everyone as he saw 2 black dots in the sky that landed into the city. "Looks like Fasha was right. These machines don't have power he can detect. We'll have to find them the old fashioned way."

"Right. Gine, go check and see if the people in the aircraft survived. Hurry." Fasha told her daughter, who did just that.

"Bulma, you and Launch take the babies and get as far away from here as you can. If they spot you, they'll kill you." Kakarot told his friends, who quickly did just that after getting in their aircraft.

Yamcha asked before they split up to search for the Androids. "Wait a second, you guys. How are we supposed to let each other know when we've found them?"

Fasha answered for her friend. "If one of us finds them, we raise our power levels to let everyone else know."

Kakarot and the others nodded in agreement, as they needed to locate the Androids without the innocent civilians being caught in the crossfire. "Let's go." He said before they flew into the city on separate streets, with Fasha searching with her mate.

Raditz, Tien and the others were searching different areas around the city, asking people if they had seen someone out of the ordinary, but came up empty as the civilians they spoke to told them that they hadn't seen anyone they never seen before everyday.

Meanwhile in the section Yamcha was searching, both Androids were walking around the city while killing civilians they considered as 'pests' to draw the attention of their intended targets. This made a woman scream loud enough for Yamcha to hear and rush to the area.

The Android calling himself 20, who looked like an old man suddenly sensed it. "An exceptionally strong power level is moving within range. Provide confirmation scan now." He ordered the other Android known as 19, who looked like a fat white clown with a nearly identical outfit to his superior.

19 did as he was told and scanned the power approaching. "Analysis confirmed. The source is moving on our position. The source is assumed to be the Saiyan Kakarot." He said in an almost robotic voice as he smiled coldly before they flew into the air and saw Yamcha. "Assumption rejected. This fighter is confirmed to be Yamcha." He said as he scanned the human warrior.

Yamcha looked for the Androids until 2 people he'd never seen before were behind him. "Hey, you guys see anything? I'm trying to find the psychopaths that did this." He asked before seeing the Red Ribbon Insignia on the old one's hat.

Android 20 smirked. "You found them." Before Yamcha could even attempt to raise his power level... Android 20 clamped his hand over his mouth and Yamcha began to feel his energy draining while the cold Android impaled his hand right through his chest like paper. A truck also crashed close to where they were before falling and exploring, created a big fire and smoke.

The other warriors all sensed the energy fading fast and began racing to get to the area. When they all got there, to their horror/shock, they saw Yamcha being drained of his energy and he had a hole through his chest. After Android 20 saw Kakarot and Fasha, he dropped Yamcha and looked at the Saiyans.

"Krillin, take Yamcha back to where we were and give him a Senzu bean. Go quickly before they attack." Kakarot told his friend.

"Done and done, Kakarot." Krillin said as he slowly got Yamcha and a bag of beans from Fasha before quickly flying off.

"So these are the fearsome Androids? Not the monsters I imagined." Raditz said with seriousness, as he imagined that the Androids looking more fearsome than this.

This made Android 20 surprised. "Interesting. You have identified us as Androids before we'd given any indication. Stranger still is that you have gathered here in anticipation of our arrival. Explain this! Who informed you of our plans?" The Android demanded.

"If you want the answer to that, you'll have to beat it out of us, machine!" Raditz said before they got into battle stances.

"Indeed. But first we must clear the area of onlookers." Android 20 said coldly before firing eye beams at the city, destroying what looked like half of it.

"NOOOOOOOO!" Kakarot yelled as he landed a powerful kick to the Android's head, making him step back as his metal hat fell to the ground. The Saiyans and their friends looked at the burning city and realized how soulless the Androids truly were, just like Trunks and his Namekian friend told them.

Android 20 stated while picking his hat up and placing it back on his head. "What's the matter? I was simply clearing our battleground, just as you and the others would have wanted."

Kakarot, his family and friends glared angrily at how Gero instantly decided to fight them in city where even more innocent would end up killed and stated. "You two tin cans want a fight? You've got one...but not here. We'll fight where there are no civilians."

"And mark our words, we're sending you both to the scrap yard!" Fasha said with anger at the soulless machines.

Android 10 smirked. "Your victory will not be the outcome, Fasha."

Android 20 stated coldly. "Wherever you choose doesn't matter to me, Kakarot. Where we fight will become yours and your wife's graveyards."

This shocked the warriors as they were unprepared for the Androids knowing who Kakarot and Fasha were. "How do you know their names?!" Raditz demanded.

"We know more than that. You're Raditz, Kakarot and Fasha's long lost brother and brother in law. And you are Tien Shinhan." Android 20 said with a smirk as he enjoyed the shocked looks.

"There'll be time for questions later! Let's go!" Fasha told everyone as she and her husband led the Androids away from the city, with Raditz and Tien following them.

Gine, Krillin and a healed Yamcha watched from the ridge as Kakarot and Fasha were leaving the area to get the Androids away from the city before anything else was destroyed. "There they go. Let's hope Mommy and Daddy know what they're doing. The Saiyan girl said with concern, having saved the people in the aircraft before flying back to the ridge.

"Oh man, I've gotta warn them and fast! They don't know that those Androids can absorb energy. When the old man grabbed me, I felt energy leaving me like crazy." Yamcha said with concern as he experienced it first hand.

"Don't go, uncle Yamcha. I'll go and warn them. You 2 head to Roshi's house and tell him everything that's happened. Please." Gine pleaded with her 2 human uncles.

"Well, I don't think I'd do any good even with the Kaio-Ken. So we'll go to Roshi's house. But Gine, if anything bad happens, get out of there and come to Roshi's house, too. We can't lose you again." Krillin begged his Saiyan niece as he and Yamcha remembered what happened with Frieza.

"I will. I promise." Gine said before flying off to follow her parents.

 **Meanwhile with the Saiyan lovers**

They led the fight far away from the city and were coming up to the rocky mountainside before they all landed. "Hmmm. Flat terrain with rocky hills. They could use the rocks as cover if they need to and attack from there. We'll just have to destroy them before they decided to go and hide." Raditz said with a smirk but keeping a watchful eye.

"Alright. Before we start fighting, tell us how you know about us." Kakarot told the Androids while taking heavy breaths, along with Fasha.

Raditz and Tien also noticing this. "Raditz, why are they out of breath? All we've done so far is fly." The 3 eyed warrior asked his Saiyan friend.

"I... don't know." Raditz answered honestly.

"Very well, though I doubt you and the others will like the answer, Kakarot. When you and Fasha attacked and destroyed the Red Ribbon Army headquarters and wiped out all the soldiers and commanding officers all those years ago, Dr. Gero survived and made it his sole mission to kill both you Saiyans." Android 20 explained.

"We figured as much. We figured if by a small chance one of those lunatics survived, they'd want revenge but we never knew how they'd go about seeking it." Kakarot said.

"Yes. Your actions single handedly led to their ultimate disgrace and disbandment. Dr. Gero was humiliated." Android 20 said with contempt.

"And what's it to a machine? You almost talk like you _are_ the doctor, which I think you are after seeing that brain in that domed head of yours. That's it, isn't it? You turned yourself into a machine most likely after you built that fat one, right?!" Raditz concluded, hitting the nail on the head.

"Well...seeing as how you're so clever for your brute race, Raditz, I'll admit it. I _am_ Dr. Gero. But I've also studied you all for a long time. Using small insect like tracking devices, we've followed your battles thoroughly. From the World Martial arts tournament, the battle with the original Demon King Piccolo, the fight with the mighty Namekian Prince Piccolo, and especially the fight with those of your own Saiyan race, particularly Vegeta." The now revealed Dr Gero explained with a smirk.

"Is that right? We suppose you also witnessed our battles on Namek?" Fasha asked.

"There was little point. We learned all we needed to know from your battles with Vegeta, therefore any information would be sufficiently offset by your ages. In other words, your limits are clear as we know all your secrets and techniques." Gero said, thinking he learned alone needed to know.

Kakarot smirked as he said. "Oh, how wrong you are, Gero."

"You two tin buckets have no idea how powerful we've become now if you stopped observing us after the fight with the prince." Fasha said with a smirk of her own.

"Take my word for it. Your data models aren't calculated to 2 Super Saiyans." Raditz said with a smirk, knowing these tin cans didn't know about Super Saiyans.

"Super... Saiyans." Gero asked with confusion before he saw Kakarot and Fasha turn into Super Saiyans before his eyes, amazing Tien and Raditz.

" _Man. I knew Kakarot and Fasha were strong but seeing them transform up close like this."_ Tien said with amazement.

"Raditz. Tien, you stay out of this. These bastards only wants Fasha and me, so we're who they're going to get!" Kakarot told his friend and brother.

"Most interesting, this dormit power." Gero said with interest.

"No data on this. This transformation is discrete from Kaio-Ken." 19 said, having no files on this new power.

"This is most unexpected but it not remotely a discouragement. Their strength is within manageable parameters. The threat to you is negotiable." Gero assured his creation, making him nod before stepping up to fight.

"If that's what you think, let's just see how strong you two walking bucket of bolts think you really are!" Kakarot said as he and Fasha got into battle stances.

Android 19 simply glared at that insult and charged in with a headbutt attack, which Kakarot easily blocked and caught before kicked him into the air. The Saiyan lovers flew up as 19 tried to fire an energy blast that Fasha just deflected before Kakarot teleported behind him and elbowed him in the back, sending him crashing into a rocky mountain and surprising Gero. 19 bursted out and tried to headbutt Fasha but she caught it and kicked the Android into the air before she and Kakarot fired up their auras and rushed to the Android. 19 tried to punch and kick them but they dodged every blow until Fasha uppercutted him and Kakarot spin kicked him back.

"Amazing. It shouldn't even be possible to move that fast. They must be invincible." Tien said with amazement at his Saiyan friends' power.

But as Raditz looked on, he began to think differently. "I don't know."

The Saiyan lovers landed a few more blows on 19 before stopping to catch their breathing before attacking again, making Gero concern. " _They're even stronger than I anticipated. If the fight drags on like this, they'll destroy 19 before he's had a chance to steal their energy._ "

Suddenly Gine landed and saw that her parents were fighting 1 of the Androids. "Mommy. Daddy."

"No worry, Gine, your parents have this one in the bag. They really are Super Saiyans." Tien assured the Saiyan girl with confidence.

The Saiyan lovers were continuing to mop up the floor with 19, making Tien confident that his friends would win but as Raditz and Gine looked on, they saw that something was wrong. "Gine, do you see it as well?"

"Yes I do, uncle Raditz."

"It seems their techniques are rushed for some reason. This fight's just started and they've wasted most of their power. And on top of that their techniques are sloppy!"

"Sloppy? How are they sloppy?" Tien asked with confusion.

"Because they're Super Saiyans. If they were using their full power,xthat fun can would be scrap metal by now." Raditz said as he noticed his brother and sister in law's were getting sloppy even in their Super Saiyan forms.

"Perhaps the Android drained them. Yamcha told me that the Androids could absorb energy through the palms of their hands. That's the reason he couldn't stop the other Android from running him through." Gine explained as she thought it was because the Androids had drained them.

Fasha uppercutted the Android before Kakarot smashed him to the ground, making 19 crash to the ground before getting back up as if nothing had happened. Kakarot and Fasha charged up their signature techniques with a little bit of difficulty before shooting them at 19, who held his hands out as he absorbed the blasts, increasing his own power, much to Gero's delight.

The moment they saw this, Raditz yelled out to his brother and sister in law. "Kakarot. Fasha, don't fired any more energy blasts! They can absorb energy through their hands! And do not let them grab you!"

But while Kakarot and Fasha heard Raditz, they were also thinking about something else. " _Kakarot, my love, do you feel the same thing I do?"_

 _"Yes. We should be dominating this tin can but we've barely used up any energy and it's getting hard to breathe. Is this...a sign of...the heart virus?"_

 _"I... think it is. And turning into Super Saiyans must be...accelerating it."_ Fasha said to her mate through their bond before 19 flew up and began to land blows on the Saiyan lovers before smashing them down.

They got back up again but felt something strange as they grabbed their chests where their hearts were. When Gine and Raditz saw this, they immediately realized what was wrong with them. "Oh no. It's…the heart virus." Gine said with fear for her parents.

"No. Not now!" Raditz said with equal fear.

"But how could they be sick if they took the cure?" Tien asked, remembering the medicine that the 2 future warriors gave them to cure the virus.

"They never showed any signs of being sick, but they figured that the virus could come at any given time. We just didn't think that it would be happening now. But I think they've already realized that. Look!" Raditz told them as they saw Kakarot and Fasha change back to their normal forms.

"They must have just realized that being Super Saiyans were just making the virus worse and turned back to normal." Gine said with concern, knowing that was the only explanation as she saw her parents getting pummeled by the Android. "But I don't think that the Senzu beans will work on natural illness. They need the cure now!"

Android 19 landed on the Saiyan lovers and put both hands around their throats as he began to steal their energy, getting a big amount of it before he was suddenly kicked off of them, surprising everyone as they saw who it was that saved Kakarot and Fasha.

"No worthless scrap metal steals our thunder. No one on Earth or the entire universe defeats Kakarot and Fasha as long as we're alive." The voice of Vegeta said with a smirk.

"Yes. The pleasure of beating these 2 belong to us. So stay out of our way, you robotic punk! Destiny has reserved the honor of defeating Kakarot and Fasha for us and us alone... and nothing or no one will steal that great honor from us... especially not a lunatic doctor and a hunk of metal." The voice of Piccolo said with a smirk of his own, declaring that only they had the right to defeat Kakarot and Fasha in combat.

"Piccolo and Vegeta. They're finally here!" Gine said with a smile at seeing the warrior princes.

"But I guess we shouldn't be surprised that they show up now. After all, they are kind of obsessed with having the honor of defeating Kakarot and Fasha in combat." Raditz said with a smirk as he knew the princes all too well.

The princes gently picked up their respective rivals and threw them to Gine and Raditz. "Keep them around a bit. We want them to see this." Piccolo told his fellow Saiyan warriors.

"Trust us. They're going to be thrilled beyond belief...as well the rest of you." Vegeta said as he and his brother turned to the Androids.

"Does that mean what I think it does?" Gine asked, thinking the warrior princes had finally done it.

19 turned to his maker/comrade. "Dr Gero, permission to take care of the Saiyan and Namekian Prince?" He asked, wanting more energy to steal.

"You greedy pig. Fine. You can have them but the rest of them are mine." Gero told his creation with annoyance.

As the eager Android turned and got into a battle stance, the warrior princes were still smirking. "It's such a pity that you aren't as tough as you would like to believe because judging from the few moves we've seen, the only thing anyone has to do is avoid the things on your palms." Vegeta said.

"Insufficient data to draw conclusions. Your analysis is premature. You see, my knowledge of both your combat skills are exhausting." 19 said with an overconfident smile.

"That's funny. We recall Kakarot and Fasha being fed the same thing right before they transformed. The looks on your faces didn't exactly inspire confidence. One can't predict or calculate power like ours." The Namekian Prince said as he remembered watching the battle between the Android and his rival.

"And let me ask you this: does a machine like yourself ever experience fear?" The Saiyan Prince asked before he and Piccolo took stances and surprisingly began to transform. Vegeta's hair began to turn golden and Piccolo's arm patches began to turn dark green before their power exploded in a good and green auras. The princes had finally unlocked transformation that they saw 3 years ago, much to the great surprise of Raditz, Gine and Tien and the amusement and proudness of the princes rivals... and the fear of Gero. In a matter of seconds, the princes transformed into a Super Saiyan and Super Namekian.

"Unbelievable! They unlocked the Super Saiyan and Namekian forms!" Gine said with great surprise.

"But how? How'd they do it?" Tien asked, wondering how the prideful princes unlocked their super forms.

"We...had a little part to play...in that, Tien." Fasha said with a smirk despite the intense pain she and Kakarot were in, both Saiyans proud of their respective rivals.

"Indeed they did. They whispered the secret to how they achieved the transformation to be before we went to train." Vegeta said with a smile.

"You can't know how intensely we trained to unlock our new power. But the training was necessary... because we wanted to unlock our Super transformations to... protect Gine. We trained at 450 times normal gravity for 1 year and after that, we decided to train somewhere in space. During one of our hard training sessions, we thought of everything that happened to all of us over the years. Everything that Frieza and his father did to our people for so many years and he disposed of them, especially Bardock said King Vegeta. Then our fight with Frieza on Namek, how he killed my brother, hurt my brethren and finally... killing Gine... and we could do nothing to stop it. It was when we thought of that moment that the Super Saiyan and Namekian within us finally came to life!" Piccolo explained as he thought of all the training he and his brother trained to unlock their transformations to protect the Saiyan girl they became so fond of.

"After that, we trained to further increase the power up until this very day. Thanks to our desire to surpass our respective rivals and protect their daughter, the one being in the universe who never saw us as monsters, the sleepers have awakened and we have taken our place among the warriors of legend!" Vegeta said with pride.

"Enough of this nonsense, fools! Whatever you turned into won't matter because you're still no match for us. 19, make them suffer the same fate as Kakarot and Fasha." Gero ordered.

19 fired eye beams that hit the ground near the princes to create a distraction for him to borrow underground before bursting out and firing more eye beams that actually hit them. But when the dust settled down, they weren't even scratched. 19 laughed before rushing in to attack the Saiyan and Namekian prince, landing a few punches and kicks before stopping. But to the Android's shock, they weren't even scratched anywhere.

"So I guess it's time for our turn." Vegeta said with a smirk.

"Though we should warn you that in these forms, we become even more fierce. But judging from what we saw, you don't feel pain. That's a lucky break for you." Piccolo said before he and Vegeta landed a team knee to the Android's gut, which he seemingly felt before Vegeta delivered an elbow to his face before Piccolo finished with a spinning wheel kick, sending him stumbling back. The princes walked up to 19 before he got back up fast and tried to attack again but Vegeta leaned down and kicked him into the air with both feet. 19 stopped himself before Piccolo teleported right in front of him. The Android tried to repeatedly punch him but missed every blow until the Namekian Prince punched him hard in the face, making him 'bleed' what looked like oil. 19 tried using eye beams again but Piccolo dodged it and overhead smashed him hard on the ground to create a small crater.

Vegeta and Piccolo entered and stood in front of the Android. 19 saw his chance and quickly grabbed the wrists of the warrior princes before squeezing hard. "I have you both now, and I won't let you go until your energy is completely drained! Fight all you want, you will never escape!" He said with delight.

"Really? Than let's see." Vegeta said with a Saiyan smile before he and his brother used their free hands to grab the Android's forearms and started pulling but the Android had a very strong grip, which they counted on. "Fascinating. So you really do absorb energy through your hands, then you add what you steal to your own strength."

"You both... cannot... escape!" 19 said as he struggled to keep hold.

"Yes. Keep that threat for all your worth. Don't let go!" Piccolo yelled before he and Vegeta suddenly pulled the Android's forearms right off, making him back up until he hit the wall and fell, much to the surprise of everyone.

The princes looked at the red things on the hands they'd pulled off and smirked. "So these are the devices that you Androids use to rob people of their energy." He said with amusement as he dropped the hands.

"But you've had enough stolen power. You've taken all the strength from us you're going to." Piccolo said with a smile as he noticed that the Android had a look of fear on its face. "Brother, how about you finish him off?"

Android 19 suddenly ran out of the crater and tried to run away as Vegeta flew into the air and fired up his aura as he charged his newest attack. "Sit back and watch my new favorite move! MY BIG BANG ATTACK!" He yelled as he fired his new attack at the fleeing Android, blowing him up in an explosive display of power and leaving only his head on the ground.

The princes landed in front of Gero as he spoke. "It's possible that our data model was a bit premature." He said before they returned to their normal forms, confusing him.

"Don't feel bad. Your friend stole quite a bit of our power before we stopped him. If you think you can, feel free to make a move." Piccolo said with a smirk.

"Unless you were bluffing. You said that we were no match for you, yet you stand there like a coward." Vegeta said with the same smirk.

"You 2 can mock me all you want. But I do have more Androids that are capable of killing you all!" Gero yelled before flying off to the rocky mountains.

After that, the warrior princes got out a bag of Senzu beans and ate one each, getting their full energy back. "All of you, take Kakarot and Fasha home and give them the cure. If what we said was true, we'll need them to help defeat those other Androids." Piccolo told his friends.

"But Piccolo... I want to help." Gine said as she flew up to them.

Vegeta unwrapped his tail from his waist as Gine did the same. "Gine, you can't, if those other Androids he spoke of are as powerful as he said, they will most likely go after your parents if we can't stop them."

"And besides, until your parents health is better, they'll need someone to guard them. We don't know how long the cure will take its full effect so until they are fully cured, you, your uncle and the other will need to stay by their side. Don't worry about us. We'll be alright." Piccolo said as he knelt down and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Piccolo's right, Gine. Right now, your parents need you more than ever. Your place is by their side for now. Once they've been cured, they'll rejoin the battle and so will the others, including you." Vegeta said while doing the same thing.

Gine began to cry as she knew they were right but was still worried about the warrior princes as she hugged both of them, making them hold her close. "Please...come back to us alive. Me, my family and the others lost you both once and we don't want to go through that pain ever again."

Vegeta hugged Gine to him as he spoke. "I promise on my honor that we will return, Gine."

"And so do I. We made a promise to protect you and we intend to keep it, Gine." Piccolo said as he took his turn holding the Saiyan girl close to him.

Kakarot, Fasha, Raditz and Tien watched with gentle smile as Gine separated and flew back to them. "Vegeta. Piccolo, take these! You'll need them." Tien said as he threw the bags of Senzu beans to the princes, which they caught.

"Oh and you'd both better keep that promise to Gine. Otherwise Kakarot and Fasha will beat you both senseless once they're cured!" Raditz told the princes with humor before they all flew off to take Kakarot and Fasha home.

"Hahahahahaha. We'll be counting on it." Piccolo said with a smirk.

"Come, brother, let's go destroy the Androids and have the fights we've desired with our respective rivals." Vegeta said to his brother as they flew off to follow Gero. They quickly got to the mountains and began to look for the Android but couldn't find him because he was using the landscape to his advantage to hide.

"Looks like this landscape is full of places to hide. This will be a sacrifice but at least we'll flush him out." Piccolo said as he charged up an energy blast, flew into the air and launched it.

Dr. Gero saw his chance and quickly ran to where the blast would touch down and held out his arms as he absorbed the wave, increasing his power. Vegeta tried to catch the Android but he was too fast and quickly his before the princes could get to him. " _They've become so used to tracking energy, they've lost their sense of movement. Which means I can hide and wait for the right moment to strike. Still I didn't anticipate this level of power from either of them. Considering their reputation, the only logical move is to return to the lab. It is a step I'd have preferred to avoid but it seems that I have no choice."_ The doctor turned Android thought to himself.

 **Meanwhile close to the island where the Androids appeared**

Trunks and the Namekian were flying over the island and saw that South City was half destroyed. "Well from the looks of it, I think we're too late." Trunks told his Namekian friend.

"Yeah. Looks like it. We can't use the time machine again because right now we've only got enough fuel for one trip back home. Besides the thing isn't exactly precise so I'm not sure if we've landed in the right time." The Namekian said before they both sensed energy.

"Those power levels feel like... Vegeta and Piccolo. And from the feel of it, looks like their fighting. We've gotta hurry." Trunks said with concern for the Namekian Prince and his father as they flew to where the energy was located.

But when they got to where the princes had destroyed 19, they stopped and the Namekian retracted his arm to grab the Android's head. When they saw it up close, they were shocked because it was nothing like the ones they'd fought in their time. "This is an Android? That's not possible." Trunks said with concern.

"Well I guess us going back in time changed a few things. From what I've heard, going back in time does tend to change things. This is probably one of them. But there's no time to investigate now, we've got to get to Piccolo and Vegeta." The Namekian said, knowing there was no time to waste if they wanted to save the warrior princes.

"You're right, but when we get there, let's split up and until we find the other Android or until we find Piccolo and Vegeta." Trunks said.

"Alright. Let's go I'll look for them in the sky, you look for them on the ground." The Namekian said before they flew to the battlefield. When they got there, they split up and began to search for the other Android. But unknown to the Namekian, Dr. Gero was close to him.

" _Is that another... Namekian? I don't have any files on him. Who is he? But I guess it doesn't matter. His energy feels almost as strong as Piccolo's. If that's true, he could just give me the power I need to deal with at least one of them. I could steal their remaining power and finish them off easily."_ Gero thought to himself, thinking that if he could take this Namekian's energy, he could take at least 1 of the princes before stealing their remaining power to kill all of them.

The Namekian still looked for the other Android but before he could do anything else, Dr. Gero flew up behind him and locked him in a tight grip, surprising him but he couldn't say anything because Gero had put his left hand over his mouth to keep him from alerting the princes and his friend. But the Namekian also looked shocked as he looked like he knew something about the Android.

"No one can see us, Namekian. I know where the warrior princes are. Now I believe you have something I want." Gero said evilly as he began to drain the Namekian of his energy as the Namekian tried to get the hand off his mouth but couldn't as his energy was draining fast.

The Namekian quickly contacted Trunks mentally. " _Trunks. Trunks! Come to me, quickly! An Android has me!"_ He thought as his hand dropped from Gero's forearm.

"Yes! You're almost completely zapped of power. Hahahahahaha! In a few more seconds, you'll be dead!" Gero said before he was smashed off the Namekian by Trunks, making his hat fall off him and below the ground.

"Trunks, you recognize that Android?" The Namekian asked.

"Yeah. It's... Dr. Gero. I remember seeing his face in one of mom's science books. And it looks just like that Android, especially now that we can see that brain in his dome head. So that must mean that... the Androids haven't been activated yet." Trunks said with surprise, thinking that they may have a chance to destroy the Androids before they awake.

Fortunately the warrior princes heard it too and quickly rushed to the area. "Well well well, it seems the future warriors have returned." Piccolo said before sensing that the Namekian was low on energy. He quickly got a Senzu bean and threw it to him, which he caught and quickly ate before he saw Piccolo take off his cape and turban.

The Namekian then hovered down, surprising his friend and the princes before he took off his black vest and transformed into his Super Namekian form. "Vegeta. Piccolo, back off right now. I owe Gero a very serious beating. Don't any one of you interfere!"

"Kamiccolo, what are you doing? You're only providing him with another chance to steal your power." Trunks said with concern.

"Trunks, don't worry about me! He's not gonna take me by surprise this time." The now revealed Kamiccolo told his friend.

But the slip of the tongue from Trunks and Kamiccolo got Piccolo and Vegeta thinking. " _Wait. Did they just call each other Trunks and Kamiccolo? That's bizarre."_ Vegeta thought with surprise.

" _Yes. They have the same names as our sons. But wait...is that it? A Super Saiyan and a Super Namekian from the future? It makes since now. The names. The clothes I chose for my son. All of it must mean that…these 2 are our sons'... future selves!"_ Piccolo told his brother mentally, now realizing the truth about the Namekian warrior and why they kept their identities such a secret when they met them 3 years ago.

Gero, however was delighted to have another opportunity to steal more energy. " _Excellent. He's handing me another opportunity to absorb his strength and with his super energy added to my own-"_ But before he could finish his thoughts, Kamiccolo teleported right in front of him and kicked him into a mountain, making Piccolo smile as his now revealed son got into a battle stance similar to his before Gero tried rushing to the younger Super Namekian but the young warrior teleported up and elbowed him in the head, making him crash to the ground before he got back up again. "This is impossible! I can't think of a single reason I shouldn't be able to defeat this Namekian. I was far more powerful even before I added his power to my own! He shouldn't be able to swipe me aside this easily!"

Gero tried attacking again but Kamiccolo dodged it and kneed him in the gut before landing a flip kick on him that sent him back down, making Piccolo and Vegeta smile proudly. Gero got back up and tried again before the young Namekian warrior blocked 2 blows with his arm before he counterattacked with a blow to the stomach before getting behind him and spin kicking him into 2 mountains, sending dust up before Gero tried to grab the Namekian again but when the dust cleared, it was revealed that Kamiccolo grabbed Gero's forearm before the evil Android could touch him.

The Namekian warrior smirked the same as his father as he spoke. "Let me tell you a secret, Gero, all of us have learned to amplify our base energy and short it in small bursts. That's how we give our attacks the extra kick!" He explained before he raised the arm he grabbed and chopped it off with his free hand. "Even with the energy you took from me, it still wouldn't have done you any good unless you know how to use it." He said before he crushed the hand and dropped it. Kamiccolo then charged up an energy blast, kicked Gero down and threw it at the Android, destroying some of the rocks before Gero got up again.

"How is this possible?! I prepared for everything! I left nothing to chance!" Gero said with anger, not believing that after all the knowledge he'd gathered up, he was still losing.

"Perhaps if we hadn't warned them about the arrival 3 years ago, you might have been fully prepared. But thanks to us coming from another planet after years of training, and their training to unlock their transformations, we've changed the date of Earth. All we must do now is destroy you, find your lab and destroy it and we'll have saved the Earth from a hellish future." Kamiccolo said with a smirk as he formed his katana blade, thinking he and Trunks had changed the future for the better.

"Maybe he's right. After Kamiccolo destroys Gero, we'll only have to find his lab and destroy it and we'll have changed the future for the better." Trunks whispered with happiness, thinking they'd changed the future after all.

This got the mad doctor afraid. " _In would seem I've made some terrible miscalculations! It seems I only have 1 option left: I must return to the lab and activate Androids 17 and 18!"_ He thought to himself before seeing an opportunity to escape. "I won't let you all win! Once I'm gone, number 17 and 18 will be here to avenge me!" He yelled, shocking the Saiyan and Namekian warriors before Gero created energy that was big enough to cause a huge explosion that was big enough to destroy some of the rocks and making the warriors cover their eyes before it stopped.

But when they looked again, they saw that Gero was gone. "No! No! No! Noo! Gero's gone!" Kamiccolo yelled as he flew down and began to look for him in the rocks.

"Kamiccolo, stop! I think we both know he's gone. With these rocks and his ability to hide without us sensing him, we won't find him anywhere near this area." Trunks told his friend as he landed beside him and unwrapped his tail from his waist.

"Yeah I know. I still can't believe I let him escape! There's only one place he's going and we both know where." Kamiccolo said as he powered down.

"Yeah . He's going to activate number 17 and 18. If he does that, this feature will turn out just like ours!" Trunks said with anger.

"That's true, you 2 but I think now might be a good time to tell us exactly what they look like. We can't afford to be careless anymore." Piccolo told them as he and Vegeta landed near the young warriors before turning back to normal before Vegeta unwrapped his tail from his waist.

"Well, 17 is a young man with a scarf around his neck and 18 is a young woman with blond hair. If she wasn't evil, I might call her cute. They wear earrings on their ears just like the ones Gero wears and they have eyes that are cold as ice." Trunks explained as he described the Androids' appearances.

"Do they absorb energy like Gero and 19?" Vegeta asked.

"No. These 2 don't need to. Their energy lasts forever. Gero made them so they never run out of stamina or power." Kamiccolo told them.

"So if that's the case, we think we may still have a chance to destroy the Androids before Gero gets to his lab to activate them. But we must be prepared to fight them in case they are. If Gero activates them, there's no telling what they'll do." Piccolo told them, thinking they could still destroy the Androids but warned them to be prepared if they were too late.

"Do you know where Gero's lab is, you 2?" Vegeta asked.

"Well, according to mom's journal, she said that it was located somewhere near North City. She'd heard a rumour that he converted a cave into his lab but that's all we know." Trunks told them. "But there's one thing we'd like to know: how come Kakarot. Fasha and the others aren't here right now?"

"Well, the heart virus didn't start until during the battle with 19. Once Vegeta and I destroyed him and Gero fled the first time, the others took them home to give them the cure while the others guard them." Piccolo answered the young Saiyan warrior.

"But if Gero activates 17 and 18, we do everything we can to at least slow them down. While we were training, we managed to get a considerable increase in power after we unlocked our Super transformations. If anything,xwe should at least be able to slow them down." Vegeta explained.

"Ok. If we can combine our strength and fight at our full power, at least we'll stand a chance." Trunks said with a smile.

"Then let's go, we don't have much time." Kamiccolo said before they took of for North City to stop Gero or the Androids if they were too late. All the while, Vegeta and Piccolo were looking at their sons with proud smiles.

 **There you go, guys, part 1 of the Android saga is complete and the identity of my Namekian warrior is finally revealed. Who suspected that I would make the Namekian warrior Piccolo's son? Rate and review. See you when I see you, my friends.**


	26. Android saga final part

**Here we go, my friends, part 2 of the Android saga has begun. The 4 Saiyans will fight 17 and 18 with some differences but things will mostly be the same. But be prepared for the major plot twist I have planned at the near end. Enjoy the entertainment, my friends.**

Dr Gero was still running on foot to his lab's location. He'd already ran far enough away from the princes and the new warriors and now that he'd gotten away, he could freely activate 17 and 18. " _This should be far enough. If I take off from here, I doubt they'll spot me._ " He thought to himself before he sensed 4 power levels and his himself on one of the rocks before he saw the warrior princes and the future warriors flying straight to North City. " _They're still following me?! They're relentless. And they're all heading for my laboratory! But how? A handful of scientists even know it exists in the first place! Wait, I seem to remember that they are friends with Bulma, daughter of Dr Brief. No! They plan to destroy 17 and 18 while they're still deactivated! But fortunately I'm the only one who knows the precise coordinates for the lab's location. They can look until they're blue in the face. Even taking the long way, I'll still beat them there."_ The mad doctor/Androidthought to himself before taking the long route to get to his laboratory.

 **Meanwhile with the warrior princes and Future warriors**

Trunks and Kamiccolo were watching their fathers flying while thinking about what the Future Bulma had told them about their fathers years ago.

 **Flashback some years ago in Trunks and Kamiccolo's future**

 _Future Bulma was working on something when the 2 young warriors had asked her about what their fathers were like. "Your late fathers, huh?_ _Well, they weren't angels, that's for sure. But if they're in the Otherworld, they're probably looking down on the 2 of you right now. They really loved us and Gine, you 2. When Gine was a child, she was the only one who never saw your fathers as monsters and the only one in the universe who showed them any true affection and that was what changed their hearts for the better. When your father decided to have you, Kamiccolo, it was because he didn't want to be the only Saiyan/Namekian hybrid...and because he felt like Trunks needed a brother the same way he found one in Vegeta. I know they never said it out loud but their only regret is that they couldn't see the 2 of you grow up." She explained sadly while thinking of the warrior princes._

 **Back to the present timeline**

" _Say, how about we test their speed, brother?"_ Vegeta asked Piccolo through their mental bond with a smirk.

" _Indeed. If they're anything like their fathers, they should be able to keep up with us with no problem."_ Piccolo said with a smirk of his own before they turned Super Saiyan and Namekian and flew ahead, with the young future warriors doing the same and flying side by side with their fathers. " _Yes. Excellent. Our blood coursing through their veins makes their abilities just like ours."_

 _"Indeed. And these 2 are the warriors our sons grow up to be. I just wish our father could be alive to see them, but I think that he's proud of all of us... while torturing Frieza and his father and brother in hell._ " Vegeta thought with a smile before they flew in front of North City and stopped while transforming back to normal.

"So the mad doctor hides his lab in one of these mountains, correct?" Piccolo asked the future warriors.

"Yeah. But unfortunately we never found it cause the Androids from our time destroyed it. We'll have to think of some way to find Gero. If we find bim, there's still a chance we can stop him." Kamiccolo said, thinking that if they found Gero, they could still stop him.

"We'll have to split up and search all the areas. If one of us finds either Gero or the lab, raise your power levels so we can find you." Trunks said, knowing that was the only way.

"Agreed. But we must all be careful. Gero can sense our power without giving any of his own." Vegeta told them.

"But before we do, take these." Piccolo said while giving them all 2 Senzu beans each before they split up.

 **Meanwhile at the Saiyan family's house**

Kakarot and Fasha were dream fighting while Raditz, Gine, and the earthling warriors were staying at their side. When they got to the house, they'd immediately gave them the antidote for the heart virus, which seemed to be working, relieving Raditz and Gine a great deal.

"I hope we weren't too late, uncle Raditz, I don't wanna lose Mommy and Daddy for good." Gine cried as she hugged her uncle, knowing that since the heart virus was a natural sickness, the dragon balls couldn't bring them back.

"We won't lose them, Gine, if what the future warriors said was true, that medicine is curing their hearts of the virus. It may be slow, but at least we know that it's working." The older Saiyan said with relief, seeing that his brother and sister in law were showing no signs of pain yet but had the antidote just in case.

"I just hope that Vegeta and Piccolo are ok. It's been hours and we haven't heard anything from them." Tien said with concern for the warrior princes.

"Don't worry Tien, from the energy we just felt the future Super Saiyan and Namekian are with them. That should at least give them a chance." Krillin said reassuringly, having felt the energy they felt 3 years ago.

"I hope so too. They still owe Kakarot and Fasha rematches and if Piccolo dies, Kami will and the dragon balls will turn to stone permanently." Yamcha said with concern, knowing that if Piccolo dies, the dragon balls will be completely useless.

Raditz suddenly got the feeling that they'd need to be moved someplace safe soon and walked up to the others. "My friends, listen, I think we should start preparing to transport Kakarot and Fasha somewhere else. If Gero designed his Androids to kill them, he must have programmed them to know this location."

"Well, Gero said that he had small bug-like tracking devices spying on us for years. So where can we take them?" Yamcha asked, wondering where they could take the sick Saiyans since they knew about Gero's tracking devices.

"Well, the only other place would be Roshi's house. Since we don't know how long it'll take for Mommy and Daddy to be cured, we'll have to move them in case the Androids show up." Gine said with urgency.

"Then let's begin preparations to move them at once." Raditz told everyone before they began to do just that.

 **Meanwhile with Trucks**

The young Super Saiyan was still looking for Gero or the lab when he was suddenly grabbed by the ankle and thrown against a rock by the deranged Dr/Android before he got up. "What were you thinking Mr. Trunks, coming here alone? But that's good for me, because you'll be dead before they even find you!" Gero said as he rushed to attack.

"Over my dead body, Gero!" The voice of Kamiccolo yelled as he rushed from the air, distracting Gero long enough for Trunks to draw out his sword and slash across the elderly Android's waist and left eye, making him cry out in pain as his eye was no longer any use to him and his 'blood' was leaking out. Before Trunks could swipe again, Gero quickly fled but was leaving behind a blood trail asKamiccolo got to Trunks. "Trunks, what happened."

The young Future Saiyan answered. "Gero blindsided me...but I was able to greatly wound him. If we follow the 'blood' trail he left behind we should be able to find his lab. After that, we'll let our fathers know, but we have to hurry!"

Kamiccolo then contacted the warrior princes mentally. _"Vegeta. Piccolo, we've found Gero and are following him now! Just follow our energy spikes and it'll lead you both right to us."_

After they followed the blood that Gero left behind from his injuries, they had spotted him entering the lab and sealing the doors behind him shut. Trunks shouted before the doors had closed and noticed the dark grin the mad scientist had on his face. "No, stop!" The young Saiyan yelled as he and his Namekian friend/brother flew as fast as they could to the entrance and attempted to punch their way in...but had little success as the doors were made of some sort of new metal that could withstand powerful blows.

From inside the lab, Gero grabbed the emergency shut down control, making the lights turn on as he said to himself while panting heavily from exhaustion and his injuries. "Those goddamn Saiyans and meddling warriors! Those two young brats ruined everything! They knew who I was and the identities of Androids 17 and 18!" He glanced over his shoulder at the two stasis pods holding said Androids, whom were asleep along with a third that was lying straightly on the floor before he walked up to the 2 pods.

"I wish I didn't have to do this...but the gauntlet has been thrown and I have no other options." He said before adding mentally while looking the remote control to both 17 and 18. _"If...If it comes to that...if those two backstabbing tin cans even think of betraying me, I can always put them offline permanently."_

Gero then pressed the button to open the capsule containing Android 17 and as soon as it opened, he walked out of it and looked at his 'creator' while seeing the remote in his hand and his injuries. "Good morning Dr. Gero. It is good to see you after such a long time." The Android said, pretending to be loyal to his 'master'.

This surprised Gero as he didn't expect this. "My word. Did I hear you say that it's good to see me?"

"But of course I owe my existence to you." 17 said with a game smile, knowing Gero was falling for it.

"Good. Now to wake your sister." Gero said with a confident smile as he opened 18s capsule.

The female Android walked out and shared a silent glance with her twin brother and after seeing the remote control, she instinctively followed her brother's act. "Good morning, Dr. Gero. What happened to you, Master?" She asked with came concern.

Gero was completely relaxed, as he fell for their act completely and explained what had happened: how he and 19 had sought out Kakarot and Fasha and lured the Saiyans and their friends to them by attacking Yamcha. Kakarot and Fasha had foolishly faced 19 and nearly defeated him...until they became weakened and sick by some sort of 'Heart Virus', as they clutching their chest where their hearts were. 19 almost had them...until Piccolo and Vegeta arrived and destroyed the fat Android. Both 17 and 18 found the past events both interesting and amusing and disappointing: disappointing how their targets, Kakarot and Fasha became sick by some this heart virus, which wouldn't be honorable for fighting them...along with their new friend's help after awakening him because they wanted them to be at full health. But interesting and amusing because of how Gero and 19 got beat by the warrior princes.

Gero asked. "Vegeta and his team followed me here. Are you two ready for battle?"

Both Androids continued their charade with 17 answering. "Born ready, Master."

18 stated after her twin brother. "Absolutely."

Gero smiled as he was about to open the doors...only for 17 to swiftly snatch the remote out of his hand. "17! What are you...?!" He tried to ask but paused and immediately cowered in fear by the cold and dark smiles 17 and 18 gave him.

Android 18 stated with a smirk, as she couldn't believe Gero actually fell for it. "You stupid old man. We can't believe you fell for such as an obvious charade."

17 added after his sister before destroying the remote. "You'll never put us to sleep again...you pathetic, stupid old bastard."

Outside of the lab, Kamiccolo and Trunks were still were going to blast the door open even when their fathers got to them. Vegeta suddenly heard something from inside. Trunks, Kamiccolo! Get away out of the way!" The future Saiyan and Namekian warriors had sensed the same thing and did as Vegeta ordered: getting out of the way as he fired his Maximum Flasher, which destroyed the door...and caused both Trunks and Kamiccolo to freeze in fear as they saw the two Androids that terrorized their time-line/world awake here in the past! Piccolo and Vegeta had noticed how silent and scared both their future sons had become and the Saiyan prince asked his son. "Trunks, is that them?"

Trunks answered plain and simple. "Yes father...t-that's them: Android 17 and Android 18."

"Here are these friends of Kakarot and Fasha I mentioned a moment ago. They'll put up a fight. They destroyed 19 and almost got me as well." Gero said, making the Android siblings chuckle.

"It's easy to see why they beat you and 19. You used the old energy absorption model because you thought models like us were too powerful to boss around. And that's why they beat you, because you're weak." Android 18 said mockingly.

"That's enough! I order you both to destroy them!" Gero angrily ordered.

"How about you shut your trap, old man. 18 and I take no ones orders but our own." 17 said coldly and defiantly.

"W-what did you say?!" Gero angrily asked before looking at the destroyed remote control.

But then 18 walked up to the pod containing Android 16. "16 huh? It's another perpetuel energy model, but it's different than 17 and me somehow. It's much bigger than us. I wonder what else is different?"

But this only made Gero afraid. "You get away from that pod! I'm warning you, 18! Step back! Don't even touch it!"

"Android 16?! There's another one we didn't know about?!" Trunks asked with fear.

"Makes me wonder what else is different this time around!" Kamiccolo asked with the same fear.

"Well how about that? Let's make his acquaintance, sister." 17 said, waiting to meet their other comrade.

"Fools, both of you! Are you trying to destroy the planet?! Is that what you want?!" Gero yelled, beginning to feel afraid of what would happen if 16 was awake.

Piccolo and his future son began to read the doctor's mind and saw that this 3rd Android was not as dangerous as he was saying. "I don't think that is the case. Judging from what we saw in his brain, that Android isn't what he says." Kamiccolo said, confusing the other Saiyans.

"Let's just wait and see what happens." Piccolo told everyone, wanting to see what would happen.

"It wasn't disobedience that forced me to turn 16 off, he's a dangerous failure!" Gero said while hiding his true reason, but became afraid when he saw 18 going to open the pod. "Don't do it! Stop, you fool!" He ordered before running to the female Android and grabbing her arm.

But Android 18 didn't like being grabbed. "I think it's time to send you to the scrap yard!" She said before elbowing Gero to the floor before going to the other side of the pod. "I'm surprised you've held on to 16 for so long considering how dangerous he is. You destroyed everything earlier than him, didn't you?"

"I intended to give him a complete overhaul! Listen! If you reactivate Android 16 now, YOU HAVE DOOMED US ONE AND ALL!" Gero yelled, trying to get them to stop them from reactivating 16 by saying the entire planet would be doomed.

"We're all doomed, are we? I think I'll be the judge of that." 17 said as he scanned 16 and saw that he was stronger than the 3rd Android. "Hahaha! My sensors tell me I'm stronger than he is, you coward. Go ahead 18, fire him up."

Gero shouted angrily at their defiance. "W-Why you two ungrateful bastards! I created you both and I can destroy you!"

17 countered. "After you!" He then swiftly impaled his hand through the elderly and wounded doctor's chest, which shocked and stunned Vegeta and his strike team...while 18 smiled at the sight of her brother killing their 'creator' as he landed a kick that dislocated Gero's head from his body before it rolled in front of the Saiyans.

"Damn the both of you! I...gave you...both...life!" Unfortunately for Gero, those were his last words before 17 coldly brought his foot down on his head, killing him for good.

"So you did end up killing that deranged bastard after all. At least that hasn't changed." Kamiccolo said with a smirk, knowing that at least the Androids killing Gero hadn't changed much.

17 looked up and saw the 2 future warriors and saw that they were a Saiyan from the tail that was moving around and the other one was a Namekian who looked like Piccolo in almost every way except the clothing. While this was happening, 18 let Android 16 out of the pod and he got out. "Hey there, big guy, glad to be out after all these years?" But the big Android only said nothing. "What's wrong, cat got your tongue, or are you the strong silent type?"

17 walked up to them and spoke. "That doesn't matter. Let's go."

"Where?"

"We're going to need to test our abilities and they're the perfect tests for when we go after Kakarot and Fasha. After all, you were created to kill the 2 Saiyans, correct?" 17 asked 16.

This got a reaction out of the 3rd Android as he looked at them. "That's correct."

"I see. Mention Kakarot and Fasha and he talks." 17 said, now knowing how to get 16 to talk.

"He only responds to what Gero programmed into him. He's not a failure, he's just focused." 18 said, knowing that 16 only responded to Kakarot and Fasha because of his programing.

"Well, as much as I hate the idea of following Gero's orders, I don't wanna stand here all day and do nothing. Hey you 4, why don't we move to a different location to fight? Hate for any innocent people to be caught in the middle of it." 17 said humbly, shocking the Future warriors as they never expected this.

"Let's play along for now. If North City isn't their target, we'll at least let them pick the location." Kamiccolo said, seeing that the Androids were different from how they were acting.

After letting them through, the Androids took flight along with the warrior princes but the future warriors fired energy blasts inside the lab, destroying it completely, making the Androids smile. "Well done you 2, you just saved us the trouble of doing that ourselves." 18 said impressed.

They flew until they landed on a road and faced each other. "17, why'd we land here?" 18 asked with curiosity.

"Well, depending on if we win, we're going to wait until someone comes by with something we like, and then take it for a spin." 17 answered.

"I see. Still got some human left in you, huh?"

"16 knows what I'm talking about. I bet he was totally a car guy before Gero changed him." 17 said with a smile addressing 16.

"Negative. I...was never a human." The completely robotic Android revealed, surprising the other 2.

"So... you weren't made from a human being?" 17 asked, surprised a little.

"That means he's a far different from the 2 of us." 18 said, now knowing how 16 was different from her and her brother.

" _That's weird. If Gero was already good enough to build 16 from the ground up, why'd he bother using real humans as a starting point for 18 and me?"_ 17 thought to himself, wondering why Gero even bothered turning humans into Androids when he was already smart enough to build 16 from scratch.

"Well I suppose that doesn't matter anymore, 17, he's dead now so what he did to you and your sister won't happen to anyone else ever again." Kamiccolo told the Android as he landed, having read his mind when he saw that he and his sister were surprised at hearing that 16 was made from the ground up.

"We... suppose you're right... whoever you are." 18 said with a small smile.

"But enough talking, it's time to get down to the fighting." Vegeta told them before he and Piccolo transformed and powered up to the maximum, eager to test their abilities on stronger opponents.

"Whoa. What did you guys just do?" 17 asked curious.

"You'll see soon enough, but if you both win, where is your next destination?" Piccolo asked, wondering where the Androids would go if they won.

"To Kakarot and Fasha house...to kill them. But Gero told us about the heart virus that they've got right now. Which is why we're going to take our time until they get better. Fighting them now would be just a waste." 18 answered.

"Well, too bad you'll never get that chance, because we're going to kill you both right now! No one defeats those 2 but my brother and myself. No one else has the right to that honor!" Vegeta told them.

"Yeah we know about your desire to beat them in combat. You 2 have made that clear a lot of times." 17 said with annoyance. "How about this: I'll take the Namekians and 18 takes the Saiyans? Unless 16 wants to fight with them."

"No. I was created only to kill Kakarot and Fasha." 16 said in a monotone voice before looking at a bird that landed on a tree, making him smile gently at the sight, which didn't go noticed by the future warriors.

"Challenge accepted, Android. But be warned, we'll be going all out." Kamiccolo said before he and Trunks transformed and powered up to their maximum before the battle began.

Vegeta and Trunks fight 18 while Piccolo and Kamiccolo faced 17. The two Saiyans were evenly matched for 18, as they matched blow for blow and even knocked her to the ground, ripping her jacket and tearing her clothes, even bruising her a bit. The Namekian/Saiyan hybrids were evenly matched with 17...even though he was faster and barely evaded several of their blows. Vegeta and Trunks had attempted to end their battle against 18 by firing their signature techniques: Galick Gun and Buster Cannon...which 18 easily evaded and countered with a Power Blitz, landing a direct hit. Kamiccolo conjured his energy blade and while Piccolo distracted him, the younger Namekian used the opportunity to slice through 17, cutting his shirt and barely cutting through his chest. The Namekians/Saiyan hybrids used the shock of 17 to fire a combined Kamehameha and Galick Gun, hitting the Android and sending him crashing into the ground. This distracted 18 long enough for the Saiyans to land a team knee to her midsection and fire a combined Galick Gun and Finish Buster technique, sending her crashing into the ground where her brother did.

The Androids got back up and 18 had paralyzed Vegeta by landing a powerful kick to his spine and arm and shattering Trunk's left knee and right shoulder blade, along with destroying his sword, making them turn back to normal. 17 had defeated Piccolo with his High Speed Rush technique, sending him crashing through the highway they fighting on and crippling Kamiccolo also, sending him flying/crashing through a number of trees and had a branch impaled through his left shoulder and lower abdomen, making them turn back to normal as well.

After seeing Kamiccolo, 18 quickly rushed to the young Namekian warrior and pulled him off the tree before gently laying him down next to the Saiyans, with 17 doing the same thing with Piccolo. "Quite amazing. These 4 gave us a challenging fight." The male Android said with a smile, complementing the warrior princes and the future warriors.

"Indeed they did. But it's also strange. It seems those strange glows have faded and their hair and patches are back to normal." 18 said with confusion.

"Yeah. But I'm more curious about these 2 young ones. This young boy's got the tail of a Saiyan but I don't have any files on him." 17 said as he looked closely at Trunks and noticing his tail.

"I'm more curious about this Namekian. I don't know if you noticed but he resembles Piccolo in every way, except his clothes, but be has Saiyan armor. And that green energy sword almost killed you." 18 said with concern as she remembered that energy blade had almost killed her brother.

"Let's not think about it too hard. I got a feeling we'll find out who they are soon. But still they put up quite the fight. If these guys are this strong, Kakarot and Fasha are just as strong. Let's give these guys some Senzu beans. Don't wanna leave them like this." 17 said as they found the Senzu beans and put them in the warriors' mouths before flying off with 16.

After the warriors healed their wounds, they began to talk. "So those Androids even knew about the Senzu beans, huh?" Piccolo asked, already knowing the answer.

"Indeed. But we at least stood a chance. I heard them say that we put up quite the fight. And your energy sword nearly killed the black-haired one. I assume that in the 3 years we trained to increase our power after becoming a Super Saiyans and a Super Namekian, you both did the same thing, right?" Vegeta asked the future warriors.

"Yes. We came up with the idea to do non stop training after we got back. The Androids in our time decided to take a 'break' during that time so we trained as hard as we could until it was time to come back. It seems like it paid off a bit." Trunks revealed.

"But there's also something else: as we've all seen, these Androids aren't like the ones we're used to dealing with. When we fought them, we were somewhat evenly matched. The Androids in our time were never this strong, but with our increased power we managed to get somewhat evenly matched with these Androids." Kamiccolo revealed, explaining that the Androids from this timeline weren't the Androids he and Trunks were used to.

"But we all know that they're going after Kakarot and Fasha. You 2 go to their home and move them somewhere safe. Vegeta and I have a plan of our own." Piccolo requested.

"What? But Piccolo you have to last us stay. Please let us help you and Vegeta with whatever you have planned." Trunks said, begging them to let them stay with them.

"Trunks, I understand you want to assist me and Piccolo, but Raditz, Gine and the others need you and Kamiccolo more. If the Androids find them, you both will be their best chance to fend them off and get the others to safety until Kakarot and Fasha are well." Vegeta said in a fatherly tone before offering him a hand to shake and statec in the same tone. "I'm counting on you...my son."

Trunks was shocked that Vegeta figured out who he was but then remembered that he said Kamiccolo's name before he fought with Gero before stating with a soft smile and shook his father's hand. "I'll make you proud...Dad."

"You be careful as well...my son." Piccolo said in a fatherly tone before he shook hands with his future son, making the younger Namekian smile.

"You have my word...father." Kamiccolo said before the young warriors watched as their fathers flew off.

"Where do you think they're going?" Trunks asked.

"Well, that direction leads to Kami's lookout, which means that there's only one way my father thinks he'll surpass the Androids power now." Kamiccolo said, remembering what he was told about his father and counterpart before they split into 2 Namekians and if they ever reunited, they would be stronger than any Super Namekian that had ever lived.

"Wait. You mean... Piccolo's going to?"

"Yeah. He's going to remarge with Kami to obtain the power they once had when they were a single Namekian so very long ago. And with the Saiyan blood he has in his veins and the Super Namekian transformation, he'll be stronger than any Namekian that's ever lived. My father can't stand Kami, so there's no doubt in my mind that he'd never even consider merging with him unless it was a last resort. And from what I know about him, it'll be the greatest sacrifice he'll ever make."

"Yeah. It would also explain why he never did it in our time. He probably thought that with the Super Namekian transformation, he'd have all the strength he needed. But unfortunately, the Androids in our time aren't like the ones we're used to."

"Yeah. But enough talking, let's go." Kamiccolo said before used his power to don his vest and they flew off to Kakarot and Fasha's home.

 **Later at the Lookout**

Kami had seen everything that had happened and sensed his counterpart's mind. "So Piccolo, you've made your decision. It would seem that the time is drawing near for the 2 halves of our being to be made whole once again."

The warrior princes had just landed on the Lookout, with Piccolo using his power to don his cape and turban and Vegeta unwrapping his tail from his waist before landing. Mr Popo was startled before Kami teleported beside him. They stood there for a few minutes until Piccolo spoke. "Am I correct in assuming there's no reason for us to explain why we've come to see you?"

"Yes you are. You and I were- well, that is to say your father and I were once a single being long ago. So sufficient to say I know your mind well." Kami answered my as he knew his counterpart's mind all too well.

"Good. That'll save us all some time." Vegeta said, not wanting to waste any time with explaining things.

"Oh I never thought the day would come when you and I would resolve our differences and unite once again." Kami said a humorous smile.

"Don't get the wrong idea, old man, It's not a merger. I simply want to absorb you and your power to enhance my Saiyan abilities. If the Earth has to do without the dragon balls, then so be it." Piccolo said with seriously, thinking that if he could become strong enough to kill the Androids, the dragon balls being useless was a small price to pay.

"No, you can't! Kami, why would you?" Popo asked with fear in his voice.

"Stay out of this, Popo, this is between the two of them!" Vegeta told the black skinned human.

Kami squeezed his staff in anger but stopped when he realized that Piccolo had a point. "I no longer serve a purpose alone. Somewhere along the way, the gap between our powers only increased. As Piccolo fought against one gastly foe after another and became stronger with each fight, my own strength diminished to nothing."

"Powerful or not, I won't let you speak this way. You're still Kami, wise and gentle guardian of the Earth." Popo said, defending his master and friend by reminding him of who he was, even if he wasn't as powerful as he used to be.

Kami turned to his friend. "Mr. Popo, calm yourself please. Trunks and Kamiccolo, who defeated Frieza and his father. The 2 of you, whose power surpasses that of your sons could barely stand against the Androids and prevail. The presence suggests an outcome so dire that...I fear not even Kakarot or Fasha will be unable to stop them once they're cured. Perhaps the only way to answer this threat is for Piccolo to absorb me."

"Right you are. What the Earth needs now isn't a gentle guardian, but warriors, warriors with the strength and cunning to crush those Androids before it's too late. And it's not just myself I'm talking about. My Saiyan brethren need to get stronger as well. It's obvious that Super Saiyan and Namekian aren't enough if we can get beaten by cyborgs. And if that's true, we'll go even beyond that, and I know that the key to that is on this Lookout." Piccolo said, knowing that Kami knew of a way his Saiyan brethren could go beyond the Super Saiyan and Namekian barriers.

"Yes. But...let things unfold a bit more." Kami told them.

"Unfold?! Are you crazy, old man?!" The Saiyan Prince yelled, not believing what he'd just heard.

"No, Vegeta. I'm only saying that It would be foolish to act not before we can surmise if they are a threat to the Earth."

"Waiting for things to play out is foolish! You've seen how powerful they are!" Piccolo said, not believing that the 'guardian of Earth' would want to wait before acting.

"I've seen that _you_ are the ones to start the fight... and more importantly that they didn't even make an effort to kill you." Kami countered.

"You disgust me, old man. While you've just been looking down on the world from the safety of your throne, the true warriors have been risking our lives to save it! Didn't hear the warning both our sons gave us?! Their future is in ruins because of those Androids!" Piccolo said with disgust, not believing his counterpart would risk the future because he wanted to wait.

"Yes. But they also said that the Androids you fought against are far different from the ones they faced in their time. The implications of this fact remain unclear."

"Meaning what?! That they're just misunderstood and they want to be friends?!" Vegeta yelled.

"I'm not saying that, I'm only suggesting that we assess the situation in greater detail before resorting to my counterpart's radical proposal." Kami countered.

"Spineless coward." Piccolo said before calming himself. "Very well, as you wish." He said before walking a few feet away and sitting down to wait. "We wouldn't want to act rashly."

Vegeta sat down to join his brother and sat down in front of him to image train with him before speaking. "Let's just hope that when you finally come to your senses, there's still a world left for us to save, especially if you care about Gine as much as we do."

 **Meanwhile with the future warriors**

Trunks and Kamiccolo were almost to Kakarot and Fasha's house when the young Namekian warrior spoke. "Trunks, I've been thinking about the Androids and think that... they're not like the Androids we know from our time."

"Yeah you're right. These Androids seemed to be more honorable and that 3rd one 16; he seemed quite gentle, especially around the birds that flew by...like he loved them." Trunks said, remembering that 16 smiled gently when those birds were around him.

"But we can't leave anything to chance. If those Androids begin attacking the Earth, we'll have to destroy them. Anyway, there'll be a time to talk more later, Kakarot and Fasha's house is straight ahead." The Namekian warrior said as he and Trunks landed in front of the house, where the earthling warriors were waiting outside.

"Hey, it's the future warriors, so you guys came back, huh?" Yamcha asked with humor.

"Yes, we did." Kamiccolo said while shaking their hands.

"So did you and the warrior princes beat the Androids?" Tien asked with interest.

"Unfortunately no. They beat us, but Vegeta and Piccolo are alive and looking for a way to increase their strength. You all should as well." Trunks told them. "There's 3 other Androids that make the 2 you guys saw seem like weaklings in comparison."

"Well, Bulma called and said that her, Chi Chi and Launch went to West City because they felt that Vegeta and Piccolo's sons would be safe there. We'll head there since it's close to protect them. And while we're there, we'll use the gravity room to train. You guys just take care of Fasha and Kakarot." Krillin said before they flew off to West City to train more.

Trunks went and knocked on the door and in 2 seconds, Gine opened the door. "Uncle Raditz, it's the Super Saiyan and Namekian from the future! They've come back!" She said with happiness as she hugged them both, which they returned before addressing Raditz.

"You hear everything outside, Raditz?" Kamiccolo asked the long-haired Saiyan.

"Yes. Fortunately we already prepared for this just in case. We've already got the aircraft that Bulma built for us and Kakarot and Fasha are already in it." Raditz said before they entered the aircraft and set course for Roshi's house. "So, sons of the warrior princes, what's your next move?" He asked, surprising both the future warriors.

"Wasn't hard to figure out, was it, Raditz?" Kamiccolo asked with a smirk.

"Well, a Super Saiyan and Super Namekian from the future. Those babies that we saw Bulma and Launch holding when we saw them again. It didn't take long for us to figure out that those 2 babies grow up to be the 2 of you." Raditz said as he explained how he knew about who they were.

"Yeah. Mommy and Daddy probably figured out that you're who baby Namekian grows up to be when they saw him. And with the Saiyan tail auntie Bulma's baby has, it wasn't hard to figure out who his Daddy was." Gine explained, knowing from what she saw of the babies and by seeing their grown up versions that they were one and the same.

"Well, assuming you know why we kept it a secret, I guess you both understand why, right?" Trunks asked.

"We do. So, what's your next move?" Raditz asked.

"Well, I know it sounds crazy but I was thinking that we could go back in time to where the Androids aren't activated yet. We could destroy them while they're still dormant." Trunks suggested.

"That's out of the question, Trunks. Like we discussed, the time machine isn't precise. Besides that, if we just go back to the past again, there's no guarantee that we'll be able to make it back to our own time. And another thing, it won't change anything that's already happened in this timeline. Even if we do destroy them like you suggested, it would only save the future of that world but this timeline wouldn't change at all." Kamiccolo explained, knowing that from what he's seen already, his friend/brother's suggestion wouldn't help this timeline.

"Hmmm. That makes sense. Kakarot and Fasha are the perfect example of that. The cure we gave them saved their lives here, but in our future, they're still dead and nothing's changed that fact. An alternate future exists for this timeline but not ours." Trunks said while looking at the sleeping Saiyan lovers.

"If all you're both saying is true, then why travel in time in the first place? The timeline you guys are from wouldn't reap any of the benefit." Gine asked them, wondering why they went back in time in the first place if their timeline wouldn't change no matter what.

"The Bulma from our time said that she was done living in a world with no hope because of the Androids. Any future where they didn't exist was good enough for her, even if she couldn't live in it herself." Kamiccolo explained.

"Of course, recon was the objective. She thought we might find a weakness to exploit by watching Kakarot and Fasha fight them. And if that wasn't enough, we were supposed to bring all of you back with us when you got stronger to fight the Androids in our time." Trunks added, getting lost in thought about his timeline before snapping out of it. "But the thing is, the past we've come to is so different that it throws a wrench in all those plans. Not only has the time of Kakarot and Fasha's heart virus different, but now there's one more Android we weren't prepared for, and for some reason they're a lot stronger than the ones we're used to."

"If you're both right, what was it that made things change so much in our timeline?" Gine asked, wondering what caused so many changes to this timeline.

"Perhaps...it was us. Me and Trunks going through time in the first place must have caused the changes and doing it only made things worse." Kamiccolo said, thinking that it was because of tphim and Trunks going to the past in the first place changed so many events that it made things worse for everyone in the present time.

"Don't overthink it, my friends. However bad it seems, the 2 of you have done some good. My brother and sister in law are alive and can watch their daughter grow. And what's even better, your fathers are still here able to do the same. And the present versions of you 2 get to grow up to know their fathers and all of us." Raditz said, reminding them of the good they've done.

"You 2 coming here did change things, some bad and some good, but you should focus on the good. Whatever comes our way, we'll handle it like we always do, especially with Mommy and Daddy here." Gine told them with a smile.

"Well, I think it's time we let Bulma know everything that's happened." Raditz said, wanting to fill his human friend in on everything as he pushed the speaker button to contact the Capsule Corporation.

" _Raditz, that you?" Bulma asked through the speaker._

"Yes. We're moving Kakarot and Fasha to Roshi's house because the Androids might be getting close to our home. The future versions of yours and Piccolo's sons are here as well." Raditz informed her. When Raditz figured out who Trunks and Kamiccolo were, he'd called Bulma and informed her of it, which after connecting the dots, she figured it out as well, but accepted it as she knew they would grow up to be the warriors they are now.

 _"That's good. Because I've got something urgent to tell them. Some people came across a weird looking vehicle they were hoping to claim but they couldn't operate it so they gave us a call to see if we could help them out. We asked them if they were sure it was a Capsule Corp vehicle and they said yes, so I asked them to send me a photo."_ She informed them as she picked up the picture of the vehicle. _"And not only is this Trunks and Kamiccolo's time machine I'm looking at, it's showing major signs of having been there for years_."

"What? That's impossible. We've got our time machine with us. It's in capsule form." Trunks said as he showed them all the box containing the capsule formed time machine.

"Trunks says he's got their time machine with them." Gine told her aunt.

" _Odd. The one I'm looking at is showing lots of moss and overgrown like it's been sitting there for years. Do you think it's possible that my future self managed to build 2 of these things?"_

"No. You were barely able to find the materials to make one." Kamiccolo informed her.

" _Well that's bizarre, because that make this one the exact same one you came here in. I'm positive. I'll send you a picture of it so you can see for yourselves."_ Bulma said as she did just that.

The future warriors looked at the picture and saw that it was the exact same time machine they possessed, shocking them. "She's right. This is the exact same machine Trunks and I came here in."

"Yeah. There's no question about it. But what does it mean? Does she know the location this photo was taken?" Trunks asked, beginning of get confused.

" _Yeah. It was taken in section 10-50 west. Are you and Kamiccolo going?"_

"Yes. Despite what our fathers want us to do, we have to see it for ourselves." Kamiccolo said, not wanting to leave Kakarot and Fasha said unprotected but knowing that this development was too strange to not investigate.

" _Mind if I come with? It's not that far for me."_

 _"_ Sure we'll meet you there." Kamiccolo said, looking forward to meeting a younger version of his mother-like figure.

" _Alright. Meet you 2 there. Chi Chi and my mom can watch the babies."_ Bulma said before breaking off contact.

"Don't worry, guys, once we finish investigating we'll meet you guys at Roshi's." Trunks assured his fellow Saiyans before he and Kamiccolo flew off to where the supposed time machine was located.

When they were far enough away, Kamiccolo had a thought. "Trunks, I've been thinking about something. Dr Gero clearly didn't want to activate the other Androids because he knew how dangerous and uncontrollable they were, but we left him with no other choice, and when they were awoken they turned on him. Gero may have been evil but he wasn't an idiot. He would have had a backup plan in case they did rebel, like an emergency shutdown device, but if I'm right they most likely destroyed it so he couldn't shut them off again."

"Yeah. I've been thinking the same thing. But there's nothing we can do about it now that we destroyed his lab. We'll just have to find a way to deal with them the old fashioned way." Trunks said before he checked his watch and saw that they were close to where the other time machine was. "We're right on top of the area, so let's keep our eyes peeled."

"Got it." Kamiccolo said before they split up and looked for the time machine. In a matter of minutes, the young Namekian warrior found it. "Trunks, I found it!" The younger Namekian warrior called out before they both landed in front of the mossy and somewhat destroyed time machine, with Trunks unwrapping his tail from his waist.

It didn't take long for Bulma to get to where they were and land a few feet away from them. "Hey you 2, it's me." She said with a smile as she got out of the aircraft and walked up to them. "Wow Kamiccolo, you really do resemble your dad in every way, except the clothes. You know why your dad chose those clothes for you?"

Kamiccolo made an embarrassed face before speaking. "Well, the future you told me that my father chose them in order to honor the Namekian warrior who fought beside them against Frieza's soldiers on Namek. Said he wanted me to have similar clothing to his but with Saiyan armor to show that I was part Saiyan like he was, but with my own alterations, of course."

"That's right. Piccolo gave him the same clothing you wear with the same things. And if your younger version will grow up to be like you, he'll like it." Bulma said with a smile, knowing that if baby Kamiccolo would grow up to be like his future self, he'd like the clothing his father made for him.

"Here mom, look." Trunks said, getting their time machine out and uncapsuling it, revealing it to be the same one as the other one, only in prime condition.

"I guess that settles it then. This broken down thing can't be yours." Bulma said.

"No. There's only been 1 of these. As strange as it is, there's no other way, Bulma. This is the same one we came here in. Look." Said Kamiccolo as he brushed off some of the moss to reveal the word Hope. "Future you painted the word on this before we left, and it's on both of them."

"Yeah. But you can tell this one's been here for a while. Years by the looks of it." Bulma said, seeing that it would take years for moss to get on this machine.

Trunks flew up to the destroyed dome and noticed something. "The dome looks like it was melted from the inside. Which means something was in it." He said before opening the dome, getting in and seeing a light purple bizarre looking shell. "What's this? Looks like a weird looking coconut."

"Let me see." Bulma said, wanting to examine it. Trunks threw the object to Kamiccolo and he gave them to her. Bulma put the two together while examining it. "My best guess is that it's the shell of some kind of egg."

Trunks used the nearly powerless scanner and saw what year this time machine arrived and was shocked at the number. "Whoever or whatever used this machine arrived here from the year 788, 3 years after our first trip here. If it's still reading correctly, this machine landed 4 years ago. A full year before Kamiccolo and I defeated Frieza and his father."

"So that's the reason. This is why the events of this timeline have changed so much." Kamiccolo said with dread, knowing that this machine was the reason this timeline's events have changed so much.

 **Meanwhile at the Lookout**

Kami and Popo were observing the world below while Piccolo and Vegeta finished their image training and opened their eyes. "So this is how your counterpart spends his time. Spying on the world from his perch."

This made Piccolo smirk. "Pathetic. If it's a view of the action you want then let's get this merger over with and you'll be able to see it all up close and personal."

"So, it seems the feelings of doom that have haunted me for the last 4 years have little to do with the Androids at all. Something has come. Something from I know not where. The only thing I do know is that something far worse than the Androids is lurking in the world below." Kami said with fear in his voice, having felt something evil for the past 4 years that was worse than the Androids.

The warrior princes got up and Piccolo walked up to his counterpart and put a hand on his shoulder. "What are you talking about?! What do you mean that something's lurking down there?!"

"The time has come for me to relenquize my duties as guardian of the Earth and assume with you the mantle of a full fledged Namekian/Saiyan warrior." Kami said before shoving his counterpart back. "Take head, Piccolo, the foe that we must face is beyond imagining. The feeling of dread that harolds its coming is so strong, all past enemies,seven Frieza and his father pale in comparison."

" _Impossible! How could anything or anyone pale in comparison to Frieza and his father and brother?!"_ The Saiyan Prince thought to himself, not believing that nothing and no one could worry the old guardian more than Frieza and his father and brother. _"If this evil is more terrifying than the Androids, we'll have to ascend to even greater heights beyond Super Saiyan!"_

 **Meanwhile back with the future warriors and Bulma**

"I'm quite the genius, aren't I? I built a time machine, or I'm going to." Bulma said with enthusiasm and a smile.

"That's great, Bulma, but we can't leave it sitting here. Too many questions if someone finds it. For now let's put it in capsule form." Trunks said as he shrunk the machine into a capsule while Kamiccolo shrunk theirs, allowing Trunks to put them in his capsule box.

"I'll take the egg for study." Bulma said, wanting to study the egg to find out what hatched from it.

"Listen,tell everyone to meet up at Roshi's house to be informed of the news. 3 other Androids got activated and they're stronger than us. The combined strength of us and our fathers were barely evenly matched with them." Kamiccolo told his mother figure.

"That strong, huh? Wait. Where are your fathers?" Bulma asked, wondering where Vegeta and Piccolo were.

"They went to the Lookout. My father is choosing to merge with Kami and become strong enough to fight the Androids again. From what the future you told us, Kakarot and Fasha trained there and became evenly matched with father. If there's a secret to get even stronger, it's more than likely at the lookout." Kamiccolo explained, thinking they could find a way to become strong enough to beat the Androids in the present time and their own.

"Hey guys, take a look at this!" Trunks called out, making the Namekian warrior and Bulma walk up to him and they saw a big strange brown insect-like shall.

"What is that thing?" Bulma asked with fear.

"Whatever it is, it smells like cheese in the sun." Trunks said as he touched it.

"It's obviously a shall from something. Look at the crack in its back. Whatever shed this must still be close by because this substance is still fresh." Kamiccolo said as he got a purple substance on his hand from inside the shell. "This must have hatched from that strange egg and went underground for 4 years until it got big enough to shed this shell."

"Mom, get back in your aircraft and go back home now. Whatever this thing is, it's obviously not friendly. We'll head over to Roshi's house and guard Kakarot and Fasha until they're healed." Trunks told his mother's past self, knowing that whatever the thing that shed this skin was dangerous.

"Ok. You both come by West City sometime. Your grandma and grandpa would like that." Bulma told them before quickly grabbing the egg, getting into her aircraft at heading back to West City.

The Future warriors began flying to Roshi's house when Kamiccolo spoke. "Trunks, the hell was that thing back there?"

"It's hard to say."

"But what we do now is that it came here a year before us, so it's been here for 4 years? Why didn't Kami warn anyone about it? He must have felt something was wrong." Kamiccolo said, knowing that his father's counterpart must have felt the creature but wondering why he never told anyone else about it.

"Who knows why he didn't tell us. But the bigger question is who sent it here?" Trunks asked, wondering who or what sent that creature to this timeline.

"I got a feeling that question will be answered soon enough, and it's probably not going to be a good answer." Kamiccolo said, getting a feeling that they'd know what that thing was very soon.

 **Later with Bulma**

The blue haired woman was still flying to West City when the news came on. "We interrupt this program for a special report: approximately 1 hour ago, all contact with Ginger Town, a small City at the outskirts of West City was all of a sudden lost. According to our team on the scene, all of them simply vanished without a trace. Not a single person can be accounted for."

"Ginger Town? Wait. That's city's close to where we discovered the other time machine." Bulma said before she got her radio and contacted Roshi's house.

 **The same time at the Kame house**

The phone rang and Gine picked it up. "Yes?"

" _Little Gine, are you and your parents at the Kame house right now?"_

"Of course, auntie Bulma. Mommy and Daddy are resting and their doing ok." Gine said with a smile, knowing her parents were ok.

" _That's great. Listen, turn on the TV to channel 872. I just caught a news report on it about Ginger Town."_

"Ok." Gine said as she did just that.

"We now have new information on the crisis in Ginger Town. According to this note our reporter handed me, clothing belonging to the victims are believed to be littered around the area." A reporter said, confusing Gine, Raditz and Roshi. "One of our reporters has just arrived. We take you to the scene now." The reporter said before the TV cut to the reporter in Ginger Town.

"Yes. We're at the site now and looking at the clothing of 15'000 people who have mysteriously vanished. The empty outfits lay on the ground as if the people who'd been wearing them seem to have melted away. This rifle here clearly shows that they had mounted a defense at whatever took them."

"Took them? Do think it might be those other Androids?" Raditz asked, thinking that could be the only case.

" _No. It wasn't them. Don't just take my word for it. Trunks and Kamiccolo will agree with me 'cause this clearly has to do with the other time machine we found. They'll fill you all in as soon as they get there_." Bulma told them before hanging up.

As soon as she did, said warriors landed and came in the house. "Hey guys, what's up?" Trunks asked.

"Get over here. You 2 have to see this." Gine said urgency as she brought them to the TV and showed them the news. They watched for a few minutes and heard screaming and gunfire before the TV reporter looked scared and afraid before the screen turned to static, causing the Saiyans and Roshi much worry. They turned it to another news channel but only heard the same gunfire and screaming before it got quiet again.

 **Meanwhile at the Lookout**

Kami looked down on the Earth again and saw that the evil he'd become haunted by was even worse then he thought, irritating the warrior princes. "What is it? Snap of it, old man, what's going on down there?!"

"Speak, you old fool! Tell us!" Vegeta yelled, wanting to know what his brother's counterpart saw.

"What manner of an evil monstrosity is this?" The old guardian asked, horrified at what he was seeing.

"What? What are you talking about?! Talk, you old fool, what's monstrous?!" Piccolo demanded.

When Kami didn't say anything, the warrior princes were even more irritated. "This is completely ridiculous, old Namekian! We will not be kept in the dark any longer! You will tell us exactly what you saw now!" Vegeta told the old Namekian.

After a few more seconds, Kami finally spoke. "Fine. So be it." He said as he looked at them.

"Finally. Now talk, old man, what's going on down there?" Piccolo asked.

"Why go through all the trouble of using words? Once you and I have merged into a single Namekian, Piccolo, you will know what I saw." Kami said before he walked in front of Piccolo and dropped his walking stick, having finally made his ultimate decision.

This surprised the warrior princes but Popo became afraid. "No Kami, please don't."

"So you finally came to your senses, old man? Good." Vegeta said with a smirk.

"But first Piccolo, hold out your hand. There is something else I must give you." Kami said, making Piccolo confused but did as he requested. When Piccolo gave Kami his hand, a bright green aura surrounded Kami before transferring to Piccolo until it was done. "From this point on, my counterpart, the mantle of the guardian of Earth as well as ownership of the dragon balls and the knowledge of how to create and use them, is now yours. Fasha told me that there was a great successor out there that would take my place and now I realize that the one she mentioned...was you. And when we unite, you'll have my power and my vast knowledge." He explained, shocking Piccolo before he nodded in understanding, accepting his new position. "Now...place your hand upon my chest."

"Of course." Piccolo said while doing just that.

"But... Kami." Popo said, still afraid.

"There's nothing to fear, my loyal friend. The Earth will have the best of both worlds: a guardian and a warrior. Piccolo will be a fine successor. He's changed. The evil that had once filled his heart has all but faded away. Once we've merged, we will never be split again. He and I will be as one just like we were all those years ago. "But before I go... please tell little Gine...that I love her and that being her grandfather was the greatest honor."

"We will, old man, we promise." Vegeta said softly, sharing the old Namekian's love and fondness for the young Saiyan girl as much as himself, his brother and her family and earthling friends.

"Thank you so much. And thank you for all your years of service... Mr Popo." Kami said with 1 last gentle smile, making Popo shed tears before Kami yelled out as he glowed in a Namekian fusion aura for a few minutes before the aura and Kami went into Piccolo in an explosive display of power before the light vanished, along with Kami's body.

Vegeta and Popo uncovered their eyes and watched as Piccolo stood up, now a complete super Namekian before turning to his brother. "Brother, there's a way to get stronger and more powerful in this lookout. It's a room that allows you to gain a year's worth of training in just 1 full day. But only 2 people are allowed to go in at the moment. I need you to meet up with our brethren and inform them about this. Meanwhile, I'm heading down there to deal with the monster that Kami saw. Do you understand?"

"I do, brother, good luck. And I sense your complete power now. It's truly worthy of the Saiyan race, our race." Vegeta complimented as he shook his brother's hand.

"Thank you, brother." He said with a smile before the warrior princes began to walk to the ledge of the lookout.

"If you can hear me, Kami, please take care of yourself." Popo said, hoping his friend could still hear him inside the new Guardian of Earth and his new master.

"I'm not Kami nor Piccolo now. I'm only a Namekian who's long since forgotten his true name, but you can still call me Piccolo." The Namekian Prince and new Guardian of Earth told him before stopping and waving at him. "Farewell, my friend." He said, speaking for Kami before the warrior princes flew down to the Earth while passing Korin's tower.

" _Goodbye, old friend."_ Korin thought sadly, knowing that he will never see his old friend again but knew it needed to be done.

When the warrior princes got far enough down, they nodded to each other before splitting up, with Vegeta going to the Kame house and Piccolo headed to Ginger Town to confront the monster terrorizing its people.

 **Meanwhile back at the Kame house**

The Saiyans and Roshi were still watching the news and had been told about the creature that came out of the insect-like shall. When the news report said that all contact with the team in Ginger Town failed, they realized that they must have fallen victim to the monster as well.

"So, you think the creature who came out of that shall you found is responsible for what's going on in that city?" Raditz asked the future warriors.

"There's no doubt about it, Raditz. It does make the most sense since it was nearby." Trunks said, knowing that was the only case.

"Trunks, come on. We're going to get Ginger Town to take care of that freak." Kamiccolo said while heading for the door.

"Are you crazy, Kamiccolo?" Raditz asked, afraid for his Namekian friend's future son.

"Don't worry Raditz, we can turn Super Saiyan and Namekian if things get bad. Besides, what we have to worry about is the Androids, not some overgrown bug." Trunks said, knowing that the Androids were still out there somewhere.

"Ok. But you guys be careful, please?" Gine asked with concern for the 2 warriors.

"We promise, Gine. You just stay here with your uncle and keep your parents safe." Kamiccolo said with a smile before he and Trunks flew off to Ginger Town.

 **Meanwhile in the town**

The new and improved Namekian Prince and Guardian of Earth landed in the empty streets of the deserted town looking for what was terrorizing its people. He walked while keeping his eyes peeled until he stopped when he heard something.

Suddenly, the creature that Kami saw had show itself by walking in front of Piccolo while dragging an unconscious human. The creature was insect-like but walked upright. It had two sections of its head that shot off in a V-shape resembling a boomerang-shape, orange color parts near its abdominal area, the back of its head, and even near its groin area, along with an orifice-like mouth. It had two wings which are both emerald green with black spots, an emerald green and lime green mix all over its exoskeleton including head, arms, legs, tail and hands, along with black spots. The creature had five human fingers and three toes just as similar as Frieza and King Cold, but had what looked like a stinger included at the end of it. It had black sections as well near its abdominal area, in the middle between the two sections on its head, and even the black part of the opposite side of iss tail. It even had azure veins in both of its arms, legs, and even some in the joints in its upper body. And its eyes were pink with thin reptilian-like slits.

"It took you long enough, you monster." Piccolo said with hate for the insect-like creature.

 **There you go, my friends, I'm declaring the Android saga officially complete because with Cell around now, he's the bigger threat. Piccolo is now the new Guardian of Earth, which will play a bigger role later in the next saga. Rate and review. See you when I see you, my friends.**


	27. Cell saga part 1

**Here we go, my friends, the beginning of the Cell saga has begun. Things in this chapter will be mostly the same but with a little bit of changes. Other than that, nothing else to say. Enjoy the entertainment, guys.**

As Piccolo stared at the ugly insect-like creature, he began to sense something strange but familiar power coming from within it, much to his shock. "That power. Why does it feel like it's coming from this thing? This is impossible. It doesn't make any sense." The human that the creature had in his hand woke up and saw Piccolo before begging the new Guardian of Earth to help him, even offering him money. But the Namekian Prince was only looking at the creature. "I don't know if you understand what I'm saying, but let that human go. However measly, his life has value."

The creature did let the human go but then stabbed him with the sharp end of its tail before slowly extracting all of the organic matter of the man, much to Piccolo's shock as the human yelled at agonizing pain before he was absorbed completely, leaving only his clothing behind.

The creature then looked at the Namekian Prince before speaking in a male voice. "I will absorb you next. Submit, prince Piccolo." He said in a raspy like voice, shocking Piccolo that he knew his name before he took a stance and began to grow a little before his strange and familiar power began to increase in an explosion that left a small crater.

The power the insect like creature gave out was felt by every one of the Z-Warriors as well, including the Saiyans, earthling warriors and the future warriors, who all felt the powers of Frieza and his father, Vegeta and Piccolo...and even Kakarot and Fasha all in 1 place, which confused everyone, especially Raditz and Gine as Kakarot and Fasha were still in bed recovering.

"Tell me what kind of creature you are right now!" Piccolo demanded, wanting to know who this abomination was.

"You don't need to know. I try not to make a habit of talking to my food." The creature said, referring to Piccolo as his food.

"Tell me! I'm not gonna ask you again!"

"Really."

The Namekian Prince and new Guardian of Earth then smirked. "I typically like to know who I've killed, but in your case I'll make an exception."

"Hahahahahaha! The mighty prince Piccolo intends to kill me, not likely." The creature said as he laughed.

"I don't know where you encountered the name of Piccolo...but." The Namekian Prince said before powering up but not transforming. The power coming from Piccolo was enough to make a bigger explosion and crater then the one the creature made when he increased his power. It even made winds strong enough to push the ugly freak back before stopping himself as the light died down. ...unfortunately for you, I'm not him but I am still the mighty Namekian Prince!" Piccolo finished as he chuckled.

"You're not him?" The creature asked with confusion before deciding to play along. "Alright I'll play along. If you're not Piccolo then who are you?"

"That won't matter once you're dead, you freak."

 **Meanwhile with the Future warriors**

Trunks and Kamiccolo were still flying out to Ginger Town when they felt another power surge. "Whoa Kamiccolo, did you feel that, too?"

"Oh yes. Another power increase in Ginger Town. Looks like that creature isn't the only thing waiting for us." The young Namekian/Saiyan hybrid said before he looked surprised before smirking proudly. "Wait. I know who it is. It's my father!"

"So Piccolo really did what you said he'd do? He remerged with Kami?" Trunks asked, knowing that was the most likely case.

"Oh yes. And since father was powerful before, with Kami recombined with him, he's now a complete Super Namekian/Saiyan hybrid. Now his power should far surpass the Androids." The young Namekian warrior said proudly, knowing that his father is now a complete Super Namekian who was more than capable of defeating the Androids now.

"It's amazing. But then again, he and the others have managed to get far stronger in the past from what they once were. And if uncle Piccolo can get stronger, so can we." Trunks said with a smile, knowing that if his Namekian hybrid uncle could get that powerful, so could he and Kamiccolo.

 **Back at the battlefield**

Piccolo continued to power up to his maximum base form strength while smirking as lightning formed around him and the pebbles broke with the shockwaves of his new power. "Maybe I should thank you for killing all the earthlings here, whatever you are. That'll make it easier for me to kill you!"

Piccolo then charged up an energy wave, making the creature a bit afraid before it got into a blocking stance before the Namekian Prince fired, sending a big blast at the ugly insect-like creature that destroyed a large portion of the city.

 **Meanwhile with the Androids**

The Androids had stolen a van and had been driving to Kakarot and Fasha's house, with 16 giving them the location as it was in his programing. But as they drove, they felt a huge shockwave that caused 17 to stop the van and they got out of the vehicle.

"17, did you feel that?"

"Yeah. It happened far away, but where?"

"West City. The Outskirts of it." 16 answered. "2 powerful individuals are in combat right now."

"Wait. You're equipped with a power rader? Why didn't you tell us?" 17 asked.

But 16 just smiled. "Because you didn't ask." He said, making the 2 cyborgs smile back.

"Fair enough. Do you know who's fighting?" 18 asked, thinking about helping whoever was fighting.

"Fighters are unknown. Neither one is in my database, but from what I sensed, 1 of them has power equal to your own." 16 answered, unknowingly referring to Piccolo while not knowing the Namekian Prince was holding back his true power.

"Well, the only ones who could be that strong are the Saiyans. Maybe something caught their attention if one of them are fighting like this right now." 17 said with concern for the ones who fought them.

"Think we should help them? Whatever it is that has one of them powering up like this might be a danger to the planet." 18 said with concern for the Saiyans and the people of Earth.

"No. I'm sure the other Saiyans are heading there now. If they combine their powers, they should be able to handle whatever this thing is. It's happened before in the past. Let's go." 17 told them before he, his sisters and 16 got back in the van to keep heading to Fasha and Kakarot's home.

 _"Whoever it is_ , _I hope you'll be alright."_ 18 thought, along with 16.

 **Meanwhile back at the battlefield**

The ugly insect-like creature burst out of the rubble of the destroyed city and flew into the air while Piccolo watched. The creature chuckled before he shockingly charged up a Special Beam Cannon before firing it but Piccolo deflected it. The creature tried to rush attack the new Guardian of Earth but he saw it coming and dodged before he delivered a spinning kick to his back and then punched the creature away before delivering another kick to his back. The creature righted himself before attempting to land a roundhouse kick on Piccolo but he flew into the air and the creature followed before they began trading blows before the Namekian Prince landed a hard punch that sent the ugly freak to the ground.

"Is that the best you can do, monster? My senses told me you'd be a bigger threat then this. You holding back or something?" Piccolo asked.

"Hahahahahaha! You are a formidable opponent, Namekian Prince. Never mind how easily I could kill you once my firm is perfected." The bug-like creature said, complementing the Namekian/Saiyan hybrid.

But what he said surprised Piccolo. "Perfected? Wait! So that's why you absorbed all the people here!"

"Yes. I take their bioenergy for myself."

"Tell me something, you freak, who's idea was it to send you back to our timeline in the 1st place, another of your disgusting kind?" Piccolo demanded, thinking that this creature was one of an entire race of things like him.

This surprised the creature before he answered. "I'm the one who sent me here. That time machine was too small for this body, so I had to revert to my egg form in order to fit inside. But I'm surprised you figured out how I got here so easily. That being said, I think you should recognize this all too well. But I will give you a hint anyway: it's the technique that belongs to someone that you desire to defeat in combat so obsessively." He said before getting into a very familiar stance that Piccolo knew all too well: Fasha's Full power energy wave attack.

"No...it... can't be!" Piccolo said with shock, not believing that this freak knew the signature technique of his Saiyan rival but the others also felt it, even from a great distance away.

A familiar pink energy formed in the creature's hand before he aimed at the shocked Namekian. "Full power... energy wave... ATTACK!" He yelled before firing the blast, which Piccolo flew in the air to evade only for the creature to teleport behind him and grab him in a tight hold. "And now the feast." He said with a dark smile before putting his stinger in Piccolo's arm, making him yell in pain as his arm being drained until it was nothing but bone.

Piccolo headbutted him, making him let go before the Namekian Prince landed and held his now-useless arm before the creature landed and laughed. "Hahahahahaha! You may have managed to get away at the moment but without your arm, the tables have turned on you, Namekian Prince."

"You're...right. I can't keep my stance after what you just did. I have no chance in hell of beating you now." Piccolo said, seemingly surrendering.

"Ah. You know your fate has been sealed and so you choose to submit. But you're full of such power and strength that you'll practically fuel my evolution. Isn't that nice?" The creature said, offering Piccolo some constellation before he absorbed the rest of him.

"Before you do that, tell me who the hell you are! You have my energy and the energies of my brethren, all of our energies in one, even my rival's signature technique." Piccolo demanded.

"Oh very well, I'll tell you before I feed." The creature said, thinking there'd be no harm in telling the Namekian Prince since he'd be absorbed anyway. "My name is Cell, and I am an Android."

"What?!"

"I was created secretly in Dr Gero's laboratory." The creature now known as Cell explained.

" _Great. That lunatic again!_ " Piccolo thought to himself.

"Years ago, Dr Gero began collecting cell samples from the world's greatest fighters hoping to synthesize them into the perfect fighting machine. His research was successful but due to the extreme length of time the process would require, he abandoned it in faced of more immediate alternatives. And while he turned his attention elsewhere, his computer carried out the experiment, working day and night to create me. Additional cells were collected as well. From you, your greatest Saiyan rival, Kakarot and their daughter, as well as Raditz and your adopted Saiyan brother and fellow Saiyan Prince Vegeta. These cells were taken during the Saiyan invasion while you were all at the peak of your powers." Cell explained, telling Piccolo about his creation and how he was made from the cells from all the way back to when Vegeta and Nappa came to Earth.

"From all the way back then, huh? Well I guess that explains why your full power energy wave was so pathetic." Piccolo said mockingly.

"Wait, there's more: we were also able to get the cells of Frieza and his father during their brief stay on Earth. We would have collected the cells from the boy Trunks and your son Kamiccolo, but the computer had determined that there was already enough Saiyan and Namekian DNA within me."

"And how did you get the samples? We were the only ones there when Frieza's ship landed. We would have known if there was anyone else there." Piccolo said, not seeing how Gero got those cells when Frieza and his father were on Earth.

"The exact same way he got all his research: a fleet of tiny surveillance robots the size of common house flies, able to get in close without detection. As we speak, we're being watched right now." Cell said while pointing at a tiny bug-like robot that was watching.

"Damn thing!" Piccolo yelled before he destroyed the robot with an energy blast.

"Hahahahahaha! I'm afraid it's too late, Piccolo. The computer had plenty of samples already and the process is well underway. In 24 years time, I'll emerge. Dr Gero's final and greatest creation." Cell said with a laugh.

"Impossible! Trunks and my son destroyed Gero's lab! It's nothing but smithereens now!"

"Very clever but the computer is in a bunker below the lab." Cell countered.

"I see. So if you came here 4 years ago, why wait until now to show your ugly face?" Piccolo demanded, wondering why Cell waiting so long to show himself.

"Simple. As I said earlier, I was forced to turn into my egg form to fit inside the time machine. It took 4 years for me to mature into the form you see now." Cell explained.

"Then 1 last question: why did you come here from the future? You must have a reason for it."

"I was created to be the perfect fighting machine, but to achieve that status I require more than the energy of humans. I can't become perfect until I've absorbed 2 more of Dr Gero's creations: Androids 17 and 18." Cell revealed, shocking Piccolo as he remembered how strong the Androids were when became his team were fighting them. "However, in the future I came from, they no longer exist. Trunks and your son Kamiccolo made sure of that. But fortunately for me, they had a time machine ripe for the taking. Once I killed Trunks and your son, I reverted to my laravel state and came here, where I laid in wait for 4 years underground until my body matured again." Cell said darkly as Piccolo looked hatefully at him.

" _This monster...killed my son and nephew?! MY SON AND MY NEPHEW?!"_ Piccolo thought with hate for Cell as this was now personal for him as he now wanted to kill this monster for killing his son and nephew, even though they and their future selves were alive and well in this timeline. "Why would you choose to go back so far?"

"Who can say? Trunks had already set the coordinates for this timeline. I just pushed a button and here I was." Cell answered.

" _I see. Trunks and my son we're planning to come here to tell us that they destroyed the Androids in that timeline, but instead this monster showed up and hijacked it."_ Piccolo thought, understanding now why Cell arrived 4 years before his son and Trunks did.

"And the computer told me something else: once I've absorbed the Androids, I'll become the most powerful being the universe has ever known!" Cell said confidence.

"And what then? What purpose will it serve to gain that much power? What's your ultimate plan?"

"Plan? Who said anything about a plan? I want to become stronger because I want to become stronger! But it may just be the blood of all you Saiyans that fuel my desire for more and more power. Now, are we done talking?" Cell asked, wanting to feed on Piccolo and get even stronger to find the Androids and absorb them next.

"Yes. You've said more than enough." Piccolo said with a smirk before breaking his useless arm off, shocking Cell before he regrew a new arm. "Now it's time for you to die."

"You tricked me! It was all a ploy to get me to talk!" Cell said with fear, now realizing that the Namekian Prince faked submission in order to get him to reveal who and want he was.

"For someone who claims to share my DNA, you should have known about my regeneration ability. Hahahahahaha! It's over, Cell. Even with the energy you took from me, your power is still no match for me. But be honored that you'll die at the hands of the almighty prince Piccolo!"

But Cell was only backing away from the Namekian Prince. "Very well played. You sacrificed your arm knowing it would cause me to lure my guard. Very clever, far more clever then I'd expect from you."

"Don't give me credit, the idea was my weakling counterpart's." Piccolo revealed, giving his counterpart some credit for the idea.

"What?!" Cell asked before he realized what he meant. "So that explains it. You're not just Piccolo anymore, you've merged your powers with Kami's!"

"Indeed. Now you'll be the 1st to see what a complete Legendary super Namekian looks like." Piccolo said with a smirk. " _But the one thing he can't know is that I'm the guardian of Earth now and that the dragon balls can still revive the people he's killed."_

" _I see now. So if the guardian is gone, the dragon balls are as well, so there's no way to bring back anyone I've consumed. That works to my advantage."_ Cell thought evilly as he jumped back on a destroyed building, not knowing that the dragon balls were still active because of Piccolo being the new Guardian of Earth.

Suddenly, Kamiccolo and Trunks showed up and the young Namekian hybrid looked at his father before they saw Cell. "So that's what that thing from the egg grew into. It's grotesque." He said with disgust at Cell.

"Got that right." Trunks said, agreeing with his friend/brother.

" _Trunks and Kamiccolo...alive? Hmmm. They must be from another timeline. No matter, I've already killed them once. If it's true that history repeats itself, I'm sure the future will, too."_ Cell thought to himself as the future warriors landed beside Piccolo.

"Father, is that the creature that wiped out the people here?" Kamiccolo asked his father.

"Yes. Watch on for his tail, though. He uses that stinger to absorb people and grow even stronger." Piccolo advised them both.

"But why the hell does he have everyone's energy in one place?" Trunks wondered, not understanding how this ugly freak could have everyone's energy wrapped up in 1 place.

"That won't matter once he's dead." Piccolo told them.

"Someone's confident. Sorry to disappoint you but it's not gonna be that easy." Cell told them while his slit pupils looked at the sun briefly.

"Save it. You're outnumbered and outmatched. I'd say that the odds are stacked against you."

"I agree. It would seem my best option is to retreat for now." Cell said, making Piccolo move forward.

"Forget it! It'll take more than another weak full power energy wave attack to get past us, you freak!"

This shocked the future warriors as they had no idea that this creature could use Fasha's signature technique. "Wait. The full power energy wave attack? That technique belongs to Fasha. How's this freak know about it?." Trunks asked.

"Hahaha. Not just Fasha's signature technique, Trunks. I know her complete arsenal of attacks. And her husband Kakarot's as well, from the Kamehameha, the Kaio-Ken, and especially the Spirit Bomb." Cell told them, revealing that he knew all the Z-Warriors techniques.

"What?! He knows who we are?! I don't know how Kakarot and Fasha will take this abomination having their techniques." Kamiccolo said with surprise that this creature knew who they were and their techniques.

"What's this, Kakarot and Fasha are alive?! So they didn't die from the heart virus. Interesting." Cell said before looking at the sun again while planning his escape. "It would seem events in this timeline are very different from the one I know. Now if you'll excuse me, there are a couple of Androids that I need to find." He said before flying up to the sun. "And fair warning: don't try to stop me from reaching my perfect form, or the next time we meet it won't end so well for you, not if Piccolo is the best you have to offer!" Cell said before getting into a solar flare stance. "SOLAR FLARE!" Cell yelled before blinding the Saiyan and Namekian warriors before making his escape.

But because he was close to the sun, the blinding took a little longer to wear off before they regained their sight. "Damn it! We should have known he could do that. The Solar Flare is an easy technique to master. Any one of us could do it, even that freak." Kamiccolo said, knowing that anyone who's seen the Solar Flare could easily master it by seeing it enough times.

"I wouldn't bother trying to look for him in the air. If he knows our techniques, he surely knows how to suppress his energy and be smart enough to escape on the ground once he got far enough away from here." Trunks said, knowing that's exactly what he'd do.

 **Meanwhile with Cell**

The ugly insect-like creature was still running while keeping his energy hidden. "Hahaha. If those fools were following me, they'd already be here by now. All I have to do is keep my energy hidden, and they won't be able to track me. Hahahahahaha!" He said with an evil laugh while continuing to run. " _I have to keep hidden from Piccolo until I've absorbed enough energy to go on the offensive. As long as I don't stay in 1 place, I'll be fine."_ He thought before he jumped down into a road leading to another town as a bus carrying a sports team stopped in front of him. Cell looked up and saw Vegeta flying above. "Vegeta. So the Androids haven't killed him in this timeline and his power is greater than I expected." He said before turning around and eyeing the people with hunger. "I see no harm in absorbing more energy before I go."

 **Back with the Saiyans**

Piccolo was very angry that that freak escape when he could have easily killed him. "Damn it! What have I done? I could have easily beaten that monster! I should have never wasted time with questions!" He yelled as he powered up in anger before stopping when he saw Vegeta landing.

"Piccolo, what happened here?" Vegeta asked his brother and fellow Saiyan Prince.

"I'll tell you, but let's wait for Tien and Raditz first. They'll be here shortly." Piccolo said.

They waited for a few minutes before their fellow Saiyan and the 3 eyed warrior landed. "Piccolo, was that you who just powered up like that?" Raditz asked with a look of shock on his face.

"It was, Raditz." Piccolo answered.

"But how's that possible? That power we all sensed was off the charts compared to anything we've felt from you before." Tien said with the same look and tone of voice.

"Well, Piccolo needed to get stronger to fight the Androids again, so he recombined with Kami." Trunks answered for his Namekian uncle.

"So that's why you're so powerful now." Tien said with surprise, not believing Piccolo would ever do that before thinking of something. "Wait. What about the dragon balls?"

"That's an added bonus, Tien, before Kami was absorbed, he gave his mantle, ownership of the dragon balls and how to use them to Piccolo. So in short, Piccolo is Guardian of Earth now." Vegeta answered, wanting to ease his friend's worries.

 _"But what's our next move? I know I can easily destroy 17 and 18 now and possibly 16. If I can do that, Cell won't be able to absorb them."_ Piccolo thought to himself before turning to his brethren and began to tell them about Cell and what he was.

Needless to say, they were shocked beyond belief. "That's crazy. That abomination has our Saiyan DNA?!" Raditz asked with contempt for that vile creature.

"Yes. In order to stop Cell from reaching his perfect form, we'll have to find him and take him out or kill Androids 17 and 18. But we'll have to do it before he absorbs anymore innocent people to increase his power to be unstoppable." Piccolo told them.

"Damn it! It's like we're being mocked at every turn! After everything we've done to become the Super warriors of our race. Each time we go up, someone evil comes along to leave our power in the dust!" Vegeta said with frustration at his and his comrades power being mocked every time they get stronger.

"Not only that but that creature has Frieza and his father's DNA in him. That means as long as he lives, a piece of them still lives to curse us and our people!" Raditz said with hate for Cell as he carried Frieza and his father's DNA inside him.

"You forget Raditz, where there's a very strong enemy, we Saiyans see a challenge. Even if Cell does get stronger by absorbing more people or the Androids, we'll become even stronger than that. Right now most of us are Super Saiyans and Super Namekians but if that's not enough to kill Cell, we'll go beyond even that!" Vegeta told his comrade, saying his idea that he came up with at the lookout.

"Beyond... Super Saiyan? Is that even possible?" Tien asked with shock, not believing that it was possible for his Saiyan friends to go even beyond Super Saiyan.

"Trust me Tien, nothing is impossible when it comes to Saiyans breaking through their limits. If anyone can do it, we can. And to do that, we must gather at the lookout now. There is a room where we can get a year's worth of training in just 1 whole day: the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. If we all train in that room for a few days time, our strength should surpass Cell's, even if he absorbs the Androids or at the very least give us a chance against him." Piccolo told them.

"But 1st we should head back to Gero's lab and destroy the unfinished Cell. Then at least there won't be another one we have to worry about 24 years from now." Kamiccolo said, knowing that at least they wouldn't have to worry about the Cell from this timeline.

"Hey Raditz, wanna join us? I think you could use something to do to help out." Trunks asked his long-haired friend, thinking that Raditz could use something to do to help.

"Sure. Kakarot and Fasha are safe at Roshi's house. I'll help you both out and then get back to guarding my brother and sister in law." Raditz said with a smile, knowing he'd get a little exercise.

"We'll stay here and see if we can pick up Cell's trail. Tien, you go to Roshi's and guard Kakarot and Fasha. After you get there, contact Yamcha and Krillin and tell them to go there as well." Piccolo advised his 3 eyed friend.

"Sure. I'll be sure to fill in little Gine about everything, too. She has to know about this." Tien said, wanting his niece to be up to date on everything that's happened.

Piccolo walked up to his son and put his hand on his head before good light formed on him. "Kamiccolo, After you 2 destroy the lab containing Cell, head to the lookout and ask Popo to show you the Time Chamber. Once he does, use the knowledge I just gave you to make some modifications to it. I'll take a few days but it's crucial to our plan." Piccolo told his future son, making him nod in understanding before they all then split up and headed to do their assignments.

 **A little later with Raditz and the future warriors**

They'd gotten to the remains of Gero's lab and were looking for the bunker that contained the incomplete Cell. After blasting through some rubble, they found the bunker and went inside, seeing the computer and the tube containing Cell. "Raditz look, here he is. That's Cell, still in the tank." Kamiccolo said.

"Nasty little thing, isn't it?" Raditz said with disgust.

"Indeed."

"Hey guys, look at this: these are the blueprints for Android 17." Trunks called out, looking at blueprints for the designs for Android 17 and showing them to his friends.

"Anything else, like plans for Cell?" Kamiccolo asked.

"No. But if we get these to my mom, she can find a weakness in 17 and we can destroy him and 18, that way Cell will have no way of reaching his perfect form." Trunks said with a smile, knowing that Bulma could build a device that could shut down the Androids, but only as a last resort in case Cell was not destroyed first.

"Good. Let's destroy this place and get to Capsule Corp." Raditz said with a smirk before they began blasting the lab with ki blasts, with Trunks and Kamiccolo destroying the computer and Raditz destroying the tank and the unfinished Cell before they got back to the surface. "Time for the grand finale." Raditz said before he fired 1 last ki blast for good measure before they began flying away. "Hahahahahaha! That felt good. It's been a while since I've had that kind of fun."

"Glad you enjoyed it, Raditz. Listen, could you drop these off at my mom's? Kamiccolo and me are going to the lookout so Kamiccolo can modify the Time Chamber like uncle Piccolo said." Trunks said as he gave Raditz the blueprints.

"Sure. We'll join you at the lookout as soon as Kakarot and Fasha are fully recovered."

"Be careful, my friend who knows what'll happen while we're training." Kamiccolo advised his Saiyan comrade before they split up.

Raditz flew off to Capsule Corp and gave the blueprints to Bulma and her father, who began studying them carefully. "So, think you'll be able to find anything, my friends?"

"Of course. We'll let you know as soon as we find something, Raditz. You just get back to the others and we'll study these as best we can." Bulma said as she patted her friend's shoulder.

"How's your brother and sister in law, Raditz, are they still recovering?" Chi Chi asked with concern for her friends.

"They're well on their way to getting better, my friend. Once they're well, we'll train as best we can to stop Cell if he does get the Androids. You all stay here and keep the children safe." Raditz said gently before leaving and heading to Roshi's house.

 **Later at an aircraft hanger in another town**

A pair of siblings were running for their lives as Cell was closing in on them. They ran out of the hunger but tripped over before the ugly freak jumped into the air. But before he could absorb them, they were teleported away as Cell landed. He looked up and saw that it was Raditz who had saved the humans, making him smile evilly. "Why if it isn't Kakarot's big brother, coming out of hiding to save a bunch of weaklings."

"Go. Leave while you still can." Raditz told the humans.

"Of course, sir." The woman said before running to the airplane with her brother.

"Hahaha. Not what I was expecting, but in a way it's even better. Why would I waste my time with weak humans when I could have a Saiyan instead?" Cell asked with delight, knowing that absorbing Raditz would be far better than the humans.

"Shut the hell up, you freak!" Raditz said with anger as he got into a battle stance. "Kaio-Ken times 20!" He said before powering up to his maximum.

Cell tried to rush attack Raditz but he easily evaded while keeping away from his tail until he successfully got a good kick to his face and a few punches until he used the Solar Flare technique to blind Cell before he got under the plane and flew it into the air to get it flying faster.

Raditz looked and saw that Cell was gone until he saw that he was trying to absorb the humans. "Get away from them, you freak!" Raditz yelled he flew up and used used the same attack Fasha used against Nappa when he tried to choke Gine, sending him back off the plane.

"Now... it's time...to...DIE, SAIYAN!" Cell yelled before he tried to attack with his tail, which Raditz caught before pulling the bug-like creature to him and kneeing him hard before kicking him off the wing, giving Cell the opportunity to slip away before Vegeta and Piccolo caught up to them and landed on the wing.

"Damn it! He's already hidden his energy." Piccolo said with frustration.

"Raditz, are you alright?" Vegeta asked his comrade who powered down and unwrapped his tail from his waist.

"Yes. I was taking a shortcut to Roshi's and I just happened to come across Cell as he was about to absorb those humans." Raditz answered.

"You did the right thing, my friend. Don't worry, Cell will show himself again. And when he does, we'll be ready for him. Since we're just playing cat and mouse like this, let's get to Roshi's house." Piccolo said before they flew off.

 **3 days later at Roshi's house**

The warriors were watching the news and heard that Cell was still going from town to town and absorbing the population which means he was still becoming even stronger. "Damn it! There's no point in flying there and using aircraft is out of the question as well." Vegeta said with anger, knowing that both ways would be impossible to catch Cell without him fleeing again.

"Then head to the lookout now. Kamiccolo must already be done working on the Time Chamber. Raditz and I will stay here and guard Kakarot and Fasha." Piccolo told them, knowing they'd have to go through with their plan now before Cell got any stronger.

"Right. Gine, come with me." Vegeta told the young Saiyan girl, wanting Gine to come to the Lookout for training.

"Ok. Look after Mommy and Daddy, guys. There's no telling how much time we have before the Androids find out we've moved them here." Gine said with concern, knowing Cell wasn't the only one they needed to be concerned about.

"Don't worry, Gine. They'll be safe with me here." Piccolo assured the Saiyan girl as he hugged her, which she returned before flying off with Vegeta.

Hours later there was a big explosion that made everyone worried as Raditz ran upstairs to Kakarot and Fasha's room and saw that they were gone, making him worried before he ran to the window and saw that there were 2 giant waves in the sea before looking down and seeing his brother and sister in law, fully recovered with their tails unwrapped from their waists as they fired a Kamehameha and full power energy wave attack at the ocean, making more waves.

"Kakarot! Fasha!" The long-haired said with happiness at seeing his brother and sister in law finally well again as he jumped down and ran towards them.

The Saiyan lovers turned around as Raditz embraced them both in a hug, which they eagerly returned. "It's good to see you too, brother." Kakarot said with a smile, glad to see his brother again.

Everyone came out and quickly ran to embrace the Saiyan lovers and shake their hands, with Piccolo shaking Fasha's last. "Hello Fasha, nice to see you 2 back on your feet again." He said with a smile, happy that his Saiyan rival and her mate were fully recovered.

"Thanks, Piccolo. We heard everything that's been going on while we were sleeping. Congratulations, Guardian of the Earth." Fasha said with a smirk, having known since the day Kakarot defeated him that the Namekian Prince was destined to be the one to replace Kami as guardian of Earth.

"Yes. I told Gine about it and, along with his final words that Kami wanted me to tell her. And while she was sad that she won't be able to see her grandfather again, I told her that he'd always be with her...in her heart." Piccolo said with sympathy for the Saiyan girl's loss but had assured her that Kami would always be with her in her heart.

"Then you both know what we're up against, don't you?" Roshi asked them, already knowing the answer.

"We do. But like Vegeta said, if Super Saiyan isn't enough to fight that abomination Cell, we'll all go beyond." Kakarot said with determination to stop Cell by going beyond Super Saiyan with his brethren.

"Well, if anyone can do that, it's you and the others, my friends. But I think Raditz should stay here for a while longer. He and I both agreed that we'd have a part of something big to play soon, and I have a feeling it'll be sooner than we think." Tien said, wanting Raditz to stay due to the part his Saiyan friend said they would play in this.

"I'm with them, you 2. You both go to the Lookout and I'll be there when I can." Raditz said, agreeing with his 3 eyed friend.

"Alright Raditz, but don't do anything reckless. We can't lose you again." Kakarot said before he shook his brother's hand and they used Instinct Transmission.

 **With Vegeta and Gine**

The 2 Saiyans were about halfway to the Lookout when Kakarot and Fasha appeared in front of them, shocking them before Gine cried tears of joy at seeing her parents well and healthy again. "Mommy! Daddy!" She cried with joy as she embraced them tightly.

"Hi sweetie, it's great to see you." Fasha said with a smile as she hugged her daughter.

"Hello your highness, it's great to see you. We know about yours and Piccolo's plan, so there's no need to explain." Kakarot said with a smile as he shook hands with the prince.

"Good to see you and your mate as well, Kakarot. How about using Instant transmission to get us to the Lookout?" Vegeta asked with a smile.

"Sure." Kakarot said before the Saiyan lovers used instant transmission to get to the Lookout where Popo was waiting for them.

"Hello, my friends, it's great to see you all. Trunks and Kamiccolo have already entered the Time Chamber now. After Kamiccolo did as his father told him, they decided to enter the chamber and train, just in case." Popo informed them.

"Excellent news, Popo. Now all we can do is wait and hope things go well down there." Fasha said with a smile.

"In the meantime, how about a little image training?" Gine said with an eager smile, wanting to train that way in order to pass the time.

"Sure." Kakarot said before they sat down with their tails unwrapped from their waists to begin training.

 **There you go, guys, part 1 of the Cell saga is complete. Part 2 is where things will get a little interesting. Rate and review. See you soon, my friends.**

 **Oh and one more thing: I'm thinking of writing a Voltron Legendary Defender story as soon as possible. The main couple of the story will be Allura and Hagger. I just need some ideas on how to start it up. If anyone has any ideas for me, do feel free to PM me.**


	28. Cell saga part 2

**Here we go, my friends, Part 2 of the Cell saga has begun. There will be a few changes to it but some things will remain the same as canon. From this point on, Kami's Lookout will now be named Piccolo's Lookout because I feel like it would make sense with Piccolo being Guardian of the Earth. Anyway, enjoy the action and entertainment, my friends.**

Piccolo and Raditz were watching the news and saw that Cell's killing spree was only increasing with every city he found, which meant that his power was also increasing with every person he absorbed. "Damn it! Cell, you'll pay for this! Do you hear me?!" Raditz vowed.

"And I'll make sure to make him suffer the way he's making all the earthlings suffer!" Piccolo added after his fellow Saiyan, wanting the ugly insect-like creature to suffer like the people he absorbed.

Suddenly, they felt a presence outside and looked out the window and saw none other than the Androids, but also noticed that 18 was wearing different clothing now. "Hey guys, can Kakarot and Fasha come out and play?" 17 asked politely.

"So they're the Androids I've been told about? They are just as Vegeta described." Raditz said, while also looking at the female Android.

"Indeed. But don't worry about them, Raditz, they won't be able to beat me as easy this time." Piccolo said before looking at the humans. "Get up, we've got company."

The earthling warriors woke up and saw the Androids before Tien spoke. "Are they the Androids?"

"Yes. And I think I know who they're here for." Raditz said before they all went outside and stood in front of the Androids. "If you're looking for Kakarot and Fasha, you came to the wrong place."

"Well, well, you must be Kakarot's older brother Raditz. Must say it's an honor to meet you." 18 said while eyeing the long-haired Saiyan with a strange look.

"Are Kakarot and Fasha cured of the heart virus yet. If not, we'll just stay here and wait. No rush." 17 said still politely.

"We'll at least tell you this: they are cured, but they need time to readjust themselves. But there's also something else I need to tell you and your twin sister, 17. But not here, that island." Piccolo told them urgently as he pointed to another island close to where they were.

18 heard the tone in the Namekian Prince's voice and got a feeling that something was wrong. "17, I think it's best if we here what Piccolo has to say."

17 looked at his sister and saw the uneasiness in her eyes before looking at Piccolo. "Why not just tell us here? I mean, whatever it is can't be so bad that they can't hear it as well."

"Because we already know, but I think it'll be better if you guys hear it from Piccolo somewhere else." Yamcha said with a little fear in his voice.

After thinking about it, 17 suddenly got the same feeling that his sister did and accepted Piccolo's proposal. "Alright, lead the way, Piccolo."

"Good. The rest of you stay here, I'll be back shortly." Piccolo told the others as he began to fly away with 16 and 17 following him.

"Wait." 18 said before walking up to Raditz and looking at him, making him confused before the beautiful Android suddenly kissed him on the lips, making him surprised before 18 broke the kiss. "See you later, handsome." 18 said seductively as she walked with a sway in her hips before following Piccolo and her fellow Androids, leaving Raditz stunned and the earthling warriors very surprised.

"Ok. What was that?" Krillin asked with a freaked out face.

"That Android just...kissed Raditz, that's what." Yamcha said with the same face.

"No time for that, I'm more worried about Piccolo." Raditz said after recovering from the shock of the Android woman kissing him.

"Relax Raditz, Piccolo's a complete Super Namekian now. Now that he's remerged with Kami, he's more powerful than ever." Tien said with confidence in Piccolo's new complete power.

"All he has to do is stall them. After the others get through their first day of training, they should be more than enough to beat the Androids and Cell, even if he gets 1 of the Androids." Krillin said with confidence in his Saiyan friends.

 **With Piccolo and the Androids**

The now complete Super Namekian Prince led the Androids to another island and quickly landed before Piccolo spoke to the cyborgs. "Both of you have to listen to me because I'm only going to say this once."

"Wait Piccolo, before you tell us... who's that other Saiyan and Namekian that fought with you 2 against us? The boy we saw had a Saiyan tail but had Earth clothes. And the Namekian we saw with him looked identical to you in every way, except the clothing he wore but we did notice that he had Saiyan armor like yours." 17 said with confusion, wanting to know who the young Saiyan and Namekian were.

"Plus, when you 4 fought us, you guys transformed into something we've never seen before and it made you guys faster and stronger than you guys are when you used the Kaio-Ken technique." 18 added with the same curiosity as her brother.

"Well, since you both are honorable, I guess I can tell you. The Saiyan warrior is…my brother's...son. And the Namekian with him...is my son." Piccolo revealed, shocking the Androids.

"Those 2 are yours and Vegeta's sons?! But... that's impossible! It can't be! If you and Vegeta even had children, they'd have to be babies by now. I know your father spat you out as an egg and you grew into a teenager in just 3 years but it was obviously a special case since your the reincarnation of King Piccolo." 17 said with shock, not believing that the warrior princes could have children that were already teenagers and strong fighters in such a short time.

"Unless, they're some sort of clones of you guys. Maybe Bulma could have taken samples of yours and Vegeta's blood and put it through some kind of growth acceleration to grow them, but that doesn't explain the Saiyan's unusual hair since a normal Saiyan's hair's black all the time." 18 added.

"They weren't cloned from my brother and I, they...came from the future 20 years from now. But something far worse came here 1 year before they did. It's another one of that bastard Gero's creations: a biomechanical Android named Cell. He's an artificial life form created from the cells of myself, my Saiyan breheron and the human warriors, giving him every single one of our techniques. He's already powerful and continuing to get even more powerful by absorbing the inhabitants of every city he can find, and that already makes him dangerous." Piccolo revealed, wanting the Androids to know who Cell was and what he was after.

"Whoa Piccolo, time travel?! That's impossible!" 17 said with disbelief that someone actually created an actual way to travel through time, as no one on Earth believes that such a thing would ever be possible.

"Unless the woman Bulma managed to do it somehow...in the future. Think about it; Bulma and her Capsule Corporation makes the greatest technology on Earth and with technology advancing every year, it's more than likely she'd be the one to make the technology to actually travel through time." 18 said, knowing that with the passage of a few decades, Bulma and her Corporation would be the ones to figure out how to make such a thing as time travel possible.

"Piccolo, was that strong power level I felt days ago yours? A battle was taking place and I...felt worried." 16 said, getting that same horrible feeling that he felt days ago.

"It was, 16. I was fighting this Cell creature I mentioned earlier. After we were defeated in battle by 17 and 18, Vegeta and I went to my weakling counterpart's Lookout...in hopes that I could absorb him and his power to make me into the Namekian we used to be long ago. Kami was very reluctant to do it but after he saw an evil monstrosity that was killing people, he agreed to merge with me and now he I'm complete again. After that, I went to where Kami saw this monster and began to fight with him in order to stop him from absorbing any more earthlings, but thanks to him having all of our techniques, he got away from me and we've been trying to hunt him down but he can hide his energy from us and just move on. He's most likely absorbing another city even as we speak but I can't go there or else he'll just mask his power and run off again!" Piccolo explained.

"Piccolo, is there something you're not telling us? I've got a horrible feeling that this Cell is after something else besides humans." 17 said, beginning to get a very horrible feeling of danger.

"He is, 17. He's after you and your sister. The reason why he came here from the future is to achieve his perfect form, but to do that he needs more than just humans. In order to become complete, he needs to absorb you and your sister into his body. If that happens, it's not just the Earth that'll be in danger, the entire universe will be at Cell's mercy." Piccolo revealed, shocking the Android siblings.

"Is there anything that you and your Saiyan breheron can do to stop him, Piccolo?" 18 asked with deep concern.

"There's only 1 way to stop him now. I… have to... destroy you and your brother. We've tried finding Cell and it hasn't worked, which means that there's no other choice but to kill you both." Piccolo said with reluctance as he took off his cape and turban.

"Kill us?! No way, Piccolo! That's not gonna happen!" 17 said defiantly as he got into a battle stance, ready to defend himself.

"I'm afraid that I have no choice. Cell's probably even stronger than I am right now and if he is, I won't be able to do a thing against him if he finds you 2. But there's something Cell doesn't know: before Kami and I merged together, he gave the mantle of Guardian of Earth and ownership of the dragon balls to me. Which means that they can still be used to bring everyone that Cell has killed back to life, including you 2. Once he's dead, we'll use the dragon balls to bring you both back, I give you my word as a Saiyan." Piccolo said with honestly before he transformed into his Super Namekian form and powered up to his increased maximum power, revealing a new bright white and green aura.

 **Meanwhile at Piccolo's Lookout**

The Saiyans felt that huge power level and knew that it was Piccolo. "Do you all feel that? It's starting." Vegeta told his friends.

"Yes. Piccolo's getting ready to fight." Fasha said with a little bit of concern for her greatest rival.

"Do you think it's Cell, daddy?" Gine asked.

"No. I don't sense any energy, so it must be the Androids he's fighting." Kakarot said, knowing that with no energy to detect that it was the other Androids that the hybrid prince was getting ready to fight.

"What?! That's crazy! He can't beat them all at once!" Gine said with concern for the Saiyan/Namekian Prince as she got up and tried to run to help Piccolo but Fasha held her back.

"No Gine, you can't go out there! The only thing we'll do is get in Piccolo's way if we go. Remember that Piccolo is more than twice as strong as he was before. He can more than handle himself." Fasha said, knowing that with Piccolo a complete Super Namekian, he could hold his own against the Androids.

"Your mother is right, Gine. Piccolo and Kami are complete again. They'll be more than tough to beat now." Vegeta said gently as he put his hand on the Saiyan child's shoulder, calming her down a little.

 **Meanwhile with Cell**

The ugly insect-like creature was just about to feed on another human when he sensed a very strong power level, making him drop the human and smiled evilly as he knew who it belonged to. "No doubt that truly incredible power I'm feeling is the hybrid prince. He must have a real fight on his hands to power up to this level." He said before realizing who Piccolo may be fighting. "It can only be 17 and 18! And now I have found them! Hahahahahaha!" He said while laughing with joy as he began to fly to Piccolo's location, knowing his dream of achieving his perfect form was close at hand.

 **Back at the battlefield**

16 read Piccolo's power level and saw that it was now far stronger than 17s and 18s. "17, don't fight him! Piccolo's power has far surpassed yours and 18s!"

But before 17 could say anything, Piccolo rushed to attack and elbowed him in the neck, making him stagger forward before the Namekian Prince began punching and kicking him hard repeatedly until 17 caught his wrist and kicked him away but Piccolo righted himself and rushed back to 17 and continued to attack him while they flew into the sky and began trading blows until Piccolo got behind the cyborg and kicked him down hard before landing in front of him.

After getting a hold of 17, Piccolo had landed a powerful roundhouse kick that sent him into the air and performed his newest technique: the Hellzone Grenade, surrounding 17 with energy balls that he could not get past. "Looks like you're out of moves, 17! Don't worry. After Cell is dead, we'll wish you back." Piccolo said before he shot the blasts right at 17, creating a big explosion that destroyed the island. But when the smoke cleared, 17 was still alive, having used a barrier to protect himself from the attack, making Piccolo growl.

"Nice try, hybrid prince, but it's still not enough. Follow me. We'll need a new Island now that you blew this one up." 17 said with a smirk before they flew to another island with a volcano. "But I gotta admit that I didn't think remerging with Kami would make you this strong, Piccolo. That combined with that transformation you do, must be doing wonders for your strength." He complimented before trying to attack again but Piccolo blocked every blow. The shockwaves from the blocked blows caused the volcano to erupt and destroy the island as Piccolo landed 3 hard blows before he overhead smashed 17 into the sea.

Piccolo followed him down and watched as the cyborg created a big bubble from his power and sent it at the hybrid prince, making Piccolo blast an energy ball at the attack to destroy it before they resurfaced and 17 chased Piccolo to another island as the other Androids followed them.

 **Back at the Kame house**

Raditz and the others could feel Piccolo's power and were amazed at how much stronger he became because of recombining with Kami. But the long haired Saiyan suddenly felt a very evil power level heading straight for his fellow Saiyan, making him afraid as he knew who that power belonged to. "Everyone, do you feel that?"

"Yeah. It's Cell and he's headed for Piccolo." Tien said with concern and dread Ashe knew that this could not be the worst timing for Cell to show up.

"Man, this is bad. If Cell gets the Androids now, the entire planet is doomed." Krillin said with fear.

"Guys, Bulma called. She said that she made a shut off switch to deactivate the Androids. I told her that Cell's headed for Piccolo and she's speeding her way to Kami's Lookout as we speak." Yamcha informed his friends.

"Good. Let's hope that she can get there in time." Roshi said, hoping that the genius woman will get to Kami's Lookout in time.

"Tien, come with me, we're going to help Piccolo. If Cell gets there, he'll surely kill him in a second with his power increased the way it is now." Raditz told his 3 eyed friend, surprising the others.

"Right. Even if we can't do anything against Cell, it beats standing around here feeling useless!" Tien said as he and Raditz fired up their auras and flew at top speed to Piccolo's location.

"Wait! Tien! Raditz! No, come back!" Roshi yelled out, trying to stop them but couldn't as they were already far out of hearing range. The old man then crushed his coffee can and sat down in defeat, knowing he couldn't have stopped the young warriors. "They're throwing their lives away, but I can't blame them. If I was a few years younger I'd do the same thing. It's hard to believe that I used to be the greatest martial artist in the world. I'm afraid that it's all up to the Saiyans now. But even if they could do a year's worth of training in a day, I'm afraid a day will be more time then we have to spare."

"All we can do is hope that our friends can break through the Super Saiyan barrier like they said they would." Yamcha said with hope.

"Let's hope they can before something bad happens." Krillin said.

 **Meanwhile at Piccolo's Lookout**

"Mommy. Daddy. Prince Vegeta, do you feel that energy?" Gine asked in horror as she felt that evil energy heading to Piccolo's location.

"It's Cell and he's headed to where Piccolo is. This is bad! If Cell gets the Androids now, it'll already be too late." Fasha said with concern for the planet and the people.

"What's taking Trunks and Kamiccolo so long in there?! If there is a way to get beyond Super Saiyan and Super Namekian, surely they must have done it by now." Vegeta said with concern, wondering what was taking the young Saiyan and Namekian so long.

 **Meanwhile back with Piccolo and the Androids**

17 and Piccolo landed on another island and the black haired cyborg rushed to punch the Namekian Prince but he blocked every blow and counterattacked with very hard punches and kicks, leaving some bruises on 17 until Piccolo needed to stop to catch his breath, which 17 counted on.

"You're very impressive, Piccolo. I'll admit that your new complete power is stronger than mine, especially since you can transform into a...Super Namekian/Saiyan. But the most obvious face of this fight is that unlike you, I don't get tired and exhausted, meaning my power never decreases. Just give up, Piccolo. If we work together, I'm sure we can take on this Cell, no problem." The black haired cyborg said, wanting to help the Saiyans defeat Cell.

But while the hybrid prince was trying to catch his breath, Piccolo gasped in complete shock and horror as he spotted someone arrived and watched their battle from a cliff: Cell! He mentally berated himself. _'I don't believe it! Cell must've sensed my power and suspected that I was battling the Androids...and I practically led him right to them! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid and foolish!"_

Cell smirked and cackled evilly. "Ah, how long I've waited for this day. That I would finally achieve my Perfect Form!"

Piccolo stated to 17. "17, you and 18 need to get out of here now!"

The male Android asked as he and his sister were caught off guard after seeing the sickening green Android but 16 only glared at the green freak. "W-wait, that's Cell? He's just as hideous as you said he was, but he's not getting me or my sister!"

18 stated after her brother "Yeah. We can take that disgusting green freak. If all 4 of us team up and work together, we should be able to take him with no problem."

Piccolo snapped as they witnessed Cell jump off the cliff and began to power up, making an aura out of the thousands of innocent souls he absorbed until he was in a Super Saiyans like aura before he began walking up to them. "No, neither of you can't! He's absorbed thousands of innocent people to increase his power level! I'm not sure even sure I can defeat him now!"

17 stated with a cocky smile, showing he wasn't even a bit scared of the green abomination. "Oh please, I can take this green freak show!"

That was when 16 stated while putting a hand on his shoulder. "No, you can't. Piccolo is right."

17 was surprised by his towering friend quietly walking up ahead beside Piccolo to protect him and his sister. "16! What are..."

"Piccolo and I will hold him off while you and 18 run. By my calculations, my power level and Piccolo's are equal to Cell's and with our combined efforts, the two of us should be able to defeat him."

18 tried to talk her friend out of it, fearing for his and the new Guardian's lives. "But 16, you and Piccolo could be..."

16 stated firmly to both siblings. "18, you and 17 need to trust me when I say this: you both need to run right now! If Cell absorbs you both and obtains his Perfect Form, every last one of us, all across the universe is as good as dead! Not even the Saiyans will be able to stop him!"

Both 17 and 18 stared shocked by that revelation: if Cell were to absorb them, that not even Kakarot, Fasha, Vegeta, Piccolo, Raditz, Trunks, Kamiccolo and Gine would be able to defeat him and how no one would be safe from him! 16 would state before he and Piccolo fought Cell, "You guys are...cool. You're the only ones who ever really showed any emotions towards me. Now I want to repay the favor."

While 17 and 18 were conflicted by leaving their friend and the hybrid prince to face Cell, they both decided to honor his wish. "17...you heard him, let's get out of here." 18 said, getting a nod from her brother before they took off into the sky and flew away from the area as fast as they could.

Cell glared as the two siblings fled and turned his attention to both Android 16 and Piccolo. "I'll grant you two fools no mercy for getting in my way and delaying the inevitable!"

Piccolo snapped angrily while powering up. "Shut your trap, Cell! What is inevitable is your death for all those innocent people you stalked and murdered!"

The ugly insectoid engaged in battle with the Guardian of Earth and the robotic Android, being evenly matched with them, despite Piccolo being slightly exhausted from his previous fight with 17. Cell attempted to use his stinger on 16 but as he tried to absorb him, he was surprised that he couldn't. But before he could speak, 16 grabbed his tail and ripped it off from the rest of his body while Piccolo landed a direct hit by firing a Light Grenade point blank at Cell's chest, which sent him crashing through a multiple cliffs and buried by rubble! As Piccolo and 16 approached the huge pile of rocks, they knew that Cell was still alive as he wouldn't be defeated that easy...and were surprised as the hideous insectoid had appeared behind them, with a newly regenerated tail!

Cell stated, smirking with his arms crossed. "Not a bad effort: tearing off my tail...only to forget that I also have Namekian cells, which allow me to regenerate my body!"

16 said through gritted teeth. "That damn healing factor."

But they weren't the only ones who were shocked. Raditz and Tien were standing on a cliff watching the fight and were shocked at seeing Cell regenerate himself and having no damage at all. "Piccolo put everything he had into that attack, and it didn't even phase him." Tien said with shock.

"Damn it! I knew he'd get stronger after absorbing all those people but not this much!" Raditz said as he squeezed his fists shut in anger at the ugly insect-like freak.

Piccolo also stated through gritted teeth. "This battle will be going on forever...until he catches one of us off guard."

16 looked at the new Guardian of Earth. "Prince Piccolo, I have a technique that could kill him...but it'll take me a moment to charge up before I can use it."

The Namekian prince stated, showing he understood. "I'll hold him off as long as I can...you just get ready to perform whatever technique you'll use to kill this son of a bitch!"

Piccolo used what power he had left to fight Cell on his own...but he unfortunately lost due to exhaustion, as the battle with 17 had drained a lot of energy, especially when he performed the Hellzone and Light Grenade separately on him and Cell. The green, ugly Android had landed a powerful smashing knee to Piccolo's abdomen and elbowed him behind his head...until 16 picked Cell up and smashed him down hard into the ground and removed his arms to use his most powerful technique: the Hell Flash.

After the blast created a huge hole into the ground, Piccolo congratulated the nature loving Android for defeating Cell. "16, thank you for your help. I was...wrong about trying to kill 17 and 18." He said humbly while apologizing.

"It is alright, Piccolo. You were only doing what you thought was right at the time when there was no other way." 16 said while shaking the new Guardian of Earth's hand as 17 and 18 suddenly came back and landed a few feet away from them.

"17. 18, what are you 2 doing back here? We told you both to escape." Piccolo said, not believing that the Android siblings would risk coming back.

"Well, we got worried about you 2 and thought that we could help, but it seems like you guys took care of him." 18 said as she flew up to them.

But unfortunately for any of them, Cell was not dead and was creeping up on 17 from behind. Raditz and Tien saw this and tried to warn him. "17, look out! He's behind you!" The long haired Saiyan yelled out.

But it was too late as Cell and opened his tail stinger with evil delight. "You should have stayed away!" He said before he used his tail to swallow 17 whole like an anaconda or python would to their prey.

After the Android was fully absorbed, Cell's body began to change drastically. He became much more humanoid and quite a bit more muscular. His exoskeleton was still emerald green and lime green with black spots from his previous form while the abdominal area and his section near his groin were still orange and his veins are still azure, but now had black plates on the arms and legs and the black spots on his hands are completely gone. He also had an actual mouth. The two jutting sections of his head now go straight into the air. In this form, his height was one and a half times that of Vegeta. His tail grew longer and slightly thicker than before, and protrudes from his back, as well as becoming segmented orange and black instead of emerald green and black from his previous form. The back of his head and the black section on his forehead were now formed together as a ball in between the two sections on his head and his lips were now the color pink and the black sections above his lips look like a mustache (except it is part of his skin). His eyes also changed from the ugly slit pupils to human light blue eyes as a direct result of absorbing 17. He even had boot-like feet in this form and metal-like plates all around both of his ankles. His ears were now the same shape as Frieza's, except the orange line that went down to the chin and to both sides of the ears and his wings regressed completely into his back.

"He just... swallowed him whole... like...a snake." Tien said with shock at what he just saw.

"Unbelievable! His power just shot up like crazy. I never guessed that 17 would give Cell so much power." Raditz said as he trembled, having sensed the unimaginable level that Cell's power had just increased to.

16 and Piccolo quickly grabbed 18 by her wrists and ran to the edge of the island to fly as far away from Cell as they could but to their shock, Cell was right in front of them in just mere seconds, his speed having increased with his power, despite his bigger size. "There's no need to rush. Why not stay a while?" The newly transformed Android said in a deeper, more menencing voice.

Piccolo quickly punched Cell in the face as hard as he could but it did nothing to the bio-android as he quickly punched Piccolo in the neck, breaking it before he picked him up and fired an energy wave through his stomach, horrifying Tien, Raditz and the 2 Androids.

"Piccolo!" 18 said with great fear for the Namekian Prince. "Let him go, right now!"

Cell smiled evilly as he threw Piccolo away before looking at his reflection in a nearby lake. "I admit I'm surprised by my new speed and power. It appears absorbing 17 was well worth the trouble. And now, 18, it's your turn."

Raditz looked at his earthling friend and gave him a look that he knew all too well. "So, it appears the time for our part has come, my friend."

"Indeed. But even if we die, we'll at least have delayed Cell long enough for them to escape. I can only hope the others will find a way to kill that monster if that does happen." Tien said with a smile, knowing that he and his Saiyan friend would most likely die but it will have been more than worth it to at least delay Cell from reaching his perfect form.

Cell began walking up to 18 when she suddenly ran up to Piccolo and checked his pulse, which he still had, much to Cell's disgust. "Why do you show concern for a worthless, weakling slug, 18? He was going to kill you before I arrived. If you ask me, you're better off with me."

"SHUT YOUR FUCKING UGLY MOUTH!" 18 yelled out as she held the Namekian Prince close to protect him. "Piccolo was only doing what he thought was right. And he promised me and 17 that he'd find a way to bring us back. If you ask me, we should have listened to him and let him kill us. As far as 17 and I were concerned, death is far better than being part of a fucking freak like you!"

Cell got angry at hearing that before he smiled evilly. "18, listen to me. It'll be ok." He said in 17s voice, shocking the female Android. "I didn't like the idea of joining Cell either, but I was so wrong. It's great!"

But 16 knew that it was an obvious trick to get 18 to willingly submit. "No 18, don't be fooled! That is not 17! Cell is only using his voice to trick you!"

"Silence, toaster! I think 18 is capable of recognizing her own brother!" Cell told 16 before looking at 18 again and using 17s voice again. "It's great in here now but with you, it would be perfect! We could fulfill all of Dr. Gero's wishes! We could kill the Saiyans and turn this world into our own playground!"

"SHUT THE HELL UP! THAT'S NOT 17!" 18 yelled out, getting Cell to stop. "We hated that evil bastard for stealing our lives from us and turning us into something we didn't want to be! The last thing we cared about was killing any innocent person and fulfilling Gero's insane ambitious!"

This got Cell even more angry as he had had enough. "Fine! If you won't come to me willingly, I'll take you by force! And don't bother trying to get away. All I need is a second to get to you. You have no chance of escape." But before he could get any closer, he looked up and saw Raditz and Tien. "And what are you weaklings doing here?"

The long haired Saiyan and 3 eyed warrior got into a power up stance before yelling out. "Kaio-Ken times 20! They then charged up their Kaio-Ken to its maximum and gathered their power for their ultimate attacks before firing them at Cell "TRI-BEAM/WEEKEND ATTACK!" They yelled out as they fired their greatest techniques, creating a big hole in the ground, making Cell fall in it.

16 and 18 stood up while looking at the hole before looking at the Saiyan and the 3 eyed warrior, with the female Android still holding Piccolo protectively in her arms. "GO NOW! TAKE PICCOLO AND GET AS FAR AWAY FROM HERE AS YOU BOTH CAN!" Raditz yelled out, knowing that Cell wouldn't be held off for long.

Cell tried flying up but the 2 warriors just fired their greatest techniques repeatedly to keep him down while the Androids escaped. " _Don't you die, Raditz."_ 18 said as she looked at the brother of Kakarot before a tear fell from her right eye before she and 16 flew away with Piccolo still in 18s arms. Cell saw this and tried to give chase but Raditz and Tien used their 20 times Kaio-Ken technique and make their greatest attacks strong enough to hold Cell as they continued to fire them repeatedly while also straining themselves badly.

 **Meanwhile at Piccolo's Lookout**

The Saiyan family and the Prince of Saiyans felt Piccolo's energy drop like crazy and not long after that, felt 2 energies that were all too familiar with. "Piccolo." Vegeta said with concern for his hybrid brother.

"Not only did Cell gain a crazy power boost, he easily took out Piccolo. Damn it! He couldn't hold Cell off. He must have gotten 1 of the Androids and made Piccolo his first target for getting in his way." Fasha said with anger at the bio-android freak for getting 1 step closer to his goal, despite Piccolo's best efforts and hurting her greatest rival for getting in his way.

"Not only that but Raditz and Tien just powered up. That means they're taking on Cell! This must be the part that they said they'd have. They must be trying to hold off Cell long enough for the other Android to escape." Kakarot said with concern for his brother and friend, knowing they would not last long against Cell with the new power he'd just gained.

"I know they're using the Kaio-Ken times 20 and using their greatest attacks. It's the best and perhaps they only thing they could've thought of to hold off Cell and let the other Android escape." Gine said, knowing she and the others would do the exact same thing in their situation.

"Yes. But the Kaio-Ken is putting a huge strain on their bodies and combining that with their greatest attacks is only making it worse. But even though they are holding Cell off, he's not taken even the slightest bit of damage." Popo told them with great concern.

"They're putting out too much power. Damn it! They know they can't sustain themselves with what they're doing! They're going to end up killing themselves if they keep this up!" Kakarot said, not wanting his brother or friend to die as he knew that the effort they were putting in was rapidly destroying their bodies and would soon kill them.

 **Back at the battlefield**

Raditz and Tien were now at their limit as the strain on their bodies had now taken its toll on them and using their greatest attacks were already exhausting them to the point where they couldn't fly anymore as they fell to the ground, giving Cell the opportunity to finally fly out of the hole.

The bio-android looked around and saw that 18 and 16 were long gone, making him angry as he looked at the exhausted warriors. "I can't believe I was held back by weaklings like those 2. It's disgusting!" He said in anger as Raditz grinned smugly at him.

"And... that's the last time... you'll underestimate...the power of an earthling... and a Saiyan, Cell." Raditz said with a smirk before passing out.

"Oh now you want to rub it in my face, Raditz?! Ok, I'll just have to make you both suffer!" Cell said in anger as he prepared an energy blast that would surely kill the 2 warriors. But before he could, he saw 2 people he didn't expect to see appear in front of them, shocking him as he was looking at Kakarot and Fasha. "No way. Is that... Kakarot and Fasha?"

The Saiyan lovers were looking at Cell with complete hate on their faces as they stood in front of Raditz and Tien with their tails still unwrapped from their waists. "So, we finally meet, Cell." Kakarot said mockingly.

"It seems you're every bit the monster we've been told you are. Not only that but you have Saiyan DNA and the DNA of the ones who enslaved and drove our people close to extinction. That only means a piece of Frieza and King Cold still exist within you! As much as we'd love to kill you right now, we need 1 more day before we're strong enough to face you." Fasha said with hate for the ugly insect-like creature, as he was nothing but an abomination to the Saiyan and Namekian races and having Frieza's and his father's cells only increased their hatred for the ugly freak.

"Hahahahahaha! That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard. You're both too weak to fight now, but tomorrow you'll magically defeat me?" Cell said with a mocking laugh before he saw the Saiyan lovers grab Tien and Raditz before disappearing as suddenly as they appeared. "What? They're gone. It must be some new technique, but when did they learn to do that?" Cell asked before turning his attention to his main objective. "I'll be sure to ask them after I've absorbed 18. If she and 16 are flying with that worthless Namekian, they couldn't have gotten very far." He said before flying off in the direction he saw 18 fly in.

 **Meanwhile at Piccolo's Lookout**

Kakarot and Fasha got Raditz and Tien before giving them Senzu beans to heal them. When they were fully recovered, Gine hugged them both in joy that they were alright. "That was a crazy move you guys did, but you managed to hold off Cell long enough for Android 18 to escape."

"But what happened to Piccolo? Wasn't he there with the Androids?" Vegeta asked with concern for his brother and fellow Saiyan Prince.

"18 and 16 took Piccolo with them while we held off Cell. He may be injured but he's most likely still alive. Still, it's only a temporary victory. Cell's power has increased to the point where even Piccolo's complete Super Namekian transformation wasn't enough to even phase him." Raditz explained.

"Raditz is right. With Cell's power as strong as it is now, I doubt even you guys can beat him, even with 1 day's training in the Time Chamber." Tien said with doubt that even with 1 year's worth of training in a day, even his Saiyan friends couldn't beat the ugly insect-like creature.

Suddenly, Mr Popo ran out of the temple and called out to his friends. "My friends, come quickly! Trunks and Kamiccolo are about to come out of the Time Chamber!"

Everyone did as Popo said and they watched as the door to the chamber opened and the 2 future warriors came out, their clothes and Kamiccolo's armor in tears from the very hard training they did, but they appeared to have grown a bit, as Trunks' hair had gotten longer while Kamiccolo had grown a few inches taller, almost to his father's size. "Hey guys, sorry we kept you waiting." Trunks greeted with a smile.

"Hello, my son. Tell me, how did your training go in there?" Vegeta wondered, wanting to know how the intense training his future son and nephew went.

"Well, we managed to go past the Super Saiyan and Namekian barriers in just 2 months after we went in, but Kamiccolo said that he wanted to do some experimental training that he thought would be extremely helpful for fighting against the Androids and Cell, so we stayed the full year while I did my own training to pass the time." Trunks explained, telling his father and friends about some of the training they did while in the chamber.

"I think that's enough explaining, Trunks. I'm sure the others are eager to get started with their training." Kamiccolo said before noticing that his father wasn't with them. "Wait. Where's my father? Why isn't he here?"

"Well, while you guys were training in there, Piccolo encountered the Androids and tried to destroy them before Cell could get to them, but Cell showed up during the fighting and he was even stronger than before. Your father and Android 16 worked together to try to kill Cell but he absorbed Android 17 and transformed." Raditz answered for his Namekian friend.

"When that happened, Cell easily incapacitated your dad but Raditz and I stopped him before he could absorb 18. While we did that, 18 and 16 took Piccolo with them to keep him safe but Cell's chasing after them as we speak." Tien added after his Saiyan friend.

As they were talking, they heard an aircraft landing and heard Bulma's voice a second later. "Hey guys, it's me!" She called out, getting the warriors to come out and see her.

Gine ran to her aunt and hugged her. "Hi auntie Bulma, it's great to see you, and you brought the babies with you." She said while taking baby Trunks and baby Kamiccolo's tiny hands in her own, making the babies laugh happily about seeing her.

Bulma then looked and saw future Trunks and Kamiccolo, noticing they looked a bit different than the last time she saw them. "Other Trunks and Kamiccolo? My, you 2 certainly look different. I don't remember your hair being so long before." She said as she touched her future son's longer hair.

"There's this special room in the Lookout that affects time. Basically you can squeeze a whole year into 1 day, so Kamiccolo and I have spent some time training in there." Trunks explained.

"I see. You look almost as tall as your father, Kamiccolo. Grow a few inches more and you'll be at his height. I bet when you guys go in, your hair will get longer, too, right?" Bulma asked with a smirk as Vegeta walked up to her.

"In case they didn't tell you, my strong Earth woman, a pure blooded Saiyans hair doesn't grow, it maintains the same shape it does from the day we're born." The Saiyan Prince explained before he drew Bulma in for a small kiss.

"Well, guess that explains why you've all never needed haircuts. Oh and I brought the battle suits you asked for. It turned out so well, I figured I'd make 1 for everybody." Bulma said with a smile as she got out a capsule from her pocket and uncapsuled it, revealing a case that had spare Saiyan battle suits and armor, making sure that they had holes for the Saiyans' tails.

Only Trunks and Kamiccolo put theirs on because the other Saiyans wanted to save their spares for when their training was complete. Kakarot and Fasha even gave then 2 bags of Senzu beans, which they put into their armor. "Thanks, you 2. Good luck with your training, though I doubt you'll have the chance to fight Cell when we're through with him." Trunks said.

"Don't worry, Trunks, this is 1 fight we're rooting for you and Kamiccolo to win. But be sure that Piccolo stays alive. If he dies, the dragon balls will be useless and we won't be able to bring anyone that Cell's killed back to life." Fasha said with concern for her greatest rival, as she knew that if he died, the dragon balls would be useless and she wouldn't be able to give the hybrid prince the fight he obsessively wanted with her.

"Don't worry, Fasha, when I destroy 18, Cell's perfect form quest will be ruined and he'll have nothing left to absorb." Kamiccolo said with determination to ruin Cell's evil quest for 'perfection.'

"Here Kamiccolo, this is a shut off switch I made to deactivate the Androids. If you see 18, don't hesitate to use it and just destroy her the second she's deactivated. And another thing, you'll have to be within 30 feet for it to work." Bulma advised the future Namekian/Saiyan hybrid as she handed him the shut down device.

"Be careful out there, my son, I don't want to lose you." Vegeta said in a fatherly tone as he shook hands with his son, which he returned with a smile.

"Don't worry, dad, we'll make you and everyone else proud, I promise." Trunks said humbly before turning to his brother/friend. "Let's go, Kamiccolo, we don't have much time before Cell finds the other Androids and Piccolo." He said, getting a nod from the future Namekian/Saiyan warriors before they fired up their auras and flew below the Lookout to head for Cell and kill him for good.

Fasha and Kakarot turned to Raditz and put their hands on his shoulders. "Come on, brother, it's time you finally unlock the Super Saiyan inside you." Kakarot said, getting a nod from his brother.

"Well, I guess it was bound to happen sooner or later. And with Cell on the loose, there's no time like the present. Besides, I think I've postponed unlocking the Super Saiyan in me long enough. After all, it's what mother and father would have wanted." Raditz said with a determined smile.

"But what about me, Mommy and Daddy? Will I be able to do it, too?" Gine asked her parents, wondering if she'd be able to unlock the Super Saiyan transformation herself and even go past the barrier to unlock far greater heights of power.

"Of course you will, sweetie, but not from us. This time, you're going to train with prince Vegeta." Fasha said gently as she put her hands on her daughter's shoulders.

This got a surprised look from the proud Saiyan Prince, as he was not expecting this. "Me? Train Gine to become a Super Saiyan?"

"Yes, your highness. Gine has trained under everyone in our group and has mastered all of our techniques. At this point, not even we don't have anything left to teach her. But there's 1 of us that she hadn't trained under: you. After all, who better to teach her little Gine to become a Super Saiyan than the Prince of all Saiyans himself?" Kakarot said humbly while bowing to his prince.

Vegeta thought about what Fasha and Kakarot were asking them. Clearly Gine had been trained under everyone in their group. From the earthling warriors, her parents, Raditz and even Piccolo. And to ask him to teach her the greatest Saiyan trial of all was a great honor that he had dreamed of since he unlocked his Super Saiyan form himself and now he'd finally get his chance. The Saiyan Prince smiled and said. "It'll be an honor like no other to teach your daughter how to become a Super Saiyan, my friends. I'll do it."

"Thank you so much, your highness. We won't forget this for as long as we live." Fasha said humbly before she, Kakarot and Raditz hugged Gine.

"Take care, Gine. We'll see you in 1 day." Raditz told his niece gently.

"And don't worry about a thing, sweetheart, we'll be out before you know it and your uncle will be even stronger than ever when we return, just as you and prince Vegeta will." Kakarot added.

"Ok. I look forward to seeing how powerful you'll all be when you return, and I'll be looking forward to making you all proud when I become a Super Saiyan and go beyond even that." Gine said with a Saiyan smirk, making the adults chuckle before her family went inside the Time Chamber. She then turned to the rest of the adults and walked up to them. "So, what can we do to pass the time?"

"Let's observe the battle to come, Gine. My son and nephew are going to make that monster Cell pay for what he's done, and I don't want to miss a second of it." Vegeta said with a smirk as he and Gine moved their tails around a bit before going to the edge of Lookout with Tien while Bulma sat on the stairs with Popo holding the babies.

 **There you go, my friends, part 2 of the Cell saga is complete. Next chapter will have Trunks and Kamiccolo doing everything they can to prevent Cell from reaching his perfect form. I have a very special idea for the fight between Cell and Kamiccolo and the experimental training I mentioned will be revealed as well. Rate and review. See you soon, my friends.**


	29. Cell saga part 3

**Here we go, guys, part 3 of the Cell saga has begun. Trunks and Kamiccolo will be the ones fighting Semi perfect Cell and unlike Vegeta in the anime, won't be manipulated by him to achieve his perfect form. It will also reveal the results of the experimental training Kamiccolo did in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, which will be very surprising, along with his new transformation and ultimate technique. Anyway, enjoy the action, my friends.**

It had several minutes since Cell had given chase to Android 16 and 18 but he still hadn't found them, despite having increased speed, making him frustrated. "Damn it all! It's like they've just disappeared! With the injures I inflicted on Piccolo, they couldn't have gotten very far away. And with my new speed, I should have easily been able to track them by now!" He said before flying into the air and looking down at the chain of islets. "If they're not in the air, that means they've chosen to hide rather than run. Alright." Cell then took a very deep breath before yelling so loud that anyone from a great distance away could hear his voice, including Trunks and Kamiccolo. "ANDROID 18, SHOW YOURSELF! DO YOU HEAR ME, 18?! IF YOU DO NOT COME OUT FROM HIDING, I WILL BEGIN DESTROYING THESE ISLETS, 1 BY 1! MY PATIENCE WITH YOU IS WEARING THIN! DO NOT TEST ME! IF YOU THINK YOU ARE SAFE BECAUSE I HAVE YET TO ACHIEVE MY PERFECT FORM, THINK AGAIN! IF I CANNOT HAVE YOU, 18, I WILL DESTROY YOU! AS IT STANDS, MY POWER IS ALREADY WITHOUT EQUIL! I DO NOT NEED YOU! 18, COME OUT IMMEDIATELY! IF YOU DON'T SHOW YOURSELF, I WILL DESTROY EVERYONE OF THESE ISLETS! I WILL NOT HESITATE!"

Both of the Androids could hear Cell but they were concerned about Piccolo as 18 held him in her arms while 16 checked his pulse. "How is he, 16?" 18 asked with concern for the hybrid prince.

"He still has a pulse, but it is weak. If his friends don't locate us in time...I fear that Piccolo won't make it." 16 said with equal concern, fearing what would happen if Piccolo's friends didn't locate them in time.

"I don't believe Cell will take any chances. He's obsessed with reaching his so-called 'perfect form' that he'll do everything he can to make sure I stay alive and he won't risk that after already getting so far." 18 said with contempt for the ugly insect-like creature, knowing that because of his obsession to reach his perfect form, he wouldn't take any action that could potentially destroy her.

When 18 still didn't show herself despite the yelling, the ugly insect-like creature made his decision. "Alright 18, if this is what you want, then I have no choice, do I?" Cell said before firing energy blasts at every one of the islets to flush the female Android out, killing the innocent people living on them in the process.

18 saw this and looked at 16. "He's serious."

"Don't worry, 18. Cell is intentionally restraining his blasts to a level he knows you can withstand. Like you said before, he won't kill you. He's only trying to draw you out." 16 told his friend.

"But what about Piccolo? He can't afford a direct hit." 18 countered, looking at the Namekian Prince with concern.

Cell was continuing to destroy the islets, getting more and more frustrated and angry with each one that was blown away until there was only 1 left. "Still no sign of her and only 1 islet remains." He said before preparing 1 last energy blast. But before he could fire, he suddenly sensed 2 powerful beings flying right towards him...which were Future Trunks and Kamiccolo! "Trunks and Kamiccolo?"

The future Namekian/Saiyan hybrid stated through gritted teeth. "No...he's already absorbed Android 17!"

Cell stated while smirking after regaining his composure. "Indeed I have, Kamiccolo...although both your father and 16 did put up a decent challenge, not even they could stop me from absorbing 17."

Trunks stated with determination before he wrapped his tail around his waist, knowing that he and his future brother needed to destroy the insectoid Android before he got 18 as well. "Then Kamiccolo and I will destroy you here and now, so you can't absorb Android 18 to achieve your Perfect Form, Cell!"

Cell laughed at the hybrid Saiyan's words and countered. "You and your brother truly dare to challenge me, Trunks? Well...I did find the horrified looks on your faces before I strangled you both to death amusing. Let's see if your so-called impersonation of a 'Super Saiyan' and 'Super Namek' have improved."

Both Trunks and Kamiccolo glared hatefully at the hideous Android, as he brought up the day he murdered them both shortly after they had finally destroyed the Future Androids 17 and 18 and hijacked their Time Machine to travel to the past in the insect-like creature's own timeline...which caused the change of events in the 1st place.

Kamiccolo countered with a smirk of his own. "What do you say, Trunks? Should we show this freak show how we've improved?"

The Future Saiyan mirrored the smirk and stated. "Indeed, brother. Follow us, you ugly green science reject."

Cell had glared angrily at that insult to his 'glorious image' before following the two Future warriors to the final islet...which was where 18 and 16 were hiding with Piccolo! 16 informed his female friend. "18, Trunks and Kamiccolo are here...and so is Cell."

18 asked baffled by her friend's warning. "What? But how..." She then realized the answer and muttered under her breath."Those two morons! They just had to fight Cell on the one islet he didn't destroy!"

Kamiccolo hung back, as he and Trunks discussed on who would face Cell first while leaving the Lookout and agreed that his Saiyan brother would battle him first. " _Come on, brother, keep him occupied long enough for me to destroy 18. Once I do that, Cell's gonna have nothing left to absorb and then all of that bastard Gero's plans will have been for nothing!"_

Trunks stated as he got into a power up stance and transformed into a Super Saiyan. "This ends here and now, Cell. I'll see to it that you never absorb Android 18!"

The highly advanced Android asked while laughing. "Oh, come now Trunks! You truly believe you can defeat me?! You and your Namekian brother couldn't even defeat the Future Androids 17 and 18 when you both awakened your Super Saiyan and Namekian powers! Just like you both obviously couldn't when Gero awakened them in this timeline, even when both your fathers were with you and they awakened their Super Saiyan and Namekian powers!"

Trunks had glared angrily at the insectoid Android for mentioning and bringing up his and Kamiccolo's failures in the future and present...despite them being painfully true. The Future Saiyan stated. "You're right Cell...my brother and I couldn't defeat the Future Androids 17 and 18, just like we couldn't when Gero woke them up here in the present,seven with our fathers with us in their Super Saiyan and Namekian forms. But that was then...this is now! And this time will be much different...as mine and Kamiccolo's powers have doubled since our previous encounter! And soon, the rest of our friends power will have improved, too, but you won't be alive to see it!"

Cell scoffed at that remark. "Hmph, I doubt that."

"Guess again." Trunks said with a smirk as he began to power up, causing hard winds as his aura increased in size and became more jagged, accompanied by a bio-electrical discharge. But the most notable features of this new transformation was that Trunks' hair became more slightly more rigid and pale in color while his muscle mass also increased considerably. In a few more minutes, the transformation was completed, much to Cell's and the Androids' shock, as they sensed a huge change in the young Saiyan's powers before Cell regained his composure into a fighting stance!

Trunks smirked before firing a shockwave, which sent Cell soaring into the air before he skidded to a stop before the young Super Saiyan had performed an aerial flip kick that connected with the back of Cell's head, sending him straight to the ocean! As the Android attempted to recover from the insanely powerful and swift kick, he would stare in shock as Trunks had appeared right next to him and landed a powerful inside kick to his lower stomach, making him gasp in shock from the powerful blow to his stomach, while choking on seawater before Trunks landed a number of blows which ended with an uppercut to the jaw that forced Cell back into the air!

Cell was gasping and coughing violently, as he hadn't expected Trunks power and speed to increase so rapidly in such a short notice of time. He then thought to himself. _"It doesn't make any sense! Trunks never had this much power and speed before! How could his strength and speed increase that fast?"_ While sensing the Future Saiyan's presence, Cell had managed to strike Trunks across the face with his tail...which was a fatal mistake on his part, as the young Saiyan had instantly grabbed a hold of it before spinning him around real fast before letting go and tossing him straight through a number of trees before he finally stopped and got to his feet as Trunks landed in front of him.

"You've mocked me for the last time, Trunks! From now on, there's no holding back!" Cell said with an evil smile before he began to power up to his new form's maximum power before he finally finished. The ugly insect-like creature rushed in and tried to land some punches on Trunks, but he easily evaded them and countered with several hard punches of his own before continuing to pummel the evil Android.

While watching his brother mop up the floor with Cell, Kamiccolo sensed a familiar energy that was incredibly low. " _Wait. That's father's energy! He's dying!"_ He thought with worry as he began to follow his dying father's energy until he finally found him... being held protectively in Android 18's arms, surprising him greatly. " _It's just like we thought. These Androids are nothing like the monsters Trunks and I fought in our time."_ He thought to himself, watching closely at the blonde Android watching over and tending his wounded father, unlike their future counterparts, who were heartless killers and monsters: who took complete delight in the terror and destruction they brought upon the future.

But the young Namekian warrior knew that he couldn't let what he was seeing stop him from doing what needed to be done. He conjured his energy sword, made a handle and tightly gripped it in his left hand before getting out the shutdown device and slowly getting within range...before his wounded father opened an eye slowly and saw him. "Kamiccolo...my son." He said weakly before passing out again.

This made the Androids look in Kamiccolo's direction, surprising them. "It's... Piccolo's son." She said before noticing that he had an emergency shutdown device in his right hand and his energy blade in his left hand, making her realize what he intended to do. But instead of even trying to defend herself like Kamiccolo expected, she gently sat Piccolo on the ground, slowly walked close enough to him and got on her knees. "Please... make it quick and painless."

This surprised the young Namekian warrior greatly as he wasn't expecting the Android to willingly let herself be destroyed without a fight. "You... want to be destroyed? Why?"

"Because... I don't want to be a part of that hideous freak. If Cell gets me and attains his 'perfect form', it'll mean the end of not just the Earth, but the whole universe. 17 is probably still alive in that monster and he's probably feeling the worst pain of his life and Cell's already destroyed a chain of populated islands, just to flush me out. And what's worse, 17 could probably see everything that happened while Cell did it. I don't want the same thing to happen to me. And your father told us about him being the new Guardian of Earth and owner of the dragon balls. He promised that he'd wish us and the people that Cell killed back to life after he's destroyed for good. If I have to die for the rest of the people of Earth to live, then I can live with that if it means my brother and I and all those people can be wished back." 18 said as tears formed in her eyes as she thought of all the innocent people that Cell killed because of her and her brother.

Surprised that his father would promise 18 and 17 that he would try to wish them back to life after Cell was destroyed...Kamiccolo slowly nodded, as he respected his father's decision as the present 17 and 18 were more honorable than their Future counterparts as they valued life. He looked at the controller and knew that he didn't need it now and just crushed it in his hand before looking at her with sympathetic eyes. "Please...close your eyes." He softly requested, making her do so respectively as he raised his sword up to grant her wish to avoid being absorbed by the sickening green Android.

But before he could lower his sword, Kamiccolo, 18 and 16 were shocked/horrified as they heard Cell's voice from overhead. "No! Get away from her!"

The three of them looked and saw Cell flying towards them, with Trunks right behind him calling out to his brother. "Kamiccolo, hurry! Do it!"

But unfortunately...Cell had shouted out as he performed an all too familiar technique as a bright flash appeared from his forehead, blinding all of them, except Piccolo, who was still unconscious. "Solar Flare!"

While Kamiccolo, Trunks and 16 were blinded, 18 would whimper in fear as Cell stood above her with a dark smile on his face...before absorbing her into his tail slowly as she screamed from inside the tail. "NOOO!" Sadly, that was her last word before she was sucked completely into Cell's body.

As soon as their vision had returned to normal, Kamiccolo, Trunks and 16 could only watch in complete horror as Cell's body was glowing again with a white aura surrounding it. The future warriors tried to blast Cell to stop the transformation but it proved to be in vain as Cell used 17s barrier to protect himself, which only grow to the point where the power of it destroyed all the trees and grass on the island, leaving it just a lifeless land. The energy of the transformation even caused the clouds to split and form darker ones that made lightning strike and caused swirling in the ocean that reached the clouds.

Trunks and Kamiccolo had shouted at the top of their lungs while 16 pounded his fists into the soil, not believing that after they had came so close to stopping Cell, they still failed. "NOOO!"

But they weren't the only ones who felt the massive power increase from the transformation. Vegeta and Gine also felt the evil power. And the Namekian people as well, despite being very far away from the Earth on their new home planet, with Elder Moori telling them that the power they were feeling may not only destroy their Prince's adopted planet, but the entire universe!

In a matter of minutes, the sky and ocean returned to normal and the bright green glow surrounding Cell vanished to reveal the insectoid creature in his new, dreaded, much more humanoid perfect form: He had become smaller, being roughly about Piccolo's height. His wings had grown back and were now shaded black. His exoskeleton, including the abdominal area and arms, were now colored light-green with dark green spots and had black plates located on his shoulders and chest, and the plates on his ankles as well as the previously orange section near his groin are now shaded black. He retained the boot-like feet but they changed to were the ankles were now black and his feet were now yellow. He also retained the straight jutting sections of his head with the black ball-like section still between the two sections. But what was also more noticeable was that his skin was now white all in his face, neck and hands, and he now had purple lines on both sides of his cheeks, and the orange line across his ears and chin is now changed into a yellow color. His face had also changed, complete with a full human nose and mouth. His eyes were now pink and his blue veins were now purple and it appeared that his tail had retracted into his back all the way to where his stinger was.

 **Meanwhile at Piccolo's Lookout**

The 2 Saiyans felt the astounding new power and were completely shocked as they had never felt anything like it before. "Cell has... reached his perfect form." Vegeta told the others, knowing that was the only reason for the massive power increase.

"But what about the controller I made? Didn't Kamiccolo use it?" Bulma asked with a afraid face.

"He didn't need to. Android 18 knew what Kamiccolo was going to do and she was willingly sacrifice herself for the Earth and the universe in order to stop Cell since Piccolo promised that he'd wish her and 17 back to life once Cell was dead. Since Kamiccolo saw that the Androids were more honorable and valued life, unlike their future counterparts, he crushed the device and was going to kill her as fast and painless as possible but Cell found her and used the solar flare technique to blind Kamiccolo and Trunks before getting to 18 and absorbing her." Gine explained while sweating in fear at the power that the evil insectoid now possessed.

"Kamiccolo must have wanted to kill 18 like a human instead of a machine. In many ways, she _was_ still human, despite what that bastard Gero turned her into. I can't imagine how badly Kamiccolo must be feeling. 18 may have been created to kill, but at least she looked after Piccolo in the end." Bulma said with sympathy as she Vegeta embraced in a hug, feeling bad for 18 as she was more human than what Gero made her to be.

 **Meanwhile back at the battlefield**

Cell was just standing where he was, feeling the power of his perfect form while punching the air before looking at his hands. " _My perfect form! The perfect body, the perfect power, and the fulfilment of my purpose. Truly marvelous."_ He thought to himself, speaking in a more humanoid voice then his previous forms before looking at Trunks and his Namekian brother. "So Trunks, what say I repay the favor for you humiliating me?"

Trunks glared at Cell with ire. "You want it, you got it, Cell. But I'm going to let you know that I was holding back my real power in that fight, too. And trust me, it'll be the last fight you'll ever have!" He said before looking at Kamiccolo and 16. "Kamiccolo, stay back, I'll handle him. 16, get Piccolo out of here.

Kamiccolo also knew that Trunks held back his true power in the previous fight as well and wanted to see if he actually had past the Super Saiyan barrier. If he did, then he wouldn't have to use his new transformation until they returned to their timeline as he hadn't texted it against a real opponent, despite having months of time to eliminate any drawbacks to it. "Alright Trunks, but be careful." He said before giving 16 a senzu bean. "Once you're far away from here, give him that."

"I will. Please...be sure that you both make Cell pay for all he's done to the people of this world and 17 and 18." 16 pleaded with the future warriors.

"We will, but I sense it won't be easy." Kamiccolo said before 16 flew off with Piccolo to get him somewhere safe. The young Namekian flew to an area where he could see everything and began to watch.

"Now that that's over, shall we get on with my warmup?" Cell said with confidence, thinking that the young half Saiyan could at least provide his perfect form with a good warmup.

Trunks fired up his aura and began to power up even further than when he was fighting Cell's previous form. The power was so immense that it caused the band in Trunks' hair to burn away, making the back part of his hair to go up as his muscles began growing even more bulky than before. The power also caused black clouds to form and the air to crackle and nearby mountains to crack as Trunks continued to power up.

"My, that power just keeps on climbing. Soon, you'll surpass even me. Go ahead, kid, fire it up. Get angry, that's exactly what I want. And if he were here, Dr. Gero will be equally thrilled at this opportunity. He'd have wanted nothing more than to find someone like you to test the limits of his greatest creation." Cell said with a chuckle before getting into a power up stance and firing up his aura. "Together, we'll discover the true power of my perfection."

"No I think you're wrong, Cell. The only thing you're gonna discover today is the true power of the Saiyan race." Trunks said, his Saiyan pride showing as he grinned like a Saiyan before yelling as he powered up even more and making all his muscles become even more bulky.

Kamiccolo saw this from where he was standing and began to look concerned about Trunks' transformation, knowing exactly how Trunks trained to increase his strength. " _Trunks, stop it! Stop it now, you can't beat him like that!"_

Trunks rushed to Cell and landed a punch that sent him back but he righted himself and jumped into the air, where Trunks followed and launched a barrage of blasts that seemingly hit the bio Android but when the smoke cleared, Cell was gone, shocking the young Saiyan until Cell appeared behind him and elbowed him away until he righted himself and counterattacked by getting behind Cell and kicking him away before following him and landing a hard punch to his face. They began trading blows until they backed away a little, with Cell smiling evilly.

"I am going to kill you, Cell. I'll wipe you from the face of the Earth if it's the last thing I do!" Trunks vowed before firing up his aura, making Cell do the same before rushing forwards him and getting into a handlock with Cell, making the energy grow intensely before Cell headbutted Trunks back. But the young Saiyan righted himself and did the same thing to the insectoid before landing several blows on him followed by an energy ball that sent Cell crashing to the ground.

Cell got up and looked at Trunks, who had his arms crossed before chuckling. "I admit...in terms of raw power, you have me bested. My own strength doesn't even begin to compare. However, you still don't have a chance at defeating me. Not a chance in hell."

Trunks growled before landing. "You'd like believing that, wouldn't you? You're just bluffing now!" He said, thinking that Cell was bluffing to stall for time.

" _No, he's not, Trunks. You don't realize what you've done! You don't have a chance against Cell, not like that!"_ Kamiccolo thought, seeing that Trunks had no idea that he'd just sealed the outcome of his fight by transforming like that.

 **Meanwhile with 16 and Piccolo**

The Android kept flying Piccolo away from the battlefield and he could sense the intense power that Vegeta's son had. After a few more minutes of flying away, he found an island to land on and Piccolo regained enough consciousness to eat the Senzu bean, healing him completely. "I'm glad that you are alright, prince Piccolo." 16 said with a smile as he helped the Namekian Prince to his feet.

"Thank you, 16. I'm grateful for you and 18 helping me like that. But...I'm so sorry for your loss. 17 and 18 were the only friends you ever had and I'm very sorry you lost them." Piccolo said with sympathy for the Android, having heard everything through his super hearing.

"Thank you, Piccolo. But now we must stay here for now. As we speak, your son and Vegeta's son are fighting Cell and the young Saiyan's power is increasing with every second." 16 informed the Namekian Prince.

I know, I can feel Trunks' power. I can only hope it'll be enough to end Cell, but the chances of them actually defeating Cell are still slim." Piccolo said with concern.

 **Back at the battlefield**

Trunks rushed to Cell and attempted to punch him but Cell dodged every blow he tried to land easily, making the young Saiyan land before beginning to power up again, making his muscles even bulkier, worrying Kamiccolo, as he knew that the battle was already over.

Cell looked at the young Namekian warrior and saw his face, making him raise an eye as he smiled evilly. " _Kamiccolo sees it too, doesn't he? He knows that Trunks is going to lose and why. That's good. It means he understands what the major drawback in this naive boy's increasing power."_

Trunks tried to take advantage of Cell taking his eyes off him and rushed to attack him again but Cell knew what was coming and dodged every punch the the young Saiyan tried to land on him, confusing him. "What's going on? I don't understand. Why…can't I hit him?!"

"Foolish boy. So much for testing my limits. You may have been something before, but now you're completely worthless." Cell said, knowing he'd already won the fight.

"Trunks, stop! You can't beat him like that!" Kamiccolo yelled out, trying to get his brother to stop fighting, knowing that he couldn't beat Cell now.

"But why, Kamiccolo? With all the power I've gained, I should be destroying him!" Trunks asked, still not understanding what he'd done wrong.

"You really don't get it, do you, Trunks? I mean, what happened to showing me true Saiyan power? Allow me to explain why you've just been embarrassing yourself." Cell said before powering up the same way Trunks had been doing while bulking himself up, shocking Trunks. "Anyone could perform a transformation like this. It makes for an impressive display certainly, but if you're opponent has any kind of speed...then it's completely worthless." He explained before he went back to normal. "Honestly, anyone calling himself a warrior would understand something that simple. Kamiccolo and I certainly do. So...why don't you?"

Now Trunks finally realized what he'd done wrong. By transforming like this and bulking himself up, he'd sacrificed all his speed, giving Cell a very easy advantage to win the fight and not even realizing it while Kamiccolo and even Cell knew from the start. "I've...been so blind. Kamiccolo must have reached this transformation too but didn't want to use it in a fight... because he knew...that this is what would happen. What was I thinking?! How could I have been such a fool?!"

"Ok, I think I've had enough from you, Trunks. Time to say goodnight." Cell said before rushing up to him and kicking him further into the air before teleporting behind him and elbowing him hard on his back, making him yell in pain before he fell hard to the ground and passed out from the impact, making him turn back into his normal state. Cell landed in front of the passed out Saiyan and kicked him away before looking at Kamiccolo. "And now, Kamiccolo, let's see what a real warrior can do."

Kamiccolo growled with hate at the evil Android and transformed into his Super Namekian form, with Cell noticing that he'd wasted no energy on the transformation itself. The young Namekian warrior landed in front of him before speaking. "Not here, Cell, follow me." He said before flying off the island, with Cell following him as he thought it wasn't worth fighting when Kamiccolo would concerned about Trunks getting hurt.

They'd flown as far away from the island as they could until Kamiccolo found a suitable location to fight before they both landed. "So, young half breed, this place more suitable for you?"

"Suitable for your grave, Cell. You're going to pay for what you did to Trunks!" Kamiccolo said angrily as he glared at the evil Android.

The fully transformed Cell chuckled, amused by his words. "If you're going to do anything like Trunks did, you won't be able to afford it."

Kamiccolo stated with a smirk as he had an ace up his sleeve that Cell didn't know about. "That's where you're wrong, you bastard. I was planning on saving this new power after Trunks and I returned to the Future once we were done here...but now's a perfect time as any, especially against a monster like you!"

The Super Namekian got into a power up stance and fired his up his green aura, powering up to his maximum without bulking himself up like Trunks did, surprising Cell...as he had sensed an even stronger power coming from the young Namekian before he roared as a crimson line surrounded his aura. Suddenly, he did something that Cell would have never even thought of. "KAIO-KEN!" He yelled out before a Kaio-Ken aura added itself to his Super Namekian aura, combining it together.

 **Meanwhile at Piccolo's Lookout**

Prince Vegeta, do you feel that power?" Gine asked her Prince and Ally, feeling an incredible power that was familiar and yet unfamiliar at the same time.

"Yes. It's incredible! That power feels the same as Piccolo's power but it's not him. Does that mean... it's Kamiccolo?" Vegeta asked with a shocked face, not believing that the son of his brother could actually be so strong even after training in the Time Chamber for 1 day.

"What's going on down there? Just what kind of training did Kamiccolo do in the Time Chamber? Whatever it was, it surpasses even Trunks' power." Gine said with the same face, feeling that Kamiccolo's power surpassed even Trunks'

 **Meanwhile with Piccolo and 16**

"Prince Piccolo, do you feel that power? It's... your son." 16 said with a concerned face, feeling the sons of the Namekian Prince's power all the way from where they were.

"Yes, and it's... incredible! I don't know what training my son did to get this powerful, but I'm…so proud. But no time to be amazed, 16. Let's get to Trunks and help him. My son obviously moved the battle to a different location to protect Trunks, so that means he's still alive. Come on!" Piccolo said, feeling proud of his son but knew he had to help his nephew. They then began flying to the island to help Trunks, while hoping that Kamiccolo would be alright.

 **Back with Kamiccolo and Cell**

"The Kaio-Ken technique...added to your Super Namekian transformation?!" Cell asked with a shocked face as he never would have expected this, let alone tried it as he knew the side effects of the Kaio-Ken technique were extremely risky.

"Yes. The Kaio-Ken had always intrigued me. When I was old enough, I began using the Kaio-Ken but I knew about its drawbacks. As anyone who's used it knows, It amplifies the user's abilities, at least for a while, but it takes a huge toll on the body no matter how strong they are. When I 1st turned into a Super Namekian, I didn't think there was going to be a need for the Kaio-Ken. But during the 3 year gap before the Androids were unleashed on the world in this timeline, I began experimenting with the Kaio-Ken to add it to my transformation without any side effects and at 1st I failed, but the more I tried, the more my experiment began to pay off and I could begin using this transformation more effectively without any side effects. But I knew that the side effects of the Kaio-Ken would always take a toll on me if I didn't fully master my transformation because it wastes so much energy. But thanks to my recent training, I managed to turn Super Namekian without wasting any energy on the transformation itself while also making it as natural as breathing as if I were in my normal state. Once I did that, I began adding Kaio-Ken to my transformation and worked hard to keep them combined without any drawbacks and behold the result: SUPER KAIO-KEN TIMES 20!" Kamiccolo explained as he bursted his new combined aura, making strong winds that forced Cell to block before the young Namekian finished.

Cell looked at the Namekian warrior and smiled, seemingly pleased with this very new development. "I admit Kamiccolo, this little experiment of yours is something that not even _I_ would never have tried, let alone even thought of. And I can sense that your power is even stronger than Trunks. As a reward for this, I'll show you some of my full power." He said before he began to power up as well, using only his Super Saiyan aura but not combining it with Kaio-Ken, due to not having any experience with even trying it.

Kamiccolo walked up to Cell and the 2 warriors stared at each other before the young Namekian landed several blows that cell had no time to dodge or avoid before he landed a knee to his gut, followed by an uppercut and and hard spin kick to his back that sent Cell back before he righted himself. Cell increased his speed and paid Kamiccolo back by landing several blows on him before Cell kicked him away before they landed.

The two future warriors charged in, being evenly matched as they traded blow for blow and blocked the other's counter attacks, along with evading and firing Ki blasts at the other! Kamiccolo performed his father's signature technique: the Masenko Beam but Cell countered by firing Kakarot's Kamehameha! After a huge explosion erupted by the two techniques colliding, the young Namekian warrior fired two Chasing Bullets towards Cell, who easily evaded as the two energy blasts chased after him and he eventually deflected them away!

After swatting the energy blasts away, Kamiccolo had teleported above Cell and landed a powerful aerial bicycle kick that sent the fully transformed Android smashing through a cliff on a neighboring islet! Kamiccolo had glanced around the islet, as he couldn't detect Cell's power level and was met by a powerful overhead smash landing above his head and followed by a Ki-blast which he barely evaded. He spotted Cell above in the air, smiling smugly at the future Namekian. "Not bad Kamiccolo, you're doing far better than Trunks did. He couldn't even keep up, let alone land a blow on me. And all because he didn't realize that he was just giving me the advantage."

The young Namekian stated while glaring at the Android for insulting his brother. "The next time will be much sooner!" They charged in and continued to trade, dodge and block every blow that the other made until they got into a handlock, struggling to get the upper hand as they increased the intensity of their auras!

Kamiccolo got the upper hand and kicked Cell back hard before he got up and fired his Perfect Shot blast, which the young Namekian blocked before Cell kicked him away with a very hard punch in the stomach and followed by a roundhouse kick that sent him into the air before he righted himself. " _Damn it! He and I are evenly matched, but I can sense he's still holding back his true power! I'd hoped to not use this but it seems I have no choice."_ Kamiccolo thought to himself before holding his arms out and firing up his aura as he gathered blue energy from his left hand and purple energy in his right hand while also using his antennae to gather a gather a yellow energy with lighting added to it. He then merged the 3 energies together and got into a Kamehameha stance while putting a huge amount of his power into it. Cell got a bit confused and flew into the air until he was a little bit above the young Namekian warrior but he just smirked as he counted on this.

"What the hell are you up to, Kamiccolo?" Cell asked, wondering what the Super Namekian was up to.

"You're about to see for yourself, Cell!" Kamiccolo before he used a burst of speed to get within a few inches in front of the evil Android, making him look surprised/afraid.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU?!...NOOOOO!"

"SUPER SPECIAL GALICK KAMEHAME-HAAAAAA!" Kamiccolo yelled out before firing his newest and greatest technique at Cell, exploding his body before the attack blasted all the way into space before exploding.

The young Namekian warrior had enough energy to land and looked up at the result of his attack before seeing that Cell's body was almost completely gone. Both arms and legs and wings, completely gone and half of the right bottom part of his side was destroyed and the straight jutting sections of his head were half gone.

"It's... impossible! There's no way that attack... could have damaged me this much! Look at this, you maimed me!" Cell said while in pain as Kamiccolo laughed at it. "STOP THAT! STOP LAUGHING!" He yelled before concentrating his energy to regenerate his body until it was completely whole again, surprising the young Namekian warrior. "What's the matter, Namekian? Did you forget that I share your father's and your regeneration ability? You should have known better."

"Gggrrrraahhhhh! You just won't die!" Kamiccolo growled while giving a familiar angry face that Cell was quick to recognize.

"Oh, I know that face. It's the face of anger that a certain other Namekian had when Kakarot and Fasha faced him all those years ago." Cell said with a smirk, referring to a certain Demon King.

"What? Who are you talking about? My father isn't like that anymore and you know it! He may have been like that years ago but he's long since changed." Kamiccolo said, knowing that his father had long since changed from the evil person he once was.

"Oh I'm not talking about him, I'm talking about... your grandfather. The original Demon King Piccolo. The way you laughed at the suffering I endured from your attack and the aftereffects of it, the anger on your face when I regenerated my body. It's the same things your grandfather displayed during his fights with Kakarot and Fasha. Maybe his legacy really does live on, through your father and you. And no matter how much you say your father has changed and all the good you do, you both will never escape it." Cell said darkly, believing that Piccolo and his son were still like the old King Piccolo, no matter how much they tried to do good. "But enough talk, time to end this RIGHT NOW!" He said before rushing to the young Namekian warrior and landing a furry of hard punches and kicks on him before landing an insanely powerful punch to his stomach, causing Kamiccolo to gasp in shock, as the punch was powerful that it caused him to cancel his Super Kaio-Ken transformation before Cell punched him down to the ground.

Kamiccolo had just enough energy left to get to his feet before glaring at Cell. "Well, what are you waiting for? Finish me!"

"Hugh, I was going to anyway." Cell said with a smirk, knowing he'd won. " And here's a fun fact for you: I was only using half of my full power. You should feel honored that you pushed me that far. But I do have 1 question: how did you and Trunks increase your power in so short a time?" Kamiccolo didn't answer so Cell decided to change the question. "Alright, I'll change the question: if you had more time, could you get even stronger?"

"What?"

"Could you?!"

"Maybe. But what difference would it make? And why would you ask something like that?" Kamiccolo asked.

"Just exploring a few possibilities. Now 1 more question: why haven't Kakarot and Fasha made an appearance? Surely you must know where they've been hiding." Cell demanded, wondering why the Saiyan lovers hadn't shown themselves.

"They aren't hiding, they're training to defeat you as we speak! And knowing them and the others when they complete their training, they'll be even stronger than Trunks and I were!" Kamiccolo countered, knowing that the Saiyan lovers and the others would be even stronger once their training was complete.

This peaked Cell's interest as he thought of something. "Interesting. Then let me propose a contest. A tournament, so to speak. Let's say in...10 days time. You and all your friends do some more training then come and face me again. And if you're not aware of it, there was an event called the World Martial Arts Tournament that happened long before we ever existed? I'm going to recreate it. Me against all of you. After I've beaten the 1st fighters, the 2nd one will be free to step up. The more fighters you bring, the better your chances of winning. I'll let you know by doing the same thing your grandfather did when he temporarily took over the world and broadcast the location to you and the others on the news. Just be sure to keep your eyes on the television. And don't forget to bring those Senzu beans."

"I'm guessing you want to show off your 'perfect' power with this little tournament, right?" Kamiccolo asked, knowing that because of the Saiyan DNA in him, that would most likely be the case.

"Right you are, half-breed. And to draw out a fighter who can test my limits, the way you nearly did. I have no objective beyond that, like your grandfather's dream of world conquest. Even my original purpose, the defeat of Kakarot and Fasha for Dr Gero, seems trivial now. And also because I want to see the look of fear on people's faces as they witness the terror of my perfect form. See you soon, half-breed." Cell said with an evil smile before turning around and flying off.

 **There you go, my friends, part 3 of the Cell saga is finally complete. Next will be Cell's broadcast of his tournament and the preparation for the Cell Games. Rate and review. See you soon, my friends.**


	30. Cell saga part 4

**Here we go, my friends, part 4 of the Cell saga has begun. Cell will announce his plans for his tournament while the world watches in terror, similar to the way King Piccolo did all those years ago. Meanwhile, the Z-Fighters will spend the time they have to prepare. Enjoy the entertainment, my friends.**

Kamiccolo stood where he was when Cell flew off, growling while thinking about what the evil Android said about his 'tournament' and his plan for him and the other Saiyans. But that wasn't the only thing that was stuck in the young hybrid's mind. What Cell said about him and his father being like the original Demon King Piccolo and keeping his vile legacy alive no matter what they did was still haunting him. Could what Cell said really be true and his father was keeping King Piccolo's legacy alive as his evil grandfather intended before he died?

 _"Oh I'm not talking about him, I'm talking about... your grandfather. The original Demon King Piccolo. The way you laughed at the suffering I endured from your attack and the aftereffects of it, the anger on your face when I regenerated my body. It's the same things your grandfather displayed during his fights with Kakarot and Fasha. Maybe his legacy really does live on, through your father and you. And no matter how much you say your father has changed and all the good you do, you both will never escape it." Cell said darkly, believing that Piccolo and his son were still like the old King Piccolo, no matter how much they tried to do good._

"Grrrrrrrhhhhhhh! NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Kamiccolo roared out as he transformed into his Super Kaio-Ken transformation, using his power to destroy some rocks in the area to get the anger he was feeling out before clenching his fists.

That was when Piccolo, Trunks and Android 16 showed up. The Namekian Prince and the completely robotic Android had found Trunks still passed out and immediately gave him a senzu bean to help him recover. Once that was done, they felt Kamiccolo's power drain and Cell's moving away from him. They then flew as fast as they could to get to Kamiccolo and had just now found him thanks to the burst in power he just did.

Trunks unwrapped his tail from his waist and the 3 landed before Piccolo walked up to his son. "Kamiccolo, what happened?" He asked gently, wanting to know what had happened.

"Cell…defeated me. I thought my new ultimate technique had him, but I failed to realize that he had inherited our regeneration ability. Unfortunately I pushed most of my energy into my attack and once he regenerated, he quickly defeated me. The worst part of it was that he was only using half his power and I used everything I had." Kamiccolo answered with regret.

"You did far better than I did, Kamiccolo. I couldn't even land a blow on him because of my stupid mistake. I was a fool to not realize that I was just giving Cell the advantage and not realizing it when you and even Cell knew right away that I'd already lost before I even started." Trunks said with anger at himself, his tail shaking as a further show of it.

"Don't be so upset, my son and nephew. You both did everything you could, and I'm proud of you both. But now's not the time for this, where's Cell, Kamiccolo? Why didn't he kill you?"

"I think it's better if we head back to the Lookout, father. The others should know about what Cell's up to. Trust me, they'll really want to hear this." Kamiccolo said, knowing that the other Saiyans would want to hear the news that Cell had told him. He then looked at Android 16. "What about you, 16, are you coming with us?"

"No, my friend, it would be better if I went to Capsule Corporation. Your earthling friends are heading there and I should inform them of everything that has happened today." 16 answered politely, feeling that his place was to go to the earthling warriors and inform them about the day's events.

"No way! I'm not letting 1 of Gero's garbage cans anywhere near the others or my mother!" Trunks yelled as he got into a defense stance, not wanting his friends or mother in danger because of 1 of Gero's Androids.

"Trunks, wait. 16 won't harm them. It seems we were right about the Androids in this timeline. While you were keeping Cell busy and I was about to destroy 18, she was protecting my father and when she found out what I was going to do, she was willing to let me kill her because she didn't want to become a part of Cell and unwillingly have a part in causing the death and destruction that Cell would cause if he absorbed her. She wanted me to kill her because father promised her that he'd wish her and 17 back after Cell was dead. It was in that moment that I realized that the Androids in this timeline were more human than the ones in our time. If they can value life and if 18 was so willing to give her life for the entire universe, then I think they have a right to live as much as anyone." Kamiccolo told his brother as he put his hand on his right shoulder, explaining to him what he saw was proof that the Androids in this timeline were far different from the ones in their time.

"Kamiccolo is right, Trunks. 16 fought alongside me to prevent Cell from absorbing his friends even though we both failed. If he could do that, despite what Gero programmed them to do, then 16 deserves a chance to help us stop Cell for good." Piccolo added after his future son.

Trunks thought about what his Namekian uncle and brother said and knew they were right. If the Androids valued life and were willing to fight alongside them to prevent Cell from reaching his perfect form, even though all their efforts were in vain in the end, then they deserved a chance to stop Cell for good. And he was far stronger than the Androids right now and would be prepared if 16 tried anything bad.

"Alright, 16, go to West City and tell everyone what's been going on. We'll go to the Lookout and tell the others what Cell has planned." Trunks said while calming down, making 16 nod before he flew off. And the 3 hybrid Saiyans shortly doing the same thing after Piccolo materialized his cape and turban.

 **Meanwhile at Piccolo's Lookout**

"So what happened? Are Trunks and Kamiccolo alright?" Bulma asked with concern for her future son and nephew.

"They're alive, Bulma. But unfortunately, so is Cell. Despite Kamiccolo's power surpassing Trunks' he still won and he wasn't even using his full power. And to just let them go rather than finish the fight...what is he up to?" Vegeta asked with anger at the bio-android.

That was when they felt 3 familiar energies from inside the Lookout... before Kakarot, Fasha and Raditz came out of the entrance with their tails unwrapped from their waists. And surprisingly, Raditz was a Super Saiyan! "Hello everyone, it's great to see you again." The newly transformed Raditz said with a smile.

Gine flew to her family and embraced all of them in happiness. "Mommy. Daddy. Uncle Raditz, you're finally out."

"Hi sweetie, it's great to see you." Fasha said with a smile as she rubbed her daughter's hair.

"So Raditz, I see you've finally achieved the greatest honor of our race. How does it feel to be a Super Saiyan?" Vegeta asked with a smile with his tail unwrapped from his waist.

"It feels like I've been reborn. But it was extremely hard at 1st, since I was unable to hold the transformation for more than a few seconds. During our training, I told Kakarot and Fasha to go all out and as they fired their signature techniques and we got into a struggle, I began thinking of all the times I failed to protect everyone and seeing all the horrible things Frieza and his vile family did to us and our entire race. And it was in that moment as I was being overwhelmed...that the Super Saiyan within me finally came to life." Raditz explained, revealing the intense training he put himself through to finally become a Super Saiyan.

"And I'm going to guess that after Raditz became a Super Saiyan, you 3 spent the rest of your time in there training to completely master your transformation by choosing the form as optimal, thus learning to hold it effortlessly without wasting any energy on the transformation itself, right?" Vegeta asked with a smirk, knowing that was why they were in their Super Saiyan forms but their power seemed so calm it felt like their base forms.

The 3 Saiyans smirked back as Kakarot answered. "What gave it away, your highness?"

"Oh I just figured that you'd try to do that, especially since I planned to do the same thing with Gine once she finally transformed. But I must tell you all something: Cell's reached his perfect form. Trunks and Kamiccolo did their best to stop him, but he still managed to absorb Android 18. After that, my son and nephew tried to destroy Cell but his perfect form was simply too strong for them, even with their new strength. But if that wasn't bad enough, Cell let them live. I don't know what he's up to, but whatever it is, it can't be good for anyone on Earth." The Saiyan Prince explained with concern for the planet and his family and friends.

"Well, I sense the others are on their way here now. Let's wait until we know what Cell's up to before you go into the Time Chamber. And your highness, be prepared to have an extra training partner, because if we all know Piccolo, he'll want to begin training to increase his power as soon as possible." Fasha told her friends and family.

In a few minutes, the 3 Saiyan hybrids got to the Lookout and Kamiccolo informed his fellow Saiyans about Cell's plans for his tournament his reasons for it. "A Martial Arts tournament, huh? And his reasons for it are to draw out a worthy opponent who can test his limits? That's insane." Raditz said with anger.

" _Damn it all! This is all just a big stupid game to that ugly bastard!"_ Piccolo thought with the same anger while cleaning his fists.

"And he says that we have only 10 days to prepare, huh? That's fine by me. 10 days time is more than enough for all of us to increase our power. Once Piccolo, myself and Gine get out of the Time Chamber, we'll spend the next few days training out here the old fashioned way." Vegeta said with a smirk, seeing a great challenge ahead and knowing that with the Time Chamber, 10 days would be more than enough for him and his fellow Saiyans to get as strong as they could to take on Cell.

Fasha noticed how quiet Trunks was being and looked at the younger Saiyan. "Trunks, what's wrong?"

"I- I just can't believe I let Cell beat me so easily and I never even realized I was just giving him an advantage to easily win without even trying. I was just too focused on increasing my raw power that I didn't realize that I was sacrificing every ounce of my speed in exchange! What's worse is that I didn't even know it. When Kamiccolo saw me transform the way I did, he knew from the start that the fight was over before it even began. Cell also knew it and he even showed me what I did wrong by revealing the drawback and that he could do it too but knew about the transformation's drawback, which is why even he would never use it. And I just kept bulking myself up like a stupid child." Trunks answered, completely ashamed of himself, because he gave the fully transformed Android the advantage by bulking himself up and not even realizing it until it was too late.

Vegeta walked up to his future son and spoke to him in a fatherly tone. "Trunks, don't let what happened get to you, my son. While it is true that bulking yourself up cost you the fight, it taught you that a transformation for the sake of raw power alone is worthless. But you can't let it get to you. A true Saiyan warrior must learn from his mistakes in order for him to never repeat them again."

"Vegeta's right, brother. I fought Cell with everything that I had and even though I nearly had him, he was still holding back his true power. We both underestimated his perfect form's power and it cost us both. But we can't let getting beat get to us." Kamiccolo added after his uncle.

"And besides, I'm just glad the 2 of you are safe. You 2 may be from the future, but you're still my son and nephew." Bulma said as she hugged her future son and nephew gently, making them smile as they hugged her back.

Trunks thought about what his father and brother said and knew that they were right. He was still a Saiyan and he wouldn't let 1 humiliating defeat go to his head. And from everything his mother and Gine told him about the Saiyan race and everything he's seen of Kakarot, Fasha and the others, they didn't let defeat get to them either.

The young Saiyan smiled like a true Saiyan warrior. "You're both right. I can't let what happened to me go to my head, I'm going to learn from my mistakes and keep fighting... like a true Saiyan warrior."

This made the other Saiyans smile before Piccolo spoke. "That's the Saiyan spirit, my nephew. But I think it's time Vegeta, Gine and I began our training. With only 10 days to prepare for Cell's sick tournament, all of us need to be ready. After we've come out, we'll all train out here until the tournament begins."

Kakarot and Fasha nodded before they knelt down and hugged their daughter, along with Raditz. "Be careful in there, sweetie. The Time Chamber is pretty rough on the body." Fasha told her daughter.

"Take that advice to heart, Gine. Your mom and went inside years ago and we barely lasted a month in there. But with your power the way it is now, you should be able to get through 3 days in there." Kakarot advised his pride and joy.

"Don't worry, Mommy and Daddy, I'll be careful. And when I come out, I'll be a Super Saiyan and even go beyond that." Gine said with a determined smile.

"That's the Saiyan spirit, Gine. And we'll tell you everything that happens when the 3 of you come out." Kakarot said with a smile.

"And remember to not overdo it at 1st, Gine. The transformation is always exhausting the 1st time." Raditz told his niece, remembering what happened the 1st time he transformed in the Time Chamber.

"I won't, uncle Raditz. Besides, I've got 2 great teachers to help me through it. Once we've gone beyond Super Saiyan, we'll do as Piccolo says and train out here." Gine said with a smile as she hugged her uncle and assuring her family that she'd be careful in her upcoming training.

"Well, it's time to go, Gine." Vegeta said with a smile as he took the young Saiyan girl's hand and led her to the Time Chamber with Piccolo while her family watched until the door to the Time Chamber closed.

"Well, I think it's better if he head to Capsule Corporation. Cell's planning to broadcast his little tournament on live TV. And he's no doubt looking for a location for his little game as we speak." Kamiccolo informed his friends, knowing that Cell's broadcast would be happening at any time.

The others nodded and they gathered together and Fasha used Instant Transmission to get to Capsule Corporation, where 16 and the others were watching TV, waiting for Cell's broadcast. After everyone got caught up on everything, 16 looked at Kakarot and Fasha coldly. "Kakarot. Fasha, I'm sure you already know this, but I was programmed to kill you both, but I can sense that your powers have far surpassed my own. But despite my programming, I know that Cell is a threat to the entire universe. I will help you in the upcoming battle, but after that is finished and I am still functioning, I will come for the both of you."

"And we'll be ready for you, 16. But only until Cell is wiped off the face of the Earth completely." Fasha countered with a smirk before she and her mate stood by the wall and watched the TV for Cell.

 **Meanwhile with Cell**

The evil bio-android flew around the planet until he found a suitable place for his tournament. He landed on a rock formation and observed the area, finding it to be the perfect place. "Yes. This place is ideal... almost. Let's push out the edges a little so my upcoming opponents can breath a little easier." He said before blasting at the landscape, killing the human who lived there in the process before the smoke cleared, leaving behind a giant squire in the destroyed ground. "Next up." Cell said before using the telekinetic power he inherited from Frieza and his father to lift a giant ledge and making it into a solid squire of white stone. "Excellent. The stone is perfection itself... besides me, of course." He said with a smile, admiring his creation before slicing the stone into little square pieces, which he then levitated into the ground he created until it was an almost identical ring like the 1 from the old world Martial Arts Tournament. "Good. A little on the rustic side, perhaps but I can always make some improvements to it...after my upcoming broadcast. King Piccolo, if you're watching this from wherever you are in the afterlife, I hope you appreciate this. And to the people of Earth, hope this brings back memories for you." He said with an evil smile before flying off to the nearest city to make his big introduction and announcement.

 **Meanwhile at Capsule Corporation**

Kakarot, Fasha and the others were still waiting for Cell to make his appearance on TV and were even flipping through the channels to make sure. " _Come on, Cell, stop toying with us! If you really are going to do what King Piccolo did all those years ago, then do it!"_ Kamiccolo thought to himself in a little bit of anger.

"Kamiccolo, are you sure Cell told you that he'd show up on TV to announce his tournament?" Bulme asked her future Namekian nephew after seeing no traffic Cell anywhere on the TV screen.

"Yeah. He told me he'd do something similar to what the old King Piccolo did when he announced his rule over the planet all those years ago. And if I'm right, the cells and knowledge he inherited from that disgrace of a Namekian are what motivated to what to announce his little tournament that way. Kamiccolo answered, remembering that Cell had King Piccolo's cells and memories inside him.

Raditz looked at Tien, Yamcha and Krillin and knew that they would need to get as strong as they could get for whatever Cell had in store for the planet. "You 3, after Vegeta, Piccolo and Gine are done in the Time Chamber, you 3 should take your turn in there as well. I know that you 3 can't compete with us or Cell in power but whatever he's going to do, you'll need to increase your power as high as you possibly can."

"Thanks, Raditz but we've decided to not go in the Time Chamber. Cell's just too far out of our league. But I'm sure Vegeta and Piccolo wouldn't mind if we use their gravity room. If we train our bodies to master as much heavy gravity as we can and use the Kaio-Ken technique, we should be able to get just a bit strong enough. Not as strong as you Saiyans but at least strong enough to survive." Tien said with a smile, politely declining using the Time Chamber in favor of the warrior princes' gravity room.

"Yeah. We'll train that way for at least 5 days and then we'll train the old fashioned way for the other 5." Krillin said with a warrior smirk.

"After we watch Cell's broadcast, of course. That is, if he shows up." Yamcha said with his trademark grin.

 **Meanwhile in another city**

The people of the city were screaming in fear as Cell was flying straight through it, destroying buildings in the process until he came to a local news station, breaking the glass walls before walking through the front door and up to the female clerk, putting his hand on the desk. "Excuse me, but could you tell me where I might find the global broadcasting room?" He asked politely to the terrified clerk.

"T-t-top floor on the left, sir. Main studio. Try there." The terrified clerk answered.

"Upstairs? Thank you, miss." Cell said politely before flying through the ceiling. He flew slowly flew up, getting the attention of the Z-Fighters as he went until he finally got to the top floor and grabbed the newscaster who ran it by the throat. "Is this or isn't it the top floor studio?" He asked before dropping him.

"Yes sir, it is!" The newscaster said with fear in his voice.

"Good. Because for the next few minutes, I'm running it. So either film me while I make a very important announcement to the world or I kill everyone in here 1 by 1 until you do. Your choice." Cell said threateningly.

"Quick, get the camera on him!" The newscaster told the cameraman, making him do just that.

Cell smiled evilly as he made his big announcement to the entire world. "Good morning, people of the world. We interrupt this program for a special announcement. That is to say, I interrupt this broadcast. As it happens, I come bearing wonderful news, especially for everyone out there sick of living in peace. The wait is over, my friends. Soon life will be brought to the brink with nail-biting suspense. My name, good people, is Cell. And whether or not any of you are familiar with me, assuming you've been following the news about certain ruthless creature stalking your cities for fresh victims. I am what you might call the perfected form of said creature and I'd like to take a moment to thank the human race for its 'generous donations' of bio-energy to assure everyone that I've reached my quota. But let's move on. This is an invitation for everyone to attend a little tournament I'll call the Cell Games. It will be held in a vacant lot 15 miles to the northwest of this station. It'll be just like the old World Martial Arts Tournament, except we'll fight in teams, me vs all of you. As many challengers as you'd like, 1 on 1 until the winner is determined. This works to your advantage since as powerful as I am, I might tire out after a while, which seems more than fair. The rules are the same as the old ones: if you give up or get thrown out of the ring, you lose. And if you die, though I'll make an honest effort to go easy on you, that also counts as a loss. If every member of your team is defeated, then it's a loss for the entire planet. That's right. Defeat will mean death for everyone on this pathetic planet. So in closing, I urge all able bodied fighters to consider my invitation, especially you... Saiyans." Cell finished before firing a blast through the wall that flew through the city and until it Destroyed a mountain near it. "Unless you've got better things to do. Can't wait to see you there, especially certain... people with tails and 2 green alien-looking men. Hahahaha! Hahahahahaha!" Cell said, referring to the Saiyans while laughing evilly before flying off.

 **Back at Capsule Corporation**

The Z-Fighters saw everything on TV and everyone was angry that Cell only thought of this as a game. "That bastard freak!" Trunks said with anger.

"He's going to pay for this!" Kakarot said with the same anger as his and his fellow Saiyans' tails moved in anger.

"Rrrrrhhhhh! Damn that Android freak! I can't wait for his sick tournament. He has to die now!" Tien said with hate for Cell before he, Krillin and Yamcha headed to the door to go after Cell, even though they knew that they couldn't take him on in a fight.

"Tien, don't! Cell's too far out of your league now and all 3 of you know it! If you go after him now, he'll just kill you all without even blinking." Raditz said while putting a hand on his 3 eyed friend's shoulder.

"We know that, Raditz, but even if we do die, it'd beat standing here feeling useless!" Krillin said with anger, wanting to help instead of feeling useless.

"Raditz is right, Krillin, you can't beat that monster and all 3 of you know it. As your master, I forbid you to throw your lives away and that's all there is to it. If you want to fight him, then save your efforts for the tournament. I know how you feel, but I don't want to see 3 of my greatest students throw away their lives for nothing." Roshi said wisely and with love for his 3 great students, not wanting to lose them, despite knowing how they felt.

Fasha walked up to her human friends and spoke gently to them. "Listen, my friends, I know you can't bear to see the suffering the people of Earth are having to go through because of Cell's sick game but Roshi is right. You can't compete with Cell as he is right now. Besides, Gine wouldn't want to lose 3 great warrior and even better uncles who helped raise her."

"Besides, without your support in this, even we won't be able to win against Cell when the tournament starts, my friends." Kakarot added gently after his mate and wife.

The earthling warriors knew that their master and Saiyan friends were right. As much as they wanted to make Cell pay for everything he's done to the Earth and its people, they knew that they'd just be throwing their lives away. Plus, Gine would be devastated if she found out that they'd only died for nothing. Reluctantly, they turned around and nodded.

"I'd say that we should head back to the Lookout. Once father, uncle Vegeta and Gine come out of the Time Chamber, I want to tell them everything that happened." Kamiccolo said, wanting his father, uncle and the past self of his mentor to know everything that happened.

"Good idea." Trunks said, agreeing with his Namekian brother.

"Wait Trunks, how about I cut your hair? You know, so it doesn't get in the way." Bulma suggested in a motherly tone. "And Kamiccolo, I've noticed that you've been thinking real hard about something since I saw you on the Lookout. With your father and uncle in the Time Chamber, I'm the closest person to you to talk to."

"Sure, mom." Trunks said.

Bulma took her future son and nephew to another room and as she cut Trunks' hair, she spoke to Kamiccolo about what had been bothering him. "Kamiccolo, before Cell told you his plans, did he say anything that got to you? I've been around your father, Fasha, Tien and Vegeta long enough to know that something is wrong with them that involves something from their past."

Kamiccolo knew that he couldn't hide anything from Bulma from being around her future self for all his life and she'd practically become his mother after his father died in his and Trunks' timeline. After sighing, he told her what had been bothering him since his fight with Cell. "Cell... compared me to…King Piccolo. When I used my newest ultimate attack, I maimed Cell's body and I was foolish enough to believe I had him. But I should have known he'd inherited my father's regeneration ability. When he regenerated, I got so angry that Cell recognized the face I'd made. It was just like the anger King Piccolo displayed during his fights with Kakarot and Fasha all those years ago. Cell said that because my father and I are part of his bloodline, we'd still be keeping King Piccolo's legacy alive and no matter how much my father has changed, we'll never be able to escape it, no matter how much good we do for this world."

"Kamiccolo, don't let what Cell said get to you. You may be a part of King Piccolo's bloodline, but you're not him or anything like hm. When your father came to us, he was just as evil as his father but he was more of a Saiyan than anything else. And when he fought alongside his fellow Saiyans and gave his life for Gine, he showed everyone who and what he really was: an honorable Saiyan warrior and and Namekian Prince. And since then, he's found a brother he never knew that he wanted in Vegeta and comrades and he'd be willing to die for in order to protect the world and the universe from any threat. And when he gave birth to you, he knew that he'd wish to raise you to be a better person than he or King Piccolo ever were. And although that didn't happen in your timeline, he probably knew that the future me would raise you as he would have wanted. And whatever Cell said about you, you're going to prove him wrong when that tournament comes." Bulma said wisely, sounding like a mother to the teenaged Namekian before finishing cutting Trunks' hair.

"Mom's right, Kamiccolo. King Piccolo may have been your grandfather and your blood, but that doesn't make him your family. He was created from the evil of humanity and there wasn't even a trace of good inside him. Uncle Piccolo may have been just like his father a long time ago, but he's changed for the better because of Gine and he's even become the new Guardian of the Earth. And he even gave me a brother I never knew I wanted. As far as I'm concerned, we're your family." Trunks added after his mother.

Kamiccolo smiled at the wise and kind words his human aunt and brother told him and knew they were right. While he and his father couldn't change the fact that they were and would always be part of King Piccolo's bloodline, the other Saiyans and the earthlings were the ones who made them who they are today. And for that, they'd always be family to them, no matter what would happen. The young Namekian hugged Bulma and Trunks gently, making them smile as he hugged them back. "Thank you both. Even though mine and my father's blood will forever be linked to King Piccolo's and that will never change, you both and the other earthlings and Saiyans are our family you've had anpart making us into who we are. And for that I will always be grateful."

"Your welcome, Kamiccolo, and you can thank us by defeating that ugly freak Cell and keep protecting the future Earth." Bulma said with a smile before they separated.

"We will, Mom, that's a promise." Trunks said with a smile before he left the room and changed into his Saiyan armor before he and his Namekian brother rejoined their fellow Saiyans and Kakarot used Instant Transmission to get back to the Lookout.

 **2 days later**

After watching Cell's TV broadcast, the Saiyans were waiting for the rest of their group to get out of the Time Chamber, doing image training to pass the time until they sensed 3 very familiar power levels. When Vegeta, Piccolo and Gine had walked out of the entrance to the Lookout, the other Saiyans were surprised to see that they had gotten much stronger and were in their Super Saiyan and Namekian forms. And Vegeta and Gine's tails were unwrapped from their waists. But what surprised them the most was how much Gine had changed. She was now a Super Saiyan but her parents and uncle were even more surprised by how grown up Gine had become. She was no longer a child, but a 13 year old teenager now.

"Hi, everyone, it's great to see you all again." Gine said in a deeper teenaged voice, surprising her parents and uncle.

"Gine, my Kami, how you've grown. You look as beautiful as me, sweetie." Fasha complemented with a proud smile as she took her daughter's hands, amazed at how beautiful her daughter looked.

"Thanks, Mom, and you still look very beautiful, too." Gine complemented back while blushing, making her father and uncle chuckle.

"And we see you 2 have certainly gotten a lot stronger. I can feel your power has grown so much that you're equal to us. But what can we expect from the proud Princes of our race and the Namekian race." Raditz said with a smirk, knowing that the warrior princes would be evenly matched with him and his family.

"We'd never let ourselves be out matched by anyone, Raditz, especially if we're going to defeat our respective rivals in combat 1 day." Piccolo said while looking at Fasha and imagining the eventual fight they would have to find out who was the better Saiyan, with Vegeta doing the same thing.

"Yes, I know. But right now, you need to know what's been happening on Earth." Kakarot said with a serious face. The other Saiyans then informed the warrior princes and the now-teenaged Saiyan girl about Cell's global broadcast about his Cell Games and what would happen if every member of their team lost a match. Piccolo even used his power to repair his, Vegeta's and Gine's armor.

"Grrrrrrrhhhhhhh! I hate that ugly insect-like freak! Innocent people are panicking out there and he just thinks it's a stupid game!" Gine said with hate for Cell as she clenched her fists and shook her tail in anger.

"Don't worry, Gine, we'll give him what he deserves in 10 days time. Until then, we all train and keep mastering our transformations." Trunks said as he put a hand on her shoulder.

Popo walked up to his new master and spoke to him with concern. "Piccolo, are you sure you and the other Saiyans can defeat Cell. I mean, Trunks and Kamiccolo only survived because he allowed them to."

"To tell the honest truth, Popo, I'm not sure. But if you'd like, you can measure our power and compare it to his." Piccolo said as he and his fellow Saiyans, except for Trunks, Kamiccolo and Gine, and stood beside each other and began powering up, creating strong winds from their auras. The yells from the Saiyans and their enormous power was so strong that it caused the floor to crack

"PLEASE STOP, THE TOWER CAN'T TAKE ANYMORE OF THIS!" Popo yelled at the top of his lungs, knowing if his Saiyan friends powered up any further, the Lookout would be destroyed.

Kakarot and the others stopped channeling their power and Kakarot spoke to his genie friend. "For the record, the power you sensed was only half of the full power we have now."

"That was half?! My Kami, it's a little frightening how powerful you Saiyans can get sometimes." Popo said honestly. "No offense."

"None taken, Popo. So, what do you think? How strong are we compared to Cell." Vegeta asked, wanting his brother's assistant's honest opinion.

"Well...to be perfectly honest with all of you…I'd say that... even though you all have equal power, Cell...still has you outmatched." Popo answered honestly, shocking the future warriors, as they couldn't believe that despite the incredible power that their friends possessed, Cell still had them outmatched.

"Thank you for your honesty, my friend." Kakarot said with a smile, liking the fact that Popo was honest with them.

" _Wow, their power is incredible, but I guess Vegeta and Piccolo want me to save the other surprise for when the Cell Games start._ " Gine thought to herself, thinking that her princes and mentors wanted to keep the other surprise a secret until the tournament starts.

"But shouldn't you go back into the Chamber? You still have time before the tournament starts. If you train in there more, you should be able to surpass Cell." Popo said, thinking that if the Saiyans trained in the Time Chamber again, they could surpass Cell.

"No. That room take too much of a toll on our bodies. We'll use the gravity Chamber for training. It should get us at least strong enough to wherever can at least stand a chance." Fasha said, knowing how much of a toll the Time Chamber takes on the body, Saiyan or not, and preferring to use the gravity room for training.

"But don't worry, we have a little surprise for Cell. And trust me, he'll regret that he ever came to this timeline when he sees it." Vegeta said with a smirk, getting Kakarot, Fasha and Raditz to look at him curiously.

"Well, it's time to go, everyone. Popo, I have a job for you: I need you to gather the dragon balls and bring them here. I need to modify them when I finish training. Trust me, the dragon balls will need the modifications after Cell is dead." Piccolo said, knowing that with him being the new Guardian of Earth, the dragon balls would need to be modified without the limitations.

"Of course, Piccolo, I'll contact you when the dragon balls are all here." Popo said before using his magic carpet to go find the dragon balls while the Saiyans used Instant Transmission to get to Capsule Corporation.

 **2 days later**

The Z-Warriors proceeded to train for the Cell Games: with Kakarot and his family training alongside Vegeta, Trunks, Piccolo and Kamiccolo to perfect their Super Saiyan and Ascended forms, especially with Trunks struggling to increase his speed in his Ascended Form, so he would never repeat the same mistake he made when Cell obtained his Perfect Form. The Saiyans even went back to their normal states and could even transform without wasting any energy on transforming again. While the Saiyans were taking a small break, Kamiccolo brought up a very important subject: who would be facing against Cell first. Kakarot and Fasha immediately answered that they would face Cell first, with Vegeta volunteering to battle him with Piccolo after them and Raditz fighting after their prince.

Vegeta then made a very shocking suggestion: having Gine facing Cell last! Fasha was completely against the idea, along with Kakarot and Raditz, as they didn't want Gine to battle Cell, despite the fact that she could transform into a Super Saiyan now. Even Trunks and Kamiccolo were against having Gine facing the fully transformers Android in battle. Vegeta and Piccolo explained their reason for suggesting they would have Gine battle Cell: revealing that while they and Gine trained together in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, the young Saiyan had unlocked a power that was even more powerful than their standard and Ascended Super Saiyan forms...which surprised Gine's parents and uncle. Gine also agreed with Vegeta and Piccolo, especially after learning that she was the 'wild card' against the fully transformed Android.

Before they could discuss it even farther, the Saiyans heard Bulma calling out their names. "Kakarot, Fasha! Vegeta, Trunks!"

Trunks asked as they turned to face his mother. "Mom, what's wrong?"

Bulma answered while taking out a Capsule that contained a radio and uncapsuled it. "The Army is trying to fight Cell!"

Vegeta and Kakarot asked, shocked by that revelation. "What?!"

Their human friend/Vegeta's mate stated while tuning in to the right broadcast as she answered. "King Furry just made the announcement. He thinks that the Army re more than capable to stop Cell from destroying the planet!"

Fasha stated while bringing her hands to her head, along with Trunks as Piccolo and his son, who pinched the ridge of their noses in annoyance. "What the hell was he thinking?! Has he really forgotten that half his forces were destroyed by King Piccolo all those years ago?! They couldn't even scratch him and he was just a weakling compared to Cell."

Raditz stated after his sister in law. "Those soldiers are as good as dead. All they're doing is throwing their lives away for no reason."

After Bulma had found the right broadcast frequency, Kakarot and his family, along with Vegeta, Piccolo and Trunks and Kamiccolo they listened to a TV camera crew reporting what was happening at Cell's tournament arena. " _This is Chopper #1 flying safely outside the area where Cell and his tournament arena are located. The National Army is rolling forward, with a small squad of tanks leading the charge!"_

Meanwhile on the battlefield, Cell simply smirked in amusement as the Army attempted to stop him and moved to a doc ledge away from his improved ring. The driver in the lead tank gave the order for his squad to fire at once...which didn't even touch Cell, not alone hurt him!

One of the soldiers carrying an M4 assault rifle shouted. "Yeah, take that asshole!"

Another soldier cried. "See ya in Hell, you sick son of a bitch!"

The news chopper cried out. "It appears the tanks got him! There's no way anyone, let alone an 'invincible and Ultimate Android' could survive that!"

Meanwhile at West City, Kakarot and Raditz looked at each other with 'can you believe this' expressions on their faces while Piccolo and Vegeta glanced at each other with disgust as the Army thought they had 'defeated' Cell.

Back at the battlefield, the lead tank had cautiously drove forward to confirm if Cell truly was 'dead'...only for a Ki blast to destroy the tank and after the smoke cleared, the helicopter and tanks stared horrified that Cell appeared and wasn't even injured! The other tanks had immediately opened fire, along with the soldiers: firing their assault rifles, light machine guns and grenade launchers… only for every shot to simply bounce off Cell's body and he continued to smirk in amusement! A soldier shouted while loading an 203 grenade launcher attached to his rifle and firing a grenade. "Fall damn it! Fall!"

Cell simply fired a single Ki-blast, destroying every tank and killing every soldier, while the chopper filmed everything in complete horror before escaping, due to Cell letting the news crew live. "Humh, stupid fools." He said before he flew all the way into space to do some training by smashing some asteroids to pieces, even sending some of them crashing into the Earth.

 **Meanwhile with the Saiyans**

"Arrrggghhhh! King Furry, you fool! You should have known better. All you did was send your men to their graves." Kakarot said with anger.

"Fasha, take me to the Lookout now. The dragon balls need the modifications now." Piccolo told his greatest rival, knowing that the dragon balls would need to be modified now before anyone else dies.

Fasha nodded and quickly used Instant Transmission to get Piccolo to the Lookout just in time for Popo to have all the dragon balls gathered. "Popo, we need the model of the dragon now. Cell's killed the entire royal defense force and it's only a matter of time before he get anyone else just to ease his boredom while waiting for his tournament."

"Of course." Popo said before quickly going into the palace and getting the Dragon model. He quickly came out and sat the model down. "It's ready for modifications now, Piccolo.

The new Guardian of the Earth stood in front of the model, put his arms out and began to speak in Namekian language before energy surrounded the model and flew into the dragon balls, making them shine again, but with increased power and a few more modifications. "Good. The dragon ball modifications are complete. But we can't use them until after Cell is dead, otherwise this'll and bringing everyone that Cell and Gero and 19 have killed will have been for nothing."

"Understood. If we bring them back now, Cell will just kill them again. Popo, keep the dragon balls in the palace. We'll come back before we leave for the tournament. In the meantime, why not look for butterflies?" Fasha said with a smile as she patted her friend's shoulder, making Popo smile.

 **Later on**

After watching the TV broadcast from his personal home, the current World champion, Hercule responded to Cell's threat and held a live broadcast: accepting the challenge and assured the people of Earth he would 'defeat' Cell...while Krillin and Yamcha were watching with Master Roshi at his house.

After spending the next few days preparing for the tournament, the Saiyans gathered at the Lookout, except Vegeta and Piccolo. "So, where are Vegeta and Piccolo?" Raditz asked, wondering where the warrior princes were.

"They went ahead. They must have wanted to see Cell for themselves before fighting him." Fasha said with a knowing smirk, knowing her greatest rival and prince all too well.

"Gine, since you'll be our wild card, we want you to watch the fights very closely to study how Cell fights. Trust me, it's a critical part of the plan." Raditz told his niece, knowing that if Gine was going to fight Cell last, she'd need to know how Cell fought.

"I will, uncle Raditz. Well, let's go join them. It's almost time for the tournament." Gine said with a Saiyan smile, eager to fight, making Fasha, Kakarot and Raditz hug her gently before they all flew off to join the warrior princes. Along the way, they met up with Krillin, Tien and Yamcha, who told them that they wouldn't be fighting but would give them support, which they accepted before they continued to fly to the tournament location.

 **Meanwhile at Cell's ring**

The evil bio-android was waiting for his opponents to come. Mr. Satan was already there with a journalist and his cameraman, talking about how he would 'defeat' Cell and were even taunting him. But then Cell looked looked up and smiled, having sensed the energy of the warrior princes. " _Ah, the warrior princes. So glad you 2 could join me. I hope you both know what you're in for."_

Hercule and the journalist were confused as the warrior princes landed, with Vegeta unwrapping his tail from his waist, glaring at Cell. "It...seems 2 bizarre-looking men have just joined us. And unless my eyes deceive me, it's as though they fell from the sky. And...it looks like the 1 with weird hair has...a tail."

"Yeah. It is a tail." Hercule said while closely looking at Vegeta's tail. "Wait. I remember Cell said something about... certain people with tails. Could he be 1 of them?" He asked before he suddenly remembered something from long ago. "Wait. I remember that 2 other people who had tails, too. They called themselves... Saiyans. Wait, that guy must be 1 of these Saiyans. Those guys had magic tricks or something."

The Journalist walked up to the warrior princes and put his Mike to them. "Excuse me, you 2, do you mind if I trouble you for names? And if I may say so, you've picked a very dangerous spot to stand and watch."

But the warrior princes were not in the mood for stupid earthling games. "Get lost... before I shove that mike down your throat." Vegeta threatened.

"And if you like living, I suggest you get out of our faces before I pull out your heart." Piccolo added after his brother.

The Journalist stuttered, afraid of the warrior princes before he quickly got beside Hercule. "Mr. Satan, did you notice something familiar about the green fellow beside this... Saiyan or whatever?"

"Yeah. He...looks almost like... King Piccolo. But it doesn't matter, guys like him and these... Saiyans are only good for getting in the way." Hercule said with a sigh, not knowing that these 2 were far more powerful than he was.

The Journalist got in front of the camera and addressed all the people watching the event on live TV, telling them that the only one that could 'beat' Cell was the world 'champion' Hercule, which the crowd obviously believed. A few minutes later, Android 16 landed a few feet beside the warrior princes and it seemed that his Red Ribbon insignia was covered by a Capsule Corporation logo.

Cell took notice of the older model Android and smiled evilly. "Ah, 16, so you still exist. Not surprising, considering the last time I saw you, you carried off the Namekian Prince." He said mockingly.

 _"Hmmm. I don't_ _know what he'll accomplish being here, but I sense that he'll have a very important role to play in our plan, brother."_ Vegeta told his brother through their mental bond.

 _"And I have a feeling that it'll involve our 'wild card'_." Piccolo added, thinking that 16's part would involve Gine in some way.

Cell looked in the direction of the place Vegeta and Piccolo flew here from and sensed the energy of the ones he'd been waiting for heading this way right now. " _Finally, the ones I've been waiting for. They've decided to come."_ He thought with evil joy, knowing that the chance to fight Kakarot and Fasha was finally here at last.

Everyone looked up and saw the other Saiyans land, with Trunks and Kamiccolo landing beside their fathers and Kakarot and his family landing beside them with the earthling warriors, making Hercule and the Journalist sweat.

Cell uncrossed his arm as he was still smiling. "Impressive. Welcome, ladies and gentlemen."

Kakarot and Fasha cracked their knuckles as they stepped forward to challenge Cell. "Alright, my love, let's do this. Us against Cell 1st." Fasha said with a smirk.

"With pleasure. This'll be perfect for testing our new strength." Kakarot said with the same smirk, knowing that this would be a perfect test for their new strength.

"Remember the plan, you 2. Before our wild card goes, myself and Piccolo go after you and Raditz after us." Vegeta reminded his rival and his mate.

"Hey! What gives you the right to decide who goes 1st?!" Hercule yelled out.

The Journalist walked up to them and spoke. "Pardon me, but are you... Saiyans here to take part in the tournament by any chance?"

"Yes. And if you or the other humans don't want to get hurt, you should all leave right now. It's too dangerous for you to be here." Gine said, wanting the normal humans to leave so they wouldn't get hurt.

"Hey, who do you think you are, young lady? This ain't no jungle gym out here! You guys don't know what you're getting into!" Hercule yelled, not knowing it was the other way around.

"We know exactly what we're getting into, earthling. It's you who's unaware of the danger you're in right now!" Raditz counterd, know this pitiful earthling didn't know the danger he was in.

Hercule gasped before breaking out laughing. "Clearly you jokers don't know who I am, don't you? I'm Mr. Satan, the greatest Champion the world's ever seen!"

"That's right! As far as fighters go, his skills are legendary! This man is the world's only hope!" The Journalist added, not knowing that his 'champion' didn't stand a chance against Cell.

"I don't care who goes 1st, let's begin." Cell said with annoyance, not caring who went 1st and just wanting to begin the fighting.

"Hey, get a close up on the man and woman over there." The Journalist told his cameraman, who did just that and zoomed in on Kakarot and Fasha as they glared at the camera, hating being mocked but restraining themselves. "It seems the man and woman, who strangely have tails say that Mr. Satan does not have a chance against Cell. I can only imagine the groans coming from everyone tuning in at this very moment. And despite what he says, they still mock Mr. Satan.

 **Meanwhile at King Furry's palace**

King Furry was watching the tournament through his TV and when he saw 2 very familiar faces, he couldn't believe his eyes. "I-it's them. The 2... Saiyan warriors who defeated King Piccolo all those years ago. They've returned. They...must have heard about Cell and have come back to stop him. But that means...I sent all those men to die... for nothing." He said with a saddened voice, now realizing that Kakarot and Fasha were still around and had heard about Cell, meaning he'd sent all those men to die for nothing. "And it looks like there are more Saiyans with them this time. Kakarot. Fasha, I am so, so sorry. Please, when Cell is defeated, I hope you both can forgive me for not realizing that you both would return. And to all those brave men, I am so very sorry. Whatever you all are now, I hope you all can forgive me."

 **Back at the battlefield**

"Brother, if this fool wants to humiliate himself, let him. If Cell kills him, he'll be brought back with the dragon balls anyway." Raditz told his brother, wanting the weak human out of the way, even if Cell was to kill him.

"Fine. This'll be quick anyway, so we won't have to wait for too much longer." Kakarot said with reluctance before Fasha gave the humans the signal to go ahead and fight.

Hercule began to take off his cape but before he could, an aircraft carrying his pupils and female manager showed up before they all jumped out. After introducing themselves, Hercule's pupils challenged Cell, but he just used his energy to force them out of the ring. When his students failed, Mr. Satan himself tried, showing off by chopping tiles in half before taking on Cell but he just swapped him out of the ring and into a large rock. But fortunately for the 'champion', it didn't kill him, shocking the normal humans and everyone watching the TV.

Cell looked at the Z-Fighters. "Well, that's quite enough annoyances for 1 day. Now let's kick this thing off. Who's 1st?"

Kakarot and Fasha stepped into the ring while smirking. "We're 1st, Cell. It's time to see what you're capable of." Kakarot said as he and his wife wrapped their tails around their waists.

"Thanks for getting the annoying ones out of the way, but now you're fighting real warriors, Cell." Fasha added, knowing that this was only the 1st phase of the Saiyans' plan.

 **There you go, my friends, part 4 of the Cell saga is complete. Next will have the fights between the Saiyan lovers vs Cell in Match 1, the warrior princes in Match 2 and Raditz in Match 3 while the world watches. Rate and review. See you soon, my friends.**


	31. Cell saga part 5

**Here we go, my friends, part 5 has begun. The Saiyan lovers will fight Cell while the world watches, with the warrior princes and Raditz having their own fights with the evil Android after Kakarot and Fasha as phases of their ultimate goal stop Cell once and for all. Enjoy the action and entertainment, my friends.**

The Journalist was very shocked at what he'd just seen. The World Champion himself had been knocked out of the ring by Cell without any effort on the evil Android's part at all, scaring him as he nervously put his mike close to his mouth. "L-ladies and gentlemen, this turn of events defies all belief, but the last hope for the world...has been defeated by the villain Cell." He said before seeing Hercule walking back to him and the other normal humans. "Mr. Satan, care to comment on your sudden defeat?"

"Look little man, I'm hardly defeated. My balance was just off!" Hercule said, lying about his balance being off to protect his ego.

"Well, to the untrained eye, it looked more severe than that." The Journalist counterd, not knowing that he was right.

Hercule chuckled before speaking again to the people of Earth. "Don't worry about a thing, people of the world. Mr. Satan only needs a few minutes to get his bearings before the real smackdown begins! Hahahahahaha! Hahahahahaha!"

But this bit of egotistical talking only got the warrior princes annoyed, as they couldn't believe that a weak fool like that human hadn't realized that he was far out of his league. "How on the universe did that annoying fool manage to win a championship title? He's clearly too far out of his league." Vegeta said as he rolled his eyes as his tail moved around a bit.

"Obviously. That weakling fool has obviously been fighting against even weaker humans and it's been doing nothing but build up his pathetic ego. And he obviously hasn't realized that he's hopelessly outclassed. But it doesn't really matter, let him lie to himself...as long as he doesn't interfere with our plan." Piccolo told his brother, willing to let the weak 'champion' have his dignity as long as he didn't interfere with their plan.

But the Saiyan lovers just ignored the laughing of Hercule as they stepped into the ring and stood a few feet away from Cell, making everyone anxious about what would happen once the fight started, especially the Saiyan lovers' greatest rivals.

" _Come on, Kakarot, let's see what you've got._ " Vegeta thought to himself.

" _Come on, Fasha_ , _show me your latest power."_ Piccolo thought to himself, wanting to see his Saiyan rival's latest power.

Cell uncrossed his arms and smiled evilly, not expecting the Saiyans that he's been eager to fight ever since he last saw them in his simi perfect form. "So we're starting with you 2, huh?" He asked, only to have the Saiyan lovers glare at him, showing that they were serious as he got into a warm-up stance. "Suit yourself, Kakarot and Fasha, though I was hoping to save you 2 for last."

"We'll see about that, Cell. What we despise about you is that you carry the DNA of our proud warrior race and the vile DNA of Frieza and his damn father! And as long as you live, a piece of them still live." Fasha said with hatred for the vile being that taints the blood of their proud warrior race with the blood of Frieza and King Cold.

"And word is that you've stolen our fighting techniques. You'll pay for that as well, abomination." Kakarot said with equal hate.

"Hmh, can you blame me if I'm the superior being here?" Cell asked.

 _"Hmmm. Come on, you 2, show that abomination that he's no 'perfect being.'_ Kamiccolo thought to himself.

The Journalist then looked at the camera and addressed the world again. "People of the world, ease your troubled hearts. Mr. Satan, though pushed outside of the ring, has assured this reporter that the scoundrel is due for a comeuppance. He while our hero takes a break, 2 members of the team of 'Saiyans' have stepped into the ring to challenge this fearsome foe. But alas, fools will be fools." He said before putting his mike to Hercule. "Still... having observed these 'Saiyans', what are your thoughts on how long they'll last?"

"Hmhmhm. That's a rhetorical question, right. I've seen grandmas with better form than those 2. If it was me they were fighting, I'd have them running like babies in 2 seconds. They oughta be locked away in a nuthouse for their own good." Hercule answered, not realizing that he was looking at the former world champions of the world. " _But still, for some reason I can't help but feel that I've seen them 2 from somewhere before."_

"Man, Kakarot and Fasha have never been like this." Yamcha said, noticing that his Saiyan friends had never been like this in a serious fight before.

"I know, they're so relaxed." Tien added.

"That's putting it mildly. I mean, from their stances, you'd think this was just an exercise or something." Krillin added after his fellow Earthling warriors.

"Which goes to show how confident they are in their own power, right?" Trunks wondered.

"Maybe. But remember that their only fighting to see how Cell fights so Gine can observe for her part in our plan." Kamiccolo reminded his brother as Piccolo and Vegeta looked at Gine and saw that she was observing the 3 warriors with hard concentration, and making them put their hands on her shoulders in assurance and making the teenaged Saiyan girl put her hands on theirs, which didn't go unnoticed by Hercule.

"Well, Saiyans?" Cell asked before the Saiyan lovers rushed to the evil Android and began to avoid blows from Cell while he did the same before they backflipped and rushed back to Cell. The evil Android blocked a few blows from the Saiyan lovers before Kakarot punched him in the chest, followed by a light kick in the neck from Fasha before they stood a few feet away from Cell again.

The Bio-android rushed to the Saiyan lovers again as he tried to punch and kick the Saiyan lovers but they blocked the blows and Fasha rushed to attack Cell, which he tried to block but the female Saiyan went right through him, confusing him before Kakarot rush attacked him by using his head to send him all the way to the edge of the ring before he got out of the way to allow Fasha to swap-kick him out of the ring!

"Yeah. Forfeit!" Krillin said.

"He's done!" Yamcha said, thinking that Cell was defeated.

But Cell quickly stopped himself, making the Saiyan lovers jump a few feet back before he hovered back into the ring with his arms crossed. "Nice one, you 2. Enjoy that little taste of victory while you can."

"Hugh. We don't know why you'd even bother with messing around, Cell. Almost everyone here knows that you're way too strong to lose that easily." Kakarot said as Cell hovered further into the ring.

"Unless you've just been getting your kicks, right?" Fasha asked, knowing that was exactly what Cell was doing.

"Indeed I am, Fasha. As long as the 2 of you are holding out on me, I see no reason to not get some enjoyment from this." Cell answered before landing on his feet, knowing that the Saiyan lovers were holding back their true power.

"Like we've seen your full power yet." Kakarot said, knowing that Cell was holding back as well.

"Oh don't worry, Kakarot, you and your wife will see what I'm capable of. I just prefer to showcase it slowly." Cell assured his Saiyan opponents.

"Then show us, Cell." Fasha said with a challenging smile as she and her husband got into battle stances.

"You 2 just can't say no to a challenge, no matter the odds. I'm not surprised, because when you're Saiyans, fighting is all you live for." Cell said with a smile, knowing that being a Saiyan means that fighting powerful opponents was all they'd live for.

"Like you're any different." Kakarot counterd.

"Depends on who I'm fighting." Cell said before he rushed to the Saiyan lovers and tried to kick and punch them but they blocked and dodged the blows before the bio-android headrushed Kakarot back. But the youngest son of Bardock got on his back and kicked Cell into the air, allowing Fasha rush after him and fire her Full Power Energy Wave attack but the bio-android deflected it, giving the Saiyan lovers the chance to teleport close to Cell and punch him hard in the chest and back, making him tell in pain before he got angry and landed very fast and hard blows on them before overhead smashing them down onto the ring floor, making it crack as they landed, with Cell close behind before they stood up.

"What are they doing?" Tien asked, getting the other warriors attention. "If they were fighting seriously, they wouldn't be this sloppy."

"Don't worry, Tien, they've just been feeling out Cell's power before they start fighting like they mean it." Gine assured her 3 eyed uncle.

" _Just like we knew they were doing."_ Piccolo told his brother through their mental bond, knowing his rival and Vegeta's rival all too well.

" _Indeed. But then again, Cell seems to be doing the same thing."_ Vegeta added, knowing that Cell's been doing the same thing as Kakarot and Fasha.

"Now then, as far as warm-ups go, I think we've had enough, don't you 2?" Cell asked, knowing that the warning up was over and it was time to fight seriously.

"Indeed, Cell, we're eager to see the results of our training." Fasha said eagerly with a Saiyan smirk.

"Everyone, brace yourselves, it's about to get serious." Kamiccolo told his friends.

The normal humans hung their mouths open in shock, as they couldn't believe what they'd just seen. These 2 Saiyans had just displayed an unbelievable amount of skill that was seemingly evenly matched with Cell's when Hercule and his students couldn't even hurt him.

The Journalist then spoke into his mike again. "I-i've got no words for what I've just seen. But if I did, it would probably be breathtaking." He said before holding his mike to Hercule. "Your thoughts on this Mr. Satan?"

"Well...not too shabby for a bunch of Saiyans or whatever they are. They're doing...a little better than I thought. Hahaha." Hercule answered nervously.

" _T_ _hese 2 don't disappoint. Definitely no strangers to close combat. Kakarot and Fasha are mountains above the others, that much is clear."_ Cell thought to himself, pleased that Kakarot and Fasha were every bit the Saiyan warriors he'd been told they were.

 _"Looks like he packs an even bigger punch than we thought, my love. Looks like it's time to use our full power."_ Fasha told her mate through their mental bond.

 _"Indeed, Fasha, this will be a perfect chance to see the results of our training. But we better keep our guard up."_ Kakarot told his mate with a Saiyan smirk before he and Fasha got into power up stances and fired up their auras, increasing their power to its maximum, creating strong winds and making the others cover their eyes.

"Wow. This is incredible." Tien said with amazement.

"Just like we thought, Trunks. They're even stronger than we were when we were fighting with Cell." Kamiccolo told his brother with a smirk.

"Yeah. And their powers are still rising fast." Trunks added as his tail moved around a bit.

"We knew it, you 2. But of course you've not seen our full power yet." Piccolo said with gritted teeth, knowing that his and his brother's rivals hadn't seen their maximum power yet.

When the dust cleared, the journalist spoke to the people of Earth as he saw this strange event. "A strange and mysterious turn of events has unfolded. The bodies of the 2 Saiyans are glowing in golden lights like flame." He said in amazement while cleaning his glasses and putting them back on to confirm that he wasn't seeing things. Cell smirked as he got into a power up stance and unleashed an explosion of power that caused even more strong winds before his Super Saiyan aura surrounded his body. "And now a similar light has engulfed the body of Cell."

"it's probably a trick or something. They probably go to the same Magic School." Hercule said, thinking that this development was nothing but a magic trick and not realizing that it was an aura of the 3 warriors' energy.

"At last, we get to see the results of their training, brother. This should be entertaining." Piccolo told his brother with a smirk, eager to see what Fasha could do against Cell.

"Indeed, Piccolo. And they'll be in for a similar show when it's our turn to fight." Vegeta said with the same smirk, knowing that their greatest rivals would be in for a good show when he and his fellow Saiyan Prince fight Cell.

Kakarot and Fasha walked up to Cell until they were in his face, smiling as they were ready to fight for real, with Cell doing the same thing. "Go on, Saiyans. Ladies 1st." The evil Android said.

"Alright, bastard." Fasha said with ire before she pushed Cell in the gut, elbowed him off in the back and then kicked him into the air, allowing her mate to teleport behind him and punch him to the ring floor before he stopped himself and hovered upside-down.

"Nicely done, you 2. This is exactly the contest I was hoping for. After all, what good is fighting if it is just a foregone conclusion?" Cell asked with a chuckle as he righted himself.

"Indeed, Cell." Kakarot answered.

"My Kami, they're awesome. I didn't think anyone could get this strong." Trunks said with amazement.

"Yes. It's evenly matched with the power I had when I fought with Cell in my Super Kaio-Ken form, and it may even surpass even that." Kamiccolo said with a smile, not surprised that the Saiyan lovers could be as strong as he was in his Super Kaio-Ken form and perhaps even beyond that.

When Cell landed, the 3 warriors rushed to each other and began trading multiple blows that to the normal humans saw as only fast blazing but the rest of the Saiyans and the earthling warriors could see everything and saw that the 3 warriors flew into the air with incredible speed until Kakarot got into a handlock with Cell. The male Saiyan then used his feet to kick Cell even further into the air, allowing Fasha to teleport behind him and deliver a hard punch that sent him falling to the ring floor, with Kakarot following him and trying to punch him, but he quickly increased his speed to avoid the blows until they got to the floor and rushed to each other again before blocking each other's blows before Cell managed to punch Kakarot in the gut but Fasha teleported to Cell and kicked him away hard before all 3 warriors stood up again and got into their battle stances.

The Journalist then looked at his cameraman. "Tell me you got all that on video."

"Yeah. I'm totally using this new this new stock that's faster than light." The cameraman answered sarcastically.

"A brave New world." The journalist said before holding his mike to Hercule. " Your thoughts on this, Mr. Satan?"

"Honestly... they're doing... better than I thought." Hercule said honestly, seeing that these Saiyans were doing far better than he and his students did against Cell.

Suddenly, Cell began laughing, much to Kakarot and Fasha's confusion before he spoke. "Hey Kakarot, you recognize this?" He asked before getting into a familiar stance and split his body into 4 versions of himself, by using Tien's Multiform technique. "The Multiform technique, 2 for each of you." The 1st middle Cell said before he and his duplicates got into the corners of the ring.

"Sorry Cell, but this technique won't work on us." Fasha said with a knowing smirk.

"We'll see about that, Fasha, since you've never been on the receiving end of this technique!" Cell countered before he and his duplicates attacked the Saiyan lovers, 2 for 1. But despite never having been on the receiving end of the Multiform technique, Fasha was holding her own against the 2 Cells, along with Kakarot due to having encountered the technique before.

But Tien and Yamcha were concerned, especially since Cell's power didn't decrease by splitting his body like Tien's normally would. "No way! Splitting your body like that would normally decrease your total strength by at least half." Tien said with shock.

"And his strength hasn't even changed. He's got the same power level as he did when he was 1 dude." Yamcha added.

"Yeah. I have to admit this, but Cell's mastered that technique far better than I ever could." Tien said with reluctance, admitting that Cell had mastered 1 of his greatest techniques far better than he ever could have.

The 4 Cells managed to land a few blows on the Saiyan lovers before they got back into the corners. "So, have a newfound appreciation for my power, Saiyans?"

"Is that all you've got, Cell?" Fasha asked with a smirk.

"Oh don't worry, Fasha, it's about to get better. Recognize this? It's 1 of your greatest rival's techniques and it's all for you." Cell said with a knowing smirk as he put his index and middle fingers to his forehead in a very familiar technique: Piccolo's Special Beam Cannon.

"Piccolo, that's your technique." Gine said with a concerned face as she looked at the Namekian Prince.

"Yes. And to think this abomination would use it on Fasha before I could! That bastard freak!" Piccolo said with anger at Cell for using 1 of his greatest techniques on Fasha before he could ever get the chance to.

The 4 Cells charged up the energy for the Special Beam Cannon and fired them at Fasha, who flew up at the last minute to avoid the attack, making all of the Cells follow her. "Hugh, about time, Cell" The female Saiyan said with a smirk before she landed 1 hard blow each on the 4 Cells and sent them falling down to the ring floor on top of each other. "Just needed you 4 to spread out a bit." Fasha said as she landed beside Kakarot as the 4 Cells became 1 again.

Cell had 1 eye open before he conjured up a very familiar disc technique. "Hey you 2, I know you should recognize these. Death Slicers!" He said as he threw the final technique Frieza used against them to try and slice them but just like against Frieza, they successfully outran the lethal discs. "Nice try, you 2, but the knowledge I've inherited from Frieza tells me you'll try and make the discs cut me. However, it won't work!"

The disc went through the Saiyan lovers twice, but it was really afterimages, which didn't surprise Cell before Kakarot spoke. "I really hope you don't expect to beat us using stolen fighting techniques, Cell, especially since we've encountered them all before at 1 point."

"Perhaps you're right, Kakarot. Though I should finish it off with something unique. Something that you 2 should more than recognize. After all... they're both of your techniques." Cell said before he fired up his aura and conjured up blue energy in his left hand and pink energy in his right before putting them together and getting into a familiar stance. "Full...Power... Energy Wave... Kamehame..."

"Cell stop! Combinding our signature techniques at full power could destroy the planet!" Fasha yelled with fear, as she knew that hers and Kakarot's signature techniques with that much power put into them was dangerous, especially when combined together.

The others were concerned as well, as they also knew what kind of danger the 2 techniques posed when combined together. "He's... actually going to do it." Vegeta said with concern as he and Piccolo held Gine protectively in their arms, along with Raditz.

"HAAAAAAAA!" Cell yelled as he fired the combined blast at the Saiyan lovers but Kakarot and Fasha flew into the air, making Cell direct the blast to follow them. The Saiyan lovers then used Instant Transmission to avoid the blast for it to fly into space away from the planet before they reappeared behind the evil Android and team kicked him back before he got back up. "Interesting. That glad should have hit you 2 head on. How did you manage to deflect it?"

"We didn't, Cell." Fasha answered with a glare.

"Ah, yes, the 2 of you have the ability to disappear reappear as if by magic." Cell a concluded, referring to the technique he'd seen them use when he was in his Simi Perfect Form.

"It's a technique called Instant Transmission." Kakarot informed the Android abomination.

"You don't say, Kakarot. Sounds like a very useful technique." Cell said with brief surprise.

"Yes. And we also know that because you have Frieza and his bastard father's cells in you, you would have destroyed the planet without a flicker of remorse, right?" Fasha asked with hate for Frieza and King Cold and passing on that hatred to Cell due to them being part of his being.

"Damn right, Fasha. I don't give a damn about this planet or the earthlings, weather you had flown into the air or not. But without it or them, there'd be no 1 to KILL!" Cell said, yelled out the last word before rushing to the Saiyan lovers with such speed that even they couldn't see him land multiple blows on them. "Don't tell me I'm suddenly too fast for you both." He said with a smirk.

"For now. That means we'll have to increase our speed, too!" Fasha said before she and her mate increased their speed to match Cell's. In a matter of seconds, the 3 warriors' speed had increased so much that everyone was amazed and shocked by it. The Saiyan lovers and the evil Android began to use their increased speed to avoid the other's blows and even landed a few until the fight was taken to the air and Kakarot landed a hard knee to Cell's midsection before Fasha landed a hard kick to his back before Cell teleported behind them and landed 2 punches on them, sending them back until they righted themselves.

"Most impressive, you 2. It seems you'll both provide me with even greater amusement than I dared to hope." Cell said with an impressed tone of voice.

"Oh really?" Kakarot asked with a glare.

"Now then, shall we continue?" Cell asked before the battle continued to intensify, with the Saiyan lovers and the evil Android avoiding, trading, blocking and landing multiple blows at amazing speed that the cameraman couldn't keep up with them before they took the fight back to the ring floor, with Cell almost ringing out Kakarot and Fasha before the female Saiyan roundhouse kicked Cell away, allowing them to fly into the air again before Cell teleported above them, making them stop a few feet below him.

"This has been a magnificent battle. It would be a shame if it were to be over by something so outdated as running out of bounds. So, what do you both say we remove that stupid restriction and fight all out?" Cell asked, so impressed with how the fight was going, he didn't want to see it end because of an outdated ring out rule. "And you know what that means? That damn ring has outlived its usefulness." He said as he aimed at his own ring with an evil smile.

The Saiyan lovers knew what Cell was planning to do and quickly yelled out to everyone. EVERYONE, GET AWAY FROM THE RING QUICKLY!" Kakarot yelled.

"CELL'S ABOUT TO DESTROY IT!" Fasha added after her lover.

Cell fired a large shockwave at the ring, creating a huge explosion that destroyed the ring but thankfully, everyone avoided the destruction in time, with Gine and Android 16 saving the normal humans. "T-thank you both...very much." The Journalist said with a relieved voice.

"All of you have to get as far away from here as you can right now. It's suicide for you to be here." Gine said with concern, knowing that was suicide for the normal humans to be anywhere near this kind of fighting.

"Gine is right, if you all stay here, you will all die. It is time for you all to leave." 16 said before rejoining the others.

"But I can't go abandoning my duty as a journalist, now can I? And besides, Mr Satan is having a rematch with Cell a bit later, right?" The Journalist asked Hercule.

"Mr. Satan, is it?" Gine asked, making Hercule nod. "Do you have any children?"

"What kind of question is that?" Hercule asked while getting in the young Saiyan girl's face.

Gine was not intimated and asked again with a but more force that got Hercule scared. "Do you have...any children?"

"Well, yeah...a little girl, but what's it to you?" Hercule asked.

"I think you already know the truth, Hercule: you don't have the slightest chance at defeating Cell. He's far too powerful for you and deep down, you know it, too. But obviously your ego won't allow you to admit the truth. But answer me this: what is your ego and championship title worth to you if it gets you killed? I know your daughter is probably depending on you to protect the world, but imagine the pain she'd feel of losing her father for nothing? It would hurt her more than anything in the world. Right now, your daughter does need you, Hercule, but she needs you to be at her side protecting her more than anything now. Please, don't force her to feel the pain of losing her father by staying here and getting yourself killed." Gine said wisely, shocking Hercule and the others as the World Champion began to think about what the young female Saiyan had told him.

"Um... what's your name, young Saiyan girl?" Hercule asked, wanting to know who this young lady was and how she could be so wise for her age.

"My name is Gine, and I'm a Saiyan raised on Earth." Gine answered with pride in her heritage.

"Tell me something: those 2 fighting with Cell right now. Who are they?"

"They're my parents, and their names are Kakarot and Fasha. They and the other 3 with tails and the 2 green alien-looking men there are also Saiyans. And weather you'd like to believe it or not, we're the only ones in the universe who can defeat Cell." Gine answered while looking at her fellow Saiyans.

"Are your parents the former World Champions who won the tournament before me and saved the world from King Piccolo all them years ago?" Hercule asked, wanting to know if his hunch about Kakarot and Fasha were true.

"Yes, they are, Hercule. And weather or not you've heard of them, they are 2 of the only beings in the universe who can beat Cell, aside from my other fellow Saiyans and me. So if you want to live to see your daughter grow up, you'll leave now while you can." Gine told Hercule before flying back to her fellow warriors, leaving Hercule shocked and with a lot on his mind, along with the other normal humans as they took cover behind some nearby rocks.

After the 3 warriors landed, Cell spoke with evil delight. "Now the entire planet is our ring. We fight to the end until someone surrenders or dies."

"So you were tired of your own ring? Pretty pathetic to destroy your own work, Android freak." Fasha said with a smirk.

"Watch your mouth, Fasha. My form is perfect!" Cell said with a bit of anger at being insulted in his perfect form.

"You won't be perfect for much longer after we get through with you, Cell." Kakarot countered with a smirk of his own.

"We'll see about that. But in the meantime, let's see how much fun we can have with all this extra space!" Cell said before firing a blast at the Saiyan lovers, which they avoid before Cell fired a barrage of blasts while giving chase to Kakarot and Fasha before they fired their own barrage of blasts that collided with Cell's, creating an explosion before they got close to Cell and the 3 warriors blocked a few blows before the Saiyan lovers shoved Cell with a team shoulder moved before they fired up their auras as they struggled to get the upper hand while also making the landscape to levitate.

"Incredible. Not only has their speed increased but their power has as well." Trunks said with amazement at the 3 warriors' power and speed.

"Indeed. But something tells me Cell's still holding back his real power." Kamiccolo said with concern, thinking that Cell was still holding back his true power.

The struggle continued until the 3 warriors landed a blow on each other before they began to trade multiple punches before the Saiyan lovers kicked Cell back and chased after him before he burst out of the ground and fired another barrage of energy blasts that Kakarot and Fasha blacked as an explosion engulfed them before they flew high into the air.

"Uh. Say, guys, does anyone know what their... doing up there?" Krillin asked, beginning to get nervous.

The Saiyan lovers got into their signature technique stances and began to put their energy into them. "Kame...hame."

"Full Power... Energy Wave."

"What, their signature techniques?! What are they thinking?!" Piccolo asked, wondering what his rival and her mate were thinking using their signature techniques from the air.

"Don't worry, everyone, I think I know what their doing. Just watch." Kamiccolo said, assuring his father and friends that Kakarot and Fasha knew what they were doing.

Cell, however knew what they were doing due to encountering the strategy before from Kamiccolo when they fought, making him smirk as he closed his eyes while crossing his arms. "Hahaha. I know what they're doing, and I'm not going to fall for that little trick again. Kamiccolo tried it on me and I fell for it because he expected me to fly above him, that way he could maim me without harming the Earth, but I'm not going to make the same mistake again. If they fire their combined attack at me from there, they'll destroy the planet, which is why I'm staying down here. Can't fire the attack without destroying their adopted planet." He said with an overconfident smirk before he heard a teleportation sound, making him open his eyes and when he did, he was shocked at seeing the Saiyan lovers right in front of him, making him realize that he was wrong about how they'd fired their attack as they'd used their Instant Transmission to get to him. "NO WAY, NOT AGAAAAAINN!" He yelled.

"HAAAAAAAA/ATTAAAAACK!" The Saiyan lovers yelled before firing their combined attacks at Cell, making his upper half explode as the attack created a huge explosion of light, making everyone cover their eyes until the light died down.

Everyone was shocked by this development except Kamiccolo as he had successfully maimed Cell's body as well. When the smoke cleared, Cell's entire upper half was gone, leaving only his legs intact and laying on the ground. Kamiccolo smirked, knowing Cell fell for the trick he used on him in a different way this time. " _Seems like Cell forgot about Kakarot and Fasha's Instant Transmission technique_. _But he's not dead yet, I know it since he has my father's cells in him._ "

"That's it, Cell's done now. That Instant Transmission trick is something else, am I right." Yamcha said with excitement, thinking that Cell was finally dead as he looked at the others. "Hey guys, come on and let's hear it. We're all safe now. Hahahaha." He said with a laugh before he saw the others still looking serious. "Hey, why's everyone so serious? Cell's dead."

"No he's not, you idiot. If you weren't so busy celebrating, you would be sensing that Cell's body is still radiating energy!" Vegeta said angrily while scolding the scared earthing for being stupid and careless, despite not even fighting.

 **With the normal humans**

The normal humans were shocked by this as well, especially Hercule. Since Gine had told him that the former World Champions who saved the world from King Piccolo and Prince Piccolo years ago were the ones fighting Cell, he'd begun to rethink his priorities and what Gine said about his little girl and being there for her was making him realize that he was in way over his head trying to fight a monster that was far out of his league and that his little girl needed him now more than ever, but by her side.

"Mr. Satan, what's wrong?" The manager of Hercule's students asked her friend.

"I-i think that...that Saiyan girl- uh, Gine...is right. I think I've been in way over my head trying to fight a monster like Cell. And what she said about my little girl needing me now more than ever, there's truth to that. Besides, what she said about her parents, herself and the other Saiyans...I think it's clear to me that they have more of a chance at beating Cell than the millitary and even I do. Plus, Kakarot and Fasha are the former World Champions. If they could defeat King and Prince Piccolo, they can surely defeat Cell." Hercule said, beginning to come to his senses and seeing that Gine was right about what she had told him.

"From what I'm seeing, it looks like they already have." The Journalist said while pointing at the battlefield and seeing Cell's body headless.

The other normal humans looked at the battlefield and see shocked at what they were seeing. But Hercule slowly smiled at this, as he thought that his little girl was safe from Cell and that he could be around to see his daughter grow up. " _Kakarot and Fasha and the other Saiyans, especially you Gine, I was wrong about you all."_

 **Back at the battlefield**

"KAKAROT. FASHA, DON'T BE FOOLED, CELL'S NOT DEAD! HE'S GOING TO REGENERATE HIMSELF!" Piccolo yelled out to his fellow Saiyans.

And the Namekian Prince was right. In a few minutes, Cell's lower body got to its feet before his body fully regenerated, shocking the normal humans and the earthling warriors, but not the Saiyans, especially Kakarot and Fasha. "We should have known you'd be able to regenerate yourself, Cell." Fasha said with anger that this abomination just wouldn't die, even without his head.

"Your half-breed rival's cells are quite useful in that regard." Cell said with a smirk.

"Damn that abomination freak!" Piccolo said with ire.

"While it's true you body has recovered, your energy has gone down sharply because regeneration takes a lot of energy, especially since it was your entire upper half, Cell." Kakarot said, knowing that Cell wasn't at full strength anymore due to their attack and regenerating his entire upper half.

"I could say the same thing about you 2 as well, especially since you both quite an amount of energy into those attacks, but I'm not falling for that trick a 3rd time." Cell countered.

"Maybe! But we're still strong enough to take you on, Cell!" Kakarot said as he and his wife fired up their auras.

"That's the spirit, Saiyans." Cell said as he fired up his aura as well.

The 3 warriors rushed to each other and began trading blows that were so powerful that the shockwave were destroying several of the landscape area near them until they flew into the air and Cell fired an energy wave but Fasha deflected it, allowing Kakarot to get behind him and land a hard punch to the evil Android's face. When Kakarot tried to land another blow, Cell teleported away and overhead smashed him down but Fasha landed a hard hard kick to Cell's back before the 3 warriors began to trade blows again.

"Quite amazing. They've all spent a great amount of energy, but if you watch like this, you'd never expect it to this point. Good thing for us, we've learned every trick in that form Kakarot and Fasha have." Piccolo said with a Saiyan smirk, making his brother smirk as well.

The 3 warriors continued to trade blows until they landed a hard face punch on each other before stopping and backing away from each other, beginning to catch their breath until Cell spoke. "What's the matter, you 2, that all you both got?"

"Not even close, freak!" Fasha yelled before she and her husband tried to attack but Cell counterattacked by kneeing them hard in the abdomen and while secretly stealing 2 senzu beans from their armor before he punched them into rocks. When he tried to rush to attack the Saiyan lovers again, they burst out and fired their Full Power Barrage Waves attacks, making Cell block the blasts that were hitting him so hard that he couldn't get out of the assault. The others thought that the Saiyan lovers had Cell and were about to finish him off but surprisingly, he'd brought out his Perfect Barrier technique, making Kakarot and Fasha stop their assault before they began panting heavily.

"Far be it for me to deny credit where credit is due, you 2, that was quite impressive. You both backed me into a 'bubble' so to speak." Cell said while also panting.

The Saiyan lovers landed as Cell made his Barrier technique dissolve and he fired up his aura again. "Am I imagining things or did your power levels just drop like stones? Why don't you both eat some of those little beans? The last thing we want is for the fight to get dull."

"Did you guys hear that? Maybe Gine won't have to fight. We'll just toss Kakarot and Fasha 1 senzu bean each and when their at full strength again, we can attack him together and Cell won't stand a chance." Trunks said, wanting to forget about their plan out of concern for Gine.

"Trunks, you know that's not the plan. Kakarot and Fasha hasn't asked for help, nor do they want it. And it's obvious that they know they can't win now. Remember that their objective is to observe Cell's fighting style for when the final phase of our plan commences. And from the looks of it, it appears that our turn to fight will be coming soon." Vegeta said before wrapping his tail around his waist before looking at his brother, who nodded before taking off his cape and turban.

"Father, are you sure about this? Cell's fought you twice and is familiar with your fighting style. Even with your increased strength, he'll still beat you easily than uncle Vegeta." Kamiccolo said with concern for his father, remembering what Cell did to him.

"Don't worry, my son. This time, I'll be ready for him." Piccolo assured his son while putting a hand on his shoulder to comfort him.

"What's wrong, you 2? Does your Saiyan pride not care for the taste of magical beans? Your little display did cost me some strength and slim as your chances of defeating me are, restoring yourselves to full power would at least keep things interesting. If I can't enjoy myself, than this fight will have been for nothing. Now both of you, eat a damn sensu and come to me!" Cell ordered, wanting the Saiyan lovers back at full power so he could keep enjoying himself.

But as expected by the warrior princes, Kakarot and Fasha powered down their auras and smirked. "It's done, Cell, we give up." Kakarot said, shocking Cell and the earthling warriors.

"What did you say, Kakarot?!" Cell said, beginning to get angry.

"Hold on, Cell, just because we give up doesn't mean there's not more Saiyans who are just as powerful as us who are eager to get a shot at your freakish hide." Fasha said with a smirk.

"Oh really? And who are the next Saiyans who are eager to die?" Cell asked before he saw Vegeta and Piccolo fly down beside their rivals while giving them each a senzu bean to restore their full power, which they quickly ate. "So the warrior princes are next? I figured as much since they are your greatest rivals."

"Oh trust us, you freak, they'll surprise you as well as we did." Fasha said with a Saiyan smirk before she and her husband flew back to the others.

Cell quickly ate 1 of his stolen senzu bean and stored the other 1 in his wrist for later before landing and crossing his arms, amused by Piccolo decision to challenge him again with Vegeta's help. "Well...look who's back. Apparently, you didn't learn your lesson the last time we fought, Piccolo. How's your neck and abdomen healing?" He asked darkly.

Piccolo stated angrily, "You merely got lucky last time Cell, especially since I used a lot of energy when I was battling 17 before you absorbed him!"

Vegeta stated after his fellow Prince and sibling. "Well this time will be much different freak show, especially since you're fighting me as well."

Cell stated while smirking smugly. "So, you're hiding behind your Saiyan brother Piccolo? And you call yourself a Namekian Prince."

Piccolo would snarl angrily and state pure and simple, "I'm not ashamed of relying on my brother or fellow Saiyans."

Vegeta replied while nodding in agreement before he and Piccolo transformed into their Super Saiyan/Namekian states. "If there's 1 thing that Kakarot, Fasha and Gine have showed and taught us, is no one can always do something alone and there's no shame in relying on your friends."

Cell stated while scoffing at how soft the two warrior Princes became. "So...Kakarot and his family helped the both of you grow a conscience. How pathetic. If you 2 we're the ruthless and cold hearted warriors you once were, you might have been ruling the universe right now."

Vegeta and Piccolo stated at the same time as they fired up their auras. "Just shut the hell up and fight."

The battle started out evenly matched between the two princes and Super Android, as they were evenly matched just as Cell's previous battle between Kakarot and Fasha was.

Piccolo was at a slight disadvantage, due to Cell being familiar with his fighting style and techniques from their previous battles...but was caught off guard due to his and Vegeta's training in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber: as the Saiyan Prince landed two decent blows while performing the High Speed Rush and Final Flash technique...which Cell countered with the Kamehameha Wave.

After seeing that his latest and newest technique couldn't even touch Cell, Vegeta and Piccolo transformed into their Ascended Super Saiyan and Namekian forms, hoping that it would give him and Piccolo the edge they needed to beat Cell as their powers were evenly matched with Kakarot and Fasha, but unfortunately... despite being even with Cell like their Saiyan rivals were, it wasn't enough as the 2 princes had attempted a combined assault attack on the Super Android: Piccolo using the Hellzone Grenade, which Cell easy evaded by teleporting out of the way...and was blasted by Vegeta's Big Bang Attack, which destroyed Cell's entire left arm...which he quickly grew back, much to their annoyance!

Kakarot muttered softly. "Gero, that son of a bitch. He just had to give Cell Namekian regenerating powers."

Fasha agreed with her husband by nodding, knowing that, they would never defeat Cell as long as he could regenerate/heal the wounds they dealt him. " _But if all goes according to plan, that won't be a problem anymore."_ She thought to herself.

After Piccolo and Vegeta had used their most powerful techniques to no avail, Cell ended up defeating both warrior princes as they used up a lot of energy for the Hellzone Grenade and Big Bang Attack, despite Vegeta and Piccolo's best efforts as Cell landed a powerful kick/punch to their chest/face.

"So, warrior princes, who's next?" Cell asked smugly while his arms were crossed.

"Me, you freak." Raditz said as he wrapped his tail around his waist.

"Good luck, brother." Kakarot said with a smile while shaking his brother's hand.

"Be careful out there." Fasha said while patting her brother in law's arm.

"Be sure to hurt that ugly freak a little." Gine said with a Saiyan smirk.

"Thank you, my family. And I intend to get some payback for 18." Raditz said with determination to avenge the beautiful cyborg who had kissed him during their last encounter and unknowingly sparked feelings for her.

Raditz flew to landed beside the warrior princes, who got up and flew back to the others before eating 1 senzu bean each to recover their strength.

Cell wasted no words and merely got into his fighting stance and they started to fight immediately. Cell and Raditz were evenly matched, as they blocked the other's punches and kicks while going back and forth in the air. Gine was worried for her uncle, especially after seeing how easily the Android defeated Piccolo and Vegeta when they were at their highest power. Kakarot was also be concerned for his older brother, but informed Gine that Raditz would be alright, along with Fasha as they could clearly see that their standard and Ascended Super Saiyan forms were not powerful enough to defeat the Super Android.

The match between Cell and Raditz continued to be a stalemate, as they were evenly matched in power and speed as they engaged in a High Speed Rush melee brawl, which Raditz won by landing a powerful aerial spinning kick that sent Cell flying in the air and swiftly landed an overhead smash behind the Android's head! After Cell had landed outside the arena, Raditz had performed his Weekly Special technique, firing a barrage of ki blasts at Cell's direction...which hit nothing as Cell had teleported behind him! The Super Saiyan and Super Android had continued facing each other and tied with a Double Sunday and Kamehameha, which created a huge explosion!

Raditz and Cell continued facing each other...which ended in another win for the Super Android: as he got a strong hold of Raditz left leg and used his Lasso throw technique: tossing Raditz right towards an opposite cliff and fired a Galick Gun, which rendered him unconscious! Kakarot and Fasha rushed over to Raditz's side and helped him up to rejoin their friends and Krillin gave Raditz a Senzu Bean to help heal his injuries.

Cell then called out to Kakarot and his group. "Do you wish to send someone else to face me in battle Kakarot or was your older brother the last one your group had to offer?"

Although Kakarot and Fasha didn't want to have their only daughter fight Cell, they knew it had to be done and Kakarot claimed. "We only have one more fighter in our group who wants to face you Cell. The next round will no doubtingly be the final one in the tournament...and if you win, there'll be one powerful enough to defeat you."

"And who will it be this time, 1 of those weak humans?" Please. They can't even compete with you Saiyans and Namekians and they certainly can't compete with me!" Cell said, smirking while eating his 2nd stolen senzu bean to recover his energy, as his fights with the warrior princes and Raditz had cost him a considerable amount of energy.

Gine took a deep breath while stepping up. "It's my turn, you freak." She said, shocking the earthling warriors and Cell.

 **There you go, my friends, part 5 of the Cell saga is complete. Next will be the untimate battle of Gine vs Perfect Cell. And let me say that it'll be far better than what Gohan did in the anime because, no offense to any Gohan fans out there, as a kid, he was just a little crybaby who refused to fight even when there was no getting through to Cell. Anyway, rate and review. See you soon, my friends.**


	32. Cell saga part 6

**Here we go, my friends, the final battles with Cell has begun. Gine will have her turn fighting Cell that should be far better than what that crybaby Gohan did in the anime. Some things will remain the same but there will be a major plot twist. Anyway, enjoy the action and entertainment, my friends.**

To say that the earthling warriors and even Cell was surprised and shocked at who the evil Android's next challenger was was a major understatement. While they knew that Gine was a natural born fighter and was even more powerful than her parents were when they were her age at 1 point in their lives, they'd never thought the day would come when she'd be the 1 to face an opponent like Cell, especially since even the rest of the Saiyans couldn't defeat him.

The young female Super Saiyan took in a deep breath to calm herself and her parents along with Vegeta, Piccolo and Trunks noticed how nervous Gine was after Raditz rejoined them. Gine stated softly to her mother and father. "This is it...the fight of my life."

Fasha asked softly as she put her hands on her daughter's shoulders. "Nervous sweetie?"

Gine admitted honestly. "Yeah...especially since my bout against Cell is the last match in the tournament."

Kakarot knelt down and stated softly to their daughter. "You can do this Gine, simply give it everything you have and you'll defeat that bastard."

Vegeta added after the young girl's parents. "Your father is right Gine, this is what we trained for. You have the tools and secret weapon you'll need to destroy that freak."

"Remember the transformation you briefly attained in the Time Chamber, Gine? It far surpassed even the full power we used when we fought against Cell. If you can somehow unlock it again, you'll be more powerful than all of of combined. Just remember what you're fighting for: the Earth and its inhabitants...and especially all of us." Piccolo added softly as he rubbed her hair.

"But you must remember this 1 thing, Gine: Cell has a knack for trying to get inside your head and use whatever fears you have against you. But don't listen to him and put the fears you have behind you." Trunks advised, knowing that Cell had a habit of getting inside his opponent's head to give him an easy advantage.

"Trunks is right, Gine. If Cell gets to you, he'll use it to his advantage and it'll be easier for him to win. Just don't listen to him and bury whatever he can use to get to you in the back of your mind. The future you taught us that when we were growing up, now you must use that lesson to get yourself through this fight." Kamiccolo added, telling Gine about her future self and how she had taught them how to bury their fears and mental weaknesses in the back of her mind.

Gine listened carefully to the advice her fellow Saiyans and friends were giving her and did as Trunks and Kamiccolo said: burying her mental weaknesses in the back of her mind while taking another deep breath. "Ok, I'm ready." She said with a Saiyan smirk before flying down to where her parents, uncle and teachers stood, much to the earthling warriors' great concern.

 **With the normal humans**

The Journalist saw the young child of the former World Champions and spoke into his mike again. "Looks like a new fighter has taken the field, and it astounds me to report that it is none other than who we've now come to know as...Gine, the daughter of the former World Champions who won the tournament before Mr. Satan: the Saiyans Kakarot and Fasha."

"What?! Kakarot and Fasha are making their daughter fight Cell?! That's a suicide fight! I don't think she's ready for someone like Cell!" Hercule said with concern for the young Saiyan girl who opened his eyes.

 **Back at the battlefield**

Cell landed patiently with his arms crossed while smiling with amusement that his final opponent was Kakarot and Fasha's only daughter. Cell stated darkly while chuckling. "Greetings young Saiyan warrior, how sad your parents are having you do something they failed to do themselves."

Gine scoffed in disgust, following her parents, Vegeta's, Piccolo's, Trunks' and Kamiccolo's advice to not let Cell get in her head. "Shut it, freak! My parents, uncle and friends didn't fail...they simply wanted me to be the one to destroy you."

Cell laughed harder at her choice of words. "Oh please...you honestly think you can do something your parents, the warrior princes and your uncle couldn't, Gine? Really? Don't make me laugh!"

The young female Saiyan stated simply before wrapping her tail around her waist, firing up her aura and powering up. "Give it your best shot, big boy...unless you're afraid to fight a child."

When Gine reached her full power, the Saiyans smiled while the earthling warriors were shocked at this, sensing that Gine was even stronger than her parents, uncle, the warrior princes and their sons. "I... can't believe my eyes. Is that really Gine?" Tien asked with shock.

But Cell smirked at this, thinking Gine could amuse him after all. "Well, it seems the other Saiyans weren't underestimating your abilities, young lady. You're a little stronger than all of them combined. Still, winning isn't gonna happen for you, Gine. But being as how you're a pure blooded Saiyan, I don't have to worry about hurting you...much." He stated arrogantly before he rushed in and tried to kick Gine twice, but the young Saiyan girl blocked them before they began blocking each other's blows. Due to carefully watching how Cell fought, Gine was doing amazingly well.

Cell was actually surprised that he and the young teenaged girl were evenly matched...but blocked every punch and kick that Gine attempted to land, as her fighting style was slightly similar to her parents. However, Gine had gotten lucky as she managed to land an actual attack on the Super Android's body: the Soaring Dragon Strike: a direct punch to Cell's chest, an uppercut to the jaw that sent him upward into the sky and teleported behind him: landing an aerial roundhouse kick that sent Cell crashing to the ground! The young female Saiyan charged up and fired a Masenko Beam...which ended up hitting nothing, as Cell had teleported behind her and attempted to land a downward punch to the back of her head...that Gine easily dodged and performed two cartwheels back onto the ground. Krillin and the other Z-Warriors were glad and proud of their teenage niece, especially Kakarot and Fasha, as their daughter was fighting like a true Saiyan warrior, along with Vegeta, Piccolo and their sons.

 **Meanwhile with the normal humans**

Hercule and the TV camera crew stared at the fight in surprise and shock that a teenage girl was fighting Cell and the two of them were evenly matched! "This...is... amazing. Gine's going blow for blow with Cell." The Journalist said into his mike.

"Yeah, but then again, she's the daughter of the former World Champions. Like parents, like child, right?" Hercule asked with a smile, proud of the young Saiyan girl for living up to her parents' legacy. " _Get him, Gine. Do it for the world, my daughter and your parents and friends."_

 **Back at the battlefield**

Cell stated while chuckling in amusement. "Not bad, young lady...for a beginner. But playtime is over." The evil Android then grabbed Gine by her armor and began to punch her multiple times in the face until he had enough and kicked her hard to the ground.

But Gine got back up while wiping the blood off her mouth with a smirk before getting into her fighting stance again. "Is that all you have, you ugly bug freak?!"

Cell got an angry face as he landed and walked up to the young Saiyan brat who would dare to insult him. "Oh, you're gonna pay for that 1, you little monkey brat!" He yelled before trying to land a couple of blows on the young Saiyan but she blocked and dodged every 1 of them before he flew up and fired multiple energy waves that Gine either deflected or dodged. "Grrrr! You damned brat!" Cell yelled before rushing to the young Saiyan girl and trying to land multiple punches and kicks in her but she dodged and blocked every blow until Cell successfully landed a hard knee to her gut, stunning her before he prepared an energy wave. "Pathetic child. At least you kept me amused for awhile. But it's over now! Die!" He yelled before firing a blast that sent Gine crashing into a mountain. "Well, that was a bit fun. A little harsh, perhaps, but what's done is done." He said before looking at the other Saiyans. "Your child's had her fun, Kakarot and Fasha, but it's over! Now all of you Saiyans come at me! You're the only beings in the universe worthy of the Cell Games!"

"Really Cell, then who's that behind you?" Fasha asked with a smirk, along with her fellow Saiyans.

Cell looked at the destroyed mountain and a few seconds later, Gine bursted out in an explosive display of power, making the evil Android smirk. "Well, seems you're not done yet, young lady."

Gine powered down her aura and spoke with great seriousness. "Oh you're so right about that, you freak. Only an arrogant fool like you would ever doubt a child of the Saiyan race! But before we continue, let me warn you: I'm not going to go easy on you, Cell. You have the DNA of Frieza and his father inside you and that alone makes me hate you... because as long as you're alive, a piece of them are alive to haunt us! You could never know how much me and my fellow Saiyans hated and still hate Frieza and King Cold with every fiber of our beings for everything they did to us and our great race. And because you have a part of them in you, you're going to experience the full brutality of the Saiyans, both living and dead, Cell!" She said with great ire before firing up her aura again, her Saiyan blood boiling to make Cell suffer.

But Cell wasn't the slightest bit afraid of this anger and just smiled smugly. "Hahahaha! Hahahahahaha! Did you really think you'd scare me with those words, Gine? Please. It'll take a whole lot more than that to intimidate me. But still...now that I know that you want to unleash the full brutality of your race upon me, I'm determined to see if you have the action to back your little vow up!"

The Super Android and young female Super Saiyan had charged in, engaging in a High Speed Rush attack brawl, attempting to land/block the other's melee blows and ended, after the young Saiyan girl landed a direct powerful kick to Cell's abdomen that sent him flying across the air! Gine attempted to continue her assault by landing an aerial downward kick...which Cell blocked and grabbed, tossing the young female Saiyan back to the ground and sent her skidding towards the arena! The Super Android had fired a barrage of Ki blasts towards Gine, which she easily evaded once she recovered and retaliated by firing a barrage of Ki blasts of her own! After reflecting/avoiding the other's Ki blasts, Gine had rushed in towards Cell, landing a powerful flying knee to Cell's chest, which caused the Super Android by surprise as he actually felt the wing knocked out of him as she landed another uppercut to Cell's face!

"That's right, brat, show me your brutal and sadistic side! Get angry! Show me the brutality of your race, I wanna see it!" Cell yelled, beginning to obsess over wanting to see the full brutality of the Saiyan race before Gine rushed in and landed a hard kick to his face, making his lip bleed before he wiped it off. "Oh yeah, now I'm really gonna bring it out of you, Gine. Maybe this'll help. Recognize this?" Cell asked before he fired a Death Beam attack, the very same attack that killed Vegeta on Namek years ago, which Gine deflected, along with several more before rushing to Cell and landing another uppercut to his face! However, Cell surprised the young Saiyan by trapping her into a painful bear hug: painfully squeezing her until either her shoulders would become dislocated or her spine would snap! Fasha and Kakarot couldn't bring themselves to watch their daughter suffer by Cell's sadistic torture method, along with the Z-Warriors and the normal humans, but before they could even do anything...Gine had managed to take Cell by surprise: powering up her aura and bashing her head against Cell's 3 times, with the third blow striking Cell in his left eye and above his nose, making the Super Android release his hold of the young female Saiyan!

Gine had groaned as she slowly stood back up, as the Android's grip was insanely powerful and painful. While Fasha, Kakarot and Raditz had sighed in relief, as they were worried about their daughter/niece as Cell nearly crippled her back/spine. Cell had groaned as 'blood' had dripped down his nose and he growled through gritted teeth. "You'll pay for that, you little Saiyan brat!"

Gine stated sarcastically. "You should be thanking me...for making an improvement to your ugly face, you bug-looking parasite!"

Cell growled angrily at that insult towards his 'perfect and marvelous' face being hideous and being called a bug parasite...but quickly calmed down after realizing he was letting a 13 year old girl throw him off his true fighting skills. The Super Android stated while smirking. "I do have to admit...you're not half bad for young Saiyan. It's still a shame that your parents would send their only child to do their dirty work. Well… time for them and the others to meet my kids!"

This shocked Gine as he didn't know what he was talking about. Her parents and the Z-Warriors were also shocked after hearing Cell claim he had 'kids' of his own. "His kids?!" Yamcha asked.

But before Cell could do anything else, unexpectedly, Android 16 got behind the evil Android and locked him in a very tight grip. Because 16 didn't have any power to detect, 16 easily surprised even the Z-Warriors and even Cell himself. "16? What the hell are you doing?!"

"16's taking advantage of the fact that an Android's power can't be sensed, but what is he trying to do?" Trunks asked with concern.

"It doesn't matter, let's go help him before Cell gets free!" Kamiccolo said as he took off his best.

"No! Don't come any closer! I am going to engage self-destruction!" 16 revealed, shocking everyone to their cores.

"16, you can't do that! You'll die!" Kamiccolo said with concern for the peaceful Android.

"It is alright, Kamiccolo, I know the risks! But I am programmed to used self-destruction as a last resort! You all must take cover now! It is highly unlikely that you could survive such a blast!" He told his allies before looking at Cell with hate as he tightened his grip even more. "Cell, no matter how strong you have become, you will not survive this blast! You destroy life! You are nothing but a parasite to this planet, and I see now that I must rid the Earth of you, regardless of the ultimate cost! Dr. Gero's sick ambition to conquer the world and cause senseless death and destruction through us...will finally be finished and after we're gone, 17 and 18 and every innocent person who has died by your vile hands will be avenged! GOODBYE AND GOOD RIDDANCE!" He yelled as he started to activate his self-destruction device, making everyone around the area brace themselves.

But strangely, Cell just grinned and began to laugh. "Hahahaha! Hahahahahaha! You're an idiot, 16. Did you really think I would be scared of a stupid little bomb? It wouldn't have been enough to kill me anyway." He said before he fired up his aura, got out of 16's grip and fired an energy blast that blew 16 to pieces, much to the Z-Warriors shock. Cell turned around and stepped on 16's head. "Well 16, looks like you've joined the list of Dr. Gero's scrap projects." He said with an evil smile before he kicked 16's head right in front of the normal humans, who got scared at seeing the head. "Now where we? Oh yes, I was going to introduce you to my kids." He then did something truly unexpected and shocking: the 'stinger' to his tail opened and he released 10 small blue creepy-looking versions of himself, which Gine and the others found rather disturbing and sickening as the Cell Jrs cackled evilly as they looked at their 'father.' "Now, my dear children, those 10 on the cliff are your enemies. Give them pain or even kill them, if it makes you happy." He stated with an evil grin before the Cell Jrs cackled evilly and began flying torwards the Z-Warriors.

Kakarot and Fasha got into battle stances as they fired up their auras. "Everyone, be on guard! Those things are much stronger than they look!" Kakarot advised.

"Kakarot's right! Those things have power equal to Cell's!" Raditz said as he fired up his aura, along with the warrior princes as Trunks transformed into his Ascended Super Saiyan form and Kamiccolo transformed into his Super Kaio-Ken form, with the earthling warriors powering up their Kaio-Ken forms to its maximum before the Cell Jrs got to the Z-Warriors and began the battle.

While Kakarot, Fasha, Raditz, Vegeta, Piccolo, Trunks and Kamiccolo were holding their own against the Cell Jr's, Krillin, Yamcha and Tien were at a slight disadvantage due to the smaller versions of Cell having the same level of power and speed as their 'father's' Perfect Form and despite using the Kaio-Ken technique. The Saiyans even tried using their most powerful attacks, Kakarot and Fasha using their signature techniques, Vegeta using his Final Flash, Piccolo using his newest technique: the Super Special Beam Masenko, Raditz using his Double Sunday, Trunks using his Finish Buster and Kamiccolo using his Super Special Galick Kamehameha technique, but the Cell Jrs simply deflected them despite having burns on their hands!

Gine was beginning to get very angry at seeing her family and friends being dishonorably ganged up on as her hair began to rise up and her tail was twitching to show off her anger. "Cell, you tell those disgusting things to stop...or I'll kill you and them without the slightest bit of mercy!"

"Oh I'm sure you will, Gine. Go on and get angry all you want and let your natural Saiyan instincts take over. That's exactly what I want you to do." Cell said with an eager smile.

 **Meanwhile with the normal humans**

The Journalist looked on in fear as he spoke into his mike again. "Ladies and gentlemen, it appears that Cell has spat out 10 smaller versions of himself and they've engaged the other... Saiyans and the other warriors in an all out fight!"

The cameraman then looked at his boss and spoke with common sense. "I think we should get out of here while we still can. This isn't the place for normal people."

"Yeah I agree. We've pushed our luck by even staying this long." The Journalist said, beginning to realize the danger they were all in and what would happen if they stayed any longer.

"I agree, too. Gine said that my little girl needs me by her side more than ever, and I realize now that we all were in way over our heads just by coming here in the 1st place. It's best that we all just get out of here while we still can." Hercule said humbly, knowing how that he'd been in way over his head from the start.

"Wait. Do not leave...yet. Please help me." The head of 16 begged Mr. Satan, shocking the normal humans. Please...carry what is left of me to Gine. I must speak to her...1 last time."

"What?! I've been in over my head just by coming here in the 1st place. Gine told me that herself. And besides, my little girl needs me with her now more than ever." Hercule said with a bit of fear but knew it was justified because of Cell far outclassing him in every way possible.

"I know, but...your daughter does think that you're her hero and the world champion, does she not? Well...it is still not too late for you to play both parts and prove that to her." 16 said with a smile, knowing how to convince Hercule to help. "Please...do it...for the world, the Saiyans...and now importantly...your little girl."

"Are you crazy?! Mr. Satan doesn't need to do that! It's suicide to even be here, let alone to get so close to those monsters like that." The Journalist told the Android head.

"Enough! I...will help you." Hercule said as he picked up 16's head.

"What?! You can't do that! You'll be killed!"

"Shut your trap! Those brave warriors are risking their own lives fighting those little creeps and that brave young lady Gine is doing the same thing against Cell. She's even opened my eyes to the truth and made me realize that my little girl is far more important than a title or anything else in the world. But she still thinks of me as her hero. If I run away without doing anything to help Gine and her parents and friends, I'd never be able to forgive myself." Hercule said softly, realizing that he could still help the Saiyans and be the hero his daughter thinks he is. "Would it be ok if I take you somewhere close to her?" He asked 16.

"Yes…that would be fine." 16 answered with a smile.

Hercule ran as fast as he could to get close enough to Gine to throw 16 to her. When he got close enough, he quickly threw the Android head right at the battlefield, with him landing between the young Saiyan girl and the evil bio-android.

"Android 16?" Gine asked with surprise, with Cell noticing.

"Gine, listen to me: you know that Cell will not stop until he has destroyed every living being on Earth. But there is a way to stop him for good. Unleash the incredible power and make Cell pay for everyone he has hurt, including your family and friends...and 17 and 18." 16 told Gine gently, wanting her to unleash the full wrath of everyone Cell had killed upon him.

"Well, it's nice of you to help, 16, but I plan to do this my way." Cell said evilly as he walked up to 16's head.

"Please... protect the Earth, the animals and all the innocent people who inhabit it. For me, your friends and family...and 17 and 18. Avenge them all." 16 said with a last peaceful smile. Sadly, those were his final words before Cell stepped down on 16's head, destroying it completely, much to Gine's shock and sadness.

"Time to can it, you worthless scrap." Cell said with an evil grin, having absolutely no remorse for killing 16.

Gine shed tears at seeing the peaceful, nature-loving Android's death. While he wasn't even human like 17 and 18 were, he was more of a human than a robot and loved all life. He'd even tried to sacrifice everything in order to save the Earth from Cell terror. If a mere machine could do that, then he had as much right to live like any flesh and blood being in the universe. But what was worse, he couldn't be brought back to life because he wasn't a living being, which made her even more sad and angry.

Gine looked at Cell with nothing but pure hatred and anger. "Cell, you have hurt innocent people for the last time! For everything you've done to the Earth and its people, to me, my friends and family, and especially Android 16, 17 and 18...YOU...WILL...SUFFER!" She yelled out at the top of her lungs as she began to power up. But this wasn't just a power increase, it was a new transformation. Gine's hair went up further and became even more spikey than before and her aura had blue lightning added to it.

The Z-Warriors stopped their battle against the Cell Jrs and stared amazed and shocked after seeing Gine's newly transformed Super Saiyan state, while the young Saiyan girl's parents, her uncle and Vegeta, along with Piccolo, Trunks and Kamiccolo smiled proudly as Cell and his 'kids' stared surprised by the great change in power!

 _"We knew it, Gine, we knew it!"_ The warrior princes thought with pride, seeing that they were right all along about the Saiyan girl they'd become so very fond of.

The newly transformed Gine called out to the Cell Jrs. "Hey, you 10 ugly blue science rejects!" She yelled, making the Cell Jrs turn to the young female Saiyan as she continued "You like targeting and attacking unsuspecting people...let's see you 10 small freaks pick on me!"

The Cell Jrs cackled at that comment before Gine teleported in front of 2 of the Cell Jrs with a deadly stare before they tried to attack her, but surprisingly, she easily avoided the attacks and chopped their heads off with a single blow, making them explode in a second, much to the amazement and the other Saiyans and the earthling warriors and the shock of the other Cell Jrs and Cell himself. Gine then teleported to the next 2 at remarkable speed and did the exact same thing to them before the remaining 6 charged in to attack but Gine whacked them all with her tail with amazing speed before they jumped into the air and charged in foolishly again...only to be destroyed from Gine's Silent Fury technique, as her punches, kicks and even her tail whacks sliced through each Cell Jr without even trying!

Gine then set her sights on Cell, who was shocked with disbelief and flew up to him with a glare and stated to the greatly shocked Android. "Alright Cell...time for round 2."

Shortly after witnessing Gine slay his 'children' with extreme ease and somewhat surprised by her increase in power, Cell looked angry before calming down and crossing his arms before stating. "Well...I am impressed. I never thought anyone would be powerful enough to destroy my children, not even the Saiyans and especially not you, young lady...but don't think that your newly awakened powers will save you."

Gine stated while getting back in her fighting stance. "Well, why don't we put that theory of yours to the test, you bug freak?"

Cell answered before powering up a bit and charging in. "With pleasure!" The Super Android attempted to land a powerful punch to Gine's face...but looked in deep surprise that the young female Saiyan blocked and caught it in the palm of her hand... before he became shocked as she tightened her hold on his wrist, making Cell struggle to free himself from her grip!

Krillin and the others were deeply surprised, as they had never once felt a power as strong as Gine's before and never knew she held such a power locked deep inside herself. "This...is amazing." The bald human said.

"Yeah. I never imagined that Gine could ever get this strong." Tien added with the same amazement, not believing that a powerful warrior like this was the same little Saiyan girl he helped raise from birth.

"Got that right." Yamcha added after his 3 eyed friend.

Kakarot, Fasha and Raditz watched on with proud smiles on their faces, as they always knew their daughter/niece had potential as a Saiyan warrior and gave Vegeta and Piccolo firm nods, thanking them for helping Gine awaken her Super Saiyan 2 powers and their prince and the Namekian Prince gave them a nod in return, saying 'you're welcome'. In their own way.

After finally releasing her hold of Cell's wrist and watching him step back in surprise, Gine asked sarcastically. "What's wrong? Is Dr. Gero's almighty 'Super Android' all of a sudden afraid of a teenage monkey girl?"

Cell snarled angrily at that insult and snapped. "Me?! Afraid of a stupid insolent teenage brat?! Absurd! I fear nothing! I'll kill you where you stand!"

Gine asked with a Saiyan smirk on her face. "Then what are you waiting for, you overgrown insect? An invitation?"

The Super Android yelled out, extremely pissed and charged in, attempting to land a flurry of blows on the teenage Saiyan warrior...only for Gine to easily dodge or parry with new Super Saiyan 2 lightning aura that caused Cell to back away in shock, as he felt a strong numbing sensation coursing through his hands and feet after attempting to land a punch or kick! "Why do my attacks not hurt you, Saiyan brat?!" Cell asked with an angry face.

Gine asked smugly while crossing her arms. "So...you managed to beat my parents, uncle and friends and yet...the 'Almighty Cell' can't defeat a stupid insolent teenage monkey girl."

Cell growled at this insult before smiling evilly. "You got a big mouth on you, kid, but you won't be so smug once you see me at my full, unstoppable, perfect power!" He stated arrogantly, thinking that if he powered up to his maximum, even this new transformation wouldn't stand a chance against him.

"Then go ahead and do it, you ugly insect freak. I wanna defeat you at your full power so I can humiliate you the way my parents humiliated Frieza on Namek." Gine said with a smirk while crossing her arms and moving her tail around.

"Oh the only 1 who's gonna get humiliated is you and your teenaged mouth Saiyan!" Cell said with anger as he got into a power up stance and began to power up to his real power while his aura fired up so intensely that it made the entire planet shake and made the Z-Warriors block themselves from the intense winds.

"So we're finally going to see Cell at his full power, huh? Not surprising considering I almost witnessed the same thing when I fought with Cell in my Super Kaio-Ken transformation." Kamiccolo said before he materialized his vest, remembering what Cell told him when they fought.

Cell finished his power up and looked at Gine with a smirk. "Well, Saiyan brat, still think it's your lucky day?"

"Is that really all the power your so-called perfect form has? If so, then you won't have a ghost of a chance." Gine said with her own smirk.

Cell was startled for a second before he landed a hard punch to Gine that made her lean back and making Cell grin before he saw that Gine had a grin of her own before she landed a very hard punch to his midsection, followed by a hard uppercut to his face, damaging him greatly as he fell to a knee in pain. "2 punches? How could 2 punches have damaged me so greatly?!" He asked with green 'saliva' dripping from his mouth as he struggled to get on his feet. "Damn it, I'm invincible!" He said before looking at Gine with anger. " _You miserable little brat!"_

Gine began walking up to Cell as he growled at her and began to try to land multiple hard kicks to Gine's head, which blocked with 1 arm before the young Saiyan girl landed a hard kick of her own to Cell's head that sent him crashing through the ground before he got back up again and fired up his aura. " _No, I will not let this stand! I am perfection! I refuse to be outclassed by a monthly teenaged Saiyan brat! Very well. If I must prove myself once again, so be it but this will be the last time!"_ He thought to himself before conjuring up 2 Destructo Disks and throwing them at Gine. But to everyone's surprise, Gine caught them using her bare fist before she destroyed them! Cell flew up and fired the Special Beam Cannon next, which Gine just deflected with ease before Cell tried the Rapid Fire technique, which went right through the powerful Super Saiyan girl before she walked up to him, standing mere inches away from Cell. " _I... don't understand! To think that a Saiyan brat's power could far surpass even my own. This is inconceivable! And this feeling; is this what it means to know fear?! No! I won't let this little bitch outclass me!"_ Cell thought to himself before flying way into the air and preparing a full power Super Kamehameha wave! "YOU SNIVELING BRAT, YOU HAVE MOCKED ME FOR THE LAST TIME! DODGE THIS IF YOU CAN, BUT IF YOU DO, THE EARTH WILL BE DESTROYED! TAKE EVERY BIT OF THIS BLAST, YOU LITTLE PUNK! KA...ME...HA...ME... HAAAAAAAA!" Cell yelled before firing his enormous blast at Gine and the Earth, much to everyone's horror.

But Gine calmly stood where she was and prepared her own blast. "Ka...me...ha...me... HAAAAAAAA!" She yelled as she fired her attack, which stopped Cell's before sending it right back at him while also absorbing his blast to make it even bigger! The attack was so powerful that even Cell couldn't stop it and was engulfed in the blast as it went safely into space.

When the bright light died out, the Z-Warriors got back up and stared amazed at how much power Gine actually had, much to her parents, uncle, the warrior princes and their sons and the earthling warriors' relief and astonishment.

"Incredible. Gine stopped Cell's enormous Kamehameha with an even bigger blast." Vegeta said with a smile, proud of his Saiyan student.

"Indeed. Her power is far surpassed our own. It's just like what we saw in the Time Chamber. But Cell is still very much alive, brother." Piccolo said with a serious face as they looked up at the sky.

Up above the clouds, Cell was writhing in pain as nearly all of his body was maimed. His arms, wings, legs and the jutting sections on his head were completely gone. "How could she have done this?! How could any Saiyan process so much power?!" He asked, wondering how any of the Saiyan could have so much power to reduce him to such a pathetic state. He then concentrated hard and regenerated his body until I was completely healed before he flew down to the ground and looked at Gine with insane anger.

"This can't be...this...is ridiculous...!" He muttered before he yelled at the top of his lungs while changing into a bulkier form. "YOU'RE JUST 2 MONKEYS' CHILD! I WON'T BE BEATEN BY A STUPID MOUTHY TEENAGER!" Cell attempted to land powerful blows on the young Saiyan girl, only for Gine to easily dodge every attack due to his bulky size slowing him down, making Trunks smile at the turn of events, since Cell did the exact same thing he when he first absorbed 18: being blinded by his anger and trading speed for raw power!

After dodging a powerful fist that smashed right into the ground, Gine had performed and landed 2 powerful roundhouse kick to Cell's stomach and lower jaw and the Android staggered in complete shock from the powerful blows...that caused a shocking and unexpected effect. While Cell was recovering from the blows to his lower jaw and stomach, he immediately covered his mouth as a strange sensation was coursing throughout his body while Gine and others watched in complete surprise and were baffled by what they were seeing.

The young teenage girl turned to her parents, wondering if they knew what was happening to Cell only to see that they were just surprised as she was as they witnessed the Super Android fighting some sort of convulsions that were triggered by the kicks she landed. They then stared, completely shocked beyond belief as Cell vomited and spat out Android 18 and almost immediately changing back to his Simi Perfect form!

Fasha asked her brother in law with surprised eyes. "Raditz..isn't that?"

Raditz answered immediately. "Yes, that's 18! He just spat out 18! She was inside Cell the entire time. And with her out of that freak, Cell couldn't maintain his Perfect form and changed back into the form he took when he absorbed 17."

Gine was surprised that she actually forced Cell to spit out 18 and change back to his previous form, when he first absorbed 17 and asked quietly to herself. "I...I did that?"

Not wanting to give Cell the opportunity to absorb 18 again to regain his Perfect Form, Kakarot immediately used the Instant Transmission to grab the unconscious blonde Android and get her away from the ugly freak and hand her to Raditz, who thanked his younger brother for rescuing 18 and getting her away from Cell before he could absorb her again.

Fasha realized something and called out to her daughter. "Gine, do you think you can land another blow like you did before? If I'm right, Cell will spit out 17 and change back into his ugliest form and he'll be far too weak and you can destroy him without killing 17!"

The young female Saiyan answered as she immediately know what her mother was thinking. "I'm on it Mom!" Gine then shouted at Cell while hoping that 17 could hear her voice. "Hold on, Android 17! I'm getting you out of that disgusting green freak!"

Cell cried out while cowering in fear, as he didn't want to lose 17 like he lost 18. "No! You stay away from me, you little monster! He belongs to me now! He always has and he always will!"

The young female Saiyan counterd while powering up her lightning aura for another blow. "No, he doesn't and neither does 18! They've never belonged to anyone! Not that sick nutjob Gero, and especially not an ugly overgrown bug freak like you! Even though they might be Androids now, they're still human beings inside! They're their own person and an ugly overgrown freak like you can't have them! If I made you spit 18 out, I can make you spit out 17, too! And with them free, I can destroy you without killing them and all of Gero's plans will have been for nothing!"

Cell counterd while revealing a truly shocking secret. "Well, you may have freed 18, but you'll never get the chance to rescue 17, little girl...especially since the Earth won't be around much longer!"

Gine, her parents, uncle and their friends watched in deep shock as Cell had inflated himself and he cackled with an insane smile on his face. Little girl, say hello to your death! The Earth, the human race and more importantly...you Saiyans are history! In 60 seconds, I'll self-destruct and I'll be gone forever, but I'm taking you and everyone else on this pathetic planet to Hell with me! And if you even try to land an attack, it'll merely trigger the detonation early and your deaths will happen sooner! Better not throw away the last few seconds you have left, because not even _I_ can stop it now! Hahahaha! Hahahahahaha!"

Gine collapsed to her knees, thinking that she failed to stop Cell when she had the chance as she banged her fists into the ground while the Z-Warriors stared shocked that there was nothing they could do to stop Cell from self-destructing and killing them all, along with the Earth.

Kakarot and Fasha simply looked at each with a somber nod, knowing what they had to do. " _Fasha, you don't have to_."

" _I know, my love, but I promised you, Bardock and myself that I'd stick by you, no matter the cost. If you go, I go with you_." She told her mate through their mental bond with a smile, as she knew this was a sacrifice they needed to make, for everyone they loved.

Kakarot turned to his brother. "Raditz...look after Gine for me and Fasha. Please, do it for us...and our parents."

Raditz was surprised by his younger brother words, but immediately knew what Kakarot and Fasha were planning to do and simply nodded. "I promise you and Fasha, brother. I'll protect her with my life...for you and our parents."

Both Vegeta and Piccolo merely gave their rivals an understanding nod, showing they understood what they planned to do. Trunks and Kamiccolo also nodded before the Saiyan lovers prepared their Instant Transmission technique. "Goodbye, friends." They said at the same time before they teleported right between Gine and Cell, surprising them both.

Fasha said while kneeling before their daughter with a proud smile. "Gine, sweetie...you're father and I are so proud at how you've grown and what a fine Saiyan warrior you've become."

The young teenage girl asked her parents with confusion. "Mom? What...are you and Dad..." She then begged, as she immediately figured out what her mother and father planned to do, "No, Mom! Dad, please! We can think of another way!"

Kakarot stated softly while kneeling beside his wife as they both brought a motherly and fatherly hand to their daughter's face. "There is no other way, Gine. We wish we didn't have to do this ourselves, but we have to."

Gine said sadly with tears slowly forming in her eyes as she nodded, showing she understood. "I love you both."

Kakarot and Fasha each placed a sweet kiss to Gine's forehead before answering. "We love you too, Gine, and we'll always be with you. Guiding you." They then stood up, put a hand each on Cell before using Instant Transmission to get Cell away from Earth, much to their friend's sadness.

 **At King Kai's planet**

The Saiyan lovers appeared on King Kai's planet, due to it being the only place that they could think of to bring the nearly self-destructing Android. When they appeared, they saw that King Kai was sleeping on his relaxing chair, along with Bubbles and Gregory, much to their anger and annoyance at seeing how incompetent the Kai was before Cell yelled out as he began to explode, destroying King Kai's planet and killing, the Saiyan lovers, King Kai and his pets in a very big blast!

 **Meanwhile back on Earth**

Gine stood up as she cried, feeling that it was her fault that her parents were dead. Raditz, after giving 18 to Kamiccolo, Piccolo and Vegeta saw how sad the young Saiyan girl was, walked up to her and they shared a hug with her, along with the earthling warriors.

"Gine, I know that you feel like your parents' death was your fault, but Cell was someone who'd rather die by his own hand than be defeated by anyone, especially someone he believed interior to himself. Your parents knew that teleporting Cell off Earth was the only way to save it, the earthlings, and all of us, especially you." Raditz said softly, trying to comfort his niece.

"Your uncle is right, Gine, and if it meant that you could live on and continue to grow up, any 1 of us would have done the same thing." Vegeta added after his friend and comrade.

"And even if the couldn't be brought back to life with the dragon balls, we would have raised you as they did, along with our own children. And if we had to sacrifice ourselves for them, we wouldn't have hesitated to ensure that they would live on, even if we wouldn't." Piccolo added softly, knowing that if it came down to it, he would have sacrificed himself for his son without a second thought, just as any parent would do for their child.

Gine listened to her uncle and teachers' words and knew that they were right. If they were in her parents' shoes, they wouldn't have hesitated to sacrifice their lives for her and their own children, just as they all did for her. Gine wiped her tears away and they broke the hug. "Thank you so much for comforting me, my uncle Raditz and my teachers and friends. I'm so blessed to have all of you and your love. But at least they didn't die in vain and it's enough to know that it wasn't meaningless." She said softly while forming a smile.

 **Meanwhile in the Otherworld**

The Saiyan lovers, who were in their normal states again, along with King Kai and his pets were flying along Snake Way, with King Kai angry about what happened. "I can't believe what you 2 did to me! I'm King Kai and I have a whole universe to watch over! It's kind of a big deal, you know!"

"Oh really?! You call laying on your ass sleeping watching over the universe, you fat, incompetent bastard?! You disgust us, Kai!" Kakarot counterd, angry that King Kai was so incompetent that he'd be taking it easy while a monster like Cell was running free on Earth.

"That's right, Kai! If you can just lay on your damn back while a monster like Cell runs free to terrorize the universe, I don't know where you get off calling yourself a god!" Fasha added after her mate ax they got in the incompetent Kai's face.

"I-i-i... didn't know. I swear I... didn't know!" King Kai said with fear on his face while sweating as he backed away from the angry Saiyan lovers, scared and terrified and knowing they were right.

"Wait. Now that I think about it, where is Cell? Shouldn't he have been sent to hell?" Kakarot asked after calming down and realizing that he hadn't sensed Cell energy anywhere.

King Kai realized that Kakarot was right and began to suddenly looked terrified about something else rather than the anger the Saiyan lovers were giving him. "Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, he's not here! It makes sense now! No matter who you are, you have to go to King Yamma's place 1st!"

"What are you talking about, Kai?!" Fasha demanded.

"Cell... isn't dead, he's...still alive!" King Kai answered with fear.

"ALIVE?!" The Saiyan lovers yelled at the same time, not believing what they had heard.

"How is that possible?! He blew himself up, we saw it with our own eyes!" The purple-eyed female Saiyan said, knowing that she and her mate saw Cell blow up.

"I can't explain it, but somehow he survived the blast and... he's most likely back on Earth." King Kai answered honestly.

"So are you trying to tell us that we sacrificed ourselves so that the Earth and its people, our friends and our Saiyan comrades, and especially our child...in vain?!" Kakarot asked, getting angry.

"I...wish that it... wasn't the case, Kakarot. I really do." King Kai answered softly with regret.

 **Meanwhile back on Earth**

The adult Saiyans rejoined their earthling friends, with Tien giving the unconscious 18 back to Raditz. "What are we going to do with her, Raditz?" He asked his friend.

"1st we get her to the Lookout and revive everyone who has died since the Androids 1st showed up, then when she's awake, she can find her brother and they can do whatever they want. Kamiccolo told us that 18 and her brother aren't the killers they are fighting in their timeline, so with Gero and Cell dead, the Earth is safe." Raditz answered as he looked at 18.

"I'm glad you feel that way, Raditz, because I have to keep the promise I made to them." Piccolo said as he looked at 18 sympathetically, wanting to fulfill his promise to her and her brother, who sadly died with Cell.

Gine slowly walked from the battlefield to rejoin her friends while still in her Super Saiyan 2 state...but stopped when she and the others felt a cold tingle shooting up their spines and a strong gust of wind suddenly picked up...along with a shockingly familiar power level.

"No. It can't be!" Vegeta said with shock.

"That power." Trunks said.

"But how is that possible?!" Kamiccolo asked with a shocked face.

Before the wind and dust storm it created died out...two swift and powerful Death Beams had struck Trunks and Kamiccolo right through their hearts, sending them flying back before falling to the ground while everyone, especially Vegeta and Piccolo stared horrified as they witnessed as their sons die instantly! Gine and their entire group were even more shocked and horrified, as the dust and wind died out...and they saw who it was that killed Trunks and Kamiccolo: Cell, who was somehow back in his Perfect form!

"Now who was it that I hit? Was it Trunks and Kamiccolo?" The newly reborn Cell asked with a chuckle, knowing he'd killed 2 more Saiyans.

Raditz was baffled beyond words, as he glanced between Cell and 18, whom was unconscious in his arms. "But...that's...that's impossible!"

Yamcha would ask as he, Krillin and Tien stared just as surprised/shocked by this turn of events. "But how? How can he be back in his Perfect form?!"

The young female Saiyan was stunned as well after seeing the Super Android still alive and back in his Perfect form as well, even without 18 inside of him anymore. "No, that's impossible! I made you spit out 18!"

Cell chuckled and explained with a smug smirk on his face. "As long as the nucleus in my head remains intact...my body will be able to regenerate. Now fortunately for me, that nasty little blast didn't damage it 1 bit. And here's the part that's really gonna get you: I wasn't even planning on this, it was pure luck. and more miraculously, my very own cells had managed to remember every moment I was in Perfect form. So I no longer require having 18 inside me to maintain my true magnificent body: my Super Perfect form...plus, the additional benefit from this most recent rebirth is: Thanks to the Saiyan cells I have in my creation...my body will continue to grow stronger from every fatal injury like the 1 I just regenerated from...along with their favorite means of teleporting: the Instant Transmission. So there you have it. I'm back and better than ever. And as for Kakarot and Fasha? Well...they died for nothing." Cell stated darkly before looking at Raditz. "Oh Raditz, what would your father and mother say if they were here and saw that you let your baby brother and sister in law die? Wasn't it your job as the older brother to protect them? They'd probably disown you from the family and would never want to see you again." He stated with evil joy at Raditz's shocked face. The newly regenerated and upgraded Super Android then stated with a dark smile as he now channeled a lightning aura similar to that of a Super Saiyan 2. "Now Gine...I believe we have some unfinished business."

Gine glared angrily while powering up herself. "You ugly bug freak, this ends here and now! I'll make you pay for killing Trunks and Kamiccolo...just like my parents would if they were here!"

Cell smirked smugly and counterd. "You have no idea what you're up against this round, little lady."

But before they could continue their battle, Vegeta and Piccolo were devastated/angered beyond words that Cell had swiftly killed their only sons as they merely coughed out a mouthful of blood before dying in front of their eyes! " _No, our only sons. Cell, you...will...PAY!_ " They thought at the same time.

Raditz handed 18 to Tien, still shocked and hurt that his brother and sister in law died in vain and that he couldn't do anything to stop it. " _My... brother, my...sister in law. No! For you, mother and father, in both of your names, I won't let their sacrifice be for NOTHING!"_

The warrior princes roared out in great rage...which caused both Cell and Gine, as well as the earthling warriors to glance at them with surprise. The same thing had happened to Raditz, as he was saddened that his younger brother and sister in law's noble sacrifice had gone in vain, but vowed to avenge their deaths alongside his niece...as he felt the same surge of power coursing throughout his body, along with the warrior princes...as their auras now surged lightning and the pure Saiyans' hair had grown more spikey, just like Gine when she transformed.

The rest of the Z-Warriors, along with Gine and Cell stared surprised as Vegeta, Radiitz and Piccolo had unlocked their Super Saiyan and Namekian 2 powers...while the young teenage girl smirked while turning to the Super Android as her uncle and the two princes joined them on the battlefield. "Cell...you're in for it now, you insect freak!" She added while smiling at her newly transformed teachers and uncle. "Congratulations on awakening your Super Saiyan 2 powers, Uncle Raditz and you 2 as well, my warrior princes."

Raditz smirked and replied. "Thank you Gine. This power...it's, it's incredible!"

Vegeta would state with the same smirk. "You won't be battling this sickening freak on your own this time, Gine."

Vegeta's fellow prince and Namekian brother added with a grin. "Indeed, we'll finish him off together."

Although Cell was stunned and shocked that Vegeta, Piccolo and Raditz had transformed into Super Saiyan/Namekian 2 themselves...he simply stated while crossing his arms with arrogance. "Just because the four of you are fighting side by side and because you 3 have transformed now as well, don't assume you'll win. You'll still lose and this planet...is history, along with you Saiyan monkeys!"

Gine then asked her uncle, Vegeta and Piccolo sarcastically. "Either of you bored yet?"

Raditz answered while getting ready to power up. "More than ever...since we've grown tired of his annoying habit of bragging!"

Vegeta and Piccolo stated while glaring at the Super Android with great ire. "We'll make you pay for killing our sons, you insect freak!"

Cell would state coldly. "You and your brother miss your boys already, Vegeta? Well...I'd be more than happy to reunite you both with them...in Hell!"

And so, the final battle began, as the Super Android had been evenly matched against the Saiyans and Namekian...but the battle eventually went their way, as they double teamed against Cell: catching him off guard while he was distracted battling Gine and Raditz or Vegeta and Piccolo together. After pushing the Super Saiyans and Namekian with an extremely powerful shockwave, Cell decided to land and end their annoying battle: by performing his newest ultimate attack: his Solar Kamehameha!

"Hahahahahaha! Perfection incarnate. I'm perfect even beyond my own imagination. I wonder...did Dr. Gero have conceived this? Maybe not, but he was right about 1 thing: he predicted everything else. Maybe not the Earth being destroyed in the process, but that's enough detail. But it would been destroyed sooner or later anyway. And thanks to the Instant Transmission technique, I can escape without a scratch on me and move on to other planets. That is my destiny: to be the universe's perfect destruction!"

The newly transformed Saiyans and Namekian landed as they prepared their signature techniques as well to defend the world, with Gine and Raditz performing and firing their own Kamehameha Waves, while Vegeta added his Final Flash and Piccolo fired his Super Masenko Beam Cannon! The beam struggle between the five of them was a greatly heated one, as Cell's Super Saiyan 2 powers were equal to Gine's, Raditz, Vegeta's and Piccolo's: with neither of them managing to break the tie. Cell even added the Kaio-Ken times 2 to his power, getting the upper hand... until Gine, her uncle and teachers had fired a final push together at the same time while adding Kaio-Ken times 3 to their power, which was stronger than Cell's!

The Super Android screamed in pure horror as the combined powers of the Super Saiyans and Namekian's attack overwhelmed and began destroying him. Cell then screamed his last words before his entire body, along with his nucleus was finally destroyed forever. "HOW CAN THIS BE?! I'M PERFECT! HOW COULD THEY..."

Gine, Raditz, Vegeta and Piccolo answered simultaneously as their attack blasted into space. "Together!"

The Saiyan panted as they finally powered down to their normal states and fell on their backs, but were still alive, much to the earthling warriors',who got safely back from the battlefield while taking 18, Trunks' and Kamiccolo's bodies with them, great joy, as they could no longer sense Cell's energy, meaning that the Earth and the entire universe was saved from the evil Android's terror for good.

The Saiyans and Namekian smiled in victory, knowing they had avenged every innocent person that had died since the Androids had 1st shown up, especially Kakarot and Fasha, and knowing that with Cell dead, the last remaining parts of Frieza and his father were finally destroyed and that their curse was finally broken.

 **There you go, my friends, the Cell Games are finally over and Cell is finally defeated. Next chapter will be the aftermath and the final part of the Cell saga. After which the next 2 chapters will be 2 more of the DBZ Movies, but I'll give you a hint on 1 of them: the Saiyans will fight a battle that will be personal for all of them. I'll leave you all to guess what the other 1 will be, and it's not Bojack Unbound. Rate and review. See you soon, my friends.**


	33. Cell saga final part

**Here we go, my friends, the final part of the Cell saga has begun. This chapter will have a huge plot twist but other than that, things will be the same. Anyway, don't let me keep you all waiting. Enjoy the entertainment, my friends.**

Shortly after Cell's death, Gine, Raditz, Piccolo and Vegeta had changed back into their ordinary forms, canceling their Super Saiyan 2 Kaio-Ken transformations and the Z-Warriors approached, congratulating them on destroying Cell. "You guys did it! You really did!" Krillin said with a smile and his usual laugh as he helped up Gine.

"Yeah. Cell's energy has completely vanished. We don't feel his power anymore." Tien added as he helped Raditz up, with the warrior princes helping each other up before they all are some Senzu Beans.

"Yeah. I mean, I can't believe we're all still here. It's not really sunk in yet, you know?" Yamcha asked, still not believing that the Earth, its people and they were still alive right now.

But the warrior princes and Raditz and Gine were not smiling, as they knew that they had all paid a heavy price for saving the Earth. "We may have won today, but not without paying a heavy price." Piccolo said as he looked at his son and nephew, who couldn't be alive to see it.

"Piccolo is right. We lost our sons and our greatest rivals, Gine lost her parents and Raditz lost his brother and sister in law. And that Android 16 died as well. He may have been completely robotic, but inside he was more human than anyone else." Vegeta added after his brother with the same sadness as he looked at his son and nephew.

Tien gently gave Kamiccolo to his father as Yamcha and Krillin gave Trunks and Android 18 to Vegeta and Raditz. "18 paid a heavy price as well, the same price that we did. She lost a loved 1 and the only family she had left." Raditz said with sadness as he rubbed 18's hair, making everyone else sad as they knew that defeating Cell came with a heavy price.

Hercule, who had heard everything that the Saiyans had said, slowly walked up to them and spoke. "Hey, uh, Saiyans, is it? I heard everything and...I just wanted to say that... I'm so very sorry for your losses. Especially you 2." He said while looking at Vegeta and Piccolo.

But the warrior princes just glared at him before Piccolo spoke harshly. "What do you know about what we're going through, human?! Our sons are dead! Killed by an abomination that was created by an insane scientist!"

"He's right, human, how would you know the pain of losing a child?!" Vegeta asked, wondering how an in over his head fool would know the pain they were feeling.

Hercule sighed deeply before speaking gently to the grieving fathers. "Because...a have a daughter, too. When I came here, I thought I could stop Cell myself because I wanted to protect her...and because I wanted to fill my ego. But then, you Saiyans showed up and proved how in way over my head I was. When Gine saved me and the others, she opened my eyes to the truth and I realized that my daughter needed me to protect her, but by being by her side. And because of that, I began to see how wrong I was about you guys. And I also was going to go home to my little girl when it was getting way outta control because...if something happened and she got killed by Cell the same way your sons and Gine's parents did... I-i don't know what I'd do." Hercule said with real sadness and tears came from his eyes.

The warrior princes saw that this wasn't an act and knew that he was telling nothing but the truth, which softened their eyes before Piccolo spoke a bit kindly this time. "I... believe you."

"Myself as well. Your eyes and words speak the truth... Hercule." Vegeta said with the same tone, calling Hercule by his name. "Thank you... for your words of kindness."

Hercule wiped his tears away and smiled. "You're all welcome. Anyway, I talked it over with the cameraman and the Journalist and I've decided to give all you guys the credit for beating Cell. If anyone deserves it, it's you Saiyans."

"No Hercule, we prefer staying out of the spotlight. It's better if you take the credit for Cell's defeat." Gine said, wanting to be like her parents and stay out of the spotlight.

"Gine is right, champion, the earthlings need a hero and despite the fact that you didn't kill Cell, you deserve the credit." Raditz added, not wanting to be constantly bothered by reporters and other journalists around the world.

"What?! Are you saying we can't have any credit? I mean, come on, we deserve some, too. Imagine all the game, money and cute ladies we could have." Yamcha said with a disappointed face, wanting some of the credit for defeating Cell.

"Yeah, Yamcha's right, we should have some credit. I mean, wouldn't it be nice if we are all filthy rich and famous?" Krillin asked, wanting some credit as well by saying that they all could be rich and famous around the world. But they quickly shut their mouths when the warrior princes got in their faces, giving them intimidating glares that made them tremble in fear.

"But I didn't really do anything to help you guys beat Cell. Why should I get credit for something I didn't do?" Hercule asked, wondering why he should get credit for something he didn't really do.

No Hercule, you did help. 16 wanted you to carry him to me so he could speak with me for 1 last time. And even though you had every reason not to, you bravely honored his wish and that gave me the push I needed to unlock my latest transformation. And in the end, Cell was defeated and you played a part in it, and however small it was, it helped save the Earth." Gine corrected the Earth champion, reminding him of what he did for 16 when it mattered most.

"Gine's right, if you hadn't done what you did, Gine would never have unlocked her new power and neither would we. Besides, your daughter expects you to be a hero for defeating Cell, well this is your chance." Raditz added, saying that the world champion did save the world after all, even if his part in it was small.

"Yes Hercule, you may not have the power that we Saiyans do, but today, you proved to be a true champion and now you can prove that to your daughter." Piccolo said with a smile, making Vegeta nod in agreement as further encouragement.

The encouragement the Saiyan warriors were giving Hercule made him smile and nod his head with a smile. "Okay, I'll take the credit and whatever you guys are going to do, I wish you all the best of luck." He said humbly, making the Saiyans nod before they and the earthling warriors flew off to head to the Lookout, with the warrior princes having a slightly better sense of respect for the human 'champion'.

Hercule walked back up to the other normal humans and the Journalist spoke to him. "So, where are the Saiyans going? Do they want to take the credit for defeating Cell?"

"Actually, they'd prefer to stay out of the spotlight and let me have the credit for it. The world still thinks I'm a hero and now, thanks to my part in helping the Saiyans, I can prove that to the world...and my little girl. Though, to let them have something for their trouble, I'll tell the world that I had help from very brave warriors." Hercule said with a smile, as he now knew that he could be the hero his daughter and the world thought he was.

"Then... let's give them the hero they want." The Journalist said with excitement before they went to the still functioning van that still had the broadcast equipment and the Journalist announced that Hercule defeated Cell with the help of 11 brave warriors, much to their joy.

 **Later at Piccolo's Lookout**

The Saiyans and the earthling warriors landed on the lookout as Popo ran up to them. "My friends, you're all safe." He said with joy before he saw Android 18 in Raditz's arms. "Is that 1 of the Androids that Cell absorbed?"

"Yes Popo, but we'll explain later. Right now, the 1st order of business is to call Shenron and wish everyone that has died since the Androids 1st appeared back to life. Do you have the dragon balls?" Raditz asked his friend.

"Of course. They're ready now, Raditz." Popo answered as he showed them the dragon balls, all laid out and glowing. "But 1st, I'm so sorry about your sons and Gine's parents." He said with sadness as he looked at the dead bodies of Kamiccolo and Trunks.

"Thanks Popo, but Kakarot and Fasha were still with us in spirit, as were our sons. They gave myself, my brother and Raditz the push we needed to brake through the Super Saiyan and Namekian barriers and unlock our new transformations." Vegeta said with a smile, as the deaths of their fellow Saiyans and loved ones allowed them to achieve the same transformation Gine had.

"But now that Cell and Gero are dead, we can undo the wrongs they've done to us and the Earth." Piccolo said before walking out to the dragon balls and holding his hands out. "Come forth, Shenron! We call on you to grant our wishes!"

In just mere minutes, the dragon balls glowed with power and Shenron appeared, exactly the same as he was when Kami was still the guardian of Earth. " **WHO HAS AWAKENED ME? SPEAK YOUR 3 WISHES AND I SHALL GRANT THEM.**

"Great Shenron, can you revive every innocent person that has died since Dr. Gero 1st showed up in North City?" Gine humbly requested, wanting every innocent person that has died by Dr Gero's and Cell's hands brought back to life.

" **THAT IS A SIMPLE REQUEST. IT SHALL BE DONE.** " Shenron said before his eyes glowed even more, showing that he was granting the wish and making the Saiyans and earthling warriors smile, knowing that every innocent person that Gero and Cell had killed were being brought back to life, including Kakarot and Fasha, Trunks and Kamiccolo.

The sons of the warrior princes opened their eyes and took in a breath before they leaned up with shock…before they saw that they were back on the Lookout and Shenron was there, along with their fellow Saiyans and their human friends. When they stood up, their fathers embraced them. "Kamiccolo, my son, I'm...glad you're alive."

"Myself as well, my son." Vegeta said with joy.

The 2 future warriors were shocked at this before they remembered that Cell blasted them through their hearts, killing them both and making them hug their fathers back. "Father, what happened to Cell?" Trunks asked, wanting to know what happened to the insectoid Android that killed him and his brother.

"He's dead, Trunks. Cell is finally dead. When he killed you and your brother, it drove us mad with rage and unlocked the same power that Gine did." Vegeta answered for his son.

"Raditz did as well. But for him, it was the loss of his brother and sister in law that allowed him to ascend past the Super Saiyan barrier and unlock our new transformations. We'll call it: Super Saiyan and Namekian 2, to keep it simple." Piccolo added while naming his and his fellow Saiyans new transformation.

"And with our combined new power, even though Cell was outrageously strong, we managed to defeat him and avenge every innocent person he and Gero killed." Raditz added while revealing how the final battle against Cell ended.

That was when 18 regained consciousness...and stared surprised that she was with Raditz, his fellow Saiyans and the Z-Warriors on the Lookout as she jumped to her feet and getting into a fighting stance. "What? What happened?! Where am I?!"

"Easy 18, it's alright. You're safe. No 1 here is going to hurt you." Raditz assured the blonde cyborg as he put her hands on her shoulders, which was enough to relax 18, as she nodded in understanding.

"How am I even alive? The last thing I remember was insane smile on Cell's hideous face... before he... absorbed me...like he did my brother." 18 said with sadness as she thought of her brother.

Vegeta answered for Raditz. "When Gine was battling Cell, she landed a powerful kick to his ugly face that caused him to go through disturbing convulsions...which was when he spat you out and it caused him to change back to the form he took when he absorbed 17."

18 then asked after hearing her brother's name. "Where is he? Is he alive, too?"

Piccolo answered for his sibling. "Unfortunately, before Gine could release 17 like she did you, he chose to blow himself up rather than get beat by her. If Kakarot and Fasha hadn't used Instant Transmission to get him away from Earth, none of us would be here right now. But since 17 was still inside of Cell, he died with him. But once we killed Cell for good, We wished for every single person that that monster Gero and Cell killed since they showed up back to life...including 17, just like I promised. But..."

The blonde Android asked with a soft smile, as she was grateful towards the Namekian prince for keeping the promise he made her and 17 if Cell absorbed them. "But what?"

Gine answered for her fellow Saiyan and teacher. "We're...we're not sure if it worked. But if he is alive, we'll help you look for him. It's the least we can do for you after you helped Piccolo."

18 nodded as she understood what the teenage Saiyan was saying: because she and her brother are Androids, the Z-Warriors and Saiyans couldn't sense her's or 17's presence...but deeply appreciated their offer to help her search for her twin brother.

Raditz asked 18 with a smile. "Now that Gero and Cell are gone...where does this leave us now, 18?"

The blonde Android answered, which surprised the Z-Warriors and both Trunks and Kamiccolo greatly. "You and your friends did try to keep me alive after Cell absorbed 17 and you also saved my life again after Gine forced him to spit me out of his sickening body...so I would like to repay that debt by helping you defend the Earth."

Trunks and Kamiccolo turned to each other surprised, as they never expected 18 to offer her help in protecting the Earth...as did Gine and the rest of their friends. But after seeing how much they valued life and helped them and their fellow Saiyans, they smiled at the blonde cyborg.

Gine asked 18 softly, as she was curious as to what made her want to become a member of their group. "What made you want to help us protect the Earth and its citizens?"

The blonde Android answered honestly. "17 and I never wanted any of this Gine: to be captured by that bastard Gero and have that demented asshole fuck with our bodies and minds and strip of us our humanity while turning us into his pet Androids. 17 and I had always planned on doing something meaningful with our lives...plans that son of a bitch stole from us."

The Z-Warriors and Saiyans simply gave the blonde Android sympathetic frowns while hating Gero for what he did to both 18 and 17: turning them into Androids against their will for the Red Ribbons army's demented plans for world domination. Gine asked the blonde Android. "18...what is your real name?"

18 answered sadly and honestly. "I...I honestly don't even remember, Gine. I have no idea what names my brother and I once went by before Gero captured and turned us into what we are. But...I don't think it matters anymore...since I'm going to be a member of your group and live my new life as a protector of Earth...and the entire universe."

Shenron then impatiently asked the Saiyans and Z-Warriors. " **WHAT IS YOUR 2ND WISH?! I AM WAITING FOR IT.** "

The Saiyans, Android and the earthling warriors turned in surprise as they instantly remembered the modifications Piccolo made to Shenron's statue model: giving him the power to grant 3 wishes now. Raditz turned to 18. "Would you like to wish for anything, 18?"

"Well... everyone that Cell and Gero killed have been brought back to life, and I don't think the dragon can turn me back into a human being, so I guess I don't have anything to wish for. Besides...I think I already have what I want, right her in front of me... handsome." 18 said seductively before she kissed Raditz the same way she did when they 1st met, only this time, Raditz expected it and kissed her back while wrapping his arms around her neck and his tail around her waist.

"Then maybe I can wish for you, my future mate." Raditz said with a smirk before looking at Shenron. "Shenron, I'd like you to remove the bombs inside 18 and 17. Can you do that?"

 **"I CAN. IT SHALL BE DONE."** Shenron said before he granted the wish, removing 17 and 18's bombs from inside them. " **IT HAS BEEN DONE. NOW, SPEAK YOUR FINAL WISH.** "

"You know what, guys, I think I do have a wish to make." 18 said with a smile, making everyone look at her in confusion before she spoke her wish. "Great dragon, is it possible to make me and my brother into anything we choose?"

" **AS LONG AS THE WISH DOES NOT SURPASS PICCOLO'S POWER, I CAN CHANGE YOUR HUMAN SIDE INTO ANYTHING YOU DESIRE.** " Shenron answered for the blonde Android.

"Then I wish…for you to make my human half…part Saiyan." 18 wished, shocking everyone before Shenron spoke.

" **THAT WISH IS A SIMPLE REQUEST...BUT KNOW THIS: THE CHANGE WILL BE PERMANENT, NO MATTER WHAT YOU DO NOW.** Shenron warned 18, knowing that the request was simple but would be permanent.

"I understand, great Shenron, but I want it. Please, grant my wish." 18 said humbly, knowing this was what she wanted.

" **THEN...IT SHALL BE DONE.** " Shenron said before his eyes glowed, granting 18's wish. In a matter of seconds, yellow energy surrounded 18 and she began feeling the change, her power feeling like a Saiyan and she quickly ripped open the back part of her jeans before a familiar brown monkey-like tail grew out of her. In a few more seconds, the change was complete and Shenron spoke again. " **YOUR WISHES HAVE BEEN GRANTED. I BID YOU FAREWELL.** " He said before going back into the dragon balls and they scattered across the globe once again until they could be used once more.

"18, are you...sure that you made the right choice? Shenron said that the change would be permanent." Gine asked with concern.

18 smiled as she moved her new tail around with ease. "I'm sure, Gine. Besides, there's always going to be threats to the Earth. Having an extra Saiyan on your team that's part Android will be a great help, that is… if you guys can accept it."

"Well, you did protect me when Cell injured me, even if you did get absorbed by him in the end. If you're willing to put your own life at risk to save others, than I guess you've proven that you're worthy of being a Saiyan." Piccolo said with a smile, willing to accept the change 18 wished on herself after she saved his life at the cost of risking her own.

The other Saiyans nodded in agreement, accepting the change as well and making the now part Saiyan/Android smile as well before 2 familiar Saiyans appeared behind Gine: Kakarot and Fasha. "Hi, sweetie." Fasha greeted with a proud smile.

The young Saiyan girl cried tears of joy at seeing her parents and hugged them both tightly. "Mommy and Daddy. I'm so happy you're both back!"

"Myself as well, brother and sister in law." Raditz said with a smile as he joined in the family hug.

The warrior princes gave their rivals a nod, signaling that they were happy to have them back, but they also secretly were glad that they could still have a chance to prove their strength against them 1 day. The earthling warriors gave them a hug as well after they seperated from Raditz and Gine, with Trunks and Kamiccolo shaking their hands after that.

Fasha and Kakarot looked at 18 and saw that she now had the same tail that they and their team did when they saw it moving around. "So, you've chosen to become 1 of us, 18?" The purple eyed female Saiyan asked with a knowing smile.

"Yeah. I figured since I'm going to be a part of your group and team, I figured I'd be more helpful if I was part Saiyan. Besides, now that I've found the right boyfriend for me, I figured he could show me how being a Saiyan works…along with... other things." 18 said in a seductive voice as she looked at Raditz, who smirked and wrapped his left arm around her waist and his tail around hers.

"Well guys, I need to be heading that way. But I'll still be there when you need me." Tien said with a smile.

"Say hi to uncle Chiaotzu for me, uncle Tien." Gine said, wanting her uncle Chiaotzu to know she sends her greetings to him.

"Will do, Gine. I'll see you guys later." The 3 eyed warrior said before flying off the Lookout and heading home.

"We gotta head home, too, guys, but we'll tell Master Roshi you guys said hi." Krillin said with a smile as Yamcha waved before they headed to Roshi's house.

Gine turned to Piccolo and spoke to him. "So Piccolo, since you're Earth's new Guardian, I guess the Lookout's going to be your home now?"

"It is, Gine. Popo could use the company and I've got a lot of changes to do to this place. But you can all come visit anytime time you like for a training session. Make no mistake, though, I'm not going to be slacking off on my training. Super Namekian 2 is incredible, but I know there's a level even beyond that, and we will all rise to claim it!" Piccolo said with a Saiyan smirk, making Popo smile.

"My thoughts exactly, brother and when that day comes, we're going to have that fight we desire with our respective rivals and prove our Saiyan abilities!" Vegeta vowed, wanting to go beyond even Super Saiyan 2 and have the fight with Kakarot he desired.

"And we'll look forward to that day, but 1st Fasha and I have to get to Super Saiyan 2 and master it before finding a level even beyond that." Kakarot and with a smile.

"Yes. But before we do that, let's celebrate our victory and the curse to our race finally being lifted!" Raditz yelled with excitement.

"And we'll have a... private celebration later, handsome. And it's going to be a hell of a night." 18 said seductively before kissing her new boyfriend on the cheek.

"Get ready, everyone, this is the beginning of a new chapter of the Saiyan race!" Gine said with excitement and happiness before the Saiyans fired up their auras and left the Lookout to head to a place to celebrate.

 **A few days later**

After celebrating with their friends and family...Kakarot and his family and their human friends were outside the Capsule Corporation, wishing Trunks and Kamiccolo the best of luck in defeating the Future Androids 17 and 18 terrorizing their world and more importantly...destroying Cell as well, as they knew he was still secretly in their timeline. Before the two Future warriors returned to their timeline, Trunks and Vegeta embraced one final time, with the Saiyan prince telling his future son he was proud of him and to keep getting stronger, with Piccolo telling the exact same thing to Kamiccolo and to become the new Guardian of the Future Earth before entered their time machine and returned to the future, with their friends and family watching them leave.

 **Later on in Trunks and Kamiccolo's future timeline**

Future Bulma was sitting at her desk, reading 1 of her science books. While it did take her mind off things, she was still worried about her boys: Trunks and Kamiccolo. While the teenaged Namekian warrior wasn't her blood, the bond he had with her son and herself made him family because it reminded her of their long dead fathers. She really did miss them, along with the other Saiyans and the earthling warriors, especially Gine. The young Saiyan girl had been like a daughter to her ever since she was born and when she died by the Androids' hands, it completely devastated her. But thankfully, she'd died teaching Trunks and Kamiccolo the ways of the Saiyans, just as their fathers would have wanted and she couldn't be more proud of them for being the warriors that Vegeta and Piccolo were, along with the other Saiyans and the earthling warriors. She only hoped that her boys were doing alright in the past while getting to know everyone.

Suddenly, she'd heard 2 pairs of footsteps and looked to her left, seeing Trunks and Kamiccolo standing at the doorway with smiles on their faces. "Hi Mom, it's good to see you." Trunks said.

"Hope you weren't too worried about us." Kamiccolo said with a smirk that his father always had.

 **Meanwhile in the present timeline**

Raditz and Kakarot were having a sparring match, with the youngest son of Bardock trying to unlock Super Saiyan 2. Fasha was trying to do the same thing as she spared with Gine and 18, with the Saiyan family teaching the new half Saiyan/Android to master her new power. Fasha had asked Bulma to make her Saiyan armor similar to hers but with a black bodysuit and blue shoulder guards. She'd already mastered wrapping her new tail around her waist only when fighting but to keep it unwrapped for the rest of the time.

"I gotta say you're a fast learner, 18. If this keeps up, you may even become a Super Saiyan and Super Saiyan 2 in no time." Gine said with a smile.

"Thanks Gine, and I have 4 great teachers to thank. All of you have done so much for me and I'm forever in your debt for saving me and my brother." 18 said with a smile as she jumped onto Raditz and kissed him. "And the best part is I got a handsome new boyfriend."

 **Meanwhile at Capsule Corporation**

"Look you guys, their taking their 1st steps!" Bulma said with happiness as she, her parents and the warrior princes watched baby Trunks and Kamiccolo take their 1st steps.

As the babies took their steps, they fell over but in a few minutes, they looked at their fathers and got back to their feet, which made Bulma and her parents clap and laugh. "Tough little guys, aren't they? Just like their daddies." Bulma asked as she looked at the warrior princes.

"Indeed they are, my intelligent Earth woman. And soon they'll be old enough to have their 1st battle." Vegeta said with a confident smirk as baby Trunks' tail was moving around in excitement and baby Kamiccolo was trying to grab it playfully.

"And we both know who they'll fight 1st. Eventually, they'll be as strong as their future selves, maybe even stronger." Piccolo said with a smirk as he watched his son playing with his little nephew.

 **Back in the Future timeline**

"Hold on a minute, you 2 took look a lot taller than you left." Bulma said with a smile as she looked at her boys and noticed that they looked taller and older than they did when they left.

"We are. There's a room in Kami's Lookout where you can squeeze a whole year into a single day." Trunks said with a smile, referring to the Hyperbolic Time Chamber.

"Though, in the past, you can call it my father's Lookout now. Because in the timeline we came from, he fused with Kami and became the new Guardian of Earth. Now the Earth has the best of both worlds, a guardian and a warrior." Kamiccolo revealed with a smile, knowing that with his father taking up the mantle of guardian of Earth, the Earth would have the best of both worlds.

This made Bulma smile, knowing that the past would be far better than this timeline, even if the future wouldn't reap any of the benefit. They sat down and the 2 hybrids told Bulma of everything that happened in the past, to their arrival, fighting the Androids, who were the opposite of the Androids here as they valued life, meeting Cell, destroying his present counterpart, training in the Time Chamber and becoming far stronger than they could have ever imagined, fighting Cell in his Simi perfect and perfect form, his sick tournament, their fight with the Cell Jrs, witnessing Gine completely outclassing Cell with her new Super Saiyan 2 transformation and freeing 18 from the ugly insect freak, Kakarot and Fasha sacrificing themselves to save the Earth from Cell self-destruction, him coming back even stronger than ever and him killing them both before they came back to life because of the new dragon balls, and finally...to 18 wishing to become a member of the Z-Warriors and wishing to become part Saiyan.

"My Kami, so a lot has happened that I never even expected. I wish I could have been there to see it." Bulma said with astonishment, wishing she could have seen what her boys had seen.

"That's not all: our fathers and Raditz unlocked the same transformation Gine did. When they saw us die and Cell got into Raditz's head about Kakarot and Fasha's deaths, it gave them the push they needed to unlock their Super Saiyan and Namekian 2 forms." Trunks revealed with a smile.

"And with their combined power, even Cell's new power wasn't a match for them." Kamiccolo finished for his brother.

Bulma smiled before taking a sip of her drink. " _So, everything turned out even better than I had hoped. It's a true dream come true for me and us._ "

That was when the radio said that the Future Androids were attacking another city without mercy, making the Saiyan hybrids stand up in anger. "I've had enough of those bastards, they're both dead!" Kamiccolo said as he took off his vest while Trunks took off his jacket and wrapping his tail around his waist before they transformed into their Super Saiyan and Super Kaio-Ken forms.

"Trunks. Kamiccolo, be careful out there." Bulma said with concern for her boys, making them nod before flying off to kill the future Androids once and for all.

 **Meanwhile in the city**

The future Android 18 was destroying a building with her ki blasts because of losing a video game, making her brother smile in amusement before an old man, who's family they'd killed shot 17 in the face with his gun but the bullet just bounced off him and the cold hearted Android began walking up to him as he used his other 5 bullets but it had the same result before 17 knelt down, hot out his gun and was about to shoot the old man when he dodged a yellow ki blast.

When he avoided the blast, Trunks and Kamiccolo landed a few feet away from them. "It's you 2 again." 17 said unimpressed.

"Say goodbye, you bastards. Today is the day you both die!" Kamiccolo said as his aura burst.

"And it's not going to be painless either." Trunks added after his brother.

"Oh really? Don't you 2 remember what happened last time? No one's gonna die here except you both." 17 counterd, not knowing that was the other way around.

"Hey 17, you don't mind if I take them out, do you? I'm in a very bad mood and I need to blow off some steam." 18 said as she got into a battle stance.

"Fine. Kill them, far be it for me to get in your way."

"This is going to be way more fun than that video game. I think I'll take Piccolo's son 1st. Oh and by the way, love the new aura, Kamiccolo. Too bad it's gonna be the last time I see it." 18 said with an evil smile before firing a blast at Kamiccolo, which the Namekian warrior easily avoided by teleporting behind her and punching her through some of the destroyed buildings, damaging her clothes a bit. "You slug bastard, now I'm pissed off!" 18 yelled angrily before rushing to Kamiccolo and tried to land several blows that the son of Piccolo easily avoided before teleporting behind her and kicking her away before she tried to blast the Super Namekian but he easily avoided the blast by leaning his head to the left.

"Man, he's changed. I don't know how, but he's good." 17 said with surprise, noticing that the Namekian was stronger than before.

18 got up and growled at Kamiccolo. "I fucking hate you!"

"In the past we went to, you both were the exact opposite of what you are here. But here, you just destroy and kill whoever and whatever you want with no 1 strong enough to match you." Kamiccolo said with anger at the Androids, as they were nothing like the ones they'd met in the past.

"Well, that stops now, so say goodbye!" Trunks added after his brother.

"You've both improved, but you can't beat both of us." 17 said overconfident.

"17, let's kill these fucking punks!" 18 said, making him nod before they rushed to attack the 2 hybrid warriors but they easily avoided their attacks until Trunks kicked 17 away from 18, seperating them and allowing Kamiccolo to destroy 18 with a huge energy blast.

17 was shocking beyond belief, not believing what he'd just seen before he got into a battle stance in anger. "Kid, that was 1 mistake you both won't live to regret!"

"That was for our fathers and our friends! And this...is for our teacher Gine!" Trunks yelled before rushing to 17 and kicking him down before flying into the air and firing an energy blast that finally destroyed him for good, avenging every innocent person they'd ever killed, including their friends and fathers. Trunks helped the old man as he and his brother thought the same thing: that it wasn't over yet because of the Cell from their timeline.

 **Some time later**

With the Androids finally dead, everyone on Earth was slowly rebuilding the cities, having had their hope returned. And back at Capsule Corporation, Trunks and Kamiccolo were preparing for 1 last trip to the past to tell everyone there that they'd finally destroyed the Androids. "Don't worry, Mom, we'll be back for sure this time." Trunks told his mother with a smile, while wearing Saiyan armor and moving his tail around.

"You're right. Goodbye, boys. Don't stay gone too long." Bulma told her boys with a smile.

But suddenly, Kamiccolo heard a familiar footstep and knew exactly who it belonged to. "Bulma, get inside." He told his mother seriously, making her do just that before speaking again. "Come on out, Cell, we know you're here."

"Yeah. We're on to you. You're planning on killing us, turni back into an egg, return to the past and absorb Androids 17 and 18, all to achieve your perfect form, right?"

Cell, from this timeline in his ugliest form, was shocked that the sons of the warrior princes Vegeta and Piccolo had figured out his entire plan. "What?! You 2 can't possibly know."

"Well we do, you ugly bug, and your plan's already failed." Kamiccolo said with a smirk.

Cell walked up to the hybrid Saiyans while Bulma watched from inside the house. "My plan has failed, you say? No doubt because of the 2 of you, I'm assuming?"

"I'm not going to waste a lot of words here, but it's true that in your perfect form, you're a monster who even we can't defeat. But as you are now, only 1 of us I more than enough to take you out." Trunks said, revealing that in his perfect form, even they couldn't defeat him but in his ugliest form, just 1 of them would be more than enough to kill him.

This made Cell's eyes widen in shock before he realized how they knew so much about him. "So, you've both already sent back to the past. Clever. That explains why you're so well informed. But even so, you give yourselves a bit to much credit. Trust me, my robot spies are very good at what they do, my friends. I've got your numbers. Your fighting styles and much more."

"Then they must have told you how 17 and 18 died, didn't they?" Kamiccolo asked with a smirk.

Cell was even more shocked when he heard that, now knowing exactly how the other Androids disappeared. "So that's it. You 2 we're the ones responsible for that, you little brats! But I don't think it matters now does it, you 2? Now you've both given me a reason to kill you both. Believe me I will go back to the past an absorb the Androids, and your time machine is just the thing I need to do it!"

"We're not going to fight you here, the reconstruction is too far along to risk that." Trunks said before wrapping his tail around his waist.

"So the 3 of us are going to relocate!" Kamiccolo said before blasting Cell far away from the city with a shockwave before the 2 hybrid brothers followed him.

"Well, look at you 2. You both have improved considerably, but you're both in for a rude awakening if you think that'll be enough to save you. After all, I am the ultimate life form, Dr Gero's dream realized! All who oppose me will simply be absorbed into me!" Cell said with overconfidence, not knowing Trunks and Kamiccolo were far stronger than him in his ugliest form.

"We'll see, you ugly insect freak." Trunks said as he and his brother transformed into their Super Saiyan and Namekian forms, with Cell firing up his Super Saiyan aura as well.

Cell rushed to attack Trunks and Kamiccolo but they blocked his blows easily and punched him into the air before they teleported above him, making Cell fire an energy wave that they easily deflected before Kamiccolo overhead smashed him to the ground! "What...just happened?! I don't understand. It shouldn't be this easy for him to fend me off! I am far too powerful to lose to a pair of kids, especially to the sons of the prince of monkeys and slugs!" He said with anger before he rushed to attack them again but the future warriors easily avoided his punches, kicks, and his tail until Trunks grabbed it and spinned him around before throwing him into the air before Cell stopped himself. "Why you little brats! Let's see how you 2 handle this!" He said before getting into a Kamehameha stance. "Ka...me...ha...me- what the?!" He asked with shocked as the hybrid warriors prepared their combined ultimate techniques!

"THE NIGHTMARE IS OVER, CELL DIE!" Trunks and Kamiccolo yelled out together before firing their combined attack at Cell, completely destroying him as he yelled in horror.

The 2 warriors powered down to their normal forms with a smile as Trunks unwrapped his tail from his waist. "It's...over. It's finally over." Trunks said with astonishment.

"Yes, it is, brother. And we have our fathers, our friends...and especially Kakarot and Fasha to thank for finally giving our world Peace. But remember what our fathers told us: there will always be more threats out there in the universe, and we'll keep getting stronger to fight off each 1." Kamiccolo reminded his brother, knowing there are more threats to the Earth out there in the universe, but the sons of the great warrior princes would keep getting stronger to face every 1 of them.

 **There you go, my friends, the Cell saga is finally complete. Next chapters will be 2 more DBZ movies. I'll leave you to guess which ones they'll be. Rate and review. See you soon, my friends.**


	34. Return of Cooler

**Here we go, my friends, the next DBZ movie has begun. The Saiyans will face an old enemy they thought they'd destroyed. Also, 18 will be in this since she's officially a member of the Saiyans. There will be a couple of more plot twists as well, but other than that, the plot will be mostly the same. Anyway, enjoy entertainment, my friends.**

 **Across the universe on the new planet Namek**

The Namekians were continuing their peaceful existence very well after their old home was destroyed at the hands of the evil tyrant, Frieza. Even though they still missed their grand elder, they carried on like he would have wanted. Currently, the adult Namekians were harvesting crops when they saw something eclipse 1 of the suns, which worried elder Moori and Dende.

"Grand elder, I have a bad feeling about this." The Namekian child said, beginning to look scared.

"Myself as well, my child. This is far too unusual to be an eclipse, especially at this time of year." The grand elder said with equal concern, knowing that an eclipses didn't happen until later in the year.

The strange metal ball then suddenly sprouted out tendrils that attached itself the the planet, destroying a large amount of the landscape and making the Namekians run for safety. But unknown to them, the danger was just beginning.

 **Meanwhile on Earth at Piccolo's Lookout**

It had been 1 year since the Cell Games and since then, the Namekian Prince and new Guardian of Earth had been training with Vegeta to increase the power of their Super Saiyan and Namekian 2 transformations. Popo was tending to baby Kamiccolo, having sworn to his new master that he'd help raise his son. It wasn't so bad either since the baby hybrid took an immediate liking to him.

The warrior princes were taking a break from their training when Piccolo suddenly sensed the plight of his people, even from this far away. "Brother, what's wrong?" Vegeta asked with concern.

"It's the Namekians. I can feel that they're in danger." Piccolo said seriously before his Namekian blood kicked in, begging him to safe his birth people. "Let's gather the others, we're going to New Namek."

 **Sometime later**

The Saiyans were all gathered on the ship the warrior princes used to search for Kakarot and Fasha. Bulma's father had refueled a while back so it was primed and ready for the trip to the new home of the Namekian race and had told them it would take at least 2 days to reach the new planet Namek with the modifications he'd made. And thanks to that, they were only an hour away from New Namek. They'd even made sure to bring along some Senzu Beans as well, just in case.

18 had even come along as well, wanting to know what it was like to be a Saiyan through fighting together with her new group, which the other Saiyans gladly accepted. "So, this is what it's like to travel and in space like a Saiyan. I've always wondered what it would be like to see other planets and now I'm getting my chance." The new Android/Saiyan hybrid said with a smile as she sat next to Raditz as they ate rice cakes.

"Glad you're enjoying it, my lovely Earth hybrid. But when we get to new Namek, you'll get to experience what it's like to fight like a Saiyan." Raditz said, smiling at his girlfriend before kissing her cheek and making the blonde hybrid blush as she wrapped her tail around his.

"How come Piccolo isn't eating with us?" 18 wondered.

"Well, it turns out that Namekians don't need to eat food, just drink water. But Vegeta took a few rice cakes with him in the other room to eat." Gine answered, remembering that the other Namekians didn't need to eat due to being informed of it by Dende when they were living on Earth.

"Guess that's a Saiyan trait he didn't inherit, though that means more food for us." Fasha said with a smile as she ate 1 of her rice cakes. Though, through his Namekian hearing, the Namekian Prince could hear his fellow Saiyans from the next room he and his brother were in while they were image training.

After the hour was up and once they neared New Namek, they were completely baffled by what they were seeing: something big and metal was attached to the New Namek like a parasite draining the planet. Gine asked softly so everyone could hear. "What the heck is that?"

But no one had an answer...as they had never seen anything like that before. "Whatever it is, it doesn't look good." Kakarot said with concern for the planet and the other Namekians.

"But I have a feeling we'll find out soon enough, and it won't be pleasant." Piccolo said with seriousness, knowing that whatever that abomination was, it wasn't going to be easy to destroy.

 **Meanwhile on the planet**

An elderly Namek was running from someone or something until he was snagged in a net and dragged away by a huge towering robot...as Moori and almost the entire population had been captured and chained together. The children of Namek had been hidden safely before the elders and warriors had been captured, so the robots hadn't found the children. Another elderly Namekian collapsed from exhaustion, making another robot drag him away, which angered a Namekian warrior as he began to break out of his chains.

"No. Stop, please brother." Moori urged, knowing that his younger brother would get hurt even worse if he tried anything.

The warrior Namekian broke his chains and charged in to attack the alien machine...only to be caught in the robot's grip and tossed onto the ground. Just as the robot was about to blast the defenseless Namekian, a Masenko Beam passed through the robot's head; causing it to explode and the Namekians shielding themselves from the dust...and once the dust cleared, Moori and the Nameks looked on and saw that it was the little Saiyan girl Gine, now in her teenage years flying above them before she and her fellow Saiyans landed on the ground.

Moori stated with surprise at how old Gine was now, as the last time he'd seen her, she was still a little girl but now was in her teenage years. "Why, Gine...you're no longer a little girl. It's amazing at how much you've grown."

"Thanks, Elder Moori, I'll explain after this crisis is taken care of. But you have to get your people to safety, Vegeta and Piccolo will show you how to operate the ship, but you all have to get away from here fast." Gine said before using her power to break the Namekians free before Moori signaled his people to follow him and they all flew away to get Dende and the other children.

Once the Namekians were far away, Gine looked at the robots. "Whatever you tin buckets are, the Namekian race isn't yours to conquer."

Kakarot stated while standing beside his daughter. "We'll give you only one chance to leave this planet willingly or we'll simply destroy you."

But when the robots didn't give a response, Raditz stated the obvious. "These machines apparently weren't programmed to speak."

"Guess that means we'll just have to destroy them, handsome. But these things aren't going to be a match for us." 18 said with a smirk while moving her tail around.

That was when a mysterious and yet familiar voice stated. "You're absolutely correct Raditz; my Cyclopian Guards cannot speak...but even if they were capable of speaking, what do you think their response would be? And I'm afraid it won't be that easy for any of you, monkey filth."

Kakarot and his team, with the exception of 18 since she had never seen this mechanical being before, gasped in surprise as the giant robots, now known as Cyclopian Guards had stepped aside as their leader had arrived...and a long reptilian metal tail had slammed into the ground!

Kakarot and his family stared in complete shock and horror at who the leader of the alien robots was...Cooler, now a completely mechanical! Raditz stated in complete shock. "It...it can't be."

"What can't be? Who is this guy?" 18 asked her new comrades with a raised eyebrow, confused as to why they were shocked at who this guy was like they know exactly who he is.

Fasha stated with the same shock as her brother in law. "We know you!"

Kakarot finished while Cooler smiled at their shock and horror. "You're Cooler!"

Gine stated in shock and horror. "T-T-That's impossible! You're dead! My mom and dad killed you! There's no way you could've survived that!"

Cooler laughed at that statement and answered. "And yet here I am young one: alive and well."

The young Saiyan girl then growled and stated angrily, as she knew that Cooler was like Frieza in more ways than one, as they both just didn't know when to die. "You and Frieza just don't know when to die or quit!"

Fasha demanded to know how the brother of Frieza and the oldest son of King Cold was still alive. "How is it even possible you're still alive, Cooler? You should have died that day after what my Kakarot and I did to you!"

Cooler stated with a superior smirk on his metallic face. "In a way I did die the day you and your mate blasted me into the Earth's sun Fasha...but that was also when I was reborn, thanks to the Big Gete Star, which gave me a body that far surpasses my organic forms. And I've even named it...Meta Cooler!"

"So I'm guessing this Big Gete Star is the mechanical the thing attached to this planet like a parasite, you metal shitbag?" 18 asked with anger, as her new Saiyan blood was boiling to kill this abomination.

Cooler looked at the blonde hybrid and noticed her tail moving around before he glared at her. "So, another monkey who escaped the destruction of planet Vegeta? Not surprising, considering my useless, good for nothing brother failed to eradicate these simion filth. I'd bother to explain, but none of you will live long enough to care, mindless apes. I'd do it myself, but I have a debt to collect from you 2, Kakarot and Fasha. But my guards can kill the rest of you...after the Namekian slugs are all captured and taken to the Big Gete Star for fuel."

Kakarot stated while smirking at a second chance to face and destroy Cooler once and for all. "You may have a new body Cooler, but it won't save you. Fasha and I killed you once and we'll kill you again!"

Cooler smirked at Kakarot's arrogant pride as he shook his head. "Oh, how wrong you 2 Saiyans are."

Fasha stated to Raditz, 18 and her daughter. "Gine; you, Raditz and 18, deal with the Cyclopian Guards. Your father and I will deal with Cooler."

Even though her parents hadn't unlocked Super Saiyan 2 yet and she and her uncle could transform into a Super Saiyan and Super Saiyan 2, Gine nodded in agreement with her mother as they could take Cooler themselves and that the Nameks needed their help more. "Uncle Raditz. 18, let's do as my Mom says and destroy that army of trash cans. After they're destroyed, we'll assist them with Cooler."

Raditz and 18 nodded before the 3 Saiyans wrapped their tails around their waists and flew off to battle the Cyclopian Guards. Once they engaged in battle, the Saiyans were holding their own but we're having a tough time destroying the Cyclopian Guards as their armor was tough to penetrate. "Damn. And I thought 17 and I were tough to handle but these tin bucket's armor is 10 times that, even if I am part Android and Saiyan." 18 said with a glare at the robots.

"Got that right, 18. You'd think a bunch of trash compactors like this would be child's play, but I should've known that bastard Cooler would prepare for us, even if we didn't know it was him until now." Gine said as she was back to back with the Android/Saiyan.

Raditz landed beside his niece and girlfriend before speaking out his strategy to them. "I have a way to get past these metal trash cans: we concentrate our power into our point of attack...like this!" He said before demonstrating by focusing and throwing a punch through a robot's upper torso, making it immediately explode!

Gine and 18 quickly followed Raditz's example; swiftly cutting a number of Cyclopian Guards down to size, despite them using their class, guns and rockets until they were all destroyed! "Well, that was fun while it lasted." 18 said with a smirk.

"Indeed 18, but now we have to go help my parents." Gine said, knowing that her parents needed help to fight Cooler, who was obviously stronger than he was before.

"Let's go, you 2 but let's observe how much Cooler has gotten stronger, that way we can all hang up on him at once if it gets too hard for Kakarot and Fasha." Raditz said, thinking that if they could get a sense of Cooler's new abilities, they could figure out his moves and kill him once and for all.

 **Meanwhile with the Saiyan lovers and Meta Cooler**

Kakarot and Fasha were still staring with hate at the oldest son of King Cold and brother of their most hated enemy as Cooler was doing the same as their power was causing rocks to levitate before they began their battle, with the Saiyan lovers trading blows with Meta Cooler while flying into the air. "Why didn't you just die that day, Cooler?" Fasha asked with hate.

"At least in hell, you could've fought with that bastard brother of yours for all eternity!" Kakarot added after his mate and wife while referring to Frieza.

"Oh, that honor will go to all of you filthy apes, Kakarot! And as for your question, Fasha, 1 should repay what 1 owes!" Cooler answered while insulting the Saiyans.

"Like what you and your family owe our race and the entire universe!" Fasha yelled as she grabbed Cooler's tail and threw him down to the ground before he righted himself and flew back to his enemies. But Kakarot and Fasha quickly used the Kaio-Ken technique to put some distance between him and quickly turned into Super Saiyans.

Cooler smirked at this. "So, the Super Saiyans have finally decided to show themselves. I think it's quite fitting. You see, this is the way I remember the 2 of you best. This is how it should be...when you both die."

The Saiyan lovers charged toward Cooler, who calmly teleported out of the way and appeared above them; firing a barrage of energy blasts from his mechanized finger tips; which they swiftly reflected. Cooler then appeared behind Fasha; swiftly kicking her upward into the sky while striking Kakarot in the face with his tail. Fasha swiftly recovered and performed her Energy Ballet...which Cooler easily dodged, but was caught by surprise as Kakarot had performed his Meteor Smash: landing a right hook kick to his metal face and attempted to land a blow to his stomach...which Cooler swiftly caught before he twisted Kakarot's left wrist so hard that it made him cry in pain! After Fasha rushed in to help her husband; Cooler smirked as he somersaulted and struck Kakarot with his tail; sending him crashing into his wife. He then attempted to finish them with his Death Wave technique...but missed as Kakarot had grabbed Fasha and teleported out of the way with Instant Transmission at the second.

Cooler was slightly impressed by this, as he wasn't expecting that. "Very nice. I didn't think there'd be time to dodge."

Kakarot and Fasha smirked. "It's called Instant Transmission, Cooler." Kakarot stated.

"I know, it's 1 of my favorite techniques." Cooler counterd bluntly, knowing what the technique was...as he could use it as well.

Kakarot and Fasha were shocked that Cooler could use the Instant Transmission as well. "What?! You can use it, too?!" Fasha asked with anger before Cooler used Instant Transmission to land several hard blows on them!

The fight then continued, with the Saiyan lovers desperately trying to catch Cooler off guard by using Instant Transmission...until Cooler caught them and threw them both through a mountain to the ground before they recovered and began to trade blows with Cooler until he flipped kicked them both away before rushing to them and used a shockwave to send them crashing through another mountain before they recovered and rushed to Cooler with all their speed and power...destroying his left arm and his legs and tail!

The Saiyan lovers stopped and looked at their broken for with a smirk before wires grew out of Cooler and shockingly regenerated his lost limbs, making him chuckle evilly. "Perhaps I should have explained earlier: My body is monitored constantly by the Big Gete Star's Mai computer. Any injury I might suffer is instantly detected and repaired...and whatever flows in my design that allowed the injury are corrected. In simple terms, of course, this means you mindless apes can't win."

"Then we'll just have to destroy your body so much that you won't be able to regenerate." Kakarot said with a hateful glare.

"And we promise it's going to be agonizing for you, Cooler." Fasha added after her mate.

"By all means, do try, monkey filth." Cooler counterd smugly before using Instant Transmission to get to the Saiyan lovers and punch them hard in the gut, followed by a knee to their hips before he grabbed them by their ankles and threw them away before they righted themselves and fired their signature techniques at Cooler, which didn't even scratch him before he countered by firing his finger energy blasts again, which they deflected while getting close to him and tried to punch and kick him but none of their attacks even put a dent in him before he grabbed them and started to strangle them both to death: Kakarot by his right hand and Fasha by coiling his tail around her neck. "And now...the moment I've dreamt of for so long. Goodbye, Super Saiyans." Cooler said as he put more force into his hand and tail, choking Kakarot and Fasha to death with an evil smile.

Kakarot and Fasha were choking to death in Cooler's grip...until Vegeta and Piccolo had showed up and landed a powerful team kick to the back of Cooler's head, forcing him to release his grip on Kakarot and his wife before he righted himself. "So, the Prince of monkeys and slugs survived? Hardly surprising, considering just don't know when to die."

Vegeta state angrily while wrapping his tail around his waist as his brother took off his cape and turban. "You will not spill any Saiyan blood today Cooler!" He then looked at Kakarot and Fasha. "Kakarot, are you and Fasha alright?"

The two lovers smirked at the sight of their princes, stating they were alright and glad to see them both. "Took you both long enough." Kakarot said.

"But, knowing you 2, you also helped us because you desire that rematch with us 1 day." Fasha said with a knowing smile.

"Indeed, Fasha. And we owe him for what he did to us! This time, it's you who's going to get shot in the back, Cooler!" Piccolo said with the same anger before he and his fellow prince transformed into their Super Saiyan and Namekian 2 forms!

This new turn of events surprised Cooler as there were more than two Super Saiyans. "What's this? Another Super Saiyan and a Super Namekian version of it?!"

"Not only that, Cooler, but there's more than just 4." Raditz said as he, Gine and 18 landed beside their comrades and turned into their Super Saiyan 2 transformations, along with 18. While she hadn't reached Super Saiyan 2 yet, she at least learned the 1st Super Saiyan form but due to just achieving it a few months ago, she didn't have full control over it yet. Her hair was still blonde but went up and spikey like a normal Saiyan and her eyes turned light green.

"Now it's just you against all of us, you fucking metal freak!" 18 yelled out with a glare while trying to maintain control of her new form.

"7 SUPER SAIYANS?! THIS IS IMPOSSIBLE!" Cooler yelled, as he couldn't believe that he was seeing not 2, but 7 Super Saiyans. It seemed like the legend of the Super Saiyan was beginning to be like a bargain sale.

"Not only that, but we've even gone beyond Super Saiyan now, Cooler. And unfortunately for you, it won't be that easy with all of us working together. It's time to send you to hell for good this time!" Gine said with a Saiyan smirk.

But Cooler smirked back before he got into a transformation stance before his body began changing into the same form that Kakarot and Fasha defeated him in the last time, only now it was pure metal. When the change was complete, Cooler grinned evilly under his mask. "Now, let's see if you monkey and slug filth can defeat me in my ultimate form. You all may be Super Saiyans, but monkeys and slugs all the same. You're all still all show and no substance."

"We'll see about that, you fucking metal shitbag!" 18 said before charging in with Raditz, Gine and the warrior princes and Saiyan lovers.

But even with the others joining in the fray, the transformed Saiyans were still outmatched as they couldn't land a single blow on the transformed Cooler, despite the warrior princes, Raditz and Gine in their Super Saiyan 2 forms. The warrior princes charged in on Cooler and tried to land several hard kicks and punches on him but he just sent them to the ground, landing on their legs very hard, making them yell out in pain before Cooler covered their mouths with hands and tried to blast them! But 18 and Raditz quickly kicked Cooler off of them before he could fire his blast! The warrior princes got back up as Cooler rushed to attack...only to use Instant Transmission to disappear. Fortunately, Kakarot and Fasha stopped him from overhead smashing Gine and brought him to the ground! Gine tried firing an energy wave at Cooler when her parents got out of the way but when it seemed like the blast hit Cooler, he kneed the teenaged Saiyan girl hard in the gut before using his interred senses to detect Raditz and 18, who he kicked Gine towards before 18 caught her in her arms. But Cooler counted on that and sent the Saiyan lovers and the warrior princes close to them before firing his Lock-On Buster technique to injure the Saiyans greatly!

After some time, the Saiyans managed to get away from Cooler to catch their breath but they were wounded and their armor was slightly broken. "That metal freak! I can't even pick myself up and we haven't even put a dent in him!" Piccolo said with frustration.

"Listen...at this rate, we won't last much longer. There's only 1 way for us to win: we have to combine our power and attack him at the same time in 2 teams." Fasha told everyone, knowing that was the only way to win.

"Fine, but the 4 of us go 1st. The rest can finish him off before he can repair himself, got it?" Piccolo asked his comrades.

"Got it, Piccolo. We're ready when you are." Gine said with a grin, despite the pain she was in.

When they saw Cooler heading for them, the Saiyan knew that they had to carry out their plan now. "He's coming. It's now or never, guys."

"Then let's send that freak to hell...once and for all!" Vegeta said as he fired up his aura and rushed to Cooler, with Piccolo, Kakarot and Fasha following him. The 4 Saiyans flew to Cooler at maximum speed and the force of the attack was so great that it caused Cooler to be split in half and all his limbs to be torn off his body before the Saiyan lovers and warrior princes quickly stopped themselves.

Cooler was just beginning to repair himself like before but Gine, Raditz and 18 saw this and quickly rushed to him. "NO YOU DON'T!" They all yelled before firing multiple energy blasts at Cooler to destroy him before he was fully repaired, but unfortunately, 18 turned back to normal due to not being able to to hold the transformation any longer. "WHY WON'T YOU JUST DIE, COOLER?!" Gine yelled before the warrior princes and their rivals joined in, firing multiple energy blasts at Cooler before he was completely destroyed and all the small parts of him exploded!

The Saiyans fell to the ground as they all turned back to normal, trying to catch their breath. After a few seconds, they all sat up and while they were still breathing hard, they were completely shocked and horrified at seeing another transformed Meta Cooler on the nearby ledge before a whole army of Meta Coolers appeared. "Don't look so stunned, Saiyans. As I said before, the Big Gete Star corrects any flaws to my body's design, even if the flaw is that I only have 1 body. Now I wonder...if 1 Meta Cooler gave you so much trouble, how will you defeat 1'000?"

The Saiyans all got up, with Raditz helping 18 to her feet as she was still exhausted. "We'll just have to try." Kakarot said with a glare at the robotic army.

"I can't feel my legs...but I'm not going to stop until they're all destroyed!" Vegeta said with the determination of a Saiyan Prince.

"Got that right, brother." Piccolo said with a smirk as the Meta Cooler army was heading straight for them. The Saiyans all transformed into their Super Saiyan and Namekian forms while 18 powered up to her base form's maximum power as the Meta Coolers were getting closer as the Saiyans' energy engulfed the entire area.

 **Sometime later**

The Saiyans slowly began to wake up after blacking out and noticed that they were all strapped to some wires. Their armor and bodysuits were ruined even more and their tails were hanging loose. When they were fully awake, they heard Cooler's voice. "Hahahaha! Welcome to the Big Gete Star."

"Cooler, where are you?!" Gine asked with anger.

"A difficult question to answer, young Saiyan girl. In 1 sense, I'm everywhere around you. But I suppose what you're looking for is right here in front of your eyes." Cooler explained as the lights in the room turned on, revealing the head of Cooler, almost fully machine but the right side of his face and eye were still there. "The story of how I came to be this way is this: Somewhere forgotten deep in space, there excited a single sentient computer chip. It floated for eones among a graveyard of abandoned spaceships and satellites... until 1 day in began to absorb everything around it until it grew into a giant machine. At some point, what was left of my body, including my brain was also absorbed. I took control so, in a sense, I _am_ the Big Gete Star."

"Yeah?! Well, now you're just more insane ever like your bastard brother, Cooler! And what exactly do you plan to do with us, you mechanical freak?!" Gine asked with anger while insulting Cooler and thinking he was now more crazy than before like Frieza.

"Well, young Gine, I once told your parents that I'd use you for my own gain, and I still plan to...only I will absorb you into the Big Gete Star...to create another one, only it will be you as its core under my control! But, in order for me to do so, I require dissecting you. And I will make your friends and family watch as they witness you in agonizing pain from the procedure!" Cooler revealed, still wanting Gine as his slave, only by absorbing her into the Big Gete Star and making her a living core like himself for another Big Gete Star.

"NO WAY COOLER! YOU WILL NEVER DO THAT TO OUR BABY!" Fasha yelled with anger, not wanting this insane sadistic bloodthirsty freak to turn her and Kakarot's baby girl into a mechanical abomination like him.

"WE WILL DIE BEFORE YOU EVER LAY A HAND ON HER, YOU EVIL BASTARD!" Kakarot added after his mate.

"HAHAHAHA! Don't worry, Saiyans. I won't do that yet, I have to 'extract' my revenge 1st." Cooler said with a laugh.

"What?!" Piccolo asked before the wires electrocuted them all while drawing their Super Saiyan energy into the Big Gete Star for fuel.

"Hahahahahaha! What delicious irony that your energy is going to fuel the destruction of the very planet you were trying to save! Hahahahahahahaha! Oh yes, what great pain. But it will be nothing compared to the agonizing pain that the 1 you all care for so much undergoes my little procedure!" Cooler said with sadistic delight as the Big Gete Star went deeper into New Namek, slowly cracking it, much to the Namekians' great concern for their home and friends as they watch from the spaceship they brought with them.

In a matter of minutes, Cooler stopped drawing the Saiyans' power as it was full enough. "It seems what they say is true: all good things really must come to an end. Hahahaha. But to think that these Super Saiyans and the Namekian had _this_ much energy. Any more and it would have begun to exceed _my_ expectations." But in a few seconds, the Saiyans slowly formed a smirk and began to draw their power into the machine, causing an explotion and confusing Cooler. "What? What was that?" Cooler asked before he saw what was happening, making him afraid. "His can I still be drawing their power? STOP! The circuit is supposed to be closed! Why does it keep flowing in?! It's overheating! I'm at my limit! STOP! STOP!"

But as the wires broke off the Saiyans, they grabbed the wires and continued to drew their power into the machines, making them overheat and blow them up, along with all the Meta Coolers as the Big Gete Star was exploding from the inside, making it begin to fall apart as the Saiyans fell to the floor in front of the Cooler Core. "The controls aren't responding! I can't maintain my hold on the planet! Damn it! It would seem I underestimated the amount of energy these Super Saiyans and the Namekian were capable of!"

"That's the same mistake you made last time, isn't it? You'd think you or your family would have learned by now to never underestimate our power, Cooler!" Fasha said with a grin.

"You can laugh if you want to, but you're not exactly in a position to defend yourself, are you? We don't see any of your Meta Coolers coming to help you this time, you metal freak!" Raditz said with the same smirk.

"Hugh, I'm not nearly as defenseless as you think, Raditz! But as soon as you monkeys figure that out, who will be left to stop me from devouring this planet?" Cooler asked arrogantly.

"Unlike you and your family, we've learned from our mistakes, Cooler! We've long learned that there's only one way to deal with you and your kind!" Kakarot said before they all, with the exception of 18 turned into their Super Saiyan forms.

"I've heard enough from all of you!" Cooler said as cables formed a giant body for his mechanical head and as the Saiyans prepared their signature techniques, he smashed them down and the cables wrapped around them and squeezed them very hard. "It's just as I told you from the start, you can't win!"

"Even if that's true, Cooler, every breath in our bodies will be spent trying, you bastard!" Gine vowed as she was squeezed harder, making them all bleed... before 18, transformed into her Super Saiyan form, cut Cooler's arms off with a Destructo Disc, hurting him greatly.

"And that's the very last time... you and your family...will ever underestimate...the power of the... Saiyan race." 18 said with a Saiyan smirk before she passed out.

The rest of the Saiyans broke out of the cables and continued to power up their signature techniques and combined them into a small ball of energy and threw it into Cooler's body and after a few seconds, it exploded, killing Cooler and destroying the Big Gete Star in a blast of energy as it detached from the planet and got away from it.

The Namekians flew back on their planet and walked out of the ship before looking at the sky with concern for their Saiyan friends, including elder Moori and Dende. "Do you think our friends survived, Elder Moori?" The Namekian child asked.

The Elder Namekian looked closely and saw that the Saiyans were falling from the sky and were still alive, much to their joy as some of the warrior Namekian flew up and grabbed their friends before landing. After Dende healed them all, the Saiyans used the Namekian Dragon Balls to restore the planet back to what it was before the Big Gete Star attached to it. "Wow, the Namekian dragon is much bigger and a bit more intimidating than Shenron is." 18 said in amazement after Porunga went back into the dragon balls and they scattered across the planet.

"That's exactly what we thought when we 1st saw him, 18. But if there's a chance we'll need Porunga again, at least you know what to expect next time." Gine said with a smile before she noticed that Vegeta and Piccolo weren't with them. "Hey, where's Vegeta and Piccolo?"

"Well, you know them, sweetie. They've never really cared for happy endings that much. Besides, they're probably heading home to see their little boys." Raditz said, knowing the warrior princes all too well.

"Speaking of which, Raditz, I wouldn't mind having your baby in the future a few years from now." 18 said with a seductive smile, making Raditz blush and his family chuckle.

 **Meanwhile with the warrior princes**

Vegeta and Piccolo were taking their newly built 2 person pod that Bulma had made for them back to Earth as they looked at the computer chip Cooler unfortunately told them of before Vegeta crushed it in his hand, ensuring that Cooler and the Big Gete Star would never return and, at last, finally breaking their curse of Frieza, King Cold and Cooler for good as they looked out the domed window with a smirk.

 **There you go, my friends, The Return of Cooler chapter is finally complete. I'll leave you to guess which movie will be next. Rate and review. See you soon, my friends.**


	35. Lord Slug

**Here** **we go, my friends. The next movie has begun. I'm not going to spoil anything this time because I want to keep you all surprised. Anyway, enjoy the entertainment, my friends.**

1 year had passed since the battle with Cooler on New Namek and since then, everything had been going peacefully on Earth. Kakarot, Fasha, Raditz and Gine had been training 18 to master her Super Saiyan transformation, with a little help from the new and improved Hyperbolic Time Chamber, which Piccolo had altered in order to better suit his and his fellow Saiyans' training. He'd changed it to where any number of people could enter at 1 time and had greatly extended the time anyone could be inside the chamber. And as a bonus, the aging process wasn't a problem anymore, as Piccolo had removed it completely so anyone could train without aging inside the chamber. After 1 day inside the chamber, 18 had finally achieved the mastered Super Saiyan form but hadn't gotten to Super Saiyan 2 yet, but Kakarot and Fasha finally had like their family and warrior princes, they were close to completely mastering it.

The earthing warriors, with the exception of Tien had retired from fighting and had started their own lives, with Krillin finally meeting his dream girl: a blue haired woman named Maron. They'd started dating a few months ago and things were going well for them. Yamcha, on the other hand had pursued his baseball career and was doing well, but was still looking for a woman of his own.

Vegeta and Piccolo, after the New guardian of Earth improved the Lookout and Time Chamber to his liking, were still training to reach a level beyond Super Saiyan and Namekian 2 while also helping each other in raising their sons and had visited each other often, as their sons were growing quite close to each other as their future selves, which made the warrior princes and Bulma proud.

Currently, Piccolo was meditating on the Lookout with Vegeta as Gine flew up to them, with her tail hanging loose and waving around. "Hi, Vegeta and Piccolo, it's great to see you 2." She said with a happy smile.

"It's good to see you, too, Gine. Coming for a social visit or training?" Piccolo asked as he and his Saiyan sibling stood up as Vegeta moved his tail around a bit.

"Social visit. So Piccolo, where's little Kamiccolo?" Gine asked hoping to get a chance to play with baby Kamiccolo today.

"He's at Capsule Corp. I decided to give Popo a break from my son due to doing so well in helping me raise him Plus, I believe that if he and Trunks spend time together, they'll have the same bond as their future counterparts. How's your family doing?" Piccolo asked wanting to know how Gine's family was doing.

"Well, Mom and Dad's Super Saiyan 2 training is going along great. Uncle Raditz and 18 are also getting closer to each other. In fact, they're already on their 6th date. In fact, I wouldn't be surprised if I have an aunt in law really soon. As for 18's training, she's still not reached Super Saiyan 2 yet, but I know she will 1 day." Gine answered happily, while hoping that 18 would become a family member soon. "How about you guys?"

"Well, we've mastered Super Saiyan 2 to the limit, but we still believe there's a level even beyond that. And once we all reach it, we'll master it and then go even beyond that level." Vegeta said with a Saiyan grin, his pride kicking in. But while they were talking, they sensed something approaching the Earth from outer space and looked up to the sky with shocked faces. "Gine, go gather our human friends that are not busy. I'll gather the others." Vegeta told the teenaged Saiyan girl, making her nod before she flew down to the Earth.

"I'll go to Capsule Corp and get our sons, brother. Something evil is coming to Earth, and I believe that the Lookout is the only safe place for them right now." Piccolo told his brother before flying down to the Earth with Vegeta doing the same before they split up, wanting his son and nephew safe.

 **At Capsule Corp**

Bulma's father was glancing through a high powered telescope and saw a huge frozen meteor or planet approaching the Earth, greatly worrying him. "Oh dear me, this isn't good."

"What is it, Dad, is it gonna hit?" Bulma asked from above while looking out the window.

"I'm afraid so, my dear, it won't be long now." He answered sadly. "But there's also another problem: even though destroying it is an option, we can't... because it's inhabited."

"Well, we don't want to hurt anyone, but we can't risk the Earth. What can we do?" Bulma asked with a worried face, not wanting to hurt the inhabitants of the meteor but also not wanting the Earth destroyed, as her 2 little boys were still just only babies.

 **Meanwhile in the cities**

A news simulation showed the world what would happen when the meteor hit the planet and started riots and panic everywhere as people were running for their lives. But as this was happening, Kakarot, Fasha, Raditz, and Vegeta flew above the clouds, intending to stop the collision. 18 had went to ensure that their human friends got to a safe location, as she was worried about them. She'd already gotten Tien, Chiaotzu and Launch to the Lookout, along with helping Piccolo get his and Vegeta's sons there as well, as that was the only safe place.

Kakarot looked at his family and prince and spoke to them. "Remember, we're only trying to change the course of the meteor, not destroy it."

"I see, my love." Fasha said.

"It's risky but it's worth a try. All we have to do is lower the power of our attacks so that the meteor isn't destroyed but knocked off the course of the planet." Raditz added after his sister in law.

"Something tells me it won't be that easy, but I can't explain why." Vegeta said with uncertainty before they prepared their signature techniques: Kakarot with his Kamehameha, Fasha with her Full power Energy Wave, Raditz with his Saturday Crush and Vegeta with his Galick Gun. The Saiyans fired their attacks at the meteor before the combined into a single beam attack, being careful not to use their full base power but it proved to be pointless as the planet was unfazed from their combined attack! The four Saiyans were surprised that their plan failed before being caught in the air current created by the frozen planet.

Bulma, Chichi, Gine and Yamcha took cover for the planet/meteor to collide with Earth and after a few minutes, it did, destroying some of the nearby cities and causing volcanic eruptions. After a few minutes, the teenaged Saiyan girl and the humans woke up and found that they were still alive, seeing meteors from the planet that hit the Earth.

Gine looked at the nearby city and was surprised as a spaceship had suddenly appeared in the center of it. "Guys, look, it's a spacecraft!"

"Let's go see what's happening." Bulma said before they began to approach the spaceship, along with a huge crowd of civilians who were surprised at seeing the alien vessel...until a lone alien soldier had stepped out, followed by other troopers.

The alien trooper who stepped out first shouted out to the earthlings as Gine and the others got in front of the crowd. "Attention! We hearby claim this planet! From this moment on, it belongs to Lord Slug, future ruler of the universe! Anyone who stands in his way will be exterminated!" But this only made the normal humans laugh while mocking the name Slug, while Gine and the others just stared seriously at the alien soldiers.

 **Meanwhile in the spaceship**

Slug and his generals were grilling on their technicians how long it would take for them to Terra-freeze the Earth; with the 1 in charge timidly claiming he didn't know since the calculations were too difficult to make a suitable answer. The Commander then approached the timed technician angrily. "Egghead, how about you guess how long. Lot Slug is too old to wait on you! His time is limited!" He said while unintentionally insulting his lord and master.

But this got the old tyrant's attention, as he hated being reminded of his mortality. "Commander!"

The Commander realized what he unintentionally did and turned to his master with a scared face while he sweated. "L-lord Slug! F-forgive me! W-who am I to remind you of your mortality? Have mercy on me, Sire." He begged, only to get blasted through the chest by his master, killing him almost instantly and making the technician scared.

"Never mind the Commander. How long will it take?" Slug asked, wanting the planet Terra-freezed as soon as possible.

"Sure, I certainly don't wish to offend you. How long would you like for it to take?" The technician asked, still scared.

"How long will it take?!" Slug demanded.

"W-well, Sire, I think it could take as long as 10 days." He answered, only to get blasted through the chest like the Commander.

The other technician began to walk to his dead colleague but was stopped by Slug. "Stop! You're in charge now. How long?"

"Sure, if I said 3 days, would I live?" He asked, getting a nod from his master with a smile as he took another of his pills. "Lord Slug, it is my humble opinion that the work can be done in 3 days. It's an honor to serve you, Sure. Thank you for entrusting me with these great responsibilities. You can count on me, your grace, I won't let you down." He said wisely.

 **Back outside the ship**

Slug's men began to open fire on the civilians, destroying the vehicles around the area and making the humans flee in terror. 1 of the blasts nearly hit Chi Chi but Yamcha grabbed her just before the blast hit and jumped away from the area. Chi Chi, looking up to see that it was Yamcha who saved her, was shocked as she had nearly been killed.

"You alright, Chi Chi?" Yamcha asked with concern.

But instead of answering, Chi Chi did something that the retired fighter would never have expected: she grabbed his face and passionately kissed him on the lips, shocking him before he kissed her back before they broke apart with a gasp. When Chi Chi realized what she just did, she blushed and shook her head. "I'm sorry, Yamcha, I shouldn't have done that. I don't know what got into me."

"N-no, it's...ok, Chi Chi. But I think it'd be a good idea for us to get out of here. Those guys nearly killed you and Gine and the other Saiyans probably got this covered anyway, so what do you say I take you to Capsule Corp...if that's alright with you?" Yamcha said with a blush.

"I... think that would be a good idea. Clearly this isn't the place for normal people like me and I'm not going to risk getting killed again. Besides, Gine and the other Saiyans will probably have those freaks beat anyway, do it's best to get out while we can. It's what Gine would want and I bet she's already blasting or beating those guys up right now." Chi Chi said before Yamcha took her into his arms and flew her to Capsule Corp.

 **Back in the city**

Gine got angry at seeing 1 of her aunts nearly get killed and charged in to take on the soldiers; which surprised Slug's grunts as they were caught off guard by the teenage female Saiyan, as some of them were blinded by the sun while the others were defeated by her fighting skills.

 **Meanwhile inside the ship**

Slug's commanders were watching the fighting with disgust, not believing that a teenaged girl could be beating their soldiers without any difficulty. "Look at those pathetic weaklings, they can't even stop 1 lousy teenaged girl!" The 1 named Wings said with disgust.

"They are pathetic, I agree. But the girl is much stronger than she looks. Her skills are superb." The 1 named Angila said, complimenting the girl for her fighting skills.

Slug however, noticed something around the girl's neck and approached the holographic image with shock before he formed a delighted smile as he touched the holographic Dragon Ball, as if he'd seen it before.

 **Back outside**

After Gine had defeated a small squad of troops, the Dragon Ball that she wore around her neck as a good luck charm, was knocked off her before Slug appeared while holding Dragon Ball in his hands after ripping the necklace off it while his troops had immediately bowed down before their master. "My, folks should be really careful with their things nowadays." He said with delight.

Gine stared in bewilderment, wondering how Slug even knew about the Dragon Balls. " _What the hell is going on? How's that old man know about the Dragon Balls?"_ She thought to herself _._

That was when Bulma approached and foolishly called out to Slug. "Hey you, big guy. You're the boss, aren't you? Well, we've got a bone to pick with you." She said before Angila, Wings and the short 1, Medamatcha had teleported in front of their master in their own armor. "You've got some nerve landing here and shooting up our planet. You're guests here, you know."

"Our master, Lord Slug has taken over this planet, so you're _his_ guests now." Angila said with a smirk.

"What do you want with our planet anyway, you geek?" Bulma asked, wanting to know what these aliens wanted with Earth.

"It's simple. We're going to Terra-freeze it and turn it into our personal starship." Angila answered.

Slug then spoke to Bulma while still looking at the Dragon Ball. "My dear, you wouldn't know where to find the eyes of these, wound you?"

"Hey! How do you know about the Dragon Balls?" Bulma asked, wanting to know how this alien knew about the Dragon Balls.

"I'm a Nomad, my dear. I've been to Namek before. Nice place, now where are they?!" Slug answered while demanding to know where the other Dragon Balls were.

"Look, Gramps, it'll take you a lifetime to find the rest of the Dragon Balls without a reader. And besides, my Saiyan friends will probably beat you before you even get your wishes, especially Piccolo." Bulma said while unintentionally revealing the Dragon Radar's existence.

And who is this... Piccolo?" Slug asked.

"Why, the prince of Namek, of course. And his power probably far surpasses yours by a lifetime. After all, he is the grandson of the great King Katas." Bulma foolishly answered.

" _What? Katas' bloodline survived?! No! That bastard should have died when Namek was falling apart all those years ago! And if what she said is true, this Piccolo is probably even stronger than he was! But it doesn't matter, I'll have the Dragon Balls soon enough. And if they're like the ones on Namek, I can get my intended wish, plus extra once I personally gut him like a fish."_ Slug thought to himself.

"Bulma!" Gine snapped, annoyed at her aunt's big mouth.

Bulma then immediately covered her mouth, realizing she told Slug something she shouldn't have as the old alien chuckled. "Yes, I love secrets! Come here, my dear and let me read your mind!" He said before he telepathically pulled Bulma in towards him while she screamed in horror and desperately tried to escape! Gine rushed in try to save her aunt, only to have both Angila and Wings land a powerful knee smashing into her solar-plexus; which stunned them her and before passing out, Medamatcha playfully poked her on her forehead; causing her to fall flat on her backs as her tail came loose.

Bulma cried in shock after seeing her niece knocked out. "No, Gine!" Before Slug put her into a hypnotic state, while dwelling inside her mind and smiling after learning about the Dragon Radar and how to summon Shenron after gathering all seven Dragon Balls. He then ripped the pouch around Bulma's waist before she collapsed and handed the Radar to Medamatcha, ordering him, Wings, Angila and the rest of their men to find the remaining 6 balls in only 1 hour.

After his minions found the remaining six balls with the Radar and gathered them together on his ship, Slug summoned Shenron to get his wish. "Arise, great Dragon! I call on you to grant my wish!"

In a few minutes, the sky turned black and Shenron came out of the dragon balls, getting the attention of King Kai from all the way in Otherworld. When Shenron was fully emerged, he spoke to the 1 who summoned him. **"WHY HAVE YOU SUMMONED ME? SPECK YOUR WISHES AND I SHALL GRANT THEM."**

"Great Dragon, there is 1 thing that my wealth can't buy. I want to be young again and never grow old. I want... eternal youth!" Slug wished, wanting his youth back.

 **"IT SHALL BE DONE."** Shenron said before his eyes glowed brighter as he granted the wish, making Slug young again all the way to his prime, much to his delight before Shenron spoke again. **"YOUR 1ST WISH HAS BEEN GRANTED. TELL ME YOUR 2ND WISH."**

"Great Dragon, I wish for the number of soldiers at my disposal to increase to 1'000!" Slug wished before Shenron granted it, making the number of soldiers increase so that he could conquer the planet much faster.

" **YOUR 2ND WISH HAS BEEN GRANTED. NOW MAKE YOUR FINAL WISH."**

"Dragon, my final wish is for my power to increase 1'000 fold! Unlock my latent potential!" Slug wished, wanting his power increased for his eventual fight with prince Piccolo.

 **"AS YOU WISH."** Shenron said before granting Slug his final wish, making green energy surround the now young alien before it all flew into him, increasing his power 1'000 times as he laughed evilly, feeling his new power.

"Hahahahaha! Stupindous! The Almighty Lord Slug has been reborn and then some! Unbelievable! It's like I just woke him from a dream with an unbelievable gift!" Slug said with great delight as he turned to his minions.

 **"YOUR WISHES HAVE BEEN GRANTED. I BID YOU FAREWELL."** Shenron said before going into the Dragon Balls before they scattered across the world once more as the sky turned back to normal.

"Hahahahaha! I'm young again and I feel incredible with this new power! Idiots, how before your reborn master." Slug demanded, making his commanders do just that. He then demanded that his troops begin Terra-freezing the Earth immediately, which his minions did as commanded, by firing a pod into outer space that released a dark cloud that caused the entire planet to freeze and its inhabitants slowly begin to freeze to death, but not affecting Slug's men or himself in any way except making it more suitable for his troops to breath more easily.

 **Meanwhile with the rest of the Saiyans**

Vegeta and the others eventually regained consciousness and were surprised to see 18 standing above them with a bag of Senzu Beans in her hand, with her saving Raditz for last as she held him in her arms. "Good to see you guys are alive." She said with a Saiyan smirk.

"18, what happened?" Kakarot asked with concern.

"Where's Gine? Is she alright?" Fasha asked with concern for her daughter.

18 helped Raditz up as she answered. "After you guys tried to intercept that planet, that incompetent Kai contacted me. He said some alien invader calling himself Lord Slug had collected the Dragon Balls and summoned Shenron. He read Bulma's mind and after that, he got his wishes. But fortunately, they didn't kill her or Gine, so they're back at Capsule Corp right now. But Slug's wishes were to have eternal youth, since he was old enough to probably be nearing the end of his fucked up life, more soldiers and his power increased by 1'000 times."

Fasha and the others were surprised to hear what had happened after they were unconscious... before they noticed that the Earth had become incredibly cold and frozen. "Guess once Slug got what he wanted from Bulma, he didn't want to waste any time before getting his wishes since he was in such a hurry to get eternal youth."

"What the hell is this Slug doing to the planet?" Vegeta asked.

18 continued. "Kai also told me that this 'Lord Slug' was Terra-freezing the planet and was going to turn it into his new ship cruiser. He also told me that he's in North City and that's also where his spaceship is. And if I'm right, Gine's probably headed there now."

"Then let's get to North City now. We don't know how much time they'll be before we all freeze to death." Raditz said before they all flew at full speed to North City to help Gine and stop Slug.

 **Meanwhile at Capsule Corp**

Gine and Yamcha were trying to keep Chichi and Bulma warm, by wrapping them in electric blankets and handing them mugs of hot chocolate or tea. Gine then stated to her Earth friend. "Yamcha, I have to try to take out that machine. It's probably what's causing the Earth to be freezing like this."

Yamcha agreed with his friend and niece but didn't think it was a good idea. "I know. But we should probably wait for your parents, Raditz, 18 and Vegeta."

The young female Saiyan countered, "We can't wait though. You know my parents, Uncle Raditz and Vegeta would try to stop those bastards themselves if they knew there was no other choice."

Knowing that his niece was right, along with Chi Chi and Bulma, Yamcha nodded his head while going closer to Chi Chi and taking her to a bedroom to rest. "Alright Gine, go. But please be careful." He told her, making her nod before she ran outside and flew off.

Once Gine had arrived back at North City, she spotted Slugs men operating some sort of drilling machine and before she could even form a plan of attack; she was spotted by a small group on patrol duty, making them go after her! But Gine was prepared and used her full base power, giving Slug's troops a run for their money by firing a volley of ki-blasts and Scattering Bullets; wiping out a large group of soldiers! After another group of soldiers had appeared and counter attacked at the same time, which knocked her out of the sky but didn't damage her, a Galick Gun blast had decimated half of the troopers, surprising Gine before her parents, uncle and 18 landed beside her before she saw a shadowy figure, which was Vegeta swiftly defeating 2 cowardly troops without much effort as he tossed the last soldier into 1 of the lights of the drilling machine, breaking it and revealing Vegeta to her.

"You alright, sweetie." Fasha asked her daughter as she hugged her.

"I'm alright, Mom, but I couldn't stop that Slug freak from getting the Dragon Balls, and who knows what he wished for. I mean, he could have wished for immortality for all I know." Gine answered with regret as she hugged her mother back.

"He didn't, sweetheart, he only wished for eternal youth, so we can still kill him." Kakarot assured his daughter as he patted her head.

 **Meanwhile in the ship**

Slug was sitting on his throne, delighted at his youth being eternally restored and his new increased power. "Hahahahaha! Somebody pinch me, I must be dreaming!" He said in evil delight as he created energy balls in his hands and used his new power to move them around fast.

That was when 1 of his soldiers came in. "Sure, intruders!"

Slug destroyed his blasts and looked at his beat up soldier. "Is 1 of them the prince of Namek?" He asked, wanting to fight with the Namekian Prince now.

"No sir." He answered before getting blasted by his master.

" _Damn it! Where are you, Prince?! Show yourself!"_ Slug thought to himself, beginning to obsess over Piccolo and wanting to kill him.

 **Meanwhile outside of the ship**

Slug's commanders jumped down from their places and glared at the Saiyans with amusement. "Move back, men, you're in the way!" Wings told the soldiers, making them do just that before the Saiyans got ready to fight. "Hey Medamatcha, you take the teenage brat and the 1 with the pointy hair is mine. Angila, you pick whoever you want."

"Aw, no fair!" Medamatcha said with disappointment at having to fight a teenager.

"Just be happy I'm letting you fight." Angila said with a shrug.

Vegeta just smirked. "You pathetic morons. Why don't you just shut your ugly mouths and just fight?" He said as he wrapped his tail around his waist.

"What did you call us?!" Wings asked in anger before he rushed to attack the Saiyan Prince. But Vegeta just hoverd away from the others as Wings followed but couldn't land a punch as he punched through a truck before Vegeta flew up to the roof of a store and landed. "All right, wise guy, you're fast and know how to run like a weak chicken, but do you know how to fight?" The winged demon asked arrogantly.

"Give it your best shot, you ugly freak." Vegeta said with a Saiyans smirk, knowing his strategy of getting the fat winged demon away from his weak friends worked. Now he could kill him without any interference.

"You got it!" Wings said before running to the Saiyan Prince and attempting to land a punch on him but Vegeta easily caught it in his hand before squeezing it hard, breaking his fingers before breaking his whole arm, making Wings back away in pain. "No fair! I didn't know you were this strong!" Wings said as Vegeta walked up to him. The Saiyan Prince caught another punch before kicking the demon off the roof and to the ground before he got up and ran inside the store and waited for Vegeta. _"The perfect place for an ambush. He'll never know what hit him."_ He thought to himself before Vegeta came down through the roof behind him.

"Waiting for me, you freak?" The Saiyan Prince said before blasting him out of the store before having enough of him and walking up to the outmatched demon.

"Wait! Hold on! Hold on! Please don't kill me!" Wings begged, knowing he was completely outmatched. "You're strong, but you can't beat Lord Slug, so why not join him while you can, huh?" Vegeta extended his hand out, making Wings think he was accepting the offer. "Excellent! I see you want to live. You won't be sorry, it's the smart thing to do." But the Saiyan Prince held out his hand in front of his face, shocking the demon before blasting him completely, killing him.

 **Meanwhile with the others**

"So, it's my turn. That fool." Angila said with annoyance at his former comrade getting himself killed before he jumped off the drilling machine.

Gine was blocking and deflecting Medamatcha's Continuous Energy Bullets until 3 of them finally hit the teenaged Saiyan but didn't even damage her, amusing the little demon. "Impressive. You survived round 1 but nobody ever survives round 2." He said before unleashing small clones of himself before they flew on Gine and attempted to absorb her energy before they stopped and went back inside their creator. "Oh yes! I love those little guys! Now die!" He said with evil delight before firing an energy blast from his increased power that Gine just deflected back with a grin, vaporizing him completely.

"What? Impossible!" Angila said with a shocked face.

"Not really, pretty boy. My niece let your little friend get a little bit of her energy so she could let him think he was winning to catch him off guard, so when he fired that blast, she could defeat him with his own attack." Raditz said with a smirk.

"Now it's your turn." 18 said before she fired an energy blast right into his mouth, killing him from the inside as Vegeta joined his comrades.

"Very impressive, 18, you're a very fast learner." Fasha said with a smile as she patted her friend's back before she and Kakarot blasted some of Slug's soldiers, killing them all before Piccolo showed up and finished of the rest of the soldiers outside of the ship with a burst of power, making his fellow Saiyans smirk.

 **Meantime inside the ship**

Slug saw Piccolo on the hologram projector and had a look of hatred on his face as he walked up to the holographic image. "There you are, Prince. And it appears you're as strong as I was told. Now at last, I can finally kill Katas' bloodline!"

 **Meanwhile outside of the ship**

"About time you showed up, Piccolo." Kakarot told his fellow Saiyan with a smirk.

"Well, I was watching the fight and knew that I wasn't needed to deal with these weaklings. But...I want the leader. He's mine." Piccolo said as he cracked his knuckles, wanting to fight the leader of those weaklings.

As if he could sense the Prince's need to fight him, Slug stepped out of his ship. "I've been waiting for this a long time, Prince!" He said with an evil smile. "After I kill you, I'll wipe out King Katas' bloodline for good! No 1 interfere, this is between me and the prince!"

Piccolo was looking at Slug with a strange feeling, as if his Namekian ancestry was calling out to him to kill this alien. _"What is this feeling I'm having about Slug? It's as if I know him or something. But I sense that his power is enormous. How enormous, I don't know, but I'll soon find out."_ He thought to himself as he discarded his turban and cape, revealing his Saiyan armor before teleporting to attack Slug, appearing in front of him and land a powerful double axe handle, but missed as Slug teleported into the air before Piccolo teleported behind him and landed an aerial roundhouse kick!

Slug grinned evilly and stated calmly before powering up his new power to its maximum. "Not bad, prince. That was the first time anyone actually caught me by surprise except for your grandfather."

Piccolo stated casually before powering up to Super Namekian 2 "The next time is going to be much sooner, Slug. I don't know who you are but no one disrespects the memory of my grandfather and gets away with it! NO ONE!" The Namekian Prince yelled out with anger as the 2 aliens rushed to each other and began their battle!

The 2 aliens began to trade multiple blows before Slug caught both of Piccolo's hands. "Is that all you've got all powered up like that, prince?!" He asked before landing 2 powerful knees to Piccolo's midsection and overhead smashed him to the ground. The now young alien landed in front of Piccolo and picked him up by the neck and said. "Yesterday you might've killed me, but thanks to your Dragon Balls, you're fighting Lord Slug in his prime and beyond!" Before throwing the Prince through the same truck Wings punched through!

As Piccolo recovered and stood up again, he began to wonder who Slug was. _"Damn it! Who is this guy? He claims he knows my grandfather and definitely has a grudge against him. And his new power is equal to my Super Namekian 2 form! If this keeps up, I'll have no other choice to use my new transformation. Damn! I'd hoped to save this for later, but it appears he's giving me no choice!"_

Slug walked up to Piccolo with an evil smile. "It feels good to be young again, don't you think, Prince?" He asked before firing his eye beams at him, making Piccolo jump over them before they exploded as Slug continued to walk up to him. Piccolo then rushed to Slug and punched him in the face before the evil alien grabbed his wrists and headbutted him 6 times before landing multiple powerful blows on the Namekian Prince, even smashing the Namekian Prince through a number of buildings; that damaged his armor. After smashing Piccolo head first into a clothing retail store, Slug continued land blow after powerful blow, sending the Namekian/Saiyan hybrid skidding across the frozen city street.

Gine wasn't liking how things were going for her fellow Saiyan and wanted to help him. "No! We have to help Piccolo!" She said with concern as she tried to rush to help Piccolo but Vegeta held her back.

"No Gine, this is Piccolo's fight. Besides, he has a new form that's bound to give this Slug a very bad surprise." The Saiyan Prince said with a smirk, remembering the new form he mastered in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber a few weeks ago.

Slug then stated while chuckling darkly. "I'm bored. It's time for you to die, your highness." He then attempted to land a powerful punch that would end their amusing battle...only to be shocked as Piccolo caught it in his right palm!

The Namek/Saiyan hybrid would state with a smirk of his own. "You're right Slug. Playtime is over." Before he transformed into his new Super Namekian Kaio-Ken 2, which sent Piccolo into a berserker rage and shocked and baffled the evil alien before he cried out in complete surprise as he sensed the princes' new power.

"What?! No way!"

Piccolo then proceeded to break all of Slug's fingers and right wrist, which caused him to step back and cried out in pain before he landed a powerful punch to his face that sent him crashing to the ground! Piccolo then proceeded to mop up the floor with Slug, battering him with a whirlwind assault of blows that the evil alien couldn't block until the Namekian Prince sent him smashing through the roof of a jewelry store! Slug stated in surprise. "My word, he's mad! What got into him?!" The Namekian Prince then fired a couple of energy blasts at Slug before teleporting before him and landing a powerful tornado kick that sent him crashing through a clothing store before they stopped for a bit.

While recovering from the last blow, Slug strangely chuckled and said. "You're more of a challenge than your grandfather, aren't you, Prince? You even managed to wreck a perfectly good arm!" Before ripping it off his body; which surprised Piccolo and his fellow Saiyans as they witnessed a new arm regenerate in the old arm's place...just like Piccolo and the other Namekians could.

"No, it can't be! It's... impossible! There's no way this fool could be a-" Piccolo said with shock, as he couldn't believe this alien could be a Namekian. Slug then took off his other sleeve and glove and tossed away his helmet...revealing that he _was_ a Namekian!

Vegeta stated as he, Kakarot Gine, Fasha and Raditz stared in complete disbelief, as they couldn't believe that the leader of those demons was actually a Namekian."You're a Namekian?!" Before Slug started to grow into his Giant Form, just as Piccolo did years ago when he fought with Kakarot.

King Kai then spoke in the Saiyans' minds. _"My friends, beware! It's even worse than it appears. Slug is 1 of the ancient Namekians that discovered a way to unlock a deeper consciousness within themselves. They were called Super Nameks, but they became intoxicated by their new power and began to misuse it! Slug was their leader and tried to take the Namekian throne for himself. With the power of the Dragon Balls, however, Piccolo's grandfather, King Katas was able to banish Slug and his followers from Namek for good. Now Slug's the last survivor of this lost tribe of Super Namekians. They're Nomads, wondering wayfarers with no place to call home...so they destroy the homes of others. They live in the darkness of their own hatred! But because King Katas banished Slug, he developed pure hatred for him and swore revenge on him and his entire bloodline."_ King Kai revealed, explaining Slug's past and why he was so obsessed with killing Piccolo.

When Slug was at his full giant size, he took 4 steps towards the Namekian Prince. "Hahahahaha! I must say I'm impressed, prince. You're 1 of the few who has seen my true form and not run away!"

"Because I've done it before, you disgrace of a Namekian! And let me tell you, it's not a good way to fight, as you will soon see when I've hurt you really badly for what you did to my grandfather in the past!" Piccolo said with anger, vowing to do what his grandfather could not and kill the Evil Namekian as they continued their battle, with the Namekian/Saiyan hybrid using his speed and strategic mind to keep Slug off balance but was on the run as Slug had vanished from to time in the ruined buildings. After blasting the giant evil Namek in the face, Piccolo ended up caught in Slug's mighty grip and the evil Namekian began crushing the Prince's body in his hands, making him yell in pain!

"What's wrong, prince, does it hurt you?! Good. What delicious pain. I only wish your grandfather could be here to see you suffering, just as he did! Hahahahaha!" Slug grinned with evil delight.

"Hey Namekian, what's so funny? I don't know if you noticed, but that Namekian Prince is also part Saiyan and my adopted brother, and if anyone cares to harm him, they have to deal with me 1st!" Vegeta said from on Slug's head as he pulled on his antenna really hard.

"Fool! Stay out of this! This is between me and him!" Slug told the Saiyan Prince before he threw Piccolo to the ground as the Prince dropped from his Super Namekian Kaio-Ken 2 form to his base form and grabbed Vegeta. "Fine, I'll kill you 1st! How's that sound, Saiyan?" He asked, only for Vegeta to laugh. "Hey, why are you laughing? You're about to die!" He told the Prince as he started to crush him like he did Piccolo.

That was when the other Saiyans flew in Slug's face and transformed into their Super Saiyan 2 forms. "Because there's something you should know about the Saiyans, Slug: mess with 1 of us, you mess with all of us!" Fasha said before she rushed-kicked Slug in the back of the head, sending him crashing to the ground!

While the Saiyans distracted Slug by blasting him in the back, Vegeta reached out for his brother's hand while enduring the pain until he finally touched his hand and sent some of his energy into him, making him smirk. "No more sleeping...on the job, brother." He said before breaking Slug's finger with his elbow, making the evil Namekian let go of him before he and the rest of the Saiyans flew back.

Slug got back up again and looked at the Saiyans with hate. "You Saiyans will pay for all that!"

"SLUG!" Piccolo yelled, making the evil Namekian turn around and see his most hated enemy up on his feet again.

"What?! You're alive, but how?!" Slug asked with shock, not believing that Piccolo could still be alive after what he did to him.

"KAIO-KEN!" The Namekian Prince yelled as his Kaio-Ken aura went up to Slug's face and revealed a silhouette of himself and Vegeta glaring at the evil Namek.

"IT'S YOU! YOU'RE IN HIM!" Slug yelled with horror.

Piccolo then performed the Kaio-Ken Attack with the silhouette of himself and his brother giving a battle cry, striking Slug right into the stomach...and penetrating through from outside his back! Slug coughed a huge mouthful of blood as he crashed onto his ship and killed his remaining crew at the same time! Vegeta and the others congratulated their friend for a job well down, but Piccolo corrected his fellow Saiyans; reminding them they had to get rid of the clouds.

While Kakarot and his family, Vegeta and Piccolo headed towards the sky...Slug, who was still alive, extended his right hand and grabbed onto Piccolo's right ankle. "PICCOLO!" He yelled out, having an insane smile on his face! After they made it through the clouds created from the machine, Piccolo then used a full powered Hellzone Grenade, that surrounded Slug and the cloud machine and then exploded after making contact with the evil Namekian; who screamed out in horror as his life and plans were destroyed by the attack, along with the device, making the clouds blow away from the planet and warming it up again.

After the Saiyans recovered from the battle, they returned to their lives while the cities were being rebuilt. Piccolo and Vegeta even found a location that was suitable for building a statue of King Katas and King Vegeta, wanting to honor their fathers' memories.

 **There you go, my friends, the Lord Slug movie is complete. Next will be 2 more of the movies before getting to the Majin Buu saga, and trust me, it'll be a whole lot better than what happened in the anime. I'll let you guess which movies. Rate and review. See you soon, my friends.**


	36. Super Android 13

**Here we go, my friends, the next DBZ movie has begun. The Saiyans will face a new enemy created by an old foe that will be even more personal for 18 that will play a big part on her relationship with Raditz that will advance to the next level. Anyway, enjoy the entertainment, my friends.**

 **Flashback when Dr Gero had met his well-deserved death at the hands of 17**

 _17 had swiftly impaled his hand through the elderly and wounded doctor's chest, which shocked and stunned Vegeta and his strike team...while 18 smiled at the sight of her brother killing their 'creator' as he landed a kick that dislocated Gero's head from his body before it rolled in front of the Saiyans._

 _"Damn the both of you! I...gave you...both...life!" Unfortunately for Gero, those were his last words before 17 coldly brought his foot down on his head, killing him for good. But unknown to anyone except Gero, his blood leaked down a small crack in the floor that held a secret bunker with another secret supercomputer like the 1 that created Cell, 1 that was working to build 3 more secret killing machines for the soul purpose of killing Kakarot, Fasha and the other Saiyans._

 **Years later in the present day, mouths after the defeat of Slug**

The Saiyans were in 1 of the cities, with Kakarot and his family shopping for Earth clothes that would help them fit in with their Earth friends and the other earthlings and since 18 wanted some new clothes. Bulma was there as well, since she'd been kind enough to pay for the clothing.

Raditz however, didn't understand why women needed so many clothes, since female Saiyans never bothered themselves with so many clothes back on planet Vegeta due to only wearing their armor. "18, why do Earth women need so many clothes anyway? Female Saiyans on planet Vegeta never even bothered themselves with clothing. They were content with just wearing their body suits and armor."

18 chuckled as she rubbed her tail against her boyfriend's face. "Well, just because I'm a Saiyans/Android hybrid now, handsome, doesn't mean that my love for clothes has to change." She said with a smirk, making the long-haired Saiyan shrug his shoulders, as he wanted to make his girlfriend happy.

However, Raditz had been thinking a lot, wanting to take his relationship with 18 to the next level, since they had been a couple for some time now. _"I really think taking our relationship to the next level would be a good step for us. She does have a very sexy body, but if she's not ready, I think I can wait."_ He thought to himself.

After trying on and buying a few clothes they liked, they all stopped to eat at the food court...but were completely unaware that 2 newly created Androids: a small purple skinned man and a towering gray skinned man with black hair tied into a ponytail were casually walking through the city street as they approached the mall while also causing some damage.

The new Android 14 asked his partner. "Is that the place?"

The smaller Android 15 replied. "I dunno. Let me check." Before scanning the entire mall through his built in computer and answered after picking up Kakarot and his family's power levels. "Dat's the place a'right." He said with an evil smile before they entered the mall.

 **Meanwhile in the mall**

The Saiyans were satisfying themselves with a lot of food. Bulma didn't really mind as she had been used to the Saiyan appetite for years. But of course, the people around them couldn't believe that 5 people with tails could eat so much, but the Saiyan's ignored them, except for 18, who was not yet used to people watching her in a strange way.

"Could you guys excuse me? I...need to go to the bathroom." She told her friends and comrades politely before going to the bathroom.

This got Raditz worried and after a minute, he went after his girlfriend and quickly found her in the bathroom, breathing slowly to calm herself. "18, what's wrong?" He asked with concern as he hugged her from behind.

"Nothing Raditz, it's just that... I'm not used to seeing people looking at me weird because of my tail and appetite." 18 admitted honestly, wanting her boyfriend to know what was bothering her back there.

Raditz understood what 18 was going through as the humans still didn't know what Saiyans really were, except for the people they closely knew and the few people that did know would most likely have forgotten by now, according to what Kakarot and Fasha had told him. "I understand what you're going through all too well, 18, because I went through the exact same thing when I was living on this planet week after the battle with Frieza on the old planet Namek. But over time, I simply chose to ignore the earthlings looking at me that way, thanks to Gine telling me that's how her parents always dealt with being looked at weird. That's how I managed to get through it. And with us at your side, that's how you'll get through it as well, my beautiful hybrid." He said softly with a smile.

This warmed 18's heart at how supportive her boyfriend was to her, and had been ever since she had wished for her human part to become part Saiyan. She smiled before she turned around and kissed him passionately on the lips before they broke apart for air. "Then that's exactly what I'll do, handsome, with you, your family, and the warrior princes at my side."

Raditz then thought that now was a good time to ask 18 what he'd been thinking about for awhile now. "Hey 18, there's something I've been wanting to ask you for quite some time now."

"I think it can wait for later, handsome. I'm sure the others are getting worried and we shouldn't keep them waiting." She said, making Raditz nod before they left the bathroom and rejoined the others.

"Are you alright, 18?" Gine asked with concern for her friend.

"Of course, Gine. I'm more than alright now, thanks to Raditz." 18 said with a smile as she held Raditz's hand, making him and his family smile.

But unknown to them, Androids 14 and 15 were directly below them. The smaller Android state plain and simple. "Time for the last course."

The taller Android replied as they both powered up a combined Ki blast. "Let's serve it up good."

Before the Saiyans could continue eating their food with Bulma, they felt the entire mall shake and noticed the floor glowing light green before the whole building exploded! Fortunately the Saiyans had rescued as many of the innocent civilians before the mall exploded by using their power to create a barrier. Kakarot then ordered his wife, daughter, older brother and 18 to get Bulma and the other civilians to safety as he detected two Ki blasts being powered up and deflected them before attempting to lure the two Androids away from the city...only for 14 and 15 to cut him off and appear in front of him.

Kakarot stated plain and simple while wrapping his tail around his waist, wanting to know who these 2 beings were. "Alright, you have my attention. Who are you two?" But Instead of answering his question, the 2 Androids merely scanned him and went over all the data that Gero's supercomputer was sending them. After spotting the Red Ribbon Army logo on their clothing, Kakarot stated while glaring as he immediately knew what they were. "Red Ribbon, huh? Of course...no wonder my family and I couldn't pick up any power levels: you 2 aren't organic. I guess that old geezer, Gero must be running out of actual material to send 2 sorry looking tin cans to finish what he and Cell couldn't."

After hearing that insult about their appearance and their master, 14 and 15 simply glared before charging in to attack their main target. After getting into his fighting stance, Kakarot battled 14, with the 2 of them being evenly matched, matching each other blow for blow...but Kakarot was blindsided by 15 sucker punching him at last minute, causing Kakarot to fly out of the city, attempting to lure the 2 Androids away from it...only to be blindsided by the 2 Androids again as they sent him crashing into the side of a building!

15 attempted to finish Kakarot off with a charged up Ki-blast, only for it to be intercepted by another! 15 demanded while he and 14 blocked their eyes from the explosion. "Who blasted my blast?!" Before they spotted Raditz, who had arrived to back up his younger brother.

"Get away from my brother, you worthless pieces of scrap!" Raditz said with an angry face as he wrapped his tail around his waist.

Kakarot shouted out to his older brother. "Watch out, Raditz! They're much faster and stronger than they look!"

15 proved his point by landing a surprisingly fast kick to Raditz's stomach that knocked the wind out of him before Gine appeared and sent the smaller Android flying through a city street and Fasha had wrapped her legs around 14's neck in a scissor lock, sending him crashing into the street next to 15 before 18 blasted then further away into the air get they wrapped their tails around their waists.

Gine asked her father after her mother helped her father out of the building side. "Dad, are you alright?"

"I am now, Fasha, now that you guys are here. Where's Bulma and the other civilians?" Kakarot asked, concerned about his Earth friend and the other humans.

"We got them out of the mall and they're on their way to a safe location." 18 answered.

Fasha asked after recognizing the Red Ribbon Army insignia. "Kakarot, are those things what I think they are?"

Her husband answered. "Unfortunately they are Fasha. Those mystery attackers are Androids." Raditz, Gine and 18 were stunned after learning that the mysterious attackers were actually Androids.

"But how is that possible? I thought Cell was the last 1 Gero intended to create." Raditz said, not believing that there were still more Androids after Cell.

Gine asked softly. "Just how many Androids did that demented bastard, Gero create before 17 and 18 double crossed and killed him? But then again, he would have wanted to have a plan C in case Cell failed."

"That's probably the best guess, Gine, knowing that nutcase wouldn't stop making other Androids, even if Cell was supposed to be his ultimate creation of his fucked up brain. But that doesn't matter now, 'cause I'm gonna personally see to it that none of these tin cans are still standing by the end of the day!" 18 vowed, wanting all of Gero's Androids and his legacy dead.

That was when 14 and 15 had recovered and fired a barrage of Ki-blasts at Kakarot and his family, which they deflected and sent towards the sky to avoid harming any innocent civilians...although some had destroyed several buildings. Fasha called out to her husband and mate. "Kakarot, we need to lure these Androids away from the city before they decide to target the innocent people!"

Knowing his wife was right, Kakarot stated in agreement. "You two tin cans want a battle? Then catch us if you can!" Before he and wife used Instant Transmission to keep them ahead of the Androids, with Raditz, 18 and Gine easily keeping up with them and 14 and 15 giving chase.

 **Meanwhile at Gero's secret underground laboratory**

Gero's supercomputer finally finished creating the deceased scientist's greatest creation: Android 13. "Number 13, you are now complete! Awake! Awake my son! I am Dr. Gero! I am Dr. Gero!" It said using Gero's voice.

The newly created Android stepped out of his pod and stated with his eyes glowing. "Kakarot...Fasha..."

 **Back with Kakarot and his family**

They had lured 14 and 15 to the South Pole where no innocent people would be caught in their battle...and the two Androids had cut them off once again! After knocking Gine, 18 and Raditz out with a swift punch/kick to their faces, 14 and 15 landed an insanely fast and powerful flurry of punches/kicks that left the 2 lovers dazed and landed a powerful punch to their faces that sent collapsing to the frigid snow and ice below them!

As soon as they recovered, the Saiyans and Androids were surprised to hear a mysterious voice speaking in a Western or Southern accent. "Now I can't believe the great Kakarot and his family are getting bested by those two boys! Now if you monkeys can't handle two Indians, then why bring out the chief?!"

Both parties flew up to see the newly created Android, who had just arrived waiting to greet them with an amused smirk and arms crossed against his chest! Kakarot asked with surprise after seeing another Android. "Another one? Just how many of you Androids did Gero create before he kicked the bucket?"

The 3rd Android stated with the amused smile still on his face. "Well not that it's any of your business Saiyan, but the good doctor met his end not too long ago, thanks to this bitch traitor, 18 and his brother. The 3 of us were created by Gero's computer."

Fasha asked, surprised by that revelation "He programmed another computer to finish what he started?"

"Oh, so Cell's supercomputer wasn't good enough for the demented bastard? He had to make another 1 of those damn things?!" 18 asked with anger.

The Android answered while continuing. "That's right...but this is no ordinary computer, as it was programmed to believe that it truly is Dr. Gero. It's hidden safely underground and carrying out its number 1 objective: to see every 1 of you space primates dead! And killin' that bitch, 18, will be a bonus!"

"Like that's ever gonna happen, you scrapyard shitbag, cause it's not gonna be that easy! You guys are just nothing but slaves who take orders from a computer built by a crazy old man! If you were smart, you would be your own person, like 16 did!" 18 said with a Saiyan smirk.

"Hugh, free will. That's the main illusion this world is under, 18! But when you all are dead, that's the 1st thing I'll change!" The leader vowed before the Androids began battling the Saiyans, with Kakarot and Fasha taking the leader, Raditz and 18 fighting 14 and Gine talking 15.

"13. That's your unlucky number, and I'm not talking about any superstition, space gorillas. I'm talking about yours truly." 13 said with an evil smile while introducing himself.

"We don't care what you're called, scrap metal. You're not the 1st Android we've destroyed and sent to the scrapyard. Gero and Cell failed, and so you and your friends!" Fasha said as she and Kakarot got into their signature battle stances.

13 fired his Handy Blaster technique, sending the Saiyan lovers down into the water below before they resurfaced with 2 big blocks of ice and threw them at the robotic Android, making him dock before he teleported into front of them and grabbed them by their ankles. "Damn. How'd you space apes survive a blast like that?" He then flew them into the water where he landed several blows on them before attempting a large, red energy sphere that Kakarot and Fasha blocked before all 3 of them resurfaced!

 **With Raditz and 18**

"Who the fuck are you bastards?!" 18 asked as she blocked a kick from 14.

"You wouldn't recognize us, 18 because Dr Gero recreated us in secret. We're Androids 13, 14 and 15." 14 answered with a smirk.

"Androids 13, 14 and 15? I thought that demented nutjob Gero destroyed your asses!" 18 said with shock, as she thought those models were destroyed by Gero.

"The Dr gave us complete overhauls secretly, 18, like he intended to do with 16. And after a few modifications he made, we're better than ever! And better than you or your brother!" 14 answered, revealing why he and his fellow Android models were still around in secret.

"Figures. But we're all going to make sure there's nothing left of you tin buckets to overhaul!" Raditz said as he kicked 14 away as 18 fired a Double Sunday, hitting the Android before he recovered and landed a hard punch and kick to the 2 Saiyans and overhead smashed them into the water below the ice before firing multiple energy blasts at them before they resurfaced with a burst of their auras and counterattacked by landing several blows on them before 14 grabbed 18's ankle and hit Raditz with her before throwing her at her boyfriend before they stood back up.

Gine was having her hands full with 15, matching him blow for blow. She to the supercomputer sending him data on Gine and her fighting style, he got a few blows in before the teenaged Saiyan girl used her full base power, landing several punches kicks and even a few whacks with her tail before the small Android blocked a punch from Gine and overhead smashed her to the icy ground.

13 then charged up his ultimate technique: the S.S. Deadly Bomber and fired it at the Saiyan lovers! They tried to dodge it but it followed them and backed them into a block of ice before they held out their hands to catch the big ball of red energy, much to 13's amusement before his attack was caught by Kakarot and Fasha, who were struggling to stop and deflect the blast... until 2 shorter ki blasts sent the attack into the air until it exploded!

Everyone was surprised at this until the ice behind the Saiyan lovers cracked in half in a blue and purple blast of energy that revealed none other than the warrior princes, Vegeta and Piccolo, smirking at their Saiyan rivals. "Piccolo. Vegeta." Fasha said with surprise.

"Let's make 1 thing clear, Fasha: while we did save you and Kakarot because you are our fellow Saiyans, we also did it because we want you both alive because only we deserve the honor of defeating you in combat." Piccolo said with resolve, his desire to defeat Fasha kicking in.

"And no piece of junkyard scrap metal trash built by an old lunatic is going to take that chance away from us." Vegeta added after his brother, not wanting Gero's creations to defeat Kakarot or Fasha, due to their Saiyan honor.

13 just smiled evilly at this. "Hey princes, nice to see you finally showed up. I knew that if Kakarot and Fasha were in extreme danger, you 2 royal pain in the asses would show up! Now that the whole gang of space monkeys and the prince of slugs has arrived, the party really starts! 15, take care of those Royal sons of bitches!" He ordered the smaller Android.

After the supercomputer had sent the data on the warrior princes, the small purple Android buried himself in the ground before launching himself at Vegeta and Piccolo and began their battle while Gine rushed to help her uncle and future aunt in law, making the fight turn in their favor a little.

Kakarot and Fasha resumed their fight with 13, trading, blocking and dodging each other's blows. But with the supercomputer sending him information, he knew exactly where to attack the Saiyan lovers as he landed a knee to their midsections, kicked them into a icy wall and fired a barrage of energy blasts at them, burying them in the wall! "I know you space gorillas ain't dead yet! Get out here and fight!" 13 said with an evil smile, wanting to have a bit more fun before he killed them.

The Saiyan lovers bursted out and team kicked 13 back a few feet. "You trash cans still don't know what you're dealing with! You may have knowledge of us, but it's completely out of date! And for 1 thing, I'm getting sick of you fucking trash cans!" Fasha said with an angry face, getting tired of the Androids.

"So am I! Gero's supercomputer can't calculate or predict the power of the Saiyan race!" Kakarot added after his mate, remembering that Gero himself was not prepared for their Super Saiyan forms when they met a few years ago.

Android 15 punched the warrior princes to the ground, sending them crashing into a wall before landing several punches on them. But the warrior princes smirked, knowing that the blows weren't hurting them before they grabbed the grinning Android's hands, making him shocked. "Hey. Where did that grin go, little Android?" Vegeta asked with a grin of his own.

"Just so you know we're done playing around with scrap metal like you." Piccolo said with a Saiyan smirk before he and his brother powered up their auras and transformed into their Super Saiyan and Namekian forms, sending the little Android's hat flying off his head and his shades shattering, with their rivals, Raditz, 18 and Gine doing the same thing.

Once the supercomputer sent the 3 Androids the analysis of the Saiyans power increase, they resumed their battle, being caught off guard by the Saiyans until they began to fight evenly until the warrior princes, Raditz, 18 and Gine completely destroyed 14 and 15, by taking their heads off before they blew up, leaving their main components the only things left of them!

The warrior princes and the Saiyan lovers' family then joined Kakarot and Fasha as they circled around 13. "Hugh. Guess it doesn't matter how that bastard rebuilt them, they're still old fashioned and outdated models, 13." 18 said with Saiyan pride.

"So you guys destroyed 14 and 15?" 13 asked before he strangely smiled and laughed as he drew his destroyed comrades' main components to him and absorbed them into his head and chest, much to the Saiyans shock. "How sweet it is." 13 said with a laug before he began to transform, growing bigger, more bulkier as his vest ripped by the transformation. His eyes became pure yellow and his hair turned orange and spiky.

"I'm guessing this piece of shit's grown even stronger, right?" 18 asked, knowing that when someone transforms, they become even stronger.

"Yeah. But then again, we can do that, too!" Gine said before all the Saiyan except 18 transformed into their Super Saiyan 2 forms and attacked him together. Unfortunately, the Saiyans could barely hold their own against Super 13, as his new power was slightly more powerful than Super Saiyan 2. Despite getting a few good blows on him, 13 barely took any damage as he beat up the Saiyans very badly, damaging their armor and bodysuits, with only Raditz and 18 barely standing up as the others were unconscious.

"I'm not giving up, you scrapyard shitbag! I'm not gonna rest until you're dead and that bastard Gero's legacy is completely gone!" The Saiyan hybrid said with determination, despite being injured.

"Then I'll just kill you 1st, bitch!" 13 said as he punched 18 into an icy wall before charging up his Full power S.S. Deadly Bomber and firing it at 18.

Raditz saw this and knew he had to do something fast. _"18, no! No!"_ He thought to himself as he quickly rushed to his girlfriend and pushed her out of the way, taking the full blast with a yell of pain before the blast exploded, with Raditz powered down to his base form and his armor almost completely gone as he fell unconscious to the ground in front of 18!

The female hybrid was shocked at seeing her boyfriend like that and quickly rushed to him and took him in her arms. "No! No! No, Raditz! No, please don't leave me! I...love you." She said as tears fell from her eyes. When she saw that Raditz was not waking up, she feared the worst: that he'd died to save her. "NOOOOOOOO!" she yelled out to the sky in despair as 13 only laughed at this.

"Hahahahahaha! Hahahahaha! Now this is delightful, an Android grieving for a space monkey. Wise up, 18, your feelings for him weren't never real! Androids don't have feelings!" 13 said with remorseless delight.

18 looked at Raditz 1 more time before she looked at 13 in pure rage as she pounded her fists into the ground before standing up and powering up her Super Saiyan aura. "THE FEELINGS I HAVE FOR RADITZ ARE REAL! THEY ARE REAL TO ME! AND YOU KILLED HIM! YOU….KILLED HIM! I WILL...MAKE YOU….SUFFER!" She yelled at the top of her lungs as she powered up even more, with lightning surrounding her and her hair turning even more spikey before she fully transformed into Super Saiyan 2! "13, this ends today! I'm going to kill you and Gero's legacy myself...FOR RADITZ!" She vowed before she rushed to attack 13.

With 18 now transformed into Super Saiyan 2, she and Super 13 were almost equal in strength, but 18 was still not powerful enough to kill Super 13, despite damaging him a bit before he blasted her away and went after his intended targets: Kakarot and Fasha, who had regained consciousness, pounding them into the ground under the ice and continuingly blasting them until they fell into the cold water.

Piccolo and Vegeta woke up as they heard their rivals screams. "Grhhh! Fasha, don't you die, you're mine to defeat!"

"As you are mine, Kakarot!" Vegeta added after his brother.

Gine regained consciousness and fired at the Super Android. "Hey, you blue skinned freak! I'm going to make you pay for what you did to my uncle Raditz!" She vowed with anger as she turned into Super Saiyan 2 and attacked 13, who simply blocked her blows until he punched her to the ground!

"Then I'll be happy to send you to hell with your uncle, monkey lady!" 13 said with an evil grin, insulting the female Saiyan girl before preparing for the finishing blow.

But fortunately, the warrior princes blasted 13 in the back in their base forms due to not having enough stamina for transforming, both determined to protect the young Saiyan girl they'd both become so fond of. "Get away from her, you Android freak!" Vegeta said with anger.

"That girl will never come to harm as long as we are here to protect her! We made that vow years ago, and we intend to keep it!" Piccolo said with the same anger, remembering the vow that he and his brother took a few years ago to protect Gine with their lives.

The warrior princes rushed to attack 13 and landed a few blows on him that didn't really do anything as the Super Android grabbed them by the throats and tried to choke them to death. But suddenly, Fasha, who had resurfaced, blasted 13, alongside 18. "Keep your hands off them, you scrap metal freak! Like Piccolo always says: I owe him an eventual fight, and I always keep my promises! And I will make you pay for what you did to my brother in law and my daughter!"

"Same goes for me, you junkyard shitbag! That was my boyfriend you hurt and my future niece, and I'm gonna make you sorry you ever stepped foot outside that pod Gero had you in!" The hybrid Saiyan/Android yelled they both rushed to attack him together, intending to stall him while Kakarot powered up the Spirit Bomb, knowing that there was no other option left.

The 2 Saiyans landed a few blows on him but like the warrior princes, it didn't do anything to 13 as he just punched them real hard and blasted them away before the Supercomputer sent him a warning of danger that was in the air behind him. He looked and saw the Spirit Bomb, almost complete. "I know all about your Spirit Bomb, Kakarot! You need more time, which is something you don't have!" He said before he charged up his ultimate attack and was about to fire it at the youngest son of Bardock. But Gine, having recovered a little bit from the last attack, grabbed him from behind with all of her strength and picked him up, making his attack go into the air before he got the Saiyan girl off him!

Kakarot, having turned into his Super Saiyan form, strangely began to absorb the Spirit Bomb until all the energy went into his body and made a brilliant gold ball of energy that cleared the area of everything around it except for the ground that 13 was standing on, with Kakarot as its core! The angry powered up Saiyan went to 13 before he landed a powerful punch that went right through his midsection, greatly damaging the Super Android before he exploded, killing him and Gero's supercomputer and finally ending the mad doctor's: legacy of terror for good.

When the dust finally settled, 18 recovered and ran to Raditz's body, taking him into her arms as her friends ran up to them. The female hybrid was sobbing, thinking that her boyfriend was dead, but after a few seconds, Raditz opened his eyes and smiled. "I...love you too, 18." He said weakly, making his family and the warrior princes smile as Raditz kissed 18 before losing consciousness again. The warrior princes, knowing that that'd done their part and that their fellow Saiyans were ok, flew off to head home.

 **A few hours later**

The Saiyans brought Raditz to the hospital, as they didn't have enough Senzu beans for everyone as they had used them up for healing in training and only had enough for Kakarot, Fasha, Gine and 18 but not for Raditz, and Korin told them that it would take a few more weeks for some new Senzu beans to grow in both his tower and their home. After that, Fasha and Bulma agreed that from now on, they'd have the healing Chambers like the ones in Frieza's organization on standby at all time when Senzu Beans weren't available.

1 hour later, everyone except for 18 went home, wanting to talk with her boyfriend. "Hey Raditz, what did you want to talk to me about back at the mall before we were attacked?" She asked as she touched her boyfriend on the shoulder.

"Well, I wanted to ask if you were ready to...take our relationship to the next level, but I wasn't going to force it on you. I wanted to wait until you were ready for that." Raditz admitted honestly.

"Like... Saiyan mating?"

"Of course. But like I said: I wouldn't force it unless you were ready for that step."

18 only smiled at this, having thought about doing Raditz ever since they started dating. "Then what took you so long to ask me? You didn't have to wait for so long, cause you could've taken me any time you wanted to." She then looked around and noticed that it was only the 2 of them in the hospital room. She smirked as she went to the door and locked it before going to the curtains and closing them to create some more privacy for herself and her boyfriend.

Raditz didn't understand what she was doing. "18, why are you...?" He tried to ask but stopped talking as she removed her sweater and bra, revealing her beautiful breasts and making Raditz drop his jaws in awe of the beautiful and sexy sight before him.

18 climbed on Raditz on the hospital bed, smiling seductively. "Like what you see, handsome?"

Raditz smiled at her as he liked this side from 18 but wasn't sure he could do this, cause he hadn't recovered yet. "I really like this side of you, 18. But... i'm not so sure if we should do it right now, cause i'm not yet-"

18 put a finger on his mouth and continued to speak seductively. "Well from my point of view, I think you're well enough recovered... for this." Before she then passionately kissed him, which he gladly returned.

As their tongues fought for dominance in their mouths, Raditz lowered his hands to 18's ass, rubbing it gently, for he didn't want to rush as this was their first time together. 18 then stopped kissing him and smiled at him. "You don't have to be gentle with me, Raditz. I want you to take me like any other Saiyan man took his Saiyan woman on planet Vegeta!" she said, desiring to be taken like a real Saiyan. Raditz liked the sound of that and was ready to fuck her like a real Saiyan would do!

He turned her over, so he was now on top. Despite feeling some pain from the fight before, he was all in for giving 18 the best fuck of her life! He rubbed her breasts while kissing her neck, making her moan. "Oh... Ah... Raditz... Hmm!"

He then slowly moved his hand in her pants and panties, fingering her pussy while sucking on her nipples, making her moan loudly. "Oh yes. Just like that... Ohh don't stop, my love! Ahhh!" 18 yelled before she quickly removed her pants and panties, revealing her whole body to him.

Raditz admired her body for a moment, before he lowered himself down to 18's pussy and started licking and sucking her vagina. When he found her G-spot, he licked it with amazing speed. This nearly made 18 go crazy with pleasure. "Ahhh, yes! Yes! Fuck me, Raditz! Fuck me!" She moaned as he kept doing this to her G-spot, making her reach her climax. "Raditz! I'm... I'M GONNA CUM! FUCK YES, YES YES! FUCK ME! AAAAAAAHH!" Before she released all her juices in Raditz's mouth, making him swallow every single drop of it.

Raditz then sat next to 18, who was panting from all the pleasure she received. "Oh, my God! ... That was... amazing...!" But still being horny, she wasn't yet ready to rest and wanted to reward her boyfriend too. She smirked as he climbed on top of Raditz. "Now it's my turn, handsome."

18 then turned herself and bent over to suck on his hard cock. They were now in a 69 position and Raditz gave the same pleasure to 18's pussy. Both gave each other great pleasure at the same speed. 18 stroked his cock while sucking on it, until she went to deepthroating him, making Radtiz moan even more. "Aaah, yeah baby! Uugh I love it!"

"Hmmm hmmm." 18 said still with his dick in her mouth. She sucked his cock even faster while going with it all the way deep in her throat, as Raditz licked her deep into her vagina with his tongue. But then 18 stopped and said while turning herself around. "Raditz... I want to feel your cock deep inside me!" She said with lust, wanting to feel Raditz inside her. Still being on top of him, she moved his cock to her pussy and without waiting, she thrusted it deep into her wet pussy. "Aargh!" She yelled before she grind her teeth from the bit of pain.

Raditz asked with concern. "Are you-?"

But 18 cut her boyfriend off, wanting her pussy fucked. "Don't ask, Raditz and just fuck me!" Both being very horny, Raditz moved his dick into 18 as fast as she wanted. All she wanted was him right now, taking her to a whole new level. "OH FUCK FUCK FUCK, YES RADITZ FUCK YES! OH FUCK YES YES!" They kept doing this for a half hour nonstop, until they reached their climaxes.

"Aaagh! I'm gonna cum, 18!"

"ME TOO! OH FU-! FUCK! YES! CUM INSIDE ME! DO IT, DO IT RADITZ!" After a few more seconds of fierce thrusting, both came at the same time. "AAAAAAAAHHH!"

"AAAGH! 18!" Raditz yelled as his girlfriend squirted her juices all over him as he released his seed deep inside 18. Both were shaking from this climax. 18 could feel Raditz's seed deep in her vagina and womb, feeling the warm sensation from it inside her. Both were sweating a lot from the sex as the room smelled like sweat and sex, but neither of them minded. They painted as they rested in each others arms. Raditz checked their bed and saw that it was a bit wet from 18's juices, making him chuckle because of it, but then he saw some blood on his cock: 18's blood. "Eh... 18?"

"Hmmm?" She asked as she rested her head on his chest.

"Were you... still a virgin?"

18 tried to look innocent, but then she nodded. "I was." But then she shrugged with a smile. "Didn't really hurt that much, though. I've been through worse pain."

Radtiz sighed as he said. "I know, but... if i had known... I could have been more gentle."

18 smiled because of that. "That's very sweet, Raditz. But... I didn't want you to be. I wanted to be taken like a real female Saiyan. And when you did-" she stroked his chin as she said. "I knew that you were the perfect man I fell in love with."

Raditz smiled at her and they both shared a passionate kiss. After some minutes, 18 started to dress up and said to her now mate. "I'll be looking forward to having more wonderful moments like this."

Raditz smiled at her, wanting the same thing once he was full recovered. "Me too. After I'm recovered, we're sure gonna have more fun."

18 however was not going wait and said with a seducing smile. "Why wait, if I can just sneak inside every night and we can have more fun? Then we can have all night long after you're recovered."

Raditz liked the sound of that. And when 18 put her shirt back on, she gave her lover 1 more passionate kiss before she went out of the room. "See you tomorrow, my handsome lover."

And so, 18 and Raditz continued to have some sneaky sex moments while he was recovering in the hospital. Until he was finally recovered enough and was allowed to leave the hospital. Kakarot and Fasha picked him up and after being sure that nobody saw them, they all flew back to their houses. When they arrived, it was starting to get dark. After Kakarot and Fasha had dropped off Raditz at his and 18's place, they said goodnight and Kakarot and Fasha went back to their house.

However, when Radtiz opened his front door, he saw a lot of burning candles in the house and 18, lying on the couch, wearing nothing but a very seducing undergarment. She said in a very seducing way to her lover. "Hey, sexy. Welcome home." Before she stood up and walked with her hand on her hips to Raditz, who was getting it hard from even seeing 18 so sexy. She put her arms around Raditz's neck and asked seductively. "Ready for the best night of your life?"

Raditz smirked as he touched her breasts, making her already moan. "I've been waiting for this night all week long, 18"

"Ohh Radtiz. Then take me and fuck hard like a real Saiyan man!" She said with desire before he pulled her to him and started kissing her passionately with such fire as they made out on the floor.

And so, they made love for many hours, trying out all kinds of sex positions. After 4 hours of having sex, both panted on their bed sweating so much from all the passionate sex. "18... this was... the best night... of my life."

18 snuggled up close to him as she embraced him. "Me too... my love." She said before they made out before eventually falling asleep in each other's arms. But from all the love making the whole week, both didn't know that soon they would have a little addition into their lives.

 **There you go, my friends. The Super Android 13 movie is complete. Next will be another movie before I work on very special chapters involving Gine and a drastic change in her life that will develop her character before the start of the Majin Buu saga.**

 **And after the saga is complete, the Saiyans will encounter another of their kind that has a power that they never thought to have exited but had heard stories about. I think you all know who I'm talking about, but I'll leave you to guess which version of him I'll use.**

 **Rate and review. See you soon, my friends.**


	37. Bojack Unbound

**Bojack Unbound**

It had been a few months since the defeat of Android 13 and Gero's supercomputer and things were going well for the Earth, especially the Saiyans. They'd even heard that Hercule was starting his own tournament. He'd even attended a press conference, held by famous billionaire, J.T Cash who was throwing his eccentric son, Montgomery a rather special birthday: an intergalactic martial arts tournament to earn 100 million Zeni and the opportunity to fight Hercule himself to become the new World Champion...along with battling actual aliens, who were really Hercule's prized pupils wearing ridiculous costumes and make up. The whole world was cheering on Hercule for 'defeating' Cell and 'saving the world' which was a lie as Hercule knew that it was really Gine and her fellow Saiyan friends who defeated the Super Android and merely took the credit because they asked him to.

On the day of the tournament, Kakarot and his family, along with the Future Trunks and Kamiccolo were going to be competing while their human friends had cheered them from the stands. After their future was completely rebuilt, Trunks and Kamiccolo returned to the past to tell their friends and fathers and decided to compete in the tournament in their father's places, as the warrior princes thought that the tournament was just a waste of time, but they did decide to stay and watch.

When all the Saiyans arrived at the tournament, 18 had been feeling a bit sick the last few days and even vomited a lot, but that didn't stop her from going. Then as they all were going to sign in, 18 collapsed but was caught in time by her Raditz. When a doctor checked on her to see what was wrong, he told her that she could not compete in the tournament... because she's pregnant. This completely surprised 18 and Raditz, but then they both became very excited that they were going to be parents soon.

When 18 told the others of her pregnancy, all the Saiyans were happy for her, including the warrior princes. After that, 18 decided to not compete due to being pregnant with Raditz's child, which she told to the normal humans, making them just as happy that a new Saiyan baby would soon be born.

Yamcha and Tien had decided not to compete in the tournament, as they knew they had no chance of winning against their Saiyan friends: especially since Vegeta, Piccolo, Gine and Raditz, with the exception of Kakarot, Fasha, Trunks and Kamiccolo, could chance into Super Saiyan/Namekian 2.

But Krillin had entered though, as a way to impress Maron, unaware that most of the Saiyans had entered as well. The little bald earthling was having a lot of fun beating all his weak opponents with ease until he defeated the last 1 with a smug grin. "Hahahahaha. That's Krillin with 2 L's and I do accept personal checks." He said with a laugh before he heard Chi Chi.

"Go Gine, beat them all up like a female Saiyan!" Chi Chi cheered while sitting close to Yamcha.

This made the monk warrior completely scared, as he didn't know that Gine was competing as well. "What, Gine's here, too?! But she's a Super Saiyan and Super Saiyan 2." He said with fear before he heard the yelling of Kakarot, Fasha and Raditz, who were defeating their opponents with just their hands and tails. "K-kakarot...Fasha…and Raditz, too?" He said before seeing that the warrior princes were standing above the tournament, watching their future sons defeat the last of their human opponents. "Great, Trunks and Kamiccolo are here, too. This is now officially unfair." Krillin said with a disappointed face.

 **Meanwhile in the bleachers**

Baby Trunks was trying to grab a few butterflies until baby Kamiccolo pulled him back by the tail, and they fell into Bulma's arms gently, earning giggles from the female humans, even Maron, who found the babies so cute, making her grow instantly fond of them. "Hehehehe, these little things are so, so cute." Maron said with a giggle as she rubbed their faces gently, making them laugh.

"They are cute, but it won't be long before another little Saiyan tyke is born. Bet he or she is gonna inherit a lot of mommy and daddy's genetics, ain't that right?" Chi Chi asked as she touched 18's belly.

"Certainly will, no doubt it'll cause some trouble with your baby, Bulma, if he'll be anything like you were in your kid years." 18 asked with a smirk as her tail moved around.

"Oh, Kami, I hope not. But personally, I don't have a choice. It was either come to the tournament with future Trunks and Kamiccolo or not seeing them again for an eternity. But it's not really so bad. When they told me they'd killed the future 17 and 18, and especially that ugly freak Cell, I just had to come." Bulma explained while looking at 18, not wanting to offend her friend.

"Hey, don't worry Bulma, I know that the future me and 17 were nothing like me or my brother. Trunks and Kamiccolo did what they had to do to save what was left of their world. I'm just glad they killed that future ugly freak bastard Cell. That just means we won't have to worry about another Cell running around, even though any 1 of us would have been more than enough to kill him." 18 said with a smile while raising her hard in a non offended manner, glad that the future Trunks and Kamiccolo had killed their future Cell so they would not have to worry about another incident with the ugly but freak.

"What about Vegeta and Piccolo? They didn't enter the tournament. I thought they'd jump at the chance to defeat Kakarot and Fasha in combat." Chi Chi asked, wondering why the warrior princes didn't enter, as she knew about their desire to defeat Kakarot and Fasha in combat.

"Believe me, they would have but they just didn't see a challenge in this stupid tournament because they thought it would be a waste of time. Plus, there's also the fact that Kakarot and Fasha haven't become Super Saiyan 2 yet, but they are real close to it. They've been using Raditz and Gine's forms as guides to transforming and it's been working out perfectly for them. All they need is just the right push and they'll be Super Saiyan 2s in no time. But their future sons did convince them to watch, though." Bulma explained, remembering what the warrior princes told her what they thought of the tournament.

"Funny, cause it looks like that whimp, Krillin has lost his drive." 18 said as she looked at Krillin on 1 of the screens, trembling in fear of the Saiyans. "Look at him, he's trembling because he knows that my new family and the future warriors are in the tournament, too. He should be. He knows he can't beat any of them, especially my Raditz. In fact I wouldn't be surprised if he decided to quit now if he gets into a match with any of my Saiyan comrades."

"That's true. But I'm guessing you still like Krillin, right Maron?" Yamcha asked, thinking that his best friend deserved a bit of happiness.

"Why of course I do. I don't like Krillin for money and I don't need him to impress me, I like him just the way he is. Besides, if your Saiyan friends just give the money away because they don't need it, I'm sure me and Chi Chi will get an equal share, right?" Maron asked with a smile while looking at Chi Chi.

"Sure they would. My Saiyan friends live in the wilderness and know how to hunt for the things they need to survive. Plus, Bulma gave them a small fortune in case they would need anything from the city stores, which is rarely used by any of them except 18, who uses it to buy some clothes for herself. Plus, when the new Saiyan baby is born, they have a nursing chamber all ready and waiting. Fasha told us that all Saiyan babies had them back on planet Vegeta and they thought they should make use of them, especially now." Chi answered while explaining why the Saiyans rarely needed money for anything, other than clothes and bathing supplies.

The Saiyans were advancing quite well in their matches, winning against the normal fighters with extreme ease until most of them were dumped into the sea, with the Saiyans and Krillin still on the platforms. After that, the referee announced the semifinals: Kakarot vs Trunks, Fasha vs Gine, Piccolo vs Kamiccolo and Raditz vs Krillin, much to the Saiyans' amusement and Krillin's shock. "Oh man, I gotta fight Raditz?! Great, just my luck." He said with a disappointed face as he knew he was no match for the long haired Saiyan.

The matches between the Saiyans were very entertaining between them, as they were all evenly matched: due to knowing each other's fighting styles and techniques all too well, trading punches, kicks and ki blasts and sometimes even using their tails as well. They'd even transformed into their Super Saiyan and Namekian forms to make it even more entertaining. But after some time of entertaining fighting, Kakarot, Fasha, and Piccolo forfeited their matches to Trunks, Gine and Kamiccolo, wanting one of them to win the tournament and see what it felt like, which surprised the audience and the 3 Saiyans.

While witnessing the match between the Saiyans, Hercule simply smirked, as he knew Gine, her family and fellow Saiyans couldn't resist a decent challenge. That was when a female reporter spoke to him. "Mr. Satan, how do you explain the great special effects those fighters with tails used?"

"Well, those fine warriors... weren't using any kind of special effects to fly or change their hair. They're called Saiyans and unlike my prized pupils who are just wearing make-up and costumes, those Saiyans are actual aliens themselves." The champion revealed, surprising the reporter. "But keep that under wraps, they prefer staying out of the spotlight, got it?" He asked, getting a nod from the reporter.

Then it was time for the match between Raditz and Krillin, with the long haired Saiyan standing with his arms crossed as his tail moved around, making the monk warrior afraid. _"I... can do this. Raditz isn't unbeatable... unless he transforms into his Super Saiyan 2, then I'm dead."_

Raditz just smirked as he knew what his little human friend was thinking. "What's wrong, my little friend? Scared of me because you know you can't win." Raditz said as he used his speed to get into Krillin's face while grinning, horrifying the little human as he staggered back while sweating a lot as Raditz continued to get close to him. "Why don't you save yourself and your girlfriend the embarrassment and just forfeit right now?"

"N-n-n-n-no way! I gotta... impress Maron!" Krillin said before Raditz his tail around his neck but didn't squeeze hard as Krillin struggled to get free.

"Don't worry, my earth friend, I'm sure your girlfriend likes you for who you are. And don't worry about the money, we Saiyans rarely use the money Bulma gave us anyway. We'll give it to you and your girlfriend and Chi Chi as long as you split it equally among yourselves." Raditz said with a smirk before he threw Krillin into the sea, winning the match.

Krillin flew out of the water and bowed his head in disappointment before he looked at Maron and flew to her. "I'm sorry Maron, I really wanted to impress you by winning 1st place."

Maron put a finger on his lips and smiled. "It's alright sweetheart, you don't have to impress me, I like you just the way you are. In fact, I'm so impressed you beat all those other fighters that I feel like giving you a nice reward." She said seductively, making Krillin s bit nervous before he smiled. "Hehehehe. What are you waiting for, handsome? Fly me home, and I'll show you how much I want you." She said before Krillin picked her up and flew home with her at top speed, making the others laugh at this.

Then as Gine was heading to the next part of the tournament, she suddenly got blindsided and thrown back to her ring before she got back up and saw a green colored man with orange hair who went by the name, Kogu. "Hey, I don't know where you get off blindsiding me like that, but I have a very short temper when it comes to people who dishonorably blindside opponents and think they can get away with it!" She angrily before wrapping her tail around her waist.

"Then come and get me, little girl." Kogu said with a smirk.

As Gine charged in on him, Kogu was able to deflect most of her punches and kicks, surprising her and the audience. 18 was getting suspicious that that green man wasn't an ordinary fighter, making the other Saiyans get suspicious as well. Then he fired a strong Ki blast at the Saiyan girl, who dogged it just in time. As Kogu chuckled, Gine started to get angry as that Ki blast was powerful enough to kill her. "Hey! What's the big idea!? This is still a tournament! No killing allowed!" But her warning fell on deaf ears, as Kogu attacked her mercilessly, delivering several punches and kicks, but Gine was able to deflect them and delivered some blows of her own on him. Then as she was about to deliver a strong punch, Kogu grabbed her and threw her away as if she was nothing. Gine quickly gots up, keeping in her fighting stance. "What the hell are you?"

Kogu delivered some more punches before he blocked Gine's kick with his sword, while he evilly smirked. "Someone not to be messed with, little girl." He answered before he uncased his sword and tried to deliver a fatal blow, but Gine avoided it just in time, but lost a few hairs because of it. Kogu kept attacking her with his sword as Gine tried all she could to avoid the blade.

Chi-Chi was getting scared for her niece. "Aaah! Careful Gine!" But unintentionally, she grabbed Yamcha's hand tightly, surprising him.

The referee yelled at Kogu that weapons were not allowed at the tournament. "HEY! NO WEAPONS ALLOWED! YOU'RE DISQUALIFIED!"

But Kogu just fired a Ki blast at him, killing him, shocking everyone as Kogu smiled evilly. "No one is going to stop me from having some fun, not even such ridiculous rules!" He said before he then charged again at Gine.

 **Meanwhile at a distance**

Another green man named Bido became angry at Kogu for blowing their cover. "What the hell is he doing?! He's ruining the element of surprise!"

A green woman named Zangya just smirked as she had expected this from Kogu, for she had put his name to be taken for the round with one of the Saiyans, to be eliminated at her master, Bojack's request. "He's getting what he deserved. Kogu wasn't always in for taking orders from Lord Bojack."

This surprised Bido and Bujin that their leader requested to get rid of Kogu, but knew that he would be taken care off someday. So all they did was just wait and watch their former comrade to get slaughtered by the teenage Saiyan girl.

 **Meanwhile back at the tournament**

Fasha wanted to go in and help Gine, but Kakarot stopped her. "No! This is Gine's fight."

Raditz protested against this. "What!? Kakarot, that heartless piece of shit is going kill Gine! We have to help her!"

"We don't have to, Raditz. Look." Kakarot said as he pointed to Gine, who became furious at Kogu for killing the referee without regret and transformed into her Super Saiyan form.

Kogu was shocked at the amount of power from Gine, but attacked her with his sword anyway. As he was about to cut off her head, Gine blocked his sword attack... with just her left index and middle fingers! Kogu could not believe that she could have blocked his sword with just her fingers as he struggled to get his sword free.

Gine looked at him with a cold look. "You killed that referee without mercy. And the only way to justify his death... is to kill you." She said as she charged with her free hand Piccolo's signature attack. Kogu had no time to react as Gine charged the Special Beam Cannon in less than 1 second. "SPECIAL BEAM CANNON!" She yelled before the beam pierced right through Kogu, creating a giant hole in his chest before he fell on the floor dead.

Gine sighed deeply as she changed back to her normal form before all the audience cheered for Gine, who made that murderer pay for what he had done. Despite the fact that Gine killed Kogu, it was self defence, as Kogu used a killing weapon and killed the referee without remorse.

18 and the others were happy that Gine had beaten Kogu. Chi-Chi felt relieved as Gine had survived this match, but then she realized that she held Yamcha's hand the entire time, both looking at each other and blushing. Chi-Chi let go of his hand, apologizing "Ehh... sorry about that."

Yamcha just smiled. "No, no, it's fine. It can happen." Both looked the other way for a moment, but then Yamcha put his arm around Chi-Chi, surprising her a little. But as they looked into each other's eyes, both smiled and blushed as Chi-Chi moved closer to Yamcha and now sat close to each other the entire time. Puar saw what they were doing and smiled at what she saw. "Awww. Yamcha and Chi-Chi are so nice together."

 **Meanwhile with Bojack and his minions**

Bojack watched the whole fight from a distance with an evil smile. "You were always a fool Kogu. And for continuing to disobey me, you will have no place in my empire, once I have conquered the universe."

 **Back at the tournament**

Gine was congratulated by her friends. But she and her family felt that something wasn't right, and all of them shared their concern. "Guys. I feel something isn't right here.

We all feel it." Kakarot said.

"What's wrong, Kakarot?" Yamcha asked.

18 then stepped in as she felt that something wasn't right too. "We all think that this Kogu wasn't working alone, and that there is something bigger going on here."

All the Saiyans nodded before Gine then said "Whatever it might be, we'd better stick together when we fight in the Final round." Everyone agreed to that before they headed their own ways, with Kakarot and Fasha joined by their rivals.

They were contacted by King Kai. _"Kakarot! Can you and Fasha hear me?"_

Fasha answered for herself, her husband and fellow Saiyans. "We hear you King Kai. What is it?"

The fat incompetent Kai answered. _"The Earth is once again in grave danger."_

Kakarot asked, as his wife and their rivals and were surprised to hear another threat had arrived on Earth."From what?"

King Kai corrected him. _"You mean from who...Bojack."_

Fasha would ask confused as Vegeta and Piccolo glanced at each other, showing they weren't familiar with that name. "Bojack? Who the hell is Bojack?"

Her once mentor answered while explaining Bojack's origins. _"A dark demon and space pirate of the worst kind: sadistic, twisted, fueled with sheer malice and rage. A long time ago, he and his crew had left numerous planets in the South Galaxy in ruins and to the brink of death: looting the planets they attacked of their riches and leaving millions of innocent lives dead at their feet."_

Kakarot stated while scoffing. "Great...another homicidal asshole like Frieza, his family and the other bastards we defeated."

King Kai continued. _"The other Kai's and I defeated Bojack in battle ourselves and we successfully sealed him and his crew away in a star they could never escape from."_

Fasha asked. "He and his crew are trapped in a star?"

Their once mentor coldly stated. _"They're not anymore Fasha...since you and your idiot husband destroyed my planet during your battle with Cell! Once the seal was broken, Bojack and his crew of bloodthirsty mercenaries decided to make Earth their first planet to target...and they murdered the real combatants that Gine and the others were supposed to fight."_

Both Kakarot and Fasha glared angrily at their former mentor for insulting them and blaming them for freeing Bojack and his crew, as well with Vegeta and Piccolo, who defended their rivals. "Teleporting Cell to your planet was the only safe place both Kakarot and Fasha could think of in order to prevent that freak Android from destroying the Earth.

"And besides, 'Your Highness'...if you had actually done your job like you should have, instead of sleeping on your ass, you would've noticed that Cell was inflating himself in order to self-destruct!" Piccolo told the incompetent Kai.

That had shut King Kai up, as he knew that the two princes had a point, teleporting Cell to his planet was indeed the best move both Kakarot and Fasha could make at the time, especially to prevent the Super Android from self-destructing and taking the entire Earth with him. _"I guess you 2 have a point."_

 **Meanwhile**

After qualifying for the finals, Raditz, Trunks and Kamiccolo entered special racer pods to take them to four special 'Combat Zones': a desert, a volcanic area and an ancient castle to face Hercule's prized pupils, calling themselves 'Intergalactic Fighters' before facing the champ himself. Once they entered the pods, they Saiyans had arrived at their assigned combat zones, where they were blindsided like Gine was, by Zangya, Budin and Bido!

 **In the desert arena**

Raditz just stood where he was, keeping an eye out for anything suspicious... until he sensed someone right below him and quickly counterattacked after the 1 named Bido popped out of the sand and tried to attack the Saiyan by roundhouse kicking him in the face, sending him back before he righted himself. "So, you got the same skills as that little girl who killed that disgrace Kogu. Good. That means you'll at least provide me with a little entertainment."

"And I'm guessing that you were in league with that other green man who tried to kill my niece. Let me tell you something: no one in the universe tries to hurt or kill my family and lives. No 1!" Raditz said with anger as he wrapped his tail around his waist and began the battle.

 **Meanwhile with Kamiccolo**

The future Namekian warrior was a bit annoyed at having to use a race car to get to the next stage of the tournament because he felt like it was a waste of time. He suddenly landed into his arena, which was a volcanic area. "Well, this is the worst place for a tournament round. I thought I came for a right, but instead I get a freak show." He said with annoyance before he noticed his opponent, which was Zangya. "From the green skin and orange hair, you're in league with the one who tried to kill my friend, right? That makes you an enemy, and I don't have mercy or forgiveness for people or aliens like you." Kamiccolo said with a similar face of his father before getting into his battle stance.

"Funny. Because from the way you look, you're an alien yourself. But it doesn't matter, because master Bojack is going to rule the universe, but you and the others won't be alive to see it." Zangya said with an evil smile before the battle began. The Namekian warrior was doing well against the female alien, matching blow for blow against Zangya, surprising the woman as she didn't think that the Namekian could be this strong.

 **Meanwhile with Trunks and Gine**

The 2 Saiyans had just reached their arena, which was a castle area and quickly saw Budin, who quickly attacked them by deflecting a blast from him before they began defending themselves from his powerful psychic abilities. Fortunately, the future Gine had taught Trunks to defend against beings with psychic powers, training that Kamiccolo didn't need due to having knowledge of his father's defense techniques. "Okay, you've got our attention." Trunks said.

"I'm guessing that you're a friend of the fighter that killed that referee and tried to kill me, right? Well, we're about to send you to join him in hell." Gine added as she got into battle stance.

 **Meanwhile**

Mr. Cash and his family were shocked as they didn't recognize the blue skinned aliens. "What is the meaning of this?!"

Hercule replied as he didn't recognize the mysterious attackers either. "Hey wait a second, those aren't the Intergalactic Fighters! The 'aliens' that were supposed to face the remaining contestants are my four prized students!"

The spokesperson working for Mr. Cash asked. "But Mr. Satan, if those aren't the Intergalactic Fighters...who are they then?"

"I... don't know, but it seems like those warriors are holding their own against those killers." Hercule said with concern for the Saiyans.

 **Meanwhile**

The fights between the Saiyans and the Bojack's minions were still going on, with the Saiyans gaining the upper hand while the fights moved to the same location in the castle area where the pirates stopped the fighting when they sensed their master close by and landed. "Why the sudden stop, pirates? We were just getting started."

Kamiccolo said before Kakarot, Fasha and the warrior princes quickly landed beside their comrades.

"So, the gang is all here. Very good, it's been a long time since I've snapped someone's neck." The voice of Bojack said as he came out of the darkness.

"So I'm assuming you're the 1 named Bojack, right? Your dead minion blindsided and tried to kill my daughter. I don't take kindly to people who hurt my pride and joy." Fasha said with anger as her tail moved around to show her anger.

"Where's 18?" Raditz asked, wondering where his mate was.

"She's with Bulma and the others. Said that in case Bojack and his friends here got past us, she, Yamcha and Tien would try to stop them." Kakarot answered for his brother, knowing 18 could not fight in her condition.

"Kogu was a disobeying piece of trash that master Bojack decided to throw away. And now Earth belongs to him. You all would be wise to kneel before him now." Budin said as he and the others bowed before their master.

"And I'm guessing it was your minions who killed the intended intergalactic fighters. Too bad your disgrace of a minion blew your intended cover, Bojack. Because like him, you will fall before the might of the Saiyans!" Vegeta said with Saiyan pride.

Despite your obvious talents, Saiyans, you can't beat master Bojack. He has no equal." Bido said with overconfidence.

"The universe is littered with the bones of those who dared to think otherwise." Zangya added.

"But, I should be thankful to the 2 of you, Kakarot and Fasha. If you hadn't destroyed King Kai's planet, we'd have never been freed. Though I have no intention of letting you all live, I'll thank you by granting you a quick death!" Bojack said with an evil smile, wanting to thank the Saiyans by giving them quick deaths.

The only ones who are dying today is you and your friends, Bojack!" Kakarot vowed before they all transformed into their Super Saiyan and Namekian forms and engaged Bojack and his minions in battle, with Gine, Trunks fighting Budin, Raditz continuing his fight with Bido, Kamiccolo continuing his fight with Zangya and the Saiyan lovers and the warrior princes fighting Bojack himself.

The Saiyans were doing quite well, fighting evenly matched with Bojack and his minions, with Kamiccolo using his energy sword against Zangya. "An energy blade, very impressive." Zangya said with a smirk.

"Let's see how you like it when it slashes off your head, woman!" Kamiccolo said with anger as he tried to slice through the woman but she avoided every slash.

Raditz, on the other hand, was completely dominating the fight with Bido, counter attacking the green skinned pirate until he landed an overhead smash that sent him to the ground. "Don't bother getting up, because you're dead either way now." Raditz said with a smirk before he disintegrated Bido with a Super Double Sunday.

Gine and Trunks were doing well against Budin, defending themselves against his psychic abilities as he tried to punch and kick the Saiyans but they blocked every blow while working together as a team until they vaporized him with a combined Galick Gun.

Bojack saw this and smiled evilly. "Impressive. You Saiyans are truly skilled warriors. Before blocking an elbow and a punch from the Saiyan lovers and sent them flying back before transforming into his full power form. "Too bad we're not on the same side!"

After Bojack had transformed, the Saiyans were having a very hard time trying to get the upper hand on him. Fasha rushed to him and punched him a few times before he kneed her in the midsection. Kakarot then helped his mate by swapkicking Bojack into a building, but Bojack wasn't hurt and teleported above Kakarot and fired an energy ball at him, which he deflected before he spotted Bojack behind him as the evil pirate fired another energy ball that sent Kakarot into a wall. Bojack tried to attack again but Trunks and Raditz teleported in front of him.

"Bojack, you will not take this planet." Trunks vowed before firing a barrage of energy blasts at Bojack, making him use a barrier to protect himself. When Trunks stopped firing, Raditz got behind him as he let his barrier down and used the opportunity to blast him in the back with a Weekend attack. But Bojack quickly deflected it before landed several hard blows on him, ending with a kick to the ribs and sending the long haired Saiyan to the ground.

That was when the warrior princes made their appearance by team kicking Bojack to the ground before Piccolo took off his cape and turban and Vegeta wrapped his tail around his waist. "Looks like we get a good fight after all, brother." Piccolo said with a smirk.

"Of course, and it looks like we run into the 1 that incompetent Kai could not kill. How unfortunate for you, Bojack. No 1 comes to our home and attacks our fellow Saiyans while we're breathing!" Vegeta said with anger at Bojack.

The warrior princes then engaged Bojack and despite putting up a decent fight against him working together, he was starting to overwhelm them. Trunks and Kamiccolo saw this and rushed to help their fathers but we're quickly dealt with by the space tyrant with Zangya's help. After that, he was punched hard by Gine, who had had enough of this. "I've had enough of you and your minions, Bojack. We Saiyans have dealt with similar monsters like you before, and they all died by our hands. As will you!" She said with anger as she transformed into her Super Saiyan 2 form, with Raditz and the warrior princes doing the same. Kakarot and Fasha saw the transformation and then channeled all their rage and power into transforming. In a matter of minutes, the Saiyan lovers were fully transformed into Super Saiyan 2.

Zangya, having felt their immense power, became scared as she backed away from the Saiyans in fear. But unfortunately for her, Bojack teleported behind her and pushed her forward, making her scream before he fired an energy blast right through the woman, killing her while hoping the Saiyans would fall for it, which they didn't as they jumped over the blast before it exploded on a wall.

"Using your own ally as a shield? That's low, even for you, Bojack!" Gine said with anger before she quickly rushed to Bojack and punched right through his chest, hurting him greatly before the young Saiyan girl pushed him back.

Bojack looked at the young Saiyan girl before preparing his ultimate technique. "Any last words before you Saiyans die?!"

"Actually Bojack, 3 words come to mind." Kakarot said before he and his fellow Saiyans prepared their signature techniques. "GO TO HELL!" They all yelled before firing their blasts as Bojack put his full power in his, but unfortunately for him, it wasn't enough as the Saiyans' techniques overwhelmed Bojack before he was vaporized completely, ending him forever!

Gine looked at her parents and saw that their Super Saiyan 2 forms were finally unlocked so last. "Mom. Dad, you finally did it!" She said happily.

"Thank you, sweetie. Because we saw your Super Saiyan 2 form again, we finally understood what to do to unlock it. Now we can master it." Fasha said as they all turned back to normal.

"And then... we'll find a level beyond even Super Saiyan 2." Kakarot added with a smile, making the rest of the Saiyans nod before they all headed back to the tournament, with Vegeta and Piccolo giving their sons each a Senzu Bean. After getting back to the others, the Saiyans all went home due to being exhausted from their battle and Hercule cancelled the rest of the tournament due to recent events. But Yamcha, being close to Chi Chi the entire time, asked her if she'd like to go out with him on a date, which she eagerly accepted.

 **A few nights later**

Yamcha was preparing himself in his villa for his date with Chi-Chi. He already knew what to wear, as he had been on dozens of dates ever since he became a baseball star for his team, the Taitans. Yamcha went out on other dates with hot female celebrities, but those relationships never lasted long as those women were only interested in his career. But this one with Chi-Chi felt differently to Yamcha. This time, he was going out with someone that he really liked and was ready to give her the time of her life.

After Yamcha put on his suit, he didn't know which tie would fit with it. So he asked Puar which one was better. "What do you think, Puar? Red, or Blue?"

The shapeshifting cat thought for a moment to see which tie would fit, but after a while she shook her head. "I don't think any of them fit, Yamcha. Oh wait! I know which tie would work." Puar said, excited as she flew into Yamcha's closet and tossed out several clothes to look for it. "Where is it? It was supposed to be in here somewhere... Aha! Here it is!" Puar took out a different tie that was inside a small box and showed it to Yamcha. It was dark blue with small deep red flowers on it. "This would fit you perfectly!"

Yamcha took the tie as he said. "Wow. I haven't seen this one in years."

The shapeshifting cat shrugged while she smiled. "Well it's a special date, Yamcha. So a special tie would fit right."

Yamcha smiled as he stroked his friend's little head. "Thanks Puar."

 **Meanwhile, at the Ox-king's home**

Chi-Chi was tossing around hundreds of her dresses, as she couldn't pick the right dress for her date. She tried many but none of them were perfect, getting her really frustrated. "Aargh! I have hundreds of dresses, and none are good for my date!" She said as she took out a wine red dress. "No!" She tossed it out and took a sea blue one. "No!"

Then there was a knock on the door. It was her father, the Ox-king. "Chi-Chi? Are you okay in there?" Chi-Chi put on a morning coat and opened her bedroom door. The Ox-king asked again "You okay? I heard some commotion coming from your room."

Sadly, Chi-Chi shook her head. "No, daddy. I can't find a perfect dress for my date! I have hundreds of dresses, but... none of them are perfect! Oh, daddy what am I gonna do?" Chi-Chi said sadly as she sat on her bed, where all her hundreds of dresses lied, being frustrated and sad at the same time.

It made the Ox-king feel sorry for his daughter. He thought of how he could help. After a few minutes of thinking, he got an idea. "Hey, wait a minute! I think I have something that would help. Wait here!" The Ox-king said before he left the room and came after a few minutes back with a blue-white dress in his hands. "I thought that... maybe you could try this one." The Ox-king said as he gave the dress to Chi-Chi. She went to her bathroom and changed into it as the Ox-king prayed that his daughter would like it.

As Chi-Chi came out of the bedroom, wearing the dress, she smiled at her father and said softly. "Yes... this is the perfect one." As the Ox-king saw how great it looked on Chi-Chi, he started to cry a bit. Chi-Chi asked her father. "What is it, daddy?"

As he sobbed a bit, he explained. "I'm sorry, Chi-Chi... but, that dress... belonged to your mother. And now that i'm seeing you wearing it... it reminds me of her... so much."

Chi-chi rubbed her father's cheek. "Aww, daddy... So this dress belonged to mom?"

He nodded "Yes... I kept it all this while. Because... this was her favorite dress."

Chi-Chi hugged her father and said. "Thank you, daddy."

Not long after, Chi-Chi was picked up by Yamcha in his new hover car. Yamcha really liked Chi-Chi's dress and Chi-Chi liked Yamcha's tie, but liked to be together far more than that. Yamcha took Chi-chi to the theater, where a romantic-drama play was to be held, about a young girl falling in love with a guy from a rival tribe, creating tensions between the two tribes.

Chi-Chi looked surprised at where Yamcha took her. "A theater? Wow, I never went to a theater before."

"I'd hoped you would like it." Yamcha said as he took her arm and both went in. Yamcha had never been to a play himself before, but did it on the advice of Bulma.

They got into the VIP section, where they had the best view over the stage. As the play progressed, Chi-Chi loved the play so far. Yamcha liked it too for some reason, even though the lines the actors said were a bit hard to understand. But as the play came to the part where the man and women from the rival tribes were separated by force, Yamcha started to get emotional. In the end, the man and women ran away, leaving their hatred families behind and got married, starting their own family, far away from the rivalry between the tribes. Chi-Chi wiped a few tears away as she really liked the play, but Yamcha cried a lot at how beautiful this play was. Chi-Chi noticed it and giggled as she had never seen Yamcha so emotional before, and thought it looked cute.

When they both exited the theater, they walked hand in hand to the luxurious restaurant that Yamcha had arranged a reservation for them. There they got one of the best tables and enjoyed the food, but enjoyed each other's company more.

As they were talking about a lot of things, their romantic moment was disturbed when one young women recognized Yamcha and went straight to him. "Oh my gosh! You are Yamcha the star player of the Taitans!"

Yamcha nodded awkwardly as he scratched his head. "Hehehe, yeah that's me."

"OMG! Can I get your autograph!"

"Ehh, sure." He said before he took out a pen and wrote his autograph on the paper that the young women gave.

A few more women heard that Yamcha was in the restaurant and all wanted an autograph, too. "Is that Yamcha!?"

"It is him!"

"Oh my god, he's so handsome in real life!"

"Please can I get an autograph too!"

"ME TOO!"

Before they knew it, they were surrounded by dozens of young women. Yamcha was getting nervous because of all the attention and just wanted to have a quiet time with Chi-Chi.

Chi-Chi on the other hand was getting annoyed at all the girls wanting to take her man away. Yamcha noticed it and took her hand as they both stood up "Let's get out of here, before every girl in the city wants an autograph!"

Chi-Chi nodded and they both ran to the exit as Yamcha quickly gave the waiter a lot of cash for the food. "Here you go, keep the change!"

As they ran out of the restaurant, they were chased by all the women. "There he goes! AAAAAAAAAH!"

Yamcha was now chased by over a hundred girls though the streets.

Yamcha and Chi-Chi then took a different turn and hid in an alley, waiting for the girls to pass. Yamcha sighed in relief when they did. "Phew! That was a close one." But then he apologized to Chi-chi about what happened. "I'm so sorry about that, Chi-Chi. This was not as I had planned. Since I'm a star player, every girl wants to be around me. I hope this didn't ruin our date."

Chi-chi held his hand and said softly. "Well, it's not over yet."

Yamcha smiled at that before he got an idea and held Chi-Chi in his arms like a bride and flew with her. He had taken her to the top of the highest building of the city. There they got the best view over the city, as the sun went down in the distance as both sat close to each other, holding each other's hands. Chi-Chi then remembered when she fought with Fasha years ago over Kakarot and lost, Fasha told her that someday Chi-Chi will find the right guy. And she was right, Chi-Chi had finally found her man. They looked into each other's eyes and moved their faces closer... until they kissed.

 **Awhile later**

Yamcha took Chi-Chi to his villa and she was amazed at how big Yamcha's villa was. "So... how many bedrooms do you have in here?"

Yamcha shrugged as he opened the front door. "About twenty bedrooms."

"Twenty!?" She asked with amazement.

"Yep. Well, I don't really use half of them. Two of them are mine and Puar's, while I leave the other eight for if I have some guests or friends to stay over."

"Oh, I see." Chi-Chi said as she understood.

As Yamcha opened the door, he was greeted by one of robotic maids. "Welcome back, Mr. Yamcha." He nodded as he gave his coat to her. The maid then asked Chi-Chi for her coat. "Please, let me take your coat, miss."

Chi-Chi gave her coat to the maid. She was used to having a maid around, since her father had several in his palace that he'd built years ago. Yamcha then showed Chi-Chi the living room, which was large and on the walls had several trophies and medals from Yamcha's baseball career, even a bet that Yamcha used to smash the home run that delivered his team the world championship.

Chi Chi then went around the villa and saw that it had 4 bathrooms, 1 of which was a master bathroom and a big kitchen with a dishwasher. Chi Chi was amazed at the house and thought this was fitting for a great baseball player like Yamcha. After the tour was over, Yamcha and Chi Chi went to the living room.

Puar was sitting on the couch, reading a book as she saw Yamcha and Chi-Chi. She floated and friendly greeted Chi-Chi. "Chi-Chi! How good to see you!"

Chi-Chi rubbed her head gently. "It's good to see you again too, Puar."

"So, did you both enjoy your date?" Puar asked, wondering if her friends enjoyed themselves.

Chi-Chi giggled. "Well, besides the fact that me and Yamcha were chased by a bunch of fans, we really had a great time, especially the theater play. Right, Yamcha?" She asked with a smirk as he had been crying during the play.

Nervously he nodded. "Yeah... the theater play was great, hahahaha!"

Puar nodded as she was happy to hear that they enjoyed their date. She chuckled as the shapeshifting cat imagining being chased by so many women. Then Chi-Chi told. "So after watching the sun going down, Yamcha offered me to see how you are living. So that's why I'm here now."

Puar already had an idea where this was going, so she gave a fake yawn and said. "I'm going to bed. Enjoy yourselves." And left to her room, but peeked from a corner to watch Yamcha and Chi-Chi for a moment.

Yamcha wondered why Puar was so tired all of the sudden. "That's odd, she's normally never tired around this time."

Chi-Chi thought it was weird too, but saw that now they had some more privacy. So she asked with a smile. "So... are you gonna offer your date a drink?" Yamcha liked that idea of breaking the ice. So he pressed a button and from his minibar came out a bottle of champagne and two glasses. Yamcha poured the champagne in the two bottles and gave one to Chi-Chi, who sat on the couch. "Thanks." She said as she took a sip. Yamcha sat next to her and moved a bit closer, with his arm around her neck.

After some minutes of drinking champagne and a bit of kissing, Chi-Chi wanted to ask Yamcha something that she's been wondering about him for a while. "Yamcha?"

"Yes, Chi-Chi?"

"Uhm... I know that you have been dating a lot of women for the past few years, but I'm a bit surprised that you haven't settled down with any of them yet. I mean, I have met a few of them before and they seemed very nice, so... what happened?" Yamcha seemed to have it difficult to answer. Chi-Chi felt she shouldn't have brought that up "I-I'm sorry, I shouldn't have brought that up."

"No, no, no it's fine, Chi-Chi. It's just that... nobody had ever asked me that before, not even Puar."

He took a sigh as he put his glass down on the small table and told her. "I... did have a lot of fun with a few of them. Sure, they were nice and beautiful, but that was back then when I was just fooling around... and then before you know it, you realize that they only want you for your money or status as being a girlfriend to a baseball star. So yeah, I was kinda... blinded by my arrogance and desires." Yamcha started to get sad as he sat on the couch and told further. "And then... after... my last relationship, a few years back... I felt lonely... deep inside. It finally got to me. I never wanted this, like to always go from one woman to another... I finally realized that I want to settle down, start a family together with someone that doesn't want my money or my status... I want to spend my life with someone who loves... me... just me and nothing more."

Chi-Chi was very touched by that. She never knew how lonely Yamcha had felt all those years. She put her arms around his neck and said softly. "Listen to me, Yamcha. I don't care how wealthy or famous you are, I like you for who you are."

"Really?" Yamcha asked as Chi-Chi nodded.

"When I had a... crush on Kakarot, I didn't really understand yet what true love meant. But after you saved me from Slug's minions and held me in your arms, I felt something I never... felt before when I looked in your eyes. I finally understood what love meant... I love you, Yamcha." Yamcha felt inside more happy than ever before. For the first time in his life, someone said that she loves him. He held her cheeks and said softly. "I love you too, Chi-Chi." And then he kissed her, which she gladly returned.

Puar was still peeking from a corner and heard the whole thing. She was really happy for Yamcha that someone has admitted her true feelings to him. Some tears came from her eyes. "Oh, Yamcha. I'm so happy for you." Then as she saw how much more passionate their kissing went, Puar left to her room to give the two new lovers some privacy.

As Yamcha and Chi-Chi kissed on the couch, Chi-Chi started to moan as Yamcha kissed her on the neck and slowly rubbed her right breast. "Hmmm... awwww... Oh, Yamcha."

Then as Yamcha went back to her lips, he accidentally pressed another button, turning on the lights in the back yard that had a big pool. Chi-Chi broke the kiss as she saw Yamcha's big pool in his backyard. "Oh, nice pool you got there."

"Yeah, I ehh… don't use it much other than for exercise or... baseball parties that I give sometimes." He nervously said.

Chi-Chi then gave him a seducing smile as she stood up from the couch and walked through the door to the backyard. Yamcha's eyes went wide as Chi-Chi took off her dress, revealing that she wasn't wearing a bra or panties before she jumped in the pool, letting her long hair loose in waves. He couldn't resist what she had in mind, so he took off his clothes and took the bottle of champagne with him.

As he walked out, now naked with the bottle of champagne in his hands, Chi-Chi signaled him with her finger to come into the water too. He smirked as he stepped in and took a big sip from the champagne bottle. Chi-Chi took the bottle and took a huge sip too, then she poured it over her head and body before throwing the bottle away and lying down seductively. "Well, what are you wanting for, stud? Come and fucking get me." She said seductively before Yamcha then licked and sucked the champagne from her breasts. "Aaaahh... Yes. Suck 'em, baby!" Chi-Chi moaned before all the alcohol was sucked off her breasts and she jumped with him inside the water before they resurfaced, kissing lustfully.

When their tongues danced like a tango in their mouths, Yamcha lowered one of his hands to her pussy and Chi-Chi lowered hers to Yamcha's hard cock before both rubbed and stroked each other, turning each other on even more. "Aaahh! Yamcha, yes... yes right there! Oh fuck, yes." Chi-Chi moaned in pleasure before she broke the kiss and went down into the water, giving Yamcha a blowjob. She sucked him for over a minute until she resurfaced and both continued their kissing in the pool.

Then Yamcha put her on the side of the pool. While she sat, Yamcha started licking her pussy. This made Chi-Chi even more turned on. "Oh God, yes! Fuck me, yes! Fuck me!" Yamcha then found her G-spot and licked it while he fingered her. And after a minute, Chi-Chi felt her climax coming. "Yamcha! Yamcha! I'm gonna cum! Yes! Yes! YEEEEEEEEEES!" She yelled/moaned as she squirted her juices out in Yamcha's mouth, which he drank every drop of

Chi-Chi panted as she recovered from the amazing pleasure before Yamcha went out of the pool and lied next to her. They softly kissed as Chi-Chi said. "Wow. That was... amazing."

Yamcha smiled at her and kissed her a few more times until he lifted her like a bride and took her inside to his bedroom.

After taking her up the stairs and entering his big room, Yamcha dropped Chi-Chi on his king size bed. He then climbed on top of her and the two started to make out like there's no tomorrow. Both moaned as how passionate their kiss was and how they touched and rubbed each other, on every part of their bodies. "Hmmm... ahhh, Yamcha. Yes!"

"Hmmm, Chi-Chi. You're so wonderful." Yamcha said with a smile before he slowly positioned himself.

But as he wanted to thrust his penis inside Chi-Chi's pussy, she stopped him and pushed him back a bit. "Whoa whoa! Hold on, Yamcha..."

"What is it?" Yamcha asked Chi-Chi what the problem was.

"Do you... have some protection?"

"Ehh... sure. But, you don't want it without?" He asked her politely.

Chi-Chi shook her head as she explained. "No, I... I want to keep doing it safe... at least until I'm married. I hope you understand, Yamcha?"

Yamcha knew that she was serious about this, so he smiled and nodded as he took a condom from his bedside table and put it over his rock hard penis. He then went back on top of Chi-Chi, who spread her legs for him. But before he could start, she asked softly. "Will you please be gentle... I'm still a virgin."

Yamcha smiled as he nodded. "Of course."

As he slowly moved his dick inside her, Chi-Chi felt something weird, which became more painful. Tears were already starting to form as Yamcha reached her barrier. "W-w-wait, wait! This... this already hurts, Yamcha."

Yamcha wanted to stop, but his lust for Chi-Chi made him thrust deep inside her, breaking her virginity. "NNNAAAAAARGH!" Tears fell from her eyes because of the pain and her body was shaking.

Yamcha felt sorry for what he did. "Chi-Chi... I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to, I was just so- you were so beautiful and I-"

Chi-Chi shook her head as she wiped away her tears. "No, no, it's alright."

Yamcha nodded and moved a bit, but Chi-Chi still felt that it still hurt. "Aagh! Wait, stop! Just... wait a bit, till the pain is gone, please?"

Yamcha applied and nodded. "Okay."

Yamcha then passionately kissed Chi-Chi, which she returned. After a minute, Chi-Chi looked into his eyes and smiled as tears of joy came from her eyes. "I'm so happy, Yamcha. That I gave you my virginity to you... I want this, always, with you... and no one else."

Yamcha was touched by her kind words and gave her a soft kiss. "There is no other woman I would give this to, other than you, Chi-Chi."

Both kissed each other again, until Chi-Chi said after another minute. "It doesn't hurt anymore. You can move now." Yamcha nodded and moved his penis in and out slowly in her pussy. Chi-Chi did not feel any pain anymore, only pleasure. She moaned as she wanted more of this as Yamcha increased his speed. "Ah! Ah! Ah! Yes! Yes, Yamcha! Oh YES!"

"Chi-Chi! I... I love you...!"

"I love you too, now show me how much you love me, Yamcha! OH FUCK YEAH!" For 15 minutes they continued their passionate sex until they both felt their climax coming "Yamcha! I'm gonna cum!"

"Me too!" After a few seconds, both climaxed at the same time before they panted as this was so wonderful, and so special to both of them. While Yamcha took off his now filled condom, he was embraced from behind by Chi-Chi. She rubbed his chest as she wanted more pleasure. She kissed his neck and whispered while rubbing her breasts against his back. "That was amazing... I think... I want more of this... if you're still in the mood for it, baby." She said seductively.

Yamcha did not object to that as he turned and passionately kissed her. He then took another condom, wanting to take Chi-Chi doggy-style. But then he saw that the condom had broken, so he had to put on a new 1 before he positioned himself at her pussy again. "Ready baby?"

"One more thing, Yamcha: grab my hair and hold it tight as you thrust into my wet pussy! Fuck me, Yamcha! Fuck me!" Chi Chi yelled in lust before Yamcha did what she wanted and entered her pussy from behind, going slow at 1st until he increased his speed. Now Chi-Chi was feeling even greater pleasure than before. "Oh shit, yeah! Fuck! Oh fuck yeah, baby!" They continued like this for some time, until they both climaxed again.

After they rested, Chi Chi pushed Yamcha on his back and took his cock into her mouth, starting with the head while using her tongue to arouse her lover more."Oh fuck, Chi Chi, I never thought you could be this sexy and lustful. Oh yes."

Chi Chi took him out of her mouth for a moment. "Ever gotten a blowjob before, Yamcha?"

"Honestly no. My girlfriends never went that far with me. They only wanted me inside them after I gave them a little foreplay. You're the 1st one who's ever given me this pleasure. But still, I never imagined you could be this kinky." Yamcha answered.

"Guess I'm as innocent as I look, am I, baby? I've had years of sexual energy pent up in me, and now I found the perfect man to help me release it. And don't you worry, I'm about to give you a blowjob you'll never forget." She said before she took him back into her mouth, sucking on it as hard as she could while occasionally moving her long hair out of her way as Yamcha held her head in place. Chi Chi kept pleasuring him untill he climaxed in her mouth as she swallowed all his seed.

After some minutes of rest, Chi-Chi put on Yamcha another condom and climbed on top of him as she put his penis in her still wet pussy and began to ride him as Yamcha put her hands on her hips to guide her. "Oh yes! Shit! Oh fuck yeah, baby! I love getting fucked like this!" Chi Chi moaned as she rode her lover violently, never wanting to stop and only wanted to sink deeper onto Yamcha, her soaking wet pussy feeling the most amazing pleasure as the sound of skin hitting skin and their moans feeling up the room. After a few more minutes, the new lovers felt their final climax before they fell asleep into each other's arms.

 **The next morning**

Chi-Chi woke up naked in Yamcha's king size bed. The entire room was a bit messy after her passionate night with Yamcha. She also noticed a few used condoms on the floor and remembered that she told him that she wanted to do it safe, for now. But she felt so happy that she had made love with the guy she really liked. Maybe even more than Kakarot years ago. As she looked to the other side of the bed, she saw Yamcha still sleeping. Chi-Chi then slowly moved to him and kissed his cheek, making Yamcha's eyes open slowly. "Good morning." Chi-Chi said with a beautiful smile.

Yamcha smiled too and gave her a kiss before saying. "Good morning, babe."

Chi-Chi kinda liked how Yamcha called her babe. But still she wandered. "Babe? Does that mean... we are?"

Yamcha nodded, but wasn't sure. "Well, we slept together, so... but, if you want to be my girlfriend, then-"

Chi-Chi interrupted him as she kissed him with such passion and some tears coming from her eyes of happiness. "Yes. Yes, I do want that!"

Then as they kissed for a few more minutes, there was a knock on the door. "Come in!" Yamcha said. The door opened and Yamcha's robotic butler came in with a trolley, with a large breakfast. The robotic butler spoke in a British accent. "Your breakfast, Sir and Madam." He said as he put two large trays on the bed for both of them and then asked Chi-Chi. "Coffee or tea, madam?"

Chi-Chi answered kindly. "Tea, please." The butler nodded and poured one tea for Chi-Chi and coffee for Yamcha. The butler then bowed and left with the trolley out the room. Chi-chi and Yamcha enjoyed their breakfast for some time and spent the rest of the morning in the room, and even made love one more time, before Chi-Chi was picked up by some of her father's servants.

They shared one more passionate kiss before she went. Yamcha and Puar waved her goodbye. As they went back inside, the shapeshifting cat asked. "So? How did you enjoy your time together?"

Yamcha smiled and answered. "It was... the best, Puar."

That made her nod as she smiled, already feeling that they were really made for each other. _"Guess that means I can look forward to spending more time with Chi Chi more often and that Yamcha can finally have the girlfriend he's been looking for, and that they can both look forward to more nights together."_

 **There you go, my friends, the Bojack Unbound movie is complete. Next will be the chapter that will focus on Gine as she goes through a new chapter in her life that will also be the next chapter's title. Rate and review. See you soon, my friends.**


	38. Gine's high school Life

**Gine's High School Life**

It had been several months after the defeat of Bojack and things were going well for the Earth and the Saiyans. Kakarot and Fasha had been busy mastering their new Super Saiyan 2 forms and thanks to the improved Hyperbolic Time Chamber, they'd mastered it in just a day and the Saiyans had even been training to master the Kaio-Ken technique and merge it with both their Super Saiyan forms, inspired by future Kamiccolo, who'd went back to the future with future Trunks a few days after Bojack's defeat. It wasn't easy at 1st but they'd successfully completed mastery of the Kaio-Ken and were close to combining it with Super Saiyan and Super Saiyan 2. After that, they'd decided to relax for a few days.

Currently, Kakarot, Fasha and Raditz were busy making lunch and Gine was helping 18 to put all the things on the table. Since she was 4 months pregnant, 18 wanted to take things easy. But they were also putting extra plates on the table, because Chi-Chi was going to pay them a visit, together with her boyfriend. When Kakarot asked Chi-Chi the day before who her boyfriend was, all she answered was. "You'll see, tomorrow".

The 15 year old Saiyan girl wondered who this boyfriend of her aunt Chi-Chi could be _'Hmmm, maybe someone we haven't met yet? Or maybe'_ Then Gine remembered how Yamcha and Chi-Chi were close together after Bojack was defeated, and wondered if it was possible that he could be her new boyfriend. She could only guess.

When the food was prepared, the family heard the doorbell. Gine opened it, and was surprised that her suspicion was true! Chi-Chi and Yamcha, hand in hand. "Hi, Gine!" Chi-Chi said happily to her niece.

Then Gine asked. "Yamcha? Wait... so you are...?"

He nodded. "Yeah. I'm Chi-Chi's boyfriend. Surprise!"

Gine was first nonplussed, but then smiled wide and was happy for them. "Oh my gosh, I'm so happy for you two!"

After a delicious lunch, Chi-Chi asked 18. "So, how are you holding up with your growing belly, 18?"

18 smiled at her and said. "I'm doing alright, well... except that I'm more hungry than before. Trust me, Raditz even had to do some hunting during the night." Before she laughed a bit, thinking it would annoy her boyfriend.

Yamcha then asked Raditz. "Geez, sounds like a double job you got right there, Raditz."

But Raditz just shrugged. "Nah. I don't really mind, as long as my lady here is happy with what i'm doing for her." This really touched 18 and she gave her boyfriend a long tender kiss.

But then Chi-Chi asked. "When are guys finally gonna get married? Trust me, no child likes it that their parents are not even married!"

This made 18 and Raditz blush. But then the Saiyan/Android hybrid answered. "Actually, me and Raditz had already talked about it. But we want to wait until our little Saiyan is born."

Both Chi-Chi and Yamcha understood that. And as the hours went by, Gine was sparing with her uncle Raditz outside, while 18 was doing a more relaxed training. The rest of the group was inside, with Yamcha telling how his baseball career was going since he stopped fighting. Then Chi-Chi wanted to ask something important to Kakarot and Fasha "Kakarot? Fasha? There was also another reason why I came here with Yamcha. There is something important I wanted to discuss with you guys."

This caught both Saiyans' attention. "What do you want to talk about, Chi-Chi?" Kakarot asked.

"It's your daughter I wanted to talk about." Chi Chi answered.

"What about her?" Fasha asked.

Chi-Chi then said what was bothering her for some time. "Well you see, since Gine is 15, almost 16... don't you think it's time for her to finally go to school?" This surprised both Kakarot and Fasha a bit. They hadn't really thought about this, but didn't seem as necessary.

"Why do you think Gine should go to school, Chi-Chi? She's perfectly happy living how she is now." Fasha asked seriously, making Chi-Chi raise her hands.

"I'm not saying that she's unhappy here, I'm only asking this because I'm worried about her future. Cause... she was born here on earth, and don't you both think that she should at least adapt to earth culture? And besides, in a few years she will be all grown up and she's then going to move out, finding her own life. But, without an education, life would be hard for her. However, if she did have an education, then that's at least a guarantee that she can find a good job to make some money to sustain herself. I know that Gine is not my daughter and I know that the decision is up to you. But just think about this, and in the end if you do choose for her that she should go to school, then I'm sure you guys are gonna be proud of her."

Kakarot and Fasha had listened to every word Chi-Chi had said. But this was a hard decision to make for the two parents. After looking at each other, Kakarot and Fasha both felt that they couldn't make this decision alone. They needed to know if Gine wanted this as well. When Gine came back inside with Raditz and 18, Chi-Chi told her what she discussed with her parents. Gine hadn't really thought about taking an education. So Chi- Chi told her what the advantages are for having a degree, getting to know earth culture a bit better and maybe making more friends. This did interest Gine as she looked at her parents and wanted to know if they approved.

Kakarot and Fasha smiled, with Kakarot saying. "It's up to you, Gine. It's your decision."

Fasha nodded and said. "No matter what you choose, we support you."

Gine then thought for a moment. And then said to Chi-Chi. "You know what... I'd like to go to School!"

This made a smile grow on Chi-Chi, but then she took one of her capsules, opened it, showing tons of books! "Well if you want to get school, first you need to study hard to catch up to all the years you've missed. And you better study hard, for the acceptance exam is in one month." This made the Sayians eyes widen as to how much Gine had to read and study in one month. Gine blinked a few times, but then she was determent to get accepted into High School.

Over the past month, with a lot of help from Chi-Chi and 18, Gine was studying really hard for the acceptance exam for Orange Star High School. She was so into it that she barely had any time for training, this made Raditz disappointed for not sparing with his favorite niece, but he understood why she was so focused to get accepted.

Then Gine went to a building next to the school in Satan-City and was taking the acceptance exam. While there, she noticed that some kids who took the test, were talking behind her back about her tail, but being focused on the exam, Gine dismissed them.

Some weeks followed and Gine waited for word from Orange Star High School if she passed. Then mail was delivered at the Saiyans home. Gine took the letter and read... that she passed and was accepted to their school! Gine cheered as she did it as Kakarot and Fasha congratulated their daughter for doing the impossible within a month, and Chi-Chi was beyond happy after hearing the news after Gine had called her.

Eight weeks had passed since then, and the first school day came for Gine. She wore normal clothing, but had to cut a hole for her tail and she had a bag over her shoulder, with all her books and things she needed for school.

Kakarot and Fasha wished their daughter good luck on her new day at school. "Good luck sweetie." Fasha said as she hugged Gine.

Kakarot gave a thumbs up to her. "Have a great time, and do your best."

Gine gave a thumbs up back to her father. "I will dad."

Then Fasha gave one more bit of advice to Gine. "Now remember, like we told you before, don't use your powers while at school, under no circumstances."

That was going to be hard for Gine, but she nodded. "I promise." Then she gave her parents one last hug before she flew off to her school.

 **A few minutes later**

When Gine arrived at Orange Star High School in Satan-City, she became a bit nervous of being surrounded by people she'd never met, and being in a place she had never been before. But then she said to herself. "It's just a phase, Gine. Just like what aunt Chi-Chi told me; the first day at school is always a nervous one." Before she sighed deeply and went with full confidence inside the school. As she entered the school, some people were surprised to see a new girl around with a tail, as some girls were already gossiping about it.

When Gine's first class began, the teacher stood up to announce that they had a new student. "May I have your attention please? Now, before we begin, I want to welcome you all back at school. I'm sure you all have enjoyed your summer-break and have a lot to tell. Anyway, we also have a new student joining us today, so please say hello to... Gine. Would you please stand in front of the class and tell us more about yourself?"

Gine nodded and walked to the front of the class. As all the other students were just staring at her because she had a tail. Some even giggled after hearing some of the gossiping they heard. The teenaged Saiyan girl had already prepared herself for when she had to introduce herself to her class, but not telling them that she was a Saiyan and lived in the wilderness. She turned to face the other students and kindly introduced herself. "Hello. I'm Gine, I'm nearly 16 and I just moved here into town with my parents-"

That was when she was then interrupted by one of the girls, who said teasingly. "Let me guess, one of your parents comes from a zoo, right? Cause we can already see from what part of the family you come from." This caused some laughing in the class, hurting Gine already.

The teacher hushed them and said sarcastically. "Yes, very very funny miss Jenny." Before he then tried to change the subject and looked at Gine. "So, Gine, why don't you tell us about your hobbies."

Gine nodded and said. "Well, I like sports and-"

"Is tossing bananas to each other count as a sport where you come from?" A guy student asked, making the whole class burst in laughter.

Then in Gine's mind, as the laughter went on, she could hear the voice of Frieza, like his evil spirit was close to her saying. "What else would a monkey like you do for a hobby anyway!? HAHAHAHAHAHA!" That voice made Gine try really hard to not burst into tears, she had never felt so humiliated before in public.

The teacher then said serious to the rest of class. "All right, one more joke and you all get detention!" This made the class go silent before Gine just went back to her seat with her head looking down.

Gine tried to forget this humiliation and to pay attention to class. Surprisingly, she could answer a lot of questions that the teacher asked, making the popular kids jealous.

 **A few hours later**

During lunch, Gine sat alone on a table, being avoided by nearly everyone. She then took something from her bag, which was special blue pills that Bulma had made for her. Eating one together with her meal would already make her feel like she had eaten twenty plates of it, so her Saiyan appetite wouldn't draw any unwanted attention. Gine put one pill in what was some kind of pasta and mixed it with the tomato sauce. As she ate it, she felt already full after one plate. "Wow. Those pills that aunt Bulma made for me sure do the trick." She said to herself while smiling.

Then, as she was about to bring her plate back to the servers, she was tripped by one of the popular girls on purpose, making her fall on the floor with her head right on her plate. Before all the remaining food was now all over her face. The popular kids just laughed at her as 1 guy said. "Hahaha, don't be so sad, monkey-girl, I'm sure you're used to looking like that in the zoo! HAHAHAHAHA!"

After he said that, Gine heard Cooler's voice in her mind, as if his spirit was right next to her, alongside Frieza's. "That's all what you and your worthless kind deserve, monkey-girl, as you Saiyans are anything but civilized! BWAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Gine felt at that moment her anger rising and held her fists tightly. She wanted to knock some sense into these weak humans, but after remembering that she promised her parents not to use her powers, she calmed down and took her stuff off the floor and walked away, leaving the rest in their laughter.

After that, she ran to the nearest restroom to clean herself. As she looked to herself in the mirror, tears came from her eyes before she then looked at her tail. And for the first time in her life, she really felt like an outcast. But as she looked closely into the mirror for a few minutes, she saw Frieza and Cooler, like they were in front of her as both chuckled evilly, making Gine feel unimaginable anger and hatred at the 2 beings who still haunt her every thought and dreams, even in death

The reflection of Frieza then said. "Ahh... what's the matter, you worthless Saiyan monkey, feeling a bit sad? Hahaha. Do you really think that these humans are going to ever accept you for who you are?"

Then the reflection of Cooler spoke. "You heard what they said, and you know that they are right. All that you and the other Saiyans are, is nothing but a pack of brainless simion monkeys!"

"If these humans won't accept you, do you think the whole universe will ever accept you? No matter how hard you and your family fight for these people, they will always treat you like trash, as your kind was always treated by us and our father, monkey-girl. If you ask us, I made the right decision wiping out the rest of your worthless kind and destroying your planet! HAHAHAHAHA!" Frieza added as before he laughed evilly with great pleasure at Gine's torture.

"And because he did, no place in the entire universe will ever accept you, your family, the warrior princes and their worthless, and especially...your unborn cousin! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Cooler added before he laughed as well.

As both Frieza and Cooler laughed at her in the mirror. Gine's anger was so high that she destroyed the whole mirror with one punch! With tears flowing in her eyes, she told herself that she was not going to give up and left the restroom, sighing deeply before she went to her next class.

As the months went by, things did not improve for Gine at school. She hadn't made any friends as everyone was avoiding her, or she was constantly the victim of many pranks being performed on her by mostly the popular kids, or sometimes even by the regular students. Even being called primate names, only because she had a tail. And each time it happened, Gine only heard and saw Frieza and Cooler in her mind or in the other students places, taunting her and egging her to use her power to put them in their place, but Gine tried her hardest to restrain herself every time by remembering her promise and to prove the spirits of Frieza and Cooler wrong, and when she finished the day and went home, she steamed off her anger by training hard with either her parents or her uncle after finishing her homework.

But all these problems didn't stop Gine from keeping learning. She didn't want to disappoint anyone at home, or her aunts and uncles who had supported her so much. This determination had paid off well, as she always made good grades in all her classes, impressing a lot of her teachers.

Then on one evening... 18 had been helping Gine with a presentation for school. Then as the Saiyan-Android hybrid tried to take a book... her water broke! "G-Gine! My water just broke!"

This shocked Gine as she quickly called her uncle and her parents. "Mom! Dad! Uncle Raditz! 18 IS IN LABOR!"

All the other Sayians stopped what they were doing and rushed to help 18 get to the hospital quickly! Not long after, the whole Saiyan family was on their way with 18 to the hospital. "AAAAAH! Raditz, it HURTS!" 18 screamed to her boyfriend, who held her in his arms as he flew as fast as he could.

"We're almost there! Just keep breathing!" Raditz told his girlfriend gently as Gine, Kakarot and Fasha went with them, while taking some stuff for the delivery.

As Gine waited with her parents in the lobby, Raditz was in the delivery room holding 18's hand and gaving her support. "You can do it, 18!"

18 panted as she already started pushing while yelling in pain. "AAAAARGH!"

The nurse nodded as all was going well. "That's it, miss 18! I can see the head, now push!"

"AAAAARGH!" 18 yelled as Raditz tried not to vomit as he began to feel sick for witnessing the miracle of childbirth. The Saiyan warrior had seen many battles, but he was not prepared for something like this.

After a few more minutes, 18 gave her final push before the baby was finally out of her. "AAAAAAAAARGH!" 18 felt such a relief that all the pain was finally gone and heard a heavy baby cry.

Raditz did not feel sick anymore, now only felt pride for becoming a father. The nurse then said as she cleaned the baby and gave it to 18. "It's a boy."

18 cried out of happiness after seeing her newborn son. The baby had nearly the same identical hair that Raditz had, except it was half shorter and he had a tail like any other Saiyan, waving around. Both parents smiled at each other and gave each other a kiss before 18 asked. "What shall we name him?"

Raditz had already thought of a perfect Saiyan name if it was going to be a boy. "Well babe, I already thought of a perfect Saiyan name for our son: Onio."

18 blinked a few times at how weird it first sounded, but after some thinking, she actually liked the name. "Yeah... I like that name for our son. Onio."

Not long after, Raditz showed his newborn son to his brother, sister-in-law and niece. All were happy for the newly added member into their Saiyan family. Even Gine thought he was cute as she held him in her arms and tickled his belly, making him laugh.

Onio liked Gine from the start. But then as Kakarot tried to tickle him on the belly too, baby Onio instantly kicked his uncle hard in the nose. It hurt him a lot, making the others laugh, even Onio after seeing his uncle's funny reaction. This moment sure did make Gine forget all her problems at school... for now.

 **A few years** **later**

Gine had just turned 18 and was already in her senior year at high school, thanks to her intelligence and amazing progress, she was allowed to skip a few grades. Now, the Saiyan teenager had to prepare herself for her upcoming final exams, so she had to concentrate even more on her studies then before.

But that didn't stop Gine from keeping up her training with either her parents or her uncle Raditz and aunt 18, who had married just a few months after Onio was born. During training, she asked to quiz her while to keep up her defenses and attacks, and it worked great. When she was babysitting her cousin from time to time, she was able to balance watching over her cousin, while keeping herself focused on her exams. So far everything was going great for Gine, besides the regular bullying at school and seeing or hearing Frieza and Cooler each time it happened. Even though life was hard at school, Gine kept her promise by not fighting at school or using her powers.

But then one day...Gine had just returned to school after spring-break. It was now only a few months before her final exams and the Saiyan teenager could feel the stress for preparing for it increase, despite her intelligence. She walked through the same corridor to get to her last class of the day, the same corridor where she would receive the regulair name calling from the popular kids, or the usual pranks. She prepared herself for whatever they had in-store for her this time. But Gine was not prepared for what was about to come today...for it would finally push her over the edge.

One of the populair students grabbed her by the tail and pulled her really hard, dragging her to somewhere else. Gine tried to call for help. "Let me go! Help!" But two other popular kids closed the doors of the corridor and kept watch if any teachers were coming. Gine was then pushed into a wall and two football players held her tightly to keep her from trying to escape. She then saw that she was surrounded by all of the twenty popular students, cheerleaders and football players.

"You think you are so smart, don't you, monkey-girl?" The leader of the Cheerleaders, Nicole said with lots of envy and anger in her.

Gine was a bit afraid and asked. "What is this about-?"

"Shut your mouth and listen! The final exams are coming up, and the teachers just love to give us a lot of homework." All the popular kids nodded while Nicole went on. "But seeing how you always finish all of that work, we could use a little help."

Gine rolled her eyes and said. "Then just join a homework club, or something. There are enough around the scho-" But she was interrupted when one of the football players punched her hard in the stomach, which didn't even hurt because of her Saiyan strength and durability, but she pretended it did so as not to reveal what she really was. The Saiyan girl slowly began to understand that they wanted to blackmail her.

The leader of the Cheerleaders just laughed at her. "Hahahaha! Yeah right, like we're ever going to join a club that's only for nerds and losers. We would rather let someone do ALL of our homework for us... and that would be you, monkey-girl."

"And what if I refuse to do your dirty work?" Gine said while not being amused by their treats.

Then the captain of the football team said while cracking his knuckles. "Then we're gonna kick your ass, monkey-girl."

Gine gave her answer right away. "The answer is no, Nicole."

The cheerleader became more angry as she pushed her hard against the wall. "Didn't you listen to what I said!? We are gonna put you in the hospital! So you better think before giving us an answer, monkey-girl"

"Am I not clear to you? I said no!" Gine said with her anger beginning to rise.

This made all the popular kids very angry that Gine refused to do their homework. One football player wanted to kick Gine's ass right now. "That's it! She's mine!"

But he was stopped by Nicole. "No! I got something better for her in mind." She said with an evil smirk as she took out a switchblade and then said. "Let's cut off her tail"

This made Gine freak out, as she'd been told by her parents and uncle that no Saiyan in history had ever gotten their tails cut off. "What? No! Please don't!"

"You should have thought about that before refusing to do our homework. And besides, see it as a little favor, to be a normal person for once. Hold her down and hold her tail!" Nicole ordered

The two guys who held her, pulled her to the ground and a 3rd guy held her tail tightly. "No! No, stop! NO!" Gine pleaded, but they were not going to let her go. Nicole was about to cut into her tail, but as this was happening, Gine only saw Zarbon and Dadoria were the ones holding her down and Cooler was the 1 holding her tail, while the Ginyu Force and Cooler's Armored Squadron were the ones watching while grinning evilly. But it was Frieza in Nicole's place who was about to cut into her tail to cut off.

But as Gine saw them all, she knew that was not going to let this happen! Before any of them knew it, Gine, using some of her strength and unknowingly tapping into the power of her Great Ape form without transforming as her hair went up and spiked as yellow light surrounded her pupils, got her tail free and smacked Nicole right in the face with it, sending her flying straight to a wall!

All the popular kids looked shocked as Gine was able to knock out Nicole by just using her tail. Nothing was stopping the Saiyan girl now, as they saw that her hair had turned spikey and her eyes turned yellow with black pupils, the now 10 times powered up Saiyan girl kicked and punched the two football players off of her. The other football players tried to fight her, but Gine was too strong for them. The other cheerleaders tried to flee, but Gine caught them and knocked them all out, still seeing only Frieza, Cooler and their minions before she growled and yelled out in rage while firing up her aura but not destroying the class and only making the desks fly back into the walls. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

As all the popular kids lied uncousiness on the floor. Gine was still furious for what they tried to do to her as she growled through her teeth, but when she calmed down after a few minutes, she was shocked at what she had done! She promised not to use her powers in school, and now she broke that promise. Then a teacher saw what had happened to all the popular kids and was horrified. And when he saw that Gine was the only one standing, he knew it was her who did this.

"S-sir, I-I-it's not what it looks like!" Gine tried to explain, still in her new transformed state.

But it was to no avail. That afternoon, Gine was brought to the principal, her parents, Kakarot and Fasha were there as well. They were disappointed in Gine for what she had done while also surprised at seeing her new form. Gine's parents tried to ensure the principal that their daughter would receive punishment for what she had done, but they did not know if it was enough. What Gine had done, could possibly get her suspended, or worse, expulsion.

However, the principal then said. "You daughter had fought on school grounds and put several of my students in the hospital. However, since this is the first and only time that got her into this mess and that she always receives good grades, I decided that a monthly detention would be enough. But don't let this ever happen again in my school, or the next time, she will be suspended!"

Fasha nodded to the principal and said while standing up from her seat with her tail unwrapped from her waist."We understand, Mr principal. It won't happen again, we promise. Let's go home." She said to her daughter seriously. Gine nodded and walked out of the room with her parents.

As they exited the principal's office, they saw someone in the waiting room that they haven't seen for a long time, Hercule Satan, who was with his teenage daughter. Gine was surprised to see Hercule again. "Mr Satan?"

Hercule looked to the girl that called his name and was instantly shocked to see the same girl, and her parents that he has not seen since the Cell Games "Y-Y-you?!"

His teenage daughter, Videl looked confused to her father. "Dad? Do you know her?"

Hercule became nervous but then said in a macho way. "Ehh... Eh.. Yes! Yes I do, Videl! I saved her life when I faced Cell, a few years ago!" Then he looked nervous to Gine, but Gine smiled as he had to come up with some story to cover Gine for defeating Cell and said to Hercule's daughter, Videl.

"Yeah, he actually did. Cell nearly killed me back then, but you're dad saved me." Gine then gave a wink to Hercule, what made him sigh in relief.

Videl's smile grew to her father, but then she asked Gine. "So you're here at school too?"

Gine nodded. "Yeah, well it's my senior year, so I will be graduating before the summer."

Then Kakarot called out to Gine. "Gine! Let's go!"

She nodded and then said to Videl. "Sorry, I... gotta go. It was a pleasure to meet you, Videl." Before she then walked away to her parents.

Videl waved at her saying. "It was a pleasure to meet you too!"

Gine waved back as she left the school with her parents. As Videl and her father were allowed to see the principal, to accept Videl for the school, she mentally said to herself. _'She seems really nice. It's too bad she's in her senior year, otherwise we would have spent more time together. Ah well. But what was with the yellow eyes and spikey hair?'_

 **Later at the Saiyan family's house**

Kakarot and Fasha were really disappointed in Gine, who had turned back into her normal form after concentrating hard on it. "You promised us not to use your power, Gine!" Kakarot began.

"You put several students in the hospital! What were you thinking?!" Fasha then asked.

Gine tried to explain. "Mom, dad, they said awful words to me, and..." That last part was hard for her to say.

Kakarot and Fasha waited for her daughter to say what she wanted to say. "And what, Gine?"

Then Gine started to sob. With her teary eyes she faced her parents. "They wanted to cut off my tail."

This shocked Kakarot and Fasha. "What!?" They both asked at the same time.

Gine nodded as she kept sobbing. "I pleaded with them not to do it, but they wouldn't listen. But the worst part about it is that… when it was happening... I didn't see the other kids, I saw…Frieza... Cooler... and their vile minions, and Frieza was the one I saw who was about to cut off my tail. When he came close to cutting my tail…. I just...got so angry and I don't know how it happened but...I felt like... I'd turned into...a Great Ape, but I didn't transform into the ape itself... which must explain that...form. I...had the speed and strength of the Great Ape...but... retained my human appearance. I'm so sorry, mom and dad. I'm so... sorry!" She said with her hands on her face she cried her tears out.

Fasha nearly cried as well as she embraced her daughter. "Oh sweetie." She said sadly as she let her daugher sob on her shoulder, while Kakarot rubbed Gine's back.

He then asked. "But... why didn't you tell this to the principal, Gine?"

Gine shook her head. "It... it wouldn't have made any difference, dad. In my rage... I... I beat them up, with no chance to defend themselves!" Both parents felt sorry for their daughter. Now they knew why she had to use her powers, for cutting off a Saiyan's tail was unheard of in Saiyan culture and it seemed that Frieza and Cooler continued to haunt her, even in death.

 **1 month later**

Gine just went on with her one month of detention, using it well to study. Luckily she was still allowed to do her final exams. After that incident with the popular kids, the pranks had actually stopped. Gine felt glad that that horrible part of her high school life was over. But being called a 'monkey-girl' was still happening from time to time, which hurt her still as she still heard Frieza and Cooler, making her doubt if he even wanted to go to college, or find a job after finishing school. What if the same thing would be done to her like here? In the end, Gine decided to stay home for a while, until she knew what she wanted to do.

In the mouths that followed, Gine passed all her final exams with excellent grades. During her graduation, all her family and friends had come. As it was Gine's turn to receive her diploma, all her family and friends cheered for her, but Chi-Chi cheered the loudest. "YEAH! WOOHOO! YOU DID IT GINE! WOOOOO!"

Yamcha tried to calm her down. "Hey, hey, calm down honey, it's just a graduation."

Gine smiled as she was handed over her diploma and shook the principal's hand. "Congratulations, young lady." he said kindly.

Gine nodded. "Thank you."

During a little celebration and picture time with her family and friends, Gine noticed that a group of the new students came to watch and she saw Videl waving at her. Gine smiled and waved a bit back before returning to her family.

1 hour later, after being out of sight, Gine flew away with her family back home. Unknown to them, Videl saw them flying away and looked with wide eyes. "Wow, they can fly!? Damn, I wish I could do that!"

Gine was feeling relieved and happy that she had accomplished what she had started. Her high school life was over, and now another life... was about to begin.

 **There you go, my friends, my chapter of Gine's High School life is complete. Hope you all liked this chapter, because there's another chapter involving Gine's life on the way, which involves Videl. Rate and review. See you soon, my friends.**


	39. Reunion

**Chapter 39: Reunion**

It had been three years since Gine's graduation, and things went well for the now 21 year old Saiyan women. Even though Gine was now old enough to live on her own, she was still living with her parents. Both Kakarot and Fasha didn't mind, and allowed her to stay with them until their daughter knew what she wanted to do with her life. She'd even showed her fellow Saiyans her new form and when they'd heard about it, they'd all went inside the Hyperbolic Time Chamber and trained for about 3 days, which unlocked their new forms as well. They'd even named it Super Saiyan and Namekian Hybrid. Piccolo had achieved a similar transformation but with a few differences: his eyes had became green with black pupils and his canine teeth had grown a little bit, but other than that and the huge power increase, he remained the same.

Currently, Gine was out hunting for some fish, together with her 6 year old cousin Onio, who'd been quite the little misfit, but always kept himself from doing anything really bad. Both Saiyan cousins emerged out of the water, holding a lot of big fish. Onio proudly showed his cousin how much fish he caught as his tail waved around. "Look at these, Gine! I caught twice more than last time!"

Gine smiled at her little cousin. "Great job, Onio. I'm sure that'll be enough for when uncle Krillin and aunt Maron come over with their kids."

Onio nodded as he carried all his catch over his shoulder. "Come on cousin, we better go home now before they arrive." He said as they both flew with their catch back to the Saiyans' houses.

Gine remembered when Krillin and Maron got married. It was a few months after Gine had started High School and a few weeks before her aunt 18 gave birth to Onio. Krillin admitted to the Saiyans that Maron was pregnant and that's why they had decided to finally get married, even though he had been planning on saying it for a long time, but just couldn't find the right moment because of his nervousness. It was a beautiful ceremony and Gine loved it because she was one of the bridesmaids, and Bulma was there to pay for the whole wedding, which Krillin and Maron deeply appreciated. And after half a year, their 1st born son was born. But it didn't just stay with one child. After a year, Maron was pregnant again and gave birth to a daughter. And after two years another son was born. Now Krillin and Maron had three children, and even said that they now expected their fourth baby.

Gine smiled to herself as she imagined how it must be like to have such a large family. _'I wonder how Krillin can keep it up, raising 3 young kids, with a fourth one coming?'_

Fasha and 18 were almost starting to prepare lunch, when Gine and Onio came home with their catch of large fish. 18 appreciated their help as she took all the fish to the kitchen. "Great job, you 2. I'm sure we have more than enough for our guests."

Gine nodded and said to her aunt. "Yeah, well Onio caught most of it."

Onio nodded and then said. "Yeah! And you know what? There was also this shark that went after me, for my fish, till he got scared and I wanted to catch HIM for lunch!"

That made Gine and 18 laugh, how Onio became the hunter instead of the hunted.

Then 18 said to both of them. "Gine, could you help me and your mother with lunch?" "Sure" Gine said.

"And Onio, check outside to see if your father had set the table yet, and hasn't gotten distracted by sparring with you uncle, Kakarot."

Onio nodded and went outside "Okay mom!"

A little further away, where Kakarot and Raditz had set the table, Onio saw that all the stuff was still not set on the table and, as 18 had suspected, and that his father and uncle were sparing while in their Super Saiyan 2 forms. Onio wanted to call out to his father that he and his uncle were supposed to set the table, but he got so into seeing the fight that he forgot himself. Onio wished that he was a Super Saiyan now, so he could really get some strong training like his cousin, Gine.

As the sparing got more intense, Onio flew up and cheered for his dad. "Yeah, go get him dad!"

Raditz got distracted by his son's call, and left an opening for his brother to punch him hard in the face, sending him straight down to the ground. But Raditz was able to land on his feet in time before he rubbed his cheek, as that punch really hurt.

Kakarot landed to the ground and said as he powered down back to his true form. "You should not let your guard down so easily, Raditz."

Raditz agreed to that as he powered down, too. "Yeah, I should have paid better attention."

Onio landed close to his father and said sorry for distracting him. "Sorry dad, I-I-I didn't want to get you distracted like that."

Raditz shook his head that it was all right. "Nah, don't you worry about your old man, Onio. I can take a punch from your uncle."

Then Onio reminded himself of why he had came outside. "Oh, mom sent me to check if you and uncle Kakarot had put all the stuff on the table, and not gone sparing."

Kakarot chuckled as Onio didn't have to worry about that. "Don't you worry, nephew, we still got plenty of time to set the table ready."

"Enough time? But, uncle Krillin and aunt Maron will be here in a few minutes." Onio said with confusion, as he thought they didn't have enough time.

Both Kakarot and Raditz smiled before the oldest son of Bardock then asked his brother. "Shall we show it to him?"

Kakarot nodded. "You read my mind, brother." Before both powered back up to Super Saiyan 2 forms, and before Onio noticed, both his father and uncle used their super speed to set the whole table in less than 10 seconds. "Done." Kakarot said as they finished setting the whole table.

Onio was amazed by this super speed. "Wow! How did you both get so fast?!"

Raditz laughed and explained to his son. "Well, once you have fully mastered the Super Saiyan 2 form, you can do this as well."

Onio understood, but the little Saiyan boy admitted to his father that he wished he was a Super Saiyan now, so they could teach him all these cool things. "You know, dad, I wish I was a Super Saiyan now, then you could teach me all these cool tricks."

Both Raditz and Kakarot laughed at Onio's comment. "I'm sure you wished, Onio. But it's not as easy as it sounds." Kakarot said as Raditz shook his head and said further.

"Yeah, it takes years of training before you can become a Super Saiyan. And besides, you don't just become a Super Saiyan just like that, it comes from a need, not as a desire." He said, remembering that it was the same way with him when he 1st transformed.

Onio felt a bit disappointed after hearing that but Raditz patted his son's shoulder. "Hey, cheer up, kid. I'm sure you'll be a Super Saiyan someday. Just have a little bit of patient, okay?"

Onio nodded, but still felt he wanted to try it out. "Dad? Can I try to become a Super Saiyan now?"

This surprised his father and Kakarot. But then Raditz smiled and said as he crossed his arms. "If you want to try it, be my guest."

Onio nodded as Raditz stepped back to give his son some space. Kakarot asked his brother. "Hmmm, I don't know, Raditz, Onio is way too young to become a Super Saiyan already."

Raditz shrugged. "I know he is, Kakarot. But should at least give him a shot?" Kakarot shrugged as Raditz had a point before both stood and watched Onio try to become a Super Saiyan.

Onio took a few deep breaths and said to himself. "Okay, Onio. It comes when you need it the most, not as a desire. You can do this." Before he clutched his fists and focused as hard as he could. Onio tried so hard to become a Super Saiyan as he gritted his teeth to reach that power.

Raditz and Kakarot then noticed that Onio's power level was rising fast. Both couldn't believe what was happening. "Ehh... Raditz?"

Onio kept powering up as he continued growling. His hair started to go up and changed from black to gold briefly and his eyes started to change to bluish green. Raditz couldn't believe that his son was about to do it. "He's... he's doing it... he's actually doing it!"

In a final yell, Onio's power skyrocketed as his hair turned gold and a golden aura surrounded him. Raditz and Kakarot looked amazed. Onio had become a Super Saiyan! The little Saiyan slowly calmed down and looked at himself before he then happily said. "I DID IT! I DID IT DADDY! I DID IT!"

Raditz had lost for words. "I don't believe it... my son is a Super Saiyan." But then he was so proud. "That's my boy!" Before he raised him and held him up.

"I did it! I'm a Super Saiyan now!"

Kakarot was now smiling at his nephew. "You did it, Onio."

The sudden power burst from Onio even got the attention of 18, Gine and Fasha, who were all surprised to see Onio had become a Super Saiyan. But then Onio ran to his mother. "Mommy, I've become a Super Saiyan!"

18 had never been surprised before like this, but that slowly changed into happiness "You... you did it. You did it! Great job Onio!" 18 hugged her son as she was so proud of him.

Fasha and Gine also congratulated Onio for achieving his Super Saiyan form before Ohio said to his cousin. "Hey, Gine! Now I can evenly spar with you!"

Gine nodded with a proud smile. "We sure can now."

At that moment, Krillin, his 5 month pregnant wife Maron and their three kids, Krillin Jr, Sarah and Sora. Krillin had sensed the sudden power burst and asked. "Wow. Did we miss something?"

"I... guess we did, Krillin." Maron said as she was surprised as well.

The Saiyans greeted Krillin and his family and told them what had just happened. During lunch, everyone enjoyed themselves, but Onio reaching his Super Saiyan form was the conversation of the day.

Krillin then said. "You know, Onio, with your young age, I guess you're the youngest Saiyan to ever achieve Super Saiyan, right?"

Onio nodded widely. "Yeah, that's so cool! Hey dad, can we spare soon?! I wanna try my new form with you!"

Raditz eased up his son to be patient. "Hey, calm down, Onio. We will have a sparring match later, but we have guests now, so you must be patient."

Onio sighed deeply. "Okay, dad."

Gine was then in a conversation with Krillin and Maron, asking. "So, how are you guys doing now? I heard that you got a job now, Krillin?"

He nodded. "Yep. I work as a police officer now. Cause Maron wanted to stay home, being a housewife, I looked for the best job I could find. So that's how I joined the law enforcement."

"Wow. A police officer? That's nice." Gine said as she was glad for Krillin to have found a job.

Maron nodded. "He's so handsome in a uniform, especially when we play police officer in the bedroom." she said in a seducing way, making Krillin blush.

Onio didn't really get at what they meant 'playing police officer' in the bedroom and asked Krillin Jr. "Hey Junior, what do uncle Krillin and Aunt Maron mean with, playing police officer in the bedroom?"

The oldest son shrugged as he explained. "I'm... not really sure. Mom and dad say that their way of 'playing' is more for grownups and not for kids. I don't really care, cause I more like to play fireman!" Junior said as he put on his favorite fireman hat and called to his sister, Sarah and little brother Sora. "Come on everyone! We got a fire to put out!"

Sarah put on her fireman hat and stood up from her seat. "Into the fire trucks!" Junior and Sarah jumped from their seats and ran together in circles around the Saiyan houses, making fire truck sounds. "Weeee ooohhh! Weeee ooohhh! Weeee ooooohhhhh!"

All the grownups laughed as they thought what Krillin jr and Sarah were doing together was cute. "They have been doing that, ever since they watched that show about firemen on tv." Maron said with a smile, admitting her two oldest children were inspired by a TV show.

Krillin nodded and said. "Yep. Both say that they want to be firemen and firewomen when they grow up."

When little Sora didn't join his brother and sister, Fasha asked the little guy. "You want to join your brother and sister in the fire squad as well?"

Sora shook his head as he crossed his arms. "No. I don't want to be a fireman when I grow up."

"Well, what do you want to become?"

Sora then put on sunglasses and sat proudly as he stood up in his chair. "I wanna be a secret agent when I grow up!" Before he jumped from his chair and ran to the back of Raditz and 18's place as he said. "Agent Sora is on the case!"

18 thought it was lovely for their kids to have such a wild fantasy. "They sure have big dreams for when they grow up."

Maron nodded and said. "I'm really thankful to have such wonderful children, and that they have a handsome father."

Krillin smiled at his wife. "Not to mention, a great mother" Before both gave each other a soft kiss.

Just then, Fasha saw the mailman arriving. He had a package with him and a letter. She let the others talk as she went to take the mail. After a few minutes, Fasha came back with the package and the letter. "What's inside, Fasha?" Kakarot asked his wife.

Fasha checked who it was from and said. "Oh, it's from Yamcha and Chi-Chi." Fasha opened it and saw what it was. "2 copies of their photo album of their wedding. One is for Raditz and 18."

18 took their copy of the photo album. "Finally. I was wondering when they finally would send it to us." She said as she wondered why it took so long for Chi-Chi and Yamcha to send them the pictures of their wedding.

Maron found it odd for them to send the Saiyans the photos of the wedding. "That's odd, me and Krillin got ours only two months after Yamcha and Chi-Chi got married."

Krillin checked the cover of the package and now got why it took so long for the photos to arrive. "Oh, I see. It got returned so much cause you guys live in the wilderness."

Kakarot scratched his head out of embarrassment before Fasha elbowed him. "Kakarot! I told you to give our right address to them!"

"Sorry. Guess I should have been more specific about our address." Kakarot said as he said. Fasha rolled her eyes, but then gave the letter to Gine. "Oh, this one was for you, Gine."

Gine wandered from who it was as she took it. But as she saw the symbol of Orange Star High School, she froze. "It's... from my high school."

This surprised her parents. "Your High School? But you graduated 3 years ago." Kakarot said. Gine nodded as that was true, but wondered what was in the letter. She took it out of the envelope and read what it said.

"Well, what is it saying, sweetheart?" Fasha asked her daughter.

Gine looked at her mother, saying. "It's an invitation for a High School reunion."

"A reunion?" Kakarot asked.

Maron remembered something like that. "Oh, I've been to one of those before. It's where all the classmates from some years ago come together and tell how they made it in life so far."

Gine wasn't sure if she wanted to go. All the tortures she had to go through every day in that school were still painful, even after three years. But saw this also as a chance to leave the past behind.

18 noticed Gine's troubled face and said. "If you don't want to go there, you don't have to."

Raditz agreed with his wife. "Yeah, it didn't say that you have to go there, right?" He asked as he took the letter to read it. "It's in... three weeks, but... No. It doesn't say you need to be there."

Gine sighed as she said. "I... don't know yet if I'll go. I need to think about it."

Fasha stroked her daughter's shoulder to comfort her. "It's okay, sweetie. Take all the time you need."

Gine nodded to her mother but then she excused herself. "I'm... gonna check on the kids, see if they are alright."

Fasha understood that Gine had to take a moment for herself and let her be "Sure, sweetheart."

After Gine left, Maron and Krillin knew as well that Gine had some bad experiences at her High School. When they heard from Kakarot and Fasha that some bullies tried to cut Gine's tail, it shocked them both. Maron felt pity for Gine "Poor Gine. I can't even imagine how hard it was for her-" But then, she was interrupted when she felt a kick from her pregnant belly, making her laugh.

Krillin asked what was wrong. "What's wrong, honey?"

"I just felt a kick!"

"Really?"

"Yeah Krillin! Hold your hand and feel"

Krillin held his hand on Maron's pregnant belly. For some time he didn't feel anything, but then felt a strong kick. "Wow! He or she must be a strong 1."

Maron nodded as she rubbed her belly. "I'm sure he or she is."

Fasha smiled at Krillin and Maron to be so happy together. Then she took a look at the photo album with Kakarot. Yamcha and Chi-Chi's wedding was an enormous wedding, with over a hundred guests. The pictures of Yamcha and Chi-Chi on the altar and photos of the guests, including the Saiyans, were all beautiful. The picture of the couple saying 'I do' and kissed were the best looking. Both Saiyans laughed to see the picture of both Puar and the Ox-king, who couldn't hold their tears of joy. The pictures of the reception at Yamcha's mansion were also great, and funny too, as some of the guests made a bit too much fun. At the final two pages, was a newspaper article saying. 'Baseball star finally hits the knot!' and 'Yamcha Wolf marries the Ox-king's daughter' At the other page, was a picture of Yamcha and Chi-Chi, lying on the beach during their honeymoon.

Gine, meanwhile, kept an eye on Krillin and Maron's kids. But she was also with her thoughts about her High School life. She felt a bit conflicted if she should go, for what if she wouldn't handle it? Finally, after 2 weeks of deep thinking, she finally made her decision. She was going to attend this High School reunion in order to bury the past... and Frieza and Cooler's evil spirits forever.

 **1 week later**

As the day of the Orange Star High School reunion had come, Gine flew to Satan-City. As she couldn't wear her Saiyan armor, she wore a light brown T-shirt, short blue jeans and sport shoes. When Satan-city was at sight, Gine landed at the outskirts of the city, as she was planning to take a bus to her old High School. Gine checked her watch and saw that it was already 13 pm. "Oh hell! I better hurry, or I'll miss the bus!"

Gine ran to the bus stop, but then she heard gunshots from her left, making her stop to see what was going on. "What's going on here?" Before she saw four masked men firing machine guns on a police car, while the officers took cover. These four gang members had just robbed the Satan-City bank and the two police officers who were taking cover, tried to arrest them, but were caught by surprise by the heavy weapons these bandits carried.

One of them laughed as he and his fellow gang members. "Hahahahaha! You just try and stop us! Hahahahaha!" When the shooting stopped, one officer tried to peak, but was instantly shot, forcing him to take cover again.

But then, Gine heard a loud motorcycle sound coming. She saw in the distance that the rider was approaching fast, heading towards the crooks. The driver stopped instantly and jumped off the bike with a summersault. Apparently, the driver was a she as she removed her helmet fast and used it to punch one of the crooks hard in the face, knocking him out. Two other crooks were shocked and tried to shoot at her, but the girl knocked the guns right out of their hands with just one kick!

Gine was surprised by that girl's bravery and strength. As she got a better look, she noticed that the girl had black hair with two long ponytails, a white shirt with short pants and sport shoes. "Wait a minute... I think I've seen her before."

The girl looked fiercely to the two gang members who she just disarmed and stood in her fighting stance. "If there is one thing I hate, it is crooks like you ruining other people's day!" The bearded one was not going to be humiliated by a teenage girl. He tried to land a powerful punch on her, but avoided it with ease and got hit in the stomach and then at the back of his head by the girl! As the other tried to grab her, he was kicked right in the jaw, sending him flying backwards for over 10 meters!

Gine actually liked how this girl was handling those criminals all by herself. "Wow! She sure knows how to fight."

But then, two other crooks jumped out of the truck and aimed their guns at her. "Eat this, you little bitch!"

The girl was shocked as she saw them aiming their guns at her. As they were shooting, she ran as fast as she could to avoid the gunshots and she barely made it to a pillar of the bank, where she barely could avoid the gunshots!

Gine watched with horror at what just happened as the two crooks kept shooting, while one of the bandits just gained back consciousness. He took a baseball bat from out of the truck and sneaked up close to the girl. As the others stopped shooting, the girl peaked, only to be hit in her midriff by the guy's baseball bat. She tried to defend herself, but was hit by the guy's bat every time. The police officers wanted to go and help the girl, but were forced to keep cover from the increasing bullets from the gang members.

Gine could no longer just stand and watch those thugs kill that girl. "Alright, that does it!" Before she transformed to her Super Saiyan Hybrid form and charged in on the gang.

The girl lied on the floor, as the guy drew his pistol and aimed on her head. "Goodnight, sweetheart!" The bandit said with an evil smirk. The girl was afraid and closed her eyes tight.

But then, Gine punched the guy away with just one hit, making him crash on the bank's wall. The girl opened her eyes, and was astounded to see this young woman, with black spiked long hair and a long curling tail rescuing her. The other two gang members were shocked at what just happened and attempted to shoot Gine . "You little bitch! Eat this!"

As the bullets flew towards Gine, the Saiyan woman was able to catch every single bullet, thanks to her super speed. Both looked shocked as none of their bullets had hit her. Gine stared at them and dropped all the dozens of bullets she caught on the floor, making then scared. "Tha... That's not possible!"

"She-she-she's some kind of superhuman! Let's get out of here!" Both men jumped back in their truck and drove away as fast as they could. Gine looked at the escaping truck. She stretched her arm, pointing to the truck and blasted a ki blast at it, destroying the backside of it, making it crash. All the other people looked amazed and shocked at what just happened, how this young woman was able to stop those crooks without taking a hit. The girl stood up as she didn't stop looking at this woman who saved her.

Gine looked at her and asked with a smile. "You okay?"

The girl blinked a few times before she said. "Uuhhh... yeah... Thank you... for saving me." The girl finished with a smile.

"You're welcome." Gine said before she ran away fast.

The girl tried to go after her "Hey! Wait a minute!" But Gine ran so fast the girl couldn't keep up and gave up.

As she tried to catch her breath, she wondered who that woman was. "Who... was that?" but then she remembered someone who had the same long spiky black hair and yellow eyes. "Wait... that black hair and those yellow eyes, I've seen that before when…" Before her eyes went wide as she remembered. "Gine?"

A police officer ran to the girl asking. "Hey, Videl! Are you alright? Are you hurt?"

The girl named Videl looked to the police officer and answered. "A bit. But I'll be fine." The police officer nodded and went back to help his coworkers to arrest the gang members. Videl looked back at where the women, Gine disappeared. But then she checked her watch. "13:15? I gotta get back to school before recess is over!" Before Videl ran back to her motorbike and raced back to her school.

Not long after, Videl arrived back at school. Erasa, her best friend ran to her as soon as she saw Videl. "Videl! Hey, I heard you got hit hard when you tried to stop that robbery. Are you okay?"

Videl nodded. "Yeah, well besides having a few bruises, I'm okay."

Erasa was relieved that her best friend was okay, but then said. "I heard that a mysterious spiky black haired female fighter had stopped those crooks. Is that true? Did you see her?"

Videl nodded again. "Yeah, I did. She... she saved my life."

This surprised Erasa. "Oh my gosh! Really?"

"Yeah."

Then the school bell had ringed. Videl first wanted to go to class, but Erasa said to her. "Hey, we don't have any classes further today, Videl."

Videl looked at her best friend with an raised eyebrow before Erasa figured that Videl had forgotten about it. "Have you forgotten? Other classes for today are dismissed because of that reunion. Remember?"

Now it hit Videl. "That's right! I forgot."

Erasa giggled as she then suggested. "Well, now that we're off earlier, let's go to the mall and have some fun?"

Videl was unsure of that. "Uhm... I don't know. What if there is another emergency?"

"Videl! You almost got killed today! Look, if there is an emergency, the police can handle it. Now come on, a little shopping will make you feel better."

Videl was lucky to have a friend like Erasa. Despite the fact that they were both different, she always knew how to make Videl better after too much stress.

Just as Videl was about to leave the school with Erasa, Videl saw dozens of former students arriving and going in through another entrance. Among them, Videl saw a very familiar face, who wore the same clothes as the women who saved her, and had long black hair and a long brown tail. Videl's eyes went wide as she recognized her. _'That... that's Gine!'_ She said mentally to herself.

"Videl?" Erasa asked her best friend, wondering why she stopped and stared at the former students.

Videl looked at Erasa and said. "Ehh... Erasa, I forgot something inside for my... school project! I'll be meeting you at the mall later, okay?"

Videl ran back into the school building, leaving a confused Erasa behind. "Ehh... okay." Erasa said as she went inside her car and drove to the mall.

 **Inside the school**

Gine saw a lot of the students she recognized from her class. People that were once mean to her, and some that bullied her every day. As they saw Gine, they kept their distance from her, as some, including the former cheerleader, Nicole remembered all too well what she did to them a few years ago. All these students happily talked with each other about what they have achieved in life so far, but none wanted to speak or even come close to Gine. Once again, the Saiyan woman felt like an outcast. She hoped to finally bury the past, but was unable to, as all the horrible memories of her High School life came back to her, along with seeing Frieza and Cooler's spirits, making her tighten her fists and growl in anger.

When she calmed down and took a drink, she took a moment for herself in a hallway, away from all the people that had tormented her for years. She sighed to herself. "What am I doing here? I should never have come back to this damn place."

At that moment, Videl spotted Gine, leaning to a wall, with a sad look on her face. Videl wondered what was bothering her, so she approached her carefully. "Hi there."

Gine looked at who was calling her and was surprised to see the same girl again that she had saved just a little while ago. At that moment, it finally came back to her, this was the daughter of Hercule, Videl. Gine waved a little bit. "Hey."

"Are you alright?" Videl asked Gine.

The Saiyan woman sighed as she shook her head. "No. I'm not."

Videl first wanted to ask why she was feeling bad, but decided to ask something different as soon she was in front of Gine. "Do you remember me?"

Gine looked at her and then nodded. "Yeah. We met three years ago, when you were with your father at the principal's office. Videl, right?"

Videl giggled. "You don't need to hide it, Gine. I know that it was you who saved me."

Gine's eyes went wide as Videl had recognized her. But after seeing her thankful face, Gine smiled to her. "Well, you didn't leave me any choice. I couldn't just leave you to your fate like that." Then she looked around if there was anyone around that could have heard them. "But maybe you should keep it down. The last thing I want is being in the spotlight."

Videl shrugged. "Sure."

Gine then moved beside her, leaning at the same wall. "So, why are you here, and not with the others at the reunion?" Videl asked.

Gine sighed sadly. "I don't feel like it. Damnit! I shouldn't even have come back here."

Videl had heard some rumors about Gine going around the school when she first attended Orange Star High. But after seeing her sad face, she doubted that those rumors were true before she asked. "Wanna walk along with me? Maybe you want to talk about it somewhere else?"

Gine looked at Videl for a moment. So far, no one in this school had ever been nice to her, but after remembering how kind she was when they first met, she nodded and walked along with Videl outside of the school. During the few hours of walking and sitting on a bench at the school's baseball field, Gine started to tell how terrible her years at Orange Star High really were, how bad she was treated and how she was the regular bullying target by the other students, only because she had a tail.

This revelation made Videl so sorry for Gine. "Oh my God... that's terrible. I'm sorry Gine, I shouldn't have brought that up."

Gine shook her head "It's okay, Videl."

Both didn't say a word for some time, until Videl broke the silence. "You know, It's a pity that we couldn't have talked after your graduation."

Gine smiled at her and said. "Well, we are talking now."

That made Videl laugh. "Yeah, that's true."

Then Videl said what Gine would not see coming. "I... actually saw you and your family fly away after your graduation."

That surprised Gine. "You... you saw us?"

Videl nodded, but ensured Gine. "Don't worry, I didn't tell anyone that you can fly. Besides, If I did tell, no one would believe me."

Now Gine laughed a bit. "I guess so."

"Can you teach me that?"

"What?"

Videl looked at Gine seriously and asked. "Can you teach me that too? How to fly?"

Gine blinked a few times, but said. "Uhh... sure!"

That brought a big smile to Videl and she nearly jumped from the bench. "Really? Great! When can we start?!"

Gine stood up and eased her. "Whoa whoa whoa, wait a minute. Maybe it's best that we meet somewhere else to do it. Cause I don't want people to see us."

Videl understood that it would indeed be a bad idea to learn how to fly where a lot of people were. "Oh... sure. Where can we do it?"

"What about my place?" Gine suggested.

Videl seemed to nod, but wondered where she lived. "Okay. But, where do you live, if you don't want any people to see us?"

Gine tried to figure out how to explain where she lived, so she suggested. "Why don't we meet first here tomorrow at the school entrance, then I can show you where I live?"

"Sure. But, is it far?"

Gine nodded. "Yeah, it's kind of a bit far, so-"

"Okay, then I'll take my flying craft with me!" Videl all of the sudden said.

Gine shrugged. "Uhh.. okay. I'll... see you tomorrow then?"

Videl nodded and then wrote something on a piece of paper and gave it to Gine. "This is my phone number."

Gine smiled as she took it and then said goodbye to her. "Okay. See you tomorrow, Videl!" Before she flew away.

Videl waved at her. "Bye Gine! See you then!"

 **The next day**

Gine met with Videl as they planned and when the day was over, Videl followed Gine to her home, which was in the wilderness, surprising Videl Before she met with the Saiyan woman's family, who were surprised at seeing the human girl until she explained everything to them. How she talked with Gine and felt pity for her for all her years of torment at school, and how she knew about their flying technique by seeing them do it after Gine's graduation, which shocked them before Videl assured them that she'd not told any other humans about them and said that Gine had agreed to teach her how to fly like them.

At dinnertime, the family talked with Videl about her life and she revealed that she and her father were filthy rich because of him 'saving the Earth' from Cell, which didn't surprise anyone but Onio. During the conversation, Videl took notice of Fasha's hair and was thinking about making hers like that, or at least similar to it.

After a few hours, Gine had taken Videl to a place to train her to fly and to use Ki blasts. Gine explained everything to Videl about how to use energy and after a few tries, she finally created a small ball of energy in her hand and lifted herself off the ground, surprising the Saiyan woman.

 **A few days later**

During their training, Videl never knew what Saiyans were, as not even her father Mr. Satan knew and asked her friend/mentor what Saiyans were and where they came from.

Gine gladly told her where her father and mother really came from, about her race and the genocide committed against them by the hands of Frieza. And also told how her parents fought him on Namek and even how she herself died at his hands.

That part confused Videl about why she was then alive again. That was when Gine told her about the Dragonballs. Which Videl was completely surprised about, since she thought that the Dragonballs were a mere legend, a children's story. Gine of course, shook her head and told that they were real. This was a lot to take in for Videl, but made so much sense for her...while also bringing the 2 closer together.

When the two were talking about boys, Gine said that she never really felt something for guys. That surprised Videl a bit, but being the close friend that she was, she said that it is okey for Gine to be gay. Then she asked Gine that if she was only into girls if there was a girl perhaps she was attracted to.

Gine first is unsure to tell Videl, but after a moment of silence she answered. "There is... one girl that I... really like."

"Really?" Videl asked.

Gine slowly nodded a bit and said while blushing. "But... I'm not even sure if she likes me as well."

Videl smiled and put her arm around her. "Hey, you don't need to be insecure about that. Look, if you just open yourself to her, perhaps she will open to you as well. I know that it won't guarantee that she will fall for you, but you need to be more confident and not shut yourself out or else you're never going to find that one person you like."

Gine smiled after that and said while looking at Videl. "You're right, I should just tell her that."

Videl smiled too after her friend was more sure of herself, but then she asked. "So, who is this girl you really like?"

That caught Gine off guard and she looked the other way in shyness. "Well... it's..."

Videl then holds both her arms around her from Gine's back. "Oh come on! You can tell me! Don't be shy."

Now Gine blushed deeply after Videl was holding her. With the wise words from Videl in her mind. Gine took a deep breath, turned herself and looked into Videl's eyes. Gine looked at her like Videl had never looked at her before her whole life. "Gi... Gine?"

Gine then held her hands and spoke softly. "It's you, Videl."

Videl did not expect to hear that. Gine was afraid that Videl wouldn't accept her. But Videl just stood there, still holding Gine's hands and their eyes still looking into one another. Videl then started to blush deeply and didn't know why she was doing that on her own.

A million thoughts went through Videl's mind. Gine was one of the few real friends she had ever made and became so close with lately. Gine was the first person she could count on, the first one that she could truly trust with anything.

After less then a minute, a smile grew on Videl while still blushing. Then, out her own movement, she slowly moved her face closer to Gine. Gine moved her face slowly closer to her as well... until their lips touched and both started kissing each other. After 20 seconds they broke the kiss and looked into their eyes. Gine felt so happy that a tear formed in her eye. Videl was both happy and confused, for she had liked only guys for years and had now opened herself to this Saiyan woman. But now it didn't matter to her, for this was her first kiss and felt so special to her.

She then kissed Gine again and soon their kiss became passionate as their tongues connected, dancing wildly.

Some minutes had passed and both broke the kiss and looked at each other again. Gine then softly asked. "Does that mean, you?"

Videl nodded. "Yes."

Some time later, Videl stepped into her aircraft to return home, but not before giving Gine, now her girlfriend, a passionate goodbye kiss. "See you tomorrow, baby."

Gine said softly. "See you then, my sweet Videl." After one more kiss, Videl stepped into her aircraft and flew home.

When Videl was out of sight. Gine flew back home too, but was also dancing while flying "WHOOOHOOO!" Gine shouted, as she had never felt so happy before.

 **There you go, my friends, the Reunion chapter is complete. Next will be the 1st date between Gine and Videl. Rate and review. See you soon, my friends.**


	40. Gine and Videl's 1st date

**Gine and Videl's 1st date**

It had been a few weeks after Gine and Videl shared their first kiss together, and they were now in a romantic relationship. Videl first was confused about it the first days after that kiss they shared, but then realized she was into both guys and girls. As for Gine, she was already sure that she was only into girls. She'd told her aunt, uncle and cousin about her relationship with Videl a few days later, which surprised them all at 1st. But, being the loving family members they were, accepted Gine for how she was, even Onio was happy for them but he did tease them for most of the time.

Currently, Gine and Videl were sparring together. Videl had shown amazing improvement in both fighting and using her Ki. After an hour of training, they took a break for a moment. As Videl sat on the grass, Gine sat next to her as her girlfriend breathed out deeply. "Pfew! That was intense, I'll give you that. Thank you so much for all your help, Gine. I really feel stronger than ever before."

Gine smiled and held her hand. "And it even got us together."

Videl blushed as she smiled too before they then shared a kiss, but their romantic moment was disturbed by Onio, who moved his tail around his cousin's face while he was singing an annoying song to tease the two. "Ahhh... Gine and Videl, sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

Both of them were really annoyed by that. "MIND YOUR OWN BUSINESS YOU LITTLE!" Videl screamed as she fired an energy blast at Onio, but he easily avoided it.

"Missed me! HAHAHAHAHA!"

"ONIO!" came from another voice, that made Onio scared. It was his mother, Android 18.

Onio turned himself around, seeing his mother looking angry at him. "What did I say to you this morning!?"

Onio became really nervous, but answered ashamed. "That I'm supposed to leave Gine and Videl alone."

"And did you leave them alone!?"

Onio shook his head. "No mom, but it was only a joke and-"

"Would you like it when we will disturb your privacy the whole time, like you do to your cousin?" 18 asked very seriously to her son.

"No, Mom." Onio answered.

"Alright, let's go home. And don't let me notice you disturb the girls privacy again or you're not getting any dessert for a whole week!"

Onio loved 18's desserts and didn't wanted to have none for a while week, so he nodded heavily "Y-yes mom!" Before they both flew back to the house.

Gine was thankful for getting her cousin away from them for this moment. Videl was also grateful for it and both resumed kissing each other with passion.

After some minutes, Videl then told her girlfriend. "You know, Gine I want our relationship a secret, for now."

"Why?" Gine asked, wondering why Videl wanted to keep their relationship a secret.

"Well here's the deal, I don't want my dad to know until the day of the tournament, so is that cool?"

Gine nodded but still wanted to know why Videl wanted to know why she wanted to keep their relationship a secret from her father. "Okay. But why don't you want your father to know?"

"Well, my father still believes I only like guys and he probably won't take it well when he discovers I'm dating a girl. Besides, he's super overprotective when it comes to boys. So there were never that many who could stand that kind of pressure." Gine first wanted to say that she could handle her father Mr. Satan, but Videl then said. "But I'm sure that because you're the one that saved the world from Cell 7 years ago, he won't even stand a chance against you."

Gine giggled at that thought of her knocking Mr. Satan out of the ring with just a single Videl stood up and said "Alright break time is over." Gine smiled and both started training again. At the end of the day, when the sun was about to go down, Videl was almost ready to leave. As they were sharing a passionate goodbye kiss, Videl then wanted to ask her something as she broke the kiss. "What's wrong, Videl?" Gine asked.

Being nervous, Videl said. "I've... never asked anyone this before... so..."

"What is it that you want to ask, baby?" Gine asks what her girlfriend wanted to say.

Still being nervous, Videl asked. "Would you... like to... go out with me sometime? As... my date?"

Gine smiled widely after Videl asked her out. "Yes, I'd love to!"

"Great. What about tomorrow?"

Gine did not expect Videl to ask her as her date for tomorrow already, but nodded anyway. "Sure."

Videl smiled widely. "Great. Meet me at the entrance of the waterpark in West-City at 12:00 and be sure to take a swimsuit with you."

"Okay, I will. So you want to spend the whole day at the waterpark then?" Gine asked with a smile.

Videl however thought about doing more after that. Since this was going to be her and Gine's first date, she wanted to have that day more special. "Well... I was thinking that we should do some shopping afterwards and have a nice romantic dinner in the evening?"

Gine liked the sound of that and said after kissing her goodbye. "I like the sound of that. See you tomorrow."

"Bye, Gine." And with that, Videl flew away, not using her aircraft anymore since she had now mastered her new flying powers.

 **The next day**

Gine had arrived at the waterpark in West-City, wearing a normal t-shirt, jeans and sport shoes and had a bag over her shoulder with in it her ocean-blue bikini and a few towels in it. It was only 11:45, so Gine took her time to wait for her girlfriend to show up.

While she waited, she was thinking of the day she told her parents that she was only into girls and she and Videl were a couple now. Though this did surprise both Kakarot and Fasha, being the lovely parents they were, they accepted her daughter for how she is. And both knew how sweet and kind Videl was, as she often joined them for lunch while she was training with their daughter. Gine couldn't have wished for better parents than her mom and dad as she smiled to herself and looked up at the skies. A few minutes later, Videl arrived as well. She wore her normal clothing and also held a bag over her shoulder with her swim stuff.

Both smiled at each other when they met at the entrance. "Hi Gine. Glad you could make it." She said softly.

"Wouldn't have missed it in the world." Gine answered as they walked hand in hand to where the counter was and sold the entry tickets. After Videl paid for the entry, they went to the changing rooms and dressed into their swimsuits, both having a separate room to change. When Gine came out first, she put some sun-cream on her skin, since it was a warm sunny day and didn't want to get burned. While she did it, Videl came out of her changing room too. She was wearing a long purple swimsuit.

Videl looked at Gine in her bikini and thought she looked very nice in it, and was feeling warm inside. Gine then gave Videl some sun-cream, which she appreciated. "Thanks."

As Videl was putting on the sun-cream, 9 women were staring at Gine because she had a tail. Gine noticed them and said annoyingly to them. "Never saw someone with a tail before?! Get outta here!" The women nodded nervously and carried on before Gine sighed as she folded her arms.

Videl stroked her arm. "You alright?"

Gine took a breath and said. "Is there no other place where people just don't stare at my tail the whole time? It had been bad enough how people at school kept bullying me because I have a tail!"

Videl then said to her. "Just ignore them. And besides, nobody in school's been asking anymore about your tail since you graduated."

Gine smiled at her and nodded. "I guess you're right."

They walked hand in hand through the waterpark, taking rides on attractions or swimming in the dozens of pools, having lots of fun together.

After some time, they sat on a few chairs next to each other, drying in the sun. Videl had bought some ice creams for both of them. As Gine had finished hers, while Videl was only half finished she told Gine. "You know, my dad and I used to come here a lot, before he became the world champion."

"Really?" Gine asked with a smile.

"Yeah, he said that this place holds a special place in his heart, since it was here that he met my mom." But then Videl became sad. "I wish I would have gotten to know her. All I know of her are the pictures my dad showed to me off her and telling how she was."

Gine felt bad for Videl, since her mother died shortly after she was born and never got the chance to know her. She held her hand and stroked it gently. This brought a smile back on Videl as she looked at Gine. "I'm glad to share this day with you" Gine said.

Videl moved closer and stroked her cheek. "Me too."

But then their moment was interrupted as two muscled guys stood close to them. "Well, hello there, our fine young lady!" The blond guy said in a seducing way, while showing his shining white teeth to them and the other, brown haired with a mustache, showed his muscles to them. Gine and Videl were not amused, but before they could say anything, the brown haired one moved closer to Videl. "So... what are you doing here, all alone with this monkey-tailed freak?"

The blond one moved closer to Videl saying. "Yeah, no fancy lady like you should be spending a day alone with this freak, but should rather... join the most handsome guys in this waterpark." He said while smirking.

Gine was getting really annoyed and angry, wanting to tell them to back off and hurt them really badly for calling her a freak, but then Videl looked at her to calm her down and gave her a wink that said she had an idea in mind.

Videl stood up from her chair while Gine remained seated and looked to the blond guy, still a bit angry. "Well, that does sound very tempting." Videl said.

Thinking that the blond guy got the girl in said while still smirking. "Well indeed, beautiful."

Then Videl put her finger on her mouth, looking innocent. "But unfortunately, you guys are kind of... RUINING OUR MOMENT!" Before she gave a fierce kneecap in the blond guy's stomach and fell on the floor.

The brown haired, mustache guy was very shocked, but before he could react, Gine grabbed him by the throat with her tail. With an angry look she told him. "Let me and my girlfriend make this clear, you pervert! Anyone who thinks Videl is nothing but a toy to play around with, you are mistaken. So don't let me or my girlfriend ever see you or your friend harassing her anymore or any of the other other girls, or you and your friend can spend time in the hospital for weeks!"

The brown haired man, being very scared nodded quickly and Gine then threw him away into a nearby pool. When their little fight got a lot of attention, Gine then whispered to Videl. "I think It's better that we go now?"

Videl nodded, saying. "Yeah... good idea." Before they took their stuff and went to change themselves into their normal clothes again.

As they made it out of the waterpark, it was already 15:00. Gine and Videl held hands as they walked together to the mall. Videl then giggled after what happened back there. "I think those perverts got the message."

Gine smirked as she nodded. "I think they did. Nobody is getting their filthy hands on my girlfriend."

At the mall, the two girlfriends went to check nearly all the clothing and shoe stores. They bought some nice clothes for themselves, but Videl then told Gine to keep one fancy dress for when they are about to go to a restaurant for the evening. Gine bought a sexy, long, red dress. While Videl bought a long, off the shoulder, silver dress. Videl paid for all the clothes and shoes. Gine wanted to pay some too, but her girlfriend said that it was okay to pay for it all.

When they had found a motel, they bought a room to leave their stuff and where they could change themselves into their beautiful dresses. Gine changed herself in the bathroom while Videl did in the bedroom. Videl then told Gine while she put on some make-up that her father never paid any attention to what she was buying from his credit card, since they are very rich but never had the idea to buy everything she wanted for she felt she had to work hard to receive what she enjoyed. But today was an exception.

As both women came out from her changing room, both looked at how beautiful and sexy each looked in it.

Gine however, felt a bit sad to make a hole in the back for her tail and sighed. "It's too bad I had to make a hole in this nice dress."

Videl then took her hands and said softly. "That's okay, you still look very beautiful in it." Gine smiled and gave her a passionate kiss. After a few minutes, Videl broke the kiss and said."We better get going, or we'll be late for our reservation." Gine nodded and both went out for dinner.

As it was nearly 19:00, Videl led Gine to the most fancy restaurant in all of West-City. Gine looked at all the luxury that this place had to offer and liked it so far before both women were led to their table that was right next to a window by the host. The view for them was very romantic, as the sun was about to go down. The two women held their hands to 1 another, and smiled at each other as they couldn't take their eyes off their girlfriend. No words came from their mouths, for they enjoyed this moment so much, that neither of them could describe it.

When the waiter came to give the menus to the ladies, Videl ordered lobster with some pasta, while Gine ordered what was most on the menu. The waiter was shocked at how much Gine ordered. "O-okay, but that's a lot of food for just one person."

Videl giggled a bit and ensured the waiter. "Oh, my girlfriend just has a great appetite, don't worry it's all right."

The waiter nodded and went to the kitchen to bring the order. Videl gave a wink to Gine that she doesn't mind for ordering so much, since they could afford it. This warmed Gine's heart. Videl was used to the Saiyans large appetite, since she regularly ate lunch together with Gine and her parents while training.

While they were eating, Gine's large order caught some attention among the guests, but she ignored them and only had her attention to Videl. They talked about a lot of things during their dinner, but then Videl asked her girlfriend. "So... what are your plans for the future, Gine?"

Gine swallowed her whole bowl of noodles and asked back. "Plans?"

"Yeah, like, ever thought of finding a job one day, or going to college?"

Gine thought for a moment and shrugged. "I... I don't know. I did thought about it though, but I don't see why I should."

"But why?"

Gine gave a heavy sigh and answered. "Well, because of what I told you about my high school life when we met again. But I didn't tell you the worst part. During my final exam days, Nicole and her cheerleaders and the entire football team tried to blackmail me to do their homework so they wouldn't have to. When I flat out refused, they... tried to cut off my tail. But it wasn't them I was seeing. I was seeing Frieza, his brother Cooler and their thugs in Nicole's and the others places. That was when I was pushed over the edge and used my powers while unknowingly unlocking my Super Saiyan hybrid form. After I put Nicole and the others into the hospital, I was sent to the principal's office and got a month of detention, which is why I was there when we met. But I used detention to study for my final exams, which worked out well for my final grades. I was glad that I finally graduated, so I never again had to endure the tortures out there again. And besides, I don't see that it'll make any difference if I go to college... or get a job. All those tortures might happen to me again and next time, I may really lose control of my temper."

Videl stroked her hand, horrified that Nicole and the others tried to do something like that to Gine. While she knew Gine was bullied because of her tail, she didn't know that it went _that_ far. "I... I'm sorry, Gine. I didn't know."

Gine gave a sigh as she nodded. "I know that earth is where I was born, but somehow... I feel like I don't belong here with the people in this society. That's why I just stay at my parents' place, in the wilderness, where I... at least feel some bit of home."

Videl felt bad for Gine. She never knew that being a Saiyan would also feel her like an outcast. At that moment, a romantic song was being played and a lot of couples went on the dance floor to dance with their partners. Videl wanted to make Gine feel better, so she asked her while reaching out her hand. "Would you like to dance, Gine?"

Gine looked at her and started to smile again. "I'd love to." Before she took Videl's hand and both stood up from their chairs and walked to the dance floor together. Videl held her arms around Gine's neck, Gine held her arms at Videl's hips as they started dancing on the slow romantic song. This made Gine indeed a lot better, as she enjoyed this moment with her girlfriend so much, same as Videl. After a few minutes of dancing, Gine hesitated first, but then slowly moved her hands down to Videl's butt, which she allowed. They moved closer to each other, as they kissed softly.

When the song ended, both girlfriends slowly broke the kiss. They looked into their eyes, wanting this moment to never end. Then out of her own movement, Gine rubbed Videl's butt with her hands, making her moan. "Hmmmm, you're a good dancer, Gine." Videl softly said.

"Thanks. Well, my mom taught me, in case I would ever start dating someone." Gine revealed as she squeezed Videl's butt.

The two women stayed in the restaurant for a few more hours. They had already finished their food and ordered in the end a bottle of wine for themselves to enjoy. After both drank 5 glasses of wine, both started to feel more loosened up. When it was 21:30, Videl paid the large bill to the waiter and left with her girlfriend out of the restaurant.

As they walked through the streets to get back to the motel, Videl was feeling a bit dizzy and nearly slipped, but Gine caught her in time, but then fell as well. Both laughed as they lied on the street, with Videl lying on her back and Gine on top. As she didn't notice anyone in the street they were in, Gine couldn't help herself but to kiss Videl with such passion, which she gladly returned. After a minute, it started to rain, but neither woman minded.

They both started to moan as their tongues dueled for dominance. The rain made them soaking wet as Gine then touched one of Videl's breasts and rubbed it gently. "Ahhhh, oh Gine." But then Videl broke the kiss and held Gine's face with her hands as the Saiyan woman blinked her eyes for a moment, not knowing what was wrong, but after seeing Videl smiling and a tear fell from her eye, she knew that she wanted this moment to be special. Gine nodded and then held Videl in a bridal way and flew with her back to the motel. None of the citizens noticed them flying, as they were finding cover from the rain.

Gine landed with Videl in her arms to their room and opened it. As she opened it, she let Videl back on her feet and instantly kissed her with far more passion than before as they entered their room. Gine quickly returned the kiss and locked the door behind them before she pushed Videl to the wall, while their tongues danced like a tango together.

Gine lowered Videl's dress down, revealing her c-cup breasts and rubbed them gently, making Videl to moan even more. "Hmmm... Ahhh... Yes." Videl did the same to Gine as she lowered her dress, revealing her breasts with one hand she rubbed her left breast while licking on her right nipple.

This made Gine to moan as well as she pulled Videl closer to her with her tail. "Nnnaahh! Yes... Oh, Videl! Yes!"

They then took off their whole dresses, now only wearing their panties before Gine started sucking on Videl's nipples as she rubbed her pussy with her right hand. "Ahhh! Oh, yes! Yes!"

Gine felt that Videl's panties became wet and moved her hand inside them and started fingering her as Videl rubbed on Gine's pussy with her hand. "hmmm... Ah, yes... rub my pussy, Videl. Yes, just like that, just like that!"

Then they tongue kissed with such fury as Gine fingered Videl faster, but didn't break her virginity. Videl's hips started moving on their own. "Nnnnaaahh! Fuck! Yes! Yes! Yes! Gine! I... I'm gonna cum!" Gine kissed her neck as Videl held her arms around her neck, pulling her closer to her while she fingered her faster and faster. "Yes! Fuck me! Fuck me, Gine! aaah... AAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" Videl released all her juices on Gine's hand while her hips shook from the pleasure.

Still standing with her back on the wall, Gine kissed her girlfriend as she removed her hand from Videl's pussy. Gine licked her juices and liked them before she smiled at her girlfriend as she went on her knees and removed Videl's panties, revealing her soaking wet pussy. Without waiting to admire it, she started licking and sucking all the remaining juices from her pussy and legs.

This made Videl moan again. "Ahhh! Oh, Gine!"

Gine stopped for a moment and looked at Videl. "Videl?" she looked down to her girlfriend saying. "I'm going to put my fingers in now."

Videl blinked for a moment, but then nodded. "O-okay, but do it slowly... please?"

Gine nodded as she slowly moved her two fingers inside Videl's pussy, feeling so wet inside. Videl felt the pain and grinded her teeth. As Gine moved her fingers all in, it broke Videl's barrier. "Aaaahh!" Videl moaned as her eyes closed tightly from the pain and nearly fell from the wall because of it.

"Are you... all right?" Gine asked while holding Videl.

She nodded to her. "I'll be fine... just give me some time till the pain goes away."

Gine nodded and helped Videl up and put her on the bed, cuddling close together while rubbing each other's breasts. Then Videl moved her hand down to Gine's pussy before taking off her panties, wanting to give her pleasure as well. "Hmmm... Aaaah! Yes... Videl, yes!"

Videl fingered Gine slowly and gently for a few minutes, until Videl went down and started licking her pussy. It made Gine's pussy very wet and made her moan even more "Aaaah! Fuck! Yes, Videl! Fuck me!"

Then Videl looked at Gine, wanting to break her virginity too. Gine nodded that it was okay. Videl moved her fingers slowly in her pussy as Gine had a strange feeling that it was about to hurt, until... Videl broke her virginity. "Nnnnaaaah!" She breathed heavily after her barrier broke. It was painful, but it slowly went away.

As both girls cuddled close to another, they started to finger each other. Videl was no longer feeling any pain, only pleasure. "Oh! Yes! Yes! Ah! ah! Ah Fuck yes!"

"Nnnaahh! Oh Videl! This is... this is amazing!"

Now both were wanting more as Gine moved on top of Videl and started going pussy to pussy with her. This sensation made Videl almost go crazy with pleasure. "Yes! YES! FUCK ME GINE! FUCK ME HARD! YES!"

"OH VIDEL! I... I FUCKING LOVE THIS! YES! FUCKING YES!" Gine yelled/moaned as her body was feeling so good from the pleasure she was feeling.

They went this way for almost 15 minutes, until they started reaching their climaxes. "AAAH! GINE... I'M GONNA CUM AGAIN!"

"ME TOO! LET'S... OH FUCK, LET'S CUM TOGETHER!"

Both moved their pussies on each other faster until both climaxed and squirted on each other. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" Both yelled out of pleasure as they were feeling amazing after such passionate sex, neither knowing how wonderful their first time would feel. They painted in each other's arms until they fell asleep.

 **The next morning**

When it was 8:15, Videl heard her phone buzzing, for she had turned off her phone to have some privacy. She growled as she picked it up. "Yeah... hello?"

 _"VIDEL! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!?"_

Videl instantly was shocked to hear her father's voice from the phone. "D..dad?!"

 _"YOU HELL BET IT'S ME, YOUNG LADY! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!? I HAVE TRYING TO CALL YOU ALL NIGHT!"_

Videl checked and her father had indeed tried to call her... over 75 times! "Dad! I told you that i was going out-"

 _"AND NOT EVEN COMING HOME AFTERWARDS!? YOU ARE COMING HOME THIS INSTANT YOUNG LADY!"_

Videl sighed to herself as Gine was about to wake up. Videl then said. "Alright... I'm coming." Before she hung up.

Gine asked while wiping her eye out of tiredness. "Who was that...?"

"My dad." Videl answered as she put on her clothes. "I have to go home."

Disappointed, Gine sat straight on the bed, letting her breasts fall free. "Ahhh, do you really have to?"

Videl sighed as she shrugged while putting on her pants. "Yeah." She answered before she then started to get annoyed. "He's such a control freak!"

After a few minutes, she was dressed up, taking her bags with newly bought clothes and shoes, but also took her wet dress with her. She giggled at how still wet her silver dress was "I guess I need to take it to the dry cleanings."

Gine shrugged, still sitting in bed. "I guess."

Then Videl went to Gine and gave her passionate goodbye kiss. "I'll call you later."

Gine nodded. "See you soon."

And with that, Videl left with her stuff. When she was sure that no one was around, she used her flying powers to get back home, waiting to be probably grounded by her father. _"Now that was so fucking amazing. I'm looking forward to having her in bed with me again."_ She thought with a seductive smile.

That afternoon, Gine arrived back to her parents house. "I'm home!" She said while stepping inside with some bags, filled with clothes, shoes and her red wet dress.

Her parents greeted her. "Oh, hi Gine!" Fasha called.

"So... how was your date?" Kakarot asked his daughter.

Gine smiled while blushing and said. "It was amazing!"

Fasha nodded after hearing that. "Sounds to me, you took your time very well with your date?"

Gine blushed very deeply after hearing her mother saying that. That made both her parents laugh before Fasha then changed the subject by saying. "I see you have a lot of new stuff with you. Gifts from Videl, I guess?"

Gine nodded and showed all her new outfits to them. Kakarot and Fasha liked them, but then Kakarot noticed a very wet dress, packed in a plastic bag. "Hey, what happened to this one? Did you swim in it or something?"

Gine chuckled as she shook her head. "No, dad. When we came out of the restaurant, it was pouring rain and... i guess I forgot to dry it."

Fasha just shrugged and took the dress gently. "Don't worry, I'll wash it for you, sweetie."

"Thanks, mom."

Then as she was about to go to her room, Fasha then said. "Oh I forgot! Videl called not long ago, needed to say to you to call her back."

Gine nodded and went to the phone, dialing Videl's cell phone number. After waiting shortly, she picked up.

 _"Videl Satan."_

"Hi, Videl. It's me Gine."

 _"Oh hi Gine! You finally made it home, right?"_

 _"Uh-huh."_

Then she heard a sigh coming from Videl. _"So... about my dad."_

"Ahhh, he grounded you, didn't he?" Gine asked, knowing already what kind of punishment her girlfriend was about to embrace for not coming home last night.

 _"Actually, he first wanted to, but..."_

"But what?"

 _"Well... I... told him that I always meet you after school."_

Gine was surprised after hearing that. "Really? .. you told him about 'us'?"

 _"No, silly! I only told him that I asked you to train me, and then when he asked why I asked Gine for training, so then I told him that I want to get stronger before I'm gonna compete in the 25th World Martial Arts Tournament. He then was quiet for a moment and then all of the sudden... he was proud of me that I wanted to join the tournament! So... all I got was a warning."_

Gine was relieved after hearing that. "So... that means you're still coming tomorrow for some more training?" She asked with a smile on her face.

 _"You bet I am! And... maybe some more.. if you know what I mean?"_ Videl asked in a seducing way, which Gine looked forward to.

"I'm looking for that already." She said with a smile as she thought of the sexy times they could have.

And so, Videl kept coming to see Gine after school, not only to train hard for the tournament, but also have some quiet time as a couple. Gine had also told everyone about the upcoming tournament and the other Saiyans, adults and children decided to sign up, but the human warriors, who had long retired from fighting, only agreed to watch, as they knew their power was nothing compared to the Saiyans.

 **A few days later In West City in the warrior princes' gravity room**

Everyone was excited for the tournament, especially the warrior princes, as they knew that the day had finally come for their long overdue fight with their rivals. And because of that, they trained as hard as ever and were in the middle of an intense training session in their Super Saiyan and Namekian forms as their sons were struggling to walk in the 150 times gravity as an 8 year old Trunks was keeping his tail wrapped around his waist as his father had taught him, getting their fathers' attention.

"Why are the 2 of you here? The gravity is still much too strong for the 2 of you." Vegeta asked his son and nephew as he blocked a kick from his Namekian brother.

"Well, uncle Vegeta, we want to...get stronger...for the upcoming tournament. And... to really test our skills and techniques." An 8 year old Kamiccolo answered while struggling with his brother, but a little bit less since he was in his Kaio-Ken form, having mastered it already due to his natural talent as a warrior.

"Hugh, it seems even our children want some action, brother." Piccolo said with a Saiyan smirk.

"Indeed. And if I'm not mistaken, Raditz and 18's son wants in as well." Vegeta added with his own smirk.

But suddenly, Trunks stopped. "Maybe this is too much gravity. Okay, Super Saiyan, here goes." He said, making his father and uncle stop their sparring before they saw the young Saiyan transform into a Super Saiyan, shocking them and Kamiccolo before Trunks began moving around more easily.

"No way. He turned into a legendary Super Saiyan with the ease of a seasoned warrior." Vegeta said with shock, not believing that even his child could transform into a Super Saiyan at his age. "Trunks, stop! Come here!" He called out, making Trunks stop and face his father. "Onio. Can he become a Super Saiyan as well?"

"Yeah. He actually did it a few weeks ago, but I transformed before he did. He said that it was the talk of the day with my uncles, aunts and cousin Gine." Trucks answered with a smile, remembering what Onio told him a few weeks ago.

That made Piccolo think of something as he looked at his boy. "Wait a minute. Kamiccolo, can you do it as well? Can you transform into a Super Namekian?"

"Well, to be honest, father, I'm not sure I can. I mean, I've mastered the Kaio-Ken, but that's about it. I know that you can transform like that, but I've never really thought about it until now." Kamiccolo answered honestly.

"Then try it now, my nephew. If you're really worthy of being a Saiyan/Namekian hybrid like your father, then you will show it to us." Vegeta told his nephew, knowing that his cold words were a test for him.

"I'm...not sure if that's possible, uncle Vegeta." Kamiccolo said with doubt.

"Come on, Kamiccolo. If I can do this, then you can, too. You're my brother and part of the greatest and strongest race in the universe, and royalty at that. Don't forget that you're a prince, just like uncle Piccolo, me and my dad." Trunks encouraged as he put his hands on his Namekian brother's shoulders.

"That's right, Kamiccolo. If you can transform into a Super Namekian, it proves that you're worthy of being a Saiyan and my son. Awaken the Super Namekian inside you, it's in you right now, begging to awaken and fight!" Piccolo said with pride, knowing that the Super Namekian inside his son was waiting to awaken.

"And to make it more challenging, combine it with your Kaio-Ken form and see how long you can hold it. If you can do that, it'll be a bonus for your training, my little nephew." Vegeta added with a smirk, remembering that his nephew's future self was capable of doing that.

Kamiccolo was starting to feel better after his brother's encouraging words and the words of his father and uncle. He was also a Saiyan and would prove his worth to his ancestry and the Saiyan race. After jumping back a few feet, he got into a transformation stance and activated his Kaio-Ken form again and began to power up while growling and tightening his fists while gritting his teeth and focusing hard to reach the power of a Super Namekian. After a few seconds, his eyes and arm patches briefly flashed bright green and with a loud yell, the transformation was complete as a dark green aura flared to life around Kamiccolo, completing his transformation into a Super Namekian combined with the Kaio-Ken!

The young hybrid was amazed at his new form and the power that came with it as he jumped into the air in excitement. "I DID IT! I DID IT! I'M A SUPER NAMEKIAN!"

"KAMICCOLO, YOU ACTUALLY DID IT!" Trunks yelled with excitement as he jumped with his brother while their fathers smiled proudly.

"Boys, stop and face us." Piccolo told them, making them do just that. "Attack each other right now and give it everything you've got."

"And don't even think about holding back. Saiyan warriors are born to take immense amounts of pain. Land at least 1 punch on each other and then on us." Vegeta added, wanting to see what his son and nephew were capable of in their Super Saiyan forms, especially Kamiccolo with his combined form.

"But dad, you know that you 2 are still way stronger than us, even with our Super forms." Trunks said nervously.

"Indeed. Even with my combined form, we wouldn't be strong enough to even touch you both." Kamiccolo added after his brother.

"Obey your fathers and attack, you 2! And if you can land at least 1 punch on us, we'll take you both to that amusement park Trunks is always talking about." Piccolo told the boys, adding the amusement park as a prize.

This got the 2 Saiyan boys excited, as Trunks had always wanted to take Kamiccolo to the amusement park to show him a great time. "Really dad, you'll both take us there? It is on, then!" Trunks said with a smile as he and Kamiccolo jumped back a few feet and fired up their auras while facing each other. The 2 boys then jumped to each other and began trading punches and kicks to get the upper hand until they landed a punch on each other's faces at the same time, sending each other back a few feet before they surprisingly rushed to their fathers and began trying to land a punch on them but the warrior princes blocked every attack until the boys landed a successful punch on their fathers' faces... before Vegeta and Piccolo tried to hit back but the younger Saiyan warriors blocked the blows, only to get pushed back into the wall of the room.

"Great punch, father. That was very impressive." Kamiccolo said as he put his leaking energy into him, same with Trunks.

"Indeed, my son, and because you both kept your guard up, we'll take you to that park." Piccolo told his son with a proud smile.

"Really, uncle Piccolo? Awesome! I can't wait to show Kamiccolo a great time there." Trunks said with excitement.

"But answer me this 1st: between the 3 of you boys, which 1 of you is most stronger?" Vegeta asked, wanting to know which of the boys was the strongest.

"Well, we're stronger than Onio. But only by a little bit. He's 2 years younger than us, but I think Kamiccolo might be a bit stronger than me since he's got the Kaio-Ken to add to his Super Namekian form." Trunks answered, remembering that Kamiccolo's punch was a bit stronger than his because of the Kaio-Ken being added to his Super Namekian form.

 _"Well, we'll just have to do something about that, won't we, brother?"_ Vegeta asked his Namekian brother mentally.

 _"Yes brother, the boys are going into the Time Chamber for training. Starting tomorrow."_ Piccolo added with a prideful grin. But unknown to all, there was something evil approaching earth, ready to unleash a plague that the Saiyans, nor the humans have ever faced before.

 **There you go, my friends, this chapter is complete. Next will be the beginning of the Majin Buu saga, which will be far better than what we got in Canon, but I won't spoil anything. Rate and review. See you soon, my friends.**


End file.
